Retazos de vida
by Alisevv
Summary: Slash, Harry PotterSeverus Snape. La historia de su vida en común contada a través de las páginas de un Diario
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: Retazos de vida

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

Nota de Autora: Hace unos años, cuando todavía no conocía la maravilla del Slash, escribí una historia a la que le tengo un cariño muy especial porque me dio muchas satisfacciones. En ella, una abuelita contaba a su nieta quinceañera su vida con el abuelo y para ello utilizaba una serie de objetos guardados. Decidí retomar esta idea, sólo que aquí no es una nieta sino 4 nietos, y no es una abuela sino dos abuelitos, y los recuerdos se desempolvan a través de un diario. Espero que les guste

Otra cosa, de nuevo mande a Harry y a Sev a Escocia, lo siento, es mi debilidad. Si fuera inglesa, definitivamente viviría en Escocia

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi querida Aura, espero de corazón que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño. Y sólo me resta decir:  
**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AURA **

****

Espero que la vida te traiga todas las cosas bellas que mereces, de corazón. 

Retazos de vida

Capítulo 1

Era una fría tarde de finales de Agosto y el viento golpeaba con fuerza sobre las grises rocas de las paredes de la hermosa mansión de los Snape, enclavada en plena región montañosa cerca de Inverness, en medio de un paisaje precioso lleno de bosques y lagos, una zona que había sido especialmente hechizada para pasar desapercibida al mundo muggle.

La vivienda era un pequeño castillo que había pasado de generación en generación, y que Snapes de todas las épocas habían utilizado para pasar largas temporadas de tranquilidad en el campo, lejos del bullicio y la vida acelerada de Londres.

En ese momento, el fuerte bramido del viento azotando opacaba los gritos de los jóvenes que charlaban y reían sentados bajo un castaño del jardín, disfrutando de sus últimos días de vacaciones.

-Podíamos ir a montar en escoba- decía un chico alto y delgado, de unos quince años, de pelo negro y ojos azules, que estaba acostado sobre el pasto-. Tengo ganas de echar una carrera.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Frank- replicó un rubio aún más alto, con unos ojos grises, casi plateados, que estaba sentado en un banco del jardín-. El viento está muy fuerte y es peligroso. No creo que al abuelo Harry le haga mucha gracia tener que componer unos cuantos huesos rotos.

-Sin contar lo que diría el abuelo Severus- agregó una niña de diez años, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, que se recostaba cómodamente sobre el chico rubio.

-Verdaderamente, Draco- bufó un chico idéntico a Frank-. Los abuelos te están lavando el cerebro con ese asunto de que eres mayor y vas a empezar la universidad, y debes ser formal, antes eras más divertido. Y tú, Lisa- continuó, fijando la vista en la niña-, ¿desde cuando te volviste tan sensata?

-Es que la enana está creciendo- dijo Mark, con una sonrisa burlona-. El año que viene empieza en Hogwarts.

-No me digas enana- reclamó Lisa, echando chispas por los ojos-. Lo que pasa es que tú y Frank son un par de...

-¿Qué trae ahí Bob?- la interrumpió el aludido, señalando al perro ovejero que se acercaba al grupo con algo en la boca.

-Bob, ven aquí- llamó Mark al animal, que se le acercó presuroso-. ¿Qué tienes aquí? Dame, vamos- sacó el objeto que el animal traía entre sus fauces y le palmeó la cabeza-. Muy bien amigo, así se hace.

El objeto en cuestión era una bolsa marrón hecha de un tejido muy resistente, y estaba totalmente cubierta de tierra.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaría eso Bob?- preguntó Frank, mirando intrigado la bolsa, que en ese momento su gemelo estaba abriendo.

-Creo que la acaba de desenterrar- contestó Draco, señalando un agujero cercano.

-Miren, es un libro- exclamó Mark, mostrando un grueso volumen encuadernado en cuero rojo.

-Más que un libro parece un cuaderno- señaló Draco-. De hecho, a juzgar por el candado, yo diría que es un diario.

-¿Un diario?- repitió Mark, con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¡Fantástico! Tienen idea de las cosas que podríamos averiguar leyéndolo- intentó abrirlo pero sin éxito-. ¿Hay alguna llave en la bolsa?

-Nada- replicó Lisa, registrando en su interior.

-No importa- dijo Frank-. Draco, tú tienes dieciocho años y puedes hacer magia, ábrelo.

El joven rubio sacó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento hacia el objeto en cuestión.

-Nada- gruño Mark, luego de intentar abrirlo por segunda vez.

-¿No creen que si la persona que lo escribió se tomó tantas molestias para guardar su privacidad deberíamos respetarlo?- comentó Draco, aunque no podía negar que a él definitivamente le intrigaba el dichoso cuaderno.

-Tonterías- replicó Frank, cada vez más curioso.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Lisa, a quien también había ganado la curiosidad.

-Lo que hacemos siempre que necesitamos un adulto que nos apoye en una travesura- contestó su primo Mark.

-¿Pedir ayuda al abuelo Harry?

-Exacto- y sin más se encamino hacia la casa, seguido de tres jóvenes muy, pero muy curiosos

°°°°°°

-¿Qué escándalo es ese?- preguntó Severus, levantando la vista del ejemplar de El Profeta que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

-Parecen los chicos- contestó Harry, quien leía una revista de medimagia donde explicaban los nuevos avances en la cura de anomalías físicas congénitas.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados en un sofá frente a la chimenea, en la acogedora calidez de su estudio, una habitación cuyas paredes libres estaban totalmente cubiertas de anaqueles de madera con libros. El piso estaba completamente tapizado por una alfombra color beige con dibujos marrones y sobre ella, se distribuían varios cómodos y elegantes sofás, dos mesitas ratonas, dos mesas de trabajo y varias sillas y un armario con plumas, pergaminos y material de oficina diverso.

La chimenea era enorme y una verdadera joya, muy antigua. Estaba totalmente construida en mármol sobre cuya superficie estaban esculpidas escenas sacadas de la antigua mitología celta y sobre la repisa se podían observar una gran variedad de fotografías mágicas, mostrando a todos los miembros de la gran familia Snape-Potter.

En una esquina de la chimenea se elevaba un elegante paragüero y una alta pértiga doble donde en ese momento se posaba Portus, un halcón peregrino, la mascota preferida del abuelo Severus.

En la única pared desprovista de libros se abrían unas puertas dobles de cristal que comunicaban con el jardín, y por las cuales, justo en ese momento, entraban los cuatro primos formando una gran algarabía.

-Abuelitos- gritó Lisa lanzándose al sofá donde estaban sus abuelos, besándolos y acomodándose sobre el regazo de Severus, quien de inmediato la abrazó y la acurrucó contra su pecho, antes de mirar al resto de sus nietos.

-Se puede saber qué escándalo se traen- preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras Harry sonreía al verlo, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

-Hola, abuelos- saludó Frank, sentándose en la alfombra a sus pies. Su gemelo lo imitó, mientras Draco se sentaba cómodamente en un sillón frente a los dos hombres mayores.

-Verán- empezó Mark, sacando el cuaderno recientemente descubierto-. Queríamos preguntarles si saben qué es esto y cómo abrirlo.

-No tengo ni idea- replicó Severus, mirándolo intrigado.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- preguntó Harry que había palidecido.

-Bob lo desenterró del jardín- contestó Draco, mirando fijamente a su abuelo-. ¿Tú sabes de qué se trata, verdad?

Para ese momento, Harry había enrojecido fuertemente.

-Abuelito- dijo Lisa poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla-, estás rojo.

Harry miró los cinco pares de ojos, Severus incluido, que lo miraban con expresión interrogante.

-Vale, les diré de que se trata pero antes deben prometer que no se van a reír.

Mientras todos los jóvenes aceptaban, Severus murmuró:

-No prometo sin saber primero de qué se trata.

-Entonces no les digo- declaró Harry 

-Vamos, abuelo, promete- pidió Frank-. Mira que ese cuaderno tiene un hechizo muy fuerte, si el abuelo Harry no habla, moriremos con la duda.

Todos los demás apoyaron la petición

-Vale- aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Es un diario- confesó Harry-. Mi diario.

-¿Llevabas un diario?- preguntó Severus a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

-Recuerda que prometiste no reírte- advirtió Harry, pero al ver a los gemelos que se retorcían de risa en el piso y a Draco que también hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reír, se rindió y sonrió ampliamente-. Vale, ríanse, ya me vengaré

-Pues yo no sé de qué tanto se ríen- dijo Lisa con ojos soñadores-. Me encanta la idea del diario, es muy romántica. ¿Nos dejarías leerlo, abuelito?

-Aunque te dejara no podrías hacerlo, mi niña- explicó Harry, acariciando su mejilla-. La escritura está hechizada, sólo puedo leerlo yo.

-Wow, que de cosas habrá allí escritas cuando tomaste tantas precauciones para ocultarlas- comentó Frank, guiñándole un ojo.

-Nada importante, hijo- musitó Harry, sonriendo-. Sólo mi vida, y la vida del abuelo.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo lees tú?- preguntó Draco con seriedad-. No sé por qué, siento que en ese diario hay muchas cosas que deberíamos saber.

-Sí abuelito.

-Por favor.

Harry miró a todos sus nietos y luego fijó la vista en Severus.

-¿Tú que dices, Sev?

-Si eso es lo que creo, sí, pienso que ellos deberían escuchar lo que dice allí.

Vencido, tomó entre sus manos el cuaderno y acarició la cubierta de piel como si saludara a un viejo amigo. Murmuró unas palabras en voz tan baja que nadie las logró captar y de pronto, en letras doradas, sobre la cubierta apareció el título:

Diario de Harry Potter Snape

Abrió el diario en la primera página, miró a su familia y empezó a leer.

**31 de Julio**

Querido diario

¡Vaya que se escucha cursi, pero la verdad no sé de que otro modo llamarte. De hecho, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza llevar un diario, y cuando observaba a Hermione escribir como una desaforada en el suyo, me reía internamente de su ingenuidad.

Pero ya me ves, escribiendo en tus páginas en blanco. ¿Que por qué lo hago? Quizás porque he estado reflexionando en las palabras que me dijo Remus cuando te entregó a mí.

_No me mires con esa cara, Harry._ declaró al ver la burla en mi rostro. _Eres muy reacio a expresar lo que sientes. Quizás si lo escribes tu alma pueda hallar algo de consuelo. A mí me ha ayudado más de lo que te imaginas_

Algo de consuelo. Ojalá fuera tan fácil y con sólo escribir sobre tus hojas mi alma de verdad descansara. Pero es imposible, creo que jamás encontraré reposo.

¡Apenas cumplí diecisiete años y ya he perdido tanto! Claro, al fin pude vencer a Voldemort, ¿pero a qué precio? Fue una batalla difícil, cruel, ¡tantos murieron! el señor Weasley, Dumbledore, Blaise, Ojo Loco, todos víctimas de la locura de un ser que ojalá nunca hubiera existido.

Pero existió, y yo tuve que destruirlo. Me convertí en asesino. Porque por mucho que los demás puedan decir que era necesario, que era un monstruo que no debía vivir y con su muerte salve muchas vidas, no puedo olvidar que yo fui quien pronunció las malditas palabras y le arranqué la vida.

No, nadie lo comprende. O sí, quizás él me entendería, él que también tuvo que matar y destrozar en nombre de una causa. Sí, probablemente Severus sería capaz de entenderme. ¿Quién sabe?

Me apoyó tanto. Si no hubiera sido por él no hubiera podido destruir al monstruo. ¿Y como pago qué recibió? Esa desgraciada maldición que lo dejó desfigurado. Sabes, Remus me contó que los medimagos dicen que tiene cura, que pueden curarlo, pero que todo depende de él, de su voluntad de operarse y su deseo de curarse. Pero por lo visto no está dispuesto a hacerlo, quisiera saber por qué.

Y lo extraño tanto

**Harry**

-¿Por qué pensaste que eras un asesino, abuelo?- preguntó Draco, suavemente-. Era una guerra, o matabas o morías. Triste pero inevitable.

-Sí, lo entendí más tarde, gracias a tu abuelo Severus- miró a su pareja con profundo amor-. Pero tenía diecisiete años y nunca había herido a nadie. Pero saben- miró a sus nietos con calidez-, todo lo que sufrimos valió la pena. Las sonrisas de sus rostros hacen que todo aquello valiera la pena.

La sonrisa de todos sus nietos se amplió.

-¿Y cómo es que estabas desfigurado?- preguntó Mark, mirando a Severus, interesado, nunca les habían hablado de eso.

-Durante la batalla final un hechizo me dio en la cara y me la quemó.

-¿Y por qué no querías operarte, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Severus

-Pensaba que ese era el pago por todas las infamias que había cometido antes- musitó Severus casi para sí mismo, mientras los viejos recuerdos de su época como mortífago acudían a su memoria.

-¿Qué infamias, abuelo?- preguntó Frank.

-Las maldades que me hizo cuando fui su estudiante- se apresuró a contestar Harry. Sabía que Severus había hablado sin pensar, y ver su rostro sobresaltado se lo confirmó. Muchos años atrás habían decidido que jamás contarían a su familia su pasado como mortífago y lo habían cumplido. Había cosas que debían permanecer para siempre en el olvido-. Pero eso es lo que el abuelo dice para disimular- siguió, haciendo cosquillas a Lisa que rió alegremente-. La verdad es que abuelo Severus tenía mucho miedo a los medimagos y las inyecciones.

-Y por eso Harry se convirtió en medimago, para vengarse de mí.

Todos se rieron ante el mohín de contrariedad en el rostro de Harry, hasta que Draco pidió:

-Vamos, abuelo, sigue leyendo

**15 de Agosto**

Querido diario

Estos quince días han sido espantosos. Hace unos días, ante mi insistencia, Remus accedió a acompañarme a visitar a Severus. Sabes, me mataría si supiera que lo llamo por su nombre, pero al menos contigo siempre lo voy a llamar así. Fuimos hasta Escocia, donde tiene una mansión que pertenece a su familia desde tiempos ancestrales, y donde está convaleciendo, o mejor dicho, donde se está escondiendo.

No nos quiso recibir, un mayordomo rechoncho nos atendió y dijo que el señor estaba mejor pero no recibía a nadie. Sentí que mi corazón se rompía por el dolor. Pero claro, como pude pensar que querría verme precisamente a mí, al culpable de su desgracia.

En unos días empiezan las clases pero no creo que Severus vaya a estar en el colegio. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para acercarme a él si va a estar tan lejos? ¿Cómo podré ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podré convencerlo de que tiene que luchar por recuperar su vida si ni siquiera me permite verlo? Si él supiera cuanto lo necesito.

Hoy recibí una lechuza de Draco. Pobre, desde la muerte de Blaise está muy triste, y no es para menos, se amaban tanto. Esta maldita guerra le robó tanto, sus padres, su vida, su amor, hasta su apellido. Me contó que no se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, así que hablé con él y casi lo obligué para que pidiera una cita para una revisión en San Mungo, de hecho, yo se la pedí. 

_"Eres un fastidioso, Potter"_ me dijo haciendo un gesto de desdén pero yo no cedí. _"Está bien, conseguiré la maldita cita para mañana"_

"_No me fío, Malfoy"_ le contesté en el mismo tono. _"Yo te voy a pedir la cita. En cuanto sepa la hora te mando a Hedwig para que me esperes"_

"¿Para que te espere? ¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir solo" le contesté con ironía. _"Te conozco, sé que si te dejo solo no vas a ir"_

Mejor no te digo lo que me contestó a esto, es demasiado fuerte hasta para ti. Mañana te contaré lo que le digan, espero que no tenga nada malo.

**Harry**

-Te vi partir desde la ventana de mi cuarto- musitó Severus.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry, mientras todos los chicos clavaban la vista sobre ambos, definitivamente curiosos.

-Esa tarde que viniste a verme, te vi partir desde mi cuarto. Quería verte, no sabes cuanto.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Pensé que venías por lástima o por un sentimiento de culpa, y yo no quería eso.

-No fui por eso- dijo Harry, mirándolo con intensidad.

-Ahora lo sé.

-Pensaba que me culpabas por todo lo que te había pasado.

-Nunca te culpé, Harry. Jamás.

Por toda respuesta, Harry se inclinó hacia Severus y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su pareja.

-Bueno, señores- llamó Frank, carraspeando para romper el nudo de emoción que tenía en la garganta-. Déjense de arrumacos que están frente a sus nietos, tienen que comportarse- los dos hombres se separaron sonriendo, ya conocían las bromas de sus nietos y no los perturbaban.

-Ja, tú lo que tienes es envidia- declaró su gemelo, antes de girarse hacia los hombres mayores-. Es que recuerda a su novia. Ay, Camila, cuanto te extraño- continuó, imitando la voz de su hermano.

Ante la risa general, Frank miró al otro furioso.

-Envidia tienes tú, porque yo tengo novia y a ti Ivonne ni te pela.

-Bueno, chicos, haya paz- intervino Severus, pues sabía que estaba a punto de formarse una de las acostumbradas trifulcas de los gemelos, que habitualmente terminaban mal tanto para los implicados como para los espectadores.

-¿Qué tenía mi abuelo?- pregunto Draco, que se había mantenido algo distante, con aire taciturno.

-Nada malo, hijo- contestó Harry, mirándolo con ternura y aferrando su mano por encima de la mesita que los separaba-. De hecho, en San Mungo recibió una noticia que lo hizo muy feliz.

**16 de Agosto**

Querido diario

Recién regreso de acompañar a Draco a San Mungo y no tienes idea de la noticia tan maravillosa que le dieron. Pero mejor te cuento como pasó para que no te pierdas de nada.

_-Draco- llamó Harry tocando en la puerta de la pequeña casa donde vivía su amigo-. Vamos, hombre, abre ya que se nos hace tarde._

-De veras eres insufrible- gruñó Draco luego de abrir la puerta-. De saber que eras tan fastidioso, nunca me habría hecho tu amigo.

-Yo también te quiero- se burló el mago de pelo negro con una sonrisa-.¿Estás listo? La cita es a las diez y ya vamos tarde.

-De veras no entiendo la insistencia, yo...-de pronto se detuvo y se aferró al marco de la puerta presa de un súbito mareo, mientras palidecía visiblemente.

-Claro, no entiendes la insistencia- comentó Harry, sosteniéndolo y ayudándolo a llegar a la sala y sentándolo en un sillón. Luego, convocó un vaso de agua-. Toma- musitó suavemente, mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello-, te sentará bien.

El joven tomó el agua y lentamente fue recuperando el color.

-Te sientes mejor- preguntó su amigo suavemente. Draco asintió en silencio-. ¿Crees que puedas viajar por la chimenea?- un nuevo asentimiento-. Entonces vamos, tiene que verte un doctor.

°°°°°°

-No lo puedo creer- balbuceaba Draco mientras Harry lo guiaba hacia un banco en los jardines del Hospital-. Embarazado- se sentó al lado de el Gryffindor todavía alelado-.¿Te das cuenta, Harry? Voy a tener un bebé.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a aferrar la mano del otro chico y apretarla con fuerza.

-Un bebé de Blaise- siguió hablando Draco, como hipnotizado-. Sabes, unos meses antes de que muriera hablamos de que después de graduarnos, nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos niños. A Blaise le encantaban los niños, hubiera amado a éste tanto como lo voy a amar yo- una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla blanca-. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Harry? ¿Cómo vamos a superarlo mi bebé y yo, sin Blaise a nuestro lado?

-Tranquilo, Draco- musitó Harry, consolándolo-. Me tienes a mí, no te voy a abandonar. Y tienes a tus amigos. Y a Remus. Y al Profesor Snape, sé que en estos momentos está mal pero te quiere, cuando se entere seguro te va a apoyar. Y vas a tener un hermoso bebé, ¿porque quieres tener tu bebé, verdad?- preguntó, dudando

-Por supuesto que voy a tener mi bebé- replicó Draco, casi con fiereza-. Es lo único que me queda de Blaise, ¿cómo no iba a quererlo?

-Entonces regresemos al consultorio- lo animó Harry, levantándose-. Tenemos que preguntar al doctor qué debes tomar y los cuidados que debes tener. Mira que mi sobrino o sobrina debe nacer en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Tu sobrino?- inquirió Draco con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ¿o qué pensabas? Me muero porque me llame tío Harry.

Y sin más, jaló al joven rubio de regreso al hospital

°°°°°

Fue asombroso, te lo juro. Y para rematar el día, cuando llegué a casa me encontré el halcón peregrino de Severus. Al principio me ilusioné pensando que era para mí, pero no, era la poción matalobos para Remus

¿Puedes creerlo? Está deprimido y enfermo, y aún así encontró tiempo para elaborar la poción. ¿No es maravilloso?

**Harry**

-¿No es maravilloso?- se burló Frank, imitando la voz de Harry.

-Más respecto hacia tu abuelo- lo regañó Severus.

-Déjalo, Sev- dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Además, no mi importa repetir mil veces que eres maravilloso.

-Ainssss- se burlaron a coro los gemelos, ante la hilaridad general.

-Conocía la historia, mis madre me la contó, pero es diferente oír cómo pasó- comentó Draco, visiblemente emocionado-. ¿Así que mi abuelo estaba contento de estar embarazado?

-Estaba feliz. Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír desde que murió Blaise y siguió sonriendo durante todo su embarazo- dijo Harry, inclinándose y acariciando amorosamente el rubio cabello de su nieto, como una vez, muchos años antes, había hecho con el de su amigo-. Y si la vida le hubiera dejado, también te habría amado profundamente, te lo puedo asegurar.

Con una sonrisa, Draco se levantó y besó al hombre mayor.

-Gracias, abuelo- musitó, con el corazón en los ojos-. Gracias por apoyarlo.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Frank desde la alfombra, señalando el diario-. Basta de sentimentalismos, queremos saber más.

-Eres insensible- dijo su prima, que seguía muy cómoda entre los brazos de Severus.

-Frank tiene razón- siseó Draco, regresando a su asiento, como apenado por haber tenido un momento de debilidad. Tanto Harry como Severus sonrieron internamente, el chico era la copia de su abuelo, tanto en el exterior como en el interior-. Queremos saber más.

-Vale, ya entendí- Harry tomó nuevamente el diario y lo abrió en la siguiente hoja, empezando a leer.


	2. capítulo 2

Titulo: Retazos de vida

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con esto, sólo un poco de diversión

Advertencia: Esta historia es slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si de alguna manera ello te ofende, sugiero que no la comiences a leer. Si te gusta, adelante y bienvenid a la historia

N/A: Pido mil perdones por la demora pero la verdad es que he tenido serias complicaciones familiares y no he tenido mucha cabeza para escribir. Prometo tratar de poner más rápido el siguiente capítulo. Espero que éste les guste aunque sea un poquito. Besos a tods y gracias por su apoyo

**25 de Agosto**

**Querido diario**

**Uff, vaya que estos han sido unos días raros. El lunes convencí a Remus que me acompañara al Ministerio a conseguir mi Licencia de Aparición. **

**Sabes, de tan absurdo es hasta gracioso. Todos los chicos de mi generación luchamos en una guerra devastadora y sin sentido, y aún así no se nos permite obtener la dichosa licencia hasta cumplir los diecisiete, ¿no te parece ridículo?**

**Cuando le pedí que me acompañara, Remus sonrió indulgente y accedió enseguida, supongo que pensó que la quería para poder deshacerme de los viajes a través de la condenada Red floo. No niego que es un bono adicional, pero mi verdadero objetivo era poder ser capaz de viajar por mi mismo, para regresar a Escocia y tratar de ver a Severus una vez más.**

**Cual no sería mi sorpresa cuando, al regresar del Ministerio, encontramos una lechuza de Hogwarts que me demostraba que viajar a Escocia iba a ser innecesario. Severus va a estar en el castillo este año.**

**¿No lo crees, verdad? Yo tampoco lo creía pero allí estaba, al pie de la carta donde me daban las instrucciones para el nuevo año pude leer claramente: "Subdirector-Severus Snape"**

Abuelo- Mark interrumpió la lectura de Harry, alzando una ceja interrogante y fijando la mirada en Severus-. ¿No y que estabas enfermo? ¿Acaso te operaste sin decirle a nadie?

Severus sonrió con ternura pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida por la voz clara de Harry.

De hecho, yo me pregunté exactamente lo mismo. Ni te imaginas lo intrigado que estaba.

¿Por qué no dejamos que tu abuelo siga leyendo y así no adelantamos la sorpresa?- sugirió Severus.

Eso es exactamente lo que yo iba a decir- intervino Lisa, mirando furiosa a su primo.

Notando que las expresiones de los demás jóvenes eran similares a la de Lisa, Mark llevó la mano al corazón en son de paz y murmuró.

Vale, ya me callo. Abuelo, puedes seguir.

Sonriendo aún más ampliamente, Harry alargó la mano, alborotó ligeramente el cabello de su nieto y regresó a la lectura.

**Me quedé largo rato mirando la carta atónito. ¿El Profesor Snape Subdirector de Hogwarts? ¿Y las heridas? ¿Y el rostro desfigurado? Sabía que Severus era un hombre fuerte y de mucho carácter, ¿pero presentarse desfigurado ante todo el alumnado? ¡Imposible!**

**Busqué a Remus para preguntarle pero él está tan desconcertado como yo. La Profesora McGonagall le había comentado que pensaba que Severus era la persona ideal para ese puesto, pero dadas las circunstancias dudaba mucho que aceptara. ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces? ¿Acaso las circunstancias cambiaron? ¿Se habrá operado por fin?**

**Aunque no te niego que me siento extremadamente feliz con la idea de verlo de nuevo a diario, aunque sea de lejos, no puedo evitar que todas estás dudas me atormenten. Bueno, pasado mañana voy a ir con Draco, Ron y Hermione a comprar los libros al Callejón Diagon, y tal vez Draco sepa algo de lo que ha pasado; al fin y al cabo, a él Severus le tiene confianza y no lo desprecia como a mí.**

**Harry**

Abuelito, ¿por qué despreciabas al abuelo Harry?- preguntó Lisa, dando media vuelta entre los brazos de Severus y mirándolo fijamente.

Yo nunca desprecié a tu abuelito, mi niña- murmuró Severus acariciándole el cabello.

No, sólo pensabas que era un mocoso insufrible- se burló Harry, acariciando levemente la mano de su esposo.

Bueno, eso lo sigues siendo- replicó Severus, y ante el alborozo general, agregó-. Igual que todos ustedes.

¿Qué tal si sigues leyendo?- pidió Frank, intentando zanjar la discusión, pues sabía que cuando las cosas iban por ese rumbo, siempre él y su gemelo terminaban pagando los platos rotos, con eso de que ya tenían fama, el resto de la familia se aprovechaba.

Riendo al adivinar por donde iban los pensamientos de su nieto, Harry tomó nuevamente su diario y se dispuso a continuar.

**27 de Agosto**

**Querido diario**

**Recién regreso del Callejón Diagón y estoy muerto, la verdad nos la pasamos muy bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle que ahora te cuento.**

**Me reuní con los chicos en la heladería, teníamos que tomar fuerzas antes de empezar el recorrido; además, Draco quería contarle a Ron y Hermione sobre su embarazo. Llegué de primero, y es que eso de aparecerse es una verdadera maravilla, y me senté en una mesa a esperar al resto. El primero en aparecer fue Draco y...**

**-_Hola, Harry- saludó el chico rubio dejándose caer en una silla suspirando-. Hace un calor de mil demonios y me muero por un helado- hizo una seña al camarero que se acercó de inmediato-. Me trae un banana split con ración doble de banana y seis...no, mejor ocho bolas de helado de sabores surtidos, pero que no tenga chocolate, en estos días no puedo ni olerlo- pidió mientras el hombre iba anotando-. Lo baña con sirop de caramelo y fresa y le agrega nueces y almendras... ah, y nata, mucha nata._**

_**Cuando el hombre se giraba hacia la cocina, Draco lo detuvo.**_

_**-Espere, ¿acaso no piensa anotar el pedido de mi amigo?**_

_**-Disculpe- dijo el hombre mirando a Draco entre confundido y asombrado-. Pensé que el pedido era para los dos.**_

_**-¡Que va!- declaró Draco, enfático, antes de mirar a Harry, quien también estaba asombrado ante el pedido-. Mejor será que pidas algo porque no te pienso dar ni una nuez.**_

_**-Vaya que tienes buen apetito, hurón- se escucho una voz burlona a sus espaldas.**_

_**-Pero si es la comadreja- saludó Draco con igual tono-, y la... preciosa Hermione- dijo, levantándose y dando un beso a la chica y estrechando la mano de Ron-. Llegan justo a tiempo para pedir, porque yo...**_

_**-Ya sabemos- lo interrumpió Ron, mientras saludaba a Harry-. No nos vas a dar ni una nuez.**_

_**-Qué bueno que lo entiendas- declaró Draco con una sonrisa.**_

_**Después que el mesonero se retiró con los pedidos de todos, Hermione clavó sus ojos en la mirada gris del Slytherin.**_

_**-¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes tanto apetito?- preguntó, sospechosa.**_

_**-Por nada- desestimó el otro-. Soy un hombre joven y sano, ¿debo tener una razón para alimentarme bien?**_

_**-Cuando 'alimentarte bien' significa comer como un oso que acaba de salir de hibernación, sí, debes tenerla.**_

_**-Bueno, tengo que comer por dos- dijo sin pensar. Al ver las miradas extrañadas de Ron y Hermione fijas en él, aclaro-. Bueno, verán, resulta que... estoy embarazado.**_

_**-¡¿Embarazado!- exclamó Ron, sorprendido-. ¿De Blaise?**_

_**-Por supuesto que de Blaise- contestó, mirándolo furioso-. ¿Quién te crees que soy?**_

_**-Tranquilo, Draco- lo calmó Harry-. Ron no quiso ofenderte.**_

_**-Por supuesto que no- se disculpó el pelirrojo-. Es que realmente me sorprendió la noticia, es todo.**_

_**-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?- preguntó Hermione, posando suavemente una mano sobre la de su amigo. Estaba sorprendida, pero también preocupada, sabía lo difícil que sería la situación para el chico.**_

_**-Bien- musitó Draco, aferrando su mano-. Es un inesperado regalo que me dejó Blaise y no puedo sentirme menos que feliz.**_

_**-Sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que sea, ¿verdad?- insistió la chica, mirándolo con afecto.**_

_**-Lo sé. Gracias- murmuró con sinceridad, antes de cambiar de tema, claramente incómodo-. ¿Se fijaron que el Profesor Snape es el nuevo Subdirector?**_

_**Al escuchar la pregunta, Harry se envaró y miró fijamente a Draco, al fin salía el tema que había querido tocar desde que vio a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, llegó el mesonero con los helados para todos. En cuanto el hombre se marchó, preguntó tratando de controlar su voz para no parecer demasiado ansioso.**_

_**-A mí también me llamó la atención- dijo como al descuido-. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso, Draco? Tú estás más cerca de él, te tiene confianza, ¿sabes si al fin se operó?**_

_**Draco lo miró con simpatía, era evidente que Harry se moría por saber algo más sobre Severus, pero no consideró prudente burlarse al respecto. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera contestar, Ron se le adelantó burlón.**_

_**-¿Así que aún sigues babeando por el cretino grasiento?**_

_**Mientras Harry enrojecía vivamente, tanto Hermione como Draco miraron furiosos al indiscreto pelirrojo.**_

_**-Definitivamente, Ron Weasley, tu no tienes remedio- declaró Hermione echando llamas por los ojos.**_

_**-¿Qué?- dijo el aludido fingiendo un aire inocente.**_

_**-Que acabas de perder una excelente oportunidad de quedarte callado- intervino Draco, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.**_

_**-¿Acaso soy tan trasparente?- se escuchó la voz de Harry, preguntando con cierto tono dolido.**_

_**Sus tres amigos se giraron hacia él.**_

_**-No lo eres, Harry, al menos no para todos- lo tranquilizó Hermione-. Lo que pasa es que te conocemos y te queremos, y nos duele que sufras.**_

_**-No sufro- musitó Harry, sintiendo cierto alivio de poder hablar libremente de sus sentimientos-. Hace tiempo que acepté que me odia y eso no va a cambiar- levantó una mano y apartó un negro mechón que caía sobre su cara-. Pero no puedo evitar angustiarme sabiendo que está sufriendo.**_

_**-Si sufre es porque se lo buscó- declaró un imprudente pelirrojo, antes que tres padres de ojos lo miraran enfurecidos-. Vale, no dije nada.**_

_**-Ron, si de verdad eres mi amigo- pidió Harry con acento severo-, te ruego que no vuelvas a emitir comentarios desagradables sobre él delante de mí.**_

_**-Y eso se aplica a mí- agregó Draco.**_

_**-Y a mí- afirmó Hermione.**_

_**-Esta bien, ya no digo nada- se rindió Ron al verse en clara minoría.**_

_**-La verdad- dijo Draco volviendo a enfocarse en la pregunta inicial de Harry-, es que no he sabido nada. Cuando le escribí contándole de mi embarazo me respondió diciéndome que contaba con su apoyo y que me iba a ayudar en lo que fuera, pero no respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas sobre su salud. De hecho, estoy tan sorprendido y preocupado como tú. Y por otra parte- agregó poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y apretándolo en un gesto fraternal-, no creo que Severus te odie, más bien todo lo contrario. Lo que pasa es que el muy bruto tiende a ocultar sus sentimientos y...**_

_**-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- lo interrumpió una voz desagradable desde un lateral de la mesa-. Nada menos que al señor Malfoy...ups, disculpen, olvidé que ya no puede usar ese apellido, así que tenemos al señor Don Nadie con sus nuevos amigos, el cararrajada, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.**_

_**Al escuchar la voz de su antiguo 'amigo', Draco sintió que una oleada de asco recorría su espina dorsal.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres, Nott?- preguntó, sin dignarse a mirarlo a la cara.**_

_**-Nada, sólo ver cómo le estaba yendo al pequeño traidor. ¿Te sientes a gusto rodeado por escoria como tú?**_

_**-Cierra la boca o te enfrentarás con mi varita- saltó Ron, tan impulsivo como siempre.**_

_**-No hagas mala sangre, Ron- aconsejó Draco, mirando por primera vez a los recién llegados-. Vaya, veo que heredaste a mis viejos guardaespaldas- dijo mirando a Goyle y Crabbe con desprecio-. Yo que ustedes no iría tan tranquilo por la calle, puede que no hayan conseguido pruebas para mandarlos a donde merecen, pero aún hay mucha gente resentida que anda por ahí cazando mortífagos y ya no tienen a sus padres para que los protejan.**_

_**-Aún somos más de los que piensas, traidor- amenazó Nott-, así que escucha tu propia advertencia, te aconsejaría que te cuidaras las espaldas.**_

_**-Suficiente- habló Harry por primera vez, sacando su varita y posándola sobre la mesa-. Les agradeceremos sean tan amables de librarnos de su desagradable presencia, a menos que quieran encontrarse recibiendo unos cuantos hechizos muy, muy incómodos.**_

_**Nott se quedó mirando a los chicos durante un minuto, pero sabiendo que estaban en clara desventaja, desistió de su actitud.**_

_**-Veo que encontraste buenos aliados, sabandija- dijo mirando a Draco-. Pero no siempre los vas a tener para protegerte. Recuerda mis palabras, pronto estarás acompañando a tu amorcito.**_

_**Al oír la referencia a Blaise, Draco se paró de improviso y quedó cara a cara con su enemigo declarado.**_

_**-Sabes, en este momento sólo necesito una palabra, una sola, que me permita matarte como al perro que eres- masculló entre dientes, su tono tan gélido que todos los presentes se estremecieron-. ¿Me vas a buscar? Perfecto, porque voy a estar esperándote, y nada me va a dar más gusto que librar al mundo de una alimaña como tú.**_

_**Sin otra palabra se sentó de nuevo, ignorando a los tres Slytheris, quienes imprecando con furia, dieron media vuelta y salieron del local**_

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, pero yo quedé inquieto. Me preocupa que Draco pueda resultar dañado por sus compañeros de Casa, y en su estado no le va a ser fácil defenderse. Tendremos que hablar con Severus y la Profesora McGonagall para que le encuentren otro sitio para dormir.

Severus

Menos mal que faltan pocos días para el regreso a clases, me muero por volverte a ver.

Harry

Si se siguen riendo no leo más- advirtió Harry a sus nietos, que apenas aguantaban la risa-. Y lo mismo va por ti- agregó, mirando a Severus.

No les hagas caso, abuelito- dijo Lisa, inclinándose para besar su mejilla-. Me parece muy romántico que estuvieras tan enamorado del abuelito Severus, de verdad.

Y aunque nos riamos, a nosotros también- confesó Draco con cariño, antes de endurecer su mirada hasta que sus ojos parecieron dos pozos de acero-. No sé como mis bisabuelos fueron capaces de quitarle el apellido a los abuelos. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles con sus propios hijos?

Eran tiempos difíciles, hijo- comenzó Severus, pausadamente-, y ellos, hombres muy equivocados. Siguieron a un loco bajo la premisa de falsos ideales y no fueron capaces de reflexionar y arrepentirse a tiempo.

No les guardes rencor- agregó Harry, pensando en lo importante que era para su nieto no sentirse avergonzado de sus raíces-. Pese a todo lo que sufrió, Draco siempre quiso a Lucius, y sé que hasta el día de su muerte, Blaise guardó la esperanza de que su padre rectificara. Los seres humanos somos en buena parte un producto de nuestros padres, y si tus abuelos fueron personas tan valiosas, algo rescatable tendrían sus padres, aunque ni siquiera ellos mismos lo supieran.

Gracias- dijo Draco, con una ligera sonrisa.

Sin otra palabra, Harry tomó su diario y continuó leyendo.

**1 de Septiembre**

**Querido diario**

**Lo he visto. ¡Merlín, lo he visto! Cuando entró en el comedor, seguido de aquel puñado de pequeñuelos de primero, apenas podía creer que fuera verdad. Y está como siempre, como antes de la guerra, no puedo entenderlo.**

**Al principio me puse tan contento de verlo bien al fin. Pero luego miré sus ojos y entendí que no estaba bien, para nada. Donde antes había tal vez algo de desprecio, pero un orgullo que lo hacía ver fuerte, inquebrantable, ahora hay una tristeza y una soledad insoldable. Te cuento como fue todo para que entiendas.**

_**-¡Miren, ahí está!- exclamó Hermione al ver abrirse las puertas, dando paso a Severus seguido de una veintena de niños asustados.**_

_**-Sí, ya lo veo- exclamó Ron, estirando el cuello para ver mejor-. Ya puedes estar tranquilo, Harry, tu profesor se ve de lo mejor, está completamente recuperado.**_

_**Harry sólo miraba atentamente al mago que caminaba con pasos firmes y la cabeza en alto, anhelando que le dirigiera al menos una mirada, y poder sumergirse en sus penetrantes ojos negros. Pero el nuevo Subdirector pasó de largo, sin dignarse lanzar una mirada hacia ninguna de las mesas de alumnos.**_

_**Luego de eso, la Ceremonia de Selección y la comida se le habían hecho eternos a Harry, quien se pasó todo el tiempo tratando de captar la atención de su Profesor de Pociones, lo que resultó completamente infructuoso, pues el hombre había estado distraído, hablando con el resto de los profesores y no le había prestado la más mínima atención.**_

_**Entonces pasó. Estaba terminando el banquete de bienvenida y un pesaroso Harry ya se estaba dando por vencido, cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con las esferas negras y entonces lo supo. Todo estaba mal. No sabía cuál era el problema pero sabía que algo muy grave estaba pesando en el alma de su maestro y en ese momento decidió que tenía que descubrirlo, y pronto.**_

_**°°°°°**_

_**-No pensarás ir al dormitorio de Snape- exclamó Ron, mientras Harry se cambiaba tranquilamente de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una franela también negra-. Si te descubre te va a matar.**_

_**-Me arriesgaré- contestó Harry desestimando las advertencias de su amigo.**_

_**-Pero ya lo viste, está perfectamente.**_

_**-No lo está, Ron- negó Harry-. Está mal, lo vi en sus ojos. Y debo averiguar qué le pasa.**_

_**-¿Y cómo piensas entrar en su habitación?**_

_**-Draco me dio la contraseña.**_

_**-Está tan demente como tú.**_

_**-Ron- musitó Harry, mirando a su amigo con el alma reflejada en la mirada-. Está sufriendo, y debo saber por qué. ¿Lo entiendes?**_

_**-No, pero trataré- concedió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-. ¿Vas a ir ya?**_

_**-No, voy a esperar a que sea un poco más tarde, no quiero encontrarme con Filch o con su gata. Además, necesito unos momentos a solas para serenarme.**_

_**-Entonces suerte- dijo apretando su hombro-. Yo voy a estar en la sala común hablando con Hermione. Nos vemos cuando regreses.**_

Así que, querido diario, aquí estoy, contándote esto antes de salir a enfrentarme con la fiera. Si sobrevivo, mañana te contaré como me fue.

**Deséame suerte.**

**Harry**

El plop de un elfo al aparecerse retumbó en la habitación que había quedado momentáneamente silenciosa.

Amos- dijo la pequeña elfina con una reverencia-, ya pueden pasar al comedor, la mesa esta servida.

Perfecto- dijo Harry, cerrando el diario y depositándolo en la mesita del café-. Chicos, vamos a cenar.

¿A cenar?- se quejó Mark ruidosamente-. No abuelo, yo no tengo hambre y todavía es temprano. Mejor sigue leyendo.

Mark tiene razón, abuelo- intervino Draco con acento serio-. Apenas son las ocho.

Pero la cena ya está servida- argumentó Harry.

Pero queremos seguir escuchando, abuelito. Por favor- suplicó Lisa, poniendo la cara que sabía desarmaba a sus abuelos.

A ver chicos, a esta hora todos deben estar muertos de hambre- al ver que su familia iniciaba una tanda de negativas, Severus alzó una mano, deteniéndolos-. No me lo nieguen que los conozco. Además, su abuelo y yo también estamos hambrientos, así que les propongo un trato. Vamos a ir a cenar tranquilamente, y quiero decir b **tranquilamente** /b y regresamos aquí con los postres para leer un ratito más ¿Qué les parece?

La sugerencia fue recibida por un conjunto de gruñidos y protestas pero al fin, ante la hilaridad de los abuelos, los cuatro primos se levantaron a regañadientes y casi corrieron rumbo al comedor.

¿Tranquilamente dijiste?- preguntó Harry mirando a Severus con ironía.

El otro mago se limitó a sonreír, y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposo, lo guió tras sus nietos, rumbo al comedor.

Continuará...

Reviews:

**JuliaSakura: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Si quieres leer el resto de mis historias, algunas NC 17, las encuentras en Slasheaven, autor Ali. Besitos

**Diana Lily-Potter: **Que lindo que te gustara, a ver qué te parece el capítulo 2. Besitos.

**Tercysscloe: **Que bueno que te guste, sobre el lemon veré como meterlo sin que los lean los chicos pero habrá. Los nietos son Potter-Snape por un lado, pero aún no he decidido quienes son los otros abuelos jajja. Sorry, pero no entendí qué quieres que explique con más detalle (insertar carita confundida) Besitos

**Sailor Earth: **Hola cariño. A ver, lo de que Blaise esté muerto juro que no tengo como solucionarlo, está muerto jajjja, sólo prometo que trataré de que no me mates antes que esto acabe jajja. Mil besos hijita.

**Marck Evans: **Hola amiguito, que lindo que te esté gustando, espero que no te decepcione el segundo capítulo. Mil gracias por lo que me dijiste por mail. Besitos


	3. capítulo 3

Titulo: Retazos de vida

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con esto, sólo un poco de diversión

Sip, como siempre sé que me demoro mucho, pero con las traducciones y mi vida liada, no tengo demasiado tiempo, espero que me perdonen, plisssss (Ali se arrodilla y suplica). Mil gracias a todos por leer la historia y dejarme sus lindos comentarios. Los quiero un montón.

Zipi, graciasssssssss

**Capítulo 3**

En la vida los he visto comer con tal velocidad- se rió Harry, mientras en compañía de Severus entraba de nuevo en su estudio, para encontrar a sus cuatro nietos ya instalados, esperando.

Draco se había ubicado cómodamente en el sofá previamente ocupado y distraídamente acariciaba el cabello de Lisa, acostada a su lado y con la cabeza reposando sobre su regazo. Los gemelos se habían tirado nuevamente sobre la alfombra, esperando con impaciencia al regreso de sus abuelos.

Lo peor no es eso, sino la velocidad a la que nos obligaron comer a nosotros- gruñó Severus, mientras se dirigía hacia su sofá favorito.

Todavía riendo, Harry se acercó al barcito ubicado en una esquina, sirvió dos copas de coñac y se acercó al diván donde lo esperaba Severus. En un accionar aprendido a lo largo de los años, le entregó una copa a su pareja y se sentó a su lado, acurrucándose contra su cálido cuerpo, mientras Severus automáticamente lo abrazaba junto a si. Esa copa de licor íntimamente compartida a la par del tibio abrazo, se había convertido en el ritual diario antes de irse a acostar, donde ambos se relajaban y hablaban de lo sucedido durante el día, compartían noticias de los hijos o los nietos, o se limitaban a abrazarse en silencio, generalmente acunados por la melodía de alguna vieja balada.

Pero esta vez no iba a ser una velada tan tranquila, no señor, los herederos de la dinastía Snape-Potter no pensaban permitirlo.

Vamos, abuelo- animó Mark, tendiéndole el diario a Harry-. Queremos saber qué pasó en tu visita al abuelo Sev.

Sí, abuelito, por favor- suplicó Lisa-, sigue leyendo.

Viendo que la curiosidad se reflejaba en los rostros de toda su familia, Severus incluido, fingió un suspiró y tomó el diario.

Al parecer, he abierto la Caja de Pandora- bromeó. Se acomodó mejor contra el regazo de su esposo y comenzó a leer:

**1° de Septiembre**

**Querido diario**

**¡Merlín, si me vieras! Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar y mi corazón late como un tambor. Me debato entre una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, angustia, temor, furia, tristeza, pero también alegría, expectación y ganas de luchar por lo que amo. Por aquel a quien amo.**

**Te preguntarás el por qué de este jaleo que me inunda, pero para poderme explicar, voy a tener que empezar desde el principio, así que voy a respirar hondo y a contarte desde que salí en busca de Severus. Tal vez así logre organizar esta jaula de pájaros que es mi cabeza en este momento, para poder definir qué debo hacer ahora.**

_**A las once en punto, Harry, cargado con el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa invisible, bajó las escaleras que conducían hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Tratando de pasar desapercibido ante los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la salita, les lanzó una tenue sonrisa a Ron y Hermione, que conversaban frente a la chimenea, y salió por el hueco del retrato.**_

_**Se deslizó furtivamente por los pasillos rumbo a las mazmorras, mientras de tanto en tanto revisaba el Mapa para asegurarse de no tener ningún encuentro desagradable en su camino, especialmente Filch o su odiosa gata.**_

_**Sin embargo, los pasillos estaban desiertos, por lo visto tanto el celador como los profesores se habían retirado tranquilos, pensando que al ser el primer día de clase ninguno de los alumnos estarían merodeando por el castillo en busca de líos. Claro, pensaba el chico sonriendo con ironía, se habían olvidado de la existencia de Harry Potter y su afán por romper las reglas, como siempre decía el Profesor Snape.**_

_**-Severus- musitó Harry con expectación. **_

_**Ansiaba verlo de cerca, quizás hasta se atreviera a hablarle, aunque temía su reacción. Pero él era un Gryffindor, había enfrentado y vencido a Voldemort, no iba a arredrarse ahora ante Severus¿verdad?**_

_**Ya había llegado al territorio de las serpientes, así se lo indicó el aire gélido que empezaba a rodearlo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese sitio estuviera frío siempre, si importar la época del año en que se encontraran¿Y cómo podían los Slytherins acostumbrarse a vivir así? No quería ni pensar lo frías y húmedas que serían las habitaciones en invierno, no sería para nada grato dormir en ellas... aunque si fuera en una habitación en particular...**_

_**Desechó ese pensamiento porque se estaba empezando a excitar. Últimamente, se alteraba con mucha frecuencia, de hecho, siempre que pensaba en Severus, lo cual ocurría constantemente.**_

_**Tratando de centrarse de nuevo en lo importante, es decir, encontrar la habitación de Severus antes que lo descubrieran, giró en una esquina y bajó unos pocos escalones de piedra, para sumergirse en un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por un par de teas encendidas ubicadas a ambos lados del corredor de piedra.**_

_**Allí estaba. La puerta de madera del fondo comunicaba directamente con los aposentos privados de su Profesor de Pociones. ¿Y ahora qué haría¿Tocar la puerta esperando que el hombre le abriera o utilizar la contraseña obtenida de Draco?**_

_**No, tocar no era una buena idea, conociendo a Severus lo más seguro era que lo botara a cajas destempladas y se negara a abrirle, y él tenía que verlo sin importar las consecuencias, así que acomodándose bien la capa para que lo cubriera completamente y respirando profundo, susurró:**_

_**-Condenados Gryffindors.**_

_**Rió para sí. Realmente Severus había llevado la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Griffindor hasta límites insospechados.**_

_**Abriendo con el máximo de los cuidados, entró a tientas en una habitación apenas iluminada por la chimenea encendida. Bajo la escasa iluminación pudo distinguir unos muebles, una mesita de centro y varias estanterías, y frente a la chimenea, un sillón de alto respaldo. Caminó sigilosamente, pensando que su profesor estaría en ese momento en su habitación, que debía ser una de las dos puertas que podían distinguirse al fondo.**_

_**Mientras sopesaba si sería bueno para su salud entrar a las habitaciones del hombre y correr el riesgo de ser descubierto, un ruido proveniente de la chimenea llamó su atención. Fijó su vista con más atención y descubrió algo que en un primer momento le había pasado desapercibido. Hundido en el sillón de alto respaldo, una figura miraba el fuego del hogar detenidamente. **_

_**Moviéndose con el máximo cuidado, se fue acercando sigilosamente hasta tener una vista completa de la persona allí sentada y no pudo evitar exhalar un pequeño quejido de angustia y horror. Allí, con toda la parte del rostro que Harry alcanzaba a ver desfigurada, se encontraba el hombre que poblaba sus sueños, Severus Snape.**_

_**-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la voz dura del Maestro de Pociones volteando hacia donde se encontraba Harry, oculto bajo la capa invisible. Al girarse, el chico pudo notar que el otro lado de su rostro permanecía intacto-. Lo escuché, así que es mejor que se muestre- Harry apenas si respiraba, temblando bajo la capa al ver que el otro se acercaba peligrosamente a él. De repente, Severus estiro la mano hacia la capa y la jaló con ferocidad-. Potter, debí suponerlo- su tono era bajo pero terriblemente amenazante-. ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí, incursionando de noche en mis habitaciones privadas¿Acaso vino a burlarse del pobre hombre desfigurado?**_

_**-No... no, profesor... yo- Harry titubeó sin saber qué decir.**_

_**-¿Usted no qué, Potter?- el tono era cada vez más amenazante.**_

_**-No vine a burlarme- el joven retorcía sus manos con fuerza-. Es sólo que necesitaba saber...**_

_**-Claro- lo cortó Severus-, el héroe del mundo mágico es tan curioso que debe averiguar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.**_

_**-¡No es eso!- casi grito Harry. Luego, bajando la voz, musitó-. Estaba preocupado.**_

_**-¿Preocupado¿Por mí? No me haga reír- declaró Severus con desprecio-. ¿Quería burlarse, verdad?**_

_**-¡No, que empeño con eso!- gritó el joven al ver que insistía con lo mismo-. Además, yo no sabía que todavía estaba... así. ¿Cómo es posible, en el comedor parecía estar bien?**_

_**-Una pregunta muy propia de usted y su habitual ignorancia, señor Potter- continuó con el mismo tono de desdén-. ¿Acaso no ha oído hablar de los hechizos de glamour?**_

_**-Sí, lo he oído- contestó el otro, ofendido por las palabras del hombre-. Pero usted no los necesita- continuó-, podría operarse.**_

_**-¡No me pienso operar!- declaró Severus, contundente.**_

_**-¿Por qué no?**_

_**-Eso a usted no le importa, señor Potter- replicó el Maestro de Pociones-. Ni a usted ni a nadie. De la misma forma que a mí no me importa lo que los demás piensen.**_

_**-Sí le importa, si no, no se hubiera lanzado el hechizo de glamour.**_

_**-Ya que tanto le interesa, saciaré su curiosidad. Fue una exigencia de la Directora- lanzó una sonrisa amarga-. Tiene miedo de que asuste a los malditos mocosos.**_

_**-Pero a usted también le afecta- insistió Harry-. Y podría operarse, los médicos dicen que...**_

_**-Ya le dije que no- gruñó Severus, acercándosele amenazadoramente. Harry retrocedió involuntariamente-. ¿Qué ocurre, Potter¿Le doy miedo¿Asco?**_

_**El chico tragó con fuerza, avasallado y excitado ante la viril esencia que manaba del otro hombre.**_

_**-No, señor- negó con vehemencia.**_

_**-Mentira- la voz del hombre destilaba veneno-. Mire como tiembla sólo al verme. Como todos, sólo es capaz de ver la apariencia exterior, se deja deslumbrar por lo que sus ojos ven.**_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto!- volvió a negar.**_

_**-¿No?- el hombre se acercó aún más, su cálido aliento soplando en la mandíbula de Harry-. ¿Está seguro¿Ha pensado lo que sería acariciar un rostro como el mío?- se acercó aún más, hablando casi sobre los labios del chico, pero sin tocarlos-. ¿Ser besado por alguien como yo?**_

_**Las últimas palabras murieron en los labios de Harry, mientras Severus lo besaba con una mezcla de pasión y de ira. Al principio la impresión le impidió responder, pero ante la insistencia de la boca, dura y ardiente pero no exenta de ternura, Harry se aferró al cuello de su maestro y pegándose a su cuerpo, abrió la boca y le contestó con pasión. Las lenguas juguetearon por un largo rato, antes que Severus tomara conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartara bruscamente del joven, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda.**_

_**-¡Váyase, Potter!- ordenó con voz aún ronca por la pasión compartida.**_

_**-Profesor, yo...**_

_**-¡Váyase!- repitió sin voltear a verlo.**_

_**Harry se acercó una vez más a Severus y musitó a su espalda:**_

_**-Sus heridas no me molestan en absoluto- susurró con voz apenas audible-. Ellas sólo lo hacen una persona más valiosa. Pero a usted, aunque lo niegue, sí le causan infelicidad- extendió la mano con la idea de posarla sobre el hombro del hombre, pero a último minuto, desistió-. Y es tan fácil solucionarlo, darse una oportunidad de volver a ser el que fue- se detuvo esperando que el otro dijera algo, pero nada pasó-. Sólo piénselo- y sin otra palabra, tomó su capa y el Mapa del Merodeador y salió de los aposentos de Snape.**_

**Ay, mi diario, no sé ni como llegué hasta aquí, estaba tan aturdido. Y verlo así me angustió tanto. Ojalá lo que le dije le haya servido de algo pero lo dudo, es casi imposible que me haga caso.**

**Y ese beso. ¡Merlín, ese beso! Mientras me besaba mi corazón voló de alegría y mi estómago se llenó de mariposas. Sí, ya sé lo qué vas a decir, que me besó para herirme, sólo por coraje. Pero aún así fue tan maravilloso y apasionado. No tienes ni idea. Definitivamente, hoy soñaré con ese beso.**

**Harry**

¿Beso?- preguntó Mark, desconcertado-. ¿Qué beso? No leíste nada de un beso.

Ante la extrañeza de todos los rostros, Harry enrojeció.

Un momento, ahora entiendo- dijo Frank, iluminado de repente-. Antes, cuando titubeaste mientras estabas leyendo¿te saltaste un pedazo, cierto?

Harry se echó a reír.

Ay no, abuelito, tienes que leerlo todo- se quejó Lisa, contrita-. Sobre todo si tiene que ver con besos.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo- agregó Mark, mientras su gemelo asentía y Draco, un poco más discreto por su edad y su naturaleza, sólo sonreía.

Pues no, jovencitos- declaró Harry, rotundo-. A partir de ahora pienso saltarme algunos párrafos así que quedan advertidos.

Pero abuelo...- comenzó Frank.

Es eso o nada, ustedes decidan- insistió Harry.

Al ver que sus nietos iban a seguir con sus quejas, Severus decidió intervenir.

Ya escucharon a su abuelo, es definitivo. Además, tiene derecho a conservar su privacidad¿no creen?- a regañadientes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo-. Así me gusta. Harry, puedes continuar- dijo Severus, aunque en el oído de su esposo, susurró-. Aunque más tarde me lo vas a leer completo.

Intentando mantenerse impasible ante el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el ardiente susurro de su pareja en la oreja, con esa insinuación implícita, Harry retomó la lectura.

**2 de Septiembre**

**En cuanto entramos al comedor esta mañana, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Severus con la vista. Pero no estaba. En eso llegó Draco y antes de dirigirse a su mesa, me susurró rápidamente 'tengo algo que contarte, nos vemos a la salida'. **

**Apenas pude tragar bocado. Severus no se presentó a desayunar y algo me decía que Draco quería hablarme sobre él. En cuanto vi que había terminado de desayunar, si es que a eso puede llamársele desayuno ya que comió menos que yo, ambos nos paramos y salimos del comedor. Como si tuviéramos la misma idea, salimos hacia los terrenos y no nos detuvimos ni dijimos una palabra hasta llegar a orillas del lago. **

**-Deberías comer más- dije lo que venía rondando por mi mente desde que lo vi picotear el desayuno-. Necesitas alimentarte, por el bebé.**

**-Lo sé- hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Pero es que las náuseas matutinas me tienen desesperado.**

**-¿No estás tomando la poción que te dieron en San Mungo?**

**-Sí, pero parece que es inútil. De todas maneras Severus dice que pronto cesarán, serán sólo durante los primeros meses- replicó Draco, haciendo un movimiento con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto-. Pero no es de mí de quién quiero hablar, sino de mi padrino.**

**-¿Qué pasa con el Profesor Snape?- aunque traté de disimular no pude evitar el temblor en mi voz. Draco no dijo nada, sólo me miró con ojos comprensivos.**

**-Partió para San Mungo esta mañana- musitó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-. Se va a operar.**

**-¿Se va a operar?- repetí casi sin podérmelo creer-. ¿Pero cómo¿Por qué ahora?- luego caí en cuenta de algo-. ¿Y tú sabías que estaba desfigurado todavía¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Me enteré ayer, mientras hablabas con él.**

**-¿Tú estabas allí?- pregunté, mientras enrojecía súbitamente, recordando el beso.**

**-Juro que cerré los ojos- se burló Draco, echándose a reír-. Pero sí, estaba ahí. No podía dormir y salía de mi habitación cuando los vi y me detuve para no interrumpir.**

**-¿De tu habitación?- estaba francamente extrañado.**

**-Sí. Anoche, después que terminó el banquete de bienvenida, la Profesora McGonagall me llamó a la Dirección y me dijo que a partir de ahora voy a dormir en las habitaciones de mi padrino.**

**-Me alegro- admití con una sonrisa-. Allí vas a estar más seguro.**

**-Bueno, cuando te fuiste, hice mi 'magistral' aparición y hable con él.**

**-¿Hablaste¿De qué?**

**-Ven, vamos a sentarnos y te cuento con calma.**

_**Padrino- musitó el joven rubio, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la figura oscura, que había permanecido inmóvil por largo rato después de la salida de Harry.**_

_**Severus se giró bruscamente hacia su ahijado.**_

_**-¿Draco, qué haces aquí?- lo miró molesto-. ¿Escuchaste algo?**_

_**-Lo suficiente.**_

_**-¿Lo suficiente para qué?**_

_**-Para saber que Harry tiene razón- contestó Draco con tono suave, intentando serenar a su maestro-. Debes de operarte.**_

_**-No- negó el hombre, rotundo.**_

_**-Padrino, ya pagaste con creces tus culpas. Debes dejarlo ir- el hombre lo miró atónito-. ¿No entiendes cómo sé lo que pesa en tu alma, verdad?- al ver que el otro continuaba mirándolo, sin cambiar su expresión, agregó-: Porque sé reconocer el tormento que me aquejó por tanto tiempo. El fantasma de la culpa.**_

_**-¿Qué culpas puedes tener tú?- preguntó, mirándolo con afecto-. ¿Y cómo puedes compararlas con las mías?- sin poder soportar la mirada límpida de los ojos grises, Severus volteó la cara hacia la chimenea encendida.**_

_**-Más de las que crees. Cometí muchos errores- levantó una mano al ver que el hombre se giraba con intención de argumentar-. Pero eso es pasado y debe quedarse ahí. Ambos hicimos cosas que nos permitieron enmendar el camino. Y aunque tus culpas fueran mayores, tu sacrificio por la causa también fue mucho más largo y arriesgado- hundió la mirada en las oscuras orbes-. Padrino, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, ya lo pagaste. Un nuevo sacrificio, además de ser inútil, es una estupidez. Debes operarte.**_

**-Así que tú lo convenciste- musité algo triste sin poderlo evitar. Por un momento me había ilusionado con la idea de que mis palabras habían hecho el cambio.**

**-No, TÚ lo convenciste- rectificó Draco-. Lo llevaste hasta el borde del abismo y con el tiempo hubiera cedido. Digamos que yo aceleré la caída- concluyó con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Y cuándo lo operan?**

**-De hecho no lo sé- me contestó-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall y le preguntamos? Igual la primera hora teníamos Pociones, así que estamos libres.**

**Acepté con una sonrisa y partimos rumbo a la Dirección. La profesora nos dijo que acababa de hablar con Severus y lo iban a operar al día siguiente. Así que sólo me queda esperar.**

**Pero que larga se me va a hacer la espera.**

**Harry. **

Me operé por ti- confesó Severus, abrazando a su esposo con más fuerza.

Quería estar guapo para ti- se burló Frank.

Pero abuelito, pudiste pedir que de paso te arreglaran la nariz¿no crees?- agregó Mark, burlón.

Pues sí, pero ya que la herencia es cuestión de genética, eso no hubiera influido en la adquisición de la tuya.

Todos se rieron ante el mohín de disgusto de los gemelos, ya que siempre les hacían bromas pues su nariz era una copia casi idéntica de la de su abuelo Severus.

Quien tiene techo de vidrio...- recitó Draco con guasa.

Al ver que estaba a punto de formarse una trifulca familiar, Harry se apresuró a leer de nuevo.

**3 de Septiembre **

**Querido diario.**

**La Profesora McGonagall nos dijo que ya operaron a Severus y todo salió bien, pero va a tener que quedarse unos cuantos días en San Mungo, así que he decidido ir a verlo.**

**Los chicos intentaron hacerme desistir, pero no pudieron convencerme, al final se rindieron y aceptaron hacerme el quite ante Bill.**

**Por cierto, no te he contado sobre Bill Weasley. Es el hermano mayor de Ron, un tipo encantador y desde este año el nuevo profesor de Duelo y Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, ya que al ascender nuestra Jefa anterior a Directora, le resulta imposible ejercer esas funciones.**

**Nos enteramos que era nuestro nuevo profesor en el tren camino a Hogwarts. Por cierto, te hubieras podido reír al ver la cara de Remus cuando vio a ese tipazo pelirrojo, delgado y atlético, avanzar por el andén con una sonrisa. Llevábamos un año sin verlo y al parecer el cambio impacto sobremanera, y muy positivamente, a mi querido Remus.**

**Ron me dijo que Bill también es gay, así que de verdad espero que ellos dos puedan llegar a tener una relación. Remus ha sufrido tanto. Merece tener un pedacito de felicidad.**

**Está decidido, mañana pienso ir a San Mungo a ver a Severus**

**Harry. **

Y hablando de Remus y Bill¿dónde andan esos dos que hace un montón que no sé de ellos?- preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

En un lugar perdido de la mano de Dios- rió Severus-. No sé si Laos o Afganistán.

¿Quien nos diría que al final iban a irse como misioneros?- musitó Harry, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de los buenos amigos.

Cualquiera que los conociera un poco, Bill tiene alma de aventurero y Remus sólo se deja llevar.

Es cierto- confirmó Harry, riendo.

¿Y al final te escapaste a ver al abuelo Severus, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, curiosa, cambiando de tema.

Sí- confirmó Severus.

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- inquirió Harry, asombrado.

Sigue leyendo y después te cuento- sonrió su esposo.

Con expresión un tanto desconcertada, Harry empezó a leer nuevamente.

Continuara...

Reviews:

Tercy sscloe: Me alegra que te esté gustando, ojalá no te desilusione el nuevo capítulo. Por favor, cuida tu cabello y no lo jales, y disculpa si tardo en actualizar, es que también tengo las actualizaciones de alima. Mil gracias por tu comentario. Besitos.

Katsu-dark: Que lindo que te haya gustado, ojalá el nueva capítulo también. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Besitos.

Paula Moonlight: Jaja, sip, esa era la idea, la misma que tu aplicas en tu exceklente historia . Gracias mil por tu apoyo amiguita. Besitos.


	4. capítulo 4

Titulo: Retazos de vida

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

**Gracias Zipi, que haría yo sin ti. Te quiero.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para Paula Moonlight por ser tan genial. Si no han leído Pociones y Sentimientos, háganlo, no tiene pierde.**

**4 de Septiembre **

**Querido diario**

**Te juro que no sé si reír o llorar, aunque estoy seguro que tú te vas a mondar de la risa. Ha sido el viaje más sub-realista que he hecho en mi vida, y no estoy exagerando. De hecho, he podido sacar varias conclusiones de mi experiencia.**

**1.- Dos clases de Aparición son definitivamente insuficientes y los del Ministerio son **

**unos ineptos por haberme dado el permiso.**

**2-. Vestirse con una camisa de seda trasparente no es lo apropiado para andar por **

**Londres, muggle o mágico, de noche. La vanidad se paga.**

**3-. Nunca, pero jamás, jamás, jamás, debo intentar volver a visitar San Mungo de **

**noche.**

**4-. Las botas con tacón son una mierda para escapar de los perros.**

**5-. Las serpientes son unos animales encantadores.**

**¿Qué porque te digo todo esto? Ja, espera que te cuente y verás. Menos mal que eres un diario y no te puedes reír de mí. **

-Hay, abuelo, hablabas con el diario como si fuera una persona- se rió Draco con cariño.

-Es que para mí lo era- contestó Harry, apartando la atención de la lectura y fijando su cálida mirada en su nieto mayor-. Era mi mayor confidente.

-¿Por qué lo interrumpes, Draco?- le reclamó Frank, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No ves que esto se está empezando a poner bueno? Me parece que esa debió ser una visita muy interesante.

-Yo opino lo mismo- convino Severus, tan intrigado como sus nietos-.¿Quieres seguir, amor?

-Vale. Pero, por favor, por favor, no se rían ¿si?

Una carcajada general fue la respuesta ante la cara de borrego degollado de Harry.

-Tranquilo, abuelito, yo al menos no me voy a reír.

-Para ser franco, mi niña, me temo que esta vez hasta tú te vas a reír- y lanzando un suspiro resignado, volvió sus ojos una vez más al diario.

**Me pasé interminables horas frente al espejo, deseaba lucir muy atractivo para Sev. Sí, sabía que estaba enfermo y que probablemente ni siquiera le importara que fuera a visitarlo e incluso detestara la idea de verme allí, pero igual muy dentro de mí conservaba la esperanza de llegar a gustarle aunque fuera un poquito.**

**Desistiendo de poder domar mi rebelde cabello, me alejé del espejo y observé mi apariencia. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos muy ajustados y una camisa negra transparente ceñida al cuerpo. Calzaba unas botas de medio tacón que me había prestado Draco, diciéndome que así me vería más alto y elegante, y una capa de viaje negra con ribetes plateados, que disimulaba un tanto el resto de mi ropa muggle.**

**Luego de echarme encima casi medio frasco de perfume, respiré hondo y comenzó mi aventura.**

** i_ Harry y sus amigos caminaban rápidamente hacia los linderos de Hogwarts, más allá de los cuales el chico podría Aparecerse con facilidad._**

_**-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, indecisa.**_

_**-Completamente- corroboró el joven mirando a su amiga-. Necesito verlo, Hermione. Está enfermo- terminó como si con eso lo explicara todo.**_

_**-Lo sé- musitó su amiga-, pero es riesgoso, todavía hay muchos Mortífagos sueltos. Quizás mañana podrías pedir permiso a la Profesora McGonagall e ir con Remus o...**_

**_-Sabes que lo primero que me van a preguntar es por qué quiero ir a ver a mi muy odiado Profesor de Pociones. ¿Y qué les voy_ _a decir, que no aguanto las ganas de verlo porque estoy enamorado de él?_**

_**-Herm, Harry tiene razón, es muy improbable que le dieran permiso- intervino Ron.**_

**_-Sin contar con que tampoco es muy factible que mi padrino quiera verlo- agregó Draco, pero al ver la expresión triste que adquirió el rostro de su amigo, se apresuró a agregar-. Aunque creo que eso es puro teatro y él desea verte tanto como tu a él._ **

-De hecho, me moría por verte- musitó Severus en el oído de su pareja, mordisqueando su cuello sin que sus nietos lo notaran. Harry se estremeció y continuó:

_**-Gracias, Draco, pero ambos sabemos que eso es un sueño- dijo Harry con una mirada nostálgica.**_

_**-Bueno, ya llegamos- declaró Ron interrumpiéndolos, pues habían alcanzado el límite de la propiedad-. ¿Estás listo?**_

_**-Sí- confirmó Harry, avanzando hasta traspasar el lindero.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Ron.**_

_**-No, esto debo hacerlo solo.**_

_**-Harry, ten mucho cuidado- suplicó Hermione.**_

_**-No te preocupes- su amigo le sonrió, tranquilizándola-. Lo tendré.**_

_**Y sin otra palabra, desapareció, dejando a sus amigos pensativos y bastante preocupados**_

_**Segundos después aparecía en la entrada del Hospital San Mungo... ¿o no?**_

"_**Joder, que mal huele aquí" pensó Harry, mientras se reponía del agitado trayecto. ¿Acaso ningún medio de trasportación mágico podía ser medianamente tranquilo? "Y está demasiado oscuro, no hay un mísero farol. Y encima caí sobre algo que..."**_

_**Moviéndose con algo de dificultad, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su capa y murmuró 'lumus'. Cuando la luz que salía de la punta de la varita iluminó el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado en lo que parecía ser un gran cajón, rodeado de algo claramente pestilente. ¿Pero... cómo?**_

_**Decidió que no era el momento de preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta allí, sino cómo iba a salir. Sosteniendo la varita con los dientes, extendió los brazos hacia la tapa del cajón y empujó con fuerza. Afortunadamente, luego de un par de intentos la tapa cedió y Harry se encontró viendo el cielo estrellado. Se apresuró a salir de ese sitió, para darse cuenta que había ido a aterrizar dentro de un contenedor de basura.**_

_**Razonando que lo más recomendable era que asistiera a unas cuantas clases más de Aparición, dos docenas como mínimo, empuño su varita y se lanzo un encantamiento de limpieza, antes de mirar a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?**_

_**La luz del callejón en que estaba parado no era mucho mayor que la que había dentro del contenedor. Apenas un par de farolas permanecían intactas, lanzando una luz mortecina francamente atemorizante. Para colmo, aunque el cielo estaba estrellado estaban en luna nueva, por lo cual la noche era especialmente oscura.**_

_**Aunque no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba o hacia dónde quedaba San Mungo, sabía que era muy peligroso quedarse ahí, así que comenzó a avanzar con cautela, ayudándose con su varita para iluminar el camino.**_

_**Llegó hasta la esquina del callejón y dobló a la derecha, para encontrarse de frente con una enorme figura que bloqueaba casi la totalidad del camino. Se trataba de un mastín enorme, más grande incluso que el perro de tres cabezas que protegía la piedra filosofal en su primer año en Hogwarts, o al menos así se lo pareció a él. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad malévolamente y mostraban sus enormes fauces mientras gruñía con cara de muy pocos amigos.**_

_**-Perrito bonito- musitó Harry tratando de tranquilizar al animal. No se atrevía a lanzarle un desmaius o un stupefy por miedo a que con el movimiento la bestia se le lanzara encima. Tal vez si seguía hablando con él podría manejarlo-. Mira perrito, yo no te voy a hacer nada- el animal gruñó con más fuerza mientras Harry retrocedía lentamente y trataba de vislumbrar una vía de escape. Unos cuantos metros más allá se levantaba una amplia tapia que podría convertirse en su salvación-. Tranquilo perrito, tranquilo.**_

_**En eso se escuchó un fuerte ruido que distrajo al animal brevemente. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Harry dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, maldiciendo la idea de aceptarle las botas a Draco. Volteando ligeramente la cabeza, notó que la condenada bestia corría tras él.**_

"**_Si salgo de esta con vida" pensaba mientras corría a todo tren hacia el muro, "no pienso volver a ponerme unas botas con tacón en mi vida"_**

_**Cuando llegó al muro el perro casi lo alcanzaba. Se impulso con fuerza y saltó la tapia; con la adrenalina acelerada a causa del temor y la carrera, ni siquiera sintió el tirón en su espalda y no fue hasta que estuvo al otro lado cuando se dio cuenta que el condenado chucho se había quedado con su capa.**_

_**Ante el impulso que llevaba al saltar la tapia no pudo evitar caer sentado, dándose un fuerte golpe. Se levantó con dificultad y se frotó la rabadilla, maldiciendo a todos los perros del país y del continente entero, sin olvidar imprecarse una vez más por su falta de atención en las clases de Aparición.**_

_**-¿Y ahora dónde demonios estoy?- masculló por lo bajo, paseando su vista alrededor.**_

_**Al parecer, se encontraba en el patio trasero de un bar, restauran, motel o más probablemente un tiradero, ya que en lo alto de la casa se podía observar un cartel doble que en letras de neón, rezaba: "El Paraíso del Deseo". Pensando que el dichoso nombrecillo no le daba muy buena espina, pero viendo que entrar allí era su única salida para poder descubrir dónde estaba y cómo llegar a San Mungo, se lanzó un nuevo hechizo de limpieza y se encaminó hacia el frente del local.**_

_**Bastante aprehensivo, empujó la puerta de entrada, y se sorprendió al encontrarse en un bar elegantemente decorado y bastante acogedor. Había una gran barra al fondo y múltiples mesas desperdigadas alrededor de una pista de baile donde, al son de la suave melodía que salía de un piano situado en una esquina, en ese momento bailaban dos o tres parejas que Harry miró sorprendido. Se encontraba en un bar gay.**_

_**Sintiéndose más confiado, ya que el ambiente parecía bastante tranquilo, se dirigió con presteza hacia el barman que estaba atendiendo la barra, pensando que seguramente él podría orientarlo apropiadamente.**_

_**-Buenas noches, joven- lo saludó el hombre de mediana edad, luciendo una amplia sonrisa-. Le preguntaría qué desea tomar, pero primero debo ver su identificación. Usted parece muy joven para estar aquí.**_

_**-No, señor- empezó Harry algo incómodo-, yo sólo quería...**_

_**-¿Por qué molestas al chico, Jeff?- preguntó un hombre rubio que en ese momento se acercó a la barra y se sentó al lado de Harry-. Deja que pida lo que quiera, yo creo que está bastante grandecito para decidir por si solo- agregó, lanzándole una mirada lasciva.**_

_**Harry tragó con fuerza, la verdad aquel hombre no le gustaba nada.**_

_**-Déjalo en paz, Sam- dijo el barman, mirando al aludido con furia contenida-. Es sólo un muchacho.**_

_**-Mejor- Sam se acercó aún más a Harry y puso una mano en su muslo, en una grosera caricia-. Es carne fresca.**_

_**-Y de la buena- agregó un segundo hombre, parándose al otro lado de Harry.**_

_**-Óiganme- Harry se paró con presteza y se apartó de ambos hombres, observándolos y evaluando sus posibilidades. Al parecer se encontraba en un bar muggle por lo que usar la varita era impensable, y en un enfrentamiento contra dos sujetos de ese tamaño llevaba todas las de perder. A su alrededor, cada quien estaba en lo suyo y dificultaba que consiguiera ayuda, aunque quizás el tal Jeff lo apoyara. Pero no tenía alternativa, así que tratando de mostrar una confianza que no poseía, exclamó -: ¿Cómo se atreven? Déjenme en paz.**_

_**-Vaya con el mocoso, si hasta gallito nos salió- se burló Sam, tomándolo del brazo.**_

_**-Suélteme- gritó Harry, intentando alejarse y pensando que al final iba a resultar inevitable usar la varita. Menuda la que se le iba a armar.**_

_**-¿Y si no quiero?- el hombre lanzó una desagradable carcajada.**_

_**-Ya escuchaste al joven- la voz profunda y serena resonó por el lugar-. Suéltalo.**_

_**El hombre obedeció de inmediato y se volvió al recién llegado.**_

_**-Jarson, hombre- musitó, colocándose a prudencial distancia del hombre-. No te enfades, sólo bromeábamos con el chico.**_

_**-Pues no me parece que él se esté riendo, así que lárguense- cuando se perdieron de vista, se volteó hacia Harry-. No te preocupes, muchacho. No te volverán a molestar. ¿Pero se puede saber que hace un crío como tú en un lugar como éste?**_

_**-No soy un crío- replicó Harry enfadado, apartándose el pelo del rostro y observando atentamente al hombre frente a él. A decir verdad era bastante guapo, con el cabello negro y liso cortado muy corto y unos ojos azules impresionantes, sin contar con un cuerpo que quitaba el aliento, tendría alrededor de treinta años y una hermosa sonrisa.**_

_**-¿Harry Potter?**_

_**El cabello de Harry volvió de inmediato a su lugar.**_

_**-¿Sabe quien soy? Pensé que éste era un sitio muggle- comentó confundido.**_

_**-Y lo es, pero yo soy mago. Ven, vamos a hablar con calma- lo asió por un codo y lo guió hasta una mesa alejada-. ¿Se puede saber que hace el salvador del mundo mágico a media noche en un bar muggle cuando deberías estar en Hogwarts?**_

_**A pesar del reclamo implícito en sus palabras, el tono del hombre era conciliador y tranquilizador y a Harry le inspiró confianza de inmediato, por lo que decidió contarle la verdad. Pero antes debía saber algo.**_

_**-¿Cómo es que conoces tanto de mí?- inquirió curioso.**_

_**-¿Quién no conoce al héroe del mundo mágico?**_

_**-Por favor, no me llames así- pidió Harry-. No me agrada**_

_**-Vale- aceptó el otro con una sonrisa-. Supongo que tanta notoriedad no es agradable ¿me equivoco?- Harry se limitó a hacer un mohín conviniendo con Jarson-. En cuanto a tu pregunta, digamos que leo El Profeta- dijo con una sonrisa y no necesitó mayor explicación.**_

_**-Sí, han hecho de mi vida una novela por entregas- en su voz se percibía claramente el profundo disgusto que eso le causaba.**_

_**-Pero también supe mucho de ti en el campo de batalla.**_

_**-¿En el campo de batalla?- inquirió Harry, intrigado.**_

_**-Sí. Digamos que yo fui uno de esos sujetos anónimos que luchó a favor de la luz- dijo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-. Claro, yo me encargué de los mortífagos menos notorios- una expresión seria cubrió sus facciones al recordar la batalla-. Cuando todo terminó, la historia de cómo derrotaste a Voldemort se corrió como pólvora- lo miró fijamente y terminó-. Gracias.**_

_**-No tienes por qué darlas- desestimó Harry-. Como tú acabas de confirmar, hubo muchos magos y brujas anónimos que me ayudaron en la pelea. Y mucha gente que incluso se sacrificó para que yo pudiera derrotarlo.**_

_**-Y entonces- insistió Jarson cambiando bruscamente de tema-. Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas. ¿Estás un poco lejos de la escuela, ¿no crees?**_

_**Harry se echó a reír.**_

_**-¿Sabías que eres insistente?- ante el asentimiento del sonriente Jarson, explicó-. La verdad es que me perdí- y procedió a explicarle todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ese momento.**_

_**-Pues vas a tener que tomar clases extra de Aparición- dijo Jarson descojonaó de risa.**_

_**-Eso es lo que me vengo diciendo desde que aparecí en el bote de basura- confesó Harry con cara de circunstancias.**_

_**-¿Y por qué quieres ir a San Mungo a esta hora?**_

_**-Debo ver a alguien- fue la escueta respuesta.**_

_**-¿Quién puede ser tan importante como para que vagues de noche por Londres?**_

_**Harry no contestó.**_

_**-Vale, entiendo que la persona que vas a visitar debe ser alguien muy importante... y secreto- amplió su sonrisa-. Y supongo que tienes muchas ganas de verla... ¿o verlo?**_

_**-Verlo- dijo Harry, sonriendo a su vez.**_

_**-Bien- Jarson se levantó bruscamente-. Es ese caso, no lo hagamos esperar- al ver que Harry lo miraba interrogante, explicó-: Te voy a acompañar a San Mungo. No quiero que te pierdas irremediablemente en Londres. Él no me lo perdonaría.**_

_**-No creo que a él le importe- declaró Harry con tristeza.**_

_**-Después de conocerte, lo dudo- y sin más, el hombre se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido.**_

_**Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de esa 'amistad' recién adquirida y de la noche serena, hasta que llegaron a un edificio profusamente iluminado, sólo visible a los ojos mágicos.**_

_**-Bien, hemos llegado- declaró Jasón, tendiéndole la mano-. De ahora en adelante todo queda en tus manos. Mucha suerte con tu chico.**_

_**-Gracias por todo- Harry sonrió de corazón, estrechando su diestra en un cálido apretón, sabía que acababa de encontrar un buen amigo-. Espero volverte a ver.**_

_**-Tenlo por seguro- dijo Jarson, sonriendo, y sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció calle abajo**_

-Así fue como conociste a Jarson- musitó Severus pasmado, recordando cuan celoso había estado de ese hombre en el pasado-. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-En aquel momento no se dio la oportunidad- contestó Harry, sonriendo-. Además, te veías tan bien celoso.

-¿Celoso del tío Jarson?- preguntó Draco, intrigado-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Es una larga historia que está reflejada en el diario, pero tendrás que tener paciencia, aún falta algo de tiempo para eso- explicó Harry, señalando una página que estaba como a mitad del cuaderno.

-Por lo pronto, que te baste con saber que el 'Tío Jarson' me sacó unas cuantas de mis canas actuales- acotó Severus.

-Muy merecidas por cierto- agregó Harry.

Todos se rieron ante la cara de 'pobrecito de mí' que puso Severus.

-¿Y por qué nunca oímos hablar de él?- preguntó Frank.

-Murió hace varios años, de una enfermedad muggle, eras muy pequeño todavía, por eso no lo recuerdas.

-Era misionero- intervino Severus-. Él fue quien metió esas locas ideas en la cabeza de esos dos descerebrados de Remus y Bill.

Todos miraron a Severus comprensivos. Sabían que su abuelo sentía mucho afecto por sus tíos y, aunque no lo confesara, no le hacía nada de gracia que estuvieran en las misiones.

-Bueno, mejor sigo leyendo que aún falta la peor parte.

-¿Más?- preguntó Mark asombrado-. Menudo viaje tuviste, abuelo.

-Verás, verás...

_**Una vez solo, Harry se giró sonriente hacia el iluminado edificio y se encaminó hacia los pulcros escalones de piedra, que empezó a subir con paso apresurado, ansioso de ver a Severus. Cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la entrada de vidrio, una voz masculina lo detuvo.**_

_**-¿A dónde cree que va, jovencito?- preguntó el hombre en tono severo.**_

"_**Joder, ya me estoy cansando de tanto niño, crío, jovencito" rumió internamente Harry, mientras se giraba hacia el origen de la voz, para descubrir a un mago cuya túnica tenía una insignia de guardián.**_

_**-Voy a visitar a un enfermo- explicó lo más educadamente que pudo.**_

_**-¿Y cree que estas son horas de visitas?**_

_**-Es que vengo de muy lejos y neces...**_

_**-No me interesa lo que necesita, la hora de visita terminó- el guardia era realmente desagradable-. Regrese mañana a las ocho.**_

_**Harry respiró profundo e intentó hacer un nuevo intento cortés.**_

_**-Verá, señor, lo que ocurre es que vivo fuera de Londres y debo regresar a mi casa esta misma noche. Mañana me va a ser imposible.**_

_**-Entonces deje un recado- gruñó el sujeto sin conmoverse-, pero esta noche no entra.**_

_**Viendo que convencer a ese energúmeno iba a resultar tiempo perdido, Harry bajó nuevamente los escalones, tratando de idear un modo de entrar sin ser visto. Pensando que quizás podría incursionar por una ventana o algo así, bordeó la esquina del hospital, rumbo a la parte trasera de la edificación.**_

_**Decepcionado, observó que todas las ventanas del lateral estaban cerradas, así que siguió bordeándolo hasta llegar al patio trasero, que daba justo hacia los jardines por donde había paseado con Draco el día que diagnosticaron su embarazo.**_

_**Escudriñando la fachada a la tenue luz proveniente de los faroles del patio, por fin logró encontrar una ventana abierta a la derecha, a la altura del tercer piso. Infructuosamente buscó una escalera o algo que le permitiera llegar hasta allí, pero su única posibilidad era subir por en entramado de enredaderas que cubría gran parte del muro.**_

_**Se acercó a la pared y jaló las ramas, pensando que lucían lo bastante fuertes para soportar su peso, así que, sin dudarlo más, se asió al ramaje con manos y pies y comenzó a subir lentamente.**_

_**Había subido alrededor de dos metros sin mucho problema cuando de pronto un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención. Giró la vista para encontrarse con la araña más grande que hubiera visto en su vida.**_

"_**Merlín, imagino la cara que pondría Ron si estuviera en mi lugar"**_

_**Sin preocuparse mucho del bicho, pensando que si él no la molestaba ella no lo molestaría, trató de seguir su camino. La araña, sin embargo, tenía otra idea, así que se apresuró a interceptarlo. En ese momento el joven se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una araña común y corriente sino de una especialmente agresiva y cuya picadura, si bien no era mortal, era sumamente dolorosa.**_

_**Trató de apartarse de su caminó con rapidez pero el animalejo, cada vez más agresivo, corrió tras suyo, intentando atacar una mano que Harry apartó con rapidez, perdiendo parte de su estabilidad.**_

_**Mientras se balanceaba precariamente sobre la enredadera, observó que por su izquierda aparecía otra araña idéntica a la primera. Durante unos minutos continuó luchando por seguir su camino, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro para escapar de las arañas, pero al final los condenados bichos lo acorralaron y tuvo que soltarse, yendo a parar con su derriere sobre el duro suelo.**_

_**-Mierda, ¿por qué siempre me tengo que golpear el culo?- masculló, mientras se levantaba, sobando la parte más blanda de su anatomía.**_

_**-Menosss mal que tienesss buenosss amortiguadoresss- escuchó un siseo a sus espaldas.**_

_**-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó, hablando en parsel.**_

_**-¿Puedesss entenderme?- una hermosa serpiente, de piel roja con rayas naranjas y azules y alrededor de medio metro de longitud, asomó su cabeza entre los matorrales.**_

_**-Sssí, yo hablo parsssel.**_

_**-¿Parsssel?**_

_**-Asssi llamamosss losss magosss lo que tú hablasss.**_

_**-Vaya, nunca había conocido alguien que nosss entendiera. **_

_**-Que yo sssepa, Sssólo yo sssoy capaz de hacerlo- dijo Harry, mientras regresaba al muro del hospital.**_

_**-¿A dónde vasss?- preguntó la serpiente.**_

_**-Debo sssubir a esssa ventana- dijo señalando hacia arriba.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Quiero visssitar a alguien y el guardia de la entrada no me deja passsar.**_

_**-Por ahí no vasss a poder sssubir, hay másss arañasss- advirtió el ofidio.**_

_**-Pero debo tratar, no hay otra forma de entrar.**_

_**-Yo te puedo ayudar.**_

_**-¿Puedesss?**_

_**-Sssí. Sssígueme.**_

_**La serpiente se deslizó con rapidez rumbo a la parte frontal del edificio, con Harry a sus talones. Cuando casi llegaban a la última esquina, se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia Harry.**_

_**-Yo voy a dissstraer al gruñón mientrasss tú te cuelasss por la entrada.**_

_**-¿Pero no ssserá peligrossso para ti?**_

_**-Que va, esss un gordinflón que apenasss ssse mueve, me encanta hacerlo correr trasss de mí.**_

_**-¿Ssabess que me caesss muy bien?**_

_**-También tu me caesss bien- siseó la serpiente, antes de dirigirse hacia los escalones de piedra.**_

_**Como había vaticinado el animal, mientras el guardia gordinflón corría tratando de atraparla infructuosamente, Harry se coló a través de la puerta de vidrio, llegando al vestíbulo principal.**_

_**Encontró que no había nadie en recepción, así que decidió subir al primer piso y averiguar con las enfermeras de guardia cual era la habitación de Severus. Poniendo manos a la obra, localizó rápidamente las escaleras y empezó a subir.**_

_**Al salir al piso superior, decidido se dirigió a la joven bruja que estaba en el mostrador de enfermería y saludó con cortesía.**_

_**-Buenas noches, señorita. **_

_**-La joven lo miró sorprendida, pero recuperándose rápidamente le contestó de igual manera.**_

_**-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?**_

_**-Sí, por favor, ¿podría decirme cuál es la habitación de Severus Snape?**_

_**-¿Es usted familiar del señor Snape?- preguntó, mirándola con aire profesional.**_

_**-No, soy- Harry dudo brevemente-, un amigo.**_

_**-Lo siento pero el horario de visita termina a las ocho de la noche. A esta hora sólo se permite la presencia de los familiares que acompañan al enfermo.**_

"_**Joder con el horario de visita" pensó Harry a punto de cabreo. Intentando calmarse, puso su mejor sonrisa atrapa bobas e insistió.**_

_**-¿No podría decirme al menos el número de su habitación y en que piso está?**_

_**Halagada por la sonrisa y la galantería de Harry, la enfermera buscó en un cuaderno.**_

_**-Lo siento- dijo al final, con una tímida sonrisa de disculpas-. No puedo darle esa información. El señor Snape tiene prohibidas las visitas.**_

_**-¿Prohibidas?- musitó Harry, preocupado-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está grave?**_

_**-Nada de eso- lo tranquilizó la joven-. Según pone aquí, es por petición del enfermo.**_

"_**Típico de Severus" bufó mentalmente Harry. "Tengo que ver cómo averiguo esa información, pero de aquí no me voy sin verlo"**_

_**-Muy agradecido, bella joven- con una nueva sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y marchó hacia las escaleras.**_

"_**Y ahora qué hago, no puedo empezar a buscar habitación por habitación" reflexionaba, mientras subía al segundo piso, quizás allí descubriera algo de utilidad. Cuando estaba a puntó de salir al pasillo, vio a un joven medimago que cruzaba con paso cansado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea tan desesperada como descabellada. **_

"_**Cómo se enteren de lo que voy a hacer, ni ser el salvador del mundo mágico va a impedir que termine en Azkaban"**_

_**Siguió al medimago teniendo cuidado de que el hombre no notara nada, por suerte parecía bastante cansado e iba muy distraído. Mientras caminaba, Harry miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara en sus planes. Todavía no sabía cómo lo iba a conseguir, lo único que tenía claro es que debía hacerlo por el método muggle, si usaba magia y analizaban su varita, estaría perdido.**_

_**Mientras pasaba por una de los corredores, su vista se posó en el objeto ideal. Era una de esas jarras de barro que se usaban para poner agua, lo suficiente pesada como para cumplir su propósito, pero no tanto como para descalabrar permanentemente al pobre hombre.**_

_**Sin detenerse a pensarlo nuevamente por miedo a arrepentirse, tomó la jarra y se apresuró hacia el medimago. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, levantó el brazo, cerró los ojos y lo estrelló contra su cabeza.**_

**_-¿_**Atacaste al hombre?- el tono de Severus reflejaba una total incredulidad y Harry enrojeció violentamente. Sus nietos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Ese es mi abuelo!- exclamó Mark y su gemelo aplaudió alborozado.

-No, no, chicos, eso estuvo muy mal- se disculpó Harry-. Todavía hoy no entiendo cómo me atreví a hacerlo pero fue una barbaridad.

-Pero una barbaridad bastante efectiva- se burló Draco.

-Fue un delito- dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido-. Podían haberte metido preso.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Harry no sabía donde meter la cabeza.

-Menos mal que no te pasó nada, abuelito- dijo Lisa, acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo, antes de regresar a su posición al lado de su primo.

-Bueno, tanto como nada...

-¿Te descubrieron?- preguntó Frank, horrorizado.

-Descubrirme no, pero digamos que pronto pagué por mi temeridad.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Severus, ahora más intrigado que enfadado.

-Déjenme seguir leyendo y lo sabrán.

_**Cuando Harry vio al hombre caer al suelo inconsciente se dio plena cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Al pasar había visto una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y en cuyo interior se almacenaban escobas y tobos, así que arrastró al medimago hasta allí, sabiendo que a primera hora de la mañana lo encontrarían. Luego de quitarle su túnica, gorro y mascarilla de medimago, convocar unas cuerdas y amarrarlo y amordazarlo, salió con cautela y se dirigió al cuarto piso.**_

_**Esta vez en el mostrador se encontraba una señora de mediana edad.**_

_**-Doctor McBride- lo saludó con una sonrisa-, ¿cómo está? ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas?**_

_**-Me envió el gran jefe- contestó Harry, rezando porque lo que dijera no fuera una tontería y lo descubrieran-. Debo hacer una ronda a los enfermos.**_

_**-La última de la noche, ¿no?- contestó la mujer.**_

"_**Merlín, menos mal que coló la excusa?**_

_**-Sí, hago esto y me voy a casa- contestó.**_

_**-¿Y por qué tiene puesto el tapabocas?**_

_**-Tengo un ligero resfrío, nada preocupante ni contagioso, pero prefiero prevenir.**_

_**-Sí, es mejor no andar repartiendo microbios entre los enfermos- la enfermera sacó una lista de los enfermos hospitalizados-. Aquí tiene los nombres de nuestros inquilinos- bromeó-. No son muchos y son muy amables, excepto el gruñón del 411.**_

"_**Ese tiene que ser Severus", pensó Harry de inmediato.**_

_**Revisó los nombres de los enfermos y allí estaba, piso 4, habitación 411, Severus Snape.**_

_**-Pues menos mal que no son muchos, ya tengo ganas de irme a casa y...**_

_**-Doctor McBride, Doctor McBride.**_

_**-Doctor, lo llaman.**_

_**Ante la advertencia de la mujer en el mostrador, Harry se dio cuenta que la enfermera que corría presurosa hacia ellos se dirigía a él, así que la miró interrogante.**_

_**-¿Dígame?**_

_**-Doctor, llevamos un buen rato llamándolo pero no contestaba- explicó precipitadamente-. El Doctor Voltan lo necesita en cirugía- al ver que Harry no se movía, la mujer insistió-. Apresúrese, es una emergencia. A la señora Colster se le adelantó el parto y el doctor necesita su ayuda.**_

"_**Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensó Harry mientras seguía a la joven rumbo al quirófano. "¿Cómo salgo de este lío?"**_

_**Al llegar al área de cirugía lo recibió el grito más espeluznante que había escuchado en su vida.**_

"_**Merlín" pensó espantado. "Eso suena peor que una Banshee con dolor de muelas"**_

_**-Rápido, doctor- instó la enfermera que le había acompañado hasta allí, señalándole unos grandes lavabos-. El bebé está a punto de llegar.**_

_**Se lavó concienzudamente las manos y la joven le puso un par de guantes quirúrgicos.**_

"_**Menos mal que no me hicieron quitarme la túnica ni el tapabocas"**_

_**-Al fin, hombre- lo recibió Igor Voltan cuando entró en el pabellón-. Esto es urgente. La señora está a punto de parir. Necesito que me ayudes en caso de problemas y te ocupes del bebé.**_

"_**Oh, no. Por favor, Dios, por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla. Prometo no volver a descalabrar a ningún medimago, pero sácame de este lío"**_

_**Un nuevo gritó agónico fue toda la respuesta que recibió a sus plegarias.**_

_**-Tranquila, Helga- decía el medimago en ese momento-. Ya veo la cabeza. Sólo un esfuerzo más y saldrá el bebé.**_

"_**¿Le dice que se tranquilice? Joder, si eso es igual que pasar una Quaffle por el cuello de una botella"**_

_**-Vamos, Helga- animó el doctor Voltan.**_

_**Un nuevo grito.**_

"_**Si esto sigue, me voy a quedar sordo perdido"**_

_**-Ya está- el tono de Igor Voltan denotaba alegría-. Ya pasó todo, Helga, eres madre de una hermosa nena. Ahora el Doctor McBride va a limpiar a tu bebé, lo va a pesar y en unos minutos lo tendrás en tus brazos.**_

"_**¿Qué yo QUEE?"**_

_**-John- dijo el medimago, tendiéndole la pequeña-, es toda tuya.**_

"_**¿Toda mía? ¿Cómo que toda mía?" los pensamientos de Harry iban a toda vela. "Mierda, ¿y ahora que hago?"**_

_**Recordando lo aprendido el curso anterior en la electiva de Medimagia que Hermione, bendita sea, les había obligado a tomar, Harry tomó al pequeño en sus brazos.**_

"_**Ojalá mi aprendizaje en Medimagia haya sido mejor que el de Apariciones porque si no estoy frito"**_

_**Rezando angustiado, tomó a la pequeña por los pies, cerró los ojos y le dio una pequeña palmada en el culito. Al momento, los berridos que llenaron el ambiente daban cuenta de que de tal madre, tal hija. La niña era una Banshee en miniatura.**_

_**Esforzándose por recordar, siguió limpiando a la bebé, hasta que por fin la tuvo lista, bien envuelta en una cobijita rosada. Miró su arrugada carita y todo el miedo que había sentido hasta ese momento se esfumó y su lugar quedó ocupado por una mezcolanza de sentimientos: ternura, orgullo, alegría. **_

_**Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que había presenciado el milagro de la vida y que había participado en él, aunque indirectamente y gracias a Dios por ello. Imaginó lo orgulloso que debía sentirse el medimago al poder lograr que ese milagro llegara a buen término y pensó que, definitivamente, esa debía ser una gran forma de ganarse el pan.**_

"_**De todas maneras, compadezco al pobre Draco. Demonios, la que le espera."**_

_**La enfermera le quitó a la pequeña de los brazos y el Doctor Voltan se acercó hasta él.**_

_**-Vaya fin de jornada- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-. ¿Vamos a tomarnos un trago?- viendo que Harry empezaba a negar con la cabeza, continuó-: Sí, ya sé, tu bella esposa te espera. Deja a los viejos solterones como yo ir a mascullar su soledad en el bar.**_

_**-No, yo...- empezó Harry, intentando emitir una voz ronca para disimular.**_

_**-Tranquilo, es broma- se rió el otro-. Te entiendo muy bien, de hecho, te envidio. Además, esa gripe está empeorando, es mejor que vayas a casa.**_

_**-Gracias- musitó Harry, y dando media vuelta casi corrió a la puerta.**_

_**-Oye, espera- lo detuvo el otro con voz perentoria.**_

"_**Mierdaaaa, ya me descubrió"**_

_**Se detuvo temblando y giró lentamente hacia el doctor.**_

_**-Saluda a Rita de mi parte- sonrió con cordialidad-. Y agradécele lo de la otra noche. La comida estuvo deliciosa.**_

_**Respirando con alivio, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió del recinto. Si no encontraba pronto la habitación de Severus, el que iba a necesitar hospitalización era él, víctima de un infarto fulminante. **_

Al llegar a este punto Harry detuvo su lectura. Las carcajadas de su familia eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas.

-Vale, vale- musitó avergonzando intentando apaciguarlas-. Prometieron no reírse.

-Lo siento, abuelo- Frank se revolcaba sobre la alfombra sin dejar de reír-. Pero es demasiado gracioso- todos los demás asintieron risueños.

-No pensarían lo mismo si hubieran estado en mi lugar- se quejó Harry, compungido-. Y menos, cuando al entrar a mi primer año en la Facultad de Medimagia, me encontré que entre mis profesores se contaban Igor Voltan y Jhon McBride.

Las carcajadas aumentaron claramente.

-No se rían. Pasé todo mi primer año huyendo de ellos por miedo a que me reconocieran.

-¿Alguna vez lo supieron?

-No. No quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado. En las reuniones sociales de la facultad, era un chiste habitual el que al Profesor McBride lo hubieran atado, amordazado y suplantado sin que ni el Profesor Voltan ni nadie más se diera cuenta. Los estudiantes mencionaban el nombre de Helga o Colster en su presencia sólo para ver como se enfurecían. Si me hubieran descubierto, no me hubiera graduado ni de camillero.

Al ver que las carcajadas en lugar de cesar se intensificaban, Harry se cruzó de brazos y espetó:

-Vale, o se calman o no sigo leyendo.

Había dicho las palabras mágicas, al instante las carcajadas cesaron, aunque continuaron una que otra risita aquí y allá.

-La verdad- comentó Draco-, no entiendo cómo después de eso aún tuviste ánimos para buscar la habitación del abuelo Severus.

-Ainsss, le amour, le amour- canturreó Mark, fingiendo que tocaba un violín.

-Sí, el amor- confirmó Harry, arrebujándose más dentro del abrazo de Severus y tomando nuevamente el diario-. El amor.

_**Harry corrió por los pasillos desiertos y cuando llegó a la habitación 411 respiraba con dificultad. Se quedó mucho rato observando la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, pero al final se cubrió de coraje y empujó.**_

_**La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas alumbrada por una vela flotante que lanzaba una tenue luz sobre el hombre dormido. Se acercó sigilosamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al enfermo, y se detuvo al lado de la cabecera.**_

_**Contempló durante largo rato la figura inmóvil, deleitándose ante la placidez que mostraban los rasgos, o aquellos que podía distinguir, ya que la mitad del rostro estaba oculta por un blanco vendaje.**_

_**Harry deseó con toda su alma tener el valor de extender la mano y acariciar las sutiles pestañas, la angulosa nariz, o los labios delgados. De atreverse a inclinarse y depositar un cálido beso en la frente, ligeramente fruncida aún en medio del sueño y lograr que se relajara. De posar la mano sobre el ancho pecho y sentir el palpitar del corazón.**_

_**Pero no se atrevía. Su valor Gryffindor no alcanzaba para tanto. No soportaría que el mago dormido respondiera con desprecio a alguno de esos gestos. Por eso se quedó allí, parado, observando como si en ello le fuera la vida, como si no hubiera un antes y un después, sólo ese momento.**_

_**Pero lo había, había otro mundo frío, solitario, sin Severus. Un mundo al que pronto debería volver. De pronto no lo soportó más, la agonía de verlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos fue demasiado y la congoja lleno su pecho. Con un quejido apenas audible, salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. Salió por la entrada principal sin siquiera preocuparse del guardia que probablemente lo detendría al verlo, pero afortunadamente parecía que el hombre se había quedado dormido por algún rincón.**_

_**Bajo los peldaños de piedra y al llegar al último no pudo más y se derrumbó. Se sentó sobre el escalón y dejó escapar la congoja en un torrente de lágrimas incontenibles, que no se detuvieron hasta que un cuerpo frío se deslizó en su regazo y una pequeña cabeza se frotó contra su cuello, al tiempo que se escuchaba un confortante siseo.**_

_**-¿Qué passso?¿No pudissste ver a tu amor?**_

_**Harry miró a la serpiente con los ojos anegados y acarició su cabecita.**_

_**-Sssí, lo vi.**_

_**-¿Y te dessspreció?**_

_**-No, ni sssiquiera me vio. Essstaba dormido.**_

_**-¿Entoncesss por que llorasss?**_

_**-Porque todo esss inútil- contesto Harry, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.**_

_**-Essso no lo sabesss- replicó la serpiente-. Esss tonto llorar por algo que no sabesss. Losss humanosss sson muy tontosss.**_

_**Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.**_

_**-Tienesss razón- dijo levantándose, dispuesto a partir.**_

_**-¿Te vasss?- inquirió la serpiente.**_

_**-Sssí, ya ssse me ha hecho demasssiado tarde, deben essstar preocupadosss por mí.**_

_**-Lássstima, me gussstaba hablar contigo. Aquí sssola me aburro.**_

_**-¿Essstas sssola? ¿No hay más serpientesss por aquí?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-¿Te gussstaría venir conmigo? ¿Ssser mi ssserpiente?**_

_**-¿Tu ssserpiente?**_

_**-Ssíi, yo podría conssstruirte un terrario y en Hogwartsss hay muchosss ratonesss para come**_

_**-¿Terrario? ¿Hogwartsss?**_

_**-Un terrario esss un sitio en donde puedasss dormir y Hogwartsss ess la esscuela donde essstudio. Esstarías cómoda y charlaríamosss con frecuencia. Ssserías mi masscota.**_

_**-Me gusssta esso. Tu me caesss bien.**_

_**-Y tu a mi también. ¿Decidido entoncesss?**_

_**-Sssí.**_

_**-Bueno, sssube en mi mano para podernosss ir a casa.**_

_**-¿Como vamosss a viajar?**_

_**-¿Sabesss rezar?**_

_**-¿Rezar?- repitió la serpiente, extrañada.**_

_**-Olvídalo. Me voy a Aparecer, y essspero por Merlín que esssta vez me ssalga bien.**_

**Y eso fue lo que pasó, así que ahora tengo una capa de viaje menos y una serpiente más. Por cierto, se llama Roid, ni me preguntes de dónde salió ese nombre, ella lo eligió.**

**Vaya, contándote todo esto se me han pasado las horas. Mejor me voy a dormir o mañana llegaré tarde a clase de Transformaciones. Con todo lo que me paso esta noche, espero no tener pesadillas**

**Harry**

-Así que en ese viaje encontraste a Roid- musitó Severus.

-Sí.

-¿Roid era familia de Vulcanus, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, recordando la serpiente consentida de su abuelo Harry.

-Sí, era su abuela...¿o será bisabuela?- preguntó, mirando a Severus.

-Ni idea, desconozco la genealogía de tus serpientes- se burló su pareja.

-Muy gracioso- Harry golpeó su mano en un regaño cariñoso-. Pero aún no me has contado como supiste que había ido a visitarte a San Mungo.

-Estaba despierto cuando entraste- explicó el hombre-. Fingí dormir cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, no quería que nadie me fastidiara.

-Pero no abriste los ojos en ningún momento. Además, yo estaba cubierto por el tapabocas, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

-Por tu aroma- confesó Severus.

-¿Por mi aroma?- la voz de Harry denotaba confusión-. Usaba un perfume muy común entre los magos, mucha gente podía haber olido como yo.

-Te equivocas, tu aroma es inconfundible, no sólo es el perfume sino tu cabello, tu piel, es una mezcla. Reconocería tu esencia en una habitación repleta de magos.

-Vaya- intervino Mark, risueño-. Parece que al abuelo Severus se le pegó algo del Tío Remus, ahora reconoce por el olfato- se burló, imitando a un perro olfateando.

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso- gruñó Severus ante la hilaridad general-. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

-Ay, no abuelo, no seas vengativo, todavía es temprano- se quejó Frank.

-No, no lo es, y Lisa ya está cabeceando- intervino Harry, levantándose del sofá e incitando a sus nietos a imitarlo. Luego que los chicos dieron las buenas noches y se deslizaron fuera de la habitación, se abrazó a Severus y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, olfateó a placer-. Además, quiero que me expliques más acerca de ese asunto de los olores.

Continuará...

b Bueno, su lindo apoyo me animó tanto que aquí tienen una nueva actualización, espero que les guste. Un beso enorme a todos /b 

REVIEWS

Tercy-S-Scloe: Sip, definitivamente también me cambio jajja. Gracias mil por tus lindos comentarios, espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste, cuenta las vicisitudes que paso el pobre Harry para llegar a San Mungo. Mil gracias por el apoyo. Besitos

Princesa Semiramis: Que bueno que te esté gustando, me hace muy feliz. No te preocupes que lo voy a seguir, aún quedan muchas cosas por contar. Besitos


	5. capítulo 5

Titulo: Retazos de vida

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

Capítulo 5 

Vaya que éste ha sido un día muy largo- comentó Severus, mientras acompañado de Harry entraban en su habitación.

Los aposentos privados de los patriarcas de la familia Snape-Potter eran como sus dueños, sobrios y elegantes, pero a la vez cálidos y acogedores. Constaban de una pequeña salita, la habitación propiamente dicha, y un lujoso y enorme baño, cuyo mayor atractivo era una bañera redonda donde cabían cómodamente hasta cuatro personas.

La salita donde se encontraban en ese momento estaba decorada con tonos suaves, beige, crema, y algunos toques de marrón y verde bosque. El suelo estaba totalmente cubierto con una espesa alfombra con dibujos en diferentes tonos que variaban desde el ocre suave hasta el amarillo tostado y alrededor se desperdigaban varios cómodos sillones de estilo moderno.

En las paredes uno que otro cuadro de pintores magos ahora famosos, pero que en su tiempo habían sido regalados a los esposos como muestra de aprecio de parte de agradecidos artistas pobres a quienes habían ayudado. Algunas estructuras de caoba donde se alineaban los libros preferidos, y aquí y allá, hermosas esculturas en cobre o bronce.

Una chimenea de mármol, en la que en esos momentos chisporroteaba un alegre fuego, daba calidez al ambiente en las noches frías, contribuyendo a acrecentar la sensación de hogar.

Al fondo de la habitación, una puerta doble de cristales daba hacia un pequeño balcón desde el que se podían divisar el lago y el bosque cercano.

Hacia ese lugar se dirigió Severus con paso pausado, abriendo las puertas y saliendo al exterior. Era un ritual; en cuanto entraba a su refugio al final del día, se dirigía hacia los ventanales y salía al balconcito a respirar el aire sereno de la noche. Aunque muchas veces Harry le acompañaba, éste no podía entender cómo era capaz de salir incluso en las noches de invierno más cruentas.

Pero Severus no lo podía explicar. La paz que lo inundaba al mirar la superficie plateada del lago o la oscuridad de bosque, al sentir el perfume de las flores nocturnas o el ruido de los pequeños animales e insectos, era algo que no podía poner en palabras.

Esa noche la luna llena se reflejaba esplendorosa en la superficie del lago, y Severus no pudo evitar pensar en Remus y en que ya podía admirar esa luna sin temor, gracias a la nueva versión de la Poción Matalobos que el propio Severus había desarrollado muchos años antes. Y tampoco pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciera cuando su mente rememoró los tristes acontecimientos que había conllevado ese proceso, a Jarson y todo aquello por lo que había estado a punto de...

Sí , ha sido un día alucinante- concedió Harry, mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su mentón en el cálido cuello de su esposo-. ¿Y en qué estabas pensando, amor?

Severus desecho sus anteriores pensamientos y se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa.

En lo mucho que te amo- contestó el hombre, dando un tierno beso a su pareja.

Vaya, ¿y por eso tenías esa cara tan triste?

Es que también pensaba en lo cerca que estuve de perderte y...

Shhh- lo interrumpió Harry, poniendo una cálida mano sobre los labios amados-. Nunca estuviste a punto de pederme, no te hubieras podido deshacer de mí ni aunque lo hubieras querido mil veces- se acercó más y posó sus labios sobre el anguloso mentón de su esposo, y fue depositando tenues besos hasta ir a recalar nuevamente al hueco del cuello y musitar-: Ahora quiero que olvides eso y me cuentes más sobre los olores. ¿De verdad eres capaz de reconocerme por el olor?

Severus lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus potentes brazos.

No sólo eso, también soy capaz de reconocer tus estados de ánimo.

Harry se separó y lo miró con cierta guasa.

¿Con que si?

Por supuesto- replicó Severus con suficiencia-. Puedo distinguir tu olor cuando estás triste, o enojado, o deprimido, o eufórico...

No me digas- lo interrumpió Harry con tono sensual, frotando su nariz contra el cuello de su pareja-. ¿Y me podrías decir cómo huelo ahora?

Severus se acercó a su boca y le dio una apasionado beso que lo dejó sin respiración. Sus lenguas se trenzaron en una lucha ya conocida, en un camino recorrido infinitas veces y que siempre parecía nuevo e intransitado, con más experiencia y definitivamente más amor, pero las mismas ansias y la misma pasión de la primera vez

En estos momentos- entre besos, Severus empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta que se comunicaba con el balconcito, rumbo a su dormitorio-, hueles a que estás muy, muy excitado.

Pues para eso no necesitas olfato- musitó Harry sobre su boca, pegándose a su ardiente cuerpo para que pudiera sentir su más que abultada excitación.

La risa ronca de Severus no se hizo esperar. Merlín, cuánto amaba a ese hombre que lo había acompañado por más de media vida. Sin dejar de besarse, entraron en el dormitorio, empezando a retirar las molestas prendas de ropa, ansiosos por sentir el roce de sus pieles y el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

No fue difícil, muchos años de práctica los había hecho definitivamente hábiles, así que, minutos después, dos cuerpos desnudos caían entrelazados sobre la cama, las bocas buscándose con ansiedad y las manos acariciando cada milímetro de piel disponible.

Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre el aún plano estómago de su esposo y se deslizó arriba y abajo, frotando sus excitaciones con desesperante lentitud, mientras gemidos ahogados salían de ambas gargantas. Sin dejar de frotar, bajo su cabeza hasta los oscuros pezones y comenzó a lamerlos y mordisquearlos, mientras las manos de Severus bajaban acariciadoras por su espalda, pasando por sus caderas y terminando en sus redondeadas nalgas, donde comenzaron a hacer sensuales caricias circulares.

Merlín, Harry, te amo tanto.

Por toda respuesta, Harry se apoderó nuevamente de la boca de su pareja, besándolo como si se estuviera ahogando y los labios de Severus fueran su única salvación. Separándose brevemente de esa boca, Severus convocó un frasco de lubricante y el otro no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por Dios, Severus, después de tantos años todavía sigues convocando el lubricante. Sabes bien que no lo necesito.

Nunca- musitó Severus, poniéndose repentinamente serio-. Jamás te tomaré sin prepararte antes.

Vale- concedió Harry, frotándose contra su esposo una vez más-. Además- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño pícaro-, debo confesar que me gustan los preliminares.

Tomando nuevamente la sonriente boca en la suya, Severus untó sus dedos en el lubricante y su mano acariciadora se deslizó a lo largo de la columna de su pareja, hasta llegar a las invitadoras nalgas, y lograr deslizar un par de dedos ansiosos en el abismo entre ellas. Mientras preparaba a Harry con el mismo cuidado de siempre, su boca inquieta iba de su cuello a sus hombros, y de estos de nuevo hasta la otra boca, en una caricia apasionante, pensando que a pesar de los años, la piel de su esposo seguía igual de tersa y delicada, sintiéndose cual seda ardiente entre sus manos, una seda que esperaba poder acariciar hasta el día de su muerte.

Sev... por favor- se escuchó la voz suplicante de Harry.

Tan impaciente como siempre, señor Potter- la burla cariñosa salió de los labios, mientras Severus se deslizaba fácilmente en el tibio interior de su pareja y comenzaba a embestir lentamente.

Señor Snape- rectificó Harry, mientras subía con fuerza sus caderas para unirse con las de su esposo-. Y de hecho- los jadeos y gemidos de los amantes llenaban el ambiente-, hoy estoy un poquito más impaciente que de costumbre.

Sonriendo ante las palabras y los lujuriosos movimientos, Severus aceleró la fuerza y el ritmo de las embestidas.

¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan ansioso?- preguntó al oído de Harry, empujando con fuerza una vez más, al tiempo que su mano se cerraba con firmeza alrededor de la masculinidad de su pareja y empezaba a bombear al mismo ritmo de sus acometidas.

Harry lanzó un gemido aún más sonoro.

No sé- apenas pudo contestar, abrumado por la cercanía del final-. ¿Alguna idea?

Severus quiso reír y replicar, pero a ese punto, la inminencia del orgasmo se lo impidió. Jadeando, aceleró aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas y segundos más tarde, se derramaba dentro del cuerpo de su esposo, seguido casi de inmediato por Harry, quien se descargaba sobre su vientre con un gemido agónico.

¿Estás bien?- murmuró Harry, acurrucándose en el pecho de Severus, quien de inmediato alzó los brazos y rodeó su cuerpo, apretándolo contra si.

Claro- contestó con tono de suficiencia, no desprovisto de una nota de calidez-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres repetir?

De hecho, si tuviéramos veinte años menos no lo dudaría- la voz de Harry destilaba diversión-. Pero a estas alturas, dudo que eso sea posible.

Supongo que lo dirá por usted, señor Snape- replicó Severus, fingiéndose ofendido-. Yo puedo repetir en el momento que quieras- declaró contundente.

¿Hiciste la poción?- preguntó Harry, incorporándose ligeramente para ver la cara de su esposo. Severus llevaba varios meses perfeccionando una poción similar al viagra muggle, pero sin todos los efectos secundarios de esta droga; un hallazgo que si llegaba a buen término, era seguro que marcaría un hito dentro de la medimagia moderna. Ante el asentimiento de éste, continuó-: ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Eso es maravilloso, Sev.

Bueno, en realidad quería darte una sorpresa, con cena de celebración y postre, por supuesto. Además, hoy no pensé que lo necesitaras- bromeó el hombre.

Harry le dio una palmada a guisa de regaño.

¡Al fin perfeccionaste la droga! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

¿Qué vamos a poder hacer el amor con más frecuencia?

No, tonto- el hombre más joven rió y se acurrucó de nuevo contra su pareja-. Me refiero al mérito científico, a todo el tiempo que has trabajado para lograr que esa poción tenga éxito. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Aunque claro- continuó con picardía-, el hecho de que podamos hacer el amor más seguido es una ventaja que no podemos desestimar- mientras Severus soltaba una carcajada, Harry continuó-: ¿Y por qué no me das un poquito de esa poción a ver qué podemos hacer justamente ahora?

°°°°°

¡Al fin, abuelitos!- los recibió la excitada voz de Lisa cuando Harry y Severus llegaron al comedor la mañana siguiente.

Vaya que se demoraron esta vez- se quejó Frank, frunciendo los labios en un gesto característico.

Harry sonrió y Severus alzó una ceja interrogante, mientras observaban a sus cuatro nietos que esperaban impacientes, sentados a la mesa.

La verdad me extraña sobremanera- comentó Severus con ironía-. ¿Quiénes son los que siempre se quejan de que están en vacaciones y es criminal obligarlos a levantarse a las nueve para desayunar en familia? Especialmente en un día como éste- miró hacia el gran ventanal que daba a los terrenos, donde se podía distinguir la cascada de agua que azotaba sobre la zona en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Harry se giró hacia la elfina que acababa de aparecerse en el comedor.

Buenos días, amos. ¿Van a desayunar?

Sí, Tixi, por favor- contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Nosotros le dijimos que ya podía ir trayendo todo- comentó Mark-, pero replicó que hasta que ustedes llegaran no había desayuno. La tienen demasiado bien entrenada, ¿sabían?

Por supuesto- dijo Severus, sentándose en su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa-. Los entreno yo mismo. Lástima que no he logrado ser igual de efectivo con todos ustedes- comentó con fingida severidad

Sus nietos, que ya conocían cuando el abuelo Sev hablaba en serio y cuando no, se limitaron a sonreír, mientras atacaban el desayuno que acababa de aparecer en la mesa.

Vamos a seguir con el diario después de desayunar, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lisa ansiosa, lanzando a sus abuelos una mirada de súplica.

Al ver la misma mirada en los cuatro rostros juveniles que los rodeaban, Severus movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en dirección a Harry, quien sonrió.

Vale, ya que el día no es apropiado para salir- concedió-, creo que podemos anidar en casa y leer, el problema es que Draco se lo va a perder. ¿Tenías una cita en Londres, no?

De hecho la cancelé- al ver que todos se le quedaban mirando atónitos, inquirió-: ¿Qué pasa?

Déjame ver si me aclaro- se burló Mark-. ¿Estás queriendo decir que cancelaste una cita con esa diosa que tienes por novia para quedarte en el castillo? No lo puedo creer.

De hecho, ninguno lo creía, a juzgar por sus caras de asombro.

¿Acaso creen que yo no tengo curiosidad?- preguntó Draco impasible, alzando una ceja interrogante, y a Harry y Severus les dio un vuelco en el corazón, en momentos como ese parecía que retrocedían en el tiempo y tenían de nuevo a Draco Malfoy sentado frente a ellos-. Estoy tan intrigado como cualquiera de ustedes por saber qué pasó.

Entonces- sugirió Frank, mirando los platos parcialmente llenos del resto de la familia-, y en vista de que ya todos terminamos, ¿qué tal si seguimos con lo nuestro?

Severus dio un suspiro de resignación, era un hecho, jamás podría inculcarle buenos modales a los gemelos. Harry, lanzando una carcajada, se levantó y concedió:

Vale, vamos entonces.

°°°°°°

**8 de Noviembre **

Querido diario.

**Te preguntarás por qué no he escrito ni una letra en estos dos meses. Si creías que te había olvidado, te equivocas, el hecho es que no he tenido ni un segundo libre en todo este tiempo.**

**Y también te preguntarás cómo es posible que no tuviera tiempo libre justo en los primeros meses de clases, cuando no hay exámenes ni tantas presiones, ¿verdad? La explicación es muy simple. ¡ME ATRAPARON!**

**La noche de mi escapada a San Mungo regresé al colegio perfectamente, te conté todo lo que había pasado y me fui a dormir tan tranquilo, había salido del colegio y nadie se había enterado. ¿Nadie? ¡Y una mierda! A la mañana siguiente, antes de ir a desayunar, tuve que enfrentarme con mi cruel realidad. Escucha, escucha.**

_Hola, Harry- lo saludó Bill Weasley cuando el chico de cabello negro salía por el retrato de la señora gorda-. ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_**-Bien, gracias- contestó Harry, sin poder evitar sentirse inquieto ante la presencia de su Jefe de Casa-. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?**_

_**-De hecho, venía a buscarte- contestó Bill con una sonrisa-. ¿Me acompañas?**_

_**-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Harry, cada vez más inquieto. **_

_**-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino- y sin más, comenzó a caminar rápidamente**_

Sabes, mientras seguía a Bill mil cosas empezaron a correr por mi mente. Al principio pensé que tal vez Severus había sufrido alguna complicación y me aterré, pero lo luego lo descarté. ¿Si hubiera sido eso, para qué llamarme a mí? ¿Pero entonces, qué era? ¿Le había pasado algo malo a alguien conocido? ¿Habían atacado algunos de los Mortífagos que todavía permanecían escondidos? Ni por un momento pensé que el asunto tenía algo que ver con mi 'viaje' de la noche anterior.

Adelante- me dijo Bill cuando llegamos frente a la oficina de la Dirección, mientras la gárgola se hacía a un lado como si nos hubiera estado esperando.

Al entrar en la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall sentí que el mundo me caía encima. Allí se encontraba reunido prácticamente el plantel docente en pleno, Madame Pomfrey y Filch incluidos. Definitivamente, allí pasaba algo muy, muy malo.

_Pase, señor Potter- invito la Directora, mientras Harry entraba en el recinto-. Tenga la bondad de sentarse._

_El asiento que señalaba Minerva McGonagall se encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación, en medio del círculo que formaban todos los presentes._

"_Esto parece una reunión de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos" pensó Harry, sintiéndose cada vez mas incómodo. Sin decir una palabra, avanzó y se sentó en la silla que le habían indicado._

_-Señor Potter- volvió a hablar la Directora-, ¿me podría decir donde estuvo ayer por la noche?_

"_Mierda" pensó Harry, tragando fuerte. "Me descubrieron"_

_-Señor Potter- habló Bill Weasley, como Jefe de su Casa-. ¿Podría responderle a la Profesora McGonagall?_

"_Ni que estuviera demente" pensó Harry, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-Harry- intervino Remus Lupin con un tono más suave-. Sabemos que ayer saliste del colegio. Por tu bien, es mejor que digas adónde fuiste._

_-Lo siento, Remus. No puedo decirlo._

_-Bien, señor Potter- volvió a la carga la Directora, con gesto cada vez más severo-. Supongo que entenderá que no podemos permitir que abandone las dependencias del colegio cada vez que a usted le parezca. Estuvimos considerando seriamente su posible expulsión...- levantó la mano para impedir la protesta de Harry-... no, señor Potter, su oportunidad para hablar pasó. Decía que pensamos en la posibilidad de expulsarlo, pero el Profesor Lupin y el Profesor Weasley intercedieron a su favor y nos recordaron todo lo que le debe el mundo mágico- el alivio fue evidente en el rostro de Harry-. Sin embargo, no podemos dejar esto así. Por lo tanto, a partir de ahora y hasta que se gradúe, le está terminantemente prohibido volver a Aparecerse._

Debo confesarte que eso no me preocupó lo más mínimo, si de mí dependía no pensaba volver a aparecerme en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero esa no fue ni con mucho la peor parte del castigo. Me dieron dos meses de detenciones distribuidos entre todos los presentes. ¡Dos meses!

Conclusión, estoy hasta el gorro de pulir estatuas, limpiar cuadros, catalogar libros, acomodar oficinas, rodar muebles, servir de blanco para la práctica de hechizos, alimentar animales extraños y un largo etcétera que sería terriblemente pesado relatar.

**La única parte del castigo que realmente disfruté fue el tiempo que pasé ayudando a Madame Pomfrey en la Enfermería. Ya la noche que había visto nacer a la pequeña en San Mungo, había sentido que esa era una profesión realmente gratificante, pero luego de los días que pasé en la Enfermería, creo que ya encontré mi vocación; quiero ser medimago. De hecho, pedí a Madame Pomfray que una vez terminado mi castigo, me permitiera ayudarla unas horas al día, así que a partir del lunes voy a ser ayudante de enfermería durante dos horas diarias, estoy realmente feliz por eso.**

Pero volviendo al asunto del castigo, me tocó ayudar a todos los docentes de Hogwarts, a todos menos a quien en realidad deseaba ayudar. Severus.

Él llegó tres semanas después de mi escapada y si supo de mis detenciones, jamás hizo comentario alguno. De hecho, desde que regresó no me ha prestado ni la más mínima atención. Ya ni siquiera es hiriente y burlón en las clases de Pociones, ni me quita puntos como hacía antes. Toda la Casa de Gryffindor está feliz con eso, todos menos yo. Para mí es sólo otra muestra de que no le intereso en absoluto, ni siquiera para molestarme.

No es por nada, abuelo, pero eras masoquista- lo interrumpió Frank, burlón-. El abuelo dejó de incordiarte y quitarle puntos a tu casa, y tú te quejabas.

Si yo lo digo- acotó Severus, sonriente-. Es que no hay quien entienda a la gente. No hay manera de tenerlos contentos.

Muy graciosos- Harry miró torvamente a abuelo y nieto-. ¿Pero saben qué es lo peor de todo?- al ver que todos lo miraban con expectativa, continuó-: Después de tanto tiempo, todavía no sé cómo demonios se enteraron.

Eso es para que vean que deben portarse bien, nunca se sabe quién está vigilando- declaró Severus con el rostro serio, aunque a duras penas podía contener la risa.

Espera un momento- de repente una luz de comprensión iluminó a Harry-. Tú fuiste. Tú le contaste a Minerva sobre mi escapada- al ver que su esposo no hacía nada por negarlo, continuó-: ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo había ido a verte a ti!- los ojos de Harry echaban chispas.

Cierto- aceptó Severus, sonriendo en disculpa-. Pero no podía permitir que tu salida permaneciera oculta. Todavía quedaban muchos Mortífagos sueltos, gente que te odiaba, era inaceptable que salieras nuevamente.

Pues no debías estar demasiado preocupado cuando no dijiste que estabas despierto en la habitación de San Mungo. Igual tenía que regresar solo a Hogwarts.

Sí, tienes razón- aceptó Severus-. Mi única excusa es que estaba demasiado aturdido en ese momento. Cuando reaccioné, ya te habías ido.

¿Tienes idea de cuántos baños tuve que limpiar? ¡Al estilo muggle!

Vale, vale, haya paz- medio Draco. Sus abuelos rara vez discutían, pero cuando lo hacían era apoteósico. También sabía que cuando se daban unos minutos, enseguida se calmaban y la sangre no llegaba al río. En circunstancias normales habría dejado que continuaran, era muy divertido verlos, pero eso significaría que su abuelo no seguiría leyendo el diario. No podía permitirlo.

Con la misma línea de pensamiento, Frank sugirió:

Vamos, abuelo, continúa leyendo.

Lanzando una última mirada furiosa a Severus, Harry retomó la lectura.

Pero mejor no te amargo con el tema de Severus, déjame contarte cosas más alegres.

En estos dos meses, Draco ha sido 'adoptado' por la Casa Gryffindor. Sigue durmiendo en los aposentos de Severus y va a clases con sus compañeros de Casa, pero come y pasa todas sus horas libres con nosotros.

Al principio todavía quedaban quienes lo trataban con desconfianza. A pesar de que renegó de su padre y peleó contra Voldemort, todavía pensaban que era arrogante y prepotente. Sin embargo, poco a poco han aprendido a conocer al verdadero Draco, y como lo ven embarazado y solo, se han convertido en sus ángeles guardianes.

El mes pasado comenzó con sus antojos y no te quiero contar la de combinaciones extrañas y claramente desagradables que se le ocurren. Por esa razón, a cada rato puedes ver a un Gryffindor camino de las cocinas en busca de un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con pepinillos o un tazón de cereales con jalea de mango.

Yo me estoy encargando de lo que se refiere a su salud, no quiero dejarlo en manos de nadie más. El único que interviene de vez en cuando es Severus. El mes pasado fuimos a San Mungo para su control. El medimago que lo atiende es tan guapo que ni lo creerías; se llama William y tiene 28 años, es alto, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos. No es que sea vanidoso, pero desde que me vio noté que me admiraba, de hecho, desde que sabe que no soy pareja de Draco me ha estado flirteando descaradamente.

Draco se ríe y dice que despierto pasiones por donde voy. ¿Y qué más da, si quien realmente deseo ni siquiera me mira? Incluso ha pedido a Draco que le advierta cuando voy a ir a su habitación sólo para no verme. Merlín, ojalá pudiera arrancarme este sentimiento del pecho y hacerle caso a William o a cualquier otro.

¿Por qué actuabas así, abuelo- preguntó Draco, mirando a Severus-. Ayer dijiste que querías ver al abuelo Harry cuando estabas enfermo, ¿entonces, por qué despreciarlo después?

Severus bajó la vista hacia sus manos y contestó en un susurro:

¿Tenía miedo?

¿Miedo?- preguntó Harry, que aún seguía algo molesto por el intercambio previo-. ¿De qué?

De ti- confesó el patriarca, mirando a su esposo a los ojos-. De enamorarme irremediablemente. Me gustabas, claro que me gustabas, más de lo que me había gustado nadie jamás. Eras tan hermoso, dulce, alegre... tan joven, alguien tan distinto a mí como la luz de la sombra- se detuvo unos segundos antes de terminar-. Tuve miedo de enamorarme y sufrir.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y fue a acurrucarse entre los brazos de su pareja. Tomó el libro y se dispuso a continuar.

En la última revisión, el medimago dijo a Draco que todo estaba perfectamente. Le hicieron una especie de ecosonograma mágico y pudimos ver el bebé. Tiene un buen tamaño y es perfecta, porque sí, es una nena. Draco enloqueció de alegría cuando se lo dijeron. Viene en buena posición, por lo que al parecer todo va perfectamente.

Sin embargo, estoy preocupado. En los últimos días Draco se ve muy desmejorado, apenas come y está siempre cansado, con demasiada frecuencia para ser normal, incluso si está embarazado. Menos mal que la semana que viene le toca una nueva revisión, estoy deseando ver qué le dice el doctor.

Una buena noticia, Remus y Bill son pareja oficialmente. La semana pasada me invitaron a comer en sus habitaciones y me lo contaron. Sí, oíste bien, sus habitaciones, Bill se mudó a las dependencias de Remus.

Ellos están felices y yo también, especialmente por Remus. Es bueno que después de tantas tristezas tenga a alguien en su vida que lo cuide y lo ame, él más que nadie merece algo así.

Harry.

Harry dejó de leer y levantó el rostro, en sus ojos una mirada soñadora.

No tienen idea de lo feliz que estaba Draco al pensar que su bebé era una niña- musitó con voz suave, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas inundaran sus ojos-. Estaba transformado, nunca lo había visto así.

De ese tiempo es la foto que me regaló mi mamá, ¿verdad?- preguntó Draco, también con cierta nostalgia por aquel amor que la vida le había impedido conocer.

Sí- contestó Harry, con una sonrisa-. Yo había llevado una cámara mágica al consultorio, quería plasmar la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijeran de qué sexo era su bebé. Esa foto siempre estuvo en la mesita de noche de tu madre, junto con otra que conseguimos de Blaise, de su época de colegio.

Sí, mamá también me la dio- quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego, como avergonzado por el momento de fragilidad, propuso-: Vamos abuelo, sigue leyendo.

13 de Noviembre

Querido diario.

No sabes la angustia que siento en este momento, tanta que corrí a mi habitación para poder contarte, es la única forma que veo para evitar que esta tristeza acabe conmigo

¿Recuerdas que te conté que Draco no se había sentido muy bien? Pues esta noche se puso mucho peor. Había estado cansado todo el día, por lo que lo acompañé a su cuarto; cuando estábamos entrando en la salita de la Cámara de Severus, palideció intensamente y se desmayó. Grité pidiendo ayuda mientras trataba de reanimarlo; por suerte Severus se encontraba en la habitación y acudió de inmediato.

Dejándolo a su cuidado, corrí a la chimenea para contactar con William en San Mungo. Él vino de inmediato y...

_Harry- un hombre alto vestido con bata blanca salió por la chimenea de la salita de Severus Snape-, ¿qué ocurrió?_

_-No lo sé, William- contestó el joven de pelo negro mientras lo guiaba a la habitación de Draco, a donde Severus lo había transportado-. Llevaba algunos días sintiéndose mal y cansado. Hoy estuvo especialmente agotado así que decidí acompañarlo hasta aquí, cuando estábamos llegando se desmayó- Harry se apartó, dejando entrar al medimago a la habitación, donde estaba Draco, todavía muy pálido, pero consciente._

_-Buenas noches- William saludó a Severus y luego se dirigió a su paciente-. ¿Entonces Draco, qué fue lo que te pasó?_

_-No es gran cosa, sólo me desmayé- Draco trató de restarle importancia al incidente-. Lo que ocurre es que este par- señaló a Harry y Severus con la cabeza- son unos exagerados y corrieron a llamarte sin necesidad._

_-Yo decidiré lo que es necesario o no- replicó el medimago con gesto profesional-. Ahora, si me disculpan, señores, voy a revisar a mi paciente_.

Los minutos que pasaron mientras Draco era examinado fueron un infierno. En mi interior tenía la sensación de que algo andaba muy mal, y la cara de Severus evidenciaba que pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando estaba a punto de gritar de desesperación, se abrió la puerta del cuarto y William se perfiló en el umbral, la expresión de su rostro me indicó que mis peores temores eran acertados.

_-Harían el favor de entrar- pidió el medimago con el rostro muy serio._

_Los dos magos entraron y se dirigieron hacia la cama, donde Draco estaba acostado, con el rostro sereno y decidido._

_ Verán, señores- empezó el medimago con tono grave-, como ya le he explicado a Draco, sufre de una dolencia mágica que no es muy común en los magos embarazados. Cuando un mago o bruja se embarazan, su magia se ve profundamente mermada por la presencia del bebé. Los primeros meses este efecto no es muy notorio, pero en el último trimestre es realmente fuerte, de allí que el cuerpo de la persona embarazada comience a generar unas nuevas hormonas que permiten compensar la pérdida drástica de magia de la madre o el padre portador._

_ El problema es que Draco no genera esas enzimas, y por eso su bebé está consumiendo poco a poco su magia._

_-¿Y por qué no se dio cuenta hasta ahora?- preguntó Severus con cierta agresividad._

_-Porque la presencia, o en este caso ausencia, de la enzima no es notoria hasta los últimos meses- explicó el médico con paciencia, entendía perfectamente la impotencia que sentía el otro hombre._

_-¿Y qué se puede hacer?- preguntó Harry, mirando primero al medimago, y luego a Draco y Severus, quienes estaban extraordinariamente pálidos. Casi sin pensar, se sentó sobre la cama de su amigo, y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, lo atrajo contra si en un gesto confortante._

_-Lo siento Harry, no hay nada que se pueda hacer- contestó el medimago._

_-Quiere que aborte a mi bebé, Harry- musitó Draco, abandonándose a su angustia sobre el pecho de su amigo._

_-Lo siento- dijo el medimago con pesar-. No hay alternativa. Si continúa con su embarazo, Draco morirá._

_Harry miró horrorizado a William y luego giró hacia Severus, como esperando que él negara las palabras del otro hombre, pero su expresión no hizo más que confirmarle la verdad. Tragó con fuerza y acarició el suave pelo rubio, antes de preguntar:_

_-¿Hay algún peligro en que Draco aborte a estas alturas?_

_-No- se negó el joven rubio apartándose de su abrazo-. Nunca, no permitiré que dañen a mi bebé._

_-Pero Draco- musitó Harry, tratando de hacerlo comprender-, si no abortas, morirás._

_-Lo sé- Draco se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro-. Pero es mi bebé, el bebé de Blaise, no puedo matarla. No podría vivir con eso- miró a Severus y a Harry desesperado-. Por favor, prométanme que no permitirán que muera mi bebé._

_El rostro de Severus era una máscara inexpresiva, solo la oscuridad de su mirada denotaba el dolor que se escondía en su interior. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, musitó:_

_-No lo permitiremos._

_Y con eso, el joven rubio se derrumbó nuevamente en brazos de Harry, sollozando por la hija que no iba a poder ver crecer. _

Harry

Continuará

Mil gracias a todas las que me mandaron sus reviews, me hacen una gran ilusión y son lo que me hacen seguir y no dar el fic por un caso perdido. Gracias también a aquellos que me leen aunque no comenten. Un beso enorme a todos

REVIEWS:

carly mckinnon-potter: Hola amiguita, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me da ánimos para continuar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que me perdones si eres fan del dragoncito . Espero seguir viéndote por aquí . Besotes

supermama: como ya te conté por mail, tienes toda la razón en lo que me planteas; estoy conciente de la 'burradota' que cometo en el desarrollo del relato, pero de corazón espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta y me sigas leyendo, ¿vale? De verdad espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Besotes

Princesa Semiramis: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el nuevo capítulo también te agrade. Besotes


	6. Capítulo 6

Titulo: Retazos de vida

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

**Esta historia sigue siendo parte del regalito de mi querida Aura, que al paso que voy, lo más seguro es que llegue hasta que cumpla años nuevamente . **

**Sin embargo, con permiso de Aurita, este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a alguien muy importante para mí y que en estos momentos está atravesando una situación muy triste y difícil. Maria, este capítulo va para ti, te quiero un montón y sólo quiero decirte que voy a estar ahí, para lo que sea. **

**Capítulo 6**

Harry levantó la vista del diario que había estado leyendo, un mundo de añoranza por el amigo hace tiempo perdido brillando en el fondo de sus verdes pupilas. Haciendo un esfuerzo por sustraerse a los recuerdos, fijó la vista en los semblantes acongojados de sus cuatro nietos.

Lisa, acurrucada en los brazos de Draco, tenía su pequeño rostro surcado de lágrimas de tristeza, los gemelos mostraban un semblante serio y compungido que los hacía parecerse aún más al abuelo Severus y la expresión de Draco era inescrutable, sólo una furtiva lágrima delatora evidenciaba la pena que sentía en ese momento.

Chicos- habló Harry al fin, algo preocupado-, en las siguientes páginas están plasmados unos recuerdos muy hermosos, pero también otros muy duros¿qué les parece si nos saltamos unas cuantas páginas?

Por un momento nadie habló, concentrados en lo que había planteado su abuelo. Al fin, Draco, abrazando apretadamente a Lisa contra si como para darse valor, murmuró:

No abuelo, yo quiero escuchar todo- su voz reflejaba su firmeza de carácter y Harry se sintió muy orgulloso de él-. Mamá me contó todo lo que pasó con mi abuelo, tal como ustedes se lo contaron a ella, pero eso no se compara ni mucho menos con oírlo así. Yo quiero que sigas.

Nosotros también- intervino Frank, luego de recibir un gesto de aprobación de su gemelo-. Hasta ahora, Draco Malfoy había sido solamente el abuelo muerto de nuestro primo, una imagen perdida en el tiempo. Pero ahora se convirtió en alguien tangible y valiente, se convirtió en el abuelito Draco, alguien que queremos conocer... hasta el final.

Harry miró a sus nietos con orgullo no exento de asombro, era impresionante el nivel de madurez que habían adquirido sus chicos. Pero también estaba la pequeña Lisa, cómo tomaría ella esas cosas tan tristes, era tan pequeña y frágil. Se inclinó sobre su nieta, y levantando su carita abatida, su mirada se fijo en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los propios.

¿Y tú, mi niña?- le preguntó suavemente-. ¿Crees poder continuar?

La niña vaciló unos momentos, pero al final prevaleció la valentía heredada de sus ancestros y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Harry se giró hacia Severus, aún dudoso.

¿Tú qué crees, amor?

El antiguo Maestro de Pociones clavó la mirada en los ojos de su esposo. Hasta ese momento había escuchado la conversación sin decir palabra, aún inmerso en los recuerdos de un mundo perdido hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero no por eso menos amado. Después de reflexionar un buen tiempo sobre la pregunta de su pareja, y mirar los rostros tristes pero decididos de sus nietos, afirmó:

Deben saber- la voz del mago era terminante-. La historia de Draco es parte de lo que son, directa o indirectamente su valor y su bondad han afectado la vida de todos nosotros- respiró con fuerza y repitió-. Deben saber

Con un suspiró, Harry abrió nuevamente el diario y continuó:

**20 de Diciembre**

**Querido diario**

**Estos días pasados desde que se descubrió la enfermedad de Draco, han sido los más terribles, pero los más hermosos de mi vida.**

**Si vieras lo valiente que es, el anhelo con que está esperando el nacimiento de su niña, la resignación con que ha aceptado su destino aunque los demás no podamos hacerlo. Él es quien nos sostiene y nos conforta, especialmente a Severus y a mí, que somos quienes estamos más unidos a él.**

**Como Draco decidió conservar a su bebé, su medimago, aún estando en desacuerdo con la decisión, comenzó a tomar las medidas necesarias para que el embarazo pudiera llegar a buen término y Draco tuviera fuerzas para dar a luz. Lo primero que hizo fue recetarle reposo absoluto y prohibirle estrictamente el uso de cualquier tipo de magia, por leve que ésta fuera.**

**Los primeros días Draco estuvo de muy mal humor, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el encierro. Los muchachos se hicieron el propósito de distraerlo y su habitación vivía llena de Gryffindors a todas horas, a pesar de los continuos gruñidos de Severus.**

**La situación llegó a tal extremo, que Draco vivía en un estado de excitación permanente que le comenzó a hacer daño. Hasta que al fin Severus explotó. Gritó a todos que Draco necesitaba reposo, REPOSO, y el parloteo de un rebaño de Gryffindors lo tenían agobiado.**

**Al final, se prohibieron las visitas en su habitación, excepto las de Hermione, Ron y las mías. Sin embargo, eso tampoco ayudaba, porque Draco se pasaba largas horas pensativo y aburrido sin nada que hacer. Por fin, a Hermione se le ocurrió algo que le permitiera trasladarse sin mucho esfuerzo.**

**Ayudada por Severus (los milagros existen) hechizó una de esas sillas de ruedas muggles para convertirla en una 'silla flotadora'; así, Draco puede desplazarse a cualquier sitio con sólo mencionar el lugar y eso le ha permitido sentirse un poquito más independiente. **

**Como el tiempo está muy frío y Draco necesita sol, vamos todas las mañanas al Cuarto de los Menesteres. Allí conseguimos una terraza soleada, con muchas plantas, unas cómodas tumbonas y un pequeño lago lleno de patos y peces multicolores, con mini cascada incluida. ¿A que tengo imaginación? Draco se ríe de mi y de mi imaginación pero le gusta y le relaja, eso es evidente, pues pasa el resto del día mucho más animado.**

**Lo segundo que hizo el médico fue ponerle una dieta estricta para sobrealimentarlo. Vegetales, carne, pescado, y muchos postres. Esa es otra. Los elfos domésticos también entraron en la asociación de 'Vamos a consentir a Draco' y viven inventando nuevos postres sólo para lograr que les premie con una sonrisa.**

**¡Quién iba a decir que el antes tan odioso Príncipe de Slytherin se iba a convertir en el chico más querido y consentido de la escuela!**

**El medimago también le recetó un reconstituyente y Severus elaboró una poción especial, muy costosa y complicada, que ha logrado bajar la velocidad a que Draco está perdiendo su magia, sin tener efectos nocivos para Esperanza.**

**Sí, se va a llamar Esperanza. Hace unos quince días, Draco y yo estábamos en nuestra terraza particular cuando...**

_**La verdad es que este lugar que te inventaste está muy bien- comentó Draco, desperezándose sobre la tumbona colocada bajo un frondoso árbol-. ¿Quién pensaría que tendrías una imaginación con tanta clase?**_

_**-No la tengo- contestó Harry, burlón-. Lo que ocurre es que repasé libros y libros sobre sitios lujosos adecuados para un Malfoy.**_

_**-Ya no soy un Malfoy¿no recuerdas?- había un tono de pesar en su voz y Harry se hubiera pateado por ser tan estúpido-. Pero no pongas esa cara- continuó, sonriendo para desestimar la breve sensación de desasosiego que lo había inundado y tranquilizar a Harry- que tienes razón, un Draco tiene gustos que la mayoría ni siquiera entendería.**_

_**Ambos rieron, permaneciendo callados largo rato mientras miraban las tranquilas aguas del lago.**_

_**-Se llamará Esperanza- musitó Draco de improviso.**_

_**-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry sin entender.**_

_**-Mi niña, se llamará Esperanza- explicó el joven rubio-. Porque es mi esperanza que ella pueda tener una hermosa vida, la vida que Blaise y yo no pudimos lograr- dijo mientras su vista se fijaba sin ver sobre la transparente superficie del agua. Al fin, como si le costará un gran esfuerzo, musitó-: Tengo tanto miedo.**_

_**Sin saber qué decir, Harry se limitó a apretar con fuerza su hombro.**_

_**>>Pero no te engañes- continuó mirando el infinito, como si hablara consigo mismo-. No tengo miedo de morir, ya lo hice el día que Blaise cayó a mis pies, muerto; desde ese día he ansiado ir a su encuentro- un nuevo silencio que Harry no se atrevió a interrumpir, pensando que en ese momento Draco necesitaba hablar y él escuchar-. Tengo miedo por mi Esperanza; miedo no, terror. ¿Qué va a ser de ella cuando yo no esté?- la angustia era patente en la voz del joven rubio, pero su rostro continuaba pétreo. En ese momento, giró la cabeza hacia el chico de pelo negro, y la súplica desgarrada salió de sus labios-. Harry, prométeme que la cuidarás- miró al fondo de las pupilas verdes de su amigo-. Prométeme que cuando yo no esté, velarás por mi niña. Pero- levantó una mano para impedirle hablar- antes piénsalo bien, porque más pronto de lo que supones te exigiré que cumplas tu promesa.**_

_**Harry se quedó mirando a su amigo con el corazón en los ojos y musitó desde el fondo de su corazón:**_

_**-Lo prometo.**_

**Se lo prometí sin pensarlo porque no tenía nada que pensar, por supuesto que, si está en mis manos, protegeré a Esperanza con mi vida, pero la verdad ni siquiera sé en qué forma podré hacerlo.**

**Pasando a otro asunto, mi relación con Severus ha mejorado bastante; al menos tolera mi presencia, será porque no le queda más remedio porque, le guste o no, siempre estoy rondando por sus habitaciones para ayudar a Draco. Creo que podría decirse que hemos firmado un armisticio, al menos temporal.**

**Remus y Bill habían pensado irse a Suiza por Navidad y me invitaron a acompañarlos, pero en vista de qué yo no quiero dejar a Draco en estos días, decidimos quedarnos a pasar las fiestas en el castillo. En cuanto se enteraron, Ron y Hermione también se agregaron al grupo, así que van a ser unas navidades 'en familia', y según Ron, Sev es el tío gruñón del grupo, menos mal que no lo escuchó, sino habría un pelirrojo menos en el mundo.**

**Ayer, mientras Severus charlaba con Draco, nos fuimos a Hogsmeade a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Draco me dio la lista de sus regalos y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi los nombres de Ron y Hermione. Es tan extraño, quien nos diría cuando nos llamábamos comadreja, hurón, sabelotodo o cara-rajada, que nuestra amistad iba a transformarse en algo tan sólido.**

**En el listado se incluía un libro de Pociones recién editado, con los últimos adelantos de la materia, como regalo para Severus. No tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguirlo. Resulta que no estaba en la librería del pueblo, y como tengo prohibido aparecerme, no podía ir al Callejón Diagon a buscarlo. Sin embargo, el dueño de la librería me dijo que el autor vivía en el pueblo y podía intentar contactarlo, aunque me advirtió que era muy huraño. Bueno, para hacerte breve el cuento, no sólo conseguí el libro sino hasta una dedicatoria especial del autor. Esa es una de las ventajas de ser 'El Salvador del Mundo Mágico'. Bueno, eso y mi gran capacidad para rogar, suplicar, mendigar y, en general, incordiar.**

**Yo también le compré un regalo, un kit completo para trabajo en Pociones a escala microscópica. También compre una esclava de plata con forma de serpiente que me encantó, pero sé que jamás me atrevería a regalársela. Es un regalo demasiado personal y probablemente me la tiraría al rostro. Sin embargo, la conservaré, y quién sabe, algún día quizás me atreva a regalársela. Quién sabe.**

**Harry **

¿Es esa misma esclava, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, mirando la pulsera que, desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre había visto rodeando la muñeca de su abuelo Severus.

Sí, mi niña- contestó el mago, acariciando la esclava como si fuera algo vivo.

Así que al fin te atreviste a dársela- más que una pregunta, lo de Frank fue una afirmación.

Se la obsequié el día que nació tu padre- explicó Harry con una sonrisa.

Y desde ese día la he llevado conmigo- agregó Severus, cobijando a su esposo más cerca de su corazón. Harry, envuelto en el cálido abrazo, tomó el Diario y empezó a leer nuevamente.

**25 de Diciembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Aunque parezca contradictorio, ésta ha sido una Navidad realmente hermosa. Después de la lucha contra Voldemort y de todas las pérdidas sufridas, las familias se han unido muchísimo; por esta razón, todos los alumnos fueron reclamados con ansiedad por sus familias en cuanto empezaron las vacaciones. Por su parte, la mayoría de los Profesores también decidieron tomarse su tiempo libre para pasarlo con sus familias, de forma que el castillo quedó para nosotros solos.**

**Como Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse, la familia Weasley en pleno y los padres de Hermione, llegaron a Hogwarts el día veintidos, invitados por la Profesora McGonagall. Como el Gran Comedor era demasiado grande para tan pocas personas, Remus y Bill ofrecieron sus dependencias para realizar la cena de nochebuena. El espacio resultó perfecto, ya que tienen una salita de estar muy cómoda, un comedor que agrandamos un tanto para que cupiéramos todos y hasta una cocina que nos resultó de mucha utilidad, no sabes cuanto.**

**Después de mucho discutirlo y como si fuera un reto, decidimos decorar y cocinar al estilo muggle (sugerencia del papá de Hermione, aunque al final la decisión la tomó Draco, por supuesto) y se estableció una multa para aquel que usara magia de cualquier tipo.**

**Una vez decididos, se repartieron las tareas. Fred y George fueron los encargados de ir a buscar a Hogsmeade los adornos y una lista interminables de chucherías para la cena. **

**A Remus y a Bill les tocó ir al Bosque Prohibido a cortar un pino mediano y se fueron encantados con el hacha al hombro. Claro, estos dos tienen una idea bastante particular de lo que es 'mediano', y cuando al fin llegaron con el árbol (debo decir que para mí que estuvieron haciendo antes 'otras cosas', que no se tarda tanto rato en cortar un árbol, aunque lo hagas con métodos muggles) no cabía por la puerta. ¡Estuvieron casi una hora para meterlo en la salita! Bueno, bien les está, por exagerados.**

**Ron y Hermione fueron los encargados de conseguir la música navideña, así que fueron al Londres muggle con el señor Granger, a comprar un reproductor de CD y varios discos. Claro, olvidaron el pequeño detalle de que en Hogwarts no hay electricidad, así que tuvieron que regresar a comprar las pilas.**

**La señora Weasley fue la encargada de preparar la cena, ayudada por Ginny, la Profesora McGonagall, la mamá de Hermione y, no lo vas a creer, Severus. Al final resultó que Sev es un repostero excelente; a petición de Draco, hizo un pastel con una receta que por lo visto sólo conoce su familia y que estaba para chuparse los dedos.**

**A media tarde entré a husmear en la cocina para ver cómo iba todo, y la imagen que me recibió fue realmente hermosa. Sev se había puesto uno de esos sombreros altos de cocinero y un delantal, ambos blancos, cosa rara en él. Estaba frente a una mesa llena de ingredientes y batía una mezcla en un recipiente. Estaba transfigurado, era claro que disfrutaba al máximo de lo que hacía. Sin querer que su expresión de placer desapareciera al verme, me fui en silencio, sin que nadie notara mi presencia en la cocina. **

**Yo me dediqué a hacerle compañía a Draco mientras llegaban con los adornos y el arbolito. Los gemelos aprovecharon, cuando no, y compraron unas cuantas bromas, así que cuando al fin comenzamos a decorar, aquello parecía una batalla campal. Los objetos de broma comenzaron a saltar aquí y allí y, como no podíamos usar magia por el reto, al final terminamos todos embadurnados de tinta, crema de afeitar, betún de zapatos y otras sustancias que prefiero no averiguar qué eran.**

**La verdad, fue la locura, y Draco, sentado en su silla flotante, reía como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Fue verdaderamente hermoso.**

**Cuando todo estuvo listo, tomamos la estrella y Draco flotó hasta la cima del pino para colocarla, mientras pedíamos un deseo, que estoy seguro fue el mismo en todos los casos. Lástima que es muy poco probable que ese milagro ocurra. **

**La cena estuvo deliciosa y el postre que hizo Severus, definitivamente increíble, cualquiera mataría por esa receta. Después de la cena, la Profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer un piano, el papá de Hermione se sentó a tocar y todos cantamos villancicos, incluyendo a Sev, que cedió a unirse al coro para complacer a Draco.**

**Sin embargo, creo que esto último fue alguna clase de venganza de Draco hacia nosotros por algo que desconozco, porque yo adoro a Sev pero no puedo negar la realidad, CANTA ESPANTOSO. **

Oye, que yo no canto tan mal- se quejó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

No abuelo, no cantas mal- convino Fran desde la alfombra. Ante la cara satisfecha de su abuelo y la ceja levantada de Draco en incredulidad, agregó-: Cantas peor.

Cuando las risas que estallaron ante la cara de frustración de Severus se apaciguaron, Lisa intervino.

No les hagas caso, abuelito- lo consoló con una sonrisa-. Además, es cierto que tu postre especial es riquísimo.

Riendo ante el fuerte gruñido que acababa de dar su esposo, Harry abrió de nuevo el diario y se dispuso a continuar.

**Después de la cena repartimos los regalos, y la cara de sorpresa que puso Severus al ver el libro que le regalaba Draco dedicado por su autor, valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que me costó conseguirlo. Yo había puesto mi regalo para él bajo el arbolito y George, que junto a Fred estaban repartiendo todos los paquetes, dijo quien lo regalaba y a quien iba dirigido; todos me miraron como si fuera extraterrestre, especialmente Severus.** **Yo me limité a ignorarlos y seguí hablado con Draco como si nada, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo. Él, por su parte, abrió el obsequió y simplemente me lo agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza, lo cual parece no ser gran cosa, pero proviniendo de Severus Snape, es definitivamente un mundo.**

**Hoy en la mañana se entabló una cruenta guerra de bolas de nieve en los terrenos del colegio y Draco nos rogó a Severus y a mí que le permitiéramos salir a observar. Acepté a regañadientes y después lo tuve que ayudar a convencer a Severus, lo cual fue extremadamente difícil.**

**Yo entiendo y comparto la preocupación de Severus por la salud de Draco, pero también entendí que él merecía la oportunidad de sentirse libre, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo. Así que, enfundados de pies a cabeza con ropas de abrigo, salimos al prado nevado y presenciamos una batalla que hubiera hecho palidecer a Voldemort. Luego, entre todos hicimos un enorme muñeco de nieve, también al estilo muggle, y que tenía un parecido francamente asombroso con Dobby, según hizo notar Draco con las mejillas sonrosadas y riendo a carcajadas. Por ese breve instante, sentimos que todo estaba perfecto y que nada ni nadie podría llegar a dañarnos. En ese momento, en los campos nevados y disfrutando el débil rayo de sol, pudimos permitirnos soñar.**

**Harry **

Yo tengo varias fotos de ese muñeco, y de mi abuelo riendo junto a él- comentó Draco, pensativo.

Sí, en esos días yo andaba arriba y abajo con una cámara mágica y siempre que Draco estaba distraído, le tomaba una foto. Pensaba que cuando Esperanza fuera grande, ese sería un recuerdo que atesoraría con amor- musitó Harry con aire melancólico.

Y lo hace- aseguró Draco-. Ella y yo. Para nosotros, esas fotos son un tesoro invaluable- miró a Harry a los ojos y terminó-: Gracias, abuelo.

Harry extendió la mano e hizo una suave caricia en la mejilla de su nieto mayor, antes de regresar a la lectura.

**28 de Diciembre **

**Querido Diario**

**¡No lo puedo creer! Recuerdas la promesa que hice a Draco hace algunos días, aquella de proteger y cuidar a Esperanza, y que yo no sabía como iba a poder cumplir. Pues ya lo sé, y definitivamente¡no lo puedo creer!**

**Verás, resulta que hace un rato, apareció Dobby en mi habitación y me dijo que si podía ir al cuarto de Draco pues me necesitaba, y entonces...**

_**Harry caminaba presuroso por los fríos y húmedos pasillos de las mazmorras, preocupado por la premura con que lo había mandado llamar Draco.**_

"**_Se habrá sentido mal", se preguntaba angustiado. "Pero no, no puede ser eso" hacía lo posible por convencerse a si mismo. "En ese caso, hubiera sido Severus quien me mandara a llamar"_**

_**Llegó a la puerta de las dependencias del Maestro de Pociones y casi gritó la contraseña. Cuando el cuadro se deslizó para permitirle la entrada, Harry se precipitó hacia el interior de la habitación sin demasiado preámbulo.**_

_**-Tan descortés como siempre- oyó la seca voz de Severus Snape-. ¿Acaso no le han dicho que antes de entrar a una habitación se debe llamar?**_

_**-Lo lamento- se disculpó Harry, mirando a su profesor con cierta molestia no exenta de tristeza, jamás se acostumbraría a que fuera tan desagradable con él-, pero Draco me envió a llamar con urgencia y estaba preocupado.**_

_**El aludido, que se encontraba con rostro inescrutable, sentado frente a Severus, en el rincón más próximo a la chimenea, emitió una tenue sonrisa y comentó:**_

_**-No tienes por que ser tan desagradable con Harry, Severus. Además, él tiene razón, yo lo mandé llamar. De hecho, mandé llamar a ambos porque tengo algo muy importante que pedirles- al ver que Harry continuaba parado en el dintel de la puerta, pidió con voz suave-. Harry, por favor, cierra y ven a sentarte aquí- señaló un asiento ubicado al lado del de Severus.**_

_**Decididamente intrigado, Harry se dirigió al sitio indicado y se sentó, sin dirigirle otra mirada al mago mayor sentado a su lado.**_

_**-Bueno, verán- el joven rubio dudó y sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo absolutamente asombrados, jamás habían visto a Draco en tal estado de nerviosismo-. Esto que voy a decirles es muy difícil para mí- vaciló un segundo-, por lo que les pido que me permitan hablar hasta el final sin interrumpir.**_

_**Ante el mudo asentimiento de sus amigos, continuó:**_

_**Desde que supe que si continuaba con mi embarazo iba a morir- empezó, fijando la vista en los rostros de los otros dos- me ha agobiado la angustia de pensar qué va a ser de mi niña cuando yo no esté. **_

_**No sé si sabrán que cuando mi padre y el padre de Blaise nos desheredaron, lo hicieron completamente, es decir, no sólo nos despojaron de apellido y vienes materiales, sino que incluso hicieron un maleficio, evidentemente oscuro, para que nuestra huella mágica no pudiera ser relacionada en absoluto con nuestras familias, y eso se aplicaba, por supuesto, a cualquiera de nuestros herederos.**_

_**Eso no nos importó. Éramos jóvenes, y pensábamos que al acabar la guerra, podríamos labrar nuestro futuro desde cero, tal vez en algún lugar lejano- se detuvo un momento y tomó un sorbo de agua de un vaso colocado en la mesita de centro. Harry y Severus, fieles a su palabra, no dijeron nada mientras esperaban que continuara.**_

_**Cuando llegó la batalla final y Blaise murió, yo sólo deseaba morir también, por lo que lo del apellido siguió sin importarme en absoluto. Pero cuando supe que estaba embarazado, supe también que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, al menos quería darle a mi niña un apellido. Por ese tiempo, pensé que una vez naciera Esperanza y yo saliera de la escuela, empezaría una pelea legal en el Ministerio para que me regresaran mi apellido y unas propiedades que no correspondían al patrimonio Malfoy, sino a los bienes personales de mi madre y que me había heredado a mí.**_

_**Sin embargo, eso ya no podrá ser- fijó la vista por un momento en las llamas de la chimenea, antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos otra vez-. Si yo muero sin apellido ni huella mágica, mi niña se convertiría en una don nadie, una paria que probablemente terminaría en un maldito orfanato.**_

_**No quiero eso para mi bebé- la voz de Draco era suplicante-. No quiero que viva como una pobre huérfana, entre personas que tal vez no la quieran. Harry- los atormentados ojos grises se fijaron en los anegados orbes verdes-, tu creciste siendo huérfano¿entiendes que no puedo permitir que a mi Esperanza le pase eso?**_

_**Harry asintió, en ese instante, aunque hubiera querido era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna.**_

_**Viendo que Draco se quedaba callado, Severus lo animó a continuar.**_

_**-¿Y qué has pensado hacer¿Hay algo en lo que te pudiéramos ayudar?**_

_**-De hecho- musitó el rubio, centrándose de nuevo en lo que quería pedir-, sí, sí lo hay-. Miró a los dos magos intentando conseguir valor para pedir lo que tenía que pedir, lo que era indispensable que pidiera-. He estado manejando un sinfín de posibilidades, y sólo hay una que es viable- respiró hondo y atacó de nuevo-. Existe un antiguo hechizo, ya prácticamente en desuso pero todavía vigente, por el cual se puede cambiar la huella mágica de un recién nacido y ponerle la huella mágica de sus padres adoptivos.**_

_**-El 'Cambius Mágicus' – musitó Severus, empezando a comprender.**_

_**-Exacto.**_

_**-Pero ese es un hechizo que requiere condiciones muy especiales- adujo Severus-. Si mal no recuerdo, los padres adoptivos deben ser una pareja casada, y no sólo por medios convencionales, sino bajo la forma de 'Matrimonio Imperecedero'**_

_**-¿Matrimonio imperecedero?- preguntó Harry, que seguía sin entender de qué iba la cosa.**_

_**Severus bufó exasperado ante lo que consideraba un total desconocimiento de Potter sobre el mundo mágico, pero Draco se giró hacia él y le explicó con amabilidad:**_

_**-En el mundo mágico hay diferentes tipos de uniones, dependiendo del grado de compromiso establecido entre las partes. El Matrimonio Imperecedero es, con mucho, la más fuerte. Los esposos no sólo intercambian votos, sino también parte de su huella mágica, es lo que podría llamarse una unión de almas. Por supuesto, es indisoluble.**_

_**-¿Y tú conoces alguna pareja que esté casada bajo esos términos?- preguntó Harry.**_

_**-De hecho, sólo confiaría mi niña a dos personas en este mundo- declaró Draco, sosteniendo la respiración en espera de que el mundo reventara sobre su cabeza..**_

_**-Eso sí que no- saltó Severus, comprendiendo al instante-. Eso es imposible, tiene que haber otra solución.**_

_**Sin entender por qué Severus estaba tan alterado, Harry preguntó con ingenuidad.**_

_**-¿Y quiénes son esas personas, Draco?**_

_**-Potter¿usted es tonto o se hace?- gruñó Severus con brusquedad-. Draco se refiere a nosotros dos.**_

_**-¿Que qué!- la exclamación de Harry retumbó en la habitación-. ¿No hablan en serio, verdad?**_

_**-Sí, Harry- confesó Draco-, es totalmente en serio. No hay nadie más en el mundo a quien confiaría a mi hija- viendo que sus amigos iban a empezar a protestar de nuevo, alzo las manos para detenerlos-. Sólo piénsenlo, por favor. Tienen hasta mañana para decidir, porque como Severus debe saber, otra de las condiciones del hechizo es que sólo puede hacerse la medianoche del 31 de Diciembre, y si aceptan, se necesita una poción elaborada con la sangre de ustedes para entonces. Sólo piénsenlo.**_

_**La última súplica encogió el corazón de Harry, quien preguntó en un susurro tan bajo que apenas se oyó.**_

_**.¿Estás seguro que es la única alternativa?**_

_**-Sí. **_

**Después de eso, Severus salió intempestivamente de la habitación, y yo me quedé ahí parado, sin lograr reaccionar. Y aún sigo igual. ¿Casarme con Severus¿Estar unido a él de por vida? No hay nada que desearía más que eso, pero sé que él me odiaría eternamente. ¿Si acepto, lograré vivir con su odio¿Y si no acepto, qué será de Esperanza?**

**Sólo tengo una alternativa, debo hablar con Severus para ver que opina de este asunto, y cuanto antes mejor.**

**Harry.**

Al levantar la cabeza y ver la mirada entre ansiosa y atónita de sus nietos, Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero viendo que muy probablemente su integridad física peligraría si no seguía leyendo, pasó la hoja del cuaderno y continuó:

**28 de Diciembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Amigo, creo que es definitivo, me voy a casar. Escucha y luego dime si mi vida no es un carrusel de locos, te voy a contar lo que pasó cuando fui a ver a Sev...**

_**Harry se detuvo vacilante frente a la puerta de la oficina de Severus Snape. Por unos minutos, se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta de madera sin saber qué hacer. Al fin, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, levantó la mano y tocó suavemente, casi como deseando que desde el interior no le oyeran.**_

_**-Potter, pase de una maldita vez.**_

_**El desagrado impregnado en el tono de su profesor ratificó sus peores presentimientos, pero sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad reinante, eso sin hablar que el frío del ambiente se colaba hasta el último de sus huesos. Tal parecía que el recinto reflejaba el estado de ánimo de su propietario**._

_**-¿Cómo supo que era yo?- preguntó Harry, acercándose hasta el escritorio tras el cual se sentaba el hombre.**_

_**-A ver, Potter- Severus se levantó y dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta ubicarse cerca del muchacho-¿cómo le diré? Draco acaba de pedirnos que nos casemos y adoptemos a Esperanza¿cree que hace falta ser un genio para saber que usted vendría de inmediato a hablar conmigo? De hecho, mucho se tardó- al ver que el rostro de Harry enrojecía furiosamente, agregó-: De todas maneras, me alegro de que haya venido, yo también quiero hablar.**_

_**Miró fijamente los atemorizados ojos verdes y frunció el entrecejo.**_

_**-Usted no quiere esta boda¿verdad?- Harry apenas podía controlar el temblor de su voz.**_

_**-¿Acaso usted si?**_

_**-No se trata de lo que yo quiera. Prometí cuidar y proteger a Esperanza con mi vida y estoy decidido a hacerlo- ni el mismo Harry entendía por qué hablaba así, cuando un rato antes era un mar de dudas.**_

_**-¿Entiende bien todo lo que implica el que usted y yo... nos casemos¿Qué sea un matrimonio para toda la vida?- Severus se alejó del muchacho y comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo por la habitación, hasta que fue a pararse de nuevo frente a Harry-. Yo siempre fui un solitario, no he sido un hombre... fiel, de pareja, y por eso jamás me he casado. En cierta forma, siempre pensé que si algún día me establecía, sería para formar una familia, tener un hogar, no una parodia de matrimonio.**_

_**Me niego a vivir el resto de mi vida una mentira, buscando en otras camas lo que debería tener en la mía- se acercó un poco mas a Harry que retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.**_

_**Me niego a que el hombre que comparta mi vida me tema- dijo ante el obvio movimiento de Harry-. Puede que no lo ame o no me ame a mí, pero necesito respeto y confianza... y necesito una relación plena, en todos los sentidos. ¿Sería usted capaz de proporcionarme eso?**_

_**Ante las rudas palabras, Harry se irguió cuan alto era.**_

_**-No me menosprecie, Profesor- dijo sosteniendo su mirada-. Podría darle más de una sorpresa.**_

_**-Estoy seguro que sí- un nuevo paso de avance, pero esta vez Harry no retrocedió-. Me gusta y mucho, creo que a estas alturas es inútil negarlo- ante la expresión de Harry, emitió una risa ronca-. ¿Por qué le sorprende? Debe saber que es un hombre extremadamente atractivo- otro paso de avance-. Y también sé que no le soy indiferente¿no es cierto?- Harry sólo pudo asentir con el corazón encogido.**_

_**Ahora la pregunta es- hablaba ya tan cerca de la boca de Harry que sus labios casi se tocaban-¿esa atracción será suficiente para mantener nuestra unión?- un breve beso cayó en los labios del joven, apenas una caricia sutil-. ¿Eso evitará que con el paso de los años terminemos aburridos uno del otro?- una mano se deslizó por su cintura y Severus lo atrajo con fuerza contra si, mientras profundizaba el beso por breves segundos-. ¿De verdad crees que eso baste?**_

_**Sin poder ni querer resistirse, Harry alzó los brazos y los cerró en torno al fuerte cuello de Severus, al tiempo que se empinaba y juntaba sus labios con ferocidad, en un beso que los dejó plenos y ansiosos a la vez.**_

_**Las lenguas comenzaron un juego interminable, mientras las manos acariciaban cabellos, espaldas, hombros, culos, piernas, ansiosas por probar esos caminos no recorridos, mientras las caderas se frotaban una contra otra, reuniendo las excitaciones en una lucha imposible.**_

_**Al final, la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse, Harry apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Severus y, luego de recobrar un poco de aliento, musitó:**_

_**-Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.**_

_**-En ese caso- dijo Severus, levantando con un dedo el rostro de Harry-, la suerte está echada. Casémonos- y con esas palabras, volvió a buscar los deliciosos labios y a sumergirse en la maravilla recién descubierta /i **_

**Lo dicho, en tres días me caso**

**Harry**

Continuará…….

En algunos comentarios, con justa razón, me han dicho que no es muy correcto el cambio de primera persona a tercera persona en algunas partes del Diario. Tienen toda la razón. He estado consciente del hecho desde el principio, pero está escrito así porque me permite mayor libertad para hacer lo que quiero hacer. Espero que perdonen ésta o cualquier otra burralidad que cometa en un futuro.

Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por leer mi historia. Los amo. Besitos.

REVIEWS

Snivellina: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes, por supuesto que lo voy a continuar. Besitos.

Carly-mckinnon potter: Mil gracias por el apoyo . Sip, a mi también me da pena el dragoncito, pero va a dejar un hermoso legado de amor. Besitos

Princesa Semiramis: Que bueno que te esté gustando, espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste. Y sip, pobre drakito, ya hay varias chicas que me andan buscando para lanzarme maldiciones jeje. Besitos

Lixbeth: Que lindo que te guste. En el nuevo capítulo ya puedes ver porque el mocoso y su profe acaban juntos. Tienes razón en lo del cambio de primera persona a tercera persona. Lo que ocurre es que este esquema de redacción me daba muchas más posibilidades para lo que quiero hacer. Besitos


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo: Retazos de vida

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico  
**  
**

Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, adoro todos y cada uno de ellos y gracias a todos los que leen la historia. Este capítulo es algo empalagosiño, lo admito, pero ni modo, así salió . Besos a todos

Zipi, gracias por darme siempre tu opinión en todas mis locuras.

Y por supuesto, sigue siendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Aura.

**Capítulo 7**

Lo volviste a hacer- gruñó Frank mirando a Harry con ojos torvos.

¿Qué?- preguntó éste con aire inocente.

No te hagas el tonto que no te va- refunfuñó Mark a su vez-. Te volviste a saltar un pedazo.

Si mal no recuerdo, ya su abuelo les había advertido- les recordó Severus con una sonrisa divertida.

Claro, tú estás tan tranquilo porque conoces la parte que falta, pero si estuvieras en nuestro lugar, ya verías.

La burla en la sonrisa de Severus se acentuó y el antiguo Maestro de Pociones sólo replicó:

De hecho.

Bueno, dejen de hacer berrinche, saben que no van a conseguir nada- aconsejó Draco.

Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo- convino Lisa.

¿Y por qué últimamente ustedes dos siempre parecen estar de acuerdo con los abuelos y en nuestra contra?- inquirió Mark, mosqueado.

Habitualmente, porque ellos tienen la razón- replicó el rubio sin inmutarse-. Y en este momento en particular, porque mientras más pronto se callen, antes seguirá leyendo el abuelo.

Y ante lo razonable de dicha sentencia, todos acallaron sus protestas y se dispusieron a escuchar.

**29 de Diciembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Hoy ha sido un día terriblemente agitado. Había acordado reunirme con Severus en sus habitaciones para hablar con Draco y sacarnos la muestra de sangre para la poción antes de desayunar. Supongo que es innecesario que te cuente cuan feliz se puso Draco, estaba transformado, aunque sólo fuera por ver una sonrisa así en su rostro, valía la pena todo lo que pensábamos hacer.**

**Draco nos contagió su alegría y desayunamos juntos, como si fuéramos tres antiguos amigos que acabaran de reencontrarse y no tuvieran otra preocupación en la vida que una amena charla y una rica comida. Hablamos de infinidad de cosas y Draco contó varias anécdotas de su relación con Severus cuando era un niño pequeño, algunas de ellas francamente desternillantes y que me mostraron un Severus Snape que yo jamás había conocido.**

**Casi terminábamos de desayunar cuando un suave toque anunció la llegada de Ginny. No te había contado, pero el círculo de privilegiados que tienen acceso a las habitaciones de Draco se ha visto ampliado para incluir a Ginny y Neville, quien llegó al castillo el día de Navidad para pasar año nuevo con nosotros. Lo cierto es que en los últimos días, y en vista de lo avanzado de su embarazo, no hemos querido dejar solo a Draco en ningún momento, así que nos turnamos para cuidarlo, para lo cual también nos ayudan Remus, Bill y la Profesora McGonagall.**

**Draco ha tomado el asunto con bastante tranquilidad, aunque a veces la tormenta de sus ojos delata que quisiera echar a todos de su vida y no sentir que siempre esta dependiendo de alguien, lo cual siempre es preludio de un cambio de humor terrible. Así que ya la gente ha aprendido a distinguir las señales, y cuando las detectan, enseguida nos llaman a Severus o a mí, somos los únicos a quienes soporta cuando está así.**

**Por suerte, ese no era uno de esos momentos, así que dejamos a Draco charlando amigablemente con Ginny y salimos, Severus a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall para informarle y luego a hacer la poción para la boda, pues decidió que no se fiaba de nadie más para elaborar algo tan importante, y yo a enfrentar unas cuantas conversaciones que tenía pendientes.**

**En primer lugar me dirigí al dormitorio de Remus esperando encontrarlo allí y rogando porque no se enojara ante lo que pensaba hacer. Desde que mi Padrino desapareció tras el velo hace dos años, él se ha convertido en la única figura paterna que queda en mi vida y lo ha hecho con tanta dedicación y amor, que estoy seguro que no podría querer a mi propio padre más de lo que lo quiero a él.**

**Remus se encontraba desayunando con Bill, pues al estar de vacaciones casi nadie usa el comedor hasta la hora del almuerzo. Bill es otro que ha resultado un gran sujeto y al que he llegado a apreciar entrañablemente. Primero, porque ama muchísimo a Remus y lo trata con un cuidado que ni veas, especialmente los días antes y después de la luna llena; eso es algo que nunca tendré como pagarle. Segundo, porque es muy solidario, siempre está dispuesto a ayudarnos en lo que sea y vieras cómo se ha portado con todo esto de Draco. Definitivamente, era bueno que estuviera presente, podría echarme una mano con Remus en caso de necesidad.**

**Lo cierto es que, contra todos mis temores, Rem tomó el asunto estupendamente bien. Me dijo que comprendía a Draco y esa le parecía la mejor solución. También agregó que Severus era un buen sujeto y me haría feliz. Y todo el tiempo que hablamos ambos sonreían, como si supieran algo que yo no sabía.**

**La situación con Ron y Hermione fue totalmente distinta, especialmente por culpa de mi amigo pelirrojo. Cuando terminé de hablar con Remus y Bill, me dirigí a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde los encontré conversando en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Te cuento lo que pasó...**

_**Al fin llegas, compañero- saludó Ron, mientras Harry se dirigía al encuentro de sus amigos y se lanzaba sobre un sofá cercano-. ¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**-Hablando con Remus y Bill.**_

_**-¿No es un tanto temprano? Con lo perezoso que es mi hermano, lo más seguro es que lo hayas sacado de la cama.**_

_**-Era importante- Harry se quedó al pelirrojo con expresión seria y algo indeciso-. También necesito contárselo a ustedes.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- Hermione no pudo evitar la preocupación que evidenció su tono de voz-. ¿Se trata de Draco¿Sucedió algo?**_

_**-Verán- el joven de pelo negro estrujaba una mano contra otra-. Sí, tiene algo que ver con Draco, pero en realidad se trata de Severus y de mí.**_

_**Con voz pausada, procedió a explicar a sus amigos todos los cambios que había sufrido su vida desde la noche anterior.**_

_**-¿Casarte con el cretino grasiento?- el tono de Ron destilaba incredulidad y algo de ira-. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Draco pedirte tal atrocidad?**_

_**-Ron- exclamó Hermione, con tono de enfado.**_

_**-¡No es ninguna atrocidad!- Harry, al punto, se puso a la defensiva, mirando a su amigo con la furia destilando en sus verdes pupilas-. Te recuerdo que ese cretino grasiento, como tú lo llamas, es el hombre que amo- de repente toda su exaltación pasó y se hundió en su asiento-. Sólo quisiera que él pudiera amarme del mismo modo.**_

_**-Pero yo contaba con que eso era un capricho que desaparecería en cuanto terminaras la escuela, y ahora resulta que te vas a casar con él y...**_

_**-Ron, cállate- casi gritó Hermione, interrumpiendo al exaltado pelirrojo-. ¿Quieres empezar a usar esa nuez que tienes por cerebro por una vez en tu vida? Lo que Draco ha pedido es completamente lógico, el pobre debe estar aterrado al pensar en dejar a su hijita desamparada, en su caso yo haría exactamente lo mismo- se tomó unos segundos para serenarse y bajó el tono de voz-. Además, él sabe tan bien con TÚ que Harry ama al Profesor Snape y sería muy feliz casado con él- alargó una mano y tomó la de Harry llamando su atención. El chico separó la vista del punto en el fuego donde estaba perdida y fijó su mirada en los ojos de su amiga-. Y también sabe, como yo, que Snape siente algo por ti. No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien y vas a ser muy feliz.**_

_**-Pero Snape es horrendo, antipático, gruñón, irónico...**_

_**-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez, Ron!**_

_**Ante el tono irritado de su novia, Ron se quedó mudo, mirándola con asombro.**_

_**Ron- continuó ella mas tranquila, tratando de que entendiera-. ¿Tú quieres a Harry, verdad¿Quieres su felicidad?**_

_**-Claro. Harry es como mi hermano.**_

_**-Entonces entiende algo, la felicidad de Harry está al lado de Snape y de Esperanza, ellos le van a dar la familia que siempre ha añorado. Así que olvida por un momento tus rencores infantiles y compórtate como su hermano.**_

_**Ron frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, reflexionando en las palabras de la chica. Cuando la levantó, una nueva luz brillaba en sus ojos. Miró a Harry a los ojos y preguntó:**_

_**-¿Tú lo quieres, verdad¿Tanto como para afrontar todas las complicaciones que traerá esta relación?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Entonces no hay más que hablar, yo te apoyo- el pelirrojo sonrió e hizo un guiño a su amigo-. Y créeme, con un esposo como Snape, vas a necesitar todo el apoyo del mundo.**_

_**Harry sólo sonrió, y su sonrisa iluminó el recinto.**_

**Después de cenar, Severus y yo salimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del lago, con la intención de hablar un poco de nosotros y acostumbrarnos a estar juntos. Aunque debo confesarte que acostumbrarnos vaya si nos acostumbramos, pero hablamos muy poquito. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que Severus Snape era tan apasionado¿Y que besa de maravilla?**

**Harry**

Vaya, hasta que al fin- exclamó Frank con tono burlón.

¿Cómo?- musitó Harry, levantando la vista del libro y mirándolo interrogante.

Que al menos por una vez no te saltaste un comentario romántico- aclaró su nieto, y luego, imitando la voz de Harry, remedo-. Es que besa de maravilla.

Ay, ya cállate, Frank- lo regañó Lisa mientras los demás reían y Harry se ponía rojo-. Por eso el abuelito se salta ciertas partes, es que ustedes son imposibles- luego miró al hombre de pelo negro y lo animó-. Anda, abuelito, no hagas caso a estos tontos y sigue leyendo.

¡Oye!- exclamó Mark-. ¿Y a mí por qué me incluyes en lo de tonto?

Porque todos sabemos que ustedes dos comparten una misma mente, la mitad para cada uno.

Ante el gruñido de los gemelos y la risa de los abuelos por la ocurrencia de la niña, Harry retomó la lectura.

**30 de Diciembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Otro día agotador, los pies me duelen como el diablo de tanto caminar, pero debo confesar que estoy francamente contento.**

**Esta mañana, Remus me acompañó hasta el Callejón Diagon a comprarme la túnica para la boda, así que nos dirigimos a una tienda recién inaugurada y que está especializada en túnicas de gala. La verdad es que había túnicas hermosas, tanto que casi era imposible decidir. Al fin, después de probarme un sinnúmero de prendas, elegí una de seda de un color blanco perla, con un entramado finísimo de hilos de plata, que en los puños, solapa y pie hace unos dibujos increíbles semejando** **serpientes en diferentes posiciones. Por un momento mis ojos se fueron hacia una que era borgoña con dibujos de snirch y escobas, pero de sólo pensar en la cara que pondría Severus cuando me viera, desistí.**

**Cuando fuimos a pagar estuve a punto de regresarla, costaba una cantidad obscena de galeones. Sin embargo, Remus no me dejó, aduciendo que ése iba a ser su regalo de boda. Cuando protesté alegando que eso costaba un mes de su sueldo y que realmente no merecía la pena, me interrumpió diciendo que me sentía como su hijo y que un padre jamás se fijaba en algo tan nimio como el costo.**

**¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me desarmó. Sólo pude abrazarlo con fuerza y volver a agradecer al cielo que me permitía tenerlo todavía conmigo.**

**También compré un conjunto blanco de pantalón y camisa, zapatos nuevos y, por favor, no te vayas a reír, unos boxers blancos de un material muy suave y casi transparente. Éstos últimos los compre a insistencia de Remus, yo jamás me hubiera comprado algo así. Son... demasiado apretados y 'reveladores'**

**Al mediodía se nos unieron Bill y Severus. Al parecer la poción ya estaba en la etapa de reposo, y Sev aprovechó para salir también a comprarse una túnica y Bill, dado que había quedado en encontrarse con nosotros, se ofreció a acompañarlo y darle su opinión. No tengo idea de lo que se compró, pero según Bill es la túnica perfecta. Mi prometido... vaya que eso suena raro... no dijo nada, se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y enrojecer ligeramente cuando mi Jefe de Casa, dijo como quien no quiere la cosa: 'Este hombre tuyo es un desastre, si no es por mí, se hubiera comprado la túnica más fea y sobria de la tienda' No es preciso que yo diga que también me puse como un tomate¿verdad?**

**Después de almorzar en un restauran que estaba causando sensación entre los magos y brujas, con razón si quieres mi opinión, Bill y Remus regresaron a Hogwarts y Sev me pidió que lo acompañara.**

**Me dijo que había pensado que tal vez a mí me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas de la habitación y ponerla más a mi gusto. Cuando escuché su propuesta sentí que moría de amor, él estaba haciendo esfuerzos para que yo me sintiera realmente a gusto a su lado. Si supiera que no tiene nada que hacer, que una de sus escasas sonrisas o de sus apasionados besos bastan para alegrar mi vida entera. Creo que en ese momento, si no hubiera tenido el dolor de Draco clavado en mi corazón, me hubiera sentido completamente feliz.**

**Pero no te creas, no me engaño. Sé que la vida a su lado no va a ser un camino de rosas. Sé que aunque me respete y considere, no me ama. Pero voy a lograr que lo haga, algún día Severus Snape me va a amar, lo juro.**

Y pensar que el abuelo Severus ya estaba coladito por ti.

Todos rieron ante la exclamación de Frank antes que Harry continuara:

**Recorrimos varias tiendas del Callejón y compramos lencería de cama y de baño a gusto de los dos, un hermoso escritorio de roble bastante antiguo, que me permitirá trabajar cuando Severus esté ocupando el suyo, y unas cuantas chucherías más. También compramos un par de hermosos cuadros a unos pintores que trabajaban en la calle y una bellísima escultura con la forma de un caballo encabritado, tallada en una madera tan oscura que parece ónice.**

**Al final, cenamos en un lugarcito discreto, con un ambiente divino, amenizado por un pianista que tocaba melodías de origen muggle. Si me hubiera atrevido, le hubiera pedido a Severus que bailáramos.**

**Regresamos a Hogsmeade a través de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, aterrizando en Las Tres Escobas, y nos dirigimos a pie rumbo al castillo, bajo un cielo pletórico de estrellas.**

**Sev no es un hombre romántico, de esos de detalles, y por supuesto, tampoco es propenso a demostraciones públicas de afecto, así que sólo caminamos en sulencio, uno al lado del otro, durante un buen rato. Pero en cuanto abandonamos el pueblo y no hubo parroquianos a la vista, me atrajo contra sí y me besó con pasión, de esa forma que hace que mis rodillas tiemblen y la sangre suba a mi cabeza, y baje a cierto sitio también, para que negarlo.**

**Cuando se separó, apartó un mechón de cabello de mi frente, acarició mi mejilla y sonrió. Y contrario a lo que yo esperaba, tomó mi mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y continuamos caminando así hasta llegar a las puertas de la escuela.**

**Llegamos a los aposentos de Sev y, junto con un muy divertido Draco, hicimos unos cuantos cambios para dejar la habitación a mi gusto y terminamos los tres frente a la chimenea, asando malvaviscos y platicando hasta muy tarde, algo que se está haciendo costumbre con gran rapidez.**

**Ahora te dejo porque tengo que dormir, mañana me caso y no quiero verme demacrado el día de mi boda. Sabes, lo mejor del día es que ahora estoy seguro de que Severus, después de su rechazo inicial, también está dispuesto a intentar que lo nuestro funcione, y yo cada vez estoy más convencido que está gran locura va a terminar bien.**

**Harry.**

Boda, que bonito abuelo- exclamó Lisa con los ojos iluminados-. ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado asistir!

Asististe a la repetición- comentó Draco, alborotando su cabello, mientras recordaba la hermosa ceremonia de confirmación de votos que habían hecho sus abuelos unos años antes.

Es cierto- aceptó la pequeña, haciendo un mohín-, pero yo sólo tenía dos años, no me acuerdo de nada- luego miró a sus abuelos esperanzada-. ¿Por qué no se casan de nuevo?

¡Ni loco!- exclamó Severus, casi sin pensar. Al ver que Harry se envarada ligeramente extrañado, lo apretó más dentro de su cálido abrazo-. No me malinterpretes, amor. Me casaría contigo una y mil veces más. Pero aquella fiesta no la repito ni demente.

Excepto Lisa, todos se echaron a reír al recordar como sus padres habían insistido en hacer aquella celebración apoteósica cuando sus abuelos sólo querían una ceremonia sencilla.

La verdad fue algo exagerado- concedió Harry-, sobre todo por todo aquel asunto de los periodistas, pero no negaras que fue divertido.

¿Qué parte fue la divertida?- gruñó el patriarca del clan Snape-. ¿Cuándo nos arrojaron vestidos a la famosa piscina improvisada¿O cuando tuvimos que huir saltando la tapia del jardín, acosados por los periodistas¿O quizás cuándo nos pusieron el Veritaserum en la bebida para que les contáramos sobre nuestra noche de bodas? Si no es porque Remus los descubrió, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado

Pues ya que lo mencionas, sí, eso fue bastante divertido- se burló Draco

Un gruñido sordo fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta de Severus mientras Harry comentaba:

Ahora que recuerdo, tienes razón, no fue divertido.

No se preocupen- sugirió Frank, riendo de la frustración de sus abuelos-, todavía nos queda la posibilidad de huir a una isla desierta para hacer la tercera confirmación.

Pero sin invitar a mi madre ni a los tíos- señaló Draco-. Y ya no te entretengas más, queremos oír sobre la boda.

Riendo ante la ansiedad demostrada por su habitualmente impasible nieto, Harry retomó la lectura.

**31 de Diciembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Estoy que me muero de los nervios. Ya son más de las once y están a punto de llamarme para dar inicio al ritual, y yo estoy temblando como una hoja. Le pedí a todos que me dieran unos minutos para lograr serenarme, así que aquí estoy, contándote lo que pasó hoy para ver si logro centrarme un poquito.**

**Me desperté al mediodía, lo cual no es raro ya que por fin me había vencido el sueño cuando despuntaba el alba. Los chicos habían decidido que, por no sé que loca tradición, Severus y yo no podíamos vernos hasta el momento de la boda, pero te aseguro que aunque desperté con su nombre en mi mente y mi corazón, desde que puse un pie fuera de la cama ya no tuve tiempo de pensar en él¡sí ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en mí!**

**Mi cuarto ha sido un ir y venir de gente todo el santo día. Que si Bill con los consejos de última hora, o Ron tratando de hacerme desistir hasta que Hermione se vio obligada a llevárselo arrastrado por los pelos, las mujeres a veces son de un salvaje que asustan.**

**Hagrid vino a traerme una de sus tartas rompedientes y Molly a llorar diciendo que había crecido muy rápido, que ya no era su niño, y por ahí siguió llorando por Ron, Hermione, y hasta Bill y Remus.**

**La Profesora McGonagall vino a desearme sus parabienes y a decirme que Madame Pomfrey le había contado mis deseos de estudiar medimagia, pero que aunque acabara mis estudios ese año, seguía siendo bienvenido a vivir en el castillo con Sev durante el periodo escolar y que habilitarían unas habitaciones especiales para cuando naciera Esperanza.**

**También vino Madame Pomfrey muy emocionada porque yo iba a seguir sus pasos, y los gemelos, que trataron de jugarme una de sus bromas habituales.**

**Al final del día, cuando ya estaba agotado de hablar con tanta gente, llegó Remus acompañado de Draco y pusieron en la puerta un enorme cartel fosforecente que rezaba: _Joven virgen a punto de ir al sacrificio, se agradece no molestar_. /i No te cuento como me puse cuando vi la razón por la cual mi puerta había dejado de sonar, las imprecaciones que lancé son irrepetibles. Pero ni Rem ni Draco se inmutaron, y mi condenado amigo rubio se limitó a decir: 'Funcionó¿no?'**

**Yo lancé una carcajada y al fin me relaje. Entonces mis dos locos prepararon una bañera con especies donde me sumergí como si estuviera en el paraíso y por primera vez en el día pude reflexionar en el cambio que iba a dar mi vida.**

**Estaba muy feliz pero también muy preocupado. ¿Podría ser un buen esposo¿Un buen padre? Y lo que era más urgente en ese momento¿podría ser un buen amante?**

**En esos dos días que había pasado cerca de Severus, siendo pareja, había podido darme cuenta de que era un hombre tremendamente apasionado. Era maduro, y seguramente tendría una intensa trayectoria en relaciones, y yo era un muchacho de diecisiete años cuya experiencia sexual previa a Severus se limitaba a unos pocos besos. ¿Cómo podría evitar que Severus se sintiera decepcionado de mí¿Cómo lograr que si no me amaba, al menos me deseara infinitamente?**

**Estaba reflexionando en todo eso cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas y entonces...**

_**Todo va a salir bien.**_

_**Harry se giró y vio a Draco en su silla flotadora, mirándole con comprensión y afecto.**_

_**-Draco¿qué haces aquí?**_

_**-Tardabas tanto que temí estuvieras tratando de ahogarte en las burbujas de la bañera- se burló su amigo. Al ver que Harry ni siquiera sonreía, continuó-: Vaya, sabía que era un mal chiste pero no pensé que tanto.**_

_**El otro mago sólo pudo emitir una sonrisa nerviosa.**_

_**Remus ya se fue a arreglar y si tú no sales del agua, vas a terminar como una uva pasa. Sal ya, te espero en tu cuarto.**_

_**Salió de la bañera, se secó y se enfundó en una esponjosa bata de baño, antes de ir a la habitación a reunirse con Draco.**_

_**Ven y siéntate- le pidió el joven rubio, señalando su cama-, y ya quita esa cara de preocupación. Si vas al matrimonio con esa expresión, van a pensar que no quieres casarte- cuando el joven se derrumbó en el borde de la cama, tomó una de sus manos y musitó-: mírame, Harry. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien, Severus va a ser muy cuidadoso.**_

_**La sorpresa en la cara del moreno era tan evidente que Draco se echó a reír.**_

_**Eres tan sabio y tan inocente a la vez- le dijo con cariño-. ¿Te preocupa ser virgen, verdad?**_

_**Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y sólo pudo asentir, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, junto al corazón.**_

_**No debes preocuparte. Severus es un buen hombre y, aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar, te tiene mucho afecto, yo diría que más que afecto, pero eso te va a tocar descubrirlo a ti- levantó una mano para impedir que el otro alegara-. Es un hombre experimentado y va a saber cómo tratarte, ya verás. **_

_**-No es eso, Draco- argumentó compungido-. Al menos, no es sólo eso. Se trata de- esperó un par de segundos para poder continuar-... de mí. Yo... yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto, Severus va a pensar que soy un adolescente tonto.**_

_**-No va a pensar eso- lo tranquilizó su amigo, apretando su mano-. De hecho, estoy seguro que tu inexperiencia va a resultar un atractivo adicional. Además, eres un hombre valiente que te has enfrentado a muchas cosas, Voldemort incluido. Has podido superar muchas pérdidas y tristezas¿y me vas a decir ahora que no tienes brío para enfrentar la felicidad¿Qué pasó con todo ese asunto de la valentía Gryffindor¿Acaso es sólo propaganda institucional?**_

_**Harry rió ante el poco sutil intento de Draco de hacerle reaccionar. Entonces pensó que él tenía razón. Severus era el hombre que amaba y se iba a casar con él, estaba seguro que su corazón y sus instintos le indicarían el camino a seguir.**_

_**-Así me gusta- dijo Draco-. Tienes que sonreír. Y mover el culo- agregó, apresurándolo-. Es tardísimo y tú sigues sin vestir. **_

**Luego de eso me ayudó a vestirme y, cosa inútil por demás, a tratar de domar mi terrible cabello y... espera, hay un ruido molesto en la ventana, ya regreso...**

**...No creerás lo que te voy a contar. Recuerdas que te hablé de un ruido molesto en la ventana. Era el halcón peregrino de Severus y en su pata traía una cajita vino tinto con un listón gris plata. Cuando la abrí, vi el tulipán más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Es rojo sangre y sus pétalos parecen terciopelo, su enramaje es de un verde brillante y en conjunto es de una delicadeza excepcional, casi pareciera que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Al fondo de la caja, una simple nota **

_**Para que la uses en la boda**_

**_Nos vemos en unos minutos_**

**_Severus_ **

**Dios, creo que podría morir de felicidad**

**Harry **

**Continuará...**

**REVIEWS: **

**Carly-Mckinnon Potter: **Ayyy, que linda que hasta le preguntaste a tu profesor, gracias amiguita, eres un amor. Bueno, aún no he aclarado bien quien es hijo de quien, Draco es hijo de Esperanza, por supuesto, y los gemelos y Lisa nietos directos de Harry y Sev. De todas formas aún no caso a los abuelos, más adelante hablaré de los hijos . Gracias por todos tus buenos deseos, de mi parte y de Maria. Besitos

**Kaos-black: **Me alegra mucho que te guste, y me alegra muchísimo que pudieras ponerme mensajito. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia. Besitos.

**TercuSScloe: **Infinitas gracias por tus palabras amiguita, eres un sol. Espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste, aunque haya tenido que dejar la boda y la noche de bodas para el próximo capítulo, sino me iba a alargar demasiado. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras. besitos


	8. Chapter 8

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a R, no sé todavía si NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

Bueno, aquí les dejo la boda y la luna de miel. Si la luna de miel no es lo que esperaban, culpa de Maria que puso ideas macabras en mi cabeza loca. Así que ya saben, los reviews bonitos a mí que me hacen mucha ilusión, y las maldiciones y howlers a ella, muajajaja. Mil besos a todos.

Y por supuesto, éste sigue siendo el regalito de cumpleaños de Aurita

**Nota: Este fic contiene lemon, pero dado que en fanfictión no permiten los NC 17, fue editado. Si quieren leer la versión original, la pueden encontrar en Slasheaven.**

**Capítulo 8**

**5 de Enero**

**Querido Diario **

**Merlín, todo ha sido tan increíble que no sé ni cómo empezar a contarte. Faltando pocos minutos para la medianoche, Remus, en su calidad de padrino, vino a buscarme para acompañarme al salón donde debía efectuarse la ceremonia**

**Habíamos elegido un amplio salón que acostumbra utilizarse para impartir clases de música. Entre la Profesora McGonagall y la señora Weasley se habían encargado de transformarlo en un lugar de ensueño. Habían aplicado un hechizo sobre las paredes y techo, de forma que reflejaran el paisaje exterior, así que parecía que estábamos en medio de un paraje hermosamente nevado, pero sin tener las incomodidades de el clima exterior.**

**Habían traído multitud de hadas que revoloteaban por todos lados, arrojando de tanto en tanto nubes de estrellas brillantes. En el aire flotaban velas de variados colores que daban al ambiente un aspecto irreal y habían varias mesas primorosamente vestidas ubicadas alrededor de una superficie de madera, claramente destinada al baile.**

**En un rincón, una pequeña orquesta de instrumentos embrujados tocaban música diversa, tanto mágica como muggle. En otro extremo, estaban servidas varias mesas con bebidas y bocaditos. **

**Y por fin al fondo, presidiendo el recinto, se hallaba un hermoso altar de mármol, adornado con flores de hermoso colorido.**

**Claro, todo esto que te cuento lo descubrí mucho después. Cuando entré al salón, lo único que fui capaz de distinguir fue la alta figura de Severus, parado junto al altar y con Draco, que era su padrino de bodas, a su lado.**

**Se veía tan atractivo. Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro, pero en un tono realmente impresionante; la tela, un tejido de una belleza y caída que nunca había visto, se adhería a su figura, estilizándolo y dándole un toque de distinción y elegancia. En su solapa llevaba un tulipán idéntico al mío, pero de color blanco.**

**Al verlo, sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas y tuve que aferrarme al brazo de Remus para no caer. Caminamos lentamente hacia el Altar mientras los instrumentos encantados emitían una hermosa melodía que inundaba el aire. **

**Al llegar a la altura de Severus, tomé la mano que me tendía y el calor que me trasmitió me infundió confianza y esperanzas en el futuro, y de nuevo sentí que, de alguna extraña manera, todo iba a salir bien. Levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos y sonreí, y en respuesta, una de sus maravillosas sonrisas impactó en mi corazón.**

Estabas tan hermoso- murmuró Severus con añoranza, besando el pelo canoso de su pareja-. Lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, e ibas a ser mío- apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de Harry y sus ojos se llenaron de añoranza-. En ese momento pedí a todos los Dioses conocidos que tu rostro fuera lo último que viera antes de morir.

Lagarto, lagarto, abuelo- exclamó Frank, haciendo gestos de rechazo con las manos-. No menciones la pelona por estas tierras.

Todos se echaron a reír, la efusión del gemelo había aliviando un tanto el ambiente melancólico que se había creado.

Que boda tan linda, abuelito- dijo Lisa con los ojitos brillando de ilusión-. Y en verdad que los dos estaban muy guapos- confirmo, recordando las fotos que en tantas ocasiones le habían mostrado sus abuelos.

¿Y quién fue el fotógrafo?- preguntó Draco, curioso-. Porque no creo que tú hayas estado para sacar fotos ese día- ironizó, mirando con picardía a Harry.

Definitivamente no- se rió el aludido-. Mínimo, las fotos habrían salido temblorosas, de tan nervioso como estaba. Ese día me ayudó Ron.

¿El abuelo Ron?- Draco estaba desconcertado-. ¿Qué raro, nunca ha dado muestras de gustarle la fotografía?

Es que desde ese día jamás volvió a tomar una foto- al ver que todos lo miraban intrigados, Harry explicó-: Ron había insistido en ser el fotógrafo oficial pero, como ya todos sabemos- sonrió ampliamente-, él no es muy bueno para la fotografía. Lo cierto es que a mí me dio pena decirle que no, así que acepté. Lo que no contaba era con que Severus lo amenazaría.

¿Amenazarlo?- inquirió Mark, todos estaban cada vez más curiosos-. ¿Con qué lo amenazaste, abuelo?

Bueno...- Severus no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de malicia iluminara sus rostro-. La tarde anterior a la boda, nos reunimos a cenar con nuestros amigos más cercanos. Después de los postres, le dije a Ron que había puesto una poción en su comida, y que si las fotos de la boda no salían bien, no le administraría el antídoto.

¿Y qué se suponía que haría la poción¿Matarlo?- Draco no podía creer que su abuelo hubiera llegado a esos extremos por unas fotos.

No, por quién me toman- se quejó Severus con fingida inocencia.

Fue algo peor- agregó Harry.

¿Peor que la muerte?

Para Ron, sí- al ver la cara extremadamente curiosa de todos, explicó-. Severus le dijo que la poción le iba a quitar la sensación del gusto y el apetito de por vida. Que seguiría comiendo, pero no lo disfrutaría.

Abuelo, eso fue definitivamente cruel- dijo Frank, entre las carcajadas de los demás-. Para el abuelo Ron eso realmente debió ser peor que la muerte.

Lo que no entiendo es cómo el abuelo te creyó- comentó Draco, levantando una ceja-. Es más que obvio que tú no ibas a hacer una cosa así.

Es que los Gryffindors son crédulos por naturaleza, menos mal que tú entraste a Slytherin- Harry y los gemelos comenzaron a protestar ruidosamente, pero Severus los ignoró-. Y pequeña, espero que tú también vayas a nuestra casa- y ante ese comentario las protestas fueron definitivamente estruendosas. Cuando regresó la calma, Harry habló de nuevo.

Lo cierto es que Ron se pasó la noche tenso, aterrado con cada mirada de Severus y tratando de hacer una fotos maravillosas.

Ni les cuento la cara que puso cuando nos mostró el resultado y me pidió el antídoto, y yo le dije que todo había sido una broma- dijo Severus.

Todavía no puedes mencionar ante él la palabra fotografía sin que le de urticaria.

Esta vez las carcajadas resonaron por todo el castillo.

**La ceremonia fue hermosa. Dado que se trataba de un matrimonio imperecedero, el oficiante debía ser un miembro del Wizengamot. Por ello, Severus había hablado con un mago anciano, de frente amplia y rostro bondadoso, que había sido muy amigo del Profesor Dumbledore.**

**Debo confesar que no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después, todo pasó ante mis ojos como si se tratara de un sueño, y cuando trato de recordar sólo me llegan destellos de amor. La bendición de los anillos que Severus había traído, los intercambios de votos sumergido en sus profundos ojos negros, las palabras del oficiante recomendándonos prudencia, respeto y amor en nuestra vida en común, la sonrisa de Draco y los demás al desearnos sus parabienes, el beso que me dio Severus mientras me sostenía contra su corazón.**

**La fiesta también estuvo increíble. Parecía como si después de tantos meses de tristeza, todos estuviéramos agradecidos de poder disfrutar unas horas de alegría. La gente charlaba, bailaba, contaba chistes, comía, bebía, reía como hace mucho tiempo no hacían. Severus y yo brindamos con los demás y bailamos varias piezas románticas. No te voy a negar que disfruté estar ahí, rodeado por su cálido abrazo, mientras nos deslizábamos al compás de la música, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mis nervios y mi deseo de estar a solas con Severus iba en aumento, y los de él también.**

**Habíamos tratado de escaparnos en un par de oportunidades, pero Draco nos detuvo y por complacerlo habíamos accedido a quedarnos un poco más.**

**Por eso nos extrañó cuando, mientras bailábamos una pieza lenta en medio de la pista, vimos a Draco dirigirse hacia nosotros en su silla voladora. No podíamos saber que en ese momento iba a empezar una... Pero mejor escucha, escucha y verás lo que pasó.**

_**Harry bailaba en los brazos de Severus, ambos olvidados del mundo que los rodeaba, conscientes simplemente de la sensación de plenitud que los inundaba, cuando un ligero ruido los sacó de su ensoñación. Giraron la cabeza justo para ver como la silla de Draco avanzaba hacia ellos, mientras la gente en la pista dejaba de bailar y se apartaba para cederle el paso. Dejaron de bailar y esperaron, aunque en ningún momento el brazo de Severus abandonó la cintura de Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente pegado contra si, en un gesto a todas vistas inconsciente.**_

_**-Perdonen que los interrumpa- dijo el joven rubio con sorna cuando llegó a la altura de ellos-, pero quiero entregarles un regalo especial de parte de todos nosotros- sacó un sobre dorado y se lo entregó a Severus, mientras el resto de los invitados los iban rodeando sonrientes.**_

_**Severus pasó el sobre a Harry, cediéndole el honor de abrirlo, cuando Draco lo detuvo con un gesto.**_

_**-No lo abran todavía- disimuladamente miró el reloj mágico suspendido en una esquina del salón-. Primero vamos a sacar una foto, prepárate Ron- el pelirrojo se adelantó sonriente, cámara en mano. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, Harry hubiera confesado que Ron y Draco estaban demasiado sonrientes para su gusto- a la cuenta de tres- continuó el rubio y todos comenzaron a contar.**_

_**-Tres.**_

_**-Dos.**_

_**-Uno.**_

_**Todo lo que Harry pudo escuchar antes de sentir el conocido tirón en el ombligo que indicaba que se estaba trasladando, fue la voz divertida de Draco, deseando:**_

_**-Buena suerte, chicos.**_

_**Como siempre que había usado un traslador, Harry aterrizó sintiéndose desorientado y confuso, y tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo de Severus mientras conseguía recuperar el equilibrio. El Maestro de Pociones lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras se concentraba a su vez en estabilizarse. Después de unos momentos, ambos estaban lo bastante firmes como para poder estudiar el paraje que los rodeaba.**_

_**A pesar de que era noche cerrada y no había luz alguna hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, la luna, que estaba muy cerca de su plenitud, iluminaba el sitio lo suficiente como para distinguir que estaban en lo que parecía ser una playa desierta.**_

_**-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry, receloso, alejándose un tanto de Severus para intentar distinguir algo a la distancia.**_

_**-No tengo idea- contestó el hombre, entre intrigado y preocupado-. Parece ser una playa, y eso que está allá- señaló una gran masa de agua donde la luna se reflejaba-, parece ser el mar.**_

_**-¿El mar?- repitió Harry, su entusiasmo acallando su anterior preocupación-. Genial, nunca he visto el mar.**_

_**La respuesta del mago se vio interrumpida cuando notaron que el sobre que les había entregado Draco empezaba a resplandecer con un brillo dorado. Severus tomo el sobre y lo abrió con cautela, desplegando el pergamino que había en su interior y leyó en voz alta.**_

**"_Hola chicos_**

_**Bienvenidos a su luna de miel.**_

_**Resulta que como sabía que ustedes no pensaban disfrutar su luna de miel por mi causa, y sabiendo que con lo tercos que son no habría nada que los convenciera, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.**_

_**Se encuentran en una isla del Pacífico, absolutamente desierta. La isla está en una zona libre de magia, así que les será imposible trasladarse ni hacer ningún tipo de magia. Conclusión, están atrapados y van a estar obligados a disfrutar del lugar durante los próximos tres días, y créanme, es un lugar que definitivamente vale la pena.**_

_**Debo confesar que yo pensaba incluir en el paquete una cabaña a todo lujo, un refrigerador lleno de exquisiteces, un baño con jacuzzi y varias cosas por el estilo, pero (insertar sonrisa malvada) estuve conversando con Fred y George y me convencieron de otra opción que es muchísimo más interesante, y que no les voy a contar, deberán descubrirla por si solos.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen, sí les incluimos una cabaña, para encontrarla caminen por la orilla del mar un kilómetro y giren a la izquierda, la divisarán enseguida.**_

_**No tiren esta tarjeta, es su trasladador de retorno y se activara dentro de tres noches a esta misma hora, una hora antes la tarjeta se iluminará para avisarles. Además, digamos que es algo así como un mini manual de instrucciones, ya se darán cuenta lo que quiero decir.**_

_**Disfruten su viaje**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Draco**_

_**-Mierda- gruñó Severus, contrariado.**_

_**-Mierda es poco, si Draco se alió con Fred y George para mandarnos aquí, estamos muertos- convino Harry.**_

_**-Bueno, creo que no nos queda otro remedio que encontrar la dichosa cabaña y ver qué demonios hicieron esos tres- propuso Severus, frustrado al ver caer por tierra todo lo que tan cuidadosamente había planeado para su primera noche juntos.**_

_**-Y de paso también podemos disfrutar esta hermosa noche y nuestra compañía¿no crees?**_

_**Severus lo miró a los ojos y vio que irradiaban un intenso resplandor verde, mezcla de deseo y afecto. Inmediatamente olvidó su frustración, iban a tener tres interminables días para estar juntos y solos, libres de la tristeza y las preocupaciones, y pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo.**_

_**-Tienes razón- concedió, mientras se inclinaba y atrapaba el cuerpo de su esposo en un cálido abrazo, antes de buscar sus labios que devoró con pasión. **_

_**Las lenguas juguetearon en una interminable lucha de poder, mientras los cuerpos se plegaban uno al otro, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos de la pareja como si fuera propio. Las manos, como poseídas por voluntad propia, comenzaron a soltar botones hasta que las túnicas de gala terminaron en dos charcos brillantes sobre la arena.**_

_**En medio de la bruma que lo envolvía, Severus logró encontrar fuerzas suficientes para separarse de los jugosos labios que lo enloquecían y el ardiente cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo. Iba a ser la primera vez de Harry y no estaba dispuesto a que fuera algo salvaje en medio de una playa desierta. Quería ser cuidadoso y paciente, llevarlo al máximo del placer para que opacara el dolor, y para hacerlo, mínimo debían llegar a la cabaña y a una buena cama.**_

_**-Harry, espera- dijo, rompiendo el beso y alejando al joven ligeramente.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre?- la intriga y una ligera decepción era clara en los ojos verdes-. ¿Acaso no quieres...?**_

_**-Por supuesto que quiero- lo abrazó de nuevo y depositó un beso en sus labios-. Pero no aquí. Quiero que esta noche sea especial y la mitad de la playa no es el lugar apropiado para lo que tengo en mente.**_

_**-Pues a mi me gusta mucho- replicó Harry, con una radiante sonrisa.**_

_**-No te apures- Severus también sonrió, antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios con ternura-. Mañana en la noche podemos hacerlo aquí- una mirada de picardía iluminó sus ojos-. Pero en estos momentos necesitamos una buena cama. Pienso dedicarme a ti el resto de la noche y la arena está muy dura para eso- vio con deleite como el rubor inundaba las mejillas de Harry, quien bajó los ojos avergonzado-. Vamos- propuso enlazando sus dedos con los del chico-, que según la carta de Draco, aún nos queda un kilómetro de playa por recorrer. Sé que quieres ver el mar y bañarte en él, pero prometo que mañana pasearemos más tranquilos, en estos momentos, digamos que estoy apurado por llegar.**_

_**Enrojeciendo más si cabe, Harry sonrió y siguió a Severus rumbo a la cabaña. Caminaron en silencio tomados de la mano, disfrutando el olor del mar y la mutua compañía. Cuando habían recorrido lo que estimaban sería un kilómetro aproximadamente, giraron hacia la izquierda y el alma les cayó a los pies.**_

_**La 'supuesta' cabaña que Draco había mencionado, no era más que unas cuantas tablas de madera podrida por el mar, que precariamente se sostenían en pie.**_

_**-¿Ésa es la cabaña?- musitó Harry, la desilusión plasmada en su voz.**_

_**Severus se sentía igual pero no podía demostrarlo. Era la noche de Harry y tenía intención de que la disfrutara a tope, a como diera lugar.**_

_**-Tranquilo, a lo mejor por dentro no es tan malo.**_

_**Harry lo miró con serias dudas.**_

_**-Fred, George, Draco¿recuerdas?**_

_**Revistiéndose de valor, subieron los desvencijados escalones y se pararon frente a la puerta, dudando entre si entrar o no.**_

_**-Vamos- animó Harry, era su noche de bodas y no pensaba pasarla en el umbral de esa puerta, ni hablar-. Como tu dices, por dentro no puede ser tan malo.**_

_**Severus se adelantó un paso y empujo la puerta con cautela. Dentro había la oscuridad más absoluta.**_

_**Se miraron a los ojos para darse confianza y, muy juntos como requería la tradición, atravesaron el umbral. En ese momento, sintieron que sobre sus cabezas caía un baldazo de agua helada.**_

_**-¡Demonios!**_

_**-¡Maldición!**_

_**-¡Cuando los agarre, los mato!**_

_**Las exclamaciones proliferaban mientras se sacudían tiritando por lo helado del agua. De pronto, un brillante cartel iluminó momentáneamente una de las paredes del recinto.**_

**"_BIENVENIDOS AL PARAÍSO. QUE DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA ENTRE NOSOTROS"_**

_**El cartel brilló por unos segundos y luego desapareció, dejando un tenue resplandor en la estancia. Bajo la débil luz se podía distinguir una amplia cama, único mobiliario presente, y una puerta al fondo que debía conducir al baño.**_

_**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry, cuyos dientes empezaban a castañear.**_

_**-Por lo pronto, quitarnos está ropa húmeda antes de pillar una pulmonía- gruñó Severus, mientras se iba al diablo su idea de desnudar a su pareja lenta, muy lentamente.**_

_**Por un momento, Harry pensó en ir al baño, ya que estaba definitivamente abochornado, pero al final su valentía Gryffindor y su orgullo varonil ganaron la partida, no pensaba comportarse como una quinceañera virgen. Se desnudó, quedando sólo con los famosos boxers que Remus le había convencido de comprar. Después de desvestirse y quedar también en boxers, Severus se giró hacia Harry, y quedó deslumbrado por el cremoso cuerpo que se vislumbraba entre la tenue claridad reinante.**_

_**Harry era tan hermoso.**_

_**-¿Y cómo nos secamos?- preguntó el chico, algo turbado ante la mirada fija del otro mago.**_

_**-Pues, se me ocurren varias formas- Severus acortó la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas-, pero la que me resulta más atractiva- rodeo la cintura del joven con su brazo y lo pegó contra él-, es ésta- buscó sus labios que de inmediato se abrieron para recibirlo, mientras los brazos de Harry se cerraban en torno al cuello de Severus.**_

_**Las manos del Maestro empezaron a acariciar la espalda del joven con sensualidad, grabando en sus dedos cada contorno de piel, mientras bajaban con calma, cada vez más, hasta llegar a la cinturilla del boxer de Harry. Levantado levemente la cinturilla, se introdujeron sinuosas hasta llegar a las redondas nalgas, donde comenzaron un juego de caricias circulares. Harry, por su parte, tampoco estaba quieto, sus manos corrían arriba y abajo por la fuerte espalda de su compañero, mientras los gemidos y jadeos de ambos hombres llenaban el ambiente.**_

_**Severus, sin apartar los labios de la boca de su pareja ni las manos de sus nalgas, empezó a guiar a Harry hacia la enorme cama. Cuando las piernas del chico chocaron contra el borde del mueble, lo empujó sobre la mullida superficie y se acostó sobre él, sus labios devorando la jugosa boca y sus caderas moviéndose lascivamente mientras las erecciones se frotaban una contra otra, cada vez con más frenesí.**_

_**Los cuerpos rodaron por la cama mientras las mentes se sumergían en la agonía y el tormento por completar la unión. De pronto, algo sacó a los hombres de su nube privada, regresándolos bruscamente a la realidad. La voz de Harry se escuchó agónica, pero con un tipo de agonía muy distinto al sentido hasta el momento.**_

_**-Severus¿soy yo, o en esta cama hay algo que pica? Y definitivamente, pica mucho.**_

_**Severus, que a ese punto también se sentía bastante incómodo, se levantó bruscamente de la cama, jaló a Harry para que se incorporara, y acercó su rostro a la sábana, intentando ver algo bajo la débil luz.**_

_**-Chinchillas mágicas- exclamó furioso, al ver que toda la superficie estaba llena de esos pequeños insectos mágicos cuyo contacto con la piel producían un picor desesperante.**_

_**-Severus, me pica mucho- se lamentó Harry-. ¿Qué podemos hacer?**_

_**El aludido miró a su alrededor desesperado, en busca de una solución.**_

_**-¡El baño!- exclamó, señalando la puerta cercana-. ¡Vamos a darnos una ducha!**_

_**-Espero que esta vez el agua no esté helada- Harry hizo un mohín de disgusto, mientras se precipitaba con Severus hacia la puerta. Cuando el Maestro de Pociones asió el picaporte para abrirla, apareció un nuevo cartel luminoso, esta vez de advertencia.**_

**"_YO QUE TU NO ABRIRÍA, TAL VEZ NO TE GUSTE LO QUE VAS A ENCONTRAR"_**

_**-Severus, no abras, mira lo que dice el cartel.**_

_**El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y replicó:**_

_**-Nada puede ser peor que esta terrible picazón.**_

_**Giró la manilla y abrió con cautela.**_

_**-Una pared de ladrillos- exclamó Harry decepcionado-. ¿Cómo vamos a traspasar una maldita pared de ladrillos?**_

_**Entonces apareció un nuevo aviso.**_

**"_SI TOCAS LOS LADRILLOS EN SECUENCIA CORRECTA, RECIBIRÁS UNA SORPRESA"_**

_**-Ya me están cargando los malditos carteles- gruñó Severus, enfurecido-. Y encima me pica hasta el culo- terminó en voz baja.**_

_**-Por favor, Sev, toca algo- suplicó Harry-. Y tócalo ya.**_

_**-¿Y qué se supone que toque, la Marsellesa?**_

_**-No sé, toca los ladrillos pares, los impares, dibuja la torre Eiffel¿qué se yo?**_

_**El mago hizo varias tentativas sin éxito alguno. Ya estaban desesperados cuando Harry gritó de pronto.**_

_**-¡El Calleóín Diagon! Prueba con la secuencia del Callejón Diagon.**_

_**Efectivamente, después de tocar los ladrillos en la conocida secuencia, estos empezaron a moverse revelando lo que permanecía oculto tras la puerta.**_

_**-¿Una letrina?- gritaron al unísono al ver un simple hueco abierto en el piso. Un nuevo cartel iluminó el lugar.**_

**"_BIENVENIDOS AL PARAÍSO. POR EL MOMENTO NO DISPONEMOS MAS QUE DEL SERVICIO DE LETRINAS, PERO SI REGRESAN EL AÑO PRÓXIMO PODRAN DISFRUTAR DE NUESTRO BAÑO DE LUJO, SAUNA Y JACUZZI"_**

_**-Mierda, mierda, mierda- gruñó Severus, realmente iracundo.**_

_**-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Harry se rascaba y retorcía desesperado.**_

_**-¡El mar!- exclamó Severus-. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? El agua salada es el antídoto ideal para el veneno de chinchilla. Vamos, Harry.**_

_**Corrieron desesperados hacia la playa, pero al llegar a la orilla, Harry se detuvo, indeciso.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa, Harry' ¿Por qué te detienes?- Severus ya había empezado a entrar-. El agua está templada y el oleaje no es fuerte.**_

_**-No sé nadar.**_

_**-No entraremos muy adentro, no te preocupes- se acercó a él y le tendió una mano-. ¿Vienes?**_

_**-¿Y si hay tiburones?**_

_**-Los tiburones no llegan tan cerca de la playa- desestimó con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar al joven-. Y a menos que quieras continuar con esa picazón...**_

_**Este último comentario decidió a Harry y tomando la mano de Severus, se dejó guiar dentro del mar. Al principio sintió cierto temor, pero al poco tiempo, la confianza de su pareja le permitió relajarse y disfrutar de la suave caricia del mar sobre su piel, que lentamente contrarrestó los efectos de las chinchillas**_

_**A medida que la picazón desaparecía, los magos comenzaron a ser más concientes de la presencia del otro y el deseo tomó una vez más las riendas. Las caricias recomenzaron mientras los cuerpos se deslizaban uno contra el otro y las bocas besaban y mordisqueaban lo que encontraban a su paso, labios, ojos, pezones, hombros. Harry se acercó al oído de Severus, y mordisqueando el lóbulo, suplicó:**_

_**-Severus, por favor, hazme el amor.**_

_**Los ojos negros estaban brillantes de ansiedad, pero persistía la misma duda que tenía cuando aquella odisea había empezado.**_

_**-Estamos en plena playa- murmuró, hundiendo sus besos en el cuello de Harry y corriendo suavemente a lo largo del mentón, mientras el joven echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso y se arqueaba contra las caderas de Severus para hacerle notar su excitación-. Yo quería ser cuidadoso- un beso apasionado lo interrumpió momentáneamente-, hacerlo en un sitio apropiado- un nuevo beso mientras Harry se impulsaba en el agua y enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mago.**_

_**-No importa el sitio y el lugar- replicó el muchacho-. Estamos juntos, solos, yo te amo y te deseo...**_

_**De repente, Harry quedó mudo, consciente de lo que acababa de decir; había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Intentó bajarse para correr lo más lejos que pudiera, pero Severus se lo impidió, aferrándolo por las nalgas y sosteniéndolo contra sí.**_

_**-¿Tú me amas?- repitió el hombre, incrédulo-. ¿Me amas¿Es cierto eso?**_

_**-Severus, por favor, déjame ir- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**-No- contestó el otro, terminante-. Contéstame, Harry¿me amas?**_

_**-¿Para qué quieres saberlo¿Para burlarte?- sin poderlo evitar, enterró la cabeza en el torso húmedo frente a él.**_

_**-¿De verdad crees que me burlaría?**_

_**El tono de Severus era tan dulce que Harry claudicó.**_

_**-Sí, te amo- confesó en voz tan baja que Severus apenas pudo oírlo-. Pero te prometo que eso no será molestia. Sé que tú no me quieres pero lo acepto, nunca oirás un reclamo mío al respecto. Te entiendo y...**_

_**-Yo también te amo- el susurro en su oído le hizo estremecerse. **_

_**El joven levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de incredulidad.**_

_**Yo también te amo, Harry- repitió Severus-. No sé como pasó pero te amo.**_

_**Sus palabras murieron en los labios de Harry, quien lo besaba con desesperación. Severus avanzó con dificultad rumbo a la playa, en parte debido al peso del muchacho, y en parte porque las atenciones de su esposo no le permitían ver por donde iba. Al salir del agua, depositó a Harry sobre la arena y se acostó sobre el, continuando con el festín de besos y caricias, hasta que ambos llegaron a su culminación, alcanzando la gloria.**_

_**-Gracias- musitó Harry, empezando a bostezar-. Fue maravilloso.**_

_**-No, gracias a ti pequeño- lo abrazó más estrechamente-. Ahora duerme, yo cuidaré de ti.**_

_**Pronto, ambos hombres dormían profundamente, con la paz y la alegría que daba el saber que eran correspondidos por la persona que amaban.**_

**Debo agregar que hicimos el amor un par de veces más esa noche, y en cada ocasión fue maravilloso. Severus es maravilloso. Y me dijo que me amaba¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?**

**Te preguntarás cómo nos terminó de ir en nuestro 'viaje'¿no? Pues al despertar, en lugar de la destartalada choza que se caía a pedazos, encontramos una cabaña ultra moderna, con aire acondicionado, jacuzzi, un refrigerador muggle lleno hasta el tope de lo alimentos más deliciosos, un equipo de música con CD románticos, varias botellas de champagne y pare de contar. Flotando en medio del cuarto, había un cartel que rezaba:**

**"ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA BROMA TANTO COMO NOSOTROS ARMÁNDOLA. PERO YA ACABÓ, ASÍ QUE BIENVENIDOS A SU LUNA DE MIEL, ESPERAMOS QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN"**

**Y vaya que la pasamos bien; recorrimos los alrededores, Severus me enseñó a nadar en un trozo de mar protegido por unos acantilados y que parecía un estanque, comimos como pachás, sacamos fotos con una cámara mágica que apareció en la cabaña, bailamos hasta cansarnos e hicimos el amor como conejos, mañana, tarde y noche. Definitivamente fue la mejor luna del miel del mundo.**

**Gracias Draco.**

**Harry**

Viendo todas las veces que te saltaste pedazos, supongo que has debido relatar una luna de miel muy entretenida- comentó Draco, mientras Harry enrojecía y los primos se echaban a reír.

¿Qué les dije de no burlarse de su abuelo?- dijo Severus, quien apenas podía contener la risa.

Pero abuelito, es que es para reírse- comentó Lisa-. El abuelito Harry leía media hoja y se saltaba una, leía un cuarto y se saltaba otra.

Lo que más me gustó es que al fin ambos se dijeron que se amaban- comentó Draco cuando al fin se calmaron las risas, especialmente de los gemelos, que estaban desternillados en el piso.

Sí, es cierto- confirmó Harry-. Aunque hubo un momento, años más tarde, que llegué a dudar del amor de tu abuelo- tanto su rostro como el de Severus se entristecieron ante ese recuerdo.

¿Cómo así?- preguntó Frank-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Todo a su momento- dijo Harry, cerrando el diario-. Lo relato más adelante, no se preocupen que ya llegaremos allá.

Por lo pronto es hora de comer- comentó Severus, mirando el reloj de pie en una esquina de la habitación.

No, abuelito, otro ratito- suplicó Lisa.

Es mejor que hagamos caso al abuelo y vayamos a comer. Lo que viene ahora es muy triste y necesitamos tener fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Es sobre mi abuelo Draco¿no?- preguntó el joven rubio.

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Bueno, todos a comer- ordenó Severus, intentando animar a su tribu-. Y si se portan muy bien, quizás les cuente algunas de las travesuras que hizo su abuelo Harry cuando tenía su edad.

Ante eso, todos levantaron el ánimo y salieron conversando alegremente rumbo al comedor.

Continuará...

**REVIEWS:**

**Kaosblack: **Pues mejor ten un poquito de paciencia, yo soy un poquito detallista al escribir y me alargo un poco en cada situación, pero prometo que hablaré de toda la familia. Besitos mil y gracias por tu comentario.

**Supermama:** Hola sabi, mil gracias por tus palabras. Aquí te dejo la boda y la mini luna de miel, espero de corazón que te guste. Siempre tomo en cuenta todos los comentarios que me mandan y el tuyo estuvo muy lindo, y coincide plenamente con mi forma de pensar. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Besitossss.

**TercySScloe:** Hola amiguita. Aquí te dejo la boda y la mini luna de miel, el traje de Sev y unos cuantos carteles más jajja. Millones de gracias por tus palabras, te lo digo de corazón ruborizada a tope, y mil gracias por tu constante apoyo. Espero que no quedes defraudada por el nuevo capítulo. Besitos grandotes.

**AlexiaRiddle:** Gracias por la sugerencia, cuando me sobre algo de tiempo pasaré a leerlo. En todo caso, espero que te haya gustado mi historia. Besitos.

**Sarasa:** Bienvenida a la historia, amiguita. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y mi forma de escribir. Espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí. Besitos


	9. Chapter 9

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

Bueno, llegó el ZAS, como dirían Ayesha y Abysm. Sé que el capítulo es triste, pero por favor léanlo hasta el final, talvez así no quieran torturarme antes de matarme . Recuerden que no es triste morir por amor, lo verdaderamente triste es morir por odio. Besitos a todos.

ZIPI, como siempre, graciassssssssss

Aura, esto sigue siendo parte de tu regalito de cumpleaños .

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 9**

Realmente, abuelo- comento Frank mientras entraban de regreso al estudio después del almuerzo, riendo de la última anécdota de Harry que Severus acababa de contar-, tú sí que eras terrible. Peor que Mark y yo.

Peor que ustedes, difícil- contradijo Severus con tono irónico-. Pero sí, ya saben por qué ustedes salieron así, no heredaron ni un gramo de mi sensatez.

Pero sí toda tu nariz- rió Harry, recibiendo como respuesta un trío de miradas enfurecidas.

En todo caso- intervino Draco, levantando una ceja-, no entiendo cómo ustedes dos llegaron a enamorarse. Son tan diferentes.

¿No has escuchado eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen?- preguntó Mark, guiñando un ojo a su primo.

Además- dijo Harry entre molesto y burlón-, tampoco es que su abuelo sea San Severus y yo el Mago de los Líos. Él también tiene cola que pisarle.

A esas alturas, ya todos se habían ubicado cómodamente en los mismos sitios que la mañana.

¿Y quién me la pisaría? ¿Usted, señor Potter?

No sería la primera vez, Profesor Snape- replicó con inocencia, antes de fijar la mirada en los gemelos-. ¿Y ustedes no se cansan de estar tirados en la alfombra?

Para nada- replicó Frank, con una gran sonrisa-. De hecho, estamos muy cómodos aquí.

Ignóralos, abuelo- aconsejó Draco-. Ese es su estado natural, tirados en el piso. ¿Por qué mejor no sigues leyendo el diario?

Oh, sí abuelito, por favor- pidió Lisa.

Harry tomó el diario y buscó la página donde habían quedado. A diferencia de las otras hojas del cuaderno, ésta y las siguientes estaban arrugadas, con la tinta corrida y manchones aquí y allá, mudo testigo de las lágrimas que una vez habían recibido.

El anciano lo miró fijamente por un rato y al final levantó la vista.

¿Están seguros que quieren que lea?

Todos asintieron con el rostro grave y Severus lo cobijo en su cálido abrazo. Harry suspiró, fijó la vista en el libro y empezó:

**9 de Enero**

**Querido diario**

**Estos días han sido muy especiales. Al principio tenía cierto temor de que a Sev y a mí nos costara adaptarnos a vivir juntos, al fin y al cabo somos tan diferentes. Sin embargo, ha sido asombrosamente simple. Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos más cosas en común de las que yo creía, entre éstas, que no tememos al silencio, de hecho, lo disfrutamos.**

**A veces, nos sentamos en el sofá de la chimenea, uno en brazos del otro, y simplemente disfrutamos de la paz que sentimos observando el alegre baile de las llamas en el hogar. Otras, él se pone a revisar sus libros de Pociones mientras yo hago los trabajos de vacaciones que tengo retrasados, cálidamente cobijados por el rítmico sonido de nuestras respiraciones, y yo siento que ya no estoy solo, que nunca más lo estaré, que no importa que no hablemos, no necesitamos palabras, porque el amor está allí y nunca más se irá.**

**Desde que regresamos hemos adquirido una rutina, velamos toda la noche al lado de Draco y dormimos en la mañana mientras algunos de los amigos lo cuida. Al mediodía nos reunimos todos a almorzar y por la tarde acompaño a Draco al Cuarto de los Menesteres, le encanta ir a su terracita, tomar sol y hablar de Esperanza, soñar con su niña y con una vida que no podrá compartir.**

**Por cierto, déjame contarte una conversación que tuvimos ayer. Nos encontrábamos en la terracita, hablando de mi mini luna de miel, mientras yo le agradecía habernos enviado a ese paraíso y le reclamaba por las infelices chinchillas….**

_**-Vaya jugada que nos hiciste- reclamó Harry a su amigo, mientras tiraba piedrecitas a la distancia. Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aliarte con ese par de dementes para ponernos chinchillas en la cama? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pican esos animalejos?**_

_**-No, pero me lo imagino- repuso el rubio, riendo-. Además, no te quejes, lo hice por ti.**_

_**-¿Por mí?- inquirió Harry, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra-. ¿Y se puede saber cómo iba a beneficiarme un ataque de chinchillas?**_

_**-Bueno- explicó Draco, con una sonrisa radiante-, sabía que eras virgen e iba a ser algo difícil para ti, así que quise ayudarte a romper el hielo.**_

_**-¿Chinchillas mágicas para romper el hielo?- Harry no lo podía creer-. ¿Y esa brillante idea la pensaste tú solo o te ayudaron los dementes?**_

_**La sonrisa de Draco se amplió.**_

_** Ya veo- gruñó Harry, pero al ver la expresión de Draco, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Parecía el gato que acababa de tragarse un canario.-. Pues para tu conocimiento te diré que, cuando llegamos a la parte de las chinchillas, ya habíamos empezado a romper el hielo- confesó el moreno, ruborizándose y dudando antes de continuar-: Sabes… me dijo que me ama.**_

_**-¿De veras?- Harry asintió avergonzado y Draco continuó-: Si no fuera un ex - Malfoy te abrazaría.**_

_**-Pues en este momento eres sólo Draco- lo miró a los ojos con profundo cariño-, y me encantaría recibir un abrazo tuyo.**_

_**Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron estrechamente, transmitiendo en ese gesto todo el amor de sus corazones.**_

_**-Jamás repitas que esto ocurrió- dijo Draco cuando se separaron, regresando a su actitud Malfoy.**_

_**-No lo haré- prometió Harry, enjugando con disimulo una lágrima furtiva-. Gracias.**_

_**Su amigo lo miró con asombro.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Por haber hecho que Severus y yo estemos juntos.**_

_**-Con el tiempo lo hubieran estado, incluso sin mi ayuda- dijo Draco, desestimando su intervención-. Yo sólo les di un empujoncito.**_

_**Se quedaron en silencio mucho rato, la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del lago y los pensamientos en el infinito.**_

_** Cuídalos mucho- la súplica salió de los labios del joven rubio como un susurro-. Son muy frágiles y será fácil herirlos.**_

_**Harry lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Son? ¿Quiénes? Porque Esperanza evidentemente sería frágil, era un bebé que ni siquiera había nacido. Pero… ¿Severus? Severus era cualquier cosa menos frágil.**_

**_ Te equivocas- musitó Draco, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Severus también es muy frágil, demasiado. Ha vivido solo mucho tiempo, desconfiando de todos, poniendo una barrera de fortaleza emocional para defenderse del mundo, sin permitirse amar. Pero ahora lo hace y se ha vuelto emocionalmente frágil, está desprotegido y está en tus manos. Nunca lo dañes._**

_**-Te lo prometo- Harry sabía que nunca sería capaz de dañar a Severus.**_

_**-Y se feliz, hermano. Te lo mereces.**_

_**Hermano… sí, Draco tenía razón, eran hermanos… más que hermanos, porque no había sido algo impuesto por voluntad de la naturaleza, ellos se habían elegido uno al otro libremente.**_

_**Draco giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia el lago.**_

_**-Cuando consideren que es apropiado, por favor, háblenle a Esperanza de Blaise y de mí- una profunda melancolía impregnaba su voz-. Díganle que la amé, profunda y desesperadamente, desde el día que supe que venía en camino. Y díganle también que Blaise la hubiera adorado.**_

_**-Lo prometo.**_

_**-Cuida mucho a mi bebita, Harry. Por favor.**_

_**-Lo prometo. **_

**Severus y yo la vamos a amar con la vida. Es una promesa, hermano.**

**Harry **

Nadie en la habitación habló, así que Harry pasó la página y continuó:

**14 de Enero**

**Querido Diario**

**Merlín, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza y mi corazón que si no me organizo sólo voy a ser capaz de escribir una sarta de incoherencias, así que voy a explicarte paso a paso todo lo acontecido en estos días que no he escrito. Tenme paciencia si en algún momento no me puedo explicar o mis emociones me superan, es que en estos momentos no sé si sea capaz de controlarme. Espero que sí.**

**Hace cuatro días estábamos Severus y yo tratando de dormir un poco. Draco había pasado muy mala noche, gritando en sueños, quejándose y gimiendo, y llamando a Esperanza con la voz impregnada de dolor. Tenía algo de fiebre y sudaba a mares. William ya nos había advertido que eso pasaría en los días previos al parto, pero saberlo no evitaba que se nos partiera el corazón, y lo peor era que lo único que podíamos hacer era ponerle paños de agua fresca en la frente y decirle palabras de consuelo, que esperábamos que traspasaran su angustiosa inconsciencia.**

**Un toque brusco en la puerta hizo que nos despertáramos sobresaltados. Entonces escuchamos la voz de Remus que nos llegaba a través de la madera. Nos levantamos de inmediato, Sev musitó un hechizo que nos cambió de ropa al instante y nos precipitamos hacia la puerta, sabiendo que si Remus nos llamaba, algo grave estaba sucediendo. Él mismo, a punta de varita, nos había obligado a ir a acostarnos un par de horas antes. Severus abrió la puerta y desde ese momento comenzamos una carrera desenfrenada: Esperanza venía en camino.**

_**Remus, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Severus al pálido licántropo que esperaba tras la puerta de entrada.**_

_**-Es Draco- explicó el mago, mirando a Harry y a Severus-. Está dando a luz.**_

_**-¡Merlín!- exclamó Harry con angustia, el momento que tanto habían temido por fin había llegado.**_

**_-¿Avisaron a su medimago?- preguntó Severus._**

**_-Sí, Hermione y Ron se quedaron con Draco, Bill fue a llamar a William y a Madame Pomfrey por la chimenea y yo vine para acá a avisarles, pero ustedes estaban profundos, me costó mucho despertarlos. Draco está muy nervioso y los está llamando._**

**_Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Harry salió de la habitación como una exhalación, rumbo al cuarto de Draco, seguido de cerca por Severus y Remus._**

_**Se detuvo un instante en el umbral de la puerta, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. Draco necesitaba su serenidad y fortaleza más que nunca, no era el momento para mostrarse aterrado. Miró los ojos de Severus, quien apretó su hombro para infundirle valor, tragó en seco y empujó la puerta.**_

_**La situación que encontró le estrujó el corazón. Draco jadeaba sudoroso y con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor, mientras William corroboraba sus signos vitales y Madame Pomfrey preparaba todo el instrumental para la cesárea, ya que en las condiciones que estaba el joven era imposible que diera a luz por sus propios medios.**_

_**En cuanto los vio aparecer por el umbral, Draco estiró sus manos hacia ellos, musitando con dolor:**_

_**-Harry, Severus, pensaba que no vendrían.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo pensaste siquiera?- dijo Harry, corriendo hacia la cabecera de la cama y tomando la mano que Draco le tendía. Severus sólo le lanzó una tenue sonrisa y se dispuso a ayudar a Madame Pomfrey.**_

_**-Harry, ya viene mi niña- el joven rubio aferró la mano de su amigo con más fuerza y su voz salió ronca por el dolor y la preocupación-. ¿Y si no puedo resistir y no logra nacer? ¿Cómo voy a presentarme ante Blaise y a decirle que no logre salvar a nuestra niña?**_

_**-Shhh- susurró Harry, sentándose a su lado y abrazando al otro chico, mientras el medimago seguía haciendo los chequeos necesarios-. No pienses eso- musitó sobre su cabello-. Todo va a salir bien y muy pronto vas a tener a tu Esperanza entre los brazos, ya verás.**_

_**Draco se estremeció y un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando una nueva contracción arremetió despiadadamente.**_

_**-Respira como te dijo William- aconsejó Harry, sosteniéndolo mientras pasaba el dolor.**_

_**-Mi niña, Harry- suplicó como había hecho días atrás-. Recuerda que prometieron cuidar y proteger a Esperanza- un nuevo dolor lo hizo contraerse contra el cuerpo de Harry.**_

_**-Sabes que así será- musitó Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo-. La amaremos y la protegeremos con nuestras vidas.**_

_**-No podemos esperar más- dijo William, quien en ese momento terminaba de revisar a Draco. Miró a su paciente y explicó-: Estás completamente dilatado. Tu hija está exigiendo salir, por eso los dolores son tan continuos. Debemos operar ya.**_

_**Cómo confirmando sus palabras, una nueva ola de dolor estremeció a Draco. Cuando la superó, sólo asintió en aceptación.**_

_** Como ya te expliqué, debemos hacerte cesárea, por lo que voy a tener que dormirte. Cuando despiertes, tu niña va a estar a tu lado.**_

**_-Por favor, William- rogó Draco-. Recuerda que debo sobrevivir hasta la ceremonia de cambio de huella mágica, es indispensable._**

_**El mago asintió, impresionado ante ese joven que apenas entraba en la madurez y enfrentaba a la muerte con valentía, pidiendo tan sólo el tiempo necesario para dejar protegida a su hija. No por primera vez en todos esos meses, reflexionó en cuan triste era que se malograra una vida tan valiosa.**_

_** Bueno, ahora necesito que esperen afuera- pidió el medimago, cuando vio a Severus y Madame Pomfrey que le hacían un gesto indicándole que todo estaba preparado-. Sólo pueden quedarse Madame Pomfrey y el Profesor Snape, que me van a ayudar en la operación.**_

_**-No, por favor, no quiero que Harry se vaya- pidió Draco, haciendo una mueca ante una nueva contracción. Cuando el dolor cedió, miró a Harry a los ojos y apretó su mano-. Quédate, por favor, no me abandones.**_

_**Harry miró al medimago y cuando éste asintió en aceptación, susurró:**_

_**-No te preocupes, hermano. Aquí estaré.**_

_**-Severus- Draco miró al hombre adusto que estaba parado al lado de la mesita del instrumental, mientras Madame Pomfrey hacía salir al resto de los presentes-. Severus, a ti te los encargo. Cuida a Esperanza… y cuida a Harry, recuerda que es un Gryffindor loco que suele meterse en muchos problemas.**_

_**-Vamos, Draco- dijo el medimago, alzando su varita-. Es hora de dormir.**_

_**-Los amo- es todo lo que alcanzó a decir Draco antes de caer en un sueño relajado.**_

Harry dejó de leer una vez más, sintiendo que un nudo de angustia atenazaba su garganta al recordar esos hechos, aún después de tantos años. Observó a sus nietos, cuyos rostros reflejaban una gran tristeza, pensando por milésima vez en ese día si debería continuar leyendo.

Al fin decidió que sí. Si habían llegado hasta allí, deberían continuar hasta el final. La memoria de Draco lo merecía.

**De lo que siguió después de que Draco se durmió, apenas conservo fragmentos dispersos, mi angustia y mi miedo me impedían pensar con claridad. ¿Y si Draco moría antes de que Esperanza pudiera ver la luz de la vida? ¿Si todo su terrible sacrificio había sido en vano?**

**Recuerdo la agitación febril con la que todos trabajaban. Severus, quien sólo Dios sabe de dónde sacaba el valor para mantenerse sereno, estaba encargado de controlar sus signos vitales y administrarle las pociones necesarias para mantenerlo estable, mientras William y Madame Pomfrey trabajaban contra reloj. Yo me limitaba a permanecer al lado de Draco, acariciando su frente y rezando por que todo saliera bien. Ya no oraba por el milagro de que Draco sobreviviera, sino por la vida de su niña, de ese ser pequeñito a quien yo, aún sin conocerla, ya había aprendido a amar como si realmente fuera mi hija. Tanto era el amor que Draco había inculcado en mí durante esos maravillosos meses.**

**Fue una pelea fiera, por momentos pensé que no lo lograrían, pero al fin un grito estridente me sobresaltó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Nuestra niña acababa de nacer.**

**William la sostuvo por un momento y se la entregó a Severus para que la atendiera. Yo observé alelado mientras mi esposo la recibía con amor y procedía a limpiar su cuerpecito y a revisar sus signos. Era una imagen tan maravillosa. Luego me incliné sobre mi amigo inconsciente y musité en su oído:**

**-Ya nació, Draco. Tú pequeña ya nació.**

**Sentí como se removía ante mis palabras pero no despertó. Levanté mis ojos interrogantes y los fijé en William, quien me tranquilizó.**

**-Aún va a tardar unos minutos antes de que lo pueda despertar- me explicó, mientras Severus se acercaba con un pequeño pedacito de cielo en brazos y me la tendía, mudo por la emoción.**

**No puedo explicarte lo que sentí cuando la tomé en brazos y la estreché contra mi corazón, mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar. La alejé ligeramente de mí y aparte la tela que cubría su rostro. Era preciosa. Sé que dicen que todos los niños son feos al nacer, que son sus padres los que los ven bellos, pero puedo jurarte que Esperanza era la niña más bella que había visto en mi vida…. Es la niña más bella que he visto en mi vida.**

**Mientras la abrazaba, Severus se agachó junto a mí y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que esconder la cara en su cuello y dar rienda suelta al caudal de lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarme. Después de unos instantes, un ligero carraspeo nos regresó a la realidad.**

**-Lo siento, pero tenemos el tiempo en contra- explicó William con el rostro compungido-. La magia de Draco está a punto de extinguirse, y cuando eso ocurra…**

**El medimago no terminó la frase, no hacía falta. Yo sentí que la losa fría que pesaba en mi corazón y que se había levantado ligeramente al tener a Esperanza entre mis brazos, volvía a su lugar con inaudita rapidez, esta vez mucho más pesada y dolorosa.**

** La ceremonia de transferencia de huella mágica debe empezar enseguida- William retomó la explicación-. Necesitan conseguir al oficiante, en cuanto esté aquí despertaré a Draco.**

**-Le mandamos avisar cuando comenzó la labor de parto- dijo Severus, sombrío-. Lo más seguro es que esté afuera, en la salita.**

**-Entonces llámelo de inmediato.**

**Severus salió de la habitación e instantes después regresó con el mismo anciano de rostro bondadoso que había oficiado nuestra ceremonia. Tras él entraron Remus y Bill, quienes iban a ser los testigos del rito. El resto de los amigos esperaron en la salita.**

**William se acercó a la cama de Draco y levantó su varita, despertándolo. De repente, Draco salió de su sopor y empezó a mirar angustiado a su alrededor, hasta que fijó la vista en mí, que estaba sentado en una silla a su lado con Esperanza en brazos.**

**-Harry, ¿mi Esperanza?- preguntó angustiado. Cuando su rostro enfocó el pequeño bulto que yo cobijaba, emitió la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto nunca y preguntó con voz temblorosa-. ¿Es ella? ¿Es mi niña?**

**-Sí- contesté, sonriéndole también. Severus se inclinó para ayudarlo a incorporarse ligeramente y yo posé con mucho cuidado mi preciada carga en sus brazos.**

**Por un segundo, se quedó mirándola aturdido, y enseguida empezó a revisar sus manitas, sus piecitos, la hermosa carita y la suave cabeza apenas cubierta con una pelusilla oscura.**

**-¿Ella está…?**

**-Está perfectamente, muy sanita y completa- lo tranquilizó Severus, intuyendo lo que Draco trataba de preguntar.**

**-Es tan bella- murmuró, mirándola embelesado-. Y se parece a Blaise- levantó su sonriente rostro hacia nosotros-. Hasta tiene el pelito oscuro, como él. Lástima que no pueda verle los ojos- se lamentó-, los tiene cerrados.**

**-Lo siento, pero el tiempo apremia- advirtió William, quien estaba vigilando sus signos vitales-. La ceremonia debe comenzar ya.**

**El anciano oficiante se acercó y puso su mano sobre la cabecita de la bebé, mientras recitaba un largo hechizo en celta antiguo. Después preguntó a Draco si renunciaba a su niña y a favor de quién. Con esfuerzo y dolor en la mirada, Draco musitó las palabras que tantas veces había practicado por temor a equivocarse. Yo sabía que se estaba rompiendo por dentro por tener que renunciar a su niña, lo único verdadero que había tenido en la vida aparte de Blaise, pero también sabía que estaba tranquilo, ella iba a estar protegida y ser feliz, con eso le bastaba.**

**Cuando Draco terminó, el oficiante siguió recitando en celta y luego se giró hacia nosotros para que declaráramos nuestra aceptación de Esperanza como hija propia. Una vez que terminamos, el anciano sacó una poción, le agregó una gota de mi sangre y otra gota de sangre de Severus, la agitó, y mojando un algodón en el líquido, lo puso en los labios de la bebe.**

**Entonces nos indicó a Severus y a mí que tocáramos a Esperanza y comenzó un cántico, en celta, mientras un resplandor blanquecino emergía de nuestros cuerpos, se unía en el aire y luego rodeaba a Esperanza, siendo absorbido por su pequeño cuerpecito. El Rito había concluido.**

**Después de eso se prepararon los documentos legales, con las firmas de Draco, de nosotros y de los testigos. Ya era oficial, Esperanza era nuestra y nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño en adelante.**

**Después de eso, Draco apretó a su bebé en sus brazos y con un último esfuerzo nos la entregó.**

**-Ahora es suya- nos dijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas-. Sé que la van a amar como si fuera hija de su carne y su sangre- fijó sus grises ojos en nosotros mientras murmuraba-. Estoy tan cansado.**

**Severus tomó a la pequeña mientras yo volvía a tomar a Draco en mis brazos, como horas antes, y lo recostaba contra mi regazo.**

**-Duerme, hermano- musité, las lágrimas empezando a deslizarse nuevamente por mi rostro-. Yo velaré tu sueño.**

**Draco apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. William se acercó y pasó la varita sobre él. Una luz azul oscura emergió de la misma.**

**-Acaba de entrar en coma- declaró. **

Harry dejó de leer y levantó la vista llorosa hacia su auditorio. Lisa lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Draco, de cuyos ojos deslizaban dos incontrolables lágrimas furtivas. En la alfombra, los gemelos mostraban una expresión inescrutable, la misma que reflejaba el rostro de su abuelo Severus. Quien no los conociera, no podría saber qué estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Pero Harry los conocía y muy bien, y sabía que estaban haciendo esfuerzos inauditos por no manifestar su tristeza.

En ese momento sí que se arrepintió de haber cedido a sus ruegos de leer esa parte de la historia. Estaban todos tan tristes… Pero quizás, si escuchaban el 'sueño'…

El 'sueño' que le había ayudado a soportar y superar la pérdida de Draco. El mismo sueño que no había querido contar a nadie, ni siquiera a Severus, por temor a que le hicieran reflexionar y aceptar que no era real. Porque él quería creer que era real.

Tomando una decisión, levantó nuevamente el diario y con voz cortada por la emoción, comenzó a leer.

**William nos dijo que no podía decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estaría Draco en coma antes de morir, así que Severus y yo dejamos a Esperanza en los brazos seguros de Remus y les pedimos a todos que nos dejaran solos con Draco. Queríamos estar con él hasta el final. **

**Nos sentamos a cada lado de su cama y tomamos sus manos, esperando que nos pudiera sentir y supiera que nos tenía ahí, con él.**

**No sé cuándo ni cómo me dormí. Es cierto, yo había pasado una gran cantidad de tensión, pero no estaba tan cansado como para dejarme dormir tan completamente. A menos qué…**

**Mira, lo que te voy a contar no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Sev, y dudo que algún día lo haga. Pero a ti quiero decírtelo. Sé que me entenderás y me creerás. Escucha y verás.**

**_Harry, que se había quedado dormido con la cara apoyada sobre la cama de Draco, se despertó sobresaltado ante un luminoso resplandor dorado que emergía de un rincón de la habitación. Asombrado, se alejó de Draco y trató de enfocar la vista, tratando de distinguir algo en medio de la hermosa brillantez._**

_**Buscó a Severus para ver si él podía explicarle de qué se trataba pero no lo vio. Trató de alargar la mano para tocar a Draco, pero no lo alcanzaba, parecía como si todo ocurriera en algún lugar que él no podía alcanzar, aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación.**_

_**De repente, del resplandor dorado surgió una voz que conocía muy bien.**_

_**-Draco- la voz estaba impregnada de dulzura-. Draco, amor, despierta. Ya es hora.**_

_**El joven acostado abrió los ojos con lentitud y giró la cabeza hacia el resplandor.**_

_**-¿Blaise? ¿Eres tú?**_

_**-Claro que soy yo- del brillo dorado emergió una figura vestida de blanco-. ¿Quién más podría ser?**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco extrañado, mientras se incorporaba.**_

_**-Bueno, digamos que incordié al ángel a quien le correspondía venir a buscarte hasta que aceptó ayudarme a convencer al Gran Jefe para venir en su lugar.**_

_**-¿Gran Jefe?**_

_**-A Dios- explicó Blaise, riendo-. Allá arriba todos le decimos así.**_

_**-¿Entonces estoy muerto?**_

_**-Sí, amor- Blaise se acercó hasta la cama y le tendió una mano-. ¿Vienes?**_

_**Draco estiró su diestra y aferró la mano que le brindaban.**_

_**-Puedo tocarte.**_

_**-Claro que puedes tocarme. Y besarme. Y otras cosas- rió antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente-. Pero de eso hablaremos más tarde- musitó con picardía-. Apenas falta una hora para que empiece el partido de Quidditch y aún tenemos que registrar tu entrada en el cielo antes de ir al campo. Espero que te dejen jugar hoy.**_

_**-¿Jugar hoy? ¿Partido de Quidditch? ¿En el…?**_

_**-Cielo- musitó Blaise con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Vale. ¿En el cielo juegan Quidditch?- abrazados, ambos caminaban lentamente hacia el resplandor.**_

_**-Por supuesto que jugamos Quidditch, es un deporte muy popular. Claro, no tanto como el fútbol. Ese deporte muggle, ya sabes- explicó-. Menos mal que ahora te tenemos a ti, nuestro buscador es terrible y Potter siempre le gana la snitch.**_

_**-¿Potter? ¿Estás con Potter?**_

_**-Bueno, vive allá así que lo veo de vez en cuando- hizo un gesto burlón-. Es un tanto arrogante pero no es mala persona. La que es un encanto es Lily, te va a fascinar.**_

_**-Blaise- Draco se detuvo y lo miró-. ¿Y Esperanza?**_

_**-Ya no te preocupes por ella, amor- Blaise se inclinó y lo besó suavemente-. Hiciste todo lo posible, entregaste tu vida por salvarla. Además, Harry y Severus la van a cuidar bien, ya verás.**_

_**-Vale- siguieron caminando y antes de entrar en el resplandor, Blaise se detuvo.**_

_**-Eso sí, tengo una pequeña mala noticia que darte.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**-Verás, resulta que en el cielo se saben cosas del futuro… claro, son mejores adivinadores que Trelawney- ambos rieron brevemente-. Y resulta que ayer me dieron una noticia- se detuvo un segundo para crear más suspenso-. Esperanza se va a casar con un hijo de Ron.**_

_**-¿Que qué?- exclamó Draco, impactado-. No, eso si que no. Me niego- gimió cada vez más contrariado-. Yo mejor me quedo a vigilarla. Nos vemos cuando esté casada con un mago decente y sin un solo pelo rojo en la cabeza.**_

_**Blaise se rió suavemente.**_

_**-Ya está escrito, no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo. Además, va a ser muy feliz- se inclinó y besó la gruñona boca-. Y no querrás dejarme solo por otro par de décadas, ¿verdad?**_

_**-¿Pero tenía que ser un hijo de la comadreja?**_

_**Blaise volvió a reír.**_

_**-Anda, vamos. No hay nada que puedas hacer.**_

_**-Tal vez yo no pero… ¡Severus, no lo permitas!- gritó.**_

_**-Severus, no hagas caso a este loco- y la risa ronca de Blaise fue lo último que se escuchó, mientras ambos entraban en la nube y el resplandor dorado desaparecía. **_

**Cuando desperté del sueño, ya Draco había muerto. **

**Pero lo cierto es que yo no creo que haya sido un sueño. Desperté confortado e inundado de calidez, del amor que desprendían Draco y Blaise. Estoy seguro que Blaise vino a buscarlo y fueron lo suficientemente generosos como para permitirme verlos, y estoy feliz porque, dónde estén, sé que ambos van a estar bien.**

**Y lo lamento por papá, pero creo que a partir de ahora no va a ver una snitch.**

**Harry **

¡Por Dios!- exclamó Severus, palideciendo.

¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó Harry, mirándolo preocupado. No pensaba que el sueño lo iba a afectar tanto.

Que yo tuve el mismo sueño.

¿El mismo sueño?- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

Exactamente igual, palabra por palabra.

Por Dios- Harry estaba impactado.

Eso quiere decir que tenías razón, abuelo- comentó Frank, que al igual que sus primos, se sentía mucho más confortado luego de la última lectura-. El abuelo Blaise vino a buscar al abuelo Draco.

¿Cómo es posible?- los ancianos seguían aturdidos por la impresión.

Como tú siempre dices, abuelo- dijo Draco mirando a Harry con una sonrisa-. Los caminos del amor son insondables e impredecibles, y mi abuelo dejó un legado de amor tan inmenso que era capaz de muchas cosas.

Todos asintieron pensativos, hasta que una 'ingenua' pregunta de Mark despertó la carcajada general.

Abuelo Severus, ¿es por ese sueño que le hiciste la vida de cuadritos al tío Richard hasta que se casó con tía Esperanza?

Sí- contestó el anciano sonriendo con malicia-. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

Continuará…….

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, prometo que aceptaré howler, maldiciones y todo lo que quieran mandar excepto virus, esos hacen mucha, mucha pupa. Los quiero.

**REVIEWS**

**Carly Mckinnon Potter: **Pues me autocensuré porque aunque no era demasiado fuerte, ya lo leíste por allí, no quería arriesgarme a que cerraran mi cuenta. ¿Verdad que sí son lindos estos dos? Besitos.

**Chibi Kaisie: **gracias por haberte decidido a poner un comentario, me hacen mucha ilusión. Aún falta un poquito para qué se sepa por qué Harry dudó del amor de Sev pero ya viene por ahí. Besitos.

**TercySScloe: **Sip, como podrás ver el capítulo fue tristón, pero espero que el final te haya dejado una buena sensación . Espero que te la pases bien en el pueblito que estoy segura debe ser encantador, pero recuerda que me debes tus comentarios al regreso. Te voy a extrañar. Besitos


	10. Chapter 10

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

**Maria, como siempre, graciassssssssssssss**

**Y por si alguien no lo sabe… Regalito…. Cumpleaños… Aurita….**

_**Retazos de vida**_

_**Capítulo 10 **_

Sonriendo al recordar las maldades que había hecho Severus a su pobre yerno y lo insistente que había sido el simpático pelirrojo hasta lograr derrumbar todas las barreras impuestas por su gruñón esposo, Harry abrió nuevamente el diario dispuesto a retomar la lectura, pero fue interrumpido por un ruido procedente de la sala principal.

-¿Quién vendrá a fastidiar a ésta hora y con éste clima?- protestó Mark, deseando que su abuelo continuara su lectura.

-Mark- advirtió Severus con voz dura-. ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Esa no es forma de hablar de los invitados?

Antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de replicar, una sonriente cabeza pelirroja apareció por la puerta del estudio.

Mark, retiro lo dicho- gruñó Severus al ver quien era el recién llegado, y todos rieron.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- saludó una voz ronca y alegre.

-Abuelo Ron- gritó Lisa y corrió a abrazarlo, pese a que Ron sólo era abuelo de Draco, todos los chicos lo amaban y querían como si fuera el propio.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Ron, tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos-. ¿Me extrañaste?- mientras Lisa asentía y sonreía, Ron se volvió hacia los demás-. Y ustedes, chicos, ¿cómo están?

Todos lo saludaron sonrientes, mientras Severus preguntaba con un tono fingidamente despectivo que ya todos conocían y nadie tomaba en cuenta.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí, Weasley? Si no me equivoco, tus días con los chicos ya terminaron, ahora nos toca a Harry y a mí.

-Yo también te quiero, Severus- rió Ron, mientras se instalaba en un cómodo sillón-. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, escuché que hacía mal tiempo por esta zona e imaginé que tendrían a los chicos encerrados- miró a Severus como diciendo 'y no me confundí'-, así que vine a invitarlos a Londres a ver un partido de la liga de Quidditch.

Mucho tiempo atrás, el equipo de los Chudley Cannons había tenido una gran cantidad de problemas. Ron, quien por ese entonces tenía una posición económica bastante holgada y un gran poder de convencimiento, animó a un grupo de amigos para crear una sociedad y comprar el equipo. Le había dedicado una gran cantidad de tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero, pero al fin había logrado que el equipo superara su escollo y surgiera nuevamente como uno de los grandes de la liga.

Durante esos años, Hermione y él habían levantado una hermosa familia de siete hijos, tres mujeres y cuatro hombres. Cuando se jubilaron y todos los hijos partieron de casa a emprender sus propios caminos, había entusiasmado a su esposa y ambos se dedicaron a viajar, acompañando al equipo en sus juegos tanto a nivel nacional como internacional.

Pero dos años antes Hermione había muerto y a Ron lo había inundado una soledad que ni siquiera la emoción y la alegría de los juegos podía llenar. Sólo la compañía de sus nietos y los buenos amigos de siempre lo aliviaban y todos lo sabían, por eso siempre trataban de invitarlo a comer, o a salir, y lo rodeaban de todo el afecto posible. Y por eso, cuando la tristeza era demasiada para soportarla, él suplicaba en silencio por ayuda. Entonces invitaba a su gente a un partido de Quidditch.

Todos sus nietos lo sabían, y les gustaba apoyar al abuelo Ron. Pero en ese momento querían seguir escuchando lo que decía el diario. Miraron suplicantes a Harry, quien a su vez miró a Severus pidiendo permiso, al fin y al cabo también era su vida la que se plasmaba allí. Severus asintió ligeramente y Harry se giró a Ron con una sonrisa.

-En realidad estamos muy entretenidos por aquí- el rostro de Ron reflejó una instantánea desilusión-, pero se me ocurre que quizás quisieras quedarte un rato y escuchar.

-¿Escuchar?- preguntó Ron aliviado, lo invitaban a quedarse.

-Sí, el abuelo Harry está leyéndonos su diario- explicó Draco.

-¿Entonces sí llevabas un diario?- preguntó Ron, asombrado.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- inquirió Severus, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Bueno, saber, lo que se dice saber, no- explicó Ron, mirando el cuaderno en las manos de Harry-. Pero Hermione siempre insistió en que llevabas uno.

-¿Y por qué nunca me preguntaron?- Harry estaba muy extrañado.

-Yo quería, pero Hermione me lo prohibió. Dijo que eso era algo tuyo y que nadie tenía derecho a meter sus narizotas en ello- Ron sonrió ante el recuerdo-. Por supuesto, se refería a mis narizotas.

-Mi querida Hermione- el tono de Harry se impregno de melancolía. Al final reaccionó y mirando a Ron, preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte a escuchar?

-¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Enterarme de los secretos escabrosos de los señores Snape-Potter?- miró a Severus con burla cariñosa-. Soy todo oidos.

-Ni te entusiasmes- sugirió Frank-. El abuelo se salta todas las partes 'interesantes'

-¿Si?- la burla seguía en su mirada cuando la fijó en Harry y Severus-. Mejor, eso sería demasiada información para mí.

Ante la carcajada general, Harry tomó el diario y empezó a leer.

**15 de Enero **

**Esta tarde enterramos a Draco en el cementerio de Hogsmeade. Él lo había dispuesto así un mes antes, quería descansar en ese sitio pequeño, alejado del bullicio de Londres y de los periodistas y curiosos, al lado de la tumba donde casi un año antes había enterrado a Blaise.**

**Fue un servicio hermoso, y asistieron casi todos los alumnos del colegio, incluso algunos Slytherin. Era evidente que durante los últimos meses Draco había logrado granjearse el afecto de casi todo el mundo.**

**Era una tarde clara, luminosa, y el aire frío se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles sin hojas, dormidos en su letargo invernal. Severus y yo habíamos decidido llevar a Esperanza, era importante que acompañara a su papá en esos momentos finales aunque ella no tuviera conciencia del hecho. **

**Como está recién nacida y es muy frágil, le pusimos una buena cantidad de ropa de abrigo y la envolvimos en una manta caldeada mágicamente. Nos aparecimos en la entrada del pueblo, yo la llevaba en mis brazos y entre la cobija sólo se veía su naricilla roja por el frío, sus ojitos abiertos que me miraban con sorpresa, y su boca pequeñita que hacía pucheros de risa, mi pequeña iba feliz.**

**Caminé despacio hasta el pequeño cementerio y me quedé parado allí, junto a Severus, con los ojos húmedos, despidiéndome de mi hermano y sabiendo que, dondequiera que estuviera, en ese momento nos miraba con amor y era feliz.**

**Después del entierro dimos la vuelta para abandonar el lugar y entonces lo vimos, semioculto tras el tronco de uno de los árboles que rodea el cementerio. Severus se dirigió furioso hacia el lugar y yo lo seguí nervioso, apretando a Esperanza entre mis brazos. Cuando llegué al árbol, Severus lo tenía aferrado por el cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeaba con fuerza.**

**-Lucius, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- gritaba en ese momento.**

**Creo que ya te he hablado de Lucius, ¿verdad? Era el padre de Draco, el que lo desheredó y le quitó el apellido porque no quiso ser Mortífago. Siempre fue uno de los principales Mortifagos de Voldemort, el hombre en quien confiaba para hacer los trabajos más sucios. Pero como buena serpiente rastrera, Lucius Malfoy siempre fue un sobreviviente.**

**Al final de mi quinto año, la misma noche en que Sirius cayó tras el Velo, fue capturado en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia y encerrado en Azkaban. Pero ya sabes cómo es la burocracia, especialmente cuando se tiene dinero y poder. No pasó mucho tiempo en prisión y meses después Fudge le dio la libertad junto con una disculpa del Ministerio por las molestias ocasionadas. Si serán…**

**Lucius siguió trabajando para Voldemort, la Orden lo sabía, el Ministerio lo sabía, el Mundo Mágico lo sabía. Pero no había pruebas, y cuando derroté al famoso Señor Oscuro, la sabandija escapó una vez más sin el castigo que merecía. Y siguió paseándose por los pasillos del Ministerio y el Callejón Diagon como si fuera el rey del mundo.**

**Y ahora estaba allí, frente a nosotros. Y de repente sentí miedo; por Esperanza, por Severus. Ese hombre era poderoso, y era cruel. Aún podía hacernos mucho daño.**

** Responde- Severus seguía zarandeándolo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¿Acaso necesito permiso para asistir al entierro de mi hijo?- preguntó Lucius con desdén.**

**-Tú no tienes hijo- Severus lo soltó y dio un paso atrás-. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que renegaste de él?**

**-No me interesa tu opinión. Además, éste es un sitio público- giró su mirada hacia mí y me quede helado. Eran los mismos ojos grises de Draco, pero mientras en los de mi amigo siempre había calidez y amor, en estos no había nada, ni siquiera rencor o rabia, estaban vacíos, aterradoramente vacíos-. ¿Esa es mi nieta?- preguntó, extendiendo la mano.**

**Severus se interpuso entre él y nosotros y lo enfrentó una vez más.**

**-Tú no tienes nieta- masculló Severus entre dientes-, la perdiste cuando rechazaste a tu hijo.**

**-No creas que me voy a quedar tranquilo- amenazó Lucius-. Esa niña es mi nieta, una verdadera Malfoy, la heredera de mi fortuna.**

**Yo estaba congelado, no podía hacer otra cosa que sostener a Esperanza contra mi pecho mientras observaba la pelea entre ellos dos y miraba atónito a Severus, que parecía estar transformado mientras defendía a su familia con uñas y dientes.**

**-Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo- el tono de Severus hubiera congelado el infierno-. No te acerques nunca más a Harry o a mi hija, o te mataré.**

**-¿Es una amenaza?**

**-No- contestó Severus antes de abrazarme y dar media vuelta-. Es una promesa.**

**Nos alejamos mientras yo me acurrucaba temblando dentro del abrazo de Sev. Y aún tiemblo. Lucius Malfoy es un hombre peligroso, y si le hiciera algo a Severus o a Esperanza, yo moriría.**

**Harry **

-Vaya, Lucius Malfoy era realmente malvado- musitó Mark, poniendo en palabras el pensamiento de todos.

-En realidad el…

-No te esfuerces en disculparlo- Draco interrumpió a Harry, su hermoso rostro totalmente inexpresivo-. Las cosas son como son y no podemos cambiarlas. Puede que él haya sido mi bisabuelo genético pero Mark tiene razón, era un canalla- se quedó pensativo unos segundos durante los cuales nadie habló-. ¿Aún vive?- preguntó al final de sus reflexiones.

-No tenemos idea- contestó Harry, mirándolo comprensivo-. Hace mucho tiempo que desapareció del mundo mágico.

-Hace más de veinte años- comenzó a explicar Severus con voz serena, utilizando ese tono, protector y seguro, que automáticamente tranquilizaba a todos- hizo una inversiones fraudulentas y fue descubierto. Perdió su prestigio y prácticamente toda su fortuna, desde entonces no se ha vuelto a saber nada de el.

-Rodaron muchas especulaciones- intervino Ron-. Dijeron que se había suicidado, que había escapado al mundo muggle, que se había vuelto ermitaño y se había escondido en las montañas, pero nunca se supo nada de cierto.

-Y supongo que a nadie le importó demasiado averiguar, ¿no?

-La verdad, no- Severus habló nuevamente-. Al momento de desaparecer Lucius ya no tenía familia ni amigos, nadie a quien le importara lo que le pasara.

-Supongo que en esta vida todos cosechamos lo que sembramos- admitió Draco, con un lejano dejo de tristeza.

-Sí, supongo que si- musitó Harry, tomando el diario y comenzando a leer una vez más.

**21 de Febrero**

**Querido Diario**

**Debo confesar que los primeros días tras el encuentro con Malfoy estuvimos bastantes nerviosos. Fueron reforzadas las protecciones del castillo, buscando evitar cualquier posibilidad de que él las traspasara. **

**Asimismo, decidimos ejercer vigilancia constante sobre Esperanza y como estábamos tan inquietos, incluso nos negamos a sacarla a los terrenos, poniendo como excusa que el tiempo era demasiado inclemente para una bebé tan pequeña, lo cual tampoco dejaba de ser cierto.**

**Sin embargo, con el paso de los días nos hemos ido relajando y ahora ya todo regresó a una peculiar cotidianeidad, pero sin que por ello hayamos bajado la guardia en absoluto.**

**Y digo peculiar porque con una bebé recién nacida las cosas son de todo menos cotidianas. No tienes idea del esfuerzo que significa criar un bebé. ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que me castigaron a limpiar baños y trofeos luego de mi escapada a ver a Sev? Pues eso no es nada en comparación.**

**Severus y yo nos pasamos el día y la noche entre pañales sucios y biberones, ¡es que la condenada cuando no está comiendo está cagando! Y el llanto, por Dios como llora, es que sus alaridos parecen los de una Banshee con dolor de muelas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar durmiendo calentito entre los brazos de Sev y que me despierte un alarido que más parece la sirena de una ambulancia en emergencia?**

**Los primeros días después de su nacimiento, todas las mujeres del castillo, y algunas de fuera, se peleaban por ayudarnos. Mione, Molly, Ginny, Madame Pomfrey, hasta la Profesora McGonagall, ayudaban con el baño, los teteros, los pañales, los gases. Si hasta en la noche siempre se la llevaba alguna de ellas para cuidarla.**

**Eso resultaba muy cómodo, para que nos vamos a engañar, pero no era justo ni correcto, ni para ellas, ni para Esperanza, ni para nosotros. Esperanza era nuestra y debíamos asumirla, queríamos asumirla. Así que espantamos a todas esas 'viejas cacatúas' como las llama Sev y quedamos a solas con nuestra bebé.**

**Pero debo confesarte algo: los hombres somos unos inútiles en lo que a bebés se refiere. ¿No me crees? Pues para que te des cuenta de que te digo la verdad, te voy a contar cómo resultó nuestro primer día realmente a solas con nuestra niña. **

**_Severus y Harry se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta por donde sus amigas acababan de salir diciendo: la quieren, pues es suya. Se miraron dudosos y luego miraron a su pequeña hija, en brazos de Severus._**

_**-¿Crees que se molestaron?- preguntó Harry algo preocupado, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada.**_

_**-Pues parece que un poco- Severus movió la cabeza con gesto resignado-. Pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa. Esperanza necesita figuras estables en su vida, nosotros somos sus padres, no puede seguir dando tumbos de una a otra persona- miró a su pareja y sonrió-. No te preocupes, entenderán.**_

_**Harry sonrió a su vez.**_

_**-¿Y ahora- preguntó, señalando al pequeño bulto en los brazos de Severus- qué hacemos?**_

_**-Bueno, creo que lo primero es cambiarla- sugirió, frunciendo la nariz con desagrado-. Huele y no es precisamente a rosas. **_

**¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que resulta cambiar el pañal de un bebé sin magia? Y es que las mujeres nos convencieron que atender a la bebé al estilo muggle reforzaría el contacto con nosotros y sería de enormes beneficios para su desarrollo. Si me preguntas, creo que eso lo hicieron como parte de su venganza por quitársela. Pero en fin, te sigo contando lo del pañal.**

**_Severus entró en el cuarto de esperanza con la niña en brazos y se dirigió a una mesita que habían adquirido para tener más comodidad para atenderla. _**

_**-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Harry, colocándose a su lado.**_

_**-Pues supongo que hay que quitarle el pañal sucio- empezó a desatar los pequeños enganches y abrió el pañal-. Demonios, esto huele asqueroso. ¿Cómo alguien que sólo come leche puede hacer ESTO?**_

_**Harry simplemente se tapo la nariz y tomó distancia prudencial.**_

_** A no, ni pienses que te vas a escapar de esta- gruñó Severus mientras despojaba a Esperanza del apestoso pañal y lo pasaba a Harry-. Toma.**_

_**-¿Y qué pretendes que haga con esto?- Harry tomó el pañal con la punta de los dedos y arrugó la nariz-. ¿Y que vas a hacer con ella?- preguntó, la mirada fija en el culito sucio.**_

_**-ESO, espero que lo botes- replicó Severus-, y en cuanto a esta niña preciosa y olorosa- le hizo cosquillas en la barriguita- creo que sería bueno darle un baño. ¿Quieres preparar la bañera?**_

_**Mientras Severus alzaba en brazos a su hija, Harry empezó a sacar de un mueble anexo la pequeña bañera y con un pase de varita la llenó de agua tibia. Luego se inclinó nuevamente y mirando el repertorio de productos que allí había, preguntó:**_

_**-¿Cuál de todas estas cosas agrego al agua?**_

_**Severus le dio un leve vistazo y contestó, antes de seguir jugueteando con la bebé:**_

_**-Cualquiera sirve, elige tú.**_

_**Dado que no tenía idea de cuál era el mejor, decidió agregarle un poco de cada frasco. Pronto, la bañera estaba inundada de un multicolor surtido de burbujas.**_

_**-Está listo el baño.**_

_**-Señor Potter, ¿no le parece que exageró un poco?- se burló Severus, mientras apartaba un gran cúmulo de burbujas y sumergía a Esperanza, quien de inmediato empezó a chapotear contenta-. Ya mi niña, ya, que nos vas a poner perdidos.**_

**Ya supondrás como terminó el baño, los dos calados hasta los huesos y destilando agua.**

**_Vale, ahora toca ponerle el pañal- dijo Severus, luego que él y Harry habían echado un hechizo de limpieza sobre la habitación y sobre ellos mismos_. **

**Te parece que es difícil quitar un pañal, pues ni te digo lo complicado que resulta ponerlo. Escucha.**

_**Harry tomó un pañal desechable y lo abrió con cuidado.**_

_**-¿Esto va para arriba o para abajo?- preguntó mostrándoselo a Severus.**_

**_-Para arriba- replicó el aludido sin tener idea de cual era la posición correcta, pero no lo iba a demostrar ante Harry ni estando demente. Una vez extendido el pañal sobre la mesa, Severus colocó a Esperanza encima y se le quedó mirando indeciso._**

_**-¿Y ahora?**_

**_-Hermi me dijo una vez que hay que echarles crema- sugirió Harry, señalando un pote-. Para que no se les irrite el culito. _**

**Severus le echó la crema y luego empezó es periplo para cerrarle el pañal. No te cuento porque es demasiado complicado para repetirlo, sólo diré que al terminar, más que un pañal, aquello parecía un paquete de regalo mal envuelto.**

**Y luego está la comida, ni veas la cantidad de veces que Severus y yo terminamos bañados de leche de bebé. Porque sabrás que mi nena es digna hija de Sev, estoy seguro que va a ser Slytherin. Uno le prepara un tetero perfecto, con la leche que le gusta, a la temperatura correcta. La toma en brazos y ella sonríe y toma la tetina del biberón, y empieza a comer. Y claro, uno sonríe feliz porque la beba está comiendo ¿no? Y una leche. Porque ella traga y traga, y en cuanto nos descuidamos brurrrppp, bañados perdidos.**

**Pero sabes algo. No importa. Cuando sus hermosos ojitos me miran y su boquita sonríe feliz, yo olvido los pañales, los llantos, los buches de leche y las noches sin dormir. Lo olvido todo, y me inunda el amor por ella. Porque cada día la amo más, tenlo por seguro.**

**Simplemente quisiera que ya tuviera quince años.**

**Harry **

Harry bajó el diario y miró resignado a su familia. Estaba seguro que ni un imperius podría lograr que dejaran de reír como desquiciados, así que, resignado, alzó nuevamente el diario y empezó a leer.

**1 de Abril **

**¿Alguna vez te he dicho que Sev es un hombre maravilloso? ¡Y es romántico! Ya, ya, sé que no me crees, es que hace un año ni yo lo hubiera creído, pero juro que es verdad. Y para muestra, aquí te dejo un botón. Escucha y decide por ti mismo.**

_**Harry corría presuroso por los pasillos de las mazmorras, rumbo a sus habitaciones. Había estado estudiando con Ron y Hermione, mientras Severus cuidaba a Esperanza, pero ya llegaba la hora de dormir a su hija y ellos seguían hablando y hablando.**_

"_**Si hasta parecía que me retenían a propósito" pensó distraído.**_

_**Llegó frente al cuadro que protegía su habitación y casi gritó la contraseña, antes de entrar como una tromba y encontrarse con … nada, sólo silencio y oscuridad.**_

_**Al principio no pudo evitar asustarse, ¿dónde estaban Severus y Esperanza? ¿Por qué no estaban allí esperándolo?**_

_**Se precipitó hacia su habitación, pero antes que pudiera entrar en pánico, descubrió que había algo sobre la cama, iluminado por una vela que flotaba justo encima de aquello.**_

_**Se acercó con cautela, todavía preocupado por dónde podrían estar su esposo y su hija. Sobre la cama se encontraba una túnica de gala espectacular, elaborada en seda de un color Burdeos, al lado un tulipán blanco, y flotando junto encima, una pequeña tarjeta. **_

_**Mucho más tranquilo al ver la flor, tomó la tarjeta con una sonrisa.**_

"_**Te espero junto al lago,**_

_**ya sabes donde.**_

_**Ponte la túnica, te vas a ver**_

_**espectacular con ella.**_

_**Te amo**_

_**S."**_

_**p.d: no te preocupes por Esperanza**_

_**está con Remus y Bill.**_

_**Suspirando de alivio y de anhelo, tomó la flor, le lanzó un hechizo para que no se muriera, y la colocó en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Luego corrió al baño.**_

_**Media hora más tarde, un sonriente y atractivo Harry salía por las puertas del castillo cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, ya que aún seguía siendo alumno, estaba en la hora de toque de queda y Filch… bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y corría hacia el lago, al lugar que se había convertido en su sitio secreto, el que sólo Severus conocía.**_

_**Cuando llegó no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Bajo el árbol en que se solía apoyar para ver el lago o hablar con su pareja, en ese momento se encontraba un hermoso mantel cubriendo el piso, y sobre este la más fina cubertería y los más exquisitos manjares. Dos velas flotantes irradiaban una luz ambarina, mostrando también dos enormes cojines.**_

_**-Los cojines son porque estamos muy bien vestidos para sentarnos en el piso- susurró una voz sobre su cuello, mientras unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban por detrás-, sin contar con que es demasiado duro para lo que tengo en mente- la boca susurrante se hundió en su cuello mientras Harry se arqueaba hacia atrás, reposando sobre el firme pecho. Luego de unos momentos, el joven se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del mayor y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso que lo daba y lo exigía todo, sin pausa ni clemencia.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿te gustó la sorpresa?- preguntó Severus cuando al fin se separaron para tomar aire.**_

_**-Me encantó- replicó Harry con ojos brillantes-. Pero no entiendo? ¿Por qué…?**_

_**-Bueno, digamos que esto era lo que tenía preparado para nuestra noche de bodas, pero como nos mandaron a la isla, no se pudo dar.**_

_**-¿Así que para nuestra noche de bodas?- musitó Harry, mientras se abrazaba más a Severus y frotaba sus caderas contra las de su pareja-. ¿Y lo de hoy viene con todo el paquete incluido?- preguntó con picardía.**_

_**-Absolutamente- Severus tomó con fuerza una vez más la boca hambrienta de su esposo. Besó, chupó, mordisqueó-. Llevamos unos días tan movidos con Esperanza que ya casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros- el susurró ansioso murió en el cuello de Harry, mientras las caderas seguían frotándose una contra la otra y las ropas comenzaban a desaparecer a una velocidad asombrosa.**_

_**Harry rió dentro del beso de Severus.**_

_**-No sé para que me pediste que me pusiera esta túnica si me ibas a desvestir tan rápido.**_

_**-Luego la lucirás para mí- a ese punto ambos estaban sin camisa y Severus mordisqueaba los pezones de Harry, mientras sus manos manipulaban el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajaban, llevándose de paso su ropa interior-. No pensarás pasarte toda la noche desnudo- se retiró un poco y contempló el cuerpo ya desnudo de su pareja con una mirada llena de deseo y amor-. Aunque debo admitir que no me importaría en absoluto.**_

_**-Sólo si tú me imitas- replicó Harry, terminando de desnudar a su esposo.**_

_**A partir de ahí todo fueron caricias y jadeos, suspiros y besos, mientras dos cuerpos y dos corazones se estregaban a su amor una vez más.**_

**Harry**

-¿Soy yo o te brincaste unas cuantas cosas?- preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry intrigado.

-Ya te dije que el abuelo se saltaba las partes escabrosas- le recordó Frank.

-¿Cómo que 'escabrosas'?- se quejó Severus mirando a su nieto con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, deben ser escabrosas porque si no las contarías- dijo Frank con cara inocente.

-Buen intento- rió Harry-, pero te recuerdo que cuando ustedes van yo ya he vuelto, así que no me puedes engañar por más que lo intentes.

-¿Y estaba rica la comida, abuelito? No lo dijiste- preguntó Lisa con ingenuidad.

-No creo que se acuerde de eso… si es que acaso comió- se burló Mark.

-Más respetó a tu abuelo, jovencito- regañó Severus mientras Harry se ponía rojo fuego.

-Ustedes dos realmente son imposibles- se rió Ron-. Tan parecidos a George y a Fred.

-Pero con la nariz Snape- acotó Draco.

-Pero que bronca con lo de la 'nariz Snape'- se quejó Frank-. Nuestra nariz tiene mucha categoría, ¿verdad abuelo?

-Definitivamente- convino Severus.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Si recuerdas lo que comiste?- preguntó Draco, no resistiendo la tentación de avergonzar un poco a su abuelo, era muy divertido.

Enrojeciendo aún más furiosamente, Harry abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Sabía que lo que iba a decir cerraría la boca a todos, pero de la impresión.

**18 de Abril**

**Querido Diario.**

**No lo puedo creer. Por favor, dime que no es verdad, que estoy teniendo una pesadilla, que no secuestraron a mi Esperanza.**

No había terminado de leer esas dos líneas cuando fue interrumpido por una salva de preguntas y maldiciones.

-¿Qué dijiste?

.Cómo que la secuestraron?

-Abuelito, ¿secuestraron a tía Esperanza?

-¿Demonios, qué pasó?

-¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo?

Y al final un nombre exclamado por cuatro voces a un tiempo.

-¡LUCIUS MALFOY!

Continuará……

**Reviews**

**Carly McKinnon: **Sí, sé que fue triste pero era necesario, lo siento, sniff, sniff. Pero quise regalarles el pedacito con Blaise para que no quedaran tristes . Lo de por qué Harry dudo de Sev viene más adelante y… digamos que va a ser por algo serio que ocurrirá entre ellos, pero no puedo adelantar nada porque soy muy mala y se me arruina la sorpresa jeje. Gracias, preciosa, por tu hermoso comentario, y adoro todos sus reviews, son muy valiosos para mí y cada uno vale por mil. Lamentablemente aquí me lee poquita gente pero en Slasheaven han sido muy lindas conmigo, soy muy feliz gracias a todas ustedes. Besitos

Chibi-Kaise: Muchas gracias por los ánimos amiguita, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besitos

Mis Andreina Snape: Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo, aquí y en Slasheaven, es muy importante para mí. Besitos


	11. Chapter 11

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico

**María, mil gracias por betear.**

**Como ya saben, éste sigue siendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Aura .**

**Mañana es el cumpleaños de Paula Moonlight, así que con permiso de Aurita… Paula, este capítulo también va por ti, feliz cumpleaños .**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 11 **

Los adultos no pudieron evitar una ligera sonrisa al escuchar las exclamaciones de los nietos.

-Es inevitable, Lucius siempre fue el sospechoso habitual- se burló Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir, abuelo?- pregunto Draco.

-Deja que Harry continúe y lo sabrás- una enigmática sonrisa asomó al rostro del anciano pelirrojo, mientras Harry tomaba el diario y se disponía a continuar.

**Nosotros que pensábamos que tras las murallas de éste castillo íbamos a estar protegidos y ya ves, se la llevaron de nuestra propia habitación. Seguro que fueron Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, y quién sabe quienes más. Porque tuvieron que ser estudiantes, es muy improbable que haya sido un profesor y nadie del exterior pudo haber traspasado las protecciones. Los muy malditos, estamos rodeados de víboras.**

**Y pensar que todo amaneció tan tranquilo y yo estaba tan contento. Hace una semana me habían enviado una lechuza del Departamento de Medimagia de la Universidad de Estudios Mágicos de Oxford. Habían aceptado en primera instancia mi solicitud para inscribirme en la carrera en el próximo año académico y me daban cita para hoy a media tarde para presentar el examen de pre-inscripción obligatorio para ser admitido como estudiante regular.**

**Llevaba días esperando la notificación y, con la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey y de Severus, me había preparado a conciencia poder aprobar, así que no tenía ningún temor. Mientras yo estaba en Oxford, Severus recibió una carta urgente del Ministerio de Magia, donde le pedían que se presentara a solucionar un problema con un papeleo que tenía que ver con la escuela, por lo que dejó a Esperanza a cargo de Remus y Bill.**

**Después de resolver sus asuntos en el Ministerio, o mejor dicho perder su tiempo porque al final nadie supo explicarle por qué le habían citado, Severus decidió reunirse conmigo en la Universidad y de allí nos fuimos a tomar una cerveza en Las Tres Escobas para celebrar que yo estaba seguro de haber aprobado el examen. Y cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos encontramos el desastre. Escucha y verás:**

_**Severus y Harry se aparecieron en los terrenos y se encaminaron al castillo tomados de la mano, disfrutando el clima que, a inicios de la primavera, empezaba a ser mucho más benigno. Cuando traspasaron las puertas de entrada, unos muy agitados Ron y Hermione acudieron a su encuentro.**_

_**-Al fin llegan- fue el saludo del pelirrojo cuando estuvieron parados frente a ellos-. Llamamos al Ministerio y a la Universidad pero dijeron que ya habían salido.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió Harry al ver la cara de preocupación de la pareja. **_

_**Al ver que ninguno de los dos se animaba a contestar, Severus frunció el ceño y repitió la pregunta de su esposo, esta vez con más énfasis.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurrió?- fijó sus fieros ojos en los muchachos-. Demonios, hablen de una vez.**_

_**-Esperanza desapareció- musitó Hermione casi sin voz.**_

**_-¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿Qué quieres decir?- estalló Harry, sintiendo como un puño de plomo apretaba su corazón._**

_**-Se la llevaron, no se sabe quien- explicó Ron.**_

_**-¿Y Lupin y tu hermano? Se suponía que la estaban cuidando- los negros ojos de Severus estaban aún más oscuros por la preocupación.**_

_**-En la enfermería. Ellos…**_

_**Sin detenerse a escuchar el resto de la explicación de Ron, Severus y Harry dieron media vuelta y corrieron con dirección a la enfermería. Llegaron sin aliento e irrumpieron cual tromba en la sala de hospitalización. Miraron en derredor y en seguida identificaron su objetivo, una cama al fondo del amplio recinto.**_

_**-Lupin, Weasley- espetó Severus por todo saludo, observando a Remus que se inclinaba sobre su pareja, quien se encontraba acostado en la cama todavía muy pálido-. ¿Qué demonios pasó con mi hija?**_

**_-Raptaron a la niña- explicó Remus, con el rostro profundamente serio._**

_**-¿Y ustedes no pudieron hacer una mierda para evitarlo?- gritó Severus, completamente alterado.**_

_**-¿Por qué demonios crees que Bill está herido?- replicó Remus en el mismo tono.**_

_**-Tranquilícense- pidió Harry haciendo un gran esfuerzo, si permitía que esos dos siguieras discutiendo podían decirse cosas irreparables, y lo que era peor, con eso no iban a lograr saber el paradero de Esperanza-. Por favor, Remus, ¿quieres contarnos qué pasó?**_

_**Bill presionó suavemente la mano de su pareja y Remus respiró profundamente, en un intento por tranquilizarse.**_

_**-Yo tuve que ir a mi clase y cómo Bill tenía la hora libre se quedó cuidando a Esperanza- comenzó a explicar, sentándose en el borde de la cama del herido-. Cuando regresé una hora más tarde, encontré a Bill tirado en el piso, desmayado. Esperanza no estaba por ninguna parte.**_

_**-Entraron cuatro Mortífagos- continuó explicando Bill-. Con túnicas negras y capuchas, como siempre. Mientras tres de ellos se enfrentaban a mí, el cuarto tomó a Esperanza y salió- hizo una breve pausa intentando recuperar la voz-. Juro que no pude evitarlo.**_

_**-Le lanzaron varios Cruciatus- explicó Remus.**_

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry de manera casi automática, su mente sólo tenía un pensamiento: ¿Quién se habría llevado a Esperanza?**_

_**-Madame Pomfrey me dio unas pociones y ya estoy mejor.**_

_**-¿A que hora ocurrió todo?- preguntó Severus con el rostro insoldable.**_

_**-Unos veinte minutos después que tú partieras hacia el Ministerio.**_

_**-Fue una maldita trampa- masculló el Profesor de Pociones.**_

**_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bill._**

_**-Mi llamada al Ministerio- explicó Severus-. Me tuvieron un montón de tiempo entretenido para después decirme que no había ningún tipo de documentación para Hogwarts, que seguramente había sido un error.**_

_**-Seguramente sabían que yo iba a estar presentando examen hoy- musitó Harry.**_

_**-Y también debían saber que Hermione, Ron y yo tendríamos clases a esa hora, por lo que sería probable que Bill estuviera sólo con la niña- agregó Remus.**_

_**-¿Pero cómo sabían la contraseña de su habitación?- indagó Bill, extrañado.**_

_**-Porque probablemente hayan sido algunos alumnos de Slytherin- dijo Severus siseando de furia-. Los prefectos de mi Casa tienen la contraseña en caso de emergencia.**_

_**-Seguro fueron Nott y sus amigotes- afirmó Harry-. Antes de empezar las clases los encontramos en el Callejón Diagon y amenazaron a Draco.**_

**_-Pero no podemos culparlos sin pruebas- acotó Remus, sabiamente-. Recuerda cómo está la situación en el Ministerio, aún hay muchos ex Mortífagos con influencia, enseguida gritarían que estamos acosando a los pobres chicos por ser Slytherins_**

_**-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- el rostro y el tono de voz de Harry era agónico.**_

**_-Ir a la cabeza- declaró Severus, antes de explicar-. Ellos no tienen ni la inteligencia ni el interés para hacer algo así, seguramente recibieron órdenes._**

_**-¿Pero de quién?- preguntó Bill.**_

_**-De Lucius Malfoy- la angustia de Harry crecía por momentos, pensando el peligro que correría su niña en manos de ese desquiciado.**_

_**-De hecho- corroboró Severus.**_

_**-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Bill repitió la pregunta que momentos antes había hecho Harry.**_

_**-Ustedes nada- declaró Severus con una mueca de furia-. Yo parto ahora mismo a hablar con ese demente.**_

**_-Ni sueñes que vas a ir solo- dijo Harry con determinación-. Como tu mismo acabas de decir, es un demente y nadie sabe lo que se le pueda ocurrir. Además- levantó la mano derecha para impedir la protesta de su pareja-, también es mi hija y juré protegerla. Es mi derecho y mi deber._**

_**-Y ni sueñen que van a ir solos- agregó Remus-. Yo voy con ustedes.**_

_**-Y nosotros- exclamó Hermione. Ella y Ron habían llegado poco después que Severus y Harry y habían permanecido parados a prudente distancia mientras los otros hablaban. **_

_**-Además- Remus habló nuevamente, quería detener cualquier protesta-, van a necesitar varias varitas si quieren derrumbar las protecciones de la Mansión Malfoy o no van a llegar muy lejos.**_

_**-¿Avisamos al Ministerio?- preguntó Bill desde la cama.**_

_**-Por lo pronto es mejor que no- negó Severus-. Lucius todavía tiene muchos contactos allí, recuerden que mi citación fue una trampa. Y ya que estamos todos, andando- dijo sin transición, encaminándose a la salida.**_

_**-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Remus, viendo que Bill empezaba a levantarse.**_

_**-Con ustedes.**_

_**-¿Acaso te volviste loco? Recibiste varios Crucios, todavía estás muy débil.**_

_**-Pero debo ir a ayudar, por mi culpa pasó todo esto- se quejó el mago.**_

_**Harry lo miró y se dirigió a su cama con una sonrisa.**_

_**-No es tu culpa en absoluto, te enfrentaste a ellos por defenderla y no tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco- posó una cálida mano sobre su hombro-. Pero debido a eso estás demasiado afectado y debes descansar.**_

_**-Pero quiero ayudar.**_

**_-Y lo vas a hacer- murmuró Harry-. Si no hemos vuelto en dos horas, avisa a Ministerio- y sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y salió tras sus amigos._**

**Ni te digo lo que nos costó traspasar las protecciones de la hacienda Malfoy, de hecho, al fin lo pudimos lograr gracias a algunos datos que recordaba Severus de la época en que él y Lucius Malfoy todavía eran amigos, junto con un par de ideas que se le ocurrieron a Hermione, es una buena cosa ser el mejor amigo de una de las brujas más inteligentes del mundo mágico. Además, para nuestra suerte, no había ningún Mortífago de vigilancia por los alrededores. **

**Claro, no todo salió como esperábamos. Te cuento lo que pasó.**

**C_inco figuras se deslizaban furtivas por los terrenos pertenecientes a la Mansión Malfoy, cobijados bajo el manto de la incipiente noche. Llegaron a la puerta de la Mansión y luego de susurrar un Alohomora, se colaron por la puerta entreabierta._**

_**-Espérenme aquí- ordenó Severus, intuyendo que a esa hora Lucius Malfoy estaría en el estudio.**_

_**-Yo voy contigo- dijo Harry al instante.**_

_**-Es que no puede aceptar una simple instrucción, señor Potter- la voz de Severus sonaba entre molesta y resignada.**_

_**-Jamás- replicó Harry-. Pertenezco a la familia Snape, y los Snape somos muy tercos.**_

_**Severus no pudo evitar una minúscula sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de su pareja.**_

_**-Está bien- concedió resignado-, pero ten mucho cuidado.**_

**_Harry siguió lentamente a Severus, mientras se encaminaban por un largo pasillo, apenas iluminado por la luz de las teas colocadas en sus soportes en las paredes y tan frío como las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Al fin llegaron ante unas puertas dobles, elaboradas en una clase de madera oscura realmente hermosa y con unos picaportes que relucían brillantes bajo la luz mortecina._**

_**Severus miró a su pareja con intención y ambos levantaron las varitas a un tiempo, mientras el mago mayor tomaba el picaporte y empujaba con decisión.**_

_**-Vaya, se tardaron en llegar hasta aquí- habló una figura que estaba al lado de una ventana al fondo de la habitación-. Bienvenidos a mi humilde refugio.**_

**_El humilde refugio en cuestión era un lujoso estudio, totalmente masculino. Los muebles eran de cuero negro y caoba pulida, el piso estaba recubierto de una espesa y fina alfombra, con toda seguridad obra de un artesano de renombre. Lámparas de la más fina cristalería pendían de un techo de madera, cuadros y estatuas de artistas famosos, incluso las cortinas se notaban elaboradas con los materiales más ricos que se podían encontrar, pero al mismo tiempo, todo era una muestra de distinción y elegancia. De hecho, todo el espacio rezumaba riqueza y buen gusto._**

_** -¿Gustan un trago?- preguntó el hombre rubio levantando la copa tallada que tenía en la mano.**_

_**-Ésta no es una visita social- dijo Severus con acento fiero-. ¿Dónde está?**_

_**-¿Dónde está quién?- interrogó Lucius, enarcando una ceja en señal de extrañeza.**_

_**-No te hagas el imbécil que no estamos para juegos- replicó Severus, con el mismo tono inicial-. ¿Dónde está Esperanza?**_

_**-¿Se les perdió su niña?- la burla y el desprecio era evidente en el tono del mago rubio.**_

_**Severus se acercó y puso su varita en el cuello del hombre.**_

_**-No estoy para tonterías, Lucius- amenazó con la voz fría como hielo-. Dime dónde está Esperanza.**_

_**-¿Y yo por qué tendría que saberlo?**_

_**-Deje esa actitud de una vez, Malfoy- habló Harry por primera vez-. Usted nos amenazó en el cementerio, así que no nos venga ahora con ese aire de inocencia.**_

_**Lucius miró a Harry y luego giró su cabeza hacia Severus.**_

_**-Si quieren que esta conversación continúe es mejor que me sueltes- cuando Severus bajó su varita, se apartó y se dirigió a una mesita próxima, donde había dejado su copa-. Cierto, los amenacé- sonrió, mirando cómo se movía el líquido ambarino en el cristal-. Me gusta amenazar, es lo que hago mejor.**_

_**-Lucius- advirtió Severus, su tono no presagiaba nada bueno.**_

_**-La verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde está la mocosa- tomó un trago de su bebida-, y no me importa lo más mínimo.**_

_**-Es su nieta- exclamó Harry, enfermo ante la actitud del patriarca Malfoy-, y puede estar en peligro. ¿Cómo es capaz de pararse ahí y decirnos que no le importa lo que le suceda?**_

_**-Ustedes mismos recalcaron que ella no era nada mío, yo sólo lo estoy ratificando.**_

_**-¿Y por qué habríamos de creer que no sabes donde está?- preguntó Severus con suspicacia.**_

_**-Porque si la tuviera conmigo, ustedes dos no estarían aquí- al ver la cara de extrañeza de sus visitantes, prosiguió-: ¿Acaso creen que alguien puede pasar las protecciones de mi casa sin que yo me entere? ¿Tan estúpido creen que soy?**_

_**-Por favor- intentó Harry de nuevo, con un tono de súplica-. Tal vez usted no la tenga, pero sin duda sabe cómo hallarla- hizo aún otro esfuerzo, era la vida de su hija, si debía suplicar, suplicaría-. Por favor, ayúdenos a encontrarla.**_

**_-Ya les dije que no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar la mocosa- sus fríos ojos acerados si fijaron en las esmeraldas suplicantes-. No les puedo ayudar. Y ahora, les ruego que ustedes y sus amigos salgan de mi casa de inmediato._**

**Salimos de esa casa con dos certezas: Lucius Malfoy no tenía a Esperanza y no iba a ayudarnos a conseguirla. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos esperaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que permanecían en Inglaterra, los había citado Bill en nuestra ausencia. Aunque a raíz de la muerte de Voldemort su principal objetivo había sido cumplido, y pese a que había muerto Dumbledore, que era quien los aglutinaba, todavía se reunían en casos excepcionales y éste era uno de ellos. **

**Estuvimos mucho rato reunidos y al final de la sesión se decidió que cada uno de los presentes intentaría localizar a sus contactos y hacer averiguaciones. Si al amanecer no habían conseguido nada, no quedaría más remedio que dar parte al Ministerio.**

**Incluso Severus, Remus y Bill salieron a investigar y todavía no regresan. Se negaron a permitir que Hermione, Ron y yo los acompañáramos y en eso Severus fue intransigente. En realidad él tiene razón, nosotros no conocemos a nadie y en estos momentos seríamos más un estorbo que otra cosa. Además, alguien tenía que quedarse en el castillo por si algo se presenta.**

**Por eso estoy aquí, escribiendo para no morirme de angustia y orando para que a mi bebé no le pase nada mano.**

**Por favor, reza por nosotros.**

**Harry. **

-¿No la tenía Lucius Malfoy?- Frank estaba asombrado-. ¿Entonces quién?

-¿Y por qué mi madre nunca me habló de este secuestro?- preguntó Draco a su vez.

-Decidió esperar a que tuvieras edad para entender todo lo que se ocultaba tras lo que había ocurrido- explicó Severus, lanzándole una mirada comprensiva.

-¿Entender? ¿Qué había que entender?- esta vez fue la voz de Mark la que se alzó en interrogación-. Un secuestro es un secuestro, ¿no?

-Pero a veces un hecho puede contener imponderables con las que no contamos- musitó Harry.

-Abuelito, estás hablando en chino, ¿sabías?- dijo Lisa, absolutamente perdida sobre qué iba todo aquello.

-Por esta vez tengo que coincidir con la enana- dijo Frank, igual de intrigado.

-No me digas E-N-A-N-A- advirtió Lisa, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Sabías que cuando frunces el entrecejo como el abuelo Severus asustas?- dijo Mark fingiendo estar aterrado.

-A ver chicos- intervino Ron, calmando los ánimos-, dejen de molestar a la pequeña para que Harry pueda continuar y verán como se aclara todo.

**20 de Abril**

**Querido Diario**

**A veces cuando uno ve todo oscuro, cuando piensa que no hay salida, llega algo o alguien que hace que empieces a confiar de nuevo en la humanidad. Y esto nos pasó con Esperanza, recibimos ayuda de quien menos pensábamos.**

**La otra noche, justo cuando estaba terminando de contarte, llegó Severus al dormitorio. Ya era de madrugada y venía absolutamente agotado y muy deprimido, no había tenido ningún éxito. Poco después llegaron Bill, Remus, Molly, con idénticos resultados. Estábamos reunidos en la salita de nuestros aposentos, analizando los próximos movimientos, cuando un ligero toque en la puerta nos sobresaltó y todos tomamos nuestras varitas de manera casi inconsciente.**

**Severus se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con precaución. Al otro lado se encontraba Pansy Parkinson con el semblante extremadamente grave.**

**No te he hablado nunca de ella. Es una chica de Slytherin, muy amiga de Draco y Blaise; a raíz de que ellos se pasaran de nuestro bando, su amistad se rompió definitivamente y jamás volvieron a hablar, o al menos eso era lo que todos creíamos.**

**Supongo que no tengo que decirte que ninguno de nosotros confiábamos en ella, por lo que no te extrañará si te digo que la recibimos muy fríamente. Verás…**

_**-Parkinson, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas?- el tono de voz de Severus era definitivamente agresivo.**_

_**-¿Me permite pasar, Profesor?- la voz de la chica era apenas un susurro tembloroso-. Si me ven aquí estoy muerta.**_

_**A regañadientes, Severus se hizo a un lado y permitió que la chica entrara en la salita, antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.**_

_**-¿Y bien?- insistió Severus, mirándola fijamente como tratando de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de la joven.**_

_**-Necesitaba- Pansy dudo, mientras se retorcía las manos y miraba al resto de los presentes con desconfianza-… hablar con ustedes- fijó su asustada mirada en Harry y Severus-. A solas.**_

_**-Las personas que se encuentran aquí son de toda confianza- replicó el Profesor de Pociones, demasiado molesto y desconfiado, al fin y al cabo, esa chica era una de las que tenía acceso a la contraseña de sus aposentos-. Son nuestros amigos. En todo caso, no creo que usted tenga nada importante que decirnos.**_

_**-Severus, tranquilízate- musitó Remus dirigiéndose a donde estaba Pansy y conduciéndola hasta un sillón cercano-. ¿No ves que está aterrada? Y tu actitud no está ayudando a que se calme- hizo que se sentara y convocó un vaso de agua, que le entregó a continuación-. Ahora, Pansy, ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que viniste a decir?**_

_**Un tanto tranquilizada por la actitud de Remus, pero todavía mirando con precaución a un Severus que permanecía de pie con el ceño fruncido, al fin se atrevió a hablar.**_

_**-Sé quién tiene a Esperanza.**_

_**-¿Cómo?- exclamó Harry, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a observarla con aire ausente.**_

_**Severus iba a hablar pero una mirada de advertencia de Remus lo contuvo, si querían sacarle alguna clase de información a Pansy deberían ir con mucho tacto.**_

_**-Y dinos, Pansy, ¿dónde se encuentra la pequeña?- preguntó Remus, suavemente.**_

_**-La tiene Theodorus Zabini.**_

_**-¿El padre de Blaise?- Severus se habría golpeado a si mismo, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?**_

_**-¿Estás segura, Pansy?- preguntó Harry, no quería albergar inútiles esperanzas.**_

_**-Sí, hace un rato escuché, escondida, cuando hablaban algunos Slytherin en la sala común.**_

_**-¿A quienes?- preguntó Severus, mordiendo las palabras.**_

_**-Estaban Nott, Crabbe, McNillan y Goyle- contestó ella-. Ellos la raptaron y la llevaron a la Casa de los Gritos a través del sauce boxeador.**_

_**-¿Conocen ese paso?- inquirió Remus, asombrado.**_

_**La chica asintió en silencio.**_

_**-¡Maldición!- espetó Severus.**_

_**-¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte?- preguntó Harry, desconfiado-. Tú abandonaste la amistad de Draco y Blaise cuando se unieron a nosotros.**_

_**-Nunca los abandoné- las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la chica y Remus le pasó un pañuelo-. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, yo los amaba- enjugó sus lágrimas y levantó la cabeza, mirando los verdes ojos de Harry-. Pero estaba aterrada, yo no soy tan valiente como eran ellos. Pero Draco y yo seguimos encontrándonos en secreto durante su embarazo, lo juro- a ese punto, las lágrimas corrían a raudales por su rostro.**_

_**-Yo te creo- musitó Harry, arrodillándose juntó a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos, al tiempo que Remus se apartaba; la chica enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello.**_

_**-Y yo también- el tono de Severus ahora era suave y comprensivo-. Ahora tenemos que descubrir dónde la tienen.**_

_**-También lo mencionaron, el señor Zabini la tiene en su mansión de Gales.**_

_**-Mal nacido- masculló Severus, tomando su varita y disponiéndose a salir.**_

_**-No, Profesor- llamó Pansy-. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, la finca está protegida por gran cantidad de Mortífagos, prácticamente todos los que quedan en Inglaterra, es su base central.**_

_**-Necesitaremos refuerzos- comentó Remus-. Hay que reunir a la Orden y pedir al Ministerio que nos manden varios aurores.**_

_**-¿Y si alguien del Ministerio los alerta?**_

_**-Hablaremos con el nuevo Ministro- planteó Severus, con la cabeza llena de planes-. Diggori es de fiar, le pediremos que convoque a los aurores pero no le diga nuestro destino hasta última hora.**_

_**-Entonces, manos a la obra- musitó Bill-, tenemos que hablar con mucha gente, y no hay tiempo que perder… Y ni se les ocurra mencionar que debo reposar, porque esta vez no les pienso hacer ni el más puto caso.**_

_**-¿Y supongo que tú también querrás venir?- preguntó Severus, mirando a Harry con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de la angustia ahora tenían una esperanza de rescatar con bien a su bebita.**_

_**Mientras Harry le devolvía la sonrisa, asintiendo, se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.**_

_**-¿Y nosotros también?- Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar**_

_**-Yo también los acompaño- dijo Pansy, decidida.**_

_**Severus la miró fijamente, con el semblante serio.**_

_**-¿Estás segura?**_

**_-Sí- la joven le sostuvo la mirada-, ya es hora de que deje de tener miedo, se lo debo a Draco y a Blaise._**

**Esa mañana, a primera hora, asaltamos la propiedad de Theodorus Zabini, pero allí encontramos algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba.**

**Luego de un cruento enfrentamiento, cuyo resultado fue un par de muertos del lado de los mortífagos, y varios heridos de ambos bandos, logramos acorralar a Zabini en la sala de su casa.**

**-_Ríndete, Zabini, ya no tienes escapatoria- gritó Severus, mientras varias varitas apuntaban al mueble tras el que se escondía el Mortífago._**

_**-Está bien, me rindo pero no me ataquen- se escuchó su voz ronca.**_

_**-Tire la varita y salga con las manos en alto- esta vez había hablado el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio-. Muy, muy despacio.**_

_**El hombre hizo lo que le pedían y pronto estaba maniatado en el centro de la habitación.**_

_**-¿Dónde está mi hija, desgraciado?- preguntó Severus, acercándose amenazante a él.**_

_**-No es tu hija- espetó el otro, con furia, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos parecía detectarse una extraña tristeza-. Es mi nieta y no te pienso decir donde está.**_

_**-Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para recuperar a Esperanza- los ojos de Severus relampagueaban de furia-, incluida la tortura. Y no creo que ninguno de los presentes vaya a evitar que lo haga.**_

_**-Haz lo que quieras, no pienso hablar. **_

_**Severus levantó la varita dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, cuando un gritó surgió de la puerta **_

_**-No lo haga, por favor- una joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, muy parecida a Blaise, se acercó al detenido-. Papá, ya basta, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos- miró a Severus con los ojos anegados y musitó-: está arriba, tercera puerta a la derecha.**_

_**Severus y Harry se precipitaron escaleras arriba seguidos de los demás, la varita firmemente sujeta en posición de alerta. Sin detenerse a meditar, abrieron la puerta de madera y se quedaron congelados en medio del recinto.**_

_**Era claro que se encontraban en la habitación principal de la mansión. Una amplia cama con doseles y al fondo, junto a una ventana por donde entraban en ese momento los tempraneros rayos de sol, una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, sentada en una mecedora con un bebé en sus brazos.**_

_**-¡Esperanza!- exclamó Harry, haciendo amague de ir hacia la niña al ver que la niña sollozaba sin parar.**_

_**-Espera- le advirtió Severus-, no sabemos qué puede hacer esa mujer.**_

_**-No puede hacer nada- la voz de la hija de Zabini se escuchó desde la puerta-. Mi madre vive fuera de este mundo.**_

_**-¿Charlotte?- Severus estaba realmente asombrado, mientras se acercaba con cautela acompañado por Harry. El joven se inclinó a recoger a la bebé de brazos de la mujer, quien no hizo movimiento alguno para impedirlo y continuó meciéndose con la mirada sin vida. **_

_**Harry sostuvo a Esperanza en sus brazos siseándole quedamente palabras de amor, mientras Severus revisaba que estuviera bien. Al sentirse cobijada por sus padres, Esperanza se calmó lentamente y sus sollozos se transformaron en un débil gemido. Al ver que todo estaba bien con su hija, Severus fijó nuevamente su atención en la mujer de la mecedora.**_

_**-Merlín, es Charlotte. Pensaba que había muerto en la guerra.**_

_**-En realidad está muerta por dentro- explicó la joven, acercándose para acariciar la cabeza teñida de canas prematuras-. Empezó a morir cuando papá desheredó a Blaise y lo botó de casa, impidiéndole verla. Ella siempre había sido emocionalmente frágil y eso fue devastador.**_

_** En ese tiempo yo dejé Beauxbatons y vine a casa a cuidarla. Pasó un tiempo y se tranquilizó, y empezó a hacer planes conmigo para intentar ver a Blaise a escondidas- se detuvo un momento, como intentando organizar sus pensamientos-. Entonces llegó la batalla final, Blaise murió y mi madre quedó así, su frágil espíritu fue incapaz de soportar el dolor.**_

_** Mi padre estaba desesperado, ella es el único ser humano al que ha amado en su vida, a nosotros nos ignoraba pero a ella la adoraba. Entonces supimos que Draco había tenido una hija de Blaise y a mi padre se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de que si traía a la niña hasta aquí, mi madre sanaría- alzó el rostro y miró a Severus y Harry, alternadamente-. Yo estaba tratando de convencerlo de que se las regresara- musitó con un suspiro de cansancio-. Lo siento.**_

**_Harry la miró con los ojos repletos de lástima, ahí tenía otra familia destruida por la ambición de unos cuantos y por esa maldita guerra._**

**En cuanto llegamos a Hogwarts nos dirigimos a la enfermería. Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey encontró a Esperanza en perfecto estado de salud, sólo algo acongojada por la experiencia sufrida, nada que un buen sueño, algo de comida y un montón de mimos no pudieran remediar. Gracias a Dios que Patricia, la hija de Zabini, estaba allí y la había cuidado adecuadamente.**

**Y aquí estoy ahora, mirando a Severus dormido en nuestra cama y abrazando a nuestra pequeña, que se acurruca a su lado con su hermosa carita serena. Y me siento alegre por haberla recuperado y triste por Charlotte, esa buena mujer que no merecía el destino que le tocó vivir.**

**Harry**

-Pobrecita, abuelito- dijo Lisa-. ¿Qué historia más triste?

-¿Charlotte… todavía vive?- pregunto Draco con el rostro serio.

-Sí- contestó Severus-, reside en una casa de reposo en Cornualles.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso- comentó Harry con una sonrisa-. Está enclavado en medio de un bosque y rodeado de flores y animales silvestres. Allí la tratan estupendamente y quiero creer que, dentro de su mundo perdido, es feliz en ese sitio.

-Hace unos años- agregó Ron-, Harry y Severus decidieron que la fría atmósfera de la sala de dementes de San Mungo no era el sitio adecuado para ella e hicieron las gestiones necesarias para su traslado.

-Gracias- musitó Draco con voz apenas perceptible. Luego de un momento, volvió a hablar, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Y mi madre sabe todo esto?

-Por supuesto- contestó Severus-. Se lo contamos cuando tenía tu edad, desde entonces nos ha acompañado cada vez que hemos ido a visitarla.

-¿Ustedes han ido a visitarla?- indagó Frank, asombrado.

-Todos los meses, religiosamente- contestó Ron por los otros dos.

-La próxima vez que vayan quiero acompañarlos- pidió Draco.

-Por supuesto- contestó Severus.

-Claro, si es que sobrevivimos- acotó Harry-. Tu madre quería ser quien te contara todo esto, cuando se entere que nos adelantamos, nos va a matar.

Las palabras de Harry y el tono ligero en que fueron dichas, sirvieron para relajar un tanto el ambiente.

-¿Y el padre de Blaise?- preguntó Mark desde la alfombra-. ¿Qué fue de él?

-Fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban- dijo Severus-, murió en prisión varios años después.

-¿Y la chica? ¿Vendría siendo la tía de Draco, no?- Frank estaba cada vez más interesado-. ¿Qué fue de ella?

-Ah, Patricia- recordó Harry con una sonrisa-. Sí, es la tía de Draco, algo loca pero muy buena persona.

-Luego de que condenaran a su padre a Azkaban- explicó Severus con una sonrisa de nostalgia-, pasó un periodo muy difícil. Resultó ser una muchacha muy dulce, con un carácter muy similar al de Charlotte, pero fortalecido por toda la situación que le había tocado vivir. No resistió la opresiva atmósfera que existía en el Londres mágico hacia todos y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los Mortífagos y se fue a América, a vivir con unos familiares de su madre.

-Cuando llegó a su destino, consiguió trabajo y empezó a estudiar en el mundo muggle y finalmente se fue a vivir allí y se casó con un muggle. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en contacto vía lechuza, la última vez que supimos de ella, al menos directamente, fue cuando nació Kenny, su segundo hijo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Quien sabe, supongo que la consumió la vorágine de su vida.

-¿Habrá muerto?- preguntó Draco.

-Que va- dijo Ron riendo-. Tiene un programa semanal de una hora en la televisión muggle, "Averigüe su futuro con Kassandra". Es algo así como una Trelawney muggle.

-Merlín proteja a los muggles- agrego Severus con una mueca de exasperación.

Esta vez, las carcajadas resonaron por todo el castillo.

**23 de Mayo**

**Querido Diario**

**Vaya, aquí vengo a contarte que he pasado otro mes de locos, aunque esta vez ha sido muy satisfactorio.**

**Primero tengo que decirte que Zabini y todos los magos que encontraron en su casa fueron juzgados y condenados. Zabini no fue culpado solamente del secuestro de Esperanza, sino de alianza estrecha con Voldemort y traición a la patria; al parecer, en su casa no sólo encontraron a varios de los Mortífagos prófugos, sino materiales y documentos que lo vinculaban directamente con el Señor Oscuro y sus reiterados crímenes.**

**Theodorus Zabini se salvó por un pelo de que le dieran el beso del Dementor. De hecho, ese hubiera sido su destino si Severus y yo no hubiéramos intercedido a su favor. Y no creas que lo hicimos porque nos dio lástima ni nada de eso, sino por su familia; por Charlotte, que una vez lo amó lo suficiente para casarse con él, por Patricia, que a pesar de todas sus crueldades aún lo quiere y por la memoria de Blaise. En todo caso, no sé si le hicimos un favor o no. Para él va a ser una tortura estar encerrado recordando día tras día todo lo que tuvo y perdió.**

**Pasando a cosas más alegres, recibí la carta de aceptación en Oxford, así que ya tengo el puesto para el próximo curso en la Escuela de Medimagia, ni veas lo contento que estoy por eso, cada día estoy más convencido de que esa es mi vocación. Hermione presentó hace unos días para una plaza en Derecho Mágico, dice que quiere especializarse en la defensa de los semi humanos y otras razas. Por supuesto que fue aceptada, así que aunque no es la misma facultad, vamos a seguir estudiando juntos.**

**Y hablando de Hermione. El día después del examen en la Universidad empezó con mareos y fatiga, así que pensando que era por el exceso de estudios y la presión del último año, fue a la enfermería con la intención de que Madame Pomfrey le recetara un reconstituyente, ¿y qué crees? Pues viene un pequeño Weasley-Granger en camino.**

**Ni veas la que se armó, especialmente a Ron, porque a Hermione todos la tratamos como si se fuera a romper. Molly le envió a Ron un howler de antología, creo que va a ser recordado en la escuela por mucho, mucho tiempo. En fin, decidieron que se casarán en cuanto acaben Hogwarts, y a pesar del chaparrón están muy felices.**

**Ron no va a seguir estudiando, quiere asumir la responsabilidad de su futura familia y dedicarse a los negocios; así que, luego de conversarlo con Sev, le dimos mi participación en la tienda de los gemelos como un regalo de bodas. Sé que a partir de ahí Ron va a construir su propio destino, estoy seguro de que lo va a lograr .**

-Yo voté por regalarle una bandeja, pero Harry me ignoró- dijo Severus con una cálida sonrisa.

-Como dije antes- apunto Ron, con otra sonrisa igualmente sincera-, yo también te quiero.

**También hicimos la ceremonia para nombrar a Esperanza y designarle sus padrinos, algo parecido al Bautizo muggle. Fue un acto precioso, oficiado por el mismo mago que nos casó… Y ahora que lo pienso, me parece que vamos a tener que contratarlo de manera más permanente.**

**La fiesta también estuvo hermosa, rodeados de amigos que llevaban a Esperanza de un lado a otro haciéndole cariños. Y mi niña sonreía feliz.**

**Te preguntarás a quiénes designamos por padrinos, ¿verdad? Pues Severus y yo nos sentamos a reflexionar sobre eso un buen rato. Dicen que los padrinos deben ser como segundos padres, que en ellos recaerá la responsabilidad si llegaran a faltar los verdaderos. Deben ser personas de confianza, dispuestos a arriesgarse y morir de ser necesario, con tal de proteger a su ahijado.**

**Definitivamente, hay varias personas a las que Sev y yo confiaríamos a nuestra hija con los ojos cerrados, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Neville, cualquiera de ellos darían la vida por nuestra Esperanza. Pero hay dos que no sólo la darían, sino que ya se arriesgaron por ella. Por eso sus padrinos van a ser Pansy Parkinson y Bill Weasley. Bill se enfrentó a tres Mortífagos por defenderla, exponiéndose a maldiciones que pudieron matarlo o herirlo gravemente, y Pansy renunció a su familia y todo lo que había sido y tenido hasta ese momento por ayudarnos a rescatarla y a condenar a los culpables. Estamos seguros que, dado el caso, nuestra pequeña quedaría en las mejores manos.**

**Harry. **

-¿Por qué tía Pansy nunca se casó, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, quien adoraba a la risueña anciana y era una romántica incurable-. Le encantan los niños y es tan amorosa.

-Yo diría que nunca superó la pérdida de su primer amor- contestó Harry.

Seis pares de ojos se fijaron en el anciano, mirándolo con asombro.

-¿Su primer amor?- indagó Ron-, ¿Se puede saber de qué estas hablando, compañero? Que yo sepa, Pansy nunca tuvo novio.

Harry se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó, mirando a Severus-. ¿Tampoco se te ocurre quién era el amor secreto de Pansy?- al ver que su pareja negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió-: De verdad que ustedes dos son poco observadores. Pansy siempre estuvo enamorada de Draco.

-¿Del abuelito Draco?- Lisa estaba maravillaba, le encantaban las historias de amor. Los demás estaban mudos de la sorpresa.

-Sí, del abuelito Draco. Pero cuando vio que Draco estaba enamorado de Blaise, decidió seguir siendo simplemente la mejor de las amigas. Aún así, su corazón seguía fiel a su primer amor y así siguió a través de los años, no pudo o no quiso enamorarse de nadie más. Y todo su afecto lo vertió en Esperanza y luego en todos los niños que fueron llegando después, y en ustedes, y en el orfanato. Y aunque nunca tuvo pareja ni hijos propios, su legado de amor ha sido infinito y extenso, y nos ha inundado a todos.

-Y nosotros somos unos desagradecidos que hace un montón de tiempo que no vamos a visitarla- se reprochó Mark.

-No nos incluyas a todos, Lisa y yo fuimos hace dos semanas- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pues ya podían haber avisado- reprochó Frank.

-Les dejamos mensaje, pero al parecer ustedes dos están muy ocupados últimamente.

-Upss, es cierto- dijo Mark, mirando a su hermano-. Fue el día que salimos al cine con las chicas.

-Ni siquiera contestaron nuestra llamada- los regañó Lisa.

-Bueno, lo pasado, pisado, ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ir a visitar a tía Pansy todos juntos, ¿vale?- sugirió Frank.

-Trato hecho- aceptó Draco-. Pero antes el abuelo tiene que terminar de leer el diario.

-Siiii- exclamó Lisa.

-Absolutamente- dijo Frank

-Sin ninguna duda- agregó Mark.

-Definitivamente- declaró Ron.

-De hecho- sentenció Severus.

Harry los miró por un momento y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Continuará…….

Sólo agregaré algo…..mal pensadas, no había sido Lucius JAJAJJA

REVIEWS

Norixblack: Que lindo que te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación. Mil gracias por el comentario, me hacen mucha ilusión. Besitos

Carly McKinnon: Mil gracias por estarme animando siempre, eres un sol. Y espero que no quiten mi relato de aquí, aunque el otro día nos quitaron una traducción (alima21) y eso que no tenía escenas fuertes ni nada de eso, mis historias y yo nos hemos ido salvando. Sobre el cap., ya la rescaté, que yo soy mala pero por poquito tiempo . Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besitos.

Chibi-Kaise: jajja, me alegro de que hayas sido una buena niña y te hayas portado bien, y como recompensa aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste y mil gracias por el apoyo. Besitos

Nan: Bienvenida a la historia y mil gracias por haberte convertido en mi fan (se que es verdad y no chantaje jajjaja) Aquí tienes la continuación, ojalá te guste. Espero seguir viendote por aquí. Besitos mil.


	12. Chapter 12

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

Nota: en este relato no hay spoilers del 6to libro ni los habrá.

**María, mil gracias por betear y tus geniales ideas.**

Como ya saben, éste sigue siendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Aura  


**Capítulo 12**

**2 de Julio**

**Querido Diario**

**Uff, acaba de terminar otro mes de locos. Sabes, cuando me enteré que Herm estaba esperando a su bebé, pensé que estaría tan ocupada con su embarazo que nos dejaría de presionar con eso de estudiar para los EXTASIs día y noche, pero que va. Y lo peor de todo es que Sev la estuvo apoyando todo el tiempo en su crueldad, aunque yo llegaba tan agotado en las noches que apenas tenía ánimo para arrastrarme hasta el dormitorio y caer en la cama cual muerto. Menos mal que en este tiempo, Severus se dedicó totalmente a Esperanza para darme algo de alivio, aunque eso tampoco me gustó del todo, que apenas he podido ver a mi bebita en todo el mes.**

**En fin, ya terminó y pese a mis quejas creo que valió la pena, pues aunque todavía no llegan los resultados estoy seguro que salí muy bien.**

**La graduación fue hace dos días. Me sentí tan bien cuando la Profesora McGonagall me llamó para entregarme el diploma; y cuando Severus, olvidado todo protocolo, me abrazó con fuerza y me estrechó contra su pecho. Sólo dos pesares golpearon mi corazón en ese instante: que el viejo Director Dumbledore no estuviera allí para entregarme el pergamino que decía que ya era un mago graduado y que Draco y Blaise no pudieran estar a mi lado recibiendo los suyos.**

**Te cuento que la fiesta que siguió fue apoteósica. Es que a la Directora se le ocurrió la peregrina idea de permitir a Fred y George que la organizaran; ni veas la que armaron. En todo caso estuvo muy, muy divertida. Aunque lo mejor de la noche fue la noticia que nos dieron Remus y Bill. Escucha…**

"**Harry _y Severus estaban en la pista bailando una melodía romántica, cuando el mago mayor atrajo un poco más a su pareja y susurró a su oído:_**

_**-Aunque me quedaría bailando contigo el resto de la vida- depositó un levísimo beso en el cuello de Harry-, o mejor, danzando en nuestra habitación- otro pequeño beso que enviaba oleadas de excitación a lo largo de la columna vertebral de su pareja-, creo que ya es tiempo que vayamos a relevar a esos dos- terminó, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Bill y Remus, que estaban en una esquina del salón jugueteando con Esperanza.**_

_**-Tú si que sabes desinflarme la nube- rió Harry-; primero te pones romántico y luego, ZAS, baldazo de agua fría.**_

_**-No es mi culpa que usted se excite con tanta facilidad, señor Potter- se burló Severus, besando apasionadamente a Harry-. Pero llevamos un montón de tiempo bailando y los demás también tienen derecho.**_

_**-Por supuesto- convino Harry-, pero estoy viendo a Minerva al lado de la mesa de los bocadillos y tiene una enorme cara de aburrida. Que te parece si simplemente cambiamos de niñera y luego nos vamos a las mazmorras a ver si todo está bien- sugirió pegando sus caderas con disimulo a las de su pareja-. Ya sabes, quizás alguna poción puede provocar un accidente, hay que ser cautos cuando se trabaja con sustancias peligrosas.**_

_**-¿Tan cauto como la vez que tiraste los frascos de media estantería sólo para besarme?- preguntó Severus, bajando una mano hasta posarla en el trasero de Harry y comenzar a acariciarlo con movimientos circulares, mientras agradecía a los cielos que estuvieran en un rincón oculto y que la luz fuera tan amortiguada que era imposible detectarlos, o eso pensaban.**_

_**-Eso fue un accidente- se dieron un nuevo beso apasionado- y no escuché que te quejaras.**_

_**-Bueno, me quejé el día siguiente- recordó Severus riendo-, y el otro, y el otro. ¿Sabes cuántas pociones tuve que volver a elaborar?**_

_**-Claro que lo sé, ¿olvidas que yo te ayudé?**_

_**-Era lo justo dado que tu habías cometido el estropicio- replicó Severus, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.**_

_**-Anda, vamos a cambiar de niñera y desaparecer por un rato antes de que terminemos haciendo una escena en público.**_

_**Se alejaron y respiraron profundamente en un intento por serenarse antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaban Remus y Bill, ahora acompañados por Ron y Hermione.**_

**_-Epa, chicos- saludo Harry con una sonrisa, al instante, Esperanza le tendió sus bracitos-. ¿Cómo está mi niña?- preguntó mientras la tomaba en brazos y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas-. ¿Te portaste bien?_**

_**-Como un ángel- contestó Bill, sonriendo-. Es muy buena, es un placer cuidarla.**_

_**-Ya vimos que ustedes dos estaban muy entretenidos- comentó Ron.**_

_**Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y Severus carraspeó, antes de comentar en un intento de desviar la conversación.**_

_**-Venimos a relevarlos del cuidado de Esperanza. No han podido bailar en toda la noche.**_

**_-Me parece una magnífica idea- dijo Remus, tomando la mano de su pareja-. Vamos a bailar un rato._**

_**-Espera- musitó Bill, reteniendo a Remus y mirándolo con ternura no exenta de cierta duda-. Antes, tengo algo que decirte… o más bien, pedirte.**_

**_El mago de ojos color miel se le quedó mirando intrigado pero no dijo nada. El pelirrojo respiró con fuerza, miró al grupo que tenía alrededor, a quienes se habían unido Minerva y el resto de los Weasley sonriendo de una forma bastante peculiar. De hecho, según pudo constatar Harry, el grupo cada vez se hacía más grande._**

_** Verás- miró a la familia y los amigos que lo rodeaban como buscando valor para hablar-, había pensado que- un nuevo instante de duda, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Remus a lo que iba a pedir-, ya que Ron y Hermione se van a casar… pues- respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y terminó de soltarlo-, podríamos aprovechar y casarnos nosotros también.**_

_**Abrió los ojos con miedo y los fijó anhelante en los ojos de su pareja. Remus se quedó estático, incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando al fin tomó conciencia de lo que Bill le estaba pidiendo, sus ojos color miel se anegaron de la emoción y una maravillosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.**_

_**-Sí- apenas fue un murmullo antes que Remus abrazara y besara a su pelirrojo como si nunca fuera a dejarlo ir. Cuando la falta de aire fue notoria, se apartó y posó su frente contra la del hombre que amaba-. Si, Bill, claro que quiero, te amo. **_

**Conclusión, en unos días vamos a tener boda doble, ¿Qué tal?**

**Harry **

-Qué declaración más romántica- suspiró Lisa.

-¿Tú también?- Ron fingió un gruñido haciendo un mohín cómico.

-Pobre abuelo- lo consoló Draco, sabiendo el porque de su gruñido.

-Herm no dejó de recordármelo nunca- los ojos del anciano pelirrojo se llenaron de añoranza-. 'Ya podías aprender algo de tu hermano'- decía-. 'Eso si que es ser romántico', 'todo el espíritu romántico de los Weasley se lo llevó Bill'. Y seguía hasta que yo le recordaba que había algunos peores que yo- terminó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Peores, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, intrigada-. ¿Quién?

-Sin ir muy lejos, Severus- fue la sencilla respuesta.

Ante la carcajada general y el mohín de '¿y tú qué estás diciendo, capullo?' de Severus, se alzó la voz de Harry en protesta.

-Oye, que eso no es cierto- reclamó-, Severus es muy romántico.

Ahora el mohín de '¿y tú que estás diciendo, capullo?' fue dirigido hacia Harry

-Sí, lo que ocurre es que lo disimula- acotó Frank.

-Y como es tan buen espía- siguió Mark, todos los nietos conocían sobre el tiempo que el abuelo había trabajado espiando a Voldemort-, pues ha sabido disimular muy bien.

-¿Se olvidan de la flor y la nota que me dio antes de casarnos?- inquirió Harry con satisfacción.

-Sí, eso fue muy romántico- Lisa tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-Y hubo otros detalles, ya verán- agregó retomando el diario.

-¿Cómo que ya verán?- el gruñido de Severus se perdió entre la carcajada general.

**18 de Julio **

**Querido Diario**

**Estamos pasando las vacaciones en un lugar precioso. Es una mansión, aunque yo más bien diría que es un mini castillo, ubicado en Inverness, en las tierras altas de Escocia.**

**El lugar es increíble, hay un bosque plagado de árboles centenarios, y un lago, y estamos rodeados de montañas. Además, el sitio está protegido del mundo muggle, por lo que podemos usar magia sin problema.**

**Estos días hemos adquirido una rutina estupenda. Nos despertamos como a las ocho, pues después de esa hora Esperanza se pone muy inquieta y empieza a berrear, desayunamos, nos ponemos los trajes de baño, embadurnamos a nuestra pequeña en protector solar y nos vamos al lago cercano. El lago es tan hermoso que no lo creerías, sus aguas son de un azul cristalino y es tan tranquilo como si estuvieras en una bañera.**

**Nos pasamos la mañana nadando y enseñando a nadar a Esperanza. Le encanta el agua. Da gusto verla, mientras chapotea con su carita sonrosada y una sonrisa feliz. Cuando nos cansamos de nadar, nos vestimos y nos acostamos bajo un árbol a jugar con Esperanza o simplemente descansar. Es tan hermoso ver a mi niña acostada sobre el pecho de Sev mientras ambos duermen plácidamente que podría pasarme la vida observándolos.**

**Algunas veces, después del almuerzo y de descansar un rato, nos vestimos con ropas muggles, instalamos a Esperanza en uno de esos cochecitos muggle para paseo y nos vamos caminando hasta el pueblo cercano.**

**Stillness Village es un sitio precioso, que tiene muy bien ganado su nombre ya que por sus calles empedradas se respira paz y armonía. Al parecer, las protecciones del lugar son muy fuertes, dice la leyenda que provienen del mismísimo Mago Merlín, y que nadie con ira o temor en el corazón es capaz de encontrarlo jamás. Por tal razón, permaneció oculto a los ojos de Voldemort y sus secuaces y sigue intacto, tal como fue creado hace ya tantos siglos.**

**La entrada al pueblo es algo así como una versión campestre de la entrada al andén 9 ¾ . Hay que enfilar hacia una de las colinas cercanas y ascender por una suave pendiente bordeada de árboles durante unos diez minutos, hasta llegar a un inmenso castaño. Luego de eso, sólo tienes que caminar tranquilamente hacia el árbol y entras al pueblo. Por cierto, me pregunto qué les cuesta poner algo así en King Cross en lugar de que uno tenga que lanzarse contra la pared como demente, así me hubiera ahorrado un buen porrazo en mi segundo año en Hogwarts. No te apures, algún día te contaré lo que pasó entonces.**

**Bien, como te decía, caes en un pequeño sendero que te lleva directo al centro del pueblo. Allí se encuentra una plaza pequeña, casi una glorieta, con una estatua de Merlín en el centro; la estatua tiene las manos extendidas hacia arriba y de sus dedos brotan chorros de agua. De noche los surtidores son iluminados con luces de colores y es un verdadero espectáculo visual, aunque, en mi opinión, la forma de la imagen no es muy respetuosa que se diga hacia Merlín.**

**Alrededor de la plaza se encuentra lo que se podría llamar la zona comercial del pueblo. Multitud de tiendas cuyas fachadas están pintadas de alegres colores y cuya multiplicidad de ofertas no tiene nada que envidiar al Callejón Diagon. **

**Allí encuentras librería, heladería, ventas de túnicas, de mascotas, una venta de golosinas que haría palidecer a Honey Dukes y de la cual es casi imposible sacar a Esperanza, una de Pociones de la cual es casi imposible sustraer a Sev, y una de escobas y accesorios de la que mentiría si dijera que es fácil sacarme a mí, además de muchas otras tiendas que se haría muy largo relatarte.**

**También está El Refugio del Mago, un lugar similar a Las Tres Escobas pero con la ventaja que de noche se presenta un pianista y toca melodías bailables. Así que un par de noches hemos dejado a Esperanza con Timy, la dueña de la tienda de Pociones, una amiga de Sev de la niñez a quien le tiene absoluta confianza, y nos hemos ido a bailar y a tomar algo, y no creo que tenga que decirte cómo acaban esas salidas, ¿verdad? Suerte que Esperanza ha hecho buenas migas con Timy y a ninguna de las dos les molesta pasar la noche juntas.**

**La verdad es que en el pueblo todo el mundo conoce a Severus desde niño. Aún cuando le fue prohibida la entrada durante un tiempo en que él estuvo muy equivocado, cuando volvió a ser quien era lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y el mismo cariño de siempre. **

**Y por la misma, todos nos aceptaron a Esperanza y a mí enseguida, así que nos detienen en la calle para saludarnos, o nos invitan a la heladería para comentar noticias del mundo mágico, o raptan a Esperanza para llevarla a comer golosinas. Es maravilloso sentirse arropado por el afecto de tanta gente sencilla sólo porque soy Harry, el esposo de Severus, y no porque sea el Salvador del mundo mágico o algo así.**

**También nos hemos unido a un grupo que hace excursiones por los alrededores en bicicleta, ya que según ellos no hay que despreciar los buenos inventos muggles. La verdad yo nunca había montado en bici, pero Sev es un experto y en un par de lecciones ya me podía defender encima de una, con el consiguiente comentario irónico de mi 'maestro' de que era lamentable que no tuviera igual disposición para las Pociones.**

**A la bicicleta de Sev le instalamos una pequeña silla delante para poder sentar a Esperanza y a la mía un cajón para meter la cesta de la comida, y así muchos días nos vamos a descubrir sitios nuevos y hacer un picnic al aire libre. Yo he tomado la costumbre de llevar una cámara para hacer fotos mágicas y tengo una que definitivamente tengo que ampliar: Sev y Esperanza en la bici, mi niña con un sombrero y Severus con el cabello atado en una cola, mientras el viento los golpea de frente y ambos sonríen felices.**

**Otras veces nos quedamos en casa y mientras yo juego con Esperanza, Sev se mete en el laboratorio de Pociones que tiene en la mansión y aunque habitualmente se dedica al trabajo serio, a veces nos llega con una golosina recién desarrollada, sólo para ver los ojitos de alegría que pone su hija cuando se la da.**

**En la noche, nos acomodamos frente al fuego, Esperanza en mis brazos y yo en el regazo de Sev, y escuchamos como con su voz ronca y melodiosa lee un cuento muggle o nos cuenta una historia inventada hasta que Esperanza, y la mayoría de las veces yo, caemos profundamente dormidos.**

**Como Severus es el padrino de bodas de Remus y yo soy el padrino de Ron, le pregunté qué le parecía si les ofrecíamos el castillo para celebrar la ceremonia, para mi es el lugar ideal para algo así, y de paso les quitábamos de encima el gasto que implicaba contratar un local de festejos.**

**Así que los invitamos a almorzar un domingo y lo propusimos. Al principio se negaron, pero hicimos resaltar nuestro privilegio como padrinos y al final cedieron. Así que ahora tenemos a los elfos trabajando a millón, pues en 5 días habrá boda en la Mansión.**

**Harry**

-¡Miren nada más qué hora es!- exclamó Harry cerrando el diario-. Es tardísimo. Es mejor que vayamos a cenar.

-No, por favor, abuelo- suplicó Mark-. Un rato más.

-Por fa, abuelito.

-Creo que un rato más de espera no nos mataría- sugirió Ron.

-Yo creí que me iba a morir sin ver esto- se burló Severus-. Ron Weasley rechazando una buena comida.

-Pues, comer, como todos los días, pero un diario de Harry sólo se da una vez en la vida- replicó con una sonrisa.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Pues el dueño del diario se muere de hambre, así que ¿qué les parece si pedimos unos emparedados y algo de beber?- al ver que su propuesta era recibida por múltiples muestras de aceptación, llamó a la elfina principal.

-Tixi.

-¿Me llamaba, amo Harry?- pregunto Tixi, quien se había aparecido con un suave plop.

-Por favor, ¿podrías traernos unos emparedados surtidos y algo de beber?

-Enseguida- contestó la elfina-. ¿Qué quieren beber?

-A Severus le traes un whisky de fuego- contestó Harry-. ¿A ti que te apetece, Ron?- preguntó girándose hacia su amigo.

-Una copa de vino estaría bien.

Harry se volteó de nuevo hacia la elfina.

-Trae también una botella de Bordeaux de la cava, una jarrita de jugo de calabaza para mi pequeña- le sonrió a Lisa-, y cerveza de mantequilla para los chicos- se giró de nuevo, esta vez hacia Draco-. ¿Prefieres algo más fuerte?

-Tomaré vino también- contestó el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es ni medianamente justo- se quejó Frank.

-¿A qué te refieres, hijo?- preguntó Harry, mirando a su nieto.

-A que me da gastritis cada vez que alguien le pregunta a Draco si quiere algo más fuerte y a nosotros lo más que nos ofrecen es cerveza de mantequilla.

-Draco ya tiene dieciocho años- les recordó Severus-. Además, a ustedes no les gusta el vino.

Mark reflexionó que la única vez que lo había probado, había sentido como si bebiera colonia, pero apoyó a su gemelo.

-Pues aún así no es justo.

-Hagamos algo- propuso Harry-, ya que estamos pasándola tan bien y como no quiero verlos molestos, yo también beberé una cerveza.

-Y yo- agregó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Vale, tomaré cerveza de mantequilla- accedió Draco, mientras los gemelos lo miraban con una sonrisa-. Pero no se acostumbren.

Ahora los muchachos clavaron sus ojos en Severus.

-Ah, no, no, no, ni sueñen con que renuncie a mi whisky. Lo tomo religiosamente hace treinta años, es medicinal.

-Si quieren yo también tomo cerveza de mantequilla- propuso Lisa.

-En tus sueños- replicó Severus.

-Entonces, Tixi, un whisky de fuego para Severus, jugo de calabaza para Lisa y cerveza de mantequilla para los demás.

-Enseguida, amo.

Y con un plop, la elfina desapareció

**26 de Julio **

**Querido Diario**

**En este momento sólo soy capaz de decir una cosa…¡Por fin se casaron! La verdad es que no sabía cuan agotador era organizar una boda, especialmente cuando las madres de los contrayentes son Molly Weasley o Helen Granger. ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan tremendamente complicadas y detallistas?**

**Recuerdas que te contaba sobre nuestra agradable rutina vacacional?... La destruyeron. Prácticamente se mudaron a la Mansión y empezaron a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, al punto que si esto dura un día más, estoy seguro que los elfos se hubieran puesto en pie de guerra.**

**Severus, como buen Slytherin, decidió alejarse lo más posible del peligro, así que tomó bajo custodia total a Esperanza e inventando excusas pueriles, se desaparecían todo el día dejándome solo en manos de esas desquiciadas.**

**En resumen, nos hemos pasado la semana mudando muebles, bajando y subiendo lámparas, cambiando cuadros e infinidad de cosas más.**

**Supongo que piensas, ¿y de qué se queja éste? ¿Acaso no es un mago? Un movimiento de varita y ya.**

**Pues hubiera sido así si esas dos damas no fueran una mata de indecisión. Te aseguro que después que usas la varita para cambiar veinte veces los muebles de posición, o treinta veces los cuadros de lugar, o cincuenta veces los adornos del jardín y las mesas para invitados, usar la varita deja de ser divertido.**

**Pero debo admitir que valió la pena. La decoración para la fiesta quedó increíble y la disposición de algunos muebles nos gustó tanto a Sev y a mí que decidimos dejarla así de manera permanente.**

**La ceremonia fue encantadora. Hermione se veía preciosa en su túnica de seda blanca, con una corona de rosas en la cabeza, parecía un hermoso ángel, un ángel que nos había cuidado durante los últimos siete años. Y los chicos estaban todos muy guapos, Remus estaba vestido con una túnica borgoña y Ron y Bill con túnicas azul marino.**

**Ginny era la madrina de Hermione y Ron y la Profesora McGonagall la de Remus y Bill. La pobre Minerva lucía una cara de resignación que ni veas, y para serte sincero, con toda la razón del mundo. Las consuegras se habían empeñado en que ambas madrinas se debían vestir igual y eligieron unas túnicas rosadas que… ni siquiera a Ginny le quedaba bien, pero a Minerva le sentaba espantoso. Con decirte que se pasaron toda la ceremonia huyendo del fotógrafo y en cuanto terminó, salieron corriendo para cambiarse.**

**Claro, no saben que yo sí alcancé a tomarles una foto que conservaré, uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitar extorsionar a alguien.**

**Pero lo más tierno de todo fue mi Esperanza. Aunque apenas tiene 6 meses, todos los novios se empeñaron en que tenía que ser la niña de anillos, así que la vestimos con una toga blanca preciosa, le pusimos sobre su cabecita una corona similar a la de Hermione y al cuello una cadena con una cajita de oro donde iban los anillos bien cerrados, para evitar que en un descuido los dejara caer. Y así entró, en brazos de Severus, mientras saltaba, mirando los adornos con entusiasmo.**

**La fiesta fue estupenda pero agotadora y me siento muy cansado, así que ya no te cuento más, sólo te diré que rezo porque a partir de ahora la vida les de una dicha tan grande como la mía.**

**Harry. **

-¿Verdad que Herm estaba hermosa?- musitó Ron con añoranza.

-Preciosa- aseguró Severus, sonriendo.

-Nunca vi una novia más linda- musitó Harry, también con algo de nostalgia.

-Sí, es las fotos que nos enseñaba la abuelita Herm se veía muy linda- dijo Lisa, una de cuyas aficiones era mirar fotos viejas-, y los tíos y todos ustedes muy guapos.

-¿Oye, y no podríamos ver esa foto de las madrinas?- preguntó Frank, curioso.

-Imposible- negó Harry, simulando tristeza-. Hace unos años tu tía Ginny la encontró por casualidad y la quemó. Y me dijo que como ella se enterara de que había una copia, la próxima vez quemaría otra cosa.

-Es que mi tía tiene un carácter…- Frank no terminó la oración, pero todos sabían a qué se refería.

-A veces me pregunto cómo Neville puede aguantarla- comentó Ron.

-Porque el amor es ciego- sentenció Draco.

-Mudo y especialmente sordo, muy sordo- agregó Mark, recordando los gritos que pegaba Ginny a toda su familia cuando estaba enojada.

-Vamos, no exageren y no hablen así de su tía- los regañó Severus.

-¿Exagerar?- repitió Frank-. Cómo se nota que a ti nunca te ha gritado.

-Mejor dejemos a Ginny en paz, no sea que atraigamos la mala suerte y venga a visitarnos- aconsejó Ron-. Anda, Harry, sigue leyendo.

-Ron, eres imposible- Harry se echó a reír y abrió el diario una vez más.

**1 de Agosto **

**Querido Diario**

**Ayer pasé, de lejos, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Para comenzar, Severus me despertó con el desayuno en la cama, y ni te digo la cantidad de cosas ricas que había, todo colocado cuidadosamente sobre una bandeja de plata, con la platería y cubertería que se usa solamente en ocasiones muy especiales.**

_**Harry despertó al sentir como la luz brillante del sol daba de lleno en su rostro. Bostezando y parpadeando en un intento de espantar los últimos rastros de sueño, pudo distinguir la figura de su esposo, que se acercaba con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

**_-Vamos, señor Snape, no pensarás pasarte durmiendo todo el día- dijo, posando la bandeja ante el sorprendido muchacho e inclinándose para darle un beso-. Feliz cumpleaños._**

_**-Vaya- Harry no sabía qué decir ante la inusual actitud de su pareja, su vista viajando de la bandeja repleta de manjares hasta el rostro de su esposo-. Por lo visto pusiste a los elfos a trabajar desde temprano.**_

_**-¿Cómo qué a los elfos?- replicó Severus-. Yo hice el desayuno.**_

_**-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- Harry lucía verdaderamente atónito.**_

_**-¿Tiene razones para poner en duda mis habilidades culinarias, señor Potter?- inquirió el otro, fingiéndose ofendido.**_

**_-Ninguna- Harry le regaló una sonrisa radiante-. Ninguna en absoluto- lo besó suavemente-. Gracias._**

**Después del desayuno, que obviamente compartí con Severus, fuimos a buscar a Esperanza y salimos de excursión con las bicicletas. Nos pasamos la mañana explorando parajes desconocidos y alrededor de las tres nos fuimos a almorzar a El Refugio del Mago, donde me esperaba una nueva sorpresa.**

**La verdad, yo había pensado pasar el día sólo con Sev y Esperanza, pero Severus tenía otras ideas. En el restauran me encontré con una fiesta sorpresa, y no sólo estaban los nuevos amigos que habíamos hecho en el pueblo sino los viejos, los Weasley, los profesores de Hogwarts, Pansy, incluso Ron, Hermione, Remus y Bill habían hecho un espacio en su luna de miel para venir a la fiesta.**

**Cuando todos se fueron, Molly nos pidió permiso para llevarse a Esperanza esa noche (yo creo que ya lo había cuadrado con Severus pero me hice el inocente) y Sev y yo partimos rumbo a nuestra mansión bajo la noche estrellada.**

_**-¿Feliz?- musitó Severus, deteniéndose cuando estaban llegando a casa e inclinándose para mirar a su esposo.**_

_**-Muchísimo- contestó Harry, acercándose al cálido cuerpo de su pareja, abrazándolo y enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello-. De hecho- ya la boca ansiosa lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello de Severus-, sólo falta una cosa para que éste sea el cumpleaños perfecto.**_

**_-A su mandar- contestó Severus y abrazándolo con más fuerza, se desapareció rumbo a su dormitorio. _**

**Harry **

-¿Vieron que su abuelo también puede ser tierno?- preguntó Harry, suspendiendo la lectura.

-Si vuelves a repetir eso te vas a enterar cuan tierno puedo ser- gruñó Severus con el ceño fruncido-. Así que sigue leyendo, y ustedes- fijó su mirada de águila en los demás-, no se atrevan a reírse o se la verán conmigo.

**27 de Septiembre**

**Querido Diario.**

**Dijo papá, dijo papá, dijo papá. ¡Esperanza dijo papá! ¿Tienes idea de lo emocionado que estoy? Te voy a contar como pasó…**

_**Harry se encontraba en la salita pequeña jugando con Esperanza sobre la alfombra, mientras esperaba que Severus terminara su trabajo en el laboratorio para cenar.**_

**_-Entonces, mi niña preciosa- musitaba, mientras con la varita le enviaba animalitos de colores que Esperanza atrapaba entre sus manos regordetas chillando de alegría-, ¿cuándo me vas a decir papá? A ver, repite conmigo, PAPÁ._**

_**Llevaba alrededor de un mes repitiendo la dichosa palabra mañana, tarde y noche, mientras Severus se reía y le decía que no comiera ansias, que pronto lo diría.**_

_**-Vamos, preciosa, es fácil- de la punta de su varita salió un hipopótamo color rosa-. PAPÁ.**_

_**-Brup, urp, glup- Esperanza gorjeaba feliz.**_

_**-Pues si tú eres terca yo lo soy más- esta vez la varita desprendió un dragón azul con rayas rojas-. PAPÁ… PAPÁ.**_

_**-Pa…**_

_**-Si mi niña, eso es- dijo Harry entusiasmado-. PAPÁ.**_

_**-Pa- atrapó entre sus manitas un pato violeta-. Pa… pa…pa.**_

_**-Siiiiiii- gritó Harry alborozado mientras alzaba a Esperanza y daba vueltas con ella alrededor del salón-. Dijiste papá. Mi princesa dijo papá.**_

_**-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Severus, que entraba en ese momento con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Por qué estás dando vueltas con la niña en brazos? La vas a marear.**_

_**-Sev- Harry corrió hacia él con una sonrisa radiante-. Sev, dijo papá.**_

_**-¿Dijo papá?- repitió Severus, en su voz sonaba un ligero tono de decepción que Harry en su entusiasmo no percibió.**_

_**-Sí, ya verás- miró a la pequeña-. A ver amor, repite lo que dijiste, PAPÁ.**_

_**-Brup, urp, glup.**_

_**-No, cariño- insistió Harry-, como lo hiciste antes, PAPÁ.**_

_**-Brup, urp, glup.**_

_**-Creo, señor Potter- la voz de Severus sonaba extrañamente alegre, mientras tomaba a Esperanza en sus brazos-, que estás escuchando lo que quieres oír.**_

_**-Pero sí dijo papá…**_

**Esa noche, cuando la acostábamos a dormir, volvió a repetirlo, esta vez muy claro. **

_**Bueno preciosa, a dormir- musitó Harry, acostando a Esperanza en su cunita-. ¿Por qué no repetiste papá, encanto?**_

_**-Porque estás imaginando- se rió Severus.**_

_**-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- musitó Harry, mientras la arropaba con su cobijita rosa, plagada de snitchs y calderos-. En un futuro me gustaría tener la casa llena de niños, ¿a ti te gustaría Sev?**_

_**Severus se envaró ligeramente y puso un gesto de desagrado, pero Harry no lo notó, pendiente como estaba de Esperanza. Harry siguió soñando.**_

**_ Un niño de ojos negros como los tuyos- miró a su pareja-, pero eso sí, sin tu nariz. ¿Cuántos niños te gustaría tener Sev?_**

_**-Pues, yo…**_

**_-Pa-pá._**

_**Ambos hombres se giraron hacia la cuna donde Esperanza movía sus brazos llamando su atención, uno con alegría y otro con alivio. **_

**_-Pa-pá._**

_**-¿Viste, Sev? Dijo papá.**_

**_-Bruo, url, uops…Pa-pa…_**

**Pero Sev nunca quiso aceptar que horas antes me lo había dicho. Aquí entre nos, creo que está celoso.**

**Y yo estoy feliz. ¡Mi niña dijo papá!**

**Harry. **

-Sí estaba celoso- admitió Severus.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry burlón.

-Es que- dudó entre decirlo o no-, pues yo también había estado repitiéndole papá, papá durante muchos días y va y te lo dice a ti solo- terminó, con un mohín de frustración.

-De verdad, pagaría por haber podido verlos con mamá en aquellos días- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos poner los pensamientos de los abuelos en un pensadero y observar- sugirió Frank.

-Ni loco- exclamó Harry.

-Ni muerto- convino Severus.

-Pues dado que yo observé unas cuantas escenas muy divertidas- comentó Ron-, podría prestar mis pensamientos por un rato.

-Señor Weasley- Severus habló con el severo tono Snape de antaño-, haz eso y prepárate para dormir con un ojo abierto el resto de tu vida. No tienes idea de cuan vengativos podemos ser los Snape-Potter.

-No hace falta que lo amenaces, Sev- dijo Harry-. Un Obliviate y ya, es muy fácil.

-Pues sí, y si sale como el de Lockhart, le conseguimos un cuarto soleado en San Mungo. Tienes razón.

-Pero cuanta agresividad- se burló Ron aunque los miraba con cierta duda-. Lo siento, chicos, creo que por mi salud mental es mejor que me quede calladito.

-De hecho- Severus sonrió, estaba seguro que el pelirrojo lo pensaría muy bien antes de abrir su bocota.

**5 de Octubre**

**Querido Diario**

**Al fin puedo decir que soy estudiante universitario. Las clases comenzaron hace dos días y son estupendas y yo estoy super contento. La mañana del primer día, cuando salí del baño listo para irme, encontré sobre la cama un paquete voluminoso y encima un tulipán y una tarjeta.**

_**Toda la suerte del mundo**_

_**Severus**_

**Abrí el paquete presuroso y encontré un completísimo equipo médico, del que acostumbran a usar los medimagos en su maletín cuando visitan a los enfermos. Ni veas lo feliz que me puse. Lo cierto es que aunque cuando había dicho a Severus que iba a estudiar medimagia se mostró completamente de acuerdo, desde ese día no había vuelto a mencionar nada al respecto y yo, sintiéndome algo decepcionado al pensar que no le interesaban mis estudios, tampoco lo volví a mencionar.**

**Pero allí estaba la muestra clara de que sí le interesaba, con ese detalle me mostraba que confiaba en mí y sabía que podría con la meta que me había propuesto. **

Un sonoro ruido proveniente de la chimenea principal interrumpió la lectura de Harry.

-Sigue siendo igual de desastrosa que tú para viajar en polvos floo- musitó Severus, mirando a su esposo.

-Definitivamente- se rió Ron.

-Hola a todo el mundo- saludó una melodiosa y joven voz desde la puerta del estudio-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cónclave familiar y no me invitaron?

Continuará…….

**REVIEWS**

**Chibie y Carly, mil gracias por sus comentarios, que esta historia está muy solita por estos lares. Gracias de corazón**

**Chibie – Kaisie** : Sí, quise hacer un cambio en el culpable habitual y poner otras motivaciones algo mas… digamos más humanas. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besitos mil.

**Carly McKinnon**: Mil gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, amiga. Besitos mil.


	13. Chapter 13

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Rowling, los hijos, nietos etcéteras son sólo míos. No gano nada con esto, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

Nota: en este relato no hay spoilers del 6to libro ni los habrá.

M**aría, mil gracias por betear y tus geniales ideas.**

**Como ya saben, éste sigue siendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Aura .**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 13**

-Hola a todo el mundo- saludó una melodiosa y joven voz desde la puerta del estudio-. ¿Qué es esto¿Un cónclave familiar y no me invitaron?

Todos giraron hacia la fuente del sonido. En el umbral de la entrada se perfilaba un risueña joven. No tendría más de veinte años y era delgada y de estatura mediana, más bien pequeña. El cabello liso y rojo le llagaba a la altura de los hombros, los cálidos e inteligentes ojos negros estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y tenía una nariz perfecta, producto de una excelente cirugía plástica.

-Tía Eli- gritó Lisa, y se abalanzó hacia la recién llegada.

-Hola, princesa- la saludó la chica, abrazándola con cariño.

-Vaya Elizabeth, hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer por casa- gruño Severus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ay, papá- la chica sonrió y dirigiéndose a Severus, lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla-. Sabes que estaba en casa de Tía Ginny, estudiando con Sophia- se giró hacia Harry y también lo besó-. Hola papi.

-Hola, cariño- contestó Harry, sonriente.

-¿Y para el Tío Ron no hay besos?- se quejó el pelirrojo desde su puesto.

-Claro que hay- Eli se enderezó y fue a saludar a Ron, antes de girarse hacia su sobrinos.

-Tranquila, Tía Eli- dijo Mark desde la alfombra, los gemelos odiaban eso de los besos y abrazos, a menos que vinieran de chicas de su edad que no tuvieran nada que ver con la familia-. Nosotros podemos pasar sin besitos y abrazos.

-Ustedes lo que merecen es un coscorrón- rió Eli, inclinándose y saludando a Draco.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- Severus la conocía demasiado bien, si estaba allí a esas horas era porque algo quería-. ¿No me digas que te vas a quedar a dormir en casa?

Eli puso cara de inocencia, siempre había sido la debilidad de Severus Snape y estaba consciente de su poder, sabía que con las palabras adecuadas podía conseguir cualquier cosa de él.

-No, papá, me voy a quedar en casa de Tía Ginny hasta el domingo, Sophia y yo tenemos muchas cosas que preparar antes que empiecen las clases, sin contar con que debemos entrenar para el juego. El equipo de la Universidad Mágica de Belgrado es muy duro, y aunque sea un intercambio amistoso, no estamos dispuestos a perder.

Todos sonrieron, sabían que una de las pasiones de Elizabeth Snape Potter era el Quidditch, un rasgo heredado de Harry.

Y hablando del partido- Eli se acercó a Harry y se arrodilló frente a él-. ¿Papi, me podrías prestar tu escoba nueva? Es que la mía se astilló y ya no tengo tiempo para repararla antes del partido.

-¿La escoba nueva!- exclamó Severus, sin dejar contestar a Harry-. ¿La que le regalé a tu padre en su último cumpleaños? Ni hablar, es lo último que hay en el mercado, me costó un ojo de la cara y no pienso dejar que la utilices en esas salvajadas a las que ustedes llaman partido de Quidditch. Usa cualquiera de las otras o pide una a tus primos.

-Me temo que en esta ocasión debo estar de acuerdo- agregó Harry.

Eli mostró el puchero que tan bien le resultaba cuando quería conseguir algo de sus padres.

-Pero es que es importante, el equipo contrario es muy duro y necesitamos ayuda extra.

-¿Es decir, que tu escoba está en perfecto estado?- declaró Severus, empezando a comprender de qué iba el asunto.

Eli simplemente sonrió con picardía.

-¿Pero si no me equivoco, la escoba del abuelo Harry es profesional, y su uso está prohibido en los partidos universitarios?- comentó Draco, alzando una ceja, intrigado-. Te descalificarían.

-Es cierto- confirmó Harry.

Esta vez, Eli tuvo la delicadeza de mostrase avergonzada.

-Eli- el tono de Severus era serio-¿qué pensabas hacer para que no te descubrieran?

-Bueno- la chica dudó un momento antes de contestar-, digamos que tenía un par de ases bajo la manga. Recursos Slytherin.

-Algún truco que te enseñó tu Tío Ron, supongo- continuó Severus, mirando al pelirrojo con desaprobación. El aludido simplemente sonrió-. Siempre dije que no era buena idea que pasaras tanto tiempo entre jugadores profesionales.

-Ay, papá, no es para tanto- notó el guiño que le hacía Ron y que a las claras decía 'no te preocupes, yo te consigo lo que quieres' y estuvo a punto de reír-. Vale, no hay escoba, pero ¿podrían prestarme unos galeones?

-¿Y lo que te dimos la semana pasada?

-Tuve que comprarme los libros, pagar la matrícula, y cosas así.

-Y si ya tienes todo eso pagado¿para qué quieres más?- la pregunta de Harry era simple curiosidad, quería saber cómo hacía para desaparecer el dinero con tanta rapidez.

-Una chica tiene sus necesidades- explicó Eli-. Después del partido del domingo hay una fiesta y necesito una túnica de gala.

-¿Otra?- gruñó Severus-. Pero si tienes un montón. En tu armario no cabe ni un alfiler.

-Pero es una fiesta muy importante, no puedo ir con algo que ya haya usado.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Sev- lo interrumpió Harry-. Dale lo que pide. Además, tiene razón, es una fiesta importante, debe deslumbrar- sonrió a su hija y acarició su mejilla-. Aunque tú siempre deslumbras, mi amor.

-Vale- aceptó Severus con resignación. Convocó una chequera y emitio un cheque contra la cuenta familiar en Gringgots-. ¿Será suficiente?

-Perfecto- dijo Eli, abrazando a sus padres-. Gracias y pásenla bien.

-¿Cómo que pásenla bien¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-La pandilla me está esperando, vamos a ir al cine muggle.

-¿Al cine muggle¿A esta hora?- preeguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Sí, es un estreno, función especial de medianoche.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes- comentó Frank-. El abuelo Harry nos estaba leyendo su diario.

-¿Tu diario¿No estaba enterrado?- preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- inquirió Mark, asombrado.

-Claro, yo estaba con papi cuando lo enterró

-¡Pero sólo tenías tres años¿cómo puedes recordarlo?- Harry estaba asombrado.

-Inteligente que es una. Y ahora sí, adios, chicos. Y recuerden que los espero el domingo en el partido- y sin otra palabra, desapareció por el umbral con el mismo entusiasmo con que había llegado.

-La tienes demasiado consentida- gruñó Severus.

-¿Qué yo qué?- reclamó Harry y todos rieron, tenían muy claro quien consentía tanto a Elizabeth Snape-. Mejor ni te contesto y sigo leyendo.

Y sin más, retomó la lectura en el punto donde había quedado suspendida.

**Salí corriendo y entré en el pequeño comedor que tenemos en muestros aposentos de Hogwarts, donde Sev estaba muy entretenido dando de comer a Esperanza.**

**-Gracias- musité, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba-. Muchas gracias, me encantó el regalo.**

**-Supongo que lo vas a necesitar en tus estudios- replicó, en su típico tono brusco, pero yo sabía que él también estaba emocionado-. Ahora es mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases. ¿Vas a desayunar?**

**-No, en realidad ya no me da tiempo, comeré algo en la facultad. ¿Has sabido algo de Molly?**

**No te había contado pero Molly, en sus funciones de abuela sustituta, va a ser la niñera de Esperanza mientras nosotros estamos en clase. Fue una idea de Severus que nos hace muy feliz a todos. Molly, quien ahora está demasiado sola, va a tener una pequeña a quien cuidar y amar y nosotros vamos a poder dejar a nuestra bebé con una persona de absoluta confianza y, por qué no decirlo, con un amplio entrenamiento en el cuidado de niños.**

**-Se comunicó por la chimenea, en un momento viene.**

**-En ese caso, mis amores- bese a mi Esperanza y a mi Sev con nostalgia, los iba a extrañar un montón-, nos vemos en la noche.**

**Salí pitando de las mazmorras y prácticamente corrí por los terrenos hasta alcanzar el límite de las protecciones del castillo, más alla de los cuales podía Aparecerme sin problemas. Por cierto, gracias a Severus y un montón de horas de práctica, ya aprendí a hacerlo bien.**

**Debo confesar que estaba muy nervioso, con eso de conocer gente nueva y tal, sin contar con que odiaba la idea de que empezaran nuevamente los corrillos de 'Miren, es Harry Potter', 'Es el Niño-Que-Vivió' 'El vencedor de Voldemort' o preguntas como: '¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?' '¿Me dejarías ver tu cicatriz?' y cosas por el estilo. No quería abandonar mi hermoso anonimato.**

**Aparecí en medio de un amplio sendero rodeado de frondosos árboles y me dirigí hacia la edificación que albergaba la Facultad de Medimagia. Me encontré con varios jóvenes a lo largo del camino, chicos y chicas solos o en grupo, que iban y venían, algunos sonrientes y charlando, otros con rostro serio y revisando notas, pero aunque varios de ellos saludaron y sonrieron a mi paso, parecía más un saludo cortés que algún tipo de reconocimiento al hecho de que yo fuera Harry Potter.**

**Así, a medida que me acercaba a la Facultad, me iba sintiendo cada vez más cómodo y relajado. Cuando llegué al edificio, busqué la Sala de Conferencias, lugar donde nos habían citado para proporcionarnos los horarios y alguna información sobre la carrera y las clases.**

**A la entrada del salón, una bruja de unos ventipocos años estaba parada recibiendo a los alumnos y chequeando sus nombres en una lista. Me aproximé a la sonriente muchacha.**

**-Buenos días- saludé con cortesía.**

**-Hola- contestó la chica, sonriendo con calidez-. ¿Eres de primero?- al ver que yo asentía, preguntó-¿Tu nombre?**

**-Harry Potter Snape.**

**La chica revisó el listado, verifico mi inscripción y levantó de nuevo su sonriente rostro hacia mí.**

**-Sí, aquí estás- me entregó una identificación y varios folletos-. La conferencia comienza a las 9:30, bienvenido a Oxford, Harry.**

**-Gracias- sonreí y di la vuelta para encararme con un joven muy guapo, todo hay que decirlo, que me miraba fijamente.**

**-¿Potter¿Eres Harry Potter?- preguntó con interés.**

**-Sí- contesté con resignación, mucho me había durado el gusto del anonimato.**

**-¡Al fin llegas!- ignorando mi mirada de extrañeza, me tendió la mano-. Yo soy Jonh Camperter, y llevo un rato esperándote.**

**-¿A mí?- pregunté, estrechando su mano-. ¿Por qué?**

**-Pues tu fama ha llegado hasta aquí- claro, la dichosa fama-. Dicen las malas lenguas que eres el mejor buscador que ha salido de Hogwarts- abrí los ojos como platos, así que a eso se refería con lo de la fama-. Soy el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la Facultad y te necesitamos desesperadamente. ¿Jugarías con nosotros, por favor?**

**Debo confesar que en ese momento me sentí estupendo, pero le pedí tiempo para contestar, debía ver primero mi horario y conversarlo con Severus. Pero a estas alturas ya te lo puedo confirmar, soy el nuevo buscador del equipo de Quidditch de la Facultad de Medimagia, y no sólo eso, jugador de reserva en el equipo de la Universidad.**

**La conferencia fue dictada por el Director de la Facultad. Estuvo muy bien, nos dio la bienvenida y todo eso y nos explicó algunas normas. También nos presentó a los profesores de primer año y por poco me da un infarto: tanto Igor Voltan como John McBride, ya sabes, los de aquel circo que monté cuando fui a visitar a Sev el año pasado, me van a dar clases este año, el uno de Principios de Medicirugía y el otro de Anatomía. Merlín me ayude.**

**Pero pese al susto, el que más me impresionó fue el Profesor de Pociones Avanzadas, Fred Lockwood. Cuando dijeron mi nombre y me levanté para presentarme, clavó sus acerados ojos en mí y juro que me dio escalofríos. ¿Es que en la carrera de Pociones dictan alguna materia que se llama 'Cómo ser irónico y amenazante con sus estudiantes' o qué?**

**Cuando terminó la conferencia hubo un pequeño agasajo para que confraternizaramos un poco con nuestros compañeros y profesores. Entonces el Profesor Lockwood se acercó a mi lado con una sonrisa despectiva.**

**-Así que Harry Potter Snape- murmuró-. ¿Algún parentesco con Severus Snape?**

**-Es mi esposo- repliqué, levantando la cabeza y enfrentando su mirada. Yo había pasado seis años siendo hostigado por Severus, ese hombre no me iba a amedrentar.**

**-¿Así que su esposo?- en su rostro se amplió la sonrisa despectiva-. ¿Y cómo está mi buen amigo Severus?**

**-Por su forma de hablar, no me parece que sea un buen amigo suyo- repliqué, ese hombre podría ser mi Profesor, pero no iba a aceptar su tono amenazante-. En todo caso, él se encuentra muy bien, muchas gracias.**

**-Entonces, bienvenido- y juro que sólo le faltó agregar 'al infierno'-. Supongo que siendo esposo de Severus debe ser muy bueno en Pociones, estoy ansioso de verlo en clases.**

**-Y yo- repliqué con frialdad y algo de tristeza-. Buenas tardes.**

**-Más tarde esa noche, Severus me explicó que Fred Lockwood había sido su compañero en la Universidad y aunque al parecer moría por los huesitos de Sev, él nunca le hizo caso. Lo cual me indica que va a ser un año muy movido para mí. **

**Viva el sutil arte de elaborar pociones. ¡Demonios!**

**Harry **

-Vaya comienzo- rió Draco-. Definitivamente debió ser un año muy entretenido.

-Ni lo imaginas- Harry lanzó un suspiro-. Ni el primer año en Hogwarts, con Severus de maestro, fue tan estresante.

-Menos mal que en la Universidad estaba prohibido obligar a los alumnos a beber las pociones que preparaban- comentó Ron-. Hermione me contó que la animadversión de Lockwood hacia Harry era tan evidente, que incluso de comentaba en otras carreras.

-Pero de todas formas fue divertido- Harry esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha-. Cada vez que me hacía una de las suyas, lo miraba y levantaba la mano mostrandole mi anillo de bodas. Su rostro entonces adquiría una tonalidad verdosa muy satisfactoria.

-Menos mal que ya se jubiló- comentó Draco, aliviado-. No quiero ni pensar que me hubiera hecho por ser tu nieto.

Todos rieron y Harry retomó la lectura.

**13 de Noviembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Caminoooooooo, mi Esperanza ya camina, estoy feliz, feliz. **

**La otra noche regresé a Hogwarts sumamente cansado. Había tenido diez horas de clase, tres de ellas con la tortura de Pociones, y luego dos horas de un entrenamiento salvaje. ¿Acaso John cree que vamos a competir contra los Chudley Cannons?**

**En todo el día no había tenido chance ni siquiera de almorzar y admito que lo único que deseaba era comerme un dragón y acostarme y dormir una semana completa. Gracias a Merlín ya se acercaban las vacaciones.**

**Llegué a mis habitaciones y escucha lo que pasó:**

_**Harry, bostezando de cansancio, caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras con paso pesado. Llegó al cuadro que protegía la entrada a sus habitaciones y dijo la contraseña con voz muy baja. Lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era besar a su familia y caer en su cama.**_

_**Apenas atravesó la entrada, escuuchó la voz profunda de Severus.**_

_**-Quédate donde estás, tiende la mano hacia Esperanza y llámala.**_

_**Harry levantó la vista y observó que Severus estaba agachado a pocos pasos de él, con su hijita parada entre sus manos. Sin preguntar el por qué de aquella instrucción tan extraña, se agachó a la altura de ellos, extendió el brazo y llamó, al tiempo que sonreía.**_

_**-Ven, mi niña, ven con papá.**_

_**La pequeña sonrió y trató de lanzarse al suelo a gatear, pero Severus se lo impidió con suavidad, sosteniéndola por debajo de las axilas. Al ver que no podía agacharse, pero queriendo ir al encuentro de Harry, comenzó a dar unos pasitos vacilantes, guiada por Severus. Cuando los pasitos fueron más firmes y seguros, Severus la soltó del todo, y Esperanza caminó hasta la mano temblorosa de Harry.**_

_**Cuando llegó a su lado, su padre la tomó en sus brazos y miró Severus con los ojos anegados.**_

_**-Merlín, Severus, camina. Nuestra niña ya camina. /i **_

**Harry **

-¿Saben algo?- comentó Frank-. Ustedes dos eran algo exagerados.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- convino Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mira quien habla- replicó Harry, mirando a Ron-. ¿Debo recordarte que cuando nació Richard te desmayaste en la sala de partos? O que el año pasado, cuando nació Peter- miró esta vez a Frank y Mark-, ustedes dos estuvieron una hora en estado catatónico y cuando reaccionaron, todo lo que eran capaces de balbucear era¿es nuestro hermano¿Seguro que es nuestro hermano?

-No expresaron nada coherente hasta el siguiente día- confirmó Draco.

-Bueno, mejor dejemos el tema- dijo Mark, cuyo rostro estaba tan rojo como el pelo de Ron-. Y tú- miró a su gemelo-, a ver si la próxima vez cierras el pico, que cada vez que metes la pata el chaparrón nos cae a los dos.

-Y viceversa¿o no?- replicó Frank, mosqueado.

Antes que el ambiente se caldeara más, Harry siguió leyendo.

**25 de Diciembre**

**Querido Diario.**

**Con mucho, pero con mucho, éstas han sido las mejores Navidades de mi vida, con mi familia y amigos unidos, Sev amándome, apoyandome y consolándome por la ausencia de los que partieron, y mi pequeña Esperanza iluminando nuestra vida.**

**En cuanto terminaron las clases, Sev, Esperanza y yo, acompañados por Remus y Bill, nos vinimos a Escocia a pasar las fiestas. **

**Los terrenos que rodean a la mansión están impresionantemente hermosos. La nieve cubre toda la campiña, los chupones de hielo cuelgan de los árboles desnudos como si se trataran de miles de lágrimas de luz, y la superficie del lago, completamente helada, parece plata fundida.**

**A la mañana siguiente a nuestra llegada, nos cubrimos de ropa hasta las orejas y caminamos a Stillness Village a saludar a los amigos. Ni te imaginas lo hermoso que está el pueblo. Tanto las casas como las calles están decoradas con luces y motivos navideños, muchos de ellos muggles, así que en todas las vitrinas encuentras Santas, trineos, hadas, arbolitos, cajas de regalos, esferas multicolores.**

**La juguetería del pueblo tiene la mayor variedad de juguetes que puedas imaginar, de hecho, ni veas el berrinche que hizo Esperanza cuando la sacamos de allí, después de estar una hora gritando cada vez que veía algo que le llamaba la atención, y TODO le llamaba la atención.**

**En la pastelería también se han puesto a tono con la fecha y han sacado chocolates, dulces, caramelos y una gran variedad de productos con motivos navideños.**

**Divertido es lo que pasó con la heladería, hay que ver lo versátiles que son los magos. Como estamos en pleno invierno y hace un frío que pela, han transformado su equipo y en lugar de helado, sirven chocolate o café con churros y pasteles, y ni veas lo que se agradece después de caminar en el aire helado, sentarse a tomar una taza de chocolate calentito.**

**Los amigos nos recibieron con la alegría y el afecto de siempre, y acogieron de inmediato a Remus y Bill. Cuando regresamos a casa, felices y congelados, llevábamos los bolsillos llenos de objetos encogidos mágicamente. Adornos, luces de colores, regalos para Esperanza, hasta un pino natural para decorar el salón principal.**

**Ya era noche cerrada, pero aún así Rem y Bill insistieron en ponerse a decorar. Por suerte eso de ser magos tiene sus ventajas y en poco tiempo la Mansión estaba iluminada y decorada de punta a punta. Sev se encargó de Esperanza y gruñía de vez en cuando al ver lo que hacíamos, pero estoy seguro de que todo era pose y se estaba divirtiendo como el que más.**

**Pero Remus, y especialmente Bill, tienen una resistencia envidiable. Esa noche terminamos agotados, pero al punto de la mañana ya estaban en la entrada de la casa, con Esperanza sentada en su cochecito a su lado, haciendo un enorme muñeco de nieve. Y dado que esos tres estaban tan entretenidos, Sev y yo aprovechamos y estuvimos haciendo el amor toda la mañana¿qué tal?**

**Para Nochebuena hicimos una gran fiesta e invitamos a todos los amigos. Fue realmente divertido, cantamos, bailamos, comimos y sobre todo bebimos como unas cubas. Resultado: una resaca de muerte lenta, un terrible dolor de cabeza y un montón de recuerdos divertidos.**

**Han sido sin duda las mejores Navidades de mi vida**

**Harry**

-La verdad que el pueblo luce precioso en Navidad- comentó Draco.

-Sí, y tienen montones de regalos y cosas ricas- agregó Lisa-. Me encanta pasar Navidad en la Mansión.

-Y a mí- musitó Severus con los ojos brillantes, recordando como, con el pasar de los años, se había convertido en una tradición reunirse a celebrar Navidad en la Mansión de Escocia. Esas queridas paredes habían recibido a los que iban naciendo y despedido a los que iban partiendo, conservando a buen resguardo el amor que todos ellos habían entregado.

Y todo ello se centraba en Harry, que había logrado mantenerlos unidos, siempre. Miró a su pareja con amor, agradeciendo al cielo una vez más, la bendición de ponerlo en su camino para cambiarle la vida. Lo cobijó entre sus cálidos brazos y besó su sien.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó Harry, mirando a su esposo y sonriendo.

-Porque te quiero- musitó Severus, acariciando su mejilla-. Sólo porque te quiero.

-Y estos dos ya empezaron con arrumacos- se burló Ron, mirando a los muchachos.

-Es que el abuelo está a punto de leer sobre el aniversario de boda- Frank se unió a la broma.

-Preparémonos para los saltos de página- agregó Draco.

-Grrr, ustedes son imposibles- exclamó Harry, antes de empezar a leer.

**3 de Enero**

**Querido Diario**

**Ya Sev y yo cumplimos un año de casados y para celebrarlo, dejamos a Esperanza con Rem y Bill y nos escapamos a nuestra isla, donde Severus me dio el regalo más hermoso que podía darme, lo juro.**

_**Harry estaba mirando su imagen en el espejo del baño. Aunque no era normal en él, esa noche se había pasado mucho tiempo arreglándose, era su aniversario de bodas y quería verse hermoso para su pareja.**_

_**Cómo habían decidido celebrar en su isla, como la llamaban en broma, optaron por elegir ropas muggles, que eran mucho más cómodas. Harry lucía una camisa de seda verde y unos pantalones negros. En su oreja derecha llevaba un pequeño arete de oro, muy de moda en esos días entre los magos jóvenes. El cabello, como siempre, seguía imposible de peinar, pero al menos había cambiado sus lentes por otros de montura más ligera y elegante.**_

_**Salió del baño y se encontró la habitación vacía, pero sobre la cama encontró el tulipán rojo sangre, ya habitual en sus celebraciones especiales.**_

_**Tomó la tarjeta que lo acompañaba, unas pocas líneas y mucho amor.**_

_**Por un hermoso año **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Severus.**_

_**Besó la tarjeta y puso el tulipán en agua antes de salir a buscar a su pareja.**_

_**Lo encontró en la salita, esperándolo. Se quedó admirándolo con la boca abierta. Como acostumbraba, Severus vestía de negro, un pantalón entallado y una camisa de seda que moldeaba sus poderosos músculos. El pelo negrísimo iba atado con una cinta, formando una larga cola.**_

_**Cuando escuchó su entrada, Severus se giró con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Estás hermoso- musitó, con los ojos brillantes de admiración.**_

_**-Tú también- contestó Harry, acercándose lentamente, hasta tomar los labios de su pareja en un tierno beso-. Gracias por la flor.**_

_**-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Severus, alejándose un poco y mirando sus ojos. La sonrisa radiante del joven fue respuesta suficiente.**_

_**Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta salir a los terrenos de la propiedad Snape. El frío helado los recibió, cortándo su respiración y haciendo que Harry se refugiara en los brazos de Severus. Cerró los ojos por un momento y de pronto sintió el conocido jalón en el ombligo. Cuando recuperó el control y abrió los ojos, se encontraban en un ambiente cálido, arrullados por el sonido del mar contra la arena.**_

_**-Pensé que íbamos a Aparecernos- musitó Harry, sin abandonar el refugio de los cálidos brazos.**_

_**-No se permite aparecerse en la isla, dicen que tiene algo que ver con el tipo de magia del lugar, aunque yo más bien creo que es para evitar que alguien pueda venir sin pagar.**_

_**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**_

_**-Sé lo poco que te gusta viajar en traslador, así que preferí evitarte preocupaciones anticipadas- se alejó un poco de su esposo y le tendió la mano-. ¿Vamos?**_

_**-Sí- Harry sonrió feliz-, pero primero déjame deshacerme de algo- en un momento se había quitado zapatos y medias y Severus lo imitó de inmediato-. Es increíble la sensación de la arena en los pies.**_

_**Como un año antes, caminaron por la orilla tomados de la mano, bajo la luz de la luna, deteniéndose una y otra vez para besarse con ansia irrefrenable. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En lugar de la cabaña destartalada del primer día, o la cabaña moderna de los otros, encontró una mesa elegantemente dispuesta, iluminada por unas brillantes esferas que flotaban a unos tres metros del suelo.**_

_**-¿Osea que esta vez no tenemos ni la letrina o el camastro viejo?- preguntó Harry, bromeando.**_

_**-Bueno- Severus lo condujo hacia la mesa y se sentaron uno frente al otro, luego tomó su mano con suavidad-, pensé que dado que nuestra primera vez fue en estas circunstancias, sería interesante recordarlo- señaló una gran manta ubicada en el piso no muy lejos de la mesa y Harry enrojeció.**_

_**-Sí, supongo que sí- se inclinó hacia Severus y lo besó con deleite-. Además, también podemos darnos un baño en el mar.**_

_**-¿Ya no temes a los tiburones?**_

_**-No creo, tú me protegerás- se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse en el regazo de su pareja-. ¿Me vas a proteger de los malvados tiburones, cierto?- atrapó los labios de Severus y lo besó con pasión, mientras sus manos se movían inquietas sobre los botones de la camisa de seda, buscando con avaricia la piel ardiente que ocultaba. Como respuesta, las manos de Severus se entretuvieron en retirar la correa de los pantalones de su pareja.**_

_**Poco después, dos cuerpos yacían sobre la arena, ardientes y ansiosos, prodigándose infinitas caricias hasta que todo dejó de tener sentido y sólo quedaron ellos dos, amándose hasta la saciedad.**_

_**El amanecer encontró a Severus y Harry desnudos y abrazados sobre la arena.**_

_**-Espero que éste sea un sitio realmente privado, sino vamos a dar una exhibición- se rió Harry.**_

_**-La verdad es que en este momento no me importaría- musitó Severus, colocándose sobre su pareja y besándolo con pasión. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Harry comentó:**_

_**-Aún no te di mi regalo, voy a buscarlo.**_

_**-Más tarde- susurró Severus, aferrandolo aún más y mordisqueando su oreja.**_

_**-Es sólo un segundo- se rió Harry, apartándose y gateando hasta sus pantalones, mientras Severus se quejaba notoriamente-. Ya estoy de vuelta, exagerado- dijo, entregándole una cajita. Cuando Severus la abrió, encontró una miniatura; Harry musitó unas palabras y ante él apareció el mueble más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era de madera pulida profusamente labrada y la cerradura, las visagras y la llave eran de oro sólido. El Maestro de Pociones giró la llave y levantó la tapa, encontrando en el interior un pequeño submundo de compartimientos, ideales para guardar ingredientes delicados o difíciles de conseguir. En el interior de la tapa, una pequeña frase labrada 'Te amaré eternamente. H'**_

_**-Es precioso- musitó Severus, maravillado.**_

_**-Supuestamente es una antigüedad, la usaban los antiguos alquimistas para guardar sus ingredientes. No lo sé de cierto, pero me gustó tanto que no resistí la tentación de comprarlo.**_

_**-No te engañaron, estos muebles son muy antiguos y difíciles de conseguir. Gracias- Severus se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios, antes de acercarse a su propio pantalón, de donde extrajo una hoja de pergamino-. Mi regalo no es exactamente material sino de otro tipo- le entregó la hoja con rostro serio.**_

_**Harry la leyó rápidamente, luego levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus asombrado y con una expresión radiante.**_

_**-Esto quiere decir que….**_

_**-Quiere decir que voy a empezar a trabajar en una investigación con el fin de mejorar la Poción Matalobos- explicó Severus-. Me puse de acuerdo con el Doctor Wolf Kistler, de Ucrania, un antiguo profesor de la Universidad. Vamos a hacer una investigación en conjunto. El objetivo es conseguir una poción que anule por completo los efectos de la luna llena sobre los Licántropos y de ser posible, que los cure completamente.**_

_**-Pero- Harry vaciló, no sabía qué decir-, eso requerirá mucho esfuerzo de tu parte- puso una mano sobre su rostro-, muchas horas de trabajo, y tú ya tienes demasiado.**_

_**-Lo haré lentamente, no te preocupes- se inclinó y besó a Harry con ternura-. Hace tiempo que quería dedicarme a la investigación y había varios campos abiertos. Quise irme por éste porque aprecio a Remus… pero especialmente como un regalo hacia ti.**_

_**Harry se abalanzó sobre Severus y se aferró a su cuello.**_

_**-Gracias, gracias, gracias, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí. Ni aún si pasaran mil años podrías encontrar un regalo más especial.**_

_**-Feliz aniversario, Harry.**_

_**-Feliz aniversario, Sev.**_

_**Harry**_

-Y pensar la cantidad de personas que ahora llevan una vida normal gracias a tu descubrimiento- comentó Draco con orgullo.

-Costó mucho tiempo pero valió la pena- dijo Severus con satisfacción-. Lo único que lamento es no haberlo descubierto antes, hubiera ahorrado muchos años de sufrimientos a Remus.

-Pero lo ayudaste un montón- acotó Harry-. Recuerda que las pociones previas, aunque no lo curaron, sirvieron para aliviar muchísimo los efectos negativos de su dolencia. Y gracias a eso les permitieron tener a Vincent.

-Es cierto- musitó Severus, acariciando como al descuido el cabello de su pareja.

-Vamos, abuelito, sigue leyendo- pidió Lisa, impaciente.

-Sí, mi niña, ya voy.

**11 de Enero**

**Querido Diario**

**Ayer celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña, un año más, quien lo diría. Como ya estamos en Hogwarts, nos levantamos muy temprano, desayunamos, nos cubrimosde abrigos de la cabeza a los pies y nos fuimos caminando a Hogsmeade, más específicamente al cementerio de Hogsmeade.**

**No te he hablado del sitio, pero el cementerio es un lugar muy hermoso, donde se respira mucha paz. A simple vista, sólo se ve un sendero de piedra boredeado de árboles, bajo los cuales descansan primorosos bancos de madera. A ambos lados del sendero se extienden sendas explanadas de césped, verde la mayor parte del año pero que ahora, en pleno invierno, están cubiertos con una gruesa capa de nieve. Desperdigadas por el prado, unas sencillas lápidas de metal son el único indicio de que estás en un cementerio y no en un hermoso parque.**

**Desde que Esperanza cumplió los seis meses, tomamos la costumbre de venir una vez al mes. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de madera cercanos a las tumbas de Draco y Blaise y le hablamos a mi niña de ellos, le contamos anécdotas de cuando vivían, le enseñamos fotos y le decimos que la querían mucho, mucho.**

**Claro, al principio la niña no entendía de qué iba toda nuestra charla, pero se fue acostumbrando y ahora, cuando ve sus fotos, los señala y en su media lengua grita con alegria 'Daco' o 'Bais'**

**Luego de eso nos fuimos a almorzar al pueblo, a un lugar muy bonito y alegre, donde hay unas sillas altas para bebé, una copia de las sillitas muggle. Nos gusta mucho el sitio porque, además de que la comida es excelente y variada, nos permite atender a Esperanza con comodidad. Al terminar de comer, nos fuimos hasta la tienda de dulces para comprar algunas chucherías.**

**Tú te dirás¿y qué diantres hacían estos dando tantas vueltas por el pueblo? Lo cierto es que mientras paseábamos con Esperanza, Molly, Remus y Bill, ayudados por Ron y Hermione, estaban armando una fiesta sorpresa en el castillo.**

**No te cuento la carita de alegría de mi niña cuando entramos en la salita de nuestros aposentos y vio la decoración. Habían puesto globos, serpentinas, y adornos de variado tipo con imágenes de 101 Dálmatas, una película muggle que a Esperanza le encanta.**

**Habían puesto una gran mesa cubierta con un mantel decorado y encima un inmenso surtido de golosinas, y como centro, una torta impresionante con un montón de perritos de azucar encima. Al ver todo eso, me reí para mis adentros, mi gente estaba adquiriendo costumbres muggles a una velocidad asombrosa.**

**Pero lo más divertido de la reunión fue cuando apareció Bill vestido de payaso. Se había rizado el pelo mágicamente y ahora su cabeza estaba cubierta de bucles rojos y coronada por un sombrero de punta. Se había pintado de blanco alrededor de los ojos y de rojo alrededor de la boca, y se había pegado una naríz roja. Para completar el efecto, se había puesto un traje y unos zapatos muy vistosos y que por el tamaño le hubieran sentado de maravilla a Hagrid.**

**Esperanza palmoteó encantada en cuanto lo vio y le tendió los bracitos. A mí me extrañó, pues en principio no es muy afecta a los desconocidos y debo confesar que, cuando nos comentaron la idea del payaso, ni Sev ni yo estuvimos demasiado convencidos. Pero no contábamos con que nuestra hija es una niña muy intuitiva e inteligente, en cuanto Bill la tomó en brazos, se abrazó a su cuello y exclamó:**

**-Tío Hill indo, tío Hill indo.**

**En fin, que celebramos un cumpleaños absolutamente muggle y debo confesar que **

**estuvo divertidísimo.**

**Harry**

**p.d: Por cierto, déjame decirte que Hermione está como un bombo, pero realmente preciosa.**

-Por aquella época Herm estaba a punto de dar a luz- musitó Ron con una sonrisa de añoranza-. Y tienes razón, estaba enorme.

-Y preciosa- agregó Severus con cariño.

-Y Bill se veía espectacular- se rió Harry.

-Ni veas la pelotera que cogió porque Esperanza lo había descubierto enseguida- comentó Ron, riendo también-. Lo qué le faltaba era la lágrima de pintura escurriendo por su mejilla.

-Pero desde ese día se convirtió en el payaso oficial de la familia.

-Y lo sigue siendo- dijo Severus, divertido.

-Sev- lo regañó Harry-, no digas eso.

-Pero es verdad, abuelo- comentó Frank-. Desde que yo recuerdo, siempre que ha habido un cumpleaños en la familia, a Tío Bill le ha tocado disfrazarse de payaso.

-Y a él le encanta- agregó Mark-, así que cuál es el problema.

-Cierto- Harry sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Cuál es el problema?- abrió el diario y empezó a leer

**17 de Marzo**

**Querido Diario**

**Sé que te extrañará que te escriba después de tantos años, y debo decir que a mí también. Pero no es que te haya olvidado todo este tiempo, no, sino que mi vida ha sido un carrousel de locos, entre la familia, los estudios y todo lo demás.**

**Para ponerte un poco al día, te voy a contar qué ha pasado desde que no nos vemos.**

**Esperanza ya tiene cuatro años y de una bebé preciosa se ha transformado en una niña hermosísima. Tiene los ojos de Draco y su pelo liso, pero oscuro como el de Blaise y una sonrisa esplendorosa. Entre sus genes aristocráticos y la influencia de Severus, se ha convertido en una pequeña princesa, con unos modales tan cuidados que parecen irreales en alguien de su edad. Pero unido a eso, tiene un corazón de oro y una inteligencia especial.**

**Es muy amistosa, aunque no tiene muchos niños de su edad cerca, sólo Richard, el hijo de Ron y Hermione, y Sergio, el hijo de Fred y Angelina. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos? Richard nació un mes después, es pelirrojo como su padre y tiene los ojos y la inteligencia de Herm. Por cierto, cuando nació, Severus quería a toda costaque fuera niña, se llevó un disgusto cuando salió varon y todavía no se por qué, pero igual lo quiere un montón. Sergio tiene dos años y medio, es pelirrojo con la piel de un color canela precioso, y heredó los genes bromistas de su padre, es absolutamente terrible. Por cierto, Hermione espera su segundo bebé para Septiembre.**

**Remus y Bill siguen dando clases en el colegio, pero se compraron una casita en plena campiña inglesa, en Nottingham. Es un lugar precioso, cerca del bosque de Sherwood, muy conocido por una famosa novela muggle. Así que acostumbramos pasar la mitad de las vacaciones en la campiña y la mitad en la mansión de Escocia.**

**Severus sigue de Subdirector y Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, y con sus investigaciones sobre la licantropía y su posible cura. A los momentos ha logrado mejorar la Poción Matalobos y las transformaciones de Remus son mucho menos dañinas que antes.**

**Yo estoy en mi último año de Universidad y ya estoy haciendo mi internado en San Mungo. Decidí especializarme en Pediatría Mágica, me encanta trabajar con niños y no tienes idea la alegría y el orgullo que me produce ver sus caritas sonrientes una vez que los curo, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda pagar eso.**

**Dirás que estoy habla que habla pero que no voy al punto¿verdad? Tienes razón, he vuelto a escribir en tus páginas porque en estos momentos no aguanto la congoja que me oprime el pecho y no me deja respirar. **

**Hace unos meses, un domingo en la tarde que estábamos jugando con Esperanza en las mazmorras, le comenté a Severus que después de graduarme me gustaría tener un niño, quería que buscáramos el varoncito.**

**Se puso pálido pero en seguida reaccionó. Me dijo que no era tiempo, que yo iba a tener mucho trabajo y él también y Esperanza estaba pequeña, dio mil y una excusas. Yo le dije que Molly nos iba a ayudar pues tenía mucho tiempo libre, que lo arreglaríamos pero que sería lindo tener otro bebé en casa. Entonces me dijo terminantemente que no, que él no quería tener más hijos.**

**Me rompió el corazón.**

**Lloré como no tienes idea. ¿Por qué Severus no quería tener más niños¿Sería que no podía por algún problema físico y no se atrevía a decírmelo? Esa idea estuvo mucho tiempo rondando mi cabeza, hasta que tuve que descartarla completamente.**

**Estoy embarazado, esta mañana me dieron los resultados que lo prueban. Y no tengo idea de cómo se lo voy a decir a Severus.**

**Harry **

Harry alzó una mano para impedir el cúmulo de preguntas que sabía se avecinaban. Al ver que sus nietos entendían el mensaje, se giró hacia Severus.

-Ahora viene lo de Adam¿lo sabes no?

Severus lo miro con ojos tristes y asintió, en ese momento era incapaz de hablar.

-Tú debes decidir si lo leo o no- musitó Harry, acariciando el rostro de su pareja.

-Hazlo- lo animó el anciano, tomando su mano y besándole la palma-. Ellos deben saber. Y espero que puedan comprender y perdonar.

Harry besó tiernamente sus labios y volvió la mirada hacia sus nietos.

-Lo que voy a leer es muy, muy difícil- comenzó con voz pausada-. Les pido que escuchen hasta el final sin interrumpir.

Todos le miraron y asintieron, extrañados y ligeramente angustiados, y Harry empezó a leer.

**18 de Marzo **

**Querido Diario**

**Quiero morirme, desaparecer mil veces de este maldito mundo, si no fuera por Esperanza me perdería y no volverían a encontrarme jamás.**

**¿Quieres que te cuente qué pasa, cierto? Pero es que no sé ni siquiera como contarlo, supongo que deberé empezar por el principio, cuando fui a darle la noticia a Severus de que estábamos esperando un bebé.**

_**Harry entró en la salita donde, sentado frente a la chimenea encendida, Severus estaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro.**_

_**-Hola, Severus- saludó tímidamente.**_

_**-Harry, que bueno que llegaste- el hombre se levantó y se acercó a besar a su esposo-. Te extrañaba. La casa se siente muy sola sin Esperanza y sin ti. **_

_**-¿Ya se fue Esperanza?**_

_**-Sí, Molly pasó a buscarla hace un rato, querían salir temprano para aprovechar el fin de semana. ¿Y cómo te fue en el hospital?**_

_**-Recibí una noticia… impactante.**_

_**Al oír su tono de voz y notar su vacilación, Severus frunció el ceño preocupado.**_

_**-¿Qué noticia?**_

_**Harry se alejó un poco de él, retorciendo las manos. No se atrevía a contarle. Él se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros.**_

_**Habla ya, Harry. Me estás asustando.**_

_**-Yo voy a- tomó aire y rectificó-… vamos a tener un bebé.**_

_**El rostro de Severus se transformó con una mueca que era difícil definir si era de odio o de horror.**_

_**-Estás bromeando¿verdad?- al ver que negaba con la cabeza, lo zarandeó-. ¿Cómo es posible que quedaras embarazado¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando dije que no quería más niños?**_

_**Harry se removió intentando liberarse.**_

_**-Suéltame, me haces daño.**_

_**-¿Te hago daño¿Te hago daño?- su tono de voz era aterrador-. Te mataría con mis propias manos. Lo hiciste a propósito¿verdad? Tú querías un maldito niño y por eso te embarazaste.**_

_**-¡NO!- gritó Harry, logrando zafarse de su agarre y alejándose varios pasos-. No fue a propósito. He estado pensando y tuvo que ser una poción que estuve manipulando el mes pasado y se absorbe por la piel, la misma con que se embarazó Draco.**_

_**-¿Y si sabías que era un conceptivo y se absorbe por la piel, por qué no tomaste precauciones?**_

_**-Las tomé, pero supongo que, sin darme cuenta, toqué algo impregnado.**_

_**Severus se quedó callado un largo rato mientras Harry lo miraba expectante.**_

_**-Tienes que abortar- dijo al fin, lanzándole una mirada terminante.**_

_**-¿QUÉ¿¿Acaso te volviste loco?**_

_**-No estoy loco, al menos no aún- el tono del hombre era gélido-. Tienes que abortar.**_

_**-¡NUNCA!- gritó Harry, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-. Nunca mataría a mi niño. ¡JAMÁS!**_

_**Severus Snape se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras Harry sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.**_

_**-Si no abortas, no quiero volver a verte- declaró, dándole la espalda.**_

_**Ante esas palabras, Harry quedó mudo de la impresión y el terror. ¿Severus le estaba dando a elegir entre matar a su bebé y seguir con él¿Cómo era posible? Él era un padre excepcional, adoraba a Esperanza. Entonces una idea se incrustó en su cabeza y en su corazón.**_

_**-¿Es por mí, verdad?- musitó Harry, que había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente-. No quieres al bebé porque es mío, porque a pesar de todos estos años me sigues odiando- al ver que el otro no lo desmentía, sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que sostenerse en una silla para no caer-. ¿Por qué, Severus¿Por qué me dejaste ilusionarme con un amor que en realidad no existía¿Por qué odiarme al punto de no querer que nuestro hijo nazca?**_

_**La figura vestida de negro no se inmutó, sólo se giró lentamente hacia Harry y repitió:**_

_**-Debes abortar.**_

_**-¡NUNCA!- gritó el joven, corriendo hacia la puerta-. ¿Me oyes bien¡¡NUNCA!**_

**Corrí y corrí mientras las lágrimas caían sin control y ahora estoy aquí, en las habitaciones de Remus y Bill, esperando a que lleguen y queriendo morir.**

**¿Qué va a ser ahora de mi vida y de la de mi pequeño?**

**¿Por qué, Severus¿Por qué?**

**Harry **

**Continuará……**

**Vale, vale, no me maten que ya me suicido yo solita, es que soy muyyyyy mala, lo sé, pero las hay peores que yo, muajajajaja.**

**De todas formas, me encantaría recibir sus reviews aunque sea para patearme salva sea la parte.**

**Besitos mil. Los quiero un montón**

**Me llegó un correo diciendo que la página no está aceptando respuestas a los reviews, por eso no voy a contestar esta semana. Por favor, si alguien pudiera confirmarme si es cierto o falso, se los agradecería de corazón.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO, MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS A **

**kaosBlack, Carly McKinnon, Chibi-Kaisie y Nan, adoro sus reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Rowling, los hijos, nietos etcéteras son sólo míos. No gano nada con esto, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

Nota: en este relato no hay spoilers del 6to libro ni los habrá.

**María, cariño, mil gracias por betear.**

**Como ya saben, éste sigue siendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Aura .**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Abuelito, cómo…?- Lisa miraba a Severus con los ojos completamente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. El anciano, incapaz de sostener la limpida y desconcertada mirada de su pequeña, bajó los ojos.

-¿Aborto?- el tono de Frank era indefinible, pero evidentemente duro-. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de perdirle al abuelo que abortara?

-Además- agregó Mark, apretando los dientes y con una expresión que hacía resaltar su parecido con Severus-, el abuelo Harry mencionó a papá- se quedó un segundo pensativo antes de entender-. Claro, papá se lleva casi cinco años de diferencia con Tía Esperanza. Querías que el abuelo abortara a papá.

-¿A nuestro padre?- Fran retomó la línea de pensamiento de su gemelo, mirando al anciano con dureza-. ¿Cómo pudiste, abuelo¿Él lo sabe?- Severus se llevo la mano al pecho, acongojado y miró a su nieto asintiendo, en sus ojos un casi imperceptible rastro de lágrimas- ¿Y qué dijo sobre eso?

Cuando Harry, quien tenía fuertemente aferrada la mano de Severus, estaba a punto de intervenir para impedir que los gemelos continuaran agrediendo de esa forma a su pareja, una voz dura resonó en el acogedor recinto.

-Que de haber estado en su lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Todos voltearon hacia el umbral de la entrada, donde se recortaba la esbelta figura de un hombre maduro. El mago en cuestión era alto y delgado, de tez clara, ojos verdes y rasgos angulosos que hacían un conjunto muy atractivo. Lucía unos lentes de montura moderna sobre la nariz típicamente Snape y llevaba el negro y largo cabello atado en una prolija cola de caballo. Vestía una túnica verde musgo de corte impecable, y la sonrisa que usualmente plasmaba en su rostro había desaparecido completamente.

-Tío Adam- gritó Lisa, todavía acongojada, y dando un salto, corrió a abrazar al recién llegado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?- inquirió Harry, al darse cuenta que habían estado tan ensimismados que ni siquiera lo habían oído llegar.

-El suficiente como para sentirme profundamente avergonzado- miró a los gemelos con una expresión furiosa, una que en muy contadas ocasiones le habían visto. Los chicos tragaron con fuerza, sabían que estaban en problemas-. ¿Cómo es posible que se atrevieran a reclamar a su abuelo de esa forma¿Acaso se volvieron dementes?

Adam, lívido, hizo una breve pausa intentando recuperar el control de si mismo, mientras los gemelos bajaban la vista avergonzados.

-¿Eso es lo que se les ha enseñado en esta familia¿Cómo se atreven a juzgar a su abuelo sin siquiera conocer sus razones¿Cuándo los ha prejuzgado él¡Maldición! Si cada vez que ustedes dos hacen una travesura, la que sea, él es el primero en mediar y pedir que se les escuche- hizo una pausa e insistió, el tono de su voz hubiera congelado el infierno-. Entonces, díganme¿cómo se atrevieron?

-Adam, no es para…-Severus intentó paliar la situación.

-No, papá, sí lo es. Los gemelos saben que a sus mayores se les debe respeto por encima de todo, especialmente a sus abuelos- volvió a fijar su atención en los gemelos-. Estoy esperando su explicación.

Frank miró a su padre, avergonzado.

-No tenemos ninguna.

-Por supuesto que no tienen ninguna, porque esto no tiene explicación.

-Pero, papá…- intentó hablar Mark.

-Ni una palabra- el tono de Adam Snape seguía siendo extremadamente duro-. Lo único que quiero oír en estos momentos es cómo se disculpan con su abuelo.

Los gemelos miraron a Severus sinceramente arrepentidos, las palabras de su padre les habían hecho tomar conciencia de sus acciones.

-Abuelo, de verdad lo sentimos- habló Frank por los dos-, no tenemos excusa para lo que acabamos de decir.

-No, hijos, no- musitó el anciano-. Tienen razón de reclamarme.

-¿Otra vez ese sentimiento de culpa, papá?- esta vez el tono de Adam era suave y tierno, mientras se acercaba a Severus y se sentaba a su lado, abrazándolo-. Lo que dije es cierto, en tu lugar y sintiendo todo lo que tu sentías, yo hubiera actuado como tú- se inclinó hacia el anciano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se inclinó un poco más y abrazó a Harry-. Hola, papá.

Mientras Harry sonreía y respondía a su abrazo, Ron se quejó:

-¿Y para tu tío no hay ni un saludo?

-Vamos, celoso- se burló el hombre, yendo hacia el pelirrojo y abrazándolo. Luego se aproximó a Draco y le palmeó la espalda con afecto-. ¿Y tú, jovencito, cómo te preparas para la universidad?

-Estupendamente- Draco sonrió a su tío-. Ya tengo ganas de que empiecen las clases- entonces se puso serio y miró a sus mayores, sonriendo a Severus con afecto-. Espero que no les moleste, pero creo que debemos saber cómo pasó todo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Adam, sentándose una vez más al lado de Severus y abrazándolo-. Así, algunos podrán entender la magnitud de su equivocación- miró significativamente a los gemelos.

-No sigas retando a los chicos- le regañó Severus, sonriente-. Mira que ya bastante apenados se sienten.

-Lo pensaré- contestó Adam, aunque por el tono todos sabían que su habitual buen humor estaba regresando a pasos agigantados-. Vamos, papá, lee ese diario tuyo, estoy seguro que allí lo cuentas todo.

-¿Tú también sabías del diario?- preguntó Lisa, mucho más tranquila luego de todo lo dicho por su tío.

-Claro, Eli me lo contó.

-Y eso que me prometió que no le diría a nadie- rió Harry, mirardo a Severus con picardía-. Esa hija tuya es verdaderamente cotilla.

-¿A quién habra salido- se burló Severus.

**20 de Marzo **

**Querido Diario.**

**Es extraño como la vida cambia de rápido a veces, cómo en un momento puedes sentirte en el paraíso y al siguiente en el infierno, para luego regresar al paraíso que creías definitivamente perdido.**

**No, no creas que enloquecí y me volví filósofo, es que la vida a veces es más incomprensible que esas películas muggles que tanto le gustan a Ron. Mi vida en estos días se ha convertido en un sube y baja emocional, y como sé que si no me organizo mentalmente no te vas a enterar de nada, voy a tratar de contarte desde el principio.**

**Hace dos días, cuando terminé de escribir lo que me había pasado, estaba tan acongojado que me senté frente a la chimenea de la salita de Remus y lloré sin parar, lloré por horas, incapaz de contener la angustia que aferraba mi corazón como un puño de acero.**

**No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero fueron varias horas, Al final, Remus y Bill regresaron y me encontraron allí, llorando frente a la chimenea.**

_**Francamente, no entiendo cómo las mujeres pueden ser tan exageradas- decía Bill riendo, Remus y él habían acompañado a Molly y a sus nietos a la casita de playa donde iban a pasar unos pocos días de descanso-. Los hombres somos mucho más prácticos.**_

_**-Definitivamente- agregó Remus con voz divertida-. ¿Te fijaste cuanta ropa le puso Hermione a Richard¡Tres maletas¡Por Merlín, si sólo van a estar unos días!**_

_**-Mi pobre sobrino estaba rojo de vergüenza al ver que Esperanza sólo llevaba una maletita.**_

_**-Es que Harry y Severus son hombres.**_

_**Las carcajadas de ambos magos fueron interrumpidas al observar la figura desmadejada de Harry, llorando en el sofá.**_

_**-¡Oh, por Merlín, Harry!- exclamó Remus, apresurándose hacia él-. Harry¿qué pasó?**_

_**Harry levantó sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y en un impulso, abrazó a Remus, hundiendo su rostro en su túnica y empezando a sollozar con más fuerza.**_

_**-Harry, por favor- la voz de Remus era un susurro tranquilizador-, por favor, trata de calmarte y explicarnos. ¿Se trata de Severus¿Acaso hubo un accidente?**_

_**Ante esto, el llanto del joven arreció, por lo cual Remus optó por no seguir insistiendo y esperar. Siguió meciéndolo con un vaivén relajante, acariciándole los cabellos con un gesto paternal, mientras Bill convocaba un vaso de agua, al que echó unas gotas que sacó de un armario cercano.**_

_**Cuando los sollozos de Harry se convirtieron en un débil gemido, Remus tomó el vaso de manos de su pareja y lo acercó a los labios del joven.**_

_**-Toma Harry, esto te ayudará a calmarte.**_

_**-No- negó el chico enfáticamente, apartando la mano de Remus-. No quiero drogas, dañarían al bebé.**_

_**Remus y Bill se miraron intrigados ante la palabra bebé, pero no dijeron nada, debían esperar a que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente calmado para hablar con coherencia.**_

_**-No es una droga fuerte, son sólo unas gotas de valeriana, no tienen ningún efecto perjudicial para el organismo y te ayudarán a tranquilizarte- una vez más acercó el vaso a los labios temblorosos, que esta vez se abrieron obedientes.**_

_**Después de unos minutos de espera, minutos en que Remus siguió meciendo a Harry como si no hubiera nada más importante, se escuchó la voz acongojada del mago más joven.**_

_**-Me quiero morir, Remus.**_

_**-Shhh, mi niño, shhhh- Remus lo aferró con más fuerza contra sí. Luego, puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cara. Observando sus ojos llorosos, preguntó suavemente:**_

_**-¿Me quieres contar lo que pasó? **_

**Les conté todo. La renuencia de Sev a tocar el tema de los hijos y su negativa a tenerlos cuando se lo expuse de frente, mi embarazo por accidente a causa de la poción, y su terrible petición exigiendo que abortara.**

**Remus y Bill me escucharon en silencio y con el rostro sombrío, hasta que al fin, agotado de tanto llorar, me quedé dormido y no supe más de mí.**

**Cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, Remus me contó lo que había hecho mientras yo dormía. Te lo cuento tal como él me lo dijo a mí.**

_**Agotado, Harry se quedó dormido en brazos de Remus. Con mucho cuidado, el mago fue hasta su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama, arropándolo bien y colocando un beso sobre su frente.**_

_**-Cuídalo bien mientras regreso- le pidió a su pareja.**_

_**-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Bill, preocupado.**_

_**-A hablar con Severus, necesito que me explique de qué se trata todo esto.**_

_**-¿No te irás a enfrentar a él?- Bill no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, conocía el carácter tanto de Remus como de Severus y lo desagradables que podían ponerse cuando se enfadaban.**_

_**-No te preocupes, voy a ir en son de paz- Remus emitió una tenue sonrisa-. Conozco a Severus y sé que ama a Harry, podría poner mis manos en el fuego por eso. Detrás de esto hay algo muy extraño y tengo que averiguar qué es- sin otra palabra, le dio un pequeño beso al pelirrojo y abandonó su habitación.**_

_**Caminó presuroso hasta las mazmorras y se plantó frente al cuadro que protegía la entrada a los aposentos de Harry y Severus, tocando con fuerza.**_

_**Al ver que su llamada no recibía respuesta, golpeó con más fuerza y habló en voz alta.**_

_**-Severus, ábreme la puerta, por favor- no recibió respuesta alguna.**_

_**-Creo que no está en condiciones de abrir- dijo el ocupante del retrato, un caballero medieval montado en un corcel negro.**_

_**-¿Está herido, Sir Charles?- le preguntó Remus a la imagen.**_

_**-No, pero creo que es mejor que entres, él no va a salir a abrir.**_

_**Remus musitó la contraseña, agradeciendo al cielo que se les hubiera ocurrido dársela en caso de emergencia y rogando porque Severus no la hubiera cambiado. Respiró aliviado cuando el retrato se deslizó a un lado cediéndole paso.**_

_**El interior de la salita de estar estaba totalmente oscuro y se sentía un fuerte olor a alcohol. Remus musitó 'lemus' y las antorchas del cuarto se encendieron. Paseó la vista alrededor de la estancia y se asustó, parecía que por allí había pasado un huracán: Jarrones y botellas rotos en el piso, muebles volcados, libros desperdigados, incluso varias manchas en la pared, donde era evidente habían sido estrellados varios frascos con líquido.**_

_**Buscó preocupado a Severus, temiendo que hubiera hecho algo estúpido, y lo encontró en un rincón, sentado en el suelo con una botella de firewhiskey a medio beber en las manos. A su lado, otra botella vacía evidenciaba que llevaba varias horas bebiendo.**_

_**-¡Severus, por el amor de Dios!- exclamó Remus, acercándose presuroso al Profesor de Pociones-. ¿Qué has hecho?**_

_**El aludido levantó su cabeza con dificultad. Enfocó sus ojos rojos y vidriosos a consecuencia del llanto y la bebida y emitió una amarga mueca que quería ser sonrisa.**_

_**-Vaya, Lupin, al fin llegaste. ¿Vienes a maldecirme, no?- levantó la botella y dio un largo trago-. Hazlo con confianza, no me pienso defender- su cabeza bamboleó de un lado a otro-. Y si es una maldición imperdonable, mejor. Un avada, así acabas con mi maldita vida de una buena vez- un nuevo trago a la botella.**_

_**-Severus, no pienso maldecirte- Remus lo tomó por el brazo, le ayudó a enderezarse y lo guió hasta un sillón cercano, donde Severus se dejó caer sin voluntad, haciendo amague de volver a beber, pero Remus le arrebató la botella.**_

_**-Devuélvemela- pidió Severus, tratando de alcanzar la bebida.**_

_**-No, ya has bebido suficiente por toda una vida- con un movimiento de varita, la botella desapareció-. ¡Dobby!- llamó en voz alta mientras Severus se hundía cabizbajo en el sofá.**_

_**-¿El Profesor Lupin llamó a Dobby?- preguntó el elfo doméstico, apareciendo con un sonoro plop.**_

_**-Sí, Dobby. Por favor, tráeme una jarra con café bien cargado y una taza.**_

_**-Enseguida, Profesor Lupin- dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer.**_

_**Mientras tanto, Remus se dirigió al baño, a un pequeño gabinete donde guardaban las pociones de uso común y luego de registrar un rato, encontró la que buscaba. Cuando regresó a la salita, ya estaba allí el servicio de café.**_

_**-Bendita eficiencia la de los elfos- musitó, sirviendo una taza de café negro y agregando unas gotas de la poción. Luego fue hasta Severus y se la entregó-. Tómatela toda- su tono no aceptaba una negativa.**_

_**Como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Severus se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo.**_

_**-Está ardiendo y sabe a rayos- se quejó, frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**-Toda- repitió Remus, inconmovible.**_

_**Una vez que Severus hubo ingerido todo el contenido de la taza, esperó unos minutos hasta que la poción hizo efecto. Cuando vio que los ojos negros recobraban su aplomo habitual, preguntó con voz suave:**_

_**-¿Qué pasó?**_

_**-Acaso Harry no te contó- replicó con tono seco, tratando de levantar una muralla de frialdad para defenderse.**_

_**-Harry me contó algo, pero quiero saber la verdad.**_

_**-¿La verdad?- repitió Severus con tono distante-. No quiero tener hijos, es toda la verdad que necesitas saber.**_

_**Remus se levantó y se sentó al lado del hosco hombre.**_

_**-Si me hubieras dicho eso hace años- empezó el mago de ojos color miel- ten por seguro que te hubiera creído, porque entonces no te conocía como ahora. En estos años de roce, viéndote trabajar hora tras hora para buscar una solución a mi licantropía, observando tu paciencia y cuidado con Esperanza, notando los detalles que tienes día a día para Harry, viendo el amor que das día tras día a tu familia, he aprendido a conocerte.**_

_**Severus, a mí no me engañas. Tu eres incapaz de pedir a Harry que aborte a tu bebé sólo porque te fastidia, porque estoy completamente seguro de que quieres a ese niño tanto o más que Harry- lentas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Severus, Remus estiró la mano y la poso sobre la de su amigo-. ¿Qué pasa, Severus? Dime la verdad, por favor.**_

_**-Tengo miedo- la voz de Severus era agonía pura.**_

_**-¿Miedo?- Remus estaba desconcertado-. ¿Miedo de qué?**_

_**Seveus levantó la mirada y Remus pudo comprobar cuan desvalido y perdido se sentía.**_

_**-¿Y si se muere?**_

_**-¿Morirse?- repitió Remus, empezando a entender-. ¿Por qué habría de morirse?**_

_**-Porque la gente se muere en los embarazos.**_

_**-Pero Harry es un muchacho sano y va a estar muy bien atendido.**_

_**-Draco también era sano y tenía toda la atención- replicó Severus, levantándose enfurecido-. Y murió. Y yo no pude hacer otra maldita cosa que verlo morir- golpeó con fuerza el puño contra la pared de piedra y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse antes de girar hacia Remus-. No puedo, Remus- su voz se transformó en un sollozo y se derrumbó en el sillón con el rostro entre las manos-. No puedo ver morir a Harry también. No lo resistiría.**_

_**Al fin los ojos de Remus brillaron en total comprensión. Recordó la actitud de Severus durante la enfermedad y la muerte de Draco. Siempre había estado allí, firme para Draco, sólido para sostener a Harry y para Esperanza, en todos esos años había sido incapaz de revelar el verdadero dolor que le carcomía por dentro ante la pérdida de quien había sido como su hijo. Y a ese dolor se había unido un miedo latente, el miedo de perder a Harry de la misma manera.**_

_**-Severus- Remus se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, y Severus, rotas sus defensas, se dejó consolar como un rato antes Harry había hecho, y lloró en el hombro de Remus su angustia y su terror-. Severus, el caso de Draco era muy poco frecuente, una dolencia muy rara, la mayoría de los embarazos terminan bien.**_

_**-¿Y si no?- la angustiada voz llegó amortiguada desde su hombro.**_

_**-Severus, nadie tiene la vida comprada y lo sabes- el Maestro de Pociones levantó el rostro y miró a Remus, al fin calmado-. Tú eres un hombre realista, sabes que la vida es así y que esconderse no vale de nada. ¿De verdad creías que diciéndole a Harry la barbaridad que le dijiste iba a abortar?**_

_**-Sé que no, lo conozco- confesó Severus-. Supongo que eso fue algo así como brazadas de ahogado, pero cuando me dijo que estaba embarazado me aterré, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir aquella estupidez.**_

_**-Debes hablar con Harry y explicarle.**_

_**-No puedo- Severus negó con la cabeza y hundió el rostro entre sus manos-, me debe estar odiando.**_

_**-Él te ama- musitó el licántropo-, te entenderá.**_

**Cuando escuché lo que me contó Remus, sentí que recuperaba mi corazón roto. Severus sí me quería, sólo tenía miedo de que yo muriera. ¿Cómo podía ser tan maravillosamente tonto?**

**-¿Dónde está Sev?- pregunté ansioso, necesitaba verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, convencerme de que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Arrullarlo y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que íbamos a poder tener un montón de maravillosos niños.**

**-En tus habitaciones- contestó Remus, con una sonrisa-. Está muy avergonzado, y piensa que lo odias y no lo vas a perdonar nunca.**

**De inmediato, salté de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta.**

**-¿Adónde vas, loco?- me preguntó Remus, riendo.**

**-A buscarlo- le sonreí y salí pitando por la puerta**

**-No corras- fue lo último que escuché antes de perderme rumbo a mis mazmorras.**

_**Harry llegó jadeando a la puerta de su habitación.**_

_**-Buenos días, Sir Charles- dijo, musitando la contraseña.**_

_**-Joven Harry, al fin llega.**_

_**-Sí, al fin- y cruzó como una exhalación a través de la entrada. Entró en la salita que, gracias a unos cuantos pases de varita de Remus, ya estaba como siempre, pero no encontró a Severus, así que se precipitó hacia la habitación.**_

_**Se quedó unos instantes en el umbral, observando el rostro de su amado, quien en ese momento dormía plácidamente gracias a una poción sabiamente administrada por Remus la noche anterior. Harry sentía explotar de alegría, su pareja lo amaba y lo apoyaría, y no había nada que no pudieran afrontar y superar juntos. Absolutamente nada.**_

_**Con una sonrisa de picardía, se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó al lado de Severus. Susurró un hechizo que hizo que su esposo quedara igual de desnudo que él y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el pecho. Severus ronroneó y sonrió entre sueños. Aventurándose un poquito más abajo, depositó sutiles besos en el bajo vientre, observando complacido como, casi como un acto reflejo, la masculinidad de su pareja comenzaba a despertar, al tiempo que un 'Harry' susurrado escapaba de los labios de Severus.**_

_**Siguiendo su juego, dio pequeños besitos a lo largo del deseo de su esposo, sintiendo como seguía creciendo cada vez más. Cuando lo tomó definitivamente en su boca, Severus despertó del todo y gritó¡Oh, Merlín, Harry! El joven dejó por un segundo sus atenciones y susurró:**_

_**-Buenos días, amor.**_

-Papá¿qué te pasa¿Por qué no continúas?- preguntó Adam, al ver que Harry seguía con la vista fija en el diario pero no leía.

-Del poco tiempo que llevo escuchando el diario, te diría que Harry acaba de llegar a alguna escena escabrosa- comentó Ron, riendo.

-Yo apostaría por eso- agregó Draco.

Harry enrojeció y mascullando algo así como 'no molesten' continuó con la lectura.

_**Mucho rato después, Harry descansaba acurrucado en los brazos de Severus.**_

_**-Tuve tanto miedo- musitó, estremeciéndose sin poderlo evitar-. Pensé que no me querías y por eso no deseabas a nuestro bebé.**_

_**-¿Cómo pudiste llegar a pensar eso?- más que un reclamo, la voz de Severus evidenciaba asombro-. ¿Acaso no te he dado suficientes muestras de mi amor en todos estos años?**_

_**-Sí, lo has hecho- Harry se acercó y lo besó con ternura-. Pero nunca dices que me amas. Y luego, cuando me dijiste lo del aborto, yo…**_

_**-Escúchame bien, Harry- Severus clavó sus ojos en las verdes pupilas-. Te amo. Tú, Esperanza… y nuestro futuro bebé- puso una mano sobre el estómago todavía plano del joven- son lo que más me importa en esta vida, no podría seguir sin ustedes- bajó los ojos apenado antes de continuar-. Sé que no debí decirte aquella barbaridad y te pido perdón por ello desde el fondo de mi alma. Pero me aterra la sola idea de perderte.**_

_**-No me perderás, amor- musitó Harry, acariciando el rostro de Severus-. Lo de Draco fue algo muy triste pero pasó y debemos superarlo- las manos gentiles retiraron un mechón negro del rostro amado-. Además, en estos últimos años se han hecho avances impresionantes para la detección temprana de la enfermedad e incluso hay una droga en experimentación.**_

_**-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó Severus, sintiendo un enorme alivio.**_

_**Harry se le quedó mirando detenidamente.**_

_**-Vale, era una sorpresa pero mejor te la adelanto. ¿Recuerdas a William, el medimago que condujo el embarazo de Draco?**_

_**-¿Aquel guapo que siempre te hacía ojitos?- preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño-. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. ¿No me digas que todavía lo ves?**_

_**Harry se echó a reír.**_

_**-¿Sabes que te ves muy atractivo cuando te pones celoso?- se acercó y besó a su pareja hasta que distendió el ceño-. Volviendo a William, luego de la muerte de Draco se unió con otros dos medimagos del área y comenzaron una investigación profunda, de allí salió la droga y los métodos de detección.**_

_**-Lástima que no lo descubrieran a tiempo para salvar a Draco- dijo Severus con tristeza.**_

_**-De hecho, todo empezó con Draco. A William le afectó mucho su muerte y por eso convenció a los otros dos especialistas para apoyarlo. Les costó mucho conseguir financiamiento pues al haber tan pocos casos de esa enfermedad no resultaba una inversión rentable, pero al final una fundación los apoyó y ya ves lo que lograron- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de preguntar-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste cómo te sentías respecto a Draco?**_

_**-No sé- contestó Severus con sinceridad-. Supongo que de alguna forma sentía que debía ser fuerte para ti, y para Esperanza, que si yo cedía a mi dolor todo se derrumbaría.**_

_**-No lo vuelvas a hacer- suplicó Harry, mirándolo con el corazón en los ojos-. No soy un niño al que debas proteger, soy tu pareja y estoy aquí para apoyarte en la misma medida en que tú me apoyas. Cuando tengas un problema o un dolor quiero que me lo digas y trataremos de resolverlo juntos. Y si no tiene solución, entonces lloraremos juntos. ¿Me lo prometes?**_

_**-Con todo mi corazón.**_

_**Entonces Severus se sumergió en los labios tan ansiados y el mundo alrededor dejó de existir una vez más.**_

_**Harry **_

_-_Merlín, abuelo, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname- musitó Frank y olvidando su regla de ni abrazos ni besos para la familia, fue hacia sus abuelos y los abrazó con fuerza

Mark no dijo nada, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, así que simplemente imito a su hermano y pronto estaba abrazando a su abuelo también.

-Ey, dennos un chance- se escuchó la voz de Lisa. Los gemelos se apartaron riendo y llorando a la vez y fueron reemplazados de inmediato por Draco y Lisa.

-Eso les enseñará a no volver a juzgar a ninguno de sus abuelos- la voz de Adam estaba ronca de la emoción.

-Bueno- Ron carraspeó, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta-. ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí tan tarde?- le preguntó a Adam, con el objeto de aliviar la atmósfera.

-Es verdad, tío- intervino Lisa-, es muy tarde.

-La verdad es que llamé a tu casa y me informaron que estabas aquí- dijo, mirando a Ron.

-¿Me buscabas a mí¿Para qué?- preguntó el anciano, extrañado.

-Verás, es que estuve trabajando extra y terminé cierta maqueta.

-¿Qué?- Ron estaba alborozado-. Pero me habías dicho un mes y sólo van dos semanas¿cómo lo lograste?

-No pensarás que te voy a contar mis secretos profesionales¿verdad?- con una sonrisa, Adam sacó una varita y murmuró un hechizo. Una fuerte luz azul resplandeció en el medio de la habitación y ante ellos se desplegó la imagen tridimensional de un Estadio de Quidditch.

-Oh, por Dios, es una maravilla, Adam- musitó Ron, mirando embobado el holograma de un campo espectacular, donde dos equipos en miniatura jugaban sin descanso.

-Claro que si, no en balde mi hijo es el mejor arquitecto del mundo mágico- expresó Harry con orgullo

-¿A eso es a lo que ustedes llaman una pequeña ampliación?- preguntó Severus, mirando a Ron y Adam y frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Tienen idea de lo que va a costar?

-No te preocupes, Severus- desestimó el pelirrojo-. Los costos van a salir de las ganancias del equipo-

-Es decir, de las utilidades- replicó Severus-. O sea, de nuestras ganancias.

-Sí, pero va a ser sólo por un año.

-Y mientras tanto, tenemos que conseguir los fondos para el orfanato¿o se te olvida que salen de esas ganancias?

Ron enrojeció fuertemente.

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado- se disculpó-. Pero el estadio necesitaba ser remozado, y ya que vamos a hacer el gasto, es mejor hacerlo bien.

-Además, papá- medió Adam-, un pobre arquitecto tiene derecho a comer.

-Tú tienes de pobre arquitecto lo que tu padre de Maestro de Pociones- Harry gruñó protestando pero Severus lo ignoró-. Tienes gente haciendo fila frente a tu puerta para que diseñes sus edificios así que a otro perro con ese hueso.

-Pero el estadio de verdad lo necesitaba- alegó Ron una vez más.

Severus iba a hablar nuevamente pero lo detuvo la suave presión de la mano de Harry en su muslo.

-Ron tiene razón, Severus, el estadio necesitaba un cambió y por lo que puedo ver va a quedar hermoso- miró a Ron y a Adam y sonrió-. Además, sabes que podemos darnos el lujo de costear el mantenimiento del orfanato este año y más fuera necesario. Y te conozco, marido, que sólo lo estás haciendo por oírle la lengua a esos dos.

Severus emitió una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, y siempre caen.

Antes de que Ron pudiera protestar, Draco se le adelantó.

-Bueno, bueno, ya esta bien de hablar de negocios en casa¿o acaso olvidan el acuerdo familiar: Al entrar por la puerta el trabajo queda fuera. ¿Por qué mejor no sigues leyendo el diario?

Era el mismo tono convincente que usaba su abuelo tantos años antes y que siempre funcionaba, así que todos se callaron y Harry comenzó leer.

**22 de Marzo **

**Querido Diario**

**Ya podemos respirar tranquilos, mi bebé está bien, yo estoy bien y el embarazo marcha a las mil maravillas. Ayer fuimos a San Mungo y William nos lo confirmó. Déjame contarte.**

_**Harry y Severus entraron presurosos a las instalaciones del Hospital San Mungo, aunque aparentemente lucían serenos, ambos estaban en realidad bastante nerviosos, especialmente Severus.**_

_**-Harry - lo saludó un hombre joven con quien se tropezaron nada más entrar, palmeándole la espalda y acercándose demasiado para el gusto de Severus-. Qué alegría verte. **_

_**-Hola, Germán¿cómo estás?- Harry correspondió al saludo, y luego señaló a Severus-. Te presento a mi esposo. Severus, Germán Mendoza, es un medimago español y está haciendo una pasantía en San Mungo.**_

_**-Encantado- dijo el sonriente hombre, estrechando la mano de Severus.**_

_**-Es un placer- replicó Severus con cortesía, aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, por la actitud y la sonrisa, se notaba que ese hombre coqueteaba descaradamente con su esposo.**_

_**-¿Y qué haces hoy por aquí?- preguntó Germán, fijando su atención en Harry una vez más-. Pensaba que tu guardia no era hasta pasado mañana.**_

_**-Es una visita personal.**_

_**-¿Acaso están enfermos?**_

_**-Nada de eso- intervino Severus, ligeramente cortante-. Sólo una revisión de rutina y, si nos disculpa, se está haciendo tarde para la cita.**_

_**-Sí, claro, no los detengo más- Severus pensaba si esa sonrisa de dentífrico abandonaría su cara alguna vez¿quizás cuando se la partiera de un buen puñetazo?-. Nos vemos, Harry.**_

_**-Sí, Germán, hasta otro día.**_

_**Se dirigieron hacia el ascensor y mientras esperaban pacientemente, Harry no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.**_

_**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Severus, mosqueado.**_

_**-Estás celoso- Harry a duras penas podía contener las carcajadas.**_

_**-¿Qué dices¿De ese mequetrefe que parece muñeco de torta? Deliras.**_

_**-Estás celoso, admítelo.**_

_**Severus hizo un mohín, mezcla de disgusto y diversión.**_

_**-Vale, lo aceptó- cedió al fin-. Es que el muy imbécil te mira con ojos de carnero degollado. ¡Si hasta se sabe tus días de guardia!**_

_**Eso fue más de lo que Harry pudo resistir y estalló en carcajadas, antes de abrazar a Severus y besarlo tiernamente.**_

_**-¿Ya te he dicho lo guapo que te ves cuando te pones celoso, verdad? **_

_**Severus le respondió el beso pero no pudo contestar porque en ese momento llegaba el ascensor y nuevamente los inundaron los nervios de anticipación. Subieron abrazados en silencio, y al salir del ascensor, caminaron por un blanco pasillo profusamente iluminado, hasta llegar a una puerta de cristales.**_

_**-Buenos días- saludó Harry, entrando en el consultorio.**_

_**-Doctor Snape- dijo la enfermera, saludando a Harry mientras sonreía a ambos con actitud profesional-. Que bueno que llegó, el doctor lo está esperando.**_

_**-Disculpe, señorita¿podría acompañar a mi esposo?- pregunto Severus con cortesía.**_

_**-Por supuesto. De hecho, los está esperando a ambos.**_

_**Entraron a un consultorio amplio e iluminado, decorado con muy buen gusto en tonos azul marino y beige. Los muebles eran cómodos y funcionales y había una pequeña biblioteca con textos médicos, uno que otro objeto de adorno y unos portarretratos donde podía observarse una foto de una hermosa joven rubia y varias de un niño regordete de meses. **_

_**-Harry, Profesor Snape, bienvenidos- saludó el medimago con una amplia sonrisa.**_

_**-Buenos días- contestó Severus escuetamente.**_

_**-Hola, William- saludo Harry, mientras tomaba un portarretrato-. ¿Es la última foto de Ben?**_

_**-Sí, se la hicimos el día que cumplió seis meses- dijo el hombre con orgullo.**_

_**-Es un niño muy bello- comentó Severus, sonriendo.**_

_**-Gracias. ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?**_

_**-Verás- comenzó Harry, yendo directo al grano-, estoy embarazado y queríamos que tú me atendieras.**_

_**-¿En serio? Felicitaciones a los dos, será un placer vigilar el progreso de tu embarazo.**_

_**-También queríamos ver si puede hacerle las pruebas necesarias para…- Severus se detuvo, por un momento no sabía cómo continuar.**_

_**-Para asegurarnos que no tiene la misma enfermedad que Draco¿verdad?- preguntó el medimago, comprendiendo de inmediato.**_

_**-Sí, para eso- Severus lo miró asombrado-. ¿Pero cómo lo supo?**_

_**-Es lógico que después de sufrir todo lo que pasaron con la enfermedad de Draco, quedaran marcados. Es más que normal que sientan algo de temor.**_

_**-Digamos que 'algo de temor' es decirlo muy suavemente- confesó Severus.**_

**_-No se preocupen- dijo William con gesto tranquilizador-. Harry, por favor, pasa al baño y ponte la bata que está allí colgada. Voy a hacerte unas pruebas y comprobaremos tu estado de salud y cómo viene el niño_. **

**Me hizo un montón de pruebas y comprobó que todo estaba perfecto y que nuestro bebé está muy bien. Me dio una dieta, una poción y varios consejos para que los primeros meses no fueran tan pesados. Además, me entregó una licencia médica que me permitirá faltar a las clases que sean peligrosas para el bebé, que espero no sean muchas y otra para que durante mi embarazo no me pongan guardias nocturnas en el hospital, y nos despachó sonriente, diciendo que quería verme dentro de un mes para control.**

**Así que estoy feliz, Sev está feliz y espero que Esperanza esté feliz. Me muero porque llegue para contarle.**

**Harry**

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó mamá?- preguntó Draco, intrigado.

-Esperanza estaba feliz- dijo Severus con una gran sonrisa.

-Escucha y verás- agregó Harry.

**23 de Marzo**

**Querido Diario**

**Tengo la hija más hermosa de todo el ancho mundo. Deja que te cuente y verás, verás.**

**i _Papi, papá- gritó Esperanza, mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus padres a abrazarlos y besarlos._**

_**-Hola, princesa- saludó Severus, mientras alzaba a la pequeña, quien pasó un bracito alrededor del cuello de cada uno de sus padres-. ¿Cómo la pasaste?**_

_**-Genial, papá- comenzó a contar la pequeña mientras iban hacia su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea. Se sentaron los tres juntos, con la niña entre los dos adultos-. La playa estaba linda y el mar calentito. Tío Fred y Tío George nos fueron a visitar y nos ayudaron a hacer castillos de arena.**_

_**-¿Esos dos estaban allí?- gruñó Severus-. Mal asunto.**_

_**Harry y Esperanza se echaron a reír.**_

_**-Y llegaste muy morena- comentó Harry, admirando el hermoso color de la piel de su hija-. ¿Te echaste el protector para el sol?**_

_**-Sí, papi- la niña hizo un mohín de molestia-. La abuelita me embadurnaba toda cada vez que salía al sol.**_

_**-¿Y te portaste bien con la abuela?- preguntó Severus-. ¿No hiciste travesuras?**_

_**-No, papá, les prometí que iba a ser buena- dijo la niña con una sonrisa-. ¿Y ustedes me extrañaron?**_

_**-Un montón, mi amor- dijo Harry, abrazándola-. Y te tenemos una sorpresa.**_

_**-¿Una sorpresa? Yupiiii. ¿Qué es¿Me compraron un regalo?**_

_**-Bueno, es un regalo pero de otro tipo. ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo me dijiste que querías un hermanito?**_

_**-Sí, es que Richard va a tener uno y yo también quiero- dijo Esperanza, entusiasmada.**_

_**-Pues estás complacida, vas a tener un hermanito- comentó Severus, mirándola con ternura.**_

_**-¿Y dónde está? Quiero verlo.**_

_**-Está aquí- contestó Harry, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago.**_

_**-¿También te lo comiste?- preguntó la pequeña, asombrada.**_

_**-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?- indagó Severus, extrañado.**_

_**-Es que como Tía Ginny está tan gorda, Richard y yo le preguntamos a los tíos y Tio Fred nos dijo que se había comido a su bebé.**_

_**Severus puso los ojos en blanco mientras Harry hacía denodados esfuerzos por evitar reírse.**_

_**-Fue una broma del tío, cariño- le dijo-. La gente se embaraza, no se come a los niños.**_

_**-¿Entonces como llegó mi hermanito allí?- preguntó, confundida.**_

_**Ambos adultos se miraron y suspiraron resignados.**_

_**-A ver, mi niña, siéntate aquí- musitó Severus, acomodándola sobre su regazo, de frente a Harry-. Verás, yo amo mucho a tu papi y como ambos queríamos un hijo y tú querías un hermanito, le di una semillita. ¿Recuerdas el experimento que hicimos el otro día con la semilla de fríjol¿Qué la pusimos en algodón y nació una plantita?- la niña asintió en silencio-. Pues fue algo así, yo le di la semillita a tu papi y él la guardo en su barriga. Como el bebé es todavía muy chiquito, apenas como un fríjol, no se puede alimentar solito, así que tu papi va a cuidarlo y alimentarlo hasta que esté preparado y nazca- explicó Severus, rezando porque la niña no preguntara cómo le había dado la semilla a Harry.**_

_**-¿Y eso va a tardar mucho? **_

_**-Un poco más de ocho meses- contestó Harry, acariciando su cabello.**_

_**-No, es demasiado tiempo, yo quiero verlo ya.**_

_**-Nosotros también, pero tendremos que tener paciencia, cariño.**_

_**La niña se quedó un tiempo pensativa antes de preguntar:**_

_**-¿Yo también tuve que pasar tanto tiempo en tu barriga?**_

_**Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada expectante, el más joven hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y Severus suspiró con fuerza.**_

_**-Verás, mi amor¿recuerdas que te hemos hablado muchas veces de Draco y Blaise?**_

_**-Sí, los tíos que se fueron al cielo.**_

_**-Sí, ellos- Severus acarició su carita ingenua y se inclinó para darle un beso-. Resulta que tú creciste en la barriga de Draco, de una semillita que le dio Blaise. Ellos te querían mucho, mucho, pero como tenían que irse al cielo, no quisieron dejarte solita, y como tu papi y yo también te queríamos mucho, te dejaron con nosotros. Así, tú tienes dos papás en el cielo que te cuidan siempre y te aman y dos padres aquí en la tierra, que te adoramos.**_

_**-Entonces, si Draco y Blaise son mis papis del cielo y ustedes mis papis de la tierra¿quiere decir que tengo cuatro papás?**_

_**-Sí, mi amor- Harry le acarició el cabello con ternura.**_

_**-¡Genial!- y la sonrisa de Esperanza y la cara de alivio de sus padres hubieran iluminado el mundo. **_

**Lo dicho, tengo la hija más maravillosa del universo.**

**Harry **

**Continuará…….**

**Ojala puedan perdonar a Sev, miren que el pobre sufrió mucho.**

**Gracias mil por leer y por sus comentarios preciosos a Chibi Kaisie, Carly McKinnon, KaZut, kaos-black, caro 27891 y Nan, las quiero. Las respuestas las pueden ver en un review especial que voy a poner al capítulo 13. Besitos mil y espero su opinión.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Retazos de Vida **

**Autora: Ali**

**Bueno, este capítulo va de embarazo, ya saben: vómitos, antojos, pies hinchados y esas cosas. Como sobre el tema ya está todo escrito, no se extrañen si ven aquí ideas que han podido ver en otros fic porque son intrinsicas al proceso, sólo espero haberlas plasmado con un poquito de originalidad.**

**Y, con permiso de Aura, que también es tuyo como siempre, quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos de mis queridas lectoras.**

**En primer lugar a Mercedes, que está de cumpleaños, muchas felicidades preciosa**

**Y en segundo lugar, a alguien que está pasando en estos momentos por lo mismo que Harry. Nieves, un besote a ti y a tu barriguita.**

**Y claro, a toda embarazadita que me pueda estar leyendo**

**Un besazo a todos.**

**Maria, mil gracias por tus ideotas y la beteada, te quiero**

**Retazos de vida**

**Capítulo 15 **

-Esa historia de la semillita se ha convertido en algo así como una institución familiar- se rió Draco.

-Sí, aunque no todos corrimos con tanta suerte como los abuelos- ironizó Adam, mirando con afecto a los gemelos.

-No es nuestra culpa que la historia no tuviera consistencia- se defendió Frank-. De alguna forma tenía que entrar la semillita en el cuerpo de mamá¿no?

-Y por supuesto, ustedes debían averiguar cómo- ironizó Severus.

-Bueno, abuelo- apuntó Mark-, por algo somos tus nietos, preguntamos en interés de la ciencia.

-Pues a mí la historia me pareció linda- dijo Lisa con ingenuidad.

-Sí, deben reconocer que es más original que la de la cigüeña y la del repollo- se rió Draco.

-Oye, que si estos dos me lo hubieran contado antes- se defendió Ron, señalando a Harry y Severus-, no hubiera pasado la pena de que Richard me dijera que la versión que le había contado Severus a Esperanza era mucho más lógica que la mía.

-¿Y a ti no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor que un pajarraco trayendo a un niño en el pico desde París?- preguntó Severus con ironía.

-Pues era una historia muggle que parecía efectiva- dijo Ron, enfurruñado.

-Es efectiva siempre y cuando tu hijo no te pregunte por qué, si vienen de París, los niños no hablan francés- se burló Harry.

-Ni me lo recuerden- suplicó el pelirrojo, recordando aquella aterradora conversación con su hijo mayor, tantos años antes.

-Bueno- dijo Adam, mirando su reloj-, tengo poco tiempo y quiero oir otro pedacito de ese diario antes de irme. Así que a callar todo el mundo y papá, por favor, lee.

-Definitivamente la curiosidad es el mal de esta familia- se burló Severus, y ante el entusiasmo colectivo, Harry se dispuso a leer una vez más.

**15 de Junio **

**Querido Diario**

**Es genial estar embarazado, me la he pasado estupendamente. Al principio tenía algo de temor por eso de los mareos y los vómitos, pero con la poción que me recetó William, los efectos son casi nulos.**

**Claro, mi Sev no puede decir lo mismo y es que a él le ha pegado el embarazo que ni veas. ¿Qué no entiendes de qué modo? Pues todo empezó dos días después de nuestra visita a San Mungo. Deja y te cuento para que veas.**

_**Harry se despertó confundido, sintiendo como si algo le faltara. Estiró su mano izquierda en busca de Severus pero el colchón estaba vacío, aunque todavía caliente. Confundido, se incorporó y miró alrededor buscando a su esposo, hasta que su vista fue a recalar en el antiguo reloj de pie que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.**_

"_**Las seis de la mañana" pensó, extrañado. "¿Dónde demonios estará Severus?"**_

**_De repente, desde el baño le llegaron varios sonidos atípicos, algo así como ¿arcadas?_**

_**Intrigado, saltó de la cama y se apresuró hacia el baño, donde encontró a su esposo inclinando sobre la poceta, devolviendo la cena de la noche anterior.**_

**_-Por Merlín, amor¿qué te pasa?- preguntó, inclinándose a su lado._**

_**Severus no pudo contestar, una nueva arcada se lo impidió.**_

_**Harry tomó una pequeña toalla cercana y empezó a enjugar el sudor de la frente de su pareja, mientras acariciaba su espalda y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Al poco rato, un tanto más calmado, Severus se retiró del baño, se lavó la boca y se sentó en el piso, la cabeza inclinada contra el hombro de Harry y respirando fatigosamente.**_

_**-Parece que anoche comiste algo que te sentó extremadamente mal- musitó Harry, mientras convocaba un vaso con agua fría y se lo entregaba-. ¿Asaltaste de nuevo la nevera sin que me diera cuenta?**_

_**-Para nada- negó el hombre, enfáticamente-. De hecho, si recuerdas, anoche apenas comí.**_

_**-Sí, lo recuerdo- lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo condujo hasta la cama-. Bueno, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho mal, ya lo botaste. Ahora, debes acostarte y tratar de dormir otro poco.**_

_**-Esto esta mal- se quejó Severus, obedeciendo a su pareja sumisamente-. Tú eres el embarazado, yo debería cuidarte a ti y no tú a mí.**_

**_-Pero resulta que el que se siente mal eres tú- lo empujó con suavidad sobre el mullido colchón y se acostó a su lado, mientras Severus se arrebujaba en su abrazo, necesitado de consuelo y cariño-. Ahora descansa un poco, verás que cuando despiertes todo va a estar bien. _**

**Pero lo cierto es que la situación no mejoró. Severus siguió con las náuseas matutinas, o cuando olía comida o algún aroma fuerte, como colonia o humo de cigarrillo. Pasaba horas enteras en el baño, se negaba a comer y en la noche se desvelaba tremendamente, moviéndose de una a otra posición sin lograr conciliar el sueño.**

**Después de tres días yo ya estaba más que preocupado, así que a pesar de sus innumerables protestas, lo obligué a ir a San Mungo a que lo revisaran. Como William también es internista y ya le tenemos confianza, decidimos ir a verlo a él.**

_**- Te digo que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo- protestaba Severus a medida que se acercaban a la puerta del consultorio-. Estoy perfectamente bien.**_

_**-Claro, y por eso llevas tres días sin probar bocado y vomitando sin parar.**_

_**-Estoy seguro que se me va a pasar en cualquier momento, debe ser un virus mágico o algo así.**_

_**-Tal vez, pero sea eso u otra cosa, ahora nos vamos a enterar- empujó la puerta del consultorio y saludó a la recepcionista-. Buenos días.**_

_**-Ah, Doctor Snape, Profesor Snape, bienvenidos- contestó el saludo con una sonrisa-. Siéntense un minuto por favor- desapareció por la puerta del consultorio y salio un momento después-. Pueden pasar.**_

_**-Vaya, que los trae tan pronto por aquí- saludó el medimago con una sonrisa al tiempo que les tendía la mano-. ¿Acaso te has sentido mal, Harry?**_

_**-Yo no, venimos por Severus- contestó el joven con una sonrisa, al tiempo que el Maestro de Pociones emitía un gruñido de inconformidad-. No se ha sentido nada bien en estos días, y como tú eres internista…**_

_**-Ya veo- replicó William, mirando al mago mayor con aire profesional-. Severus¿me podrías decir los síntomas?**_

_**-Es una tontería- desestimó el aludido con un movimiento de mano-. Es sólo Harry que está exagerando.**_

_**-¿Me permitirías juzgar eso yo mismo?- el tono del medimago era amistoso, animándolo a hablar.**_

_**Severus le contó todo lo que había estado sintiendo en esos días, y a medida que lo hacía, al rostro de William asomaba una mirada de comprensión.**_

_**-¿Entonces, William?- interrogó Harry, preocupado-. Vas a revisar a Severus.**_

_**-No creo que sea necesario.**_

_**-¿Cómo así?- esta vez quien preguntó fue Severus-. ¿Ya sabes lo que tengo?**_

_**-Creo tener una idea bastante aproximada- el medimago sonrió ampliamente-. Tienes todos los síntomas de los primeros meses de embarazo.**_

_**-¿Embarazo?- inquirió Severus, atónito-. Eso es imposible, yo siempre soy el dominante y…- se detuvo apenado, mientras Harry enrojecía furiosamente.**_

_**-No quise decir que estabas embarazado- William apeló a todo su profesionalismo para no echarse a reír al ver la turbación de esos dos-. Déjenme explicarles. Con cierta frecuencia, se presentan casos en donde los futuros padres sufren los mismos síntomas de sus parejas embarazadas, algo así como solidaridad.**_

_**-¿Solidaridad?- repitió Severus, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Quieres decir que voy a seguir con las náuseas y los vómitos?**_

_**-Es posible, al menos durante el primer trimestre.**_

_**-¡Mierda!**_

_**-¿Y no hay nada que le puedas dar a Severus?- preguntó Harry, notando la frustración de su esposo-. ¿Tal vez la misma poción que yo tomo?**_

_**-La poción que te prescribí ayuda porque tus síntomas son reales, provocados por los cambios que sufre tu organismo con el embarazo. El caso de Severus es diferente, sus síntomas son sicológicos por lo cual, en su caso ninguna poción es de utilidad.**_

_**-¡Mierda!- repitió Severus.**_

_**-De todas maneras voy a darte unos datos de esos que usaban nuestras abuelas que seguramente te ayudaran a no sentirte tan mal- dijo William, sonriendo compasivo.**_

_**-Oye¿y también va a sufrir por mi los dolores del parto?- preguntó Harry, esperanzado.**_

_**-Ni lo sueñes- gruñó Severus.**_

_**-No, Harry- el medimago se rió abiertamente-. Esos van a ser sólo tuyos.**_

**_-Bueno- el joven hizo un mohín de desilusión-. Espero al menos que no le de por tener antojos, no me veo con un barrigón, saliendo a buscar pepinillos con nata o algo parecido._**

**Bueno, al menos el pobre Sev se alivió relativamente pronto, pero ni te quiero contar el humor que tuvo mientras tanto.**

**Lo de Herm también va viento en popa y a toda vela, está enorme pero lindísima. Además, tanto ella como yo estamos estudiando a todo dar, a principios de julio van a ser los últimos exámenes y a finales la ceremonia de graduación. Estoy entusiasmado y agradecido; aunque se me va a notar algo mi embarazo el día de la graduación, Herm, bendita sea, va a estar mucho más gorda que yo, así que nadie se va a fijar en una ballenita teniendo un cachalote al lado¿verdad? **

**Harry **

-Por Merlín, abuelo, que cruel- exclamó Mark, retorciéndose de risa en la alfombra-. Menos mal que querías a Tía Hermione.

-Sí, la verdad no se si reírme como los chicos o retorcerte el pescuezo- gruñó Ron.

-Ahora entiendo por qué en casi todas las fotos de la graduación apareces al lado de la Tía Hermione- se rió Adam.

-No te rías que si estaba gordo era por tu culpa- dijo Harry, ruborizado-. Bueno, tuya y de tu padre, todo hay que decirlo- Severus frunció la frente y los demás rieron-. Pero deben comprender, era el segundo embarazo de Hermione y ya estaba acostumbrada, pero yo me sentía como un hipopótamo, ella era mi único consuelo. Además, me llevaba ventaja porque estaba preciosa.

-Tu también estabas muy guapo, amor- comentó Severus, besándole los labios-. Pero será mejor que sigas leyendo, a menos que quieras que cierta comadreja me deje viudo.

Todos rieron, incluido el comadreja en cuestión, y Harry siguió leyendo.

**3 de Agosto**

**Querido Diario.**

**¡Ya soy medimago! Para ser más específico, tengo un diploma que dice: Doctorado en Medimagia, opción Pediatría.**

**Estoy absolutamente feliz.**

**Hermione también se graduó, Doctora en Leyes Mágicas, opción Derechos Civiles de Criaturas Mágicas. Ya sebes, ella siempre estuvo luchando por defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos; ahora podrá hacerlo con mayores herramientas, y no sólo a los elfos, sino a los centauros, licántropos, gigantes y muchas criaturas más que siguen siendo ignoradas y maltratadas por la burocracia del Ministerio de Magia.**

**La ceremonia estuvo preciosa, y después de graduados, hicimos una fiesta en la mansión de Inverness, algo relativamente sencillo, para las amistades de Hermione y las mías. Escucha con atención, que voy a contarte cómo fue todo.**

_**-Harry¿quieres dejar de moverte? Vas a poner la túnica hecha un asco- lo regaño Severus, mientras se inclinaba y le daba un tierno beso con la intención de calmarlo.**_

_**-No puedo, estoy muy nervioso- se disculpó, mientras saltaba de un pie al otro, se estrujaba las manos y miraba al podium con inquietud.**_

_**-Parece mentira, tu siempre tan tranquilo, ni te reconozco.**_

_**-Deben ser las hormonas- sugirió Remus, quien parado al lado de Bill, miraba la escena con una sonrisa-. Ya sabes que su medimago dijo que estaría muy susceptible y propenso a los cambios de humor.**_

**_-Yo sólo quiero que ya empiece- se quejó Harry, mirando al estrado por quincuagésima vez en esa noche._**

_**-Miren, ahí llegan Ron y Hermione- comentó Bill, con la intención de distraer un poco a Harry.**_

_**-Herm- casi gritó Harry y corrió a abrazarla. La chica lo abrazó a su vez y, al momento, ambos estaban llorando sin tregua.**_

_**-Demonios, no ha dejado de llorar desde que se despertó- se quejó Ron con cansancio.**_

_**-Bienvenido al club- se lamento Severus, antes de preguntar-. ¿Y Esperanza y Richard?- la niña estaba pasando unos días en la madriguera**_

_**-Ya vienen. Mamá estaba terminando de vestirlos- contestó el pelirrojo-. Nos adelantamos porque Herm estaba a punto de descabezarme por la impaciencia.**_

**_-Pues nosotros llevamos una hora larga aquí, así que supondrás cómo está Harry- comentó Remus, riendo._**

_**Una voz hablando por el altoparlante, interrumpió la respuesta del pelirrojo.**_

**_-Señoras y Señores, les agradecemos se ubiquen en sus asientos, la ceremonia va a comenzar _**

**Fue realmente emocionante, especialmente cuando nos hicieron levantar a todos los medimagos y recitar el Juramento de Hipócrates, ese que es el primer paso que debe dar todo medimago o médico muggle antes de iniciar su carrera, jurando respeto a su profesión, a sus enfermos y a la vida humana por encima de todo.**

**Mientras hablaba, las palabras escapaban de mi corazón; levanté la mirada y observé a Sev y a Esperanza, y a toda mi familia, luego puse una mano en mi vientre y juré a todos los míos, y a mi mismo, que iba a tratar de ser el mejor médico del mundo, prudente y humano ante el dolor, para que siempre estuvieran muy orgullosos de mí.**

_**Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Harry y Hermione se abrazaron emocionados y luego corrieron hacia su gente.**_

_**-Felicidades, amor- musitó Severus en la sien de Harry, mientras él y Esperanza lo abrazaban con fuerza.**_

_**-Felicidades, papi.**_

**_-Gracias mis amores- musitó Harry, besándolos a ambos, antes de ser apartado bruscamente y paseado por una infinidad de brazos cálidos y rostros sonrientes que le deseaban toda la felicidad del mundo. _**

**Aquello era la locura, todos estábamos tan contentos. Pero lo mejor de la noche fue el regalo que Sev me dio.**

_**La fiesta en la mansión Snape estaba verdaderamente animada. Se podía decir que estaban a casa llena, todos los que querían a Harry y Hermione se encontraban allí. Y justo era reconocer que eran muchos, o así lo atestiguaban los elfos domésticos que, con una sonrisa en sus caras deformes, se habían pasado la noche corriendo de aquí para allá, para que todo quedara a gusto de sus amos, a quienes todos apreciaban sinceramente.**_

_**De pronto, la música cesó y el cantante del grupo que estaba tocando en ese momento, tomó la palabra.**_

_**-Buenas noches. Ante todo queremos felicitar a Hermione y Harry y desearles un gran éxito profesional.**_

_**Después de muchos aplausos y unos cuantos vítores, provenientes especialmente de un par de gemelos, el cantante continuó.**_

_**Ahora, nuestro anfitrión, Severus Snape, quiere darle un regalo muy especial a su esposo.**_

_**Todos miraron expectantes mientras Severus tomaba la mano de Harry y levantando la varita, apuntaba a su propia garganta y murmuraba 'Sonorus' .**_

_**-Todos me conocen- empezó, su voz ampliada por el hechizo-, y saben que no soy muy dado a hablar en público. Pero ustedes son nuestros amigos… nuestra familia, y sé que lo que voy a decir les va a alegrar tanto como a mí- tomó un breve respiro y continuó-. Hace varios años, empecé una investigación conjunta con un cientifico muy respetado entre la comunidad científica del mundo: el Profesor Wolf Kistler, de Ucrania.**_

_**Harry miró a Severus con expectación y luego miró a Remus, su sonrisa le dio la respuesta**_

_**-Nuestro objetivo- continuó explicando la voz de Severus – era desarrollar una cura efectiva contra la Licantropía- todos los miraron asombrados-. Remus se ofreció a servirnos de conejillo de indias y como consecuencia ha tenido que sufrir muchas cosas, en su mayoría desagradables**_

_**-Por momentos desesperamos, estuvimos a punto de rendirnos y admitir que no había mejora posible a la poción antigua. Pero Remus no nos permitió desistir- sonrió con calidez al mago de ojos color miel-. Y ahora puedo asegurarles que estamos a punto de lograrlo. Por lo pronto, conseguimos una poción que anula por completo la transformación- todos miraban asombrados, aquello era increíble-. Aún debemos resolver un problema, ya que la poción debe ser tomada durante tres días en la luna llena y provoca un sueño profundo durante ese tiempo. De todas maneras, estoy seguro que con más investigación podremos eliminar ese efecto secundario, e incluso lograr obtener una vacuna que permita la cura definitiva de la enfermedad. Les aseguro que vamos por buen camino.**_

_**Mientras todos aplaudían una vez más, Harry miró a Severus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego se abrazó a su cuello.**_

**_-Gracias, gracias, gracias _**

**Gracias mi amor, nuevamente me has hecho el mejor de los regalos posibles**

**Harry **

-Otro regalo que te ahorraste- comentó Frank, bromeando.

-Ese es un comentario demasiado Slytherin para un Gryffindor- replicó Severus, alzando una ceja y sonriendo con ironía.

-¿Qué quieres? Es parte de mi herencia Snape, que esos genes son fuertes.

-Que me lo digan a mí, que he tenido que lidiar con Snapes toda mi vida- Harry sonrió, y antes que su esposo, hijo o nietos empezaran a protestar, se puso a leer apresuradamente.

**3 de Octubre**

**Querido Diario.**

**¡Es varónnnnnnnn!**

**Sí, voy a tener un hermoso hijo. Sev y yo estamos contentísimos y Esperanza está super feliz.**

**Lo supimos el mes pasado. William había programado una ecografía mágica y nos había dicho que, si queríamos, podríamos averiguar el sexo del bebé. Sev, Esperanza y yo celebramos un consejo y decidimos que era mejor saberlo, así podríamos comprar la ropita, los muebles, decorar la habitación. Así que los tres marchamos contentos a San Mungo, íbamos a saber el sexo de mi bebe.**

_**Esperanza, sabes que tienes que portarte bien y no correr ni gritar dentro del hospital- advirtió Severus, alisándole la túnica rosa, parados en la entrada de San Mungo.**_

_**-Ya me lo dijiste tres veces, papá- contestó la niña, alzando la ceja de un modo muy similar al de Severus-. Me voy a portar como ustedes dicen, como una señorita.**_

_**Sonrientes, Severus y Harry tomaron las manos de su hija y penetraron en la edificación.**_

_**-Que feo huele aquí, como en la enfermería del castillo-protestó la niña, ante el fuerte olor a antiséptico que los recibió.**_

**_-Es el olor de las medicinas, mi amor- explicó Harry, mientras se dirigían al ascensor._**

_**Caminaron en silencio pero lentamente, pues Esperanza los paraba a cada rato para curiosear, hasta que llegaron al consultorio de William.**_

_**-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- exclamó el medimago, sonriendo a la pequeña después de saludar a sus padres-. ¿Tú eres Esperanza, no?**_

_**-¿Usted me conoce?- preguntó la niña, intrigada.**_

_**-Sí, yo te ayudé a nacer.**_

_**-Que guay, y también va a ayudar a mi hermanito¿verdad? Mis papás me lo dijeron.**_

_**-Sí, también voy a ayudar a tu hermanito- contestó William con una sonrisa.**_

_**-¿Y es cierto que hoy lo vamos a poder ver¿Cómo en una foto?**_

_**-Bueno, no es una foto, sino algo parecido- le explicó el hombre-. Vamos a hacer un hechizo sobre la barriga de tu papá y va a aparecer un holograma mágico.**_

_**-¿Un holoqué?- la niña fijó sus interrogantes ojos en su interlocutor.**_

_**-Un holograma- repitió el medimago, riendo-. Es un poco difícil de explicar, así que es mejor que lo veamos¿te parece?**_

_**-Siiiii.**_

_**El hombre se giró hacia un sonriente Harry.**_

_**-Ya sabes el procedimiento. En el baño tienes una bata, nosotros te esperamos aquí para conocer al nuevo miembro del clan.**_

_**-Genial- se escucho de nuevo la voz entusiasmada de Esperanza.**_

_**Cuando Harry estuvo acostado en la camilla, William le cubrió con una sábana de cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto su ya abultado vientre. Le untó un gel sobre éste y, sacando la varita, murmuró un conjuro. De repente, apareció una imagen tridimensional del interior del vientre de Harry, en cuyo centro palpitaba la figura ya definida de un pequeño feto.**_

_**-A estas alturas de la gestación- comenzó a explicar el medimago con voz profesional-, el feto está completamente definido. Aquí pueden ver la cabeza- con la punta de la varita señaló un punto en el holograma-, los brazos, las piernas- siguió señalando a medida que hablaba- y esto, Esperanza, quiere decir que vas a tener un hermanito.**_

_**-¿Un varón?- pregunto Severus con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Yupiiii. **_

**En cuanto a mi embarazo, éste ha sido lo que podría llamar el trimestre de los antojos. En serio, si en este tiempo Sev no me mató es porque, o definitivamente me ama muchísimo, o tiene miedo de que lo encierren en Azkaban /b **

-Te aseguró que fue lo segundo- comentó Severus con una mueca divertida-. Aunque por un momento, incluso la idea de Azkaban me resultaba atractiva, si antes podía retorcerte el pescuezo.

Harry le dio un golpe cariñoso en el pecho y continuó:

**Es que he estado definitivamente insoportable. Primero fueron las comidas, se me antojaban las cosas más inverosímiles (y algunas veces asquerosas, debo confesar) a las horas más intempestivas.**

**Para que te hagas una idea de mi grado de manía criminal en lo que a comida se refiere, y la paciencia de santo de Sev, te contaré algo que pasó a mediados de Agosto, tiempo para el cual yo ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo y una barriga bastante prominente.**

**_Harry se despertó intranquilo y sintiendo una creciente desazón. Levantó cuidadosamente el brazo desnudo de Severus que rodeaba su abultado vientre y se levantó de la cama, tratando de no despertarlo._**

**_Fue hacia la ventana y miró la noche estrellada y con luna llena, pensando que ese día Remus debía estar durmiendo profundamente, vigilado por Bill. Y por un segundo lo envidió, al menos él podía dormir._**

**_Pasó un largo rato y la desazón no cedía. De repente, esa desazón se convirtió en algo mucho más definido, unas ansias terribles por comer._**

**_Pero no quería comer cualquier cosa, no señor. Le apetecía una enorme y grasosa hamburguesa. Sí, eso mismo. Miró hacia la cama y suspiró, Severus dormía tan apaciblemente que daba pena despertarlo; pero él estaba embarazado, y había escuchado que los antojos de los embarazados debían cumplirse a riesgo de… ¿y si era verdad y su bebé nacía con cara de hamburguesa?_**

_**Se cercó a su esposo y lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro.**_

_**-Sev.**_

_**Al ver que el otro seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, lo zarandeó un poquito.**_

_**-Sev, cariño. Despierta.**_

**_Inútil, el hombre no se dio por aludido. Harry, impaciente, lo zarandeó con brusquedad, al tiempo que gritaba:_**

_**- SEVERUS.**_

**_-¿Qué¿Cuál¿Dónde es el incendio?- Severus se despertó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor, hasta que enfocó la vista en su esposo-. ¿Harry?- trató de coordinar sus ideas a través de las brumas del sueño-. ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?_**

_**-No, es que- bajó la vista avergonzado-… tengo un antojo.**_

**_-¿Un antojo¿A esta hora?- Severus observó como el joven empezaba a morderse los labios, conteniendo el impulso de echarse a llorar, así que reaccionó de inmediato-. Vale, no te preocupes- lo tranquilizó-, dime lo que quieres y te lo traeré._**

**_-Una hamburguesa- contestó Harry con el rostro radiante._**

_**-¿Una hamburguesa?- repitió Severus-. ¿Es aquella cosa muggle que comimos el otro día?- Harry asintió en silencio-. Bueno, no te preocupes, iré a decirle a los elfos que te preparen una.**_

**_-No. Yo quiero una de la tienda- suplicó el Gryffindor._**

_**-¿De la tienda muggle donde fuimos el otro día¿Mc Gonnals?**_

_**Harry se echó a reír.**_

_**-Bueno, no se llama así pero sí, de allí.**_

**_-Pero nosotros estamos en Escocia y esa tienda está en…- de nuevo el puchero acongojado en el rostro de Harry-. Está bien, iré- sacó su varita y se puso un vaquero y una camisa muggle-. Ya regreso._**

**_-Ah- le dijo Harry antes de que partiera-, recuerda que no le pongan pepinillos, me dan acidez._**

_**Poco después, Severus estaba de vuelta con la hamburguesa muggle… y totalmente empapado.**_

_**-Por Merlín, Sev¿qué te pasó?**_

_**-Estaba lloviendo un poquito en Londres.**_

**_-Un mucho, diría yo- pero en realidad no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado interesado en el paquete que le había traído Severus. Abrió la bolsa frenético, curioseó dentro, y alzó sus decepcionados ojos hacia su esposo-. ¿No trajiste papas fritas¿Ni refresco de cola?_**

_**-No me las pediste- se defendió el hombre.**_

_**-Pero la hamburguesa no sabe igual sin papas fritas o refresco de cola.**_

_**Severus suspiró con resignación; total, ya estaba empapado.**_

_**-Vale, voy a por las papas y el refresco- y salio rumbo a los terrenos para poderse aparecer.**_

_**Un poco después ya estaba de vuelta, aún más empapado que antes.**_

**_-En Londres debe haber una gran tormenta- comentó Harry, mientras le arrebataba lo que traía y le daba un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa que había dejado a un lado en espera del resto de la comida. Cambió la expresión de su rostro de deleite a tristeza y se giró hacia Severus-. Sin pepinillos no sabe bien._**

_**-Pero los pepinillos te dan acidez.**_

_**-Cierto- reflexionó por un momento-. Pues a falta de pepinillos necesito más salsa.**_

_**-¿Salsa?**_

_**-Sí, salsa de tomate, y mayonesa- de nuevo cara de perrito apaleado.**_

_**-Bien, llamaré a Dobby para que te la traiga.**_

**_-No- negó Harry, verdaderamente compungido-. Las salsas de los elfos no saben igual. Quiero la de esas bolsitas pequeñas que vienen herméticamente cerradas._**

**_-¿O sea, las de la tienda muggle?_**

_**De nuevo la cara de cachorro apaleado de Harry y el suspiro de resignación frustrada de Severus.**_

**_Vale, iré, pero te advierto que esta será la última vez. Como no te la comas del todo, juro que te la meto por el culo. _**

**Luego de la etapa de los antojos, vino la del rechazo, especialmente a mi pobre Sev. Lo criticaba por todo, no podía acercarse a menos de cinco metros sin que yo pusiera mala cara, lo mandé a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes. Le criticaba la colonia, el champú (bueno, en eso tenía razón) las túnicas, las botas, la forma de caminar, la forma de comer. En fin, todo y más.**

**Una vez superada la etapa del rechazo, vino la de los cambios de humor y la autocompasión. De repente estaba alegre como unas pascuas y al momento había caído en una depresión total. Cualquier cosa que me decían me hacía llorar, sobre todo lo que se refería a mi gordura, pues me sentía enorme como una ballena.**

**De hecho, aún sigo en esa etapa, comiendo como cerdo y llorando como magdalena. Sólo espero que esto pase rápido, antes que Sev me mate o yo acabe ahogándome en la bañera.**

**Por cierto, ya nació la bebita de Ron y Hermione. Es una preciosidad, con su carita redonda y su pelusita roja. Se va a llamar Maria, y Ron y Hermione decidieron que Severus fuera su padrino, ya que yo soy el padrino de Richard. El no lo confesaría ni a punto de morir, pero está emocionadísimo con la noticia.**

**Harry **

-Merlín, abuelo, no sé como sobreviviste- comentó Draco, alzando una ceja.

"_Debió ser por mis muchos años de entrenamiento y tortura a manos de los mortífagos"_ pensó Severus.

-Me revestí de paciencia- dijo en voz alta-. Y también hablaba mucho con Ron, digamos que nos dábamos apoyo mutuo- le sonrió con afecto al anciano pelirrojo, quien le regresó la sonrisa.

-Y Herm y yo ignorantes de todo, de lo que uno se entera- dijo Harry, con fingida decepción.

**15 de Noviembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Ahora sí, estoy a punto de reventar, parezco un inmenso globo aerostático. Te cuento que, para felicidad de todos los que me rodean, mi etapa de depresión y malhumor es cosa del pasado. Ahora me siento perfectamente bien, mis únicos problemas son el cansancio, los pies hinchados y las continuas ganas de orinar. **

**Bueno, y también el peso, especialmente a la hora de dormir. En las noches tengo que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta lograr una posición que me permita descansar sin sentir que me asfixio.**

**Aun así estoy feliz, falta tan poco tiempo para que pueda tener a mi bebé en los brazos. Si vieras lo hermosa que ha quedado su habitación en el castillo. Y lo que nos costó decorarla, ya que se empeñaron en hacerlo al estilo muggle, porque supuestamente era más divertido. **

**Así que un día, Sev, Remus, Bill, Esperanza y yo, vestidos con ropa de albañil y con un montón de latas de pintura, brochas, cenefas, pegamento, rodillos y un largo etcétera de implementos muggles, nos dispusimos a decorar la habitación de nuestro bebé.**

**Bueno, eso de 'nos dispusimos' suena a mucha gente, pues yo con mi barrigota era bien poco lo que podía hacer, así que junto con Esperanza me senté en una esquina y nos dedicamos a darles instrucciones a los esclavos decoradores.**

**Se me había olvidado mencionarte que ya no estamos viviendo en las mazmorras; pensando en los niños nos mudamos a otras dependencias, lo bastante cercanas a la Casa de Slytherin como para que los alumnos puedan acudir a Sev en caso de necesidad, pero mucho más cálidas y alegres. **

**La habitación que elegimos para Adam es hermosa. Queda al lado de la de Esperanza y, como la de ella, tiene un amplio ventanal con vista a los jardines y el lago. Pintamos las paredes de azul pastel y blanco y les pusimos unas cenefas en azul oscuro, donde cientos de snitch doradas, bugglers y escobas le brindan un toque de color y diversión.**

**La cuna, la mesa de cambiar el bebé y las cómodas donde va su ropita, son todas en blanco con dibujos en distintos tonos de azul y unos toque de rojo y amarillo, y en un rincón pusimos un arcón enorme donde ya se encuentra la mayor cantidad de juguetes que puedas imaginar.**

**Y es que ahora, cada vez que salimos, sin importar lo que vayamos a comprar, los pasos de Severus se dirigen a la sección de juguetes. Sonajeros, móviles, carritos, muñecos, no tienes idea. Si a eso sumamos que contagió su locura a Remus y Bill, ya te podrás imaginar. La que sale ganando con todo eso es Esperanza, pues a cada juguete para Adam le compran uno a ella para compensar. **

**También hemos comprado pañales, biberones, sonajeros, baberos, mantitas, escarpines, guantecitos e infinidad de ropita de bebé, a cual más preciosa que la anterior. Queremos estar preparados para cuando llegue Adam.**

**Por cierto, tampoco te lo había comentado, mi bebé se llama Adam. El nombre lo elegimos hace cosa de un mes, o más bien debería decir que lo eligió Esperanza. Escucha.**

_**Severus y Harry estaban en su habitación, el mago mayor leía un libro mientras acariciaba suavemente el vientre de su pareja que medio dormitaba en su pecho, luego de un día pesado y agotador. La noche era tormentosa y la lluvia azotaba con fuerza los cristales, mientras el resplandor de los relámpagos refulgía en el cielo y los truenos hacían eco por todo el castillo. De repente, un apurado toque sonó en la puerta y ambos hombres se miraron sonriendo.**_

_**-Ya se estaba tardando- comentó Severus, antes de agregar, en voz más alta-. Pasa, cariño.**_

_**Una pequeña tromba entró en la habitación, vestida con ropa de dormir y un león de peluche aferrado a su cuerpecito. Se paró en mitad de la habitación y los miró con ojos suplicantes.**_

_**-No es que tenga miedo¿vale, pero… ¿podría dormir con ustedes?**_

_**-Claro que sí, cariño- Harry le sonrió y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Esperanza para brincar en la cama de sus padres y ubicarse entre ambos, apoyando su cabecita en la suave barriga de Harry.**_

_**La niña se quedó un buen rato pensativa, con su pequeño ceño fruncido.**_

_**-¿Algo te preocupa, princesa?- le preguntó Severus, instándola a hablar.**_

_**Esperanza siguió un rato en silencio y al fin habló nuevamente.**_

_**-Cuándo nazca mi hermanito¿me van a querer igual?- sus ojitos preocupados iban de uno de sus padres al otro.**_

_**-No te vamos a querer igual, cariño- musitó Harry abrazándola con fuerza-. Te vamos a querer más.**_

_**-¿No lo van a querer más que a mí?**_

_**-Claro que no, princesa- le aseguró Severus-. ¿Por qué piensas eso?**_

_**-La niña vacilo de nuevo por unos segundos, como si buscara las palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.**_

**_-Es que Richard me dijo que, desde que nació Maria, están todos tan ocupados con su hermana que nadie le hace caso a él._**

_**Severus intercambió una mirada con Harry y su pareja entendió el mensaje en seguida: tendrían que hablar con Ron y Hermione con urgencia.**_

_**-A ver, pequeña, ven con papá- Severus la alzó y la apoyó contra su regazo-. Verás, ahora que nazca tu hermanito, va a ser muy chiquito y va a necesitar cuidados extraordinarios.**_

_**-Sí, ustedes me explicaron que hay que darle de comer, bañarlo y cambiarle los pañales.**_

**_-Exacto, porque no puede hacerlo solito- Severus besó su cabecita-. Por eso papi y yo vamos a tener que dedicarle mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que te queramos menos, de igual modo que tus tíos no quieren menos a Richard que a María¿comprendes?_**

_**Esperanza sonrió y asintió.**_

_**-Además- agregó Harry-, necesitaremos que tú nos ayudes a cuidar a tu hermanito con la cosas que puedas hacer.**_

_**-¿En serio?**_

**_-Claro que sí- confirmó Severus-. Y para empezar¿qué te parece si nos ayudas a encontrar un nombre para tu hermanito? _**

**Estuvimos un montón de tiempo y al final, haciendo caso a Esperanza, decidimos que nuestro bebé se va a llamar Adam Snape Potter. ¿A que suena lindo?**

**Harry **

-No tienen idea del monstruo que crearon, aún todavía me recuerda que ella eligió mi nombre- comentó Adam-. De niños, cuando se enojaba conmigo, siempre me decía que se arrepentía de no haberme llamado Anacleto.

Las risas resonaron por toda la biblioteca.

-¿Y cómo hiciste con mi papá, abuelo?- preguntó Draco, mirando a Ron.

-Cuando Harry y Severus nos contaron lo que les había dicho Esperanza, nos sentamos y tuvimos una conversación de padres a hijo.

-Traducción: se arrodillaron y suplicaron el perdón de Richard- se burló Severus.

-Sí, más o menos- admitió Ron, enrojeciendo.

-Abuelito¿y ahora vas a leer sobre el nacimiento de tío Adam?

-Sí, pero es muy largo- comentó Harry-. Creo que es hora de dormir.

-A no, eso sí que no- se quejó Adam-. Que yo no puedo venir mañana, no me irás a dejar sin el cuento de cómo nací.

-Pero si te lo hemos dicho un montón de veces.

-Sí, pero una cosa es contarlo ahora y otra en el momento que lo estabas viviendo. ¿Por favor?

-Si abuelito, por fa.

-Por favor, abuelo.

-Bueno, está bien- aceptó-, pero es lo último que leo por esta noche- y tomando de nueva cuenta el diario, empezó a leer.

Continuará….

**_Un millón de gracias por sus lindos reviews a Carly McKinnon, kaosblack, caro2791 y Chibi-Kaisie. Más tarde les contesto apropiadamente en un review. Las quiero._**

_**Un beso a todos los que me leen, gracias **_


	16. Chapter 16

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. 

Nota: en este relato no hay spoilers del 6to libro ni los habrá.

**N/A: Estuve revisando algunas opiniones sobre el parto bajo el agua. Encontré que hay mucha gente que lo alaba y otra tanta que lo denigra; yo no tengo pruebas para apoyar una u otra de las posiciones, así que sólo lo tomé como un recurso narrativo y porque me gustaron algunos aspectos de este tipo de parto, por nada más. Si hay alguna clase de error en lo que describí, pido que me perdonen, no soy experta en el tema**

**Y sigue siendo parte del regalo de cumpleaños de… Aura, sonríe.**

**Y también quiero dedicárselo a Mavi, quien cumplió añitos en estos días**

**Maria, cariño, gracias por betear**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 16**

**4 de Diciembre**

**Querido Diario**

**Todo lo que dicen sobre la maternidad y todo lo que conlleva traer un niño al mundo es cierto, es absolutamente maravilloso y jodidamente doloroso.**

**Pero a estas alturas ya el dolor pasó y sólo me queda el recuerdo de la maravillosa sensación que experimenté cuando colocaron sobre mi pecho el cuerpecito desnudo de mi hijo recién nacido. En ese momento creí que moría de felicidad.**

**Lo que estoy a punto de narrarte son en parte mis recuerdos, y en parte, cosas que me contaron cuando ya todo pasó, bien porque no estaba presente, o porque de plano no me enteré, así que tenme un poquito de paciencia si ves que me enredo, ¿vale?**

**Ante todo tengo que decirte algo que no te había contado. Cuando conversamos con William sobre el parto, nos comentó de una posibilidad que nos interesó sobremanera, el parto acuático.**

**Esta es una técnica que es cada vez más utilizada por las brujas y magos para dar a luz a sus bebés. Consiste en sumergirse en una gran bañera con agua templada, a unos veintiocho grados centígrados aproximadamente, y esperar allí el nacimiento del pequeño.**

**Según nos explicó William, durante el trascurso del embarazo masculino se forma un Canal de Nacimiento, que en el momento del alumbramiento, se dilata para permitir la salida del bebé. Cuando se trata de un parto natural este proceso puede resultar bastante largo y definitivamente doloroso.**

**En los partos acuáticos, el agua caliente reduce la producción de adrenalina, que es una hormona que retrasa el proceso de dilatación, y estimula la producción de endorfinas, que son unas hormonas cerebrales que disminuyen la sensación de dolor y hacen olvidar el paso del tiempo, además de ayudar a relajar los músculos. De esta manera, el agua acorta el periodo de dilatación y disminuye el dolor de manera importante.**

**Por otra parte, al salir dentro del agua parece que el feto no siente un cambio tan brusco, pues se siente en un medio bastante similar al líquido amniótico. Los defensores del sistema dicen que es mucho menos agresivo hacia el niño que un parto normal**

**Otra ventaja era que Severus podría estar junto a mí en la bañera y colaborar de forma contundente en el nacimiento de nuestro bebé. Esa idea especialmente nos fascinó, así que, con el beneplácito de nuestro medimago, decidimos que Adam nacería por este sistema.**

**Esto requirió varias sesiones de preparación, que debo decir disfrute completamente. Severus me ayudaba con los ejercicios que debía hacer para preparar los músculos para el parto y con los ejercicios respiratorios que permitirían controlar el dolor. Además, practicábamos las posiciones que deberíamos asumir dentro de la bañera y todo lo que tendríamos que hacer para que el bebé llegara perfecto.**

**Después de cada sesión llegaba agotado pero emocionado, sintiendo que cada paso que dábamos hacia el nacimiento de nuestro bebé, nos unía más.**

**Incluso pedimos permiso y en alguna ocasión llevamos a Esperanza con nosotros. Era hermoso verla tratando de ayudar a Severus con mis ejercicios, o posando su carita sobre mi barriga cuando terminaba agotado. Los tres, como familia, estábamos esperando a Adam con los brazos y los corazones abiertos, y haciendo todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para que llegara con bien.**

**-**Nicole dice que ella también quiere usar ese sistema cuando tengamos nuestros niños- comentó Draco, muy interesado en lo que estaba contando su abuelo.

-¿¿QUÉ?- gritó Frank, alborozado-. Esto sí que es un descubrimiento, Draco y Nicole ya están hablando de bebés. Mucho cuidadito con estos niños, abuelos.

-No molestes a Draco- advirtió Adam.

Draco levantó las cejas, en el gesto que lo caracterizaba cuando algo lo molestaba.

-Nicole y yo estamos enamorados- declaró rotundo-. Por supuesto que no vamos a plantear nada formal hasta que nos graduemos, pero sí, hemos hablado de hijos, y de casa y de muchas cosas más.

-Además, el abuelito Harry era menor que Draco cuando se casó y mira lo bien que le fue.

-Porque yo tenía al abuelo Severus para apoyarme- señaló Harry-. Pero, de ser posible, es mejor esperar a estudiar y ser independiente antes de pensar en establecerse y tener hijos.

-Sin contar con que están en la edad de divertirse y pasarla bien, no de tener hijos y compromisos- comentó Adam.

-En eso tienes toda la razón- intervino Severus-. A veces, pienso que robe a Harry una parte muy importante de su juventud-

-Tu no me robaste nada- Harry acarició amorosamente el rostro de su pareja, antes de darle un tierno beso-. Tú siempre fuiste mi vida y me diste todo lo que pude desear y más- sin transición se giró de nuevo hacia los nietos-. Pero las circunstancias que nos tocó vivir fueron diferentes. Por suerte ustedes pueden vivir sin temor ni sobresaltos, y disfrutar su juventud con plenitud.

-Eso sí, espero que cuando decidas establecerte, sigas pensando en Nicole- comentó Severus-. Me gusta esa chica, es buena, hermosa e inteligente.

-Completamente de acuerdo- convino Harry.

-Pues trataré de complacerlos- aceptó Draco-. Los sacrificios que hay que hacer por los abuelos.

Y con eso todos rieron. Sabían que Draco estaba completa e irremisiblemente enamorado de Nicole. La transparencia de su mirada así lo decía.

**Dirás que soy fastidioso contándote todo esto, pero fue tan hermoso que tenía que dejarlo plasmado en tus páginas. Pero no te preocupes, ya paso a la acción, es decir, el día que Adam nació.**

**Mi bebé nació el 23 de Noviembre a las tres de la tarde. La noche anterior yo me había sentido realmente mal, con dolores intermitentes y un fuerte desasosiego. Luego me enteré que esto era a causa del proceso de formación de la última etapa del Canal de Nacimiento. Al fin, casi cuando amanecía, logré conciliar el sueño. Pero pronto me desperté sobresaltado, con un agudo dolor en la base del vientre. **

_**Harry despertó sobresaltado, se incorporó y llevó una mano a su abultado vientre, el agudo dolor que sentía le había quitado el aliento momentáneamente. Trató de respirar tal como le habían enseñado en las prácticas, de forma que poco a poco se fue relajando y el dolor fue cediendo.**_

**_Había sufrido algunos dolores en los días anteriores y William le había dicho que eran contracciones normales originadas por la formación del Canal de Nacimiento, y aunque esta vez la punzada había sido más aguda y prolongada, decidió esperar antes de despertar a Severus._**

_**Severus.**_

**_Giró suavemente el rostro y observó largo rato su amada cara dormida, posada en la almohada a su lado, pensando en cuanto lo había apoyado en todo aquel proceso. Y ahora estaba agotado. Se había pasado la noche cuidándolo y consolándolo, y no se había dormido hasta que él mismo lo había hecho. Cuando alargaba una mano para apartar un negro mechón de la cara de su esposo, una nueva contracción hizo que se retorciera de dolor. Cuando al fin logro recuperarse, observó el reloj de pared. Habían pasado doce minutos desde la última._**

_**-Harry, ¿pasa algo?**_

_**Harry se volteó nuevamente hacia su pareja y musitó con una débil sonrisa.**_

_**-Severus, creo que tu hijo quiere nacer.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro, amor?- pregunto el hombre con serenidad-. Recuerda que ya tuviste varias falsas alarmas antes.**_

_**-Esta vez- se detuvo pues una nueva punzada lo sacudió con fuerza. Cuando recuperó el aliento, continuó-, esta vez es cierto. Ya viene nuestro bebé.**_

**_Ahora sí que la actitud de Severus se transformó, comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y una capa de nerviosismo cubrió sus atractivas facciones._**

_**-Tenemos que ir al hospital de inmediato- se levantó bruscamente y casi corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto.**_

_**-Sev, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó su esposo sonriendo.**_

_**-¿Cómo que a dónde voy? A avisar a William para que nos espere en San Mungo.**_

_**-No tienes que correr tanto- en el tono del más joven había un inocultable dejo de diversión-, todavía queda mucho tiempo.**_

_**-¿Cómo que mucho tiempo?- el rostro de Severus se veía crispado-. Nuestro bebé va a nacer, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?**_

_**-De hecho, sí- dijo Harry, antes de retorcerse presa de una nueva contracción-. Pero recuerda lo que William nos dijo; este va a ser un proceso largo, apenas se está terminando de concretar la formación del canal, probablemente ni siquiera a comenzado el proceso de dilatación.**_

_**Severus se quedó mirándolo un largo rato, reflexionando sobre la sensatez de las palabras de Harry. Al final le sonrió y musitó:**_

_**-Voy a llamar a William- y de nuevo dio media vuelta rumbo a la puerta.**_

_**Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.**_

_**-¿Sev?**_

_**-¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre, volteando una vez más con impaciencia.**_

_**-¿No sería mejor si te vistieras primero?**_

_**En ese momento el Profesor de Pociones se vio a si mismo por primera vez desde que despertara, descubriendo que estaba totalmente desnudo. Frunciendo el ceño, corrió hacia la cómoda y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones**_

_**-¿Dónde está mi maldito bañador?**_

_**-Lo dejaste arriba de la mesita, con todas las cosas para el parto- Harry lo miró con ternura y repitió-: Amor, aún hay mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poquito?**_

_**-Yo estoy tranquilo, estoy absolutamente tranquilo- corrió hacia donde estaba el bañador y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, para luego correr de nuevo hacia la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.**_

**_Se precipitó hacia la chimenea de la salita. Era sábado y muy temprano, así que probablemente el medimago se encontraría en su casa y durmiendo. "Que se fastidie" pensó Severus antes de casi gritar:_**

_**-Residencia de William Robertson.**_

_**Casi de inmediato, apareció la preocupada cara del medimago.**_

_**-Severus, ¿eres tú? ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?**_

_**-Empezó con los dolores de parto- replicó el otro con la cara crispada-. Ya vamos a salir a San Mungo.**_

_**-Perfecto, allá los espero. Pero tranquilo, Severus, este proceso va a ser lento.**_

_**-¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo me dice que me tranquilice?- gruñó Severus y la sonrisa de comprensión de William fue lo último que vio cuando rompió la comunicación. El Maestro de Pociones se quedó un momento en suspenso, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.**_

_**-Llama a Remus- le sugirió Harry desde el umbral de la puerta.**_

_**Severus lo miró por un segundo, antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en la chimenea.**_

_**-Habitación de Remus Lupin.**_

_**Esta vez tuvo que esperar un poco más antes que apareciera la somnolienta y despeinada cabeza de Remus.**_

_**-Severus, ¿qué ocurre?**_

_**-Es Harry. Nuestro bebé ya viene.**_

_**-Danos un segundo que despierto a Bill y nos vestimos y estamos con ustedes.**_

_**Severus se incorporó lentamente de la chimenea y miró fijamente a su pareja, como pensando qué más debía hacer. De repente, Harry tuvo una nueva contracción y el mago mayor se aceleró nuevamente.**_

_**-La ropa del bebé- de nuevo se precipitó a la puerta y casi se lleva a Harry por delante en el movimiento-. Debo buscar la ropa del bebé. Y el portal, hay que hacer el portal.**_

_**Durante todo el embarazo de Harry, habían estado usando un portal mágico para viajar a San Mungo, pues era el medio más seguro y tranquilo para Harry y el bebé. Incluso habían llegado a perfeccionar de tal manera el hechizo, que podían abrirlo y cerrarlo a su antojo, y lograr que permaneciera abierto el tiempo que ellos quisieran.**_

_**Cuando Harry regresó a la habitación, ya Severus tenía el bolso con las cosas del bebé y estaba abriendo el portal. Cuando hubo completado el hechizo, sonrió satisfecho, respiró tranquilo y sin siquiera mirar atrás, atravesó el portal.**_

_**Apareció en medio de la recepción del Hospital San Mungo, donde un sonriente William ya lo estaba esperando.**_

_**-Severus, buenos días- lo saludó sonriente el medimago-. ¿Y dónde está Harry?**_

_**-¿Harry?- repitió Severus, y entonces se dio cuenta que en sus prisas por llegar a San Mungo, había olvidado un pequeño detalle: traer a su esposo. Enrojeció furiosamente ante las miradas divertidas del personal del hospital que estaba presente y se disponía a atravesar el portal una vez más, cuando apareció un dolorido Harry, acompañado de Remus y Bill.**_

_**-Creo que dejaste un pequeño paquete por el camino, Severus- se burló Remus.**_

_**El aludido lo miró con disgusto y luego corrió hacia su pareja.**_

_**-Perdón, yo…**_

_**-Lo sé, amor, lo sé- Harry acarició su mejilla y en ese momento una nueva contracción llegó y se aferró a los hombros de su esposo para sostenerse.**_

_**-William- el rostro de Severus era todo un poema de angustia y el sonriente medimago se compadeció y se giró hacia una enfermera.**_

_**-¿Ya está lista la sala?**_

_**-Si, doctor- contestó la joven bruja con tono profesional.**_

_**-Entonces, acompáñenme- dijo, mirando a Severus y a Harry, que ya estaba cómodamente instalado en una silla de ruedas, antes de girarse hacia Remus y Bill-. También pueden venir, hay una salita al lado de la sala de partos donde pueden esperar. Pero deberán tener paciencia, esto puede ser bastante largo.**_

**_Caminaron por múltiples pasillos hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles similares a las de los quirófanos muggles. Mientras Remus y Bill se dirigían a la salita de espera, el resto entró en la sala de partos._**

**_La sala de partos era un lugar absolutamente acogedor. Amplia e iluminada, parecía un inmenso jacuzzi de un hotel cinco estrellas. Estaba decorada en tonos suaves y relajantes, con profusión de plantas por todo el contorno y una suave música de fondo, todo diseñado para ayudar a que la embarazada (o el embarazado en este caso) se sintiera cómodo y en paz._**

_**Tanto Harry como Severus se desvistieron y se metieron en la inmensa bañera circular. Severus se sentó en un cómodo sillón interior y abrió las piernas, permitiendo que Harry se sentara entre ellas apoyado en su regazo. Pronto la calidez del agua y la música de fondo, unidas a las suaves caricias circulares que Severus hacía sobre su voluminosa panza y los besos que de tanto en tanto le daba en el cuello, lograron su magia, relajando completamente al joven.**_

**_-Harry, ahora voy a examinarte para ver cuan dilatado estás- explicó el medimago a la pareja. Ante el movimiento de aceptación del embarazado, William se inclinó sobre el agua transparente e hizo una cuantas comprobaciones, antes de enderezarse nuevamente y sonreír-. Todo viene perfectamente, pero me temo que vas a tener que esperar un buen rato aún, apenas comienza el proceso de dilatación._**

_**-No te preocupes- Harry sonrió a su vez, y se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Severus-. Estoy muy, muy bien así.**_

_**Durante las siguientes seis horas los fuertes dolores fueron paliados por las suaves y amorosas caricias circulares de Severus y las palabras de consuelo murmuradas al oído del futuro padre. Harry lo soportó bastante bien; sin embargo, en la última media hora las contracciones habían sigo casi constantes y el muchacho se sentía verdaderamente agotado.**_

_**-Bueno, Harry- dijo William después de comprobar una vez más la dilatación-, me parece que ahora sí que tu bebé quiere terminar de salir, vamos a empezar, cuando yo te diga, puja.**_

_**-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?- preguntó Severus.**_

_**-Sigue como estás, sólo sostén a Harry y sigue acariciándolo, y no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien- el medimago le sonrió brevemente y luego enfocó su atención nuevamente en Harry-. Quiero que te deslices un poco más abajo y dobles las piernas como si estuvieras en cuclillas, no te preocupes que Severus te va a sostener.**_

_**Harry hizo lo que le indicaron mientras una nueva contracción lo atacaba.**_

**_-Muy bien, Harry- dijo William animándolo-. Puja- el joven pujó con todas sus fuerzas-. Magnífico Harry, tu bebé ya viene en camino. Una vez más, puja._**

_**En medio del dolor, Harry sentía como su niño se abría paso en su interior, buscando salir. Severus observó fascinado como aparecía primero la pequeña cabeza, luego los hombros, el cuerpo, hasta que su bebé estuvo completamente libre de lo que había sido su refugio los últimos nueve meses, el cuerpo de su amado esposo.**_

_**William sacó al pequeño del agua y le aspiró las mucosidades, antes de entregarle una pequeña tijerita a Severus.**_

**_-¿Quieres cortar el cordón umbilical a tu bebé? _**

_**-¿Yo?- preguntó Severus con los ojos anegados, antes de extender tentativamente la mano y tomar la tijerita.**_

_**Bajo las indicaciones de William y con mano ligeramente temblorosa por la emoción, Severus cortó el cordón que unía a su bebé con Harry, el que había sido su fuente de vida hasta ahora. De repente, como si el pequeño lo sintiera, empezó a llorar de forma estridente.**_

_**-Vaya que este jovencito tiene buenos pulmones- comentó William.**_

_**-Es que sacó el carácter de Sev- Harry sonrió, agotado.**_

_**El medimago tomó al gimiente niño y lo recostó en el pecho de su padre, quien todavía seguía apoyado en el regazo de Severus. El pequeño se tranquilizó de inmediato.**_

_**-Y como a mí, tú lo calmas al instante- musitó Severus poniendo una de sus grandes manos sobre el cuerpecito tibio de su hijo. El pequeño, de inmediato, se movió acomodándose contra el calor de la mano.**_

_**-Bienvenido a casa, mi niño- musitó Harry mirando a su pequeño milagro.**_

**_-Gracias, amor- dijo Severus a su vez, inclinándose y besándolo suavemente en los labios-. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. _**

-Que hermoso, abuelito- dijo Lisa, con los ojos brillantes.

-Es cierto- concordó Draco-, nos lo habían contado varias veces pero nunca con tanto detalle.

-Ni siquiera yo lo recordaba tan bien- confesó Severus-. Aunque ese día siempre lo tendré grabado en mi corazón, con el paso de los años muchos de los recuerdos se van atenuando.

-Si ya sabía yo que tenía que quedarme a escuchar eso- dijo Adam con una sonrisa, mirando a sus padres-. Gracias por amarme tanto.

-Pues yo sólo diré una cosa- comentó Mark, mirando a su padre que se había parado y estaba abrazando a sus abuelos-. Menos mal que no te ahogaron al nacer.

Ante la risa general, Harry continuó.

_**Bueno, señores padres- dijo William con una sonrisa satisfecha-, lo siento, pero me van a tener que prestar al caballerito por un rato.**_

_**-¿Te lo vas a llevar?- preguntó Harry con tristeza, extrañando a su bebé incluso antes de que lo apartaran de su lado.**_

_**-Es sólo un momento- se inclinó y tomó al pequeño, que en cuanto se vio apartado del calor de sus padres empezó a gimotear nuevamente-, Rita lo va a lavar, medir, pesar y vestir, para que esté presentable para conocer a su nueva familia- entregó el bebé a su ayudante y fijó su vista en Harry- y yo debo terminar de curarte.**_

_**-Además, amor, debes tratar de descansar- musitó Severus acariciando su cabello-. Estás agotado.**_

_**-Tengo un poquito de sueño- aceptó Harry, bostezando-. Pero Esperanza debe estar preocupada, hay que contarle.**_

_**-Hagamos una cosa- propuso William, fijando la vista en Severus-. ¿Por qué no llevas a Adam para que lo conozcan mientras yo me ocupo de Harry y lo trasladamos a una habitación?**_

**_-¿Puedo llevármelo?- preguntó un sonriente Severus, al que en ese momento estaban entregando un bebé completamente vestido y absolutamente cabreado. En cuanto el hombre lo cobijo en su regazo y lo meció, susurrándole suavemente, el pequeño comenzó a calmarse._**

_**-Vaya, parece que el jovencito manipulador reconoce a sus dos padres-rió el medimago-. En cuanto a tu pregunta, te lo presto sólo unos minutos, es un trato que hice con Esperanza hace un par de meses. Pero luego debes entregárselo a Rita para que lo lleve a la guardería, más tarde lo llevaremos a la habitación de Harry.**_

**_Severus se volvió a Harry, quién ya dormitaba dentro de la bañera y frunció el ceño con preocupación._**

_**-¿Va a estar bien?**_

_**-Perfectamente, no te preocupes- el medimago palmeó amistosamente su espalda-. Quiero que él y el bebé pasen la noche en el hospital pero es sólo por seguridad, mañana te los podrás llevar a casa. Ahora, anda, tu hija te espera.**_

_**Dando una última mirada a Harry se encaminó, guiado por la enfermera, hacia una puerta interior. Al traspasarla se encontró con los rostros expectantes y sonrientes de toda su familia.**_

**_Sin prestar mayor atención al resto de los presentes, Severus se acercó a Esperanza, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al llegar a su altura se agachó y le sonrió, mostrándole al pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos._**

_**-Esperanza, cariño, te presento a tu hermanito.**_

_**Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.**_

_**-¿De verdad es mi hermanito?- preguntó, un tanto temerosa.**_

_**-Sí, es Adam. ¿Quieres tocarlo?**_

_**La niña extendió su pequeña mano hacia el diminuto puño del recién nacido, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo la apartó con rapidez.**_

_**-¿Y si le hago daño?- preguntó, asustada-. Es muy chiquito.**_

_**-Es muy chiquito pero tu mano es muy suave, no lo vas a dañar- le aseguró su padre, acariciando su carita. Al ver que la niña no estaba muy convencida, le propuso-: Hagamos algo, préstame tu mano y lo tocamos los dos, ¿te parece?**_

_**La niña asintió y le dio la mano a Severus. Con mucho cuidado, el hombre guió a la niña hasta el puñito cerrado de Adam y la depositó ahí. La niña acarició suavemente mientras el bebé abría el puño y lo cerraba nuevamente sobre un dedo de la niña. Esperanza levantó la vista hacia su padre y sonrió feliz.**_

_**-Papá, mira, me agarró el dedo- exclamó, alborozada.**_

_**-¿Ves, preciosa? Adam te reconoció y como no puede hablar, es su forma de decirte hola.**_

_**-¿Me reconoció? ¿Él sabe que soy su hermana?**_

**_-Estoy seguro que sí, princesa. Estoy seguro que sí. _**

**Y mientras todo eso pasaba yo durmiendo como un lirón, ¿puedes creerlo? Cuando me recuperé, hice que Severus pusiera ese recuerdo en un pensadero y lo vi una, y otra y otra vez, tratando de grabar hasta el mínimo detalle. No tienes idea como me hubiera gustado estar allí en ese momento.**

**Pero lo cierto es que este lirón perezoso no despertó hasta varias horas después, en una habitación muy bonita e inundada de arreglos con flores, globos e infinidad de motivos alusivos a bebés y en medio de ello un inmenso ramo de tulipanes en diferentes tonos de azul, con un inmenso león en el medio, la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.**

**Giré la cabeza a un lado y encontré los sonrientes rostros de mi niña, mi esposo y un montón de amigos.**

**-Papi, despertaste- gritó Esperanza y si no es porque Sev la detuvo suavemente, se hubiera lanzado sobre mí en ese mismo momento.**

**-Recuerda lo que te dije- habló Severus-. Papi está un poquito maltratado, tienes que ser cuidadosa.**

**-Si, papá, lo prometo- contestó Esperanza muy seria. Entonces Sev le dio un beso y la soltó y ella se acercó a mi cama.**

**-Papi, ¿cómo estás?**

**-Muy bien, pequeña, pero acércate más y dame un abrazo.**

**-Pero papá me advirtió…**

**-Sé lo que dijo- la interrumpí-, pero él se refería a que no me saludaras tan efusivamente como sueles hacerlo, pero no dijo nada sobre besos y abrazos, ¿verdad?**

**Al instante, Esperanza estaba aferrada a mi cuello, besándome repetidamente.**

** -¿Y ya conociste a tu hermanito?- le pregunté, acomodando un rubio mechón tras su oreja.**

**-Siiii. Es muy chiquito, papi, pero tiene mucha fuerza porque cuando lo toqué agarró mi dedo y no lo soltaba. Y tampoco lloró. Papá dijo que me estaba saludando.**

**-Y así era, mi amor- musite, mirando a Sev con todo mi amor.**

**-Bueno, Esperanza, creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros saludar a tu papi- pidió Remus con una sonrisa.**

**Entonces se formó un pandemonium, todo el mundo hablando, riendo, felicitándonos, comentando lo hermoso que era Adam, hasta que llegó una enfermera a poner orden.**

**-Señores, ya es muy tarde y el paciente debe descansar- ordenó, mientras empezaba a hacer salir a la gente del cuarto-. Mañana podrán verlo de nuevo. Señor Snape, ¿se va a quedar acompañando a su esposo?**

**-Sí, señorita.**

**-En ese caso, en unos minutos traeré a su hijo para que lo puedan alimentar.**

**Nosotros sonreímos y Esperanza suplicó, viendo a la enfermera.**

**-¿Yo me puedo quedar?**

**-Lo siento, pequeña, está prohibido que los niños permanezcan en el hospital durante la noche.**

**Ante la cara de decepción de nuestra niña, Severus la abrazó.**

**-No te pongas triste, mi amor. Será sólo por esta noche, mañana todos vamos a regresar a casa.**

**-¿Adam también?**

**-Sí, Adam también- Severus sonrió y beso su cabecita-. Ahora dale un beso a papá Harry y yo te acompañaré hasta la salida, ¿vale?- la niña sonrió y corrió a abrazarme antes de volver junto a Sev-. Enseguida regreso- me dijo él, antes de salir con nuestra Esperanza.**

**Yo me acomodé en la cama satisfecho y fijé la vista una vez más en el arreglo de tulipanes. ¡Era tan hermoso!**

**-¿Te gustan?- preguntó Severus, que es ese momento regresaba a la habitación.**

**-Son preciosos, ¿los trajiste tu, verdad?- contesté, extendiendo mi mano hacia él en una muda invitación. Sev se acercó al ramo y sacó una tarjeta, antes de acercarse a mi cama, darme un beso y entregármela. Antes de abrir la tarjeta, le supliqué, haciéndole espacio en la cama-: Siéntate a mi lado, amor.**

**-No creo que al doberman que tienes por enfermera le guste mucho la idea- argumentó Severus.**

**-Estoy seguro que no va a decir nada, se nota que le caemos bien- puse mi cara de cachorrito, ya sabes, esa que no puede resistir, y él cedió y se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome. Enseguida me acomodé contra su pecho y abrí la tarjeta.**

_**Queridos Harry y Adam**_

_**Mil gracias por hacernos el Padre, Hija,**_

_**Esposo y Hermana más felices y orgullosos**_

_**de todo el ancho mundo.**_

_**Los amamos hasta el infinito**_

_**Severus y Esperanza **_

_**p.d: Papi, el león lo elegí yo, las flores son**_

**_de papá Severus. _**

**No imaginas el nudo de emoción que sentí al leer esas palabras. Fui incapaz de hablar, sólo pude mirar a Sev con los ojos anegados y darle un prolongado beso. Cuando al final nos separamos para respirar, le sonreí y señalé el bolso de la ropita de Adam.**

**-Amor, dentro del bolso hay una cajita negra, ¿querrías traerla?**

**Sev frunció ligeramente el ceño, intrigado, pero sin decir nada cumplió mi petición. Cuando fue a entregarme la caja, negué con un gesto.**

**Abrió la cajita y sacó la pulsera de plata en forma de serpiente que había en su interior.**

**-Merlín, es precioso- musitó, admirando su diseño contra la luz de la lamparita de noche-. Una obra de arte. ¿Es para mí? ¿Pero no entiendo, por qué?**

**-Esa pulsera la compré hace algunos años- le explique, mientras la tomaba de sus manos y se la ponía alrededor de la muñeca-, cuando no tenía ni siquiera una remota esperanza de que tu llegaras a quererme. Ya sabes, aquella navidad antes de casarnos.**

**-¿Y la has tenido guardada todos estos años?**

**-Estaba esperando un momento especial para dártela y este definitivamente lo es- me incliné y besé sus labios tiernamente-. Gracias, amor, por regalarme a Adam.**

**-Gracias a ti por regalarme una vida feliz. Te amo. **

**Te juro, Diario, que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo**

**Harry**

-Vaya, no tienen idea cuanto lamento tener que irme- Adam miró su reloj y frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia los gemelos-. Si su madre se pone ruda, cuento con que ustedes dos me defiendan.

-No te preocupes, papá- desestimó Frank, con un gesto de la mano-. Ya sabes que mamá ladra pero no muerde.

-Será a papá, porque a nosotros vaya que nos enseña los dientes a veces- lo contradijo su hermano.

-Y, por supuesto, ustedes no se lo merecen, ¿cierto?- replicó Adam con gesto serio-. Y no vuelvan a hablar así de su madre.

-Yo me voy con Adam- dijo Ron, levantándose y estirando los músculos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir, Ron?- lo invitó Harry con una sonrisa-. Así nos puedes acompañar mañana en la mañana a la villa, tienes mucho tiempo que no saludas a los amigos.

-¿Cómo que a la villa?- se escuchó a Frank, entre el murmullo de protesta de los otros chicos-. ¿Y el diario?

-El diario puede esperar unas horas- intervino Severus-. Llevan tres días sin salir de aquí, y luego sus madres se quejan que los tenemos encerrados.

-Pero queremos que el abuelito siga leyendo el diario- se lamentó Lisa.

-Hagamos algo- propuso Severus-. En la mañana vamos al pueblo, compran golosinas y saludamos a los amigos y almorzamos por allí, y en la tarde seguimos con el diario, ¿qué les parece?

-Si no hay más remedio- aceptó Mark a regañadientes hablando por todos.

-Y entonces, Ron, ¿te quedas?- insistió Harry a su amigo.

-De verdad quisiera pero no puedo, tengo una entrevista temprano con un jugador que queremos contratar.

-Además, quiero ir al campo a ultimar unos detalles para la ampliación y necesito que estés presente- intervino Adam.

-¿Pero puedo regresar, verdad?- más que una pregunta, lo de Ron fue una súplica-. Quisiera escuchar un poco más de ese diario.

-Sabes que ésta es tu casa y siempre eres bienvenido- replicó Severus.

-Pues capaz yo me doy otra vueltita también por aquí, aunque estoy seguro que esta vez me querrá acompañar Renne.

-Ay, no, papá, deja a mamá en casa- pidieron Frank con la voz y Mark con los ojos.

-Trataré- dijo Adam divertido, preparándose para salir.

-Pues ya que mañana en la mañana no hay lectura del diario, aprovecharé para visitar a Nicole- declaró Draco, mirando a sus abuelos-. ¿No les importa?

-Claro que no hijo, ve con tu chica- contestó Harry, y viendo que el joven quería decir algo más, preguntó-: ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

-Pues, pensaba si no les importaría que invitara a Nicole a escuchar un poquito del diario- preguntó tentativamente-. Si les molesta lo entenderé, se que lo que dice allí es muy íntimo.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Lisa alegre, la chica le caía muy bien-. Trae a Nicole, primo, por fa.

Harry y Severus intercambiaron miradas. Luego de un leve movimiento de cabeza de Harry, Severus tomó la palabra.

-Sabes que Nicole siempre es bienvenida en casa, puedes traerla cuando quieras.

-Y nosotros podremos traer a nuestras novias- preguntó Frank, burlón.

-Cuando logren una relación tan seria como la de Draco y Nicole, por supuesto que sí- contestó Harry.

-¿Y hablar de hijos, casa y demás?- Mark se horrorizó-. Ni loco.

Entre las risas por la cara de espanto de los gemelos, Ron y Adam se despidieron y Draco salió para llamar a su novia por la chimenea, mientras Severus se levantaba y ayudaba a Harry a pararse.

-Bueno, chicos, es mejor ir a dormir para poder salir temprano al pueblo- dijo el mago mayor, tomando el diario de Harry y encaminándose lentamente a la puerta-. Y no sigan protestando, ya saben que su abuelo dijo que no iba a leer más por esta noche- y con eso salieron del estudio, seguido por sus tres enfurruñados nietos.

ººººº

-Fue hermoso recordar todo lo del nacimiento de Adam- murmuró Severus, cuando Harry lo alcanzó en la cama y se arrebujó en su cálido abrazo.

-Sí, para mi también- admitió el mago más joven.

-¿Cuándo me vas a leer las partes que te saltaste?- preguntó Severus, mirándolo con picardía y señalando el diario.

-Cuando quieras- contestó Harry-, aunque si prefieres saca esa droga que inventaste y te lo demuestro- propuso, sugerente.

Severus lanzó una carcajada y lo apretó contra sí.

-Hoy no va a poder ser, estoy algo cansado. Pero mañana no te escapas.

Ante la respuesta Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a su pareja, no podía recordar una sóla vez, sin importar la circunstancia, en que Severus hubiera admitido que estaba cansado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, preocupado, notando en ese momento que se veía un poco demacrado.

-Sí, es sólo un poco de fatiga, nada que un buen sueño no pueda solucionar.

-¿Prefieres que nos quedemos en casa mañana?

-Por supuesto que no- negó Severus con énfasis-. Vamos a dormir y verás que mañana amanezco como nuevo.

-Vale- aceptó Harry, aunque internamente se prometió que si ese cansancio seguía iba a obligar a su pareja a hacerse unos exámenes. Se acercó más al otro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Sev.

-Buenas noches, amor.

Continuará…..

**Propaganda institucional , juas, juas**

**Les cuento, a quienes seguían mi historia Y algún día la felicidad, que al fin puse el epílogo, así que si no lo han leído, corran a leerlo.**

**Y para aquellos que jamás lo leyeron, si les gusta como escribo y los Sev/Harry, los invito a pasar por allí, les va a gustar**

**Mi enorme agradecimiento a Miss Andreina Snape, caro 2791, Carly McKinnon, BISHOUJO HENTAI, Ailuj y Tenshi lain. Por si acaso no me quiten la historia de la página, contestaré sus comentarios en un review del capítulo 15 esta noche. Por favor, revísenlo**

**Un beso enorme a todos**

**Ali**


	17. Chapter 17

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. 

Nota: en este relato no hay spoilers del 6to libro ni los habrá.

**Aquí les dejo otro cachito del regalo de cumpleaños de Aura. Nena, sigue siendo tuyo .**

**También quiero dedicárselo a mis otras dos partecitas en Alima21**

**Para Maria, esperando que tengas unas vacaciones muy, muy lindas .**

**Y para Lui, que salgas super bien en los exámenes .**

**Las quiero a todas**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 17 **

-Pues sigo insistiendo en que lo único que le falta a la villa en una tienda de trucos como la de los tíos- comentaba Frank, mientras se dirigían al estudio.

Era media tarde y todos venían contentos y animados. Se habían pasado la mañana en el pueblo, y entre los amigos que reencontraron y las tiendas que visitaron, por unas horas se habían olvidado incluso del diario.

Como la mañana había amanecido soleada, se encaminaron temprano hacia la villa. Mientras los más jóvenes se habían dedicado a recorrer la tienda de golosinas, la de música y videos mágicos, la de videojuegos y la heladería, Severus y Harry habían ido a la tienda de pociones, lugar imposible de evadir cuando estaba Severus presente, a la librería y a la cafetería del pueblo, donde habían pasado un buen rato charlando con los viejos amigos.

Al final, ambos grupos habían coincidido en la tienda de Quidditch donde el dueño, un amigo de muchos años de los patriarcas Snape, había invitado a la gente menuda a probar un nuevo modelo de escobas recién salidas del horno. Al momento, los muchachos, los nietos del dueño de la tienda, e incluso Harry, pese al ceño extremadamente fruncido de Severus, estaban enzarzados en un mini juego de Quidditch en el campo cercano a la tienda.

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando se sentaron a disfrutar un opíparo almuerzo, antes de regresar a la mansión, hinchados, felices y completamente reaprovisionados de golosinas para el resto de las vacaciones.

-Definitivamente- confirmó su gemelo-. No sé por que no se les ocurrió montar una sucursal de Trucos Weasley en Stillness.

-Porque como su nombre lo indica- replicó Severus-, es _Villa Tranquilidad._

-Una tienda como la de los gemelos- agregó Harry- la convertiría en _Madness Village._

-¿_Villa Locura?_ - dijo Mark-. Pues la verdad es que suena muy bien.

-Por lo contentos que vienen, supongo que la debieron pasar muy bien- comentó Draco, en cuanto el animado grupo entró en el estudio.

-Mucho- le aseguró Harry-. Nicole y tú debieron habernos alcanzado allí.

-Nicole- gritó Lisa, corriendo a abrazarla.

Nicole White era una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, de mediana estatura, de pelo castaño y ojos pardos, que siempre miraban con expresión bondadosa. Era una persona muy dulce, y su sonrisa tan sincera que era la fiel expresión de sus bellos sentimientos. Draco y ella se habían conocido en Hogwarts y llevaban ya tres años con una relación formal; una gran locura, en opinión de los gemelos.

-Probamos las nuevas escobas que llegaron a la tienda del señor Reynolds en un juego de Quidditch- explicó Frank, mientras Nicole se dirigía a saludar a los ancianos-. Si las vieran, son absolutamente geniales. Hasta el abuelo Harry las probó.

-¿El abuelo montó en escoba y jugó Quidditch?- Draco alzó una ceja extrañado, observando a su abuelo, que en ese momento era abrazado y besado por Nicole. Luego miró a Severus-. ¿Y tú lo dejaste?

-Ni lo menciones- bufó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

-No te enojes, abuelo Severus- dijo Nicole, abrazando y besando al anciano-, estoy segura que el abuelo Harry fue muy precavido- se alejó ligeramente y se quedó mirando atentamente al mago mayor-. ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo decaído.

Mientras Harry se fijaba una vez más en su pareja con expresión preocupada, Severus movió una mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No es nada, hija. Sólo un poquito de cansancio por el paseo.

-Pues lo que tenemos que hacer para que descanses- propuso Mark, frotándose las manos-, es sentarnos cómodamente y empezar a leer el diario.

Severus, a quien no había pasado desapercibida la expresión preocupada de Harry, convino de inmediato para desviar su atención.

-Me parece excelente idea- condujo a su esposo a su diván de siempre y, sentándose, lo cobijo en sus brazos mientras le pasaba el diario que estaba sobre una mesita lateral.

-Les agradezco muchísimo que me hayan permitido escuchar un trocito del diario- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa, mientras ella y Draco se sentaban en el sofá cercano, y Lisa se ubicaba en la alfombra con los gemelos-. Draco está verdaderamente entusiasmado, se pasó la mañana hablándome de eso.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Harry sonrió a la joven-, sabes que tú eres una nieta más.

-Bueno, ahora todos calladitos- pidió Mark-. Abuelo, lee.

Con una última sonrisa divertida, Harry comenzó a leer.

**5 de Julio**

**Querido Diario**

**Vaya, medio año desde que hablamos por última vez. Adam ya cumplió seis meses y si vieras lo hermoso que está, pese que Sev se sigue lamentando porque es más que evidente que nuestro hijo heredó la nariz de los Snape.**

**Como te imaginarás, estos meses han sido absolutamente agitados, hemos estado girando entre pañales, biberones y llantos nocturnos, pero como en el caso de Esperanza, han sido absolutamente maravillosos.**

**Severus, como siempre, me ha ayudado un montón, especialmente en los primeros días, cuando yo estaba muy dolorido como para atender apropiadamente a mi bebé. Aún hoy día, muchas veces se levanta a darle de comer o cambiarle los pañales, mientras yo, como es mi costumbre, sigo dormido como un lirón.**

**Y mi Esperanza. Es tan increíblemente bello verla tratando de ayudarnos. Para que no se sienta alejada, le permitimos hacer cosas sencillas, como echarle talco a Adam cuando le cambiamos los pañales o ayudarnos a sostener el biberón mientras le damos de comer. Además, tratamos de mostrarle todo el tiempo lo mucho que la queremos y lo importante que es para nosotros, así como lo valiosa que es su ayuda para atender a Adam.**

**Para que entiendas lo hermosa que es nuestra relación familiar, te voy a contar lo que pasó hace unos pocos días. Escucha.**

**_Harry se despertó con una sensación de frialdad._ _Sin abrir los ojos, estiró el brazo hacia el lado de la cama donde dormía Severus y lo encontró vacío, aunque aún permanecía cierta tibieza en las sábanas, por lo que dedujo que no hacía mucho que su pareja se había levantado._**

_**Abrió los ojos con lentitud; la oscuridad profunda sólo era paliada por una pequeña vela flotante que pendía sobre la mesita de noche del lado de Severus. De repente, escuchó un sonido atenuado proveniente de la salita. Aguzó el oído, tratando de identificarlo, ¿aquello era música?**_

_**Muy intrigado, se levantó y se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la salita familiar. Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y se detuvo en el umbral, mudo de asombro y henchido de amor.**_

_**En medio de la salita, iluminado solamente por las llamas de la chimenea, Severus, vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama y el negro cabello peinado en una coleta, bailaba meciéndose al son de una suave música muggle que salía de un rincón; en sus brazos, un Adam medio dormido se acurrucaba feliz contra su pecho, la carita enterrada en el cuello de su padre.**_

_**-Se ven hermosos- escuchó una vocecita a sus pies.**_

_**Sorprendido, bajó la mirada y encontró a Esperanza, sentada en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y enfundada en su pijama de ositos, y que lo miraba sonriente. Al momento, estaba sentado también en el piso y con la pequeña cobijada en su regazo.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí, mi niña?- preguntó Harry, besando su pelo oscuro.**_

**_-Me dio sed e iba a la cocina por un vaso de leche- explicó la pequeña, rebujándose contra el pecho de Harry-. Entonces los vi. Adam lloraba y papá Severus puso música suavecita y empezó a hablarle, mientras bailaba. Al ratito, Adam dejó de llorar pero papá siguió bailando. Se veían tan hermosos, papi- la niña sonrió enternecida-. Por eso me quedé aquí, observándolos._**

_**-Tú si que eres hermosa, mi amor- musitó Harry, besando su carita sonrosada.**_

_**En eso, la música cesó y Severus dio la vuelta, con Adam ya dormido en sus brazos, y miró asombrado al resto de su familia, que los miraba sonrientes sentados en la alfombra.**_

_**-¿Qué hacen ahí?- susurró extrañado, cuando se acercó a ellos.**_

_**-Los mirábamos- repuso Esperanza, sonriente.**_

**_-Y los amábamos- completó Harry, mirando a sus dos hombres con el rostro inundado de amor. _**

-Se veían tan hermosos, bailando juntos a la luz de las llamas- recordó Harry con añoranza, mientras Severus le daba un tierno beso.

-Draco tenía razón- musitó Nicole, mirándolos enternecida-, ese diario es hermoso. Lástima no haber podido escuchar desde el principio

-Vas a tener que sacar copias para toda la familia- propuso Mark.

-Ni muerto- aseguró Harry, antes de seguir, mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

**Cuando estaban a punto de cumplirse los tres meses que me habían dado de reposo por el parto, se nos presentó un gran problema. Yo tendría que empezar a trabajar si no quería perder mi puesto en el hospital y Severus, entre Hogwarts y sus investigaciones, apenas tenía un momento libre en el día. Entonces, ¿con quién dejábamos a los niños?**

**La idea de llevarlos con Molly no era una opción, ya suficiente tenía la pobre con atender a Richard y María, y Remus y Bill tenían sus clases. Tampoco queríamos poner a Esperanza en una escuela muggle, Sev desconfía de ellas por naturaleza y la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo muy buenos recuerdos del mundo muggle. Estábamos en un verdadero predicamento.**

**Entonces llegó la solución a nuestros problemas de quien menos te imaginarías. Después de graduarse en Hogwarts, Ginny y Luna habían pedido permiso en el Ministerio para estudiar en una Institución muggle una carrera que no existía en las universidades mágicas, Psicopedagogía Infantil. Su idea era adaptar esos conocimientos al mundo mágico y fundar una escuela infantil, donde se entrenaría a los niños desde el parvulario hasta que tuvieran edad para ingresar a Hogwarts; sería una institución absolutamente innovadora, pues no había nada en su estilo dentro del mundo mágico.**

**Cuando entraron a su segundo año de carrera empezaron su peregrinar por el Ministerio, conscientes de cuánto les iba a costar convencerlos de las ventajas de su propuesta y que les dieran permiso para crear su escuela.**

**Su lucha no fue en vano, y cuando estábamos a punto de desesperación sobre qué hacer con los niños, les llegó el permiso. De inmediato pusieron manos a la obra; Apoyadas por los gemelos, rentaron una casita en las afueras de Hogsmeade y entre todos les ayudamos a conseguir el mobiliario y los implementos que necesitaban para empezar: escritorios, pizarrones, material didáctico, mesas de trabajo, incluso unas cuantas cunas y un par de corrales inmensos. Molly se unió a la empresa con entusiasmo, así que entre las tres estaban facultadas para encargarse de un grupo importante de niños. **

**Sobra decir que Esperanza, Maria, Adam y Richard fueron los primeros alumnos en inscribirse, pero no los únicos. Tal ha sido el éxito que tienen, que tuvieron que contratar a tiempo parcial tres estudiantes de Psicopedagogía, dos chicas y un chico, que seguramente pasaran a engrosar el plantel de profesores en cuanto se gradúen. Por cierto, también pertenezco a la plantilla de la escuela, soy el medimago oficial y la chimenea de mi consultorio está conectada directamente con la de ellas por cualquier accidente que pueda acontecer.**

**Mi consultorio, si lo vieras, es relativamente pequeño pero para mi representa un mundo. Sev, Remus y Bill me ayudaron a decorarlo; por un lado tiene un toque personal, con algunas fotos, cuadros y adornos de buen gusto, pero por el otro tiene detalles infantiles, que permiten a los niños que van a consulta sentirse cómodos, claro, en la medida de lo posible.**

**Pobres mis pacientes, el primer día todos vienen tan asustados; sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que, cuando regresan por una segunda cita, vienen mucho más calmados, sus madres dicen que es porque yo les inspiro confianza.**

**Además de la consulta de rutina, que es todas las mañanas, algunas tardes y noches tengo guardia en emergencia. Los primeros días estaba francamente aterrado, no tienes idea de las cosas terribles que se ven allí. Aún así amo a mis pequeños pacientes, cada vez estoy más convencido que elegí la profesión correcta.**

**Hermione montó un pequeño despacho, donde ofrece sus servicios para defender a los semi- humanos o criaturas no humanas ante los abusos que cometen contra ellas. La verdad, Sev y yo, y creo que todos los demás, tememos que no le vaya a ir demasiado bien. Y no es porque ella no sea buena en lo que hace, que es excelente, sino porque sus defendidos son habitualmente seres muy pobres y con una precaria posición social, mientras que aquellos que los atacan son poderosos e influyentes. Como dice Ron, nunca será rica pero al menos es feliz.**

**Por lo menos el negocio que tienen Ron y los gemelos va viento en popa, por lo cual Hermione y Ron disfrutan de una posición holgada. No tienes idea de cuanto me alegra ver que mi amigo ya no tiene esa espada de Democles que era su pobreza guindando sobre su cabeza, y puede dar a su familia y a él mismo, la vida que tanto merecen.**

**Por ahora no te cuento más, voy a ver a Adam, que tiene un cabreo que hasta aquí llegan sus gritos**

**Harry **

-Y pensar que hoy en día el colegio de Tía Ginny es famoso e incluso ha sido imitado en otos países- comentó Draco.

-Pues empezaron con la uñas- explicó Harry-. Los dos primeros años fueron muy difíciles.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Tía Hermione?- agregó Frank-. Gracias a ella fueron cambiadas muchas leyes en el mundo mágico y sus casos son estudiados en el pensum de la carrera de Derecho Mágico.

-Yo siempre supe que la pequeña sabelotodo llegaría a ser alguien muy importante- confesó Severus, con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Desde pequeña tuvo madera, fue y siempre será, la bruja más lista que tuve el gusto de conocer.

-En realidad, su carrera despegó hacia la estratosfera a raíz del caso de Remus- comentó Harry.

-Sí, realmente fue brillante- convino Severus.

Todos se quedaron callados, recordando a la hermosa e inteligente bruja que tanto habían amado. Sin decir nada más, Harry abrió nuevamente el diario y comenzó a leer.

**27 de Septiembre **

**Querido Diario.**

**Uy, ya Adam tiene tres años cumplidos así que hace ya más de dos años y medio que no escribo en tus páginas. Lo siento, juro que no te olvido pero la vida corre tan rápido, que a veces no da tiempo a sentarse y meditar.**

**Muchas cosas han pasado en estos años, pero lo más importante es que la familia se ha visto agrandada con un nuevo miembro, Nathaniel Snape Potter. Mi hijo nació el 15 de Julio y en estos momentos es un hermoso y revoltoso bebé de dos meses, con los ojos oscuros y, como no, la nariz de Severus, y con un pelo negro, bastante abundante para su edad, y que a todas vistas apunta a ser tan rebelde como el mío. Pobre mi niño, no pegó una.**

**Supongo que te sorprenderá que después de la pataleta que hizo Sev para el nacimiento Adam, yo me haya vuelto a embarazar. Para ser sincero, ni yo entiendo cómo sucedió. Lo cierto es que siempre deseé una gran familia, una como la de Herm y Ron, que para entonces también tenían un par de gemelos. Adam tenía casi dos años y me pareció que si íbamos a aumentar la familia, era mejor hacerlo ya. Así que tomé valor y fui a hablar con Severus.**

**_Harry se acercó al laboratorio de Severus en las mazmorras y se quedó largo rato en la puerta, todavía tratando de definir cómo iba a plantearle a su esposo el deseo que ardía en su corazón. Temía que Severus se negara rotundamente; si eso ocurría lo aceptaría, pero sabía que siempre le quedaría la tristeza de no haber podido tener otro bebé. Recurriendo a todo su valor Gryffindor, levantó la mano y tocó la puerta de madera._**

_**-Pase- escuchó la voz desde el interior.**_

_**Cuando entró al laboratorio, pudo observar que había tres calderos con pociones cocinándose a fuego lento. Su esposo estaba inclinado sobre uno de ellos, tomando la temperatura.**_

_** - Enseguida lo atiendo- Severus habló sin alzar la mirada, mientras anotaba unos datos en una tablilla que tenía en la mano.**_

_**-Si estás muy ocupado puedo volver después.**_

_**Sorprendido, Severus levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.**_

_**-No, dame sólo un minuto, termino de hacer unas anotaciones y soy todo tuyo, estas pociones deben hervir al menos dos horas.**_

**_Harry se dedicó a curiosear por el laboratorio. Se rió internamente, pensando cuanto había detestado el Laboratorio de Pociones durante su adolescencia y cuanto le agradaba ahora. El sitio se parecía a su esposo, aparentaba ser frío y triste cuando lo observabas a la distancia, pero era cálido y acogedor cuando te permitías conocerlo._**

_**Adosados a las paredes de piedra, podían verse pulcramente ordenados los calderos y demás utensilios de pociones, así como los ingredientes. En un gabinete especial cerrado con magia, se encontraban los ingredientes muy costosos, y en otro, protegido con unas puertas de vidrio, estaban las diferentes muestras obtenidas como resultado de los estudios para mejorar la Poción Matalobos. **_

_**Traspasando una puerta, se encontró en un rinconcito más acogedor, el estudio de Severus. Un escritorio de caoba y un par de cómodos sillones, frente a una chimenea que, dado que estaban a finales de Agosto, en ese momento se encontraba apagada. Harry sonrió, pensando en cuantas veces se había sentado en esos sillones a estudiar, mientras Severus trabajaba en su escritorio y Esperanza jugaba con Adam en la alfombra. Quería otro bebé, era definitivo.**_

_**-Ya estoy- Severus entró y abrazó a su pareja por detrás, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y besándolo con avaricia-. ¿Y a que debo el placer de su visita, señor Potter?- a medida que hablaba, iba empujando a Harry, hasta acostarlo en la alfombra y tenderse sobre él-. Te extrañé- y con eso tomó su boca en un beso apasionado.**_

**_-Eso es evidente- rió Harry, aferrando su cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué me extrañaste tanto?- los dedos febriles de ambos hacían que las ropas desaparecieran con mucha rapidez._**

**_-¿Creerías que no lo sé?- las manos acariciaban los cuerpos ya desnudos, mientras Severus frotaba su erección una y otra vez contra la de su pareja-. Lo cierto es que he pasado toda la tarde anhelando tenerte entre mis brazos, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte - ya el mago mayor había convocado un frasco de lubricante y su dedo jugueteaba en la entrada de Harry._**

_**Harry abrió las piernas, permitiendo que un dedo de Severus se deslizara con facilidad en su interior, seguido muy pronto por otros dos. Mientras su esposo lo dilataba cuidadosamente, un jadeante Harry logró preguntar.**_

**_-¿Por casualidad estuviste trabajando con algún afrodisíaco?_**

_**Sin detener el trabajo de sus manos, Severus se inclinó y mordisqueó una tetilla de su pareja.**_

**_-Ya que lo mencionas, estuve manipulando testículos de Dragón- Severus se colocó entre la piernas del joven y frotó su pene contra la cálida entrada, mientras fuertes jadeos de anticipación llenaban el aire-, es un potente afrodisíaco. _**

**_-Benditos sean los dragones- musitó Harry, mientras su esposo se abría paso en su interior y comenzaba a moverse suavemente, permitiendo que su pareja se acostumbrase a su intrusión._**

_**Entonces no hubo más palabras y todo se aceleró cual un calidoscopio fuera de control. Los suspiros y los jadeos se unieron a los ruegos y los gemidos, mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, hasta que todo el universo explotó, dejando solamente el relax del deseo satisfecho y la certeza del amor incólume. Poco después, Severus se deslizó fuera de Harry y lo besó amorosamente.**_

_**-¿Y para qué me buscabas?**_

_**Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente. Se sentía tan completo que estaba seguro que nada podría salir mal, así que mientras acariciaba el rostro de Severus, musitó:**_

_**-Verás, yo sé que tú tuviste serias reticencias sobre mi embarazo, y entendí tus razones- el mago mayor fue a hablar pero Harry alzó una mano-. Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que has estado muy temeroso por mí, pero ya ves que todo salió bien- se acercó y besó suavemente a su pareja-. Y yo deseo tanto una gran familia que me preguntaba…- dudo ligeramente, pero pronto terminó-. Sev, yo quisiera que tuviéramos otro bebé.**_

_**-Sí- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.**_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?- Harry tenía la boca abierta por el asombro.**_

**_-Dije que sí, mi amor- Severus tomó al aturdido joven en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho-. Sí quiero que tengamos otro bebé._**

**Como verás, Sev jamás dejará de sorprenderme. Tomé nuevamente la poción fertilizante y me embaracé enseguida; mi embarazo fue grandioso, sobre todo porque Severus volvió a sufrir las náuseas por mí, aunque esta vez creo que mi sentido de supervivencia me alertó y no fui tan molesto con los antojos como en el embarazo de Adam.**

**Esperanza se puso feliz y, al igual que hizo con Adam, se ha tomado con mucha seriedad su puesto de hermana mayor. Adam sí se puso algo celosillo al principio y hacía berrinches y tal, pero ya las aguas volvieron a su cauce y también está muy contento con su hermanito.**

**Eso sí, éste va a ser el último heredero Snape-Potter, ya tres son suficiente para nosotros.**

**Harry **

-Si hubieras sabido entonces que en tu camino aún quedaba Tía Eli- comentó Draco con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Eli fue bastante inesperada- musitó Harry con cierto tono de añoranza.

-Pero no por eso menos amada- agregó Severus-. De hecho, demasiado buena salió con tanta gente consintiéndola, empezando por sus hermanos- observó a sus nietos con mirada aguileña-. Y no se les vaya a ocurrir contarle que yo dije eso.

-Abuelo Harry, ¿y por qué te quedaste un buen rato mirando el diario sin decir nada?- preguntó Nicole, intrigada.

-Ya te acostumbraras, primita- se burló Frank, mientras los demás chicos reían-. Cada vez que en ese diario hay escrita alguna escena escabrosa, el abuelo Harry se la salta.

-Vale agregar, que ha hecho unos cuantos saltos desde que empezó a leer- agregó Mark.

-Ah, no molesten- dijo Harry, ruborizado, y empezó a leer nuevamente.

**21 de Julio **

**Querido Diario**

**Ya Nathan cumplió su primer año de vida y está de un hermoso que ni te cuento… y de un terrible también, es un absoluto diablillo. Lo peor es que es tan simpático que al momento logra que todos perdonen sus diabluras.**

**Para celebrar le hicimos una fiesta sólo con la familia, con una inmensa torta de chocolate, su preferida. Claro, cuando digo sólo con la familia no implica que la fiesta fuera pequeña; muy por el contrario, nuestra familia ha crecido muchísimo. Estaban los niños nuestros, los de Ron y Hermione, los de los gemelos, la de Ginny y Neville, quienes se casaron hace dos años, algún día te contaré cómo fue eso. También estaba un sobrino de Minerva que estaba pasando unos días en el castillo y los hijos de Seamus y Parvati, cuyo contacto no perdimos estos años.**

**La reunión estuvo muy bien, los niños corrieron, rieron, rompieron la piñata y se atiborraron de dulces y pastel. Como ya es costumbre, Bill se vistió de payaso e inventó juegos y bromas con los pequeños.**

**Pero esta vez nuestro payaso estaba extraño, como ansioso, y se quedaba mirando a los niños con añoranza. Y no sólo él, Remus también. Cuando terminó la fiesta y los niños ajenos hubieron marchado y los nuestros estaban rendidos de cansancio en sus camas, Severus y yo nos sentamos en la salita de nuestros aposentos, en compañía de Remus y Bill, pues les habíamos pedido que se quedaran para una última copa. Queríamos saber qué estaba pasando a esos dos.**

**_-Remus, Bill, ¿qué van a tomar?- preguntó Harry, que parado al lado del barcito estaba sirviendo un brandy para Severus y un licor de almendras para él._**

_**-¿Tienes licor de café?- preguntó Bill.**_

_**-Por supuesto- confirmó Harry, y se giró hacia Remus.**_

**_-Yo voto también por un brandy- pidió éste con una sonrisa._**

**_Después que todos estaban cómodamente instalados con sus respectivas bebidas, Harry arrebujado en los brazos de Severus en un diván y Remus y Bill tensos y nerviosos en el sofá de enfrente, Severus espetó sin darle más vueltas._**

_**-A ver, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?**_

_**-Tan directo como siempre, ¿no Severus?- Remus sonrió levemente, con una sonrisa cálida.**_

_**-Ya me conocen- dijo el Maestro de Pociones-. ¿Entonces?**_

**_-Remus y yo hemos estado conversando- esta vez fue la voz de Bill la que se escuchó. Miró fijamente a sus amigos y musitó-. Quisiéramos intentar tener un bebé._**

**_Harry y Severus se quedaron mirando asombrados a la pareja, ninguno de los dos había manifestado con anterioridad el deseo de tener un bebé._**

_**-¿Un bebé?- Harry fue el primero en reaccionar-. Pero esa es una maravillosa idea.**_

_**-De todas maneras, les anticipo que Remus no podrá ser el portador, la Poción Matalobos tendría efectos nefastos para el niño- explicó Severus.**_

**_-Lo sabemos y no hay problema, se embarazaría Bill. Pero queríamos saber… - la voz de Remus tenía un tono de preocupación, mientras se dirigía a Severus-. ¿Crees que el hecho de que yo esté tomando la poción pueda afectar al bebé, aunque el portador sea Bill?_**

_**-En absoluto- aseguró Severus con una sonrisa-. En ese aspecto Bill puede embarazarse sin preocupación. De hecho, aunque no lo he comprobado, lo más posible es que el consumo de la poción evite que el bebé herede tu licantropía.**_

_**-¿Y cuándo van a embarazarse?- Harry estaba francamente entusiasmado.**_

_**-Mañana mismo vamos a hablar con William- Bill deslizó su mano temblorosa entre las de su pareja.**_

**_-Genial, pronto tendremos un nuevo miembro en nuestra gran familia- declaró Harry efusivo, mientras abrazaba a quien era como un padre para él y a la pareja de éste. _**

**Pero tristemente tal maravilla nunca podrá ocurrir. Luego de examinar a Bill, William descubrió que tiene una malformación genética que, en caso de embarazo, le impediría desarrollar el canal de nacimiento, es completamente imposible que tenga un bebé y no tienes idea como nos duele eso.**

**Al menos tienen un montón de sobrinos que los adoran.**

**Harry **

Harry detuvo la lectura y levantó la vista; toda su familia estaba triste y pensativa, imaginando lo que debía haber sido para sus magníficos y joviales tíos recibir una noticia tan ingrata. Sin decir una palabra, pasó la página y retomó la lectura.

**8 de Junio**

**Querido Diario**

**Este ha sido otro año muy movido. Severus terminó de perfeccionar la Poción Matalobos, pero antes de darle la patente y el permiso de elaboración, el Departamento de Salud Mágica Internacional exigió el desarrollo de pruebas con sujetos de investigación.**

**Para ello instalaron un laboratorio especial en Ucrania, financiado por una fundación que se dedica a la defensa de criaturas mágicas desprotegidas (un par de locos maravillosos como Hermione, supongo) y empezaron a hacer pruebas con animales, paso necesario antes de hacer pruebas con licántropos; lo que han hecho con Remus no es valido ni legal, pues no tenía los permisos correspondientes.**

**Esto suponía un gran trabajo y muchos viajes de Severus a Ucrania, por lo cual decidió renunciar a Hogwarts y dedicarse a tiempo completo a la investigación. Por suerte, la Fundación le ofreció un sueldo más que considerable y hoy día, entre eso y lo que yo gano en San Mungo, podemos seguir viviendo holgadamente, sin necesidad de recurrir a nuestros respectivos patrimonios.**

**Ante la renuncia de Sev a Hogwarts se nos presentó la disyuntiva de encontrar un lugar para vivir, algo que debo confesar yo venía deseando desde hacía algún tiempo. No podíamos vivir en la mansión de Escocia pues quedaba demasiado lejos de la escuela de los niños y a todos nos gustaba el ambiente cercano a Hogwarts, así que compramos una casa en Hogsmeade. Es muy hermosa y antigua, de dos pisos, con techo a dos aguas y las paredes laterales y trasera cubiertas de hiedra. Al frente hay un lindo jardín que en primavera se llena de flores de mil colores y en la parte de atrás un amplio terreno donde los niños pueden correr y disfrutar a sus anchas e incluso posee un pequeño estanque, donde se puede nadar en días cálidos y patinar en invierno.**

**Ha sido un buen cambio y los niños están muy felices, especialmente porque Herm y Ron, siguiendo nuestro ejemplo, se mudaron a la propiedad de al lado. Por cierto, Sev mencionó algo sobre Esperanza y Richard que no entendí y luego gruñó, no sé qué le pueda pasar.**

**Herm sigue luchando con su pequeña oficina y poco a poco ha ido ganándose el respeto de la comunidad legal del mundo mágico. No ha sido muy afortunada en los casos importantes que le ha tocado tratar, las influencias y el poder la derrotaron, pero igual ha logrado cosas que otro mago no hubiera podido obtener. Sigue luchando y dice que algún día lograra que el mundo mágico sea más justo. Admiro su fe.**

**En cuanto a mi trabajo, cada día lo disfruto más. Hice una especialización en Detección y Tratamiento de Cáncer Mágico. Es duro que ni veas, cuando esos pobres niños enfermos llegan a mí por primera vez, siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos. Pero luego, cuando se curan o al menos se mejoran y los veo sonreír de nuevo, se reconstruye pedacito a pedacito, mucho más fortalecido que antes. No tienes idea de cuánto he aprendido de mis pequeños pacientes, de su fe y fortaleza, de cómo se aferran a la vida con uñas y dientes y cómo, bien orientados, logran enfrentar su enfermedad con optimismo.**

**Por cierto, además del trabajo en San Mungo, tengo una obligación adicional que disfruto muchísimo, todo gracias a Pansy. Déjame contarte.**

**_Harry estaba_ _en su consultorio revisando los análisis de uno de sus pacientes y sonriendo con satisfacción, al parecer la enfermedad había remitido completamente. En eso, un toque ligero en la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza y fijara su complacido semblante en su secretaria._**

_**-¿Viste esto?- preguntó, mientras alzaba la carpeta y sonreía-. Parece que el pequeño Peter está curado.**_

_**-Así parece- la chica también sonreía, sabía por experiencia cuan feliz hacía a su jefe que uno de sus pequeños se curara.**_

_**-Llama a la señora Miller y cítala para esta misma tarde, ya quiero ver la carita de Peter cuando se los diga.**_

_**-Enseguida- la joven bruja giró para marcharse y de repente se detuvo, recordando a lo que había venido en primer lugar-. Doctor Harry, afuera lo está esperando la señorita Parkinson.**_

_**-¿Pansy?- la sonrisa de Harry se amplió-. Hazla pasar enseguida.**_

_**Un momento después, la rubia y esbelta Slytherin entraba sonriente.**_

_** -Vaya que te vendes cara, mujer- la saludó Harry, dándole un abrazo y un beso.**_

_**-Pues lo mismo podría decir de ti- contestó la joven-. Al menos yo he ido a la escuela de Ginny a ver a los chicos, pero tú de mi, si te he visto no me acuerdo.**_

**_-No me regañas- pidió Harry, mientras la guiaba a un cómodo sillón que había en un lateral del consultorio-. Lo sé, soy un ingrato, pero aunque no es una excusa, ya sabes todo el trabajo que tengo- se quedó mirándola fijamente y cambió súbitamente a una expresión seria-. ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso estás enferma?_**

_**-Para nada, ¿es que acaso una chica no puede visitar a los amigos sin motivo?**_

_**-Que nos conocemos, Pansy- Harry le brindó otra cálida sonrisa-. ¿Cuál es el problema?**_

_**-En realidad no es un problema sino una propuesta- la chica dudó un momento-. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo pero…**_

_**Harry observó su duda y la animó a continuar.**_

_**-¿Una Slytherin de pura cepa dudando? ¡Merlín me proteja!- Harry alargó el brazo y tomó su blanca mano con afecto-. Anda, desembucha.**_

_**-Pues verás, hace un par de meses me encontré con Millicent, no sé si la recordarás, iba conmigo a Slytherin.**_

_**-Muy levemente, era una chica más bien robusta, ¿no?**_

_**Pansy se rió.**_

_**-Estás siendo suave para lo que era Milli en aquella época, pero ahora no la reconocerías, adelgazó e hizo un tratamiento de belleza, está impresionante.**_

_**-¿Pero supongo que no habrás venido hasta aquí para alabarme la belleza de tu amiga, no?**_

_**-Tan impaciente como siempre- lo regañó Pansy, riendo-. Bueno, el hecho es que el esposo de Milli pertenece a la Junta Directiva de un orfanato y ella me llevó al centro. Si los vieras. Harry, son tan frágiles y desvalidos, y están tan desprotegidos. Hay varias personas trabajando en el orfanato, todas de forma gratuita, y también varios que ofrecen donativos periódicamente, pero todo resulta poco, sus necesidades son muchas.**_

_**-¿Y el Ministerio no ayuda?**_

_**-Para nada, con o sin Voldemort, esos burócratas son unos inútiles.**_

_**-Pues en lo que pueda ayudar lo haré con gusto. Estoy seguro que Severus no se negará a que aportemos una cantidad mensual y… **_

_**-En realidad te lo agradezco- lo cortó la joven- pero lo que necesito de ti es algo mucho más concreto. El mes pasado el doctor que nos ayudaba con los pequeños tuvo que mudarse a Francia, así que nos quedamos sin medimago. ¿Me preguntaba si tu querrías el puesto? Se que no hay paga y es más trabajo para ti pero…**_

_**-Acepto- la cortó Harry.**_

_**-¿Aceptas?**_

**_-Por supuesto- el hombre sonrió y tomó sus manos-. A partir de ahora cuentas con un medimago a bordo._**

**Es una tarea hermosa. En principio voy un sábado cada quince días y les hago una revisión general, y también me pueden llamar en cualquier momento que se requiera con urgencia. Ni veas lo maravillosos que son los niños del orfanato y todos ocultan historias tan tristes que se te encogería el corazón.**

**Al principio iba yo sólo a mis visitas sabatinas, pero al cabo de pocas semanas, Severus y los niños empezaron a acompañarme, y no sólo ellos, de vez en cuando también vienen Ron y Hermione, o Remus y Bill, con los bolsillos repletos de golosinas para los niños. Pero lo mejor, o lo peor según se mire, es cuando van los gemelos; eso aterroriza a las responsables del lugar porque siempre llegan cargados de un montón se bromas, a cada cual peor, y arman un alboroto de mil demonios.**

**Por cierto que nos pusimos todos de acuerdo y este domingo, junto con Pansy, Millicent y su esposo, los vamos a llevar a un parque de diversiones muggle y luego a comer hamburguesas y perros calientes. Te juro que compadezco a los empleados del McDonald, especialmente porque Fred y George están incluidos en el paquete.**

**Harry**

-Es increíble que aún hoy día persista esa fuerte relación que tienen con los chicos del orfanato- musitó Nicole, con una sonrisa-. Es una gran labor la que han hecho con esos niños.

-El mayor mérito es de Pansy, ella es la que ha trabajado con más fuerza por sacarlos adelante- comentó Harry-. Y todos ellos se han convertido en personas de bien.

-De hecho, muchos magos y brujas destacados han salido de allí- agregó Severus.

Sintiendo un leve cansancio en la voz de su pareja, Harry levantó la vista hacia el.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño preocupado-. Si estás muy cansado podemos dejar esto para mañana.

-Por supuesto que no- desestimó el mago mayor-, me siento perfectamente y los chicos está muy entretenidos, así que sigue leyendo.

No del todo convencido, Harry retomó la lectura.

**25 de Enero **

**Querido Diario**

**Gran Merlín, Sev y yo ya cumplimos diez años de casados, como pasa el tiempo. Para celebrarlo, Sev me invitó a un crucero por el Caribe. Sí, como lo oyes. Es lo que se llamaría el último grito en diversión mágica. Unos cuantos enajenados con dinero, como dice Severus, crearon una compañía muggle y compraron unos cuantos barcos de paseo. Lo brillante de la idea, es que ofrecen viajes tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mágico, de manera que los magos y brujas tienen garantizado un viaje donde pueden hacer magia sin preocupaciones y no resultan extraños para los muggles, pues ellos tienen sus propios viajes.**

**Si vieras cómo se están forrando. Y con razón, pasamos siete días deliciosos. Partimos justo el primero de Enero, dejando a Remus y Bill encargados de nuestros niños. Al principio confieso que tenía algo de remordimientos, pero los olvide en cuanto nos aparecimos en el muelle.**

**El barco es una maravilla, parece una ciudad flotante. Tiene restaurantes, piscinas, casino, salas de juego. Severus reservó el mejor camarote que consiguió, de hecho, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le habrá costado. Es una preciosidad, decorado en tonos grises y azules, tiene una cama obscenamente grande tratándose de un barco, y un pequeño balconcito desde donde parece que puedes tocar el mar con la punta de los dedos.**

**Nos hemos pasado las mañanas visitando las islas en las que atracaba el crucero y bañándonos en sus playas, con un mar tan transparente que parecía cristal, o descansando en la piscina mientras probábamos unas bebidas tropicales realmente deliciosas. En las tardes nos dedicamos a recorrer las diferentes diversiones que ofrece el barco, incluso entramos al casino y aprendí a jugar ruleta, y creo que ya puedo confesarme un vicioso total de ese juego.**

**Por las noches nos vestíamos elegantemente e íbamos al comedor principal, para luego recorrer los espectáculos y salas de baile. No tienes idea lo romántico que era bailar abrazado a Severus era la cubierta del barco, mientras bebíamos champange bajo la luz de la luna, para regresar a nuestro camarote y amarnos hasta el amanecer. **

**Merlín, ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida.**

**Harry **

**-**Por lo visto la pasaron muy bien en ese viaje- se burlo Frank, tratando de picar a sus abuelos, pero ninguno de los dos se dio por aludido.

-No tienes idea- fue la simple respuesta de Severus mientras Harry volvía a leer.

**26 de Agosto**

**Estoy de los nervios, en pocos días mi pequeña va a empezar sus estudios en Hogwarts. ¿Te imaginas? La veo tan grande y casi ni lo creo.**

**Estamos todos acelerados. Ya fuimos a comprarle sus útiles y adquirió su varita; me sentí tan orgulloso cuando la vi empuñarla con firmeza en la tienda. Ahora la pregunta de los sesenta mil galeones es a qué Casa va a asistir. **

**Tú me dirás que no hay ningún misterio en eso, que lo más seguro es que asista a Slytherin como sus padres; pero no te creas, de hecho, Sev paso unos días con un disgusto mayúsculo porque Esperanza dijo que quería ir a Gryffindor. Espera y te cuento.**

**_-No lo puedo creer- se lamentaba el antiguo Profesor de Pociones-. ¿Por qué quiere ir a Gryffindor?_**

_**-No te mortifiques- lo consolaba Harry un poco cansado, pues su pareja ya llevaba varios días con esa cantaleta-, debe ser por una tontería. Además, no es tan grave que quiera ir a Gry.**_

_**-¿Cómo que no?- Severus estaba realmente molesto-. Draco y Blaise pertenecieron a Slytherin, sus genes son Slytherin. ¿Por qué no quiere ir allí? Debe ser por algo que yo hice.**_

**_-No seas bobo, lo más seguro es que quiera estar en la misma casa de Richard o algo así- al ver que su esposo seguía enfurruñado, Harry tomó una decisión. Se dirigió a la ventana y llamó a Esperanza, quien estaba practicando movimientos con su varita en la parte de atrás de la casa, mientras Adam y Nathan jugaban en el césped._**

_**-¿Si, papi?- preguntó la jovencita cuando llegó a la sala donde estaban sus padres.**_

_**-Verás, tu papá Severus y yo tenemos una curiosidad- preguntó Harry, sonriente-. ¿Por qué quieres ir a Gryffindor? ¿Por qué piensas que Richard va a ir allí y no quieres alejarte?**_

_**-Eso en parte, papi- contestó, mirándolos fijamente-, pero no es la principal razón.**_

_**-¿Entonces?**_

_**-Simple, me encanta el rojo- replicó, con una incipiente coquetería que mostró a sus padres que ya entraba en la adolescencia, antes de girarse hacia Severus-. Siento no querer ir a Sly, papá, pero es que el verde me va fatal.**_

_**Y sin agregar nada más, dio la vuelta y salió nuevamente de la casa, dejando a Severus mudo de asombro y a Harry muerto de la risa /i **_

**Lo dicho, a mi niña le gusta el rojo.**

**Harry **

A ese punto todos estaban retorciéndose de la risa.

-No le veo la gracia, yo pasé unos días terribles y todo porque a Esperanza le sentaba mal el verde- su tono se percibía realmente agotado.

-Severus, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?- Harry se inclinó y tocó su frente-. Merlín, estás sudando frío.

-No te preocupes, es sólo un ligero mareo- el mago recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, sintiendo que fallaban sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo que un ligero mareo?- Harry incorporó ligeramente a su pareja y posó su cabeza en su pecho. Entonces lo sintió. Severus era un peso muerto, se acababa de desmayar-. Dios, Severus- llamó, tratando de reanimarlo-. Draco, corre, llama a tu padre, que venga enseguida- mientras el joven rubio corría a la chimenea, Harry musitó, acariciando el rostro de su pareja-. Resiste, mi amor, resiste.

Continuará

Bueno, ustedes querían conocer a Esperanza así que viene en camino.

Vale, antes que me liquiden, prometo que no voy matar a Sev, ya saben que adoro a mi viejito.

Eso sí, no garantizo qué pueda tener, tal vez sólo una gripe mágica o… Bueno, eso dependerá del humor de mi muso, habrá que tratar de que esté de buenas, muajajaja.

Si les gustó, ¿me pondrían un comentario?. Y si no les gustó…¿también?

Millones de gracias por sus comentarios a: **Ailuj, Chibi-Kaisie, Carly McKinnon, kaos-black, Mis Andreina Snape, caro 2791 y Bishoujo-Hentai, contestaré sus lindos reviews en un comentario en el cap. 16**

Los quiero un montón. Miles de besos


	18. Chapter 18

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. 

Nota: en este relato no hay spoilers del 6to libro ni los habrá.

**Bueno, dado que pusieron de muy buen humor a mi muso, podrán ver que no le hizo casi nada a Sev (que yo soy buena, no lo olviden). También les dejo la llegada de Vincent y su historia**

**Como ya saben esto sigue siendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Aura, que anda allá en la esquina. Saluda Aurita**

**Pero también quiero dedicárselos a todos ustedes, agradeciendo de corazón todo el apoyo que siguen dando a esta historia. Los quiero un montón.**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 18**

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Richard en cuanto salió de la chimenea con su maletín de medimago en la mano, mirando fijamente a su hijo quien, acompañado de Nicole, estaba nervioso, parado en mitad del salón.

Richard Weasley era un hombre alto y atlético, de pelo rojo muy corto y ojos marrones. En ese momento vestía un pantalón de dril, una franela vieja y unas sandalias de estar en casa; en cuanto había recibido la llamada urgente de su hijo, había salido volando tal cual estaba.

-Es el abuelo Severus- explicó Draco, mientras lo guiaba apresuradamente al estudio-. Sufrió un desmayo.

Richard, Draco y Nicole entraron cual tromba al estudio, donde Harry y los chicos, todos con cara de susto, miraban a Severus que se reanimaba lentamente. Richard se apresuró hacia el sofá donde se encontraban los ancianos y abriendo su maletín, sacó su varita y su estetoscopio mágico y empezó a verificar los signos vitales del enfermo.

Luego de un par de comprobaciones, levantó la vista hacia Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno, desde ayer notamos que lucía algo demacrado, pero Sev sólo decía que estaba un poco cansado, ya sabes como es- un gruñido leve escapo de los labios de Severus, quien ya completamente despierto, estaba acostado en el sofá con Harry arrodillado a su lado-. Luego del paseo a la villa esta mañana, pareció aún más cansado, y hace un rato se le fueron los tiempos y se desmayó.

-¿Notaste algún otro síntoma?- Richard seguía haciendo comprobaciones.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?- gruño Severus, con voz ronca pero más firme-. Y apártense, quiero levantarme.

-Tú no vas para ningún lado, suegro- declaró Richard con firmeza.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

-Sí, en estos momentos soy tu medimago así que, aunque gruñas, no tienes más remedio que seguir mis instrucciones- al ver que Severus fruncía el ceño, cabreado, agregó-. Y esa cara no me asusta. O te quedas tranquilo y te mando un inmobilus- al ver que Richard levantaba su varita, el enfurruñado Severus se dejó caer de nuevo en el diván, mientras los nietos sonreían levemente sin poderlo evitar-. Entonces, Harry, hablábamos de los síntomas.

-Cuando le tomé el pulso lo sentí muy débil y con ritmo lento- explicó el aludido, mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo-. También sudaba frío. Por eso te llamé.

Richard se giró hacia el enfermo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste antes del desmayo?- preguntó.

-¿Así que ahora si soy bueno para responder?- replicó el mago, irritado.

-Eres imposible- Richard lanzó una carcajada-. Deja de comportarte como si tuvieras la edad de Lisa y responde, a menos que quieras tomarte una de mis pociones que sirven para todo, esas que saben a rayos.

Haciendo un gesto de repugnancia, Severus cedió y contestó.

-Casi nada, sólo sentí que todo giraba a mi alrededor y perdía el equilibrio.

-Vértigo- Richard asintió con lentitud, antes de mirar a Severus y a Harry alternativamente-. Lo que tiene Severus no es para preocuparse- sonrió tranquilizadoramente-. Sufrió una baja de tensión, pero su corazón está perfectamente.

-¡Papá!- se escuchó una voz apremiante y un huracán de cabello negro y ojos grises se precipitó a abrazar a Severus. Richard y Harry se apartaron justo a tiempo, mientras éste último sonreía pensando que su hija definitivamente no había heredado ni un gramo de la impasibilidad de Draco, de hecho, en ciertos aspectos era el fiel retrato de la efusividad Potter-. ¿Merlín, papá, qué te paso?

-Tu padre está bien- rió Richard-, pero si lo sigues abrazando así lo vas a ahogar.

-Mami, yo también quiero abrazar al abuelito Severus- dijo una pequeña pelirroja de unos cinco años, que en ese momento terminaba de abrazar y besar a Harry.

Esperanza se apartó y la niña se acurrucó en los brazos de su abuelo.

-¿Estás enfermo, abuelito?

-No, mi niña, sólo fue un mareo sin importancia- contestó Severus, besando su carita.

-¿Pero vas a estar bien, verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

-Bueno, como decía antes que mi efusiva esposa me interrumpiera- Richard sonrió, mientras Esperanza, que estaba saludando a sus sobrinos y a Nicole, le hizo un gesto de desdén muy a lo Snape-, el suegro está muy bien, su corazón está en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No sería mejor buscar otra opinión?- Esperanza seguía muy nerviosa.

-Haré como si no hubiera oído eso- replicó Richard.

-Mamá, te recuerdo que papá está considerado como uno de los mejores cardiomagos del país- señaló Draco, que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito con Nicole a su lado.

-De todas formas, es difícil precisar si lo de la bajada de tensión fue algo fortuito o va a ser más permanente- explicó Richard, mirando de nuevo a Harry y a Serverus-. Además, te ves realmente cansado. Quiero que guardes reposo un par de días, te alimentes bien, y cuando digo bien me refiero a alimentos sanos y sin grasa, y también necesito- miró a Harry- que le tomes la tensión tres veces al día, si las bajadas de presión continúan, necesitará tomar una poción para compensarlo- miró a Severus fijamente-. Y mientras tanto, nada de whiskey.

Severus iba a protestar nuevamente pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Yo oíste a tu medimago, tienes que obedecer.

-Pues ya oyeron, papá tiene que descansar, así que las visitas sobran. Váyanse todos a casa, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo que a casa?

-A casa ni hablar.

-Mama, te recuerdo que estamos pasando unos días con los abuelos- señaló Draco.

-Sí, pero papá debe descansar, ya escucharon a Richard, los abuelos no pueden ocuparse de ustedes en estos momentos.

Antes de que empezara una nueva avalancha de protestas, Severus decidió intervenir.

-Deja a los chicos tranquilos- miró a su hija y sonrió-. Ya bastante tengo con que tu marido me haya mandado reposo, si te los llevas me voy a aburrir como una ostra.

-Pero si se quedan- argumentó la bruja- se van a aburrir, y tú vas a ajetrearte con tal de entretenerlos. Te conozco.

-No nos vamos a aburrir, Tía Esperanza, tenemos el diario del abuelo Harry para entretenernos- explicó Frank.

-¿Tu diario?- Esperanza miró a su padre, extrañada-. ¿Acaso no estaba enterrado?

-Es increíble que el único que no supiera del dichoso diario fuera yo- se quejó Severus.

-Resígnate, abuelo- le aconsejó Mark, palmeando su hombro-, el marido siempre es el último en enterarse.

Cuando las carcajadas que originó está declaración se calmaron por fin, Esperanza de nuevo fijó sus claros ojos en sus padres.

-¿Están seguros que no van a molestar?

-Vete tranquila, vamos a estar bien- dijo Harry, quien en ese momento hacía carantoñas a su nietecita.

-¿Y yo también me puedo quedar?- preguntó la pequeña, mirando a Harry con ojos suplicantes.

-Megan, los abuelos ya tienen bastante con tu hermano y primos- dijo Esperanza, mientras alzaba a la niña en brazos-. Además, ¿recuerdas que prometiste acompañarme a ver a la Tía Pansy y a los niños del orfanato mañana?

-Sí, es cierto- el rostro compungido de la niña se alegró de improviso.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también debo despedirme- habló Nicole.

-¿Por qué no pides permiso a tus padres y te quedas esta noche a dormir en la mansión?- sugirió Severus.

-Sí, Nicole, por favor- pidió Draco.

-Además, aún es temprano y podemos leer un poco más del diario.

-Y puedes dormir conmigo y contarnos cosas de chicas- agregó Lisa, a quien pesaba un poco ser la única niña por allí.

-Vale, me convencieron- aceptó Nicole-, pero debo avisar a mi mamá.

-Pues mientras lo haces, yo ordenaré la cena- decidió Harry, antes de mirar a Esperanza y Richard-. ¿Se van a quedar a cenar con nosotros? ¿Miren que hoy hay lasaña?

-¿Lasaña? Por supuesto que nos quedamos- dijo Richard, que había heredado el buen apetito de Ron.

-Aunque te vas a ver muy gracioso cenando en esa facha- comentó Mark, burlón.

-No hagas caso, Tío Richard- intervino Lisa-. Mark es un envidioso. Luces perfecto.

Mientras todos reían por el comentario, Harry se acercó a Richard.

-¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?- pidió, mientras se alejaba pausadamente del resto de la familia.

-De verdad no te preocupes, Harry, Severus va a estar muy bien- le dijo Richard, pensando que su suegro seguía preocupado por la salud de su pareja.

-Y te creo, sé que no me engañarías con algo tan serio. Pero es otra cosa la que te quiero preguntar.

Al ver que Harry dudaba, el pelirrojo lo animó a hablar.

-Vamos, hay confianza. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Verás- Harry enrojeció levemente y Richard lo miró extrañado-. Es que el otro día estuvimos probando la poción de Severus y yo me preguntaba si tal vez eso haya sido lo que provocó su malestar.

-¿La poción de Severus?- preguntó Richard sin entender.

Harry enrojeció más profundamente y habló aún más bajito.

-Sí, esa que es como el viagra muggle, ya sabes.

-Suegro, ¿y a estas alturas ustedes siguen en eso?- se burló el mago más joven, pero al ver el bochorno y la incomodidad de Harry, puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro y le sonrió-. No tienes que mortificarte, te garantizo que eso no tuvo nada que ver con la condición de Severus. De hecho, yo lo he estado ayudando con las pruebas cardiologicas y está demostrado que la sustancia no tiene ninguna clase de efectos secundarios- sin poderlo resistir, agregó-: Pueden seguir usándola sin problemas, pero eso sí, dale un par de días de reposo, necesita descansar- y soltando la carcajada, abrazó al apenado mago y se encaminaron de regreso al círculo familiar.

ºººººº

-Por fin se fueron- exclamó Mark, desde su puesto en la alfombra. Al ver que sus abuelos lo miraban frunciendo el ceño, continuó-. ¿Qué? Tienen que reconocer que cuando se trata de ustedes dos, nuestra encantadora tía se vuelve realmente fastidiosa. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que repitió que no fuéramos a molestar al abuelo Severus, que permaneciéramos tranquilos y nos fuéramos a dormir temprano, y pare usted de contar.

-En esta ocasión tengo que coincidir con Mark- agregó Draco, estirando las piernas para desperezarse-. Mamá es habitualmente un encanto, pero cualquier cosa que les pase a ustedes dos le afecta en extremo.

-Es una hermosa hija- musitó Severus, que estaba acostado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Harry-

-Y una hermosa tía- declaró Frank-. Pero a veces….

Mientras todos reían divertidos, Lisa le entregó el diario a Harry.

-Abuelito, ¿lees un ratito más?- le suplicó, sonriente.

Harry, luego de tomar el diario, miró preocupado a Severus y le preguntó:

-¿Qué dices, leo un poco o prefieres ir a descansar?- mientras hablaba, acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Severus.

-En realidad no tengo sueño y estoy muy cómodo así- contestó el aludido, acurrucándose mejor contra su pareja-. Y también quiero escuchar más.

Con una sonrisa y un tierno beso en los amados labios, Harry abrió el diario y comenzó a leer.

**2 de Septiembre**

**Querido Diario**

**No imaginas cuanta falta nos hace Esperanza, apenas hace un día que embarcó en el Expreso de Hogwarts y siento que me muero de tanto como la extraño. Y Severus y los niños están igual. Supongo que en unos días nos sentiremos mejor, pero por lo pronto, agonizamos.**

**Te preguntarás el por qué ir a Londres a buscar el Expreso cuando vivimos en Hogsmeade, tan cerca del castillo. Resulta que es un requisito indispensable para los niños de primero, y creo que es razonable que así sea, ese es un viaje que todo niño debe hacer al menos una vez**

**Le regalamos una lechuza preciosa, sus plumas son de color marrón con unos toquecitos de rojo y es muy mansa. Anoche mismo, antes de dormir, nos mandó un pergamino con noticias. Al parecer le fue estupendamente en el tren. Durante el viaje, ella y Richard conocieron a otro par de niños con quienes hicieron migas en seguida; Tomás, un niño de padres muggles que al parecer llegó casi tan perdido como yo, y Roxana, la hija mayor de Dean, un antiguo condiscípulo mío que estuvo varios años en América.**

**Ahora, aquí te va la bomba: entró en Gryffindor y todos los demás también. A Severus no le sentó muy bien la noticia, pero le recordé que Esperanza era de ideas fijas y le gustaba el rojo, seguramente convenció al sombrero seleccionador para que la pusiera allí.**

**También recibimos un pergamino de Remus, diciendo que toda la selección había ido muy bien y que nos tranquilizáramos, que Esperanza estaba feliz y contenta y cual pez en el agua.**

**Bueno, mi niña ya esta en Hogwarts. Que Dios me la proteja y sea muy, muy feliz.**

**En otro orden de ideas, los experimentos de Severus van viento en popa. Ya terminaron la investigación con animales y comenzaron con licántropos. Tienen un grupo de experimentación de diez hombres lobo, cinco a los que están suministrando la nueva poción y cinco que usan como patrón. Pensamos que en cuanto terminen esta parte de la investigación, les darán la autorización para fabricar y vender la poción sin restricciones, lo cual será una maravilla para paliar el sufrimiento de tantos seres desgastados por su condición.**

**Después de todo la vida es bella, ¿no crees?**

**Harry **

-Debió ser un disgusto para ti que Esperanza entrara a Gryffindor, ¿no abuelo?- indagó Draco.

-No tienes idea- contestó Severus.

-Tú abuelo estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol- se rió Harry, acariciando a su pareja suavemente-. Creo que no lo superó hasta que Adam entró en Slytherin.

-Menos mal que a Adam no le gustaba el rojo- declaró Severus, con un mohín de frustración.

Todos rieron y Harry siguió leyendo.

**21 de Mayo **

**Querido Diario**

**Pasamos unas Navidades estupendas, con todo el batallón reunido en la mansión de Escocia, incluso Tomás y Roxana; los padres de Tomas no vinieron pues estaban de viaje fuera del país, pero sí se agregaron Dean y su esposa, una linda muggle que le arrebató el corazón.**

**El día de Navidad, trajimos a todos los niños del orfanato y Bill, quién sino, se vistió se San Nicolás y repartió juguetes a todos. Luego almorzamos opíparamente y en la tarde nos enfrentamos en una enorme batalla de bolas de nieve, en la que intervino hasta la Profesora McGonagall.**

**Al final de la noche cantamos villancicos, comimos dulces de todo tipo, y todos los niños regresaron al orfanato contentos y felices.**

**Hablando del orfanato, tengo que contarte sobre una de las criaturas más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida. Se llama Vincent, es un precioso niño de cinco años, de pelo castaño y ojos dorados, y tan parecido a Remus que podría ser su hijo. Vino al orfanato a finales de Enero y desde que llegó nos ganó el corazón.**

**Cuando llegó al Centro era un niño retraído y asustadizo, con una mirada donde se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza. Y es que su historia es tan penosa. De padre desconocido, su madre murió cuando el pequeño tendría alrededor de un año, meses más meses menos, su edad no se supo nunca con exactitud. **

**Al parecer, estaba con su madre en el bosque cuando fueron atacados por un hombre lobo. Un cazador escucho gritos y corrió hacia donde estaban; logró ahuyentar al hombre lobo pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mujer estaba muerta y el niño, a quien el lobo estaba atacando cuando llegó el cazador, había sido mordido irremediablemente.**

**El cazador, que era mago, detectó el aura mágica del niño y lo llevó a San Mungo. Allí lo atendieron y lograron salvarle la vida, pero no lograron evitar su destino; el pequeño se había convertido en licántropo.**

**Luego de eso, todo fue amargura para el pequeño. Cambiando de un orfanato a otro, pues nadie era capaz de lidiar adecuadamente con su condición. Maltratado por ignorantes que no sabían como tratarlo, sin recibir ni el amor ni el afecto que cualquier niño merece. Siendo despreciado una y otra vez por posibles padres adoptivos que se horrorizaban cuando descubrían que era licántropo.**

**Cuando llegó al Centro estaba pálido, flaco y maltratado como consecuencia de la agresión que se auto-infligía durante las transformaciones. Y psicológicamente no estaba mejor; luego de años de sentirse solo y despreciado, temía a todos y era incapaz de confiar en nadie. Jamás hablaba y pasaba horas interminables agachado en un rincón, aterrado. Si alguien intentaba tocarlo, gritaba y corría a esconderse, y lo poco que comía, lo hacía con las manos, cual un animalito indefenso.**

**Ese pequeño me partió el corazón, así que decidí hacer algo para lograr que saliera de ese hoyo, y para eso precisaba de alguien que sabía muy bien cómo podía sentirse: Remus**

**En cuanto Rem y Bill lo vieron, se enamoraron de Vincent, y el pequeño, como intuyendo que Remus también era un licántropo y Bill su pareja, los aceptó enseguida. Así, poco a poco, logramos que Vincent bajara su caparazón y se mostrara como el increíble niño que es, dulce y cariñoso. Empezamos a hacer que se alimentara mejor y, con el consentimiento del marido de Millicent y Pansy, comenzamos a administrarle dosis apropiadas de la poción matalobos, lo cual eliminó los terribles efectos de su transformación.**

**Sé que lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal y si se descubriera podría traer catastróficas consecuencias para nosotros, pero no soportamos la idea de ver a Vincent sufriendo pudiendo evitarlo, es superior a nosotros.**

**Ahora Vincent es un niño alegre, amistoso, y que nos adora, especialmente a Remus y a Bill. Y se ven tan bien juntos; cualquiera que los viera sin conocerlos, diría que son padres e hijo.**

**Harry. **

**3 de Junio**

**Querido Diario**

**Ya estamos de nuevo metidos en un lío tremendo, pero éste sí que es un lío de los que me gustan. Todo empezó con una visita de Rem y Bill, te cuento y verás**

_**Remus, Bill, que sorpresa- comentó Harry al abrir la puerta de su casita de Hogsmeade y haciéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso-. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- de inmediato su expresión cambió a una de preocupación-. ¿Acaso Esperanza…?**_

_**-Tranquilo, papá, Esperanza está perfectamente- se rió Remus, antes de ponerse nuevamente serio-. En realidad, vinimos para hablar de una idea que tenemos.**_

_**-Pues vamos al estudio, Severus está allí. Les sirvo algo de beber y nos comentan con tranquilidad.**_

_**Los guió hasta la confortable habitación que hacía las veces de estudio, despacho y biblioteca. Al entrar, encontraron a ensimismado Severus, quien tenía una copa en una mano y un libro en la otra, el cuan leía con total concentración. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, alzó la cabeza de inmediato.**_

**_-¿Quién er…?- se interrumpió mientras dejaba la copa y el libro en una mesita cercana y se dirigía a los recién llegados-. Que sorpresa ustedes dos por aquí. ¿Paso algo? ¿Acaso Esperanza…?_**

_**-Ustedes dos son tal para cual- se burló Bill-. Esperanza está muy bien.**_

**_Luego que todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados, Severus los escrutó con una ceja alzada a guisa de interrogación, mientras Harry pensaba que esa escena era muy similar a la que habían vivido cuando sus amigos les habían comentado que querían tener un bebé.._**

**_-¿Y bien?- inquirió Severus._**

_**-Queremos adoptar a Vincent.**_

**_Severus y Harry se quedaron mirándolos fijamente, sus expresiones oscilando entre la satisfacción y la preocupación._**

_**-Saben cuál es la opinión del Ministerio acerca de la posibilidad de adopción por un licántropo- habló al fin Severus, mirándolos con tristeza-. Se niegan terminantemente.**_

**_-Lo sabemos- argumentó Remus-, pero éste es un caso muy especial. Vincent mismo es licántropo, ninguna pareja estaría dispuesta a adoptarlo en su situación._**

_**-Aún así, los burócratas del Ministerio son unos necios- advirtió Severus-. No quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero estoy seguro que se van a negar,**_

_**-Si es por conseguir un hogar a Vincent, tal vez podríamos intentar adoptarlo nosotros- sugirió Harry.**_

_**-No es sólo por el niño- replicó Bill-. Es también por nosotros- miró a sus amigos con el alma en los ojos-. Amamos a esa criatura con todo el corazón. Lo necesitamos tanto o más de lo que él nos necesita a nosotros.**_

_**Todos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.**_

_**-¿Están seguros de esto?- preguntó Severus al fin-. Va a ser muy difícil y pueden terminar con el corazón destrozado.**_

_**-Completamente- contestó Remus con determinación-. Queremos que Vincent sea nuestro y haremos todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.**_

**_-Pues si vamos a luchar legalmente- declaró Harry, sonriendo con confianza por primera vez en la noche- necesitaremos lo mejor. Y lo mejor es Hermione Weasley- se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea; minutos después, la cabeza sonriente de Hermione bailaba en el fuego._**

_**-Harry, que alegría- saludó la chica.**_

_**-Hola, Hermione- respondió Harry con una sonrisa similar-. ¿Podrías disponer de unos minutos?**_

_**-Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes- en su rostro apareció un ceño de preocupación-. ¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**-Prefiero contártelo personalmente. ¿Podrías venir?**_

_**Instantes después, la joven salía por la chimenea y saludaba a todos.**_

**_-¿Para qué soy buena?- por los semblantes de los presentes la cosa era seria, así que mientras más pronto se enterara, mejor._**

_**-Queremos adoptar a Vincent- contestó Bill, mientras todos se sentaban cómodamente.**_

**_-¿Adoptar a Vincent?- repitió la joven, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero el Ministerio prohíbe…_**

_**-Lo sabemos- la cortó Remus-, pero queremos pelear.**_

**_-Va a ser muy difícil, aunque no imposible- comentó Hermione, pensativa-. Los estudios de Severus sobre la Poción Matalobos están muy adelantados, podríamos hacer la lucha por ese lado- miró a ambos hombres fijamente-. Pero es mi obligación ser sincera. El juicio puede ser muy doloroso… no puedo darles muchas esperanzas de éxito y al final podrían sentirse peor que ahora. Además, sería muy costoso, yo me encargaría del caso gratuitamente, por supuesto, pero hay muchas otras erogaciones implicadas en un juicio de ese tipo._**

_**-Estamos conscientes de todo eso- aseguró Remus-, Bill y yo lo hemos conversado hasta el infinito. Sabemos que va a ser complicado y quizás inútil, pero amamos a ese niño. Vamos a hacer la lucha.**_

_**-En cuanto a los gastos- agregó Bill-, tenemos una cantidad importante ahorrada. Puedes disponer completamente de ella.**_

_**Harry miró a Severus quien asintió imperceptiblemente.**_

**_-Nosotros también queremos ayudar con los gastos- declaró con una sonrisa y ante el intento de negarse de sus amigos, alzó una mano- y no aceptamos un no por respuesta_**

**Así que así estamos, mañana empieza el juicio y todos estamos en pie de lucha, y vamos a lograr que Remus y Bill venzan como que me llamo Harry.**

**Harry **

-Draco me contó sobre todo eso- comentó Nicole-. ¿Fue un juicio terrible, no?

-Sí, fue muy duro- contestó Severus-. Y Hermione brilló, se los aseguro.

-Todavía me parece verla ante el estrado, luchando como una leona- musitó Harry con añoranza.

-O como una serpiente, que resultó muy astuta- argumentó Severus.

-Como sea, estuvo verdaderamente magnífica- y sin más. Harry empezó a leer de nuevo.

**27 de Julio **

**Querido Diario**

**Merlín, éste ha sido un juicio verdaderamente impresionante, nunca pensé que Hermione fuera una abogada tan grandiosa, enfrentándose al tribunal mágico en pleno con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviera en una clase de la Profesora McGonagall.**

**Primero, tuvo que hacer la lucha para que admitieran el juicio ante el Wizengamot. De veras que no tenemos idea de cómo lo logró, supongo que tiene algunos amigos en el Ministerio que tocaron las techas apropiadas. Eso, y una persistencia inagotable.**

**Después de incontables entrevistas y de idas y venidas, se fijó el juicio para el 25 de Junio. Sobra decir que, una vez que la prensa se enteró de que un licántropo estaba luchando por lograr la adopción de un niño, y no un licántropo cualquiera sino Remus Lupin, la reacción no se hizo esperar. Llovieron los artículos de todo tipo, desde los que ensalzaban la hermosa historia de una pareja luchando por hacer feliz a un pobre pequeño licántropo, hasta los que declaraban rotundamente que aquello era una aberración, hablando de licántropos y parejas gay como si del demonio mismo se tratara, y entre estos dos extremos, hubieron infinitos comentarios de muy diversa índole.**

**Remus y Bill principalmente, y su familia y amigos en segunda instancia, atravesamos por ese temporal lo mejor que pudimos. Lo cierto es que para cuando llegó el día del juicio, toda bruja o mago del mundo mágico habían tomado posición en el caso.**

**El juicio fue público, y aunque en un principio Hermione pensó en exigir un juicio privado, al final decidió que la presencia de público sería más positiva que negativa.**

**El tribunal se presentaba muy similar a como estaba durante mi juicio en mi quinto año, aunque ya no estaban muchos de los personajes hostiles de aquel tiempo. Aunque los burócratas del Ministerio seguían siendo unos imbéciles abismales, los miembros del tribunal habían sido depurados, y a la sazón estaba formado por brujas y magos más honestos, aunque no por ello más sensatos. Seguían estando llenos de prejuicios y miedos estúpidos y anticuados.**

**Primero hizo su exposición la gente del Ministerio, recalcando el peligro que significaba para cualquier niño indefenso estar al cuidado de un licántropo, que no era capaz de atenderlo adecuadamente y ofrecerle un futuro seguro y feliz y un montón de cosas más. Pura basura. Jamás he conocido una persona capaz de hacer feliz a un niño tanto como Remus.**

**Luego le tocó el turno a Hermione y entonces sí empezó la acción. Empezó citando a algunos aurores y antiguos miembros de la Orden, quienes corroboraron la importancia que tanto Remus como Bill habían tenido en el éxito de la Batalla Final y el derrocamiento de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.**

**Minerva habló del trabajo de ambos en Hogwarts y su trato con los alumnos y de cómo eran piezas claves para el buen funcionamiento de la escuela. Luego se presentaron varios alumnos de Hogwarts, y contaron cuanto les había ayudado los oportunos consejos de sus profesores para atravesar los problemas que habían tenido en su adolescencia.**

**Se presentaron Ron y Molly, y yo mismo, y hablamos de sus cualidades como persona y sus relaciones familiares. Deja que te cuente un pedazo de mi interrogatorio.**

**_-Me puede decir su nombre- preguntó Hermione con acento profesional._**

_**-Harry James Snape Potter- contestó el joven, usando su apellido de casado.**_

_**-Desde cuando conoce a los solicitantes.**_

_**-A Remus desde los 13 años, aunque él me conoció siendo muy pequeño, y a Bill desde los catorce.**_

_**-¿Qué opinión tiene de ellos?**_

_**-Son dos de las mejores personas que conozco- contestó Harry, rotundo-. Honestos, valientes, protectores y amorosos.**_

**_-Usted es el medimago del Orfanato de la Caridad, donde reside el niño Vincent, ¿no?_**

_**-Así es.**_

_**-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?**_

_**-Más de dos años.**_

_**-¿Es un cargo sin honorarios, no?**_

_**-Así es.**_

**_-¿Durante el tiempo que lleva siendo medimago de la institución, los solicitantes le han ayudado de algún modo._**

_**-De muchísimas maneras y desde el principio- contestó Harry-. Visitan a los niños y juegan con ellos o le cuentan cuentos, me ayudan a organizar las fiestas, ayudan cuando los sacamos a pasear, le compran dulces o obsequios en sus cumpleaños o Navidad. Colaboran muchísimo.**_

_**-¿Considera que Remus Lupin y Bill Weasley serían buenos padres?**_

**_-Los mejores- cuando contestó, miró al tribunal con franqueza-. He dejado y seguiré dejando a mis niños a su cuidado con los ojos cerrados, de la misma manera que mis padres me dejaban al cuidado de Remus siendo niño. Si hay dos personas en este mundo que merecen ser padres, son ellos dos. _**

**Luego se presentó Pansy, corroborando mis palabras sobre el Orfanato y por último Severus, que era el As bajo la manga de Hermione. Déjame contarte como fue.**

**-_Su nombre- preguntó Hermione._**

_**-Severus Snape.**_

_**-¿Desde hace cuanto conoce a los demandantes?**_

**_-Al señor Lupin desde los once años, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. Bill Weasley fue mi alumno en la misma escuela._**

_**-Ha escuchado lo que dijo su esposo de que dejaría a sus hijos con los señores Lupin y Weasley con los ojos cerrados, ¿comparte usted ese criterio?**_

_**-Absolutamente.**_

_**-Uno de los principales argumentos que está blandiendo el Ministerio para negarse a la adopción es el hecho de que el señor Lupin es un licántropo, ¿qué nos puede decir sobre eso?**_

_**-Es un completo absurdo- contestó Severus, rotundo-. De hecho, en este momento la condición del señor Lupin no afecta en absoluto a su vida habitual, al menos no más de lo que puede afectar su enfermedad a un hemofílico o un diabético, que tienen que tomar medicinas de forma periódica.**_

_**-¿En qué se basa para afirmar eso con tal seguridad?**_

_**-El doctor Wolf Kistler y yo hemos desarrollado una poción que, tomada mensualmente, elimina por completo los efectos de la transformación de luna llena.**_

_**-Protesto- el representante del Ministerio se levantó y miró a Severus con una sonrisa despectiva-. Esa droga todavía no ha sido aprobada.**_

**_-Siento contradecirlo- dijo Hermione, tomando un pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio-. El Profesor Snape recibió ayer éste comunicado- se lo entregó al presidente del tribunal-. Como podrán observar, el Departamento de Salud Mágica Internacional aprobó los resultados de las pruebas de la nueva droga, a partir de este momento pueden elaborarla y comercializarla a su antojo. /i _**

**El juicio duró un mes, y esta mañana fue el interrogatorio de Severus, así que estamos esperando el resultado, que supuestamente nos darán mañana. Sin embargo, estamos más que confiados. Hermione estuvo increíble, va a ser imposible que el Wizengamot niegue la adopción.**

**Lo único que temo es el alboroto que va a hacer la prensa luego de esto.**

**Harry **

-Mi abuela era brillante- comentó Draco, impresionado.

-Absolutamente- convino Severus-. Verla en un tribunal era como ver una obra de arte.

-Abuelito, anda, lee más, quiero saber qué dijeron los tíos cuando les dieron a Vincent.

**30 de Julio**

**Querido Diario**

**Vincent ya es completa y totalmente nuestro. Como te conté, hace dos días, muertos de nervios, nos presentamos a primera hora al tribunal. Llegamos tan temprano que tuvimos que esperar una hora a que abrieran el Ministerio. Remus y Bill estaban tan nerviosos que parecía que iban a estallar. Era tanto lo que estaba en juego.**

**Cuando el presidente del Wizengamot declaró que se aceptaba la petición y a partir de ese momento Vincent se llamaría Vincent Lupin Weasley creí que Remus y Bill se desmayarían de la emoción. Se abrazaron con fuerza y lloraron uno sobre el hombro del otro, lágrimas de alivio y felicidad.**

**Después de que les dieran todos los papeles, nos encaminamos al orfanato a buscar a Vincent. Merlín, tienes que escuchar como fue esa reunión.**

_**Remus y Bill, tomados de la mano, esperaban ansiosos frente a la puerta donde en segundos debería aparecer su ahora hijito. El resto de la familia esperaba un poco más atrás.**_

_**Después de un tiempo que a todos pareció interminable, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Vincent, con los ojos llorosos y la incertidumbre plasmada en su pequeña carita. Se acercó a Remus y a Bill, quienes se agacharon y se pusieron a su altura.**_

**_Remus abrió los brazos y musitó muy bajito._**

_**-Hola, hijito. Vinimos a buscarte para llevarte a casa.**_

**_-¿Eso…- el niño, acostumbrado a las decepciones, no se atrevía a creer lo que le gritaba su pequeño corazón-… eso quiere decir que ya soy su hijo?- su límpida mirada iba de un hombre al otro._**

_**-Sí, cariño- contestó Bill-, ahora eres Vincent Lupin Weasley.**_

_**Sin poder contenerse, Vincent emitió un gemido y se abrazó a sus dos padres, llorando incontrolablemente.**_

_**-Shhh, mi niño, shhh- lo consoló Remus, abrazándolo y besando su cabecita-. Ya toda la tristeza pasó, ahora sólo quedan alegrías.**_

_**Cuando al fin el niño se serenó un tanto, se alejó del abrazo de los adultos y pregunto.**_

_**-¿Y voy a poder llamarlos papás?- preguntó con voz suplicante.**_

**_-Por supuesto- contestó Bill, su sonrisa y la de Remus hubiera iluminado la eternidad-. A partir de ahora tú eres nuestro cachorro y nosotros somos tus papás- y volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo de amor y seguridad, al fin eran una familia _**

**Vincent Lupin Weasley, bienvenido a la familia, te amamos**

**Harry **

Continuará……

Si se me escapó algún error, pido que me disculpen, es que aunque leo y leo, siempre se escapa algo.

Y ya saben

Si les gustó, ¿me pondrían un comentario?. Y si no les gustó…¿también?

Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo sí llega Jarson, muajajaja

Los quiero un montón

Millones de gracias por sus comentarios a : **Kaos-black, Carly McKinnon, Ailuj, Chibi-Kaisie, Caro2791, Thensi Lain, les respondí sus comentarios en un review del cap. 17. Besitos mil**


	19. Chapter 19

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

Nota: en este relato no hay spoilers del 6to libro ni los habrá.

**Esto sigue siendo el regalito de Aurita, linda y preciosa, no me mandes maldiciones plisss**

**También quiero dedicárselo a Abysm, que consiguió algo muy importante. Estoy muy orgullosa amiguita.**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 19**

-¡Qué historia tan hermosa!- exclamó Nicole-. Aunque Draco me había hablado de Vincent, nunca me lo contó con tanto detalle.

-Ni siquiera yo lo conocía con tanto detalle- aseguró Draco, mientras sus primos asentían mostrando su acuerdo.

-Me encantaría conocerlo- comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

-Esperemos que pueda asistir a la próxima reunión familiar- comentó Severus, frunciendo el ceño, en una queja indirecta de su ausencia en la última fiesta, la primera a la que había asistido Nicole-. Es que ni siquiera estuvo aquí para su cumpleaños.

-Es un hombre muy ocupado y lo sabes- argumentó Harry, acariciando su mano-. Ese día estaba en Polonia, reunido con los Ministros de Magia Europeos- se giró hacia los jóvenes-. Se había presentado un problema con ciertos ataques perpetrados contra el grupo de vampiros de la zona- explicó antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su esposo-. Además, nosotros fuimos a celebrarlo con él.

-Siempre hay alguna excusa- reclamó nuevamente Severus, quien era padrino de Vincent y sentía debilidad por su ahijado; su tono de voz mostraba que todavía estaba muy dolido-. Yo quería hacer una fiesta con toda la familia, como siempre, y no una mísera cena en un restauran de mala muerte.

-Eres el colmo- se rió Harry-. No era un restauran de mala muerte y la pasamos muy bien.

-¿Y cómo averiguaron la fecha de nacimiento de Vincent?- preguntó Nicole, curiosa.

-No lo hicimos- explicó Harry-. Remus y Bill decidieron que su cumpleaños sería el día que el tribunal lo había declarado su hijo, el 28 de julio.

-En fin, sólo espero que Andrea logre tranquilizarlo un poco- dijo Severus-. Bueno, si es que de verdad se casan.

-Sabes que se van a casar en Diciembre- recordó Harry-, y dudo mucho que alguno de los dos se arrepienta, están muy enamorados

-Pero en cuanto a tranquilizarlo- comentó Draco-, permíteme que lo dude, abuelo. Tía Andrea es tan reaccionaria como Tío Vincent.

-Gracias a Merlín- comentó Harry-. Por gente como ellos, y como Hermione, el mundo mágico se ha convertido en un lugar mucho mejor para vivir.

-Al punto que un licántropo es el Jefe de la Organización Internacional de Relaciones Interraciales, con el cargo de Vice-ministro¿no?- comentó Frank.

-De hecho, antes de la lucha que comenzó Hermione, y continuaron Vincent y muchos otros, la existencia de una oficina como esa era una utopía. Los magos opinaban que la relación con otras razas era un desperdicio.

-El Tío Vincent lleva el espíritu de lucha en la sangre- comentó Mark.

-Y que lo digas- musitó Harry con añoranza-. Aún recuerdo cuando, al poco tiempo de estar viviendo con Rem y Bill, se paró un día frente a Hermione y le dijo que cuando fuera grande quería ser como ella.

- Y de hecho, lo cumplió- los ojos de Severus también se llenaron con el recuerdo-. Siempre se pasaba horas y horas hablando con Hermione, discutiendo sus casos y dándole sugerencias. En cuanto salió de Hogwarts y entró a estudiar Derecho Mágico en la Universidad, empezó a trabajar con ella a tiempo parcial, cada minuto libre que conseguía lo pasaba en su oficina. No nos extrañó que, en cuanto se graduara, se asociara con Hermione.

-Luego ambos incursionaron en política- continuó Harry la explicación-. Hermione logró un escaño en el Wizengamot, y desde allí impulsó la modificación de muchas leyes que lograron drásticos beneficios para las razas menos protegidas. Logró que se creara un Departamento de enlace entre magos y otras criaturas, parecido al que existía entre el mundo mágico y el muggle, y Vincent se encargó de él.

-Y mira a donde llegaron- comentó Nicole-. Es impresionante.

-Bueno, bueno- los cortó Mark-. La historia de Tío Vincent y Tía Hermione es genial, pero falta mucho diario aún y el tiempo apremia.

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry-. Aún falta mucho pero ya es muy tarde y el abuelo debe descansar- miró a su esposo que medio dormitaba sobre su regazo-. Así que es mejor ir a dormir y mañana después del desayuno continuamos.

Los chicos iban a empezar a protestar, pero notaron que Severus lucía realmente cansado, así que no dijeron nada, y uno tras otro, dieron las buenas noches a los abuelos y se fueron a acostar.

ººººº

La mañana siguiente amaneció esplendorosa, con un sol radiante, así que Harry mandó instalar en el jardín, bajo la sombra de los frondosos árboles, un cómodo diván para Severus y para él, y sillones para los chicos, y luego de desayunar se sentaron cómodamente a leer el diario. Como la noche anterior, Severus estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Harry, Nicole y Draco abrazados en un sillón, Lisa con sombrero y lentes de sol acostada en una tumbona y, como no, los gemelos tirados en el césped.

Viendo a su familia con amor, Harry empezó a leer.

**4 de Noviembre **

**Querido Diario.**

**Como verás, de nuevo me perdí varios meses, así que te cuento los acontecimientos de estos días.**

**Primero quiero hablarte de Vincent. Esa criatura es una maravilla, al punto que ya se ganó a todo el mundo en Hogwarts, profesores, alumnos, si hasta Filch, con lo desagradable que es con todo el mundo, cuando lo ve le sonríe y le regala caramelos. Claro que yo le he advertido que no se los coma ni de casualidad. ¿Qué quieres? Todavía no me fío de ese imbécil, que tengo buena memoria.**

**El primer fin de semana luego del juicio, Bill y Rem hicieron una fiesta por todo lo alto para celebrar la Ceremonia de Nombramiento de Vincent. Por lo que pudimos averiguar, Vincent era el nombre que le habían puesto en el primer orfanato en que había residido, pero hasta donde sabíamos, nunca le habían hecho una ceremonia ni le habían nombrado padrinos. **

**Remus y Bill les pidieron a Hermione y a Severus que apadrinaran a su niño, porque era principalmente gracias a su esfuerzo que el pequeño estaba a su lado. Ni te cuento lo orgulloso que se plantó Sev a la espalda de Vincent, con las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, mientras con el rostro circunspecto escuchaba al oficiante musitar que los padrinos eran como los segundos padres y tenían la obligación de proteger y amar a sus ahijados.**

**La ceremonia se ofició en el orfanato. En ese lugar habíamos conocido a nuestro Vincent, y los que allí vivían y trabajaban también merecían compartir la dicha que inundaba a nuestra familia. Por supuesto, la pasamos genial¿acaso lo dudabas?**

**Como lo supuse, estos fueron unos meses de locos. La prensa, que ya de por sí había sido bastante fastidiosa durante el juicio, después del veredicto se volvió francamente insoportable, al punto que era casi imposible acudir a lugar alguno sin encontrarse con un monigote colgando de una rama con una cámara mágica al cuello.**

**Los periodistas se desvivían por obtener una historia, una palabra, lo que fuera, del licántropo y su pareja, héroes de guerra por demás, y del pequeño licátropo que habían adoptado.**

**Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban bajo presión. También perseguían a Hermione, la brillante abogada que había llevado tamaño juicio. Querían saberlo todo, sobre su trabajo, su familia, esposo, hijos, si se pintaba el pelo o se hacía permanente, donde se compraba la ropa o quién decoraba su casa, qué le gustaba comer o que talla de sostén usaba, cualquier cosa sobre ella era noticia, especialmente para los folletines del corazón. **

**Lo bueno de toda esta locura es que le han llovido ofertas de trabajo de la más variopinta índole, todos quieren ser defendidos por la abogada del momento. Por fin mi querida amiga tiene el éxito profesional que merece y puede darse el gusto de elegir los casos que más le interesan.**

**Pero lo peor de la situación con la prensa, al menos para mí, fue la persecución de que fue objeto Severus. De la noche a la mañana, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que era un hombre brillante, que había descubierto la cura contra la licantropía. Habitualmente habría pasado desapercibido, la prensa prefiere reseñar los escándalos de las estrellas que los logros que benefician a la humanidad, pero con el juicio, a Severus le habían endilgado una imagen romántica, el genio que con su descubrimiento había logrado salvar el día. Y si ese hombre estaba casado que el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-A- Quien-La- Prensa-Quiere-Joder-Hasta-Morir, ya supondrás.**

**Menos mal que a estas alturas las aguas están regresando a su cauce y podemos respirar más tranquilos.**

**Por cierto, decidieron instalar la fábrica de la poción en Ucrania, ya que es mucho más barato y rápido todo el proceso de permisos de instalación, la consecución de un local apropiado y ese tipo de cosas. El mundo mágico británico es extremadamente costoso.**

**Así que al parecer los viajes de Sev van a aumentar, al menos hasta que la fábrica empiece a producir de manera normal. Mala suerte.**

**En cuanto a los niños, Esperanza ya empezó su segundo año en Hogwarts y está feliz. Si vieras lo hermosa que está mi niña, es ya toda una señorita, la veo y me parece mentira. Adam, por su parte, es todo un hombrecito, la imagen perfecta de Sev. Nathan, en cambio… Merlín, ese pequeño mío es un diablillo. Otro día te contaré con más calma, ahora debo correr, ya se me hizo tarde**

**Harry **

Harry notó que Severus había tenido el ceño fruncido una buena parte del relato. Sabía por qué pero no dijo nada; sólo se inclinó, le dio un tierno beso, musitó 'te quiero' y continuó leyendo.

**13 de Enero **

**Querido Diario**

**No tienes idea de lo bien que la hemos pasado todos estos días, todo ha sido una fiesta detrás de otra: Navidad, Año Nuevo, Nuestro Aniversario, el cumpleaños de Esperanza, pero la mejor fue la celebración de los cincuenta años de Sev**

**Nos reunimos toda la familia y, mientras Esperanza y los niños, luego de unos cuantos ruegos y pucheros, convencieron a Severus para que los llevara a la villa, nosotros le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa. **

**Fue una fiesta por todo lo alto. De gala. Con música en vivo, pues conseguí traer un grupo muy de moda en el mundo mágico, cuyo cantante me conoce pues atendí a su niña de cáncer un par de años atrás. Por cierto, que la trajo a la fiesta para que la viera y no te imaginas lo preciosa que está.**

**Cuando Sev llegó, apenas lograba salir de su asombro, no podía comprender cómo habíamos conseguido armar ese tinglado en tan poco tiempo. No dijo nada, sólo me miró por un largo rato; luego me abrazó, me besó, musitó gracias sobre mi sien, y corrió a cambiarse de ropa.**

**La pasamos estupendo, como siempre. Bailamos, comimos, charlamos y al final de la noche, nos robamos una botella de champaña y dos copas, le guiñamos un ojo a Remus para que se hiciera cargo de los chicos, y desaparecimos. Mientras la gente seguía disfrutando en la Mansión de Escocia, Sev y yo tuvimos nuestra fiesta privada en nuestra casita de Hogsmeade.**

**Harry**

-Aún recuerdo esa fiesta- comentó Severus, estirándose como un gato complacido-. Fue estupenda.

-¿La pública o la privada?- preguntó Frank, burlón.

-¿Tú que crees?- replicó el anciano con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Pregúntale a tu abuelo y te dirá.

-No tengo que preguntarle, se le ve en la cara.

Harry miró a esos dos ruborizado pero prefirió no decir nada y seguir leyendo, realmente los gemelos eran idénticos a Sev, absolutamente imposibles.

**18 de Junio **

**Querido Diario**

**Merlín, Nathan es imposible, en serio. Si en lugar de hijo nuestro, parece digno heredero de alguno de los gemelos Weasley. Que digo, los gemelos en su buena época, hubieran sido dos santos varones al lado de mi querido benjamín.**

**¿Qué no me crees y que soy exagerado? Escucha y luego me dices.**

**_Harry estaba en la terraza de su casa de Hogsmeade, cómodamente sentado en un sillón y con un enorme vaso de limonada helada a su lado. Estaba revisando los informes médicos de un par de pacientes nuevos y leyendo la literatura científica relacionada con sus casos; aunque era domingo, no podía posponer ese trabajo para el día siguiente, pero como el día estaba tan hermoso, había decidido mudar su oficina al jardín._**

_**Severus estaba de viaje en Ucrania, y aunque lo esperaba ese día, todavía no llegaba. El pensamiento de su amado esposo hizo que Harry apurara el trabajo, quería estar completamente libre para darle la recepción adecuada cuando regresara.**_

**_Estaba enfrascado en su trabajo, cuando un molesto ruido lo sacó de su concentración. Levantó la cabeza para identificar de qué se trataba, y de dónde provenía el singular sonido. Bajó la mirada hacia el piso y entonces descubrió que no era otra cosa que una multitud de siseos de diferentes timbres y volúmenes, dos serpientes adultas y una docena de crías de diferentes tamaños y edades, se dirigían hacia él con una rapidez asombrosa. Ante él estaban todas las serpientes de la residencia Snape-Potter, y por lo poco que podía percibir entre tanto siseo, al parecer venían muy cabreadas._**

_**Cuando llegaron frente a él, el ruido era prácticamente ensordecedor.**_

_**-Esssperen, ssi ssiguen hablando todasss a la vez, no lasss entiendo- se quejó Harry, levantando una mano para callar a las serpientes. Cuando toda huella de siseo terminó, miró a la serpiente más vieja.**_

_**-A ver, Roid, cuéntame que ocurre- le siseó.**_

_**-Nosss vamosss- contestó la serpiente.**_

_**-¿Cómo que ssse van¿Todosss¿A dónde?**_

_**-Todavía no sssabemoss.**_

_**-Pero no entiendo¿por qué ssse quieren ir¿Acasso no ssson felicess aquí¿Lasss trato mal?**_

_**-Tú no, eresss un amo muy bueno.**_

**_-¿Entoncesss?- al ver que la serpiente dudaba en hablar, insistió-. Vamosss¿qué passa?- al tiempo que Harry preguntaba, varias de las crías empezaron a sisear como animándola a hablar. Como Roid no se decidía, Harry fijó la mirada en la otra serpiente adulta-. Reg¿me cuentasss tú?_**

**_-Pues verasss- empezó la pareja de Roid, una serpiente plateada con vetas negras-, ssse trata de tu cría._**

**_-¿Mi cría?- Harry lo miró extrañado-. ¿Qué cría?_**

_**El animal serpenteó nervioso, como dudando.**_

_**-Nathan- contestó al fin.**_

_**-¿Qué lesss hizo Nathan?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño-. No puede haber sssido algo tan grave como para que ssse quieran ir de casssa.**_

_**Al ver que su pareja dudaba, Roid hablo de nuevo.**_

_**-Nosss hace muchasss cossass- explicó en un suave siseo, como si no quisiera incomodar a su amo-. Noss ata objetosss a la cola, o tapa lasss entradasss a nuesstrass madriguerasss, nosss lanza pintura e inunda nuessstro terrario, y muchasss otrasss cossass.**_

_**-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho hasssta hoy?- preguntó Harry, alarmado.**_

**_-No queríamosss que regañarasss a tu cría por nuessstra culpa- explicó Roid._**

_**-Pero hoy fue demasssiado- intervino Reg, contundente-. No puedo permitir que mi familia sssiga bajo riesssgo.**_

_**-Por Merlín¿qué hizo hoy para que ssse quieran ir?**_

_**-Tomó una de essass cosass del jardín que ssse parecen a nossotross y por donde sssale agua- empezó a explicar Roid.**_

_**-¿Una manguera?**_

_**-Sssi, esso- la serpiente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo-. La pussso en la entrada de nuessstra madriguera y abrió el agua.**_

_**-Inundó todo- agregó Reg, estaba realmente furioso. A sus espaldas, varios siseos molestos evidenciaron que no era el único-. Casssi ahoga a misss criass.**_

_**Harry los miró espantado, definitivamente tendría que darle un escarmiento drástico a Nathan.**_

_**-Hagamosss algo- les propuso-. No ssse vayan todavía. Less voy a ayudar a conssstruir una nueva madriguera y quiero que ssse essscondan allí hasssta la noche, no sssalgan para nada. Less assseguro que desspuéss de hoy, Nathan no volverá a molesstarless.**_

_**-¿Qué piensasss hacer?- preguntó Roid, pesarosa, al fin y al cabo, quería mucho al pequeño, pero le preocupaba su familia.**_

**_-No te preocupesss, nada drássstico- la tranquilizó Harry-. Pero a mi 'cría' no le van a quedar ganasss de meterssse nuevamente con usstedess._**

**Después de ayudarlos a construir una nueva madriguera, en un lugar prácticamente inaccesible para Nathan, me senté a terminar con mi trabajo. A mediodia llegó Sev y el alboroto de su arribo, no permitió que Nathan notara que no había ninguna serpiente por los alrededores.**

**Sin embargo, hacia el final de la tarde, Sev y yo estábamos sentados en el jardín, viendo la puesta de sol y haciéndonos arrumacos, cuando Nathan llegó todo apurado. Escucha lo que pasó.**

**_-Papi, papá- Nathan llegó corriendo y gritando, lucía bastante preocupado. Ni Severus, a quien ya su esposo había puesto en antecedentes, ni Harry, se inmutaron._**

_**-¿Qué ocurre, Nathan- preguntó Severus, fingiendo una seriedad que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes gritar de esa manera a menos que sea por algo realmente importante?**_

_**-Es que esto es importante, papá- dijo el niño muy angustiado, casi al borde del llanto-. No encuentro a ninguna de mis serpientes. No se dónde pueden estar.**_

_**A Harry se le encogió el corazón al ver así a su pequeño, pero debía continuar en su papel. Si no le daba un buen susto, nunca aprendería a tratar bien a las serpientes.**_

_**-Ellas se fueron, Nathan- le informó Harry.**_

_**El rostro del niño era la imagen viva de la desolación.**_

_**-¿Pero adónde fueron?**_

_**-No sé, Nathan, supongo que a buscar otro hábitat.**_

**_-¿Pero y si no encuentran comida? Algunas son muy chiquitas, necesitan que las cuiden. Si no encuentran comida se van morir._**

_**Harry sólo movió la cabeza con expresión sombría**_

_**-Papi, pero ellas son mis mascotas… mis amigas, no pueden irse lejos y pasar trabajo, ésta es su casa.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro que las trataste como tus amigas?- preguntó Harry. Al ver que el niño lo miraba sin comprender, continuó-. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste esta mañana?**_

_**El niño enrojeció furiosamente al ver que su travesura había sido descubierta y bajó la vista al piso, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Al fin, levantó nuevamente la cabeza y con voz temblorosa, logró preguntar:**_

**_-¿Se fueron por mi culpa?- al ver que su padre asentía, no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó en sus brazos, sollozando-. No papi, diles que regresen, por favor- gemía con la carita enterrada en el pecho de su padre, mientras Harry y Severus intercambiaban una mirada de comprensión y una sonrisa-. Diles que no voy a volver a hacerles bromas, lo prometo._**

_**-Verás, Nathan- musitó Severus, tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño y acunándolo para que se calmara-. Las serpientes, aunque no lo parezca, son unos animales muy frágiles. Cuando tú les lanzas pintura o les atas cosas a la cola, aunque te parezca una broma sin importancia, ellas sufren. Es como si, por ejemplo, te ataran un bulto muy, muy pesado a la pierna, te dolería cuando caminaras¿entiendes?**_

_**-Sí, papá- miró a sus padres mientras sorbía las lágrimas-. Perdónenme, no me había dado cuenta, prometo que no lo haré más.**_

_**-En ese caso, no te preocupes- lo consoló Harry, acariciando su mejilla-. Vamos a conseguir a Roid y su familia y estoy seguro que aceptaran tu promesa y regresaran a casa.**_

**_-De verdad, prometo que seré bueno, papi- aseguró el niño, abrazándolo una vez más. _**

**Por supuesto, eso era mucho pedir de mi hijo menor, pero al menos después de eso, no se volvió a meter con ninguna de nuestras serpientes.**

**Harry **

-Tío Nathan es mi héroe- declaró Mark con el corazón en la mano.

-Y el mío- agregó Frank.

-Lo imaginó- se burló Severus-. Yo sólo agradezco a Dios que no fueran gemelos.

Todos rieron mientras los gemelos sonreían cual inocentes ángeles.

-En todo caso, es muy interesante toda esta información- comentó Lisa, sonriendo-. Una no sabe cuando la podrá necesitar. Tal vez pueda chantajear a papá con esto algún día¿no creen?

-Lisa va a ir a Slytherin- declaró Severus con una sonrisa.

-Merlín, hemos creado un monstruo. Pero supongo que así Nathaniel pagará todas las canas que nos hizo salir- y con esta declaración y una sonrisa satisfecha, Harry retomó la lectura.

**3 de Octubre **

**Querido Diario**

**Dos años más sin escribirte, hay que ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Y es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer, que apenas logro encontrar tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Durante estos años nuestra vida ha sido como siempre, bastante normalita, pero hay un par de cosas que definitivamente debes saber.**

**Como ya la fábrica de Ucrania funcionaba sin problemas, dejaron encargado de ella al hijo del Profesor Kistler, Víktor, y a principios del año pasado, decidieron empezar las investigaciones para el desarrollo de una nueva droga, esta vez orientada hacia la cura del cáncer.**

**Curioso, le pregunté a Severus que por qué habían decidido orientar sus investigaciones hacia esa droga en particular, y me contestó que luego de verme tantos años sufriendo cada vez que no podía salvar a uno de mis enfermitos, había decidido que tenía que tratar de hacer algo al respecto. No puedo describirte la sensación que me invadió en ese momento, sólo te diré que, si eso era posible, mi amor por Sev aumentó en ese momento.**

**En la familia de Ron y Herm hay dos nuevas adquisiciones: Frederick, un precioso pelirrojo que nació a principios de año, y los Chudley Connors. Te preguntarás que es eso último¿no? Pues resulta que es el equipo favorito de Ron; cuando éramos estudiantes de Hogwarts militaban en primera posición de la Liga Profesional, y mal que bien siempre lograban mantenerse. Sin embargo, en los últimos años fueron de mal en peor, hasta llegar a un punto en que prácticamente todos los ignoraban. Todos menos Ron.**

**El año pasado, mi amigo pelirrojo se enteró que prácticamente estaban malvendiendo el equipo, así que insistió e insistió, convenció a un montón de amigos, entre ellos Sev y yo, para que lo apoyaran financieramente, y compró el equipo. Para serte sincero, ninguno vimos la sensatez del asunto, todos pensábamos que era un equipo definitivamente perdido, pero al parecer nos equivocamos rotundamente.**

**Ron consiguió apoyo de un par de firmas comerciales (creo que sus dueños también eran viejos fans del equipo, no encuentro otra explicación para que aceptaran), contrató un entrenador veterano, un buscador que, aunque era bastante bueno, había sido descartado por los otros equipos debido a su edad, y empezó a levantar el equipo de a poquito.**

**Lo cierto es que empezaron a jugar y a ganar, y a subir de posiciones. Este año lograron subir a segunda, y por lo que pinta, para la próxima temporada, vamos a tenerlos jugando en primera. Felicitaciones Ron, te lo mereces amigo mío.**

**También puede decirse que éste ha sido el año de las artes en la familia Snape Potter. Ginny y Luna decidieron ampliar su escuela para transformarla en una pequeña escuela de arte, donde todo niño se ve obligado a desarrollar algún tipo de actividad artística. Con Adam no hubo problema a la hora de la elección, siempre tuvo tendencia al dibujo, desde pequeño, cuando pintaba las paredes de toda la casa y nos volvía locos. Todos sabíamos que si queríamos verlo feliz, bastaba regalarle una caja de crayones y papel de dibujo. Así que lo inscribimos en Pintura y Dibujo Arquitectónico.**

**Con Nathan, en cambio, no teníamos idea de qué hacer. Jamás había dado muestras de interesarse por ningún tipo de actividad artística, era demasiado inquieto para eso. Por esa razón, decidimos que probara unos días en cada cosa; probó en el grupo de pintura, de actuación, de escultura, nada parecía interesarle lo suficiente. Hasta que llegó a la clase de música. **

**Según él mismo me dijo, entró al aula de música mirando a todos lados sin mayor interés, pensando que eso sería igual de aburrido que las otras actividades. Ginny les había informado que habían invitado a una pequeña orquesta y sus músicos les iban a mostrar el uso de los instrumentos y tocar un poco para ellos. Entró con un montón de ideas preconcebidas, pero todas se derrumbaron esa misma tarde. Te lo voy a narrar según lo que él mismo me contó. **

**_Nathan entró a la sala de conciertos visiblemente enfurruñado. No entendía qué locura le había dado a su Tía Ginny para ahora obligarlos a estudiar una materia 'artística'. Él era un mago, por Merlín. Debían enseñarle a hacer magia, y no a actuar, a tocar un instrumento o a dibujar, eso estaba bien para Adam, pero a él le aburría sobremanera._**

_**Se tiró en una butaca y miró a su alrededor, sin poder evitar un ligero asomo de interés. El lugar se parecía mucho a un teatro de Londres, donde sus padres los habían llevado a ver una obra infantil que, como no, lo había aburrido un montón. Había un escenario en forma de semicírculo y, justo al frente, hileras e hileras de butacas donde en ese momento se encontraban sentados los alumnos. Bueno, al menos debía reconocer que las butacas eran cómodas. **_

_**En el escenario se podían ver diferentes instrumentos musicales, si iban a estar allí hasta que tocaran todo eso, la tarde iba a ser muy larga y aburrida.**_

**_Las luces se atenuaron y un gran reflector enfocó directo al escenario, donde apareció la profesora de música, indicando que el primer instrumento que se iba a mostrar era un violín y cediendo el paso al violinista en cuestión. Nathan se moría de risa mientras veía a aquel hombre flaco sostener el violín contra el cuello en una posición definitivamente anormal y pensó que por la noche tendría un gran dolor de cuello. Mientras seguía riéndose mentalmente de lo que a él le parecía un sufrido mago, el hombre llevó el arco hasta el violín y emitió la primera nota._**

**_Desde ese momento, el mundo alrededor del pequeño dejó de existir. Una tras otra, las notas de los diferentes instrumentos, flauta, oboe, trompeta, piano, todas se fueron metiendo en su pequeña alma como si se tratara de algo vivo, para quedarse allí para siempre. Cuando el director de la improvisada orquesta alzó la batuta y el concierto final empezó, Nathan sintió que había llegado a su mundo, un mundo que no abandonaría nunca más_**

**Harry**

-Wow, nunca imaginé que así naciera el amor del Tío Nathan por la música- comentó Frank-. Es que apenas tenía seis años

-Sí, ese año probó tocando varios instrumentos, desde la flauta hasta el trombón- comentó Harry, riendo-. Nuestra pequeña casita en Hogsmeade parecía una casa de locos.

-Y pensar que hoy día es un Director de Orquesta altamente cotizado- dijo Draco con orgullo.

-¿Siguen de gira?- preguntó Nicole, curiosa.

-Sí, hasta finales de Noviembre- informó Lisa-. El mes pasado estuvieron en Salzburgo, en el festival de verano, y de ahí los invitaron a recorrer otras ciudades de Austria, Alemania y Dinamarca, así que la gira se extendió.

-Pero no será demasiado esfuerzo en su estado, ya tiene cinco meses de embarazo- señaló Mark.

-Hace quince días estuvimos con ellos y les dijimos eso mismo- intervino Severus-. De hecho, Evan también le ha estado insistiendo en acortar la gira, pero Nathan dice que se siente perfectamente y que su embarazo no le impide en lo más mínimo manejar la batuta con distinción.

-Sí, ese es mi padre- se rió Lisa.

-Así que Evan se cansó de insistir y desistió- declaró Harry.

-Ese también es mi padre- terminó Lisa, con una cara tan cómica que no pudieron más que echarse a reír.

**13 de Septiembre **

**Querido Diario**

**Adam entró a Hogwarts y ¿adivina qué?... fue a Slytherin. Para qué te voy a contar lo feliz que estaba Sev, ya te lo podrás imaginar, no ha parado de hablar de eso desde ese día. Y a mí, el verlo tan contento me consuela totalmente de que no haya ido a Gryffindor.**

**Esperanza ya entró en su último año, y también le dio una felicidad a Sev, supongo que en compensación por lo del color rojo de su primer año: Decidió entrar a estudiar Pociones Avanzadas en la Universidad, dice que en cuanto se gradúe quiere ayudar a su padre con sus investigaciones. Por su parte, Richard dice que va a estudiar medimagia como yo.**

**En cuanto a Nathan, a principios de año va a ir a estudiar en la mejor escuela-conservatorio del mundo mágico, en Viena. Al principio tuvimos nuestras reservas, es todavía tan pequeño para ir a vivir en un internado lejos de casa. Pero es una oportunidad única, conseguir un puesto en esa escuela es casi imposible, lo logramos porque Pansy tiene un amigo que pertenece a la directiva del instituto y quedó impresionado del conocimiento musical de Nathan. Y mi niño está tan emocionado con la noticia que no tuvimos corazón para negarnos. Además, durante los tres primeros años, permiten que los padres visiten a los chicos un fin de semana al mes, digamos que eso nos convenció.**

**En cuanto a Severus, el mes pasado se enfermó seriamente el Profesor Kistler, su socio en Ucrania. Fuimos un día a visitarlo y conocí a Víktor, quien a partir de ahora se va a encargar de sus investigaciones. **

**Es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, y podría decirse que bastante guapo, aunque a leguas se nota que es muy petulante y engreído. Te debo confesar que no me gustó ni un poquito; además, hay algo en su actitud hacia Severus que me da muy mala espina. Sin embargo, no pienso preocuparme; mi esposo me ama y eso es algo que ni el más engreído de los hombres podrá cambiar.**

**Harry **

Los muchachos notaron que sus dos abuelos se habían puesto repentinamente serios.

-Viene la historia de Jarson- musitó Harry sobre la sien de Severus.

Los ojos del anciano se oscurecieron ligeramente pero asintió. Harry clavó la vista en los más jóvenes, que los miraban sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahora voy a narrar una etapa particularmente difícil. Les voy a pedir que no interrumpan hasta que termine de leer.

Los chicos convinieron, levemente preocupados por la actitud de sus abuelos. Harry se inclinó, besó suavemente los labios de Severus y empezó.

**17 de Abril **

**Querido Diario**

**No tienes idea de lo solo que me siento, siento como si la casa se me viniera encima con cada día que pasa. Después de pasar años con la casa llena de niños, de la noche a la mañana me encuentro con que sólo puedo conversar con las serpientes.**

**Adam y Esperanza están en Hogwarts, Nathan en Viena y Severus… bueno, la verdad es que desde que el Profesor Kistler enfermó, pasa más tiempo en Ucrania que en casa. Mucho más.**

**De hecho, hace un mes se fue por quince días, vino uno, en el que se paso todo el tiempo tenso y distraído, y al día siguiente, el tal Víktor ya lo estaba llamando con urgencia de nuevo. Y todavía no regresa, y ni siquiera ha respondido a mis lechuzas.**

**Y yo me siento tan solo.**

**Harry **

Sin esperar a que nadie hiciera ningún comentario, Harry continuó leyendo.

**20 de Mayo **

**Querido Diario**

**Estoy tan desconcertado y tan angustiado. De repente siento que perdí el norte, que mi vida se puso de cabeza y nunca, jamás se va a lograr enderezar nuevamente. Pero como siempre, déjame contarte desde el principio, a ver si logro organizar mis ideas y mi corazón.**

**¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos, no? Al día siguiente me quedé en el hospital hasta tarde, al menos trabajando sentía que mi vida no era tan miserable como me parecía. Casi me obligaron a punta de varita a que me fuera a descansar, pero yo no quería regresar a mi casa vacía, no esa noche al menos.**

**Caminé sin rumbo, con la esperanza de que la paz y el silencio de la noche se llevaran algo de mi tristeza. Necesitaba tanto a mis amigos, un hombro en el que apoyarme. Pero enseguida se darían cuenta de mi tristeza. ¿Y qué les iba a decir¿Qué me sentía solo¿Qué tenía una terrible duda que…? **

**Cuando al fin detuve mis pasos, me encontraba frente a un lugar que hacía años no veía: "El Paraíso del Deseo". Entonces… escucha lo que pasó.**

**_Harry se quedó parado mucho rato, la vista del bar le traía tantos recuerdos. Sonrió, recordando cuantas locuras había cometido sólo por poder ver a Severus. Y las volvería a cometer sin dudarlo ni un momento. Tomando una repentina decisión, encaminó sus pasos a la entrada del lugar y empujó la puerta con gesto decidido._**

_**El sitio no había cambiado lo más mínimo, la misma decoración acogedora, el mismo ambiente acompañado por la música del piano, la misma barra al fondo y el mismo barman, que ahora no pediría su identificación para servirle un trago. Se sentó en la barra y le sonrió al hombre de las bebidas.**_

_**-Buenas noches, señor¿qué desea tomar?- le preguntó el hombre con gesto servicial.**_

_**-Un whisky doble, si me hace el favor.**_

_**Estaba saboreando su bebida cuando escuchó una voz gruesa a su espalda.**_

**_-¿Se puede saber qué hace un crío como tú en un lugar como éste¿Todavía sigues sin saber aparecerte?_**

_**Harry se giró sorprendido, para encontrarse frente a frente con alguien que no había visto en los últimos diecisiete años.**_

_**-Jarson- sonrió feliz, al tiempo que le tendía la mano-. ¿Qué alegría encontrarte aquí? Por lo que veo aún sigues frecuentando el lugar.**_

_**-Muy de vez en cuando, sólo cuando vengo a la ciudad- recibió con una sonrisa la bebida que le estaban entregando en ese momento-. Aquí me siento cómodo, conocen mis gustos- agitó suavemente el vaso en su mano-. Pero no sabía que tú también venías por aquí, nunca te volví a ver.**_

_**-De hecho, es la primera vez que vengo desde ese día, y fue por casualidad- Harry emitió una amarga sonrisa.**_

_**-Y por lo que veo no estás de muy buen humor esta noche.**_

_**-No te preocupes, después de unos tragos eso va a cambiar- dijo, mientras hacía un gesto al barman pidiendo otra bebida.**_

_**-Pues si vamos a emborracharnos es mejor que nos pongamos cómodos- Jarson lo tomó por el codo y lo guió hacia una mesa alejada.**_

_**Cuando estuvieron cómodamente instalados, Harry dio un trago a su bebida y lo miró a los ojos.**_

_**-Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos en mis días complicados.**_

**_-Así parece- convino Jarson-, pero para eso están los amigos. Supongo que será el destino¿no crees? _**

**Hablamos por horas, yo le conté de mi vida y él de la suya. Cuando salimos del lugar, yo iba bastante tomado, por lo que se apareció conmigo en Hogsmeade y me acompañó hasta casa, preguntándome si no me importaría que me visitara al día siguiente.**

**Acepté. Al fin y al cabo era un amigo y yo en ese momento necesitaba un amigo con urgencia.**

**Los días siguientes fue a visitarme con frecuencia, llevaba muchos años fuera del país y prácticamente no le quedaban amigos en Inglaterra. Salimos a cenar, al cine, al teatro, a ver un partido de Quidditch. Tengo que admitir que sentí que nuevamente le importaba a alguien, y eso me hacía sentir bien.**

**Pese a su compañía, mi tristeza continuaba. Le había enviado una lechuza a Sev contándole sobre Jarson y me contestó diciendo que se alegraba de que estuviera distraído. Y eso me dolió. Ni siquiera preguntaba quién era o de dónde lo conocía, sólo le preocupaba que estuviera distraído¿acaso para que no lo molestara a él?**

**De pronto, hace diez días, Severus regresó con la noticia de que pensaban abrir una fábrica en Londres y necesitaban buscar financiamiento. Me puse feliz, si iban a comenzar algo en Londres, seguramente Severus se encargaría de ello y no viajaría con tanta frecuencia, ahora lo tendría para mí.**

**Mi alegría duró poco. Viktor había venido con él y una noche sí y otra también, salían para reuniones de negocios, cenas y cócteles con posibles inversionistas y regresaba tan cansado que apenas tenía ánimo para saludarme. Como conclusión, veía a mi marido casi tanto como cuando estaba en Ucrania, es decir, nada.**

**Entonces, hace dos noches, Jarson llegó de improviso a saludarme y me encontró totalmente deprimido. Desde la llegada de Severus, él se había apartado para darnos espacio, por lo que se extrañó mucho de verme así. Cuando le conté todo me preguntó que por qué no lo acompañaba a esas reuniones y yo le comenté que Severus no me había invitado a ninguna. Él no se inmutó, me miró fijamente y entonces…**

**-¿_Sabes dónde están esta noche?- le preguntó Jarson con el rostro serio._**

_**-Sí, Severus siempre me dice donde van a estar- le contestó Harry-. Es un restauran de lujo en el centro de Londres.**_

**_-Entonces, andando- lo animó su amigo._**

_**-¿Andando?- repitió Harry.**_

_**-Sí señor. Usted y yo vamos a ir a ese restauran.**_

_**-Pero si no estoy invitado- argumentó el hombre de ojos verdes.**_

**_-Para algo eres el esposo de uno de los socios- al ver que dudaba, lo azuzó-. ¿Y que fue de esa valentía que a los diecisiete años te llevó al Londres muggle sólo para verlo en el hospital?_**

**_-Tienes razón, espérame sólo un momento- Harry sonrió y corrió rumbo al dormitorio a cambiarse. _**

**Pero sabes, querido diario, ojala nunca hubiera ido a ese maldito restauran. Escucha lo que pasó después.**

**_Harry y Jarson, impecablemente vestidos, se presentaron en la puerta del restauran. En la entrada se encontró, nada menos que con su antiguo Profesor de Pociones en la universidad, Fred Lockwood, quien le recibió con su desagradable sonrisa de siempre._**

**_-Vaya, miren a quien nos trajo la tormenta, Harry Snape- lo dijo con un tono burlón que a Harry no le gustó en absoluto-. ¿Vienes a buscar a tu maridito?_**

_**-Lo que yo venga a hacer aquí no creo que sea de su incumbencia- contestó el más joven, antes de seguir su camino hacia el interior del salón, seguido de cerca por Jarson.**_

**_Empezó a pasear la vista por todo el salón, buscando a su pareja entre las distintas mesas desperdigadas por el lugar. Nada. Se acercó más, hasta llegar al borde de la pista de baile, donde varias parejas se movían al ritmo de una música lenta. Paseó la vista entre los danzantes y entonces lo vio; allí estaba su Severus, de espaldas, abrazado a Víctor Kistler y bailando despreocupadamente. Se sintió morir. En eso, Víctor levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Y sonrió malvadamente, antes de inclinarse y besar a Severus. Harry no pudo seguir observando, dio media vuelta y echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Lo último que pudo ver entre lágrimas, mientras abandonaba el local, fue la sonrisa burlona de Fred Lockwood._**

**_Siguió corriendo hasta que, agotado y sin aliento, llegó a un parque cercano y se derrumbó en una banca, sollozando sin control. Al poco tiempo, Jarson llegó junto a él, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Harry enterró el rostro en su pecho y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas._**

_**Mucho tiempo después, ya más controlado, se separó del pecho de Jarson y lo miró desolado.**_

_**-¿Estás más tranquilo?- le preguntó el hombre a su lado, pasándole su pañuelo.**_

**_-Sí, gracias- contestó Harry, limpiándose la cara-. No puedo entenderlo¿por qué Severus me hace esto?_**

_**Jarson alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry.**_

_**-No lo sé, Harry. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, eres una persona tan hermosa que…- dejó morir las palabras y sin poderlo evitar, se inclinó sobre el hombre en la banca y atrapó sus labios en un beso ansioso.**_

**_Harry se quedó paralizado por la impresión. De pronto, inundó su mente la tristeza de lo que acababa de ver, la sensación de sentirse solo y despreciado, el anhelo de sentirse amado y deseado de nuevo… entonces abrió los labios y también lo besó…._**

_**Continuará….**_

**Ustedes querían a Jarson, ya lo tienen. Por favor, nada de maldiciones imperdonables, que hacen mucha pupita. Por lo demás, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Besitos mil**

**Mil gracias kaosblack, Ailuj, caro2791, Carly McKinnon, Bishoujo-Hentai y ****Tenshi Lain. Responderé sus comentarios en un review del capítulo 18**


	20. Chapter 20

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

**Esto sigue siendo el regalito de Aura, que espero ahora me perdone por lo que hice en el capítulo pasado**

**También quiero dedicárselo a:**

**Amparito Snape y Lady Chibineko, que cumplen años prontito, felicidades chicas**

**A Fern, que salió muy bien de su operación, cosa que me alegra un montón**

**Y al bebé de Isolbehawk, que creo debe estar viniendo al mundo hoy, que Dios los proteja y todo salga bien**

**Muchísimas felicidades a todas**

**Maria, gracias por apoyar siempre cariño**

**Les ruego leer las notas finales. Por cierto, si en algunas partecitas Sev está 'algo' fuera de carácter, sorryyyyyy**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 20**

**_Harry se quedó paralizado por la impresión. De pronto, inundó su mente la tristeza de lo que acababa de ver, la sensación de sentirse solo y despreciado, el anhelo de sentirse amado y deseado de nuevo… entonces abrió los labios y también lo besó…._  
**

**_Entonces, cuando Harry sintió como las manos de Jarson subían por su espalda de manera acariciadora y empujaban para acercarlo más a él, reaccionó. Con extrema suavidad, puso una mano en el pecho de Jarson y empujó para alejarlo de él, separando sus labios en la acción. El otro mago lo miró con el alma en los ojos y empezó a hablar._**

_**-Harry, vente conmigo- hablaba precipitadamente, como si necesitara convencerlo antes de recibir el temido no por respuesta-. Prometo que te voy a hacer feliz. Viajaremos y te enseñaré el mundo y en vacaciones podríamos llevar con nosotros a los niños, les encantaría.**_

_**Harry sólo lo miró con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y Jarson entendió, cómo no entender si el joven a su lado era un libro abierto, todo lo que sentía se reflejaba en su límpida mirada.**_

_** -¿No puedo aspirar tan siquiera a una oportunidad?- insistió, en un último intento.**_

_**-No, lo siento.**_

_**-¿Vas a seguir con él?**_

_**-Jarson, escucha- tomó sus manos y se las apretó con firmeza-. No sé lo que vaya a ser de mi vida a partir de ahora, ni siquiera sé si Severus quiera en verdad seguir conmigo- soltó una mano que fue a posarse con afecto en la mejilla del mago frente a él-. Pero aún cuando yo me separara de él, no me acercaría a nadie, al menos no por el momento, y mucho menos a ti, te quiero y te respeto demasiado como para unirme a ti sin amarte.**_

_**-Pero yo acept…**_

_**Una mano suave sobre sus labios interrumpió su protesta.**_

_**-Pero yo no. Tú eres un hombre bueno y honesto, mereces alguien que te ame con todo su corazón, y yo merezco estar con alguien a quien ame con todo mi corazón, no me puedo conformar con algo menos que eso y te ruego que tampoco te conformes. Se que algún día vas a encontrar a la persona adecuada.**_

_**-Encontré a la persona adecuada hace diecisiete años en un bar muggle- musitó Jarson con tristeza, bajando la mirada hacia la mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas-. Lo malo es que esa persona ya estaba enamorado de otro- se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar-: Entonces vas a seguir con él- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.**_

_**-En este momento no sé nada, estoy demasiado aturdido- la voz de Harry era ronca, a duras penas podía contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar una vez más de sus ojos-. Necesito serenarme y pensar, antes de enfrentarme a Severus. Después de eso, decidiré qué hacer con mi vida- miró nuevamente a los ojos de Jarson-. Sólo te pido que, pase lo que pase, sigas siendo mi amigo. No quisiera perderte ahora que te reencontré.**_

**_-Siempre seré tu amigo- prometió con sinceridad-. Ni aunque quieras vas a poder deshacerte de mí, soy más fuerte que el odio._**

_**Harry rió sinceramente por primera vez desde que habían llegado al maldito cóctel.**_

_**- Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos- musitó, levantándose de la banca y echando a andar.**_

_**-Te acompaño a Hogsmeade- propuso Jarson.**_

**_-No, mejor vamos a San Mungo- pidió Harry-. No quiero ir a casa. Severus podría llegar y en estos momentos soy incapaz de verlo a la cara, me derrumbaría. _**

**Así que Jarson me acompañó a San Mungo y pasé la noche allí, llorando encerrado en mi despacho, sintiéndome el hombre más miserable del mundo.**

**¿Por qué Severus había buscado otra persona, especialmente alguien tan despreciable como Víktor Kistler? ¿Qué había hecho yo mal para que eso pasara? ¿En qué me había confundido? ¿Cuándo había empezado todo aquello? ¿Severus realmente amaría a ese hombre? ¿Y si era así, podría yo soportar alejarme definitivamente de él? Porque algo tenía claro, si Severus aún me amaba, si todo no había sido más que un estúpido error, lucharía por recuperarlo, no iba a permitir que un imbécil destruyera lo que me había costado diecisiete años construir. Pero si Severus _realmente _ amaba a ese hombre, ¿qué iba a ser de mi vida? Porque definitivamente no habría nada que hiciera que siguiera con él si su amor por mí estaba extinto. Ni hijos, ni años de relación, ni recuerdos, ni mi inmenso amor. Nada.**

**Esa tarde regresé a casa agobiado, dispuesto a enfrentar a Severus de una vez por todas, y sólo encontré una nota con un par de líneas.**

_**Llegué a casa y no te encontré, **_

_**supongo que tienes guardia en San Mungo.**_

_**Debo viajar con urgencia a Ucrania**_

_**pero a mi regreso tenemos mucho de **_

_**que hablar. Trataré de regresar lo antes**_

_**posible.**_

_**Severus. **_

**Por lo visto esa era la respuesta a mi incertidumbre, una respuesta que estaba seguro no me iba a gustar y que, al menos por el momento, no me sentía capaz de oir.**

**Harry **

Cuando Harry levantó la mirada del diario, cinco pares de ojos lo observaban atónitos, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Después, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los chicos giraron sus aturdidos rostros hacia Severus. Luego de un silencio que a los ancianos se antojó interminable, Frank logró musitar:

-Creo que deberías continuar leyendo, abuelo- se notaba a leguas que el rapapolvo que había dado Adam a los gemelos días atrás había surtido efecto y no querían aventurarse a emitir juicio alguno antes de escuchar toda la historia.

-En realidad, creo que quien tiene que explicar ahora soy yo- musitó Severus, frunciendo el entrecejo, y luciendo contrito. Los miró un largo rato y continuó-: Y creo que es mejor seguir con lo que pasó después que su abuelo salió del salón, aunque en ese momento yo ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

_-¿Qué maldita cosa crees que estás haciendo?- gritó Severus en medio del ruido de la música, mientras empujaba violentamente a Víktor Kistler para separarlo de él-. ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?_

_-Tranquilízate, Severus, y baja el tono de voz- dijo el otro, sonriendo hipócrita-. Recuerda que debemos simular o el señor Peterson se va a dar cuenta que algo anda mal._

_-Simular un carajo- Severus no tenía intención alguna de bajar la voz, estaba furioso-. Llevo desde que llegamos a Londres simulando ser tu pareja, dejando a mi esposo, el hombre que amo, en casa, para venir a estas estúpidas fiestas contigo, todo por un puñado de libras. Pues bien, ya me canse de toda esta tontería- dio media vuelta y empezaba a salir de la pista de baile cuando Víktor lo detuvo por un brazo._

_-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó, preocupado al ver la determinada actitud de Severus._

_-A buscar al señor Peterson, a descubrir esta charada y decirle lo que puede hacer con sus millones, no pienso seguir fingiendo un segundo más._

_-No puedes hacer eso- ahora el mago de cabello castaño se notaba visiblemente nervioso._

_-¿No? Intenta detenerme- y arrancando su brazo del agarre del otro, salió bruscamente de la pista, escudriñando los alrededores en un intento por divisar su objetivo. Lo encontró justo frente a la mesa de las bebidas, hablando con un joven alto de pelo rubio._

_-Mi estimado Profesor Snape- Samuel Peterson era un hombre bajito y regordete, y que a simple vista parecía ser muy amable y cordial. Aunque según pensaba Severus, era un perfecto imbécil a la hora de poner trabas para un buen negocio-, le estaba diciendo a John que acabo de hablar con mi banquero en Ucrania y con mis abogados, mañana mismo podemos firmar, cuenta usted con un nuevo patrocinante para su droga._

_Severus se le quedó mirando fijamente, era irónico que justo en ese momento le dijera eso. Pero pensaba decirle la verdad de cualquier forma, si el hombre se arrepentía de poner el dinero, peor para él._

_-Me alegra mucho la noticia pero, antes de firmar, hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar- ante el tono de Severus, el hombre lo miró entre intrigado y preocupado._

_En ese momento, Víktor Kistler llegaba a su lado._

_-Severus, no…_

_ Resulta que el señor Kistler aquí presente y yo- prosiguió Severus, ignorando la súplica de Víktor- no somos pareja, ni siquiera socios ya que mi sociedad es con su padre, en realidad no somos absolutamente nada- se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento mientras Peterson lucía cada vez más extrañado-. De hecho, yo estoy casado con un hombre maravilloso y tengo tres hermosos hijos. Es más, mi mayor interés en poder desarrollar esta poción es que mi esposo es medimago, especialista en oncología infantil, y sé que el hecho de que esta droga pudiera llegar al mercado, lo haría extremadamente feliz._

_ Sé que usted exige que además de socios nosotros seamos pareja para apoyarnos en este asunto, pero si me permite que se lo diga, eso es una completa tontería. Nuestra droga es buena, muy buena, y si no nos ayuda, usted se lo pierde, estoy seguro que pronto encontraremos alguien interesado en invertir en esto._

_-¿De dónde sacó que yo exigía que ustedes dos fueran pareja para financiar el proyecto?- preguntó el hombre, francamente asombrado-. ¿Cómo cree que yo basaría una decisión de negocios en una razón tan estúpida?_

_Esta vez fue Severus el que lució asombrado, antes de girarse furioso hacia Víktor._

_-¿Podrías explicarnos, al señor Peterson y a mí, de dónde demonios salió esa idea?- el hombre no contestó, rojo de furia y vergüenza. Pero Severus estaba más furioso todavía, así que sin pensar, levantó el brazo y le pegó un puñetazo que lo dejó tirado en el piso-. No te atrevas a acercarte nuevamente a mí- le advirtió-. Pienso seguir con esta sociedad por respeto a tu padre, pero mañana mismo le voy a decir que busque otra persona para representarlo, o yo mismo disolveré nuestro acuerdo- se giró de nuevo hacia Samuel Peterson-. Lamento todas las molestias que le ocasionamos, de verdad hubiera sido un buen negocio para usted._

_Sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida; cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba._

_-Profesor Snape, Profesor Snape- Peterson llegó a su lado con una sonrisa cordial-. No se va a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente; su droga no es buena, es excelente, y no pienso dejar que este negocio se escape de mis manos. Como ya dije, mis abogados nos esperan mañana a las nueve en mis oficinas de Ucrania- extendió la mano franca-. ¿Es un trato?_

_Severus miró por unos segundos la mano extendida, y luego con una sonrisa, alargo su brazo y la apretó._

_-Es un trato._

_-Un consejo antes que se vaya- dijo el hombre, viendo como Severus se disponía a marcharse-. Sea firme y deshágase de ese tipejo. Además de mentiroso y manipulador, es un anfitrión muy aburrido._

_Luego de una mutua carcajada, Severus dio la vuelta y abandonó definitivamente la habitación _

-Así que todo había sido una trampa de ese imbécil.

-Sí, al parecer quería quedarse con tu abuelo- comentó Harry.

-Es lo que yo siempre he dicho, el encanto de la nariz Snape- declaró Frank, y todos rieron aligerando el ambiente.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, abuelito- Lisa frunció el ceño con un gesto idéntico a su abuelo Severus-. ¿Por qué no contestabas las cartas del abuelito Harry?

-Sí, ¿y por qué el día que llegaste de visita fuiste tan frío?- agregó Nicole.

-De hecho, no contesté las cartas porque nunca las recibí; Wistler se tomó el trabajo de interceptar y desaparecer tanto mis cartas como las de Harry.

-¿Y la carta donde le decías al abuelo que estaba bien que Tío Jarson lo entretuviera?- inquirió Draco-. No entiendo.

-No la escribí yo- explicó el anciano-. Víktor lanzó un hechizo para escribirla imitando mi letra.

-Desgraciado- masculló Mark, rechinando los dientes-. Si lo tuviera frente a mí en este momento…

-No te preocupes, el destino se lo cobró- dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Quisiera que hubieran conocido la arpía con quien se casó.

-En cuanto al por qué estuve tan frío ese día- continuó Severus, mirando a Nicole-, yo llevaba varios días presionado, necesitábamos financiamiento urgente para poder realizar las pruebas para que nos dieran el permiso de fabricación, y nadie nos quería apoyar sin el permiso, así que estábamos en un círculo cerrado, sin pruebas no había permiso, sin permiso no había financiamiento y sin financiamiento no había pruebas. Por eso cuando Wistler vino con esa absurda idea de que fingiéramos ser pareja para conseguir el capital, lo acepté; quería darle ese obsequio a Harry con tanta desesperación- las últimas palabras fueron dichas casi para si mismo. Se detuvo un segunda para respirar profundamente antes de continuar.

Por otra parte estaba frustrado y furioso. Le había enviado un montón de cartas a Harry y no había recibido ni un miserable hola como respuesta. Por eso ese día estuve tan frío, esperaba poder tranquilizarme para hablar con Harry al día siguiente. Pero entonces me llamaron de urgencia de Ucrania y todo se complicó.

-¿Y cuando regresaste, te viste sumergido en esa farsa con el tal Víktor?

-Exacto- contestó Severus-. Él sabía que Harry era doctor y trabajaba en San Mungo, y supuso, acertadamente, que tendría los días ocupados, así que organizó reuniones todas las noches, planteando que mi presencia era indispensable para que nos dieran el dinero, con la esperanza de que Harry y yo peleáramos de manera definitiva.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste ser tan incauto, abuelo.

-Frank, no hables así a tu abuelo- lo regañó Harry.

-No Harry, el chico tiene razón- Severus se mostró claramente avergonzado-. Realmente no sé como caí. Para ser franco, en su mayor parte fueron mis deseos de lograr los permisos de la droga… por Harry- dudó un segundo antes de continuar-. Pero supongo que también me sentía halagado de que alguien como Wistler se viera tan interesado en mí.

-Al abuelo, la comezón del séptimo año le dio en el año diecisiete- se burló Mark y todos rieron alegres, era un alivio saber que no había pasado nada grave y sus abuelos seguían juntos.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Tres días después regresé y Harry no estaba en casa y faltaba buena parte de su ropa. Encontré una carta donde decía que sabía lo de Víktor y tenía que pensar. ¿Qué demonios era lo de Víktor? No era posible que hubiera llegado a sus oídos los de la farsa, ¿o si? Llamé a Ivi, ella seguramente sabría dónde estaba Harry.

_-¿El Amo Severus llamó a Ivi, señor?_

_-Sí, Ivi- contestó Severus, preocupado-. ¿Mi esposo está en casa?_

_-No, amo, el amo Harry se fue ayer en la tarde._

_-¿Se fue? ¿Adónde?_

_-Ivi no lo sabe, amo._

_-¿Se fue sólo? ¿Llevaba una maleta o algo así?_

_-Sí, el amo me mandó que le preparara una mochila con ropa, y no se fue solo, lo acompañaba el señor Jarson._

_-¿Jarson? ¿Qué Jarson?_

_-El amigo del amo Harry._

-Confieso que vi rojo. ¿Quién demonios era Jarson y por qué se había llevado a mi esposo? Y lo que era más importante, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Empecé a buscar por todos lados. Visité a Remus y Bill, a Ron y Hermione, a Pansy, nadie supo darme señas de su paradero. Averigüé que había pedido un permiso en San Mungo sin decir en que fecha regresaría y que incluso había hablado con un compañero medimago para que estuviera pendiente de sus pacientes en su ausencia. De Jarson, sólo pude averiguar que era un amigo de Harry que había llegado hacía algún tiempo a la ciudad, nada más. Estaba extremadamente furioso. ¿Cómo Harry se había atrevido a irse con otro, abandonado todo sin pensar? Y estaba desesperado. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no regresaba?

Una semana más tarde regresó, a mi modo de ver tan fresco como una lechuga y como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque en realidad estaba triste y demacrado. Pero yo estaba muy dolido como para ver su tristeza.

-Fue la pelea más gorda que hemos tenido en todos los años que llevamos casados- agregó Harry.

-_Severus- musitó Harry, entrando en la salita de su cuarto y dejando la mochila con su ropa en el piso._

_Severus ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana. Harry camino pausadamente y se sentó en un sillón frente a él. No sabía como empezar la conversación. Durante esos días a solas había reflexionado y había confirmado su idea inicial, al menos tenía que escuchar a Severus antes de tomar una decisión que afectaría toda su vida futura. Tenía que tratar de rescatar su matrimonio, si es que quedaba algo por rescatar._

_ -Severus, tenemos que hablar- insistió, al ver que su esposo no daba muestras de querer contestar._

_Ahora sí que Severus levantó la mirada y la fijo en el hombre más joven. Harry quedó impresionado al detectar el dolor que trasmitían esos insoldables pozos negros._

_-¿Hablar?- repitió, su expresión absolutamente impasible-. ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar tú y yo?_

_-De nosotros._

_-¿Nosotros?- Severus dejó a un lado el libro, y se paró junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el paisaje exterior, al jardín donde tantas veces había visto correr y jugar a Harry y sus niños-. ¿Acaso todavía queda un nosotros?_

_Harry se sintió morir. Severus quería terminar su relación, no había otra razón para que estuviera hablando de esa manera._

_-Al menos yo pensé que sí lo había- replicó Harry, lentamente._

_Severus permaneció en silencio. Cuando al fin se giró hacia su pareja, una mueca despectiva apareció en su rostro._

_-¿Y aún pensándolo abandonó su hogar y corrió a revolcarse en los brazos de un cualquiera? ¿Eso es todo lo que usted respeta a su marido, sus hijos y su hogar, señor Potter?_

_Harry sintió como si Severus lo hubiera abofeteado. ¿No sólo lo traicionaba, sino que encima se atrevía a insultarlo de esa manera?_

_-¿De que demonios estás hablando?- el tono gélido hubiera congelado el infierno._

_-Estoy hablando de Jarson- Severus empezó a pasear furioso-. De cómo abandonaste tu casa y te fuiste a pasear con el tal Jarson._

_-¿A pasear con Jarson?- Harry repitió sin entender-. Yo no estaba con Jarson._

_-No me mientas, Harry, no más._

_-Yo no miento. No estaba con Jarson, me fui solo, me alejé unos días porque necesitaba reflexionar._

_-Si, claro, ahora a 'eso' le llaman reflexionar._

_-Tienes una mente inmunda- a ese punto las lágrimas empezaron a rodar incontrolables por el rostro de Harry-. ¿Qué quieres, deshacerte de mí y encima echarme la culpa?- fue hacia su mochila y la levantó, estaba lívido de furia-. Vale, lograste deshacerte de mí. Pero ni sueñes con que voy a asumir las culpas de todo esto. Yo tengo la conciencia muy limpia, jamás te he faltado. ¿Estás seguro que puedes decir lo mismo?- miró por un segundo al hombre parado frente a él-. Regresé con el ánimo de hablar, de escucharte para tratar de entender, pero ya veo que es inútil. Adiós Severus._

_Y dándose vuelta, echó a correr cegado por las lágrimas, dejando en ese cuarto a un Severus Snape, torturado por los celos y sus propias inseguridades._

-Mierda, abuelo, que metida de pata- musitó Frank, con el semblante extrañamente serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé- admitió Severus, avergonzado, mientras Harry acariciaba amorosamente su cabello-. Pero estaba aterrado. Yo era un hombre cincuentón, sin mayores atributos físicos, gruñón, áspero, y Harry era un hombre de escasos treinta años, alegre, amoroso y atractivo. Me aterraba la idea de perderlo, de que me dijera que ya no quería seguir conmigo. E hice lo que había hecho toda mi vida, lo único que sabía hacer. Ataqué antes que me atacaran.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?- preguntó Nicole suavemente, mientras sonreía a los ancianos.

-Pasé tres días encerrado a cal y canto, regodeándome en mi tristeza- contestó Severus, anticipándose a Harry. Ni comía ni dormía. No acepté la visita de nadie, y eso que Remus insistió varias veces. Sólo quería morir.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste? ¿El abuelo Harry regresó y te convenció?- preguntó Draco.

-No, yo estaba realmente dolido- explicó Harry-. Estaba decidido a alejarme de Severus para siempre.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue Jarson- contestó Severus.

-¿Jarson?- se escucharon varias exclamaciones de asombro.

-Sí, al tercer día fue a visitarme.

_ - -Amo Severus- llamó la elfina con voz suave, su amo llevaba varios días imposible y no quería incomodarlo por nada del mundo._

_-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Severus bufó, mientras tomaba un nuevo trago del whisky que sostenía en la mano._

_-Alguien vino a visitarlo, amo._

_-Ya te dije mil veces que no estoy para nadie- gruñó Severus con mal tono._

_-Ya se lo dije, pero el señor Jarson insiste en verlo._

_-¿Jarson?- Severus levantó la cabeza, sus ojos iluminados por una mirada fiera, ahí estaba ese maldito hombre, tal vez pudiera destrozarlo con sus propias manos después de todo-. Dile que pase._

_Jarson entró decidido al estudio de Severus. Había estado en contacto con Harry; se había cansado de verlo partiéndose un pedazo cada día y había decidido que tenía que hacer algo al respecto._

_-¿Así que usted es el maldito que me quitó a mi esposo?- espetó Severus en cuanto vio al hombre frente a él-. ¿A qué viene ahora?- sacó su varita y lo apuntó-. ¿A cebarse en mi dolor?_

_Jarson lo miró impasible, pero se dio cuenta que ese hombre realmente estaba sufriendo, aunque probablemente jamás lo reconocería en voz alta._

_-No sea estúpido, Snape, y baje esa varita- replicó el hombre, acercándose a Severus-. Vine a hablar, después de que escuche todo lo que tengo que decirle, si lo sigue queriendo, puede mandarme una imperdonable. Pero antes siéntese y escuche._

-Me contó todo lo que había pasado en esos tormentosos días. Cuando terminó de hablar, me quería morir. Literalmente. ¿Cómo pude decirle todas aquellas barbaridades a Harry, cuando él, pese a pensar que yo le era infiel, había venido a tratar de entenderme? En ese momento, con gusto me hubiera maldecido a mi mismo.

¿Y cómo podría recuperar ahora la confianza y la fe de mi esposo? ¿Cómo hacer para evitar que se alejara de mí por culpa de mi ceguera y mi estupidez?

-¿Y cómo lo lograste, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, a quien la historia, después de todo el drama, le parecía muy romántica.

-Creo que eso lo puede contestar mi diario- dijo Harry, disponiéndose a leer.

**3 de Junio **

**Querido Diario**

**Estoy escribiendo desde un hotel en Zurich. Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Resulta que hace días recibí una decepción profunda de Severus, lo vi besándose con otro hombre, y me desesperé. Tuve que salir de Inglaterra y buscar un sitio tranquilo que me permitiera reflexionar en paz para aclarar mis ideas y decidir lo que iba a hacer y mis pasos me trajeron hasta este lugar, dentro del mundo muggle.**

**Aunque es una ciudad preciosa, cuando llegué aquí mi tristeza no me permitió apreciarla a cabalidad; sin embargo, paseé por los bosques y lagos cercanos, los cuales me inundaron de una gran paz y me permitieron curar mis heridas . Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte, decidí regresar y aclarar las cosas con Severus.**

**Pero entonces todo fue peor. Me dijo cosas horribles que me partieron el corazón y de nuevo regresé aquí, a tratar de que este sitio logre aliviar en algo mi amarga pena, pero debo confesarte que lo dudo, dudo que este peso deje alguna vez de agobiar mi corazón.**

**Debo irme, llaman a la puerta. **

**Harry **

**8 de Junio **

**Querido Diario**

**Cuando abrí la puerta el otro día, me sorprendí al encontrarme a un camarero del hotel, vestido impecablemente, que traía mi cena en una bandeja cubierta con una charola de plata, depositada sobre un carrito de servicio. Y me sorprendí, en primer lugar porque yo no había pedido la cena, y en segundo, porque era la primera vez que me atendían de esa forma, que este hotel es muy lindo y cómodo, pero no se distingue precisamente por ese tipo de atenciones.**

**Mi sorpresa creció cuando levanté la tapa y me encontré, junto a la comida, un tulipán verde brillante, evidentemente mágico, y una nota:**

_**En la esperanza que perdones lo imperdonable**_

_**Te ama**_

_**Sev **_

**Me quedé mirando la flor, atónito. ¿Severus? ¿Cómo había descubierto mi dirección si los únicos que la conocían eran Remus y Jarson y era absolutamente imposible que alguno de ellos se la hubiera dado? Toqué los suaves y raros pétalos con la punta de los dedos y sonreí con nostalgia, todavía sin entender de qué trataba todo eso.**

**Pero ahí no terminaron las sorpresas. A la mañana siguiente, me despertó un leve picoteo en la ventana. Me levanté a abrir, y el halcón peregrino de Severus entró volando y se posó en la mesita frente a mí, estirando la pata. Desaté el bulto que traía, y luego de acariciar suavemente las plumas de la cabeza del ave y darle una golosina, abrí el paquete. Era otro tulipán mágico, esta vez de color blanco. La nota anexa, decía.**

_**Para el ser más puro que he conocido**_

_**Porque mi sentimiento es tan puro como tú.**_

_**Te amo**_

**_Sev_ **

**Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una gran calidez inundaba mi pecho. Pero la cosa no paró ahí. Al día siguiente, cuando iba saliendo del hotel, un pequeño niño me detuvo.**

**-Señor, este paquete es para usted.**

**Lo tomé sonriendo con anticipación. En la caja blanca había dos tulipanes, uno lila y otro naranja.**

_**Porque mi amor es sincero**_

_**consolidado y pleno**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Sev **_

**El siguiente paquete lo recibí de manos de una vendedora de flores ambulante. Eran dos tulipanes mágicos, uno rojo oscuro y otro azul oscuro.**

_**A partir de hoy prometo confianza absoluta**_

_**y ratifico que te voy a amar eternamente**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Sev **_

**El último envío lo encontré al siguiente día cuando llegue a mi habitación. Un ramo enorme de tulipanes de todos los colores ocupaba casi la totalidad del escritorio que allí estaba.**

**Te ruego que perdones a este viejo**

**tonto y celoso y aceptes cenar conmigo **

**esta noche. A las ocho en el lobby del hotel.**

**Te estaré esperando.**

**Te amo**

**Sev **

**Y ahora estoy aquí, esperando que llegue la hora de mi cita. Porque definitivamente voy a ir.**

**Harry**

-Hay abuelito, que romántico- exclamó Lisa, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- convino Nicole, mirando a Draco con intención.

-Vaya, abuelo, muchas gracias- ironizó Draco-. Ahora va a estar recordándomelo eternamente. ¿Cómo puede un pobre chico como yo emular una hazaña como esa?- terminó burlón.

-Lo que ocurre es que el abuelo había metido la pata hasta el fondo, tenía que apelar a todos los recursos a su alcance- se rió Frank.

-Lo dirás en juego pero así fue- aclaró Severus, un tanto abochornado de que sus nietos supieran de su antigua 'debilidad' con el asunto de las flores y preguntándose cómo recuperaría ahora su imagen de gruñón.

-¿Y tú te dejaste reconquistar, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa mirando a Harry.

-No creas, no fue tan fácil- el que contestó fue Severus, haciendo un mohín de frustración ante la hilaridad general.

**20 de Junio **

**Querido diario**

**He pasado unos días estupendos, creo que he estado disfrutando la etapa del noviazgo que jamás tuve, por la premura con que tuvimos que casarnos. **

**La otra noche Sev me llevó a cenar a un restauran increíble. Las mesas estaban desperdigadas en medio de un bosque, ubicadas debajo de los frondosos árboles, de cuyas ramas colgaban sendas lámparas de hermosos diseños. Cada mesa estaba estratégicamente colocada, de forma que daba a los comensales absoluta privacidad, sólo rota por los violinistas que, de tanto en tanto, pasaban entre las mesas tocando dulces melodías románticas.**

**Nos sirvieron una comida deliciosa, a base de pescado y verduras, acompañadas de un vino blanco estupendo. Mientras esperábamos el postre, Severus me tendió la mano y me invitó a bailar.**

**Bailamos interminablemente, usando el suelo del bosque como improvisada pista. Yo sentía que volaba en brazos de Severus. A mitad de una de las canciones, me separó ligeramente y musitó 'Perdón'. Luego inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de mis labios, que yo cedí gustoso, lo ansiaba tanto.**

**Nos sentamos nuevamente, esta vez mucho más cerca y nos seguimos besando con ardor hasta que llegaron los postres. El camarero no se inmutó, por lo que supongo que no éramos los primeros ni seríamos los últimos que hacían eso. Pero cuando se fue, ni Severus ni yo pudimos resistir el recordar su cara de circunstancias y nos echamos a reír.**

**Mucho más tarde, frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, seguimos besándonos con ansias, pero cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos, no fui capaz de invitarlo a entrar.**

**-Severus, yo todavía…- empecé, buscando las palabras para poder explicarle como me sentía.**

**-Shhh- musitó, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios-. No tienes que explicar, te entiendo- bajó la cabeza y me dio un beso tierno-. ¿Desayunas conmigo mañana?- yo asentí, sonriendo feliz. Se inclinó nuevamente, dándome otro beso, esta vez más apasionando, y dando media vuelta, partió. Esa noche, luego de mucho tiempo, volví a soñar con los besos de Severus.**

**Los siguientes días fueron increíbles. Paseamos sin rumbo por el casco antiguo y fuimos a Bahnhofstrasse y a Limmatquai a hacer compras. Fuimos a la opera y al ballet, asistimos a espectáculos de teatro al aire libre y recorrimos galerías y museos. Paseamos por lagos y bosques y visitamos un montón de pueblos pintorescos.**

**Caminábamos abrazados o tomados de la mano, y aunque mucha gente nos miraba con desagrado o curiosidad, a nosotros no nos importaba. En la noche Severus me invitó a varios restaurantes a cada cual más romántico, fuimos a bailar y asistimos a brillantes espectáculos. Fueron unos días hermosos, y aunque nos besábamos y acariciábamos en cada rincón oscuro que se atravesaba en nuestro camino, cada noche, absolutamente caballeroso, Severus me despedía en la puerta de mi habitación, me daba un tierno beso, me deseaba dulces sueños, y partía. **

**Hasta que una noche ni él ni yo pudimos resistirlo más.**

**-_La pasé muy bien- musitó Harry sonriente, mientras se recargaba con dejadez en el dintel de la puerta de su dormitorio. Severus lo había llevado a cenar y luego habían asistido al concierto de un cantante de moda._**

**_-Yo también- Severus sonrió, apartando un mechón de pelo negro de la frente de su pareja-. Gracias por acompañarme._**

_**Ambos se quedaron en silencio, indecisos.**_

_**-Bueno, supongo que es hora que me vaya a dormir- musitó Harry, aunque lo último que quería hacer era irse a acostar… no solo al menos.**_

**_-Sí, supongo que sí- confirmo Severus y se inclinó a darle el beso de todas las noches. Pero éste no era el beso de despedida habitual, y la respuesta tampoco era la habitual. De pronto, ambos hombres estaban devorándose uno al otro, presa de un deseo febril._**

_**-Quédate esta noche, Severus- suplicó Harry en la boca de su pareja-. No me dejes.**_

_**Eso fue todo lo que Severus necesitó para empezar desabotonar la camisa muggle que vestía Harry. Entre besos y caricias, lograron entrar al dormitorio, donde a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, comenzaron a desvestirse febrilmente.**_

**_Las caricias de las manos sobre la piel desnuda era como agua fresca para un mendigo del desierto, los labios dejaban un caudal de besos por cada pedazo de piel que iban descubriendo y los jadeos y gemidos ansiosos eran la mejor música que podían escuchar._**

**_Cuando al fin alcanzaron la cama, estaban completamente desnudos y las caricias de las manos sobre las nalgas y la fricción de sus miembros erguidos, producían deliciosos escalofríos por la espina dorsal de ambos._**

_**-Te amo- musitó Harry, mientras mordisqueba la oreja de su marido.**_

**_Severus no respondió, pero tampoco era necesario, el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón hablaba por él. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Harry, y mientras con movimientos sensuales frotaba sus caderas contra las de su pareja, su boca jugueteaba con uno de los duros pezones del joven._**

**_-Severus- llamó Harry en un jadeo, sus dedos enredados en el largo cabello de su esposo._**

_**-Humm- la boca de Severus estaba entretenida ahora con el otro pezón.**_

_**-¿No te gustaría intentar algo nuevo?**_

_**Severus dejó lo que estaba haciendo con la boca, aunque no detuvo los movimientos de cadera, y subió hasta mirar a su pareja directo a los ojos.**_

**_-¿Algo como qué?_**

**_-Verás- atrajo la cabeza de Severus hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente-. Estaba pensando que… me gustaría poseerte- sintió como el cuerpo del hombre sobre él se ponía repentinamente tenso y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo-. No te preocupes, si no quieres está bien- pasó la mano por su mejilla y sonrió, aunque en sus ojos apareció una chispa de decepción._**

**_-No, no es que no quiera, amor- bajó la cabeza y besó a su chico apasionadamente-. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa- un nuevo beso, aún más apasionado-. Pero pensándolo con tranquilidad, no me parece tan mala idea._**

_**Harry hizo un movimiento y quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Severus.**_

**_-Tú déjame a mi, verás que no te voy a hacer nada de daño- susurró, mientras sus labios bajaban ardientes por el pecho de Severus-, recuerda que tuve un muy buen maestro- estaba llegando hasta la erguida masculinidad de su pareja, que clamaba a gritos por sus atenciones, pero la ignoró con una sonrisa y se dedicó a besar y lamer la ingle y toda la piel sensible de los alrededores. Deteniendo un momento sus atenciones, se paró y fue a la mesita de noche, de donde extrajo un frasquito de lubricante._**

_**-¿Esperaba visitas, señor Potter?- preguntó Severus, burlón.**_

**_Harry sonrió y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Severus, empapando un dedo en lubricante._**

**_-Digamos que esperaba tener buena suerte una de estas noches- rió Harry, mientras volvía al pene de Severus y empezaba a lamer, besar y morder suavemente. _**

**_Mientras el hombre se retorcía de placer bajo las caricias de Harry, éste tanteo su entrada y empezó a trazar círculos alrededor, hasta que el dedo entró en la estrecha calidez. Sabía que su esposo nunca había sido tomado, así que puso especial cuidado en prepararlo; pronto, nuevos dedos se unieron al primero y ayudaron al proceso de distensión, mientras la boca seguía jugueteando con la dura carne._**

_**-Harry… por favor.**_

**_La suplica ardiente le indicó a Harry que su esposo ya estaba listo para recibirlo, así que se colocó en la amada entrada y empujó suavemente._**

**_Una mezcla de placer y dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Severus ante la intrusión. Harry esperó unos segundos para permitirle acostumbrarse, hasta que Severus movió las caderas pidiendo más. Entonces se movió. Lento, menos lento, rápido, más rápido. Harry cerró su mano alrededor del miembro palpitante de su esposo y lo movió al mismo ritmo que embestía, una, y otra y otra vez, hasta que el mundo explotó y uno colapsó en brazos del otro, saciados y felices._**

_**-¿Te hice mucho daño?- preguntó Harry, cuando logró recuperar el control de su voz.**_

**_-Un poco al principio- contestó Severus-, pero te aseguro que fue compensado con creces con el placer que sentí después- atrajo el cuerpo cálido contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza-. De haber sabido que era tan delicioso, lo habríamos intentado antes._**

_**-Lo mismo digo- replicó Harry, riendo contra el pecho de Severus.**_

_**-Entonces creo que podremos probarlo más de una vez- sugirió Severus.**_

_**-Definitivamente- contestó Harry, bostezando.**_

_**-Duerme, amor- musitó Severus sobre su pelo, feliz de poder tener de nuevo a 'su niño' en sus brazos.**_

**_-No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry, temeroso de que su esposo se fuera mientras dormía._**

**_-Nunca- musitó Severus en un suave murmullo-, no volveré a separarme de ti jamás._**

**_Y acomodando mejor al joven en su abrazo, los dos cayeron en un sueño reparador. Esa noche iban a tener sólo sueños de amor y felicidad. _**

**Harry**

_**Continuará **_

Hola a todos.

Ante todo quiero darles infinitas gracias por su apoyo. 400 reviews, wow, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Tengo que contarles que adelanté el capítulo porque a partir de la próxima semana voy a tener un mes muy complicado, y no quería dejarlos con las ganas de saber qué había pasado con estos dos. Espero poder actualizar aunque sea un capítulo, pero no puedo garantizarlo, así que si no me ven por acá en unos días, les pido me tengan paciencia y no se olviden de mis retazos, miren que ya falta poquito para terminar y quisiera que me acompañaran hasta el final.

Por cierto, perdonen si hay algo que no cuadra en el color de las flores, lo adapté a mi conveniencia jajaja. En cuanto a la trama, creo que algunas querían un lío más gordo, pero no me pareció apropiado para este fic extender el problema más allá.

Muchísimos besos a todos y todo mi amor

**Muchísimas gracias a Ailuj, caro2791, Chibi-Kaisie y kaosblack, sus comentarios los contestare como siempre, en review del cap. 19**

**Caro2791, ¿me podrías poner la página de tu perfil? Es que traté de buscar tus historias por tu nombre y no lo conseguí, de verdad me gustaría leerlas**

**Besitos a todas**


	21. Chapter 21

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. 

**Regalito de cumpleaños para Aura, por supuesto. También quiero dedicar este mini-capítulo a Sailor y a Aura Black, quienes cumplieron años en días pasados. Un poco retrasadito pero el cariño es el mismo.**

**Digo que es un mini capítulo porque nada que ver con los que yo acostumbro escribir, pero no quise dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin ponerles alguito. Disculpen lo poco, pero es que yo estoy atareada, y mi muso no se inspira mucho que digamos en esas condiciones. En todo caso, espero que les guste. Besitos mil a todos.**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 21 **

-Vale, imagino que esta vez las escenas fuertecitas fueron muy entretenidas- comentó Frank, apenas conteniendo la risa.

-¿Cómo?- Harry levantó la vista del diario y se quedó mirando a su nieto algo aturdido.

-Que si nos guiamos por la cara de borrego a medio matar que pusiste cuando dejaste de leer en voz alta- agregó Mark-, lo que escribiste ahí debe ser muy, muy entretenido.

-Y no olvides los suspiros- acotó Draco.

-Cierto- convino Frank con la burlona voz llena de fingida dulzura-. Los suspiros.

-¿Suspiré?- preguntó Harry, mirando a Severus mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Si, amor- Severus sonrió, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, antes de girarse hacia los chicos-. Pero basta ya- los regañó-, no sigan metiéndose con su abuelo.

-Y vaya que te curraste para conseguir el perdón del abuelo- dijo Mark, mirando a Severus con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y la verdad lo disfruté al máximo- confesó el anciano con una mirada de añoranza-. Tanto su abuelo como yo nos merecíamos unos días del 'noviazgo' que nunca pudimos disfrutar. Siempre recordaré con profundo amor esos días, se los aseguro.

-¿Y a partir de todo eso Jarson se hizo amigo de su familia?- preguntó Nicole, interesada.

-Al principio, no- explicó Severus-. Aunque gracias a él se solucionó nuestro conflicto, Harry me había contado sobre los sentimientos de Jarson y yo estaba bastante incómodo con el asunto. Para Harry y para Jarson tampoco era una situación fácil, y todos respiramos más tranquilos cuando él decidió abandonar Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, yo apreciaba su comportamiento, estaba conciente que era un hombre digno y podía llegar a ser un gran amigo, por lo que años después, cuando regresó con las heridas curadas y el pelo rapado, lo recibimos con los brazos abiertos.

-¿El pelo rapado?- preguntó Lisa, curiosa.

-Sí, Jarson se metió en un grupo muggle religioso- explicó Harry, sonriendo-. Supongo que en sus clases de Estudios Muggles habrán oído hablar de los monjes tibetanos.

-¿Se hizo seguidor del Budismo?- Nicole estaba asombrada, recordando sus clases.

-No sólo seguidor, se hizo monje- gruñó Severus-. Por eso luego le metió esas ideas locas a Bill y a Remus.

-¿Tío Bill y Tío Remus son monjes?- preguntó Lisa, quien nunca había oído eso sobre sus tíos-. Pero ellos no llevan la cabeza rapada.

-No son monjes, mi niña- Harry rió suavemente-. Los monjes tibetanos están obligados a guardar una vida de pureza y ascetismo, algo que tus tíos no creo que estuvieran demasiado inclinados a hacer. Ellos simplemente son misioneros.

-¿Misioneros?- interrogó Lisa nuevamente, no entendía demasiado bien el concepto.

-Sí, van a lugares muy pobres y alejados, donde se necesita mucho su ayuda, y colaboran en lo que pueden. Pero siguen siendo pareja y viviendo juntos.

-Entonces…

Lo que iba a decir Lisa se vio interrumpido por una voz de tenor, que hablaba con un ligero acento francés.

-Vaya que algunos magos afortunados se la pasan bien, cuando el resto de los mortales tenemos que trabajar para sobrevivir.

Mientras todos se giraban hacia el recién llegado, un hombre alto, delgado, de piel canela y brillantes ojos verdes, que llevaba el cabello cortado al cero, un pequeño arete de oro en la oreja izquierda, y vestía ropa muggle informal de impecable corte. Lisa dio un salto y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Papi, que bueno que estás aquí!- gritó, mientras se tiraba en brazos del hombre, quien la alzó y le dio varias vueltas en el aire-. Te extrañé un montón.

-Pues vaya que lo demuestras bien, princesa- contestó el hombre, dejando a la pequeña en el suelo-. Hace más de una semana que ni tu padre ni yo tenemos noticias tuyas.

Lisa se ruborizó y bajó los ojos apenada.

-No la molestes, Evan- lo regañó Harry-. Justo ayer nos mencionó que tenía que llamarlos pero no se dio la oportunidad, esperábamos hacerlo esta noche cuando ambos estuvieran en el hotel.

-No busque excusas, sé que cuando uno se divierte, se olvida de los viejos padres regañones- Evan rió, sentándose y poniendo a Lisa sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Y dónde está papá Nathan?- preguntó la niña, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

-Es cierto, ¿dónde está Nathan? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Acaso el embarazo?- el ceño fruncido de Severus fue tan parecido al de su hija, que Evan no pudo evitar reír, con lo que todos respiraron más tranquilos.

-¿Así que si no traigo a mi amado esposo no soy bienvenido en esta casa?

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes- dijo Harry-. Es sólo que Nathan está embarazado y….

Evan alzó una mano para evitar que su suegro continuara.

-Ya lo sé, Harry, no te preocupes- su sonrisa se amplió-. En realidad, tengo que confesar que me vine escapado.

-¿Escapado?- repitió Draco, mientras todos miraban con curiosidad al recién llegado.

-Sí. Verán, lo que ocurre es que en unos días van a hacerle un homenaje a Nathan, por su enorme trayectoria como compositor y director de orquesta- el tono de voz del hombre reflejaba el inmenso orgullo que sentía por los logros de su pareja-. Va a ser un recital, un espectáculo muy importante, con la presencia de la Filarmónica de Munich, La Orquesta Sinfónica de Bejing, La Orquesta Mozart de Viena, las Filarmónicas de Londres y de Nueva York. Y como cierre del acto, cada uno de los Directores de las orquestas invitadas van a dirigir nuestra orquesta como homenaje a Nathan.

-Wow, eso suena impresionante- comentó Mark.

-¿Y tú vas a tocar el piano, papi?

-Claro que sí, hijita- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa-. No me lo perdería por nada.

-Pues sí parece que va a ser impresionante- Severus intentó mantener un tono neutral pero a leguas se veía la emoción que le embargaba, y también un cierto tono divertido que sólo su esposo notó.

-Estoy tan orgulloso- agregó Harry con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, va a ser el domingo de la próxima semana, así que no se comprometan, toda la familia está invitada. También les agradecería que pudieran avisar al resto de la familia, yo ahora voy a ver a Vincent, tengo algo que conversar con él y de paso le diré que avise a Remus y a Bill, espero que puedan asistir- Evan se paró y se inclinó a besar a su hija-. Nos vemos, princesa, pórtate bien con los abuelos.

-¿Ya te vas, papi?

-Sí, mi niña. No me gusta dejar mucho tiempo solo a tu papá en su estado y aún tengo que pasar por la oficina de tu Tío Vincent- le dio a su hija un fuerte abrazo-. No vemos la semana que viene, pero llama de vez en cuando a tus viejos.

-Lo prometo, papá- aseguró la pequeña, abrazándolo-. Dile a papi que lo quiero mucho.

-Se lo diré, hijita- se acercó a sus suegros-. ¿Los espero la semana próxima?

-No te fallaremos- le aseguró Harry.

-Bueno, chicos- dijo, girándose a sus sobrinos-, espero que lo sigan pasando bien. Recuerden que también los espero, aunque se aburran- les guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

-Descuida, Tío Evan.

-Allí estaremos.

-Prometido.

-Y eso va contigo también- agregó Evan, mirando a Nicole-. Y hazme el favor de extender la invitación a tus padres.

-Gracias, Tío Evan.

Con un último beso a Lisa y una gran sonrisa a todos, Evan musitó unas palabras y desapareció.

Harry y Severus se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír sonoramente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Mark, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Que tal parece que van a caer dos incautos- contestó Severus.

Al ver que todos los jóvenes los miraban sin comprender, Harry explicó:

-Pues resulta que anoche llamó Nathan- comenzó, y en seguida se vio interrumpido por una exclamación de Lisa.

-¡¿Papi llamó! ¿Por qué no me avisaron?- esta vez su ceño estaba fruncido con molestia.

-Ya estabas dormida, cariño- aclaró Severus-. Era muy tarde y no quisimos molestarte.

-¿Y por qué llamó tan tarde si sabía que yo estaría dormida?- la voz de la niña sonaba dolida.

-Es que tuvo que esperar a que Evan se durmiera- al ver que varios de los chicos hacían amague de hablar, Harry alzó una mano-. Si me dejan contarles les explicaré todo- como todos aceptaron y lo miraron atentamente, continuó-: Por lo que entiendo, el homenaje no es sólo para Nathan sino también para Evan, y a parecer, los organizadores, para darles una sorpresa a ambos, a cada uno les dijeron que el homenajeado era su pareja, pero no mencionaron nada sobre ellos mismos.

-Vaya que fueron ingeniosos los organizadores, ¿pero por qué tomarse tantas molestias para que fuera sorpresa?- inquirió Frank.

-No tengo idea, supongo que el organizador será un amigo de ambos.

En ese momento, una lechuza majestuosa, cuyas plumas variaban entre diversos tonos de gris, aterrizó ante el sofá en que estaban los ancianos y extendió su elegante pata. Harry desató al instante el pergamino que traía, y le dio al ave una de las golosinas que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo. El animal la aceptó, inclinó levemente la cabeza y emprendió vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Harry desenrolló el pergamino, encontrándose dos hojas individuales. Leyó la primera en silencio y cuando terminó levantó el rostro sonriendo.

-Ahora entiendo todo. Escuchen:

_Apreciados Harry y Severus_

_Estamos organizando una gala especial en honor de Nathan y Evan y nos encantaría que pudieran asistir con toda la familia. Tendrá lugar el domingo siete de Octubre a las ocho de la noche, les adjunto una invitación con el lugar y hora del concierto. Amigos, no me vayan a fallar, ya saben que para los muchachos va a ser muy importante su asistencia. Por cierto, no se lo mencionen, es sorpresa._

_Reciban un abrazo_

_Josua._

-¿Quién es Josua?- preguntó Nicole, intrigada.

-Es el antiguo Director de la escuela de música donde estudiaron Nathan y Evan- explicó Severus-. Un hombre muy agradable, debo decir.

-Siempre fue muy apegado a 'su pequeño par de diablillos' como él los llamaba- agregó Harry con una sonrisa-. Decía que algún día lo harían sentir muy orgulloso.

-Pero si el concierto es el siete de Octubre no vamos a poder ir- se quejó Frank y su gemelo convino moviendo la cabeza con un gesto de enojo.

-Tranquilos, yo les consigo el permiso- aseguró Harry-. Y a Nicole también.

-¿Y qué es el otro papel, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, curiosa.

-Es la invitación al acto de que habla Josua.

_La Organización Internacional de Músicos y Directores de Orquesta tienen el agrado de invitarle al acto en honor del reconocido Director de Orquesta, Nathan Snape Potter y el afamado Concertista de Piano, Evan Devillard Rabagliati._

_El concierto tendrá lugar el sábado 7 de Octubre, a las 8 de la noche, en el Maggio Musicale Fiorentino, de Florencia._

_Indispensable traje formal _

-A los tíos les encanta ese teatro- comentó Frank

-Trae muchos recuerdos para ellos- explicó Harry-. La familia materna de Evan era de Florencia y él vivió muchos años allí. El primer concierto que dieron como profesionales fue en ese teatro.

-En aquella época Nathan era violinista, aún no se había dedicado a la Dirección- comentó Severus con una sonrisa tenue de añoranza-. Recuerdo que tocaron las Sonatas para Violín y Piano de Bethoven.

-Vale, eso de la música está muy interesante- dijo Frank, que tenía el gusto musical típico de un quinceañero y aunque había protestado por ir, sabía que iba a bostezar en el concierto de sus tíos-, pero por qué no seguimos con el diario.

Mientras Severus fruncía el ceño ante tamaña irreverencia, Harry se echó a reír, tomó el diario y comenzó a leer.

**15 de Agosto**

**Querido Diario**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, en la Mansión de Escocia, y no te imaginas lo bien que lo estamos pasando, especialmente Sev y yo, que tenemos a todos nuestros chicos con nosotros.**

**La casa está llena de 'pequeños monstruos', como dice Severus, pues aparte de los nuestros, están los de Ron y Hermione, Vincent, los de los gemelos, los dos de Ginny y Neville, y Evan, un amiguito de Nathan de la escuela. Menos mal que la casa es grande, así que el ruido se dispersa, y Severus, luego de amenazar con torturas horribles a cualquiera que se atreviera a llegar a su laboratorio, se lo ha tomado bastante bien.**

**Bueno, tengo varias cosas que contarte así que mejor empiezo de una vez.**

**Jarson se fue pocos días después de que Severus y yo regresáramos del viaje. Su partida me entristeció, pero también supuso un alivio, pensar en que estaba sufriendo por mi culpa me hacía sentir terriblemente mal, especialmente luego que Severus me contó que él fue el principal promotor de nuestra reconciliación. Sev también se sentía mal con él aquí, le está muy agradecido y piensa que es un buen hombre, pero según me contó, no podía evitar sentir celos cuando estaba cerca. Yo sólo espero que pueda encontrar alguien a quien amar y algún día pueda recuperar al amigo que tanto aprecio.**

**Por cierto, te conté lo de la reconciliación con Severus, pero no te dije que en realidad él no había sido culpable de nada, todo había sido un gran engaño del desgraciado de Víktor. En cuanto regresamos de Zurich, Severus viajo a Ucrania y habló con el padre de Víktor, su socio original. Le explicó todo lo que había pasado y le puso un ultimátum: o cambiaba de representante o Sev rompería la sociedad. El doctor Kistler entendió de inmediato, y luego de infinitas disculpas, designó como su representante a Leonid, su hijo menor, un joven estupendo y completamente diferente a su hermano.**

**Enseguida se pusieron manos a la obra. El señor Peterson ya había depositado su aporte, así que en estos momentos están haciendo las pruebas finales de la droga; no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de que esté en el mercado y pueda usarla con mis pobres niños enfermos, tengo tantas esperanzas cifradas en esa poción.**

**Por cierto, conocí a Samuel Peterson y de entrada me cayó muy bien, sobre todo cuando se giró y le dijo a Sev '_Gracias a Merlín que Harry es su esposo real. Cuando creía que Kistler era su pareja, pensaba que usted era un hombre muy inteligente pero con un pésimo gusto'. _Juro que ese día se ganó mi amistad eterna.**

**Esperanza está muy emocionada con el inicio en la universidad, tanto ella como Richard fueron admitidos en la Universidad de Estudios Mágicos de Oxford, la misma a la que asistimos Hermione y yo. Decidieron, junto con otros dos amigos de Hogwarts que también admitieron, rentar un pequeño apartamento dentro del área universitaria. Ni te cuento la trifulca que se armó con eso. Severus decía que ni hablar, que ni loco dejaba sola a Esperanza con tres jóvenes que tenían hormonas alborotadas en lugar de cerebro.**

**Cuando Esperanza le dijo que se tranquilizara, que Richard iba a estar con ella, ahí sí que se armó la gorda. Severus dijo que ese era el peor de todos, que no iba a dejar a su pequeña en manos de una comadreja (menos mal que ni Richard, ni Ron o Hermione escucharon eso). Al final Esperanza ganó, aunque luego de escenas de llanto, furia, amenazas con irse de casa y un sinfín de cosas más. Eso sí, Severus sólo cedió cuando Richard y Esperanza aceptaron tomar veritaserum cada vez que regresaran a casa por vacaciones. ¿Lo puedes creer?**

**El primer año de Adam en Hogwarts ha sido estupendo. Es un niño muy estudioso y sacó excelentes notas, además de que todo el mundo tiene alabanzas sobre lo sensato y educado que es. Cuando oye esos comentarios Severus se esponja como pavo real y dice que Adam salió igualito a él, sin una gota de la irreverencia Potter. Claro, esa se la llevó toda Nathan.**

**Ay, diario, ¿qué voy a hacer con mi hijo menor? Perdí la cuenta de las notas de advertencia que le dieron este año. Aparte de su naturaleza traviesa, también me salió protector y vengativo. Y cada vez que alguien maltrata a uno de sus amiguitos, ZAS, revancha segura. Y como además es honesto, gracias a Dios, cada vez que un profesor pregunta quién hizo alguna travesura, ahí está mi hijo, dando un paso al frente y diciendo 'yo fui'. Y es que el condenado, además, lo dice con orgullo. Eso lo debe haber sacado de Sev, que yo de niño no confesaba una travesura ni muerto.**

**Menos mal que es buen estudiante y sus profesores dicen que tiene un gran futuro como músico, si no, creo que ya me lo hubieran enviado de vuelta, bien empaquetadito con todo y violín.**

**Sí, al final se decidió por el violín, y no es porque sea mi hijo, pero toca como los propios ángeles. El otro día él y Evan nos dieron un concierto con piano y violín que dejó a toda la familia sin aliento.**

**Por cierto, no te he hablado de Evan. Es un niño encantador, morenito y con unos preciosos ojitos verdes que miran siempre con dulzura, pero en el fondo siempre tienen un dejo de tristeza. Es huérfano, pues sus padres murieron el año pasado en un accidente de auto mientras estaban en el mundo muggle. Su madre era una pianista italiana muy famosa, y su padre un escritor francés, aunque sus ancestros eran originarios de Martinica. Al parecer, desde pequeñito creció rodeado de cultura, por lo cual es un niño muy especial. Ahora vive en Florencia, a cargo de sus abuelos maternos.**

**Nathan y Evan sintieron empatía desde un principio. Al parecer, esta simpatía se vio reforzada por el hecho de que algunos de los niños de la escuela despreciaban y maltrataban a Evan por el color de su piel, diciéndole negro apestoso y cosas así. Evan, que estaba muy frágil por la reciente muerte de sus padres, era incapaz de defenderse adecuadamente, por lo cual Nathan asumió su defensa y le ayudó a reforzar su confianza en si mismo. Para fin del año escolar, ellos eran los niños más destacados de la escuela y tenían una personalidad que se llevaban al mundo por delante. **

**Si el pago a esa confianza en si mismos es que tengamos que recibir quejas de Nathan cada dos por tres, sean bienvenidas.**

**Harry **

**Continuará……..**

Bueno amigos, nos vemos en dos o tres semanas. Cuídense mucho mientras tanto. Besitos mil

**Muchísimas gracias a caro2791, Ailuj, kaosblack, Tenshi Lain, Chibi-Kaisie, y Carly McKinnon por sus preciosos comentarios. Los contesté en un review en el capítulo anterior**


	22. Chapter 22

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Gala, quien cumplió añitos en estos días, mil felicidades amiguita.**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 22 **

-¿Por qué la gente despreciaba a papi por su color, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, entre asombrada y triste.

Harry y Severus se miraron, preguntándose cómo explicar a una pequeña de diez años lo absurdos y crueles que podían ser a veces los seres humanos. Al final, Severus se incorporó de su cómoda posición sobre el regazo de Harry y abrió sus brazos en dirección a su nieta.

-Ven acá, pequeña- musitó, y cuando la niña se acercó a él, la sentó sobre sus rodillas y la abrazó como cuando era una niña pequeña-. Verás- comenzó, mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura-, en el mundo mágico, al igual que en el muggle, hay muchas personas que tienden a despreciar a aquellos que no son iguales a ellos. Los desprecian por su religión o su color de piel, porque nacieron de padres muggles, porque son pobres o poco agraciados, las causas pueden ser infinitas- acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la chiquilla y le acarició la mejilla-. Juzgan a los demás por las razones equivocadas. No se dan cuenta que nuestro aspecto exterior no importa, que lo verdaderamente valioso es lo que tenemos por dentro.

-Exacto, es por eso que hay que ignorar la nariz Snape- comentó Mark, logrando sacar una sonrisa en la carita triste de Lisa.

-Como la nariz Snape- corroboró Severus con una sonrisa, mirando a su nieto antes de fijar nuevamente su atención en Lisa-. En la vida, probablemente te vas a encontrar algunas personas así, pero ignóralas, no son importantes. La gente verdaderamente valiosa te va a amar por lo que eres. Y tú también debes aprender a reconocer a esa gente, estar siempre dispuesta a tender tu mano y ser una buena amiga de todos aquellos corazones hermosos que vas a encontrar en tu vida. Y sentirte siempre orgullosa de tus orígenes, porque tienes dos padres maravillosos. ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, abuelito- contestó la niña, abrazando primero a Severus y luego a Harry.

-Y tienes dos abuelos también maravillosos- agregó Nicole.

Severus y Harry la miraron sonriendo con dulzura y Mark carraspeó.

-Siento interrumpir, pero les recuerdo que quedan pocos días de vacaciones y un buen pedazo de diario por delante, así que creo que sería buena idea continuar.

-Sí- agregó Frank-, que si no fuera por Mark y por mí, todavía estarías leyendo la parte de tu boda con el abuelo Severus.

Severus frunció el ceño y Harry, riendo, les tiró un almohadón. Lisa regresó a su lugar en el césped, Severus se recostó nuevamente y Harry empezó a leer.

**26 de Diciembre **

**Querido Diario**

**Estamos pasando las fiestas navideñas en Florencia, en casa de los abuelos de Evan. Si los conocieras, son dos ancianos verdaderamente encantadores y se ve que adoran a su nieto. Según nos contaron, además de la difunta mamá de Evan, Costanza, tienen otro hijo, Pietro, que emigró a Estados Unidos hace algunos años, alejándose del mundo mágico y dedicándose al negocio hotelero.**

**Por supuesto, estamos toda la tropa así que ya te imaginaras, hemos puesto de cabeza la casa de la nona Giusseppina, aunque cada vez que lo mencionamos ella se limita a sonreír con dulzura y a decir que su casa no había estado tan alegre en años.**

**Florencia es una ciudad hermosa, cuya fundación se ubica en la época romana, aunque hay evidencias de que fue ocupada en épocas mucho más antiguas. Fue inicialmente situada en la confluencia de dos ríos, el Agno y el Mugnone. Su caudal de obras maestras en pintura, escultura y arquitectura es inconmensurable. Nos hemos pasado varios días visitando parques, monumentos y museos, y por supuesto, hubo que satisfacer toda clase de gustos, especialmente con nuestra gente menuda.**

**Si vieras las trifulcas que se han armado antes de salir de casa, con todos los chicos gritando su deseo de ir a uno u otro lado. Nathan y Evan sólo quieren ir a conciertos, Adam siempre clama por visitar los edificios antiguos y los museos, Richard y Esperanza votan por los parques, para poder escaparse y estar solos un rato, que lo sé yo, y el resto sólo piensan en ir a un pueblo mágico cercano a comprar dulces y jugar Quidditch. Ya supondrás que los días que tocó visita a museos la cosa fue de risa; Adam, sonriente, liderando a un grupo de hermanos y primos enfurruñados a quienes importaba un soberano rábano que les estuviera mostrando un cuadro de Miguel Angel o un Leonardo Da Vinci auténtico.**

**La Nochebuena fue muy bella. Los Rabagliati vienen de una estirpe profundamente católica, y celebran la Navidad de forma muy sencilla. Apenas si adornan la casa; sólo hacen unas maquetas grandes, con casas, y figuras de personas y animales, para representar el nacimiento de Jesús, pieza central de sus creencias. Los chicos se la pasaron muy bien armándolo, guiados, por supuesto, por Adam. Y debo decirte que mi hijo tiene buen ojo para eso, les quedó estupendo.**

**Después de la cena en casa, fuimos a una iglesia cercana, donde se celebraba una misa muggle por la Natividad, con cantos y oraciones, algo muy bello en verdad. A la mañana siguiente, los chicos abrieron sus regalos mientras los grandes tomábamos chocolate caliente y comíamos pannettone, un dulce típico de Italia, una especie de pan dulce con frutas confitadas y nueces, realmente exquisito.**

**Como verás, la estamos pasando muy bien, aunque algunos de los chicos supliquen porque éstas sean las últimas Navidades Cultas que tengan que pasar en la vida.**

**Harry. **

-Uff, pobres, no puedo ni imaginar lo aburridas que debieron ser todas unas largas vacaciones de museos, conciertos y todas esas sandeces- comentó Frank, mientras Mark asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues algo extra de cultura no los mataría- comentó Draco, burlón.

-Olvídalo- dijo Mark, mirando a su primo con el entrecejo fruncido-. Nosotros somos hombres de acción.

-Pues les aseguro que ustedes también disfrutarían ese recorrido- comentó Harry.

-Aunque como son 'hombres de acción'- señaló Severus con ironía-, quizás un par de meses con Remus y Bill les sentarían mejor.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Fran, su cara y la de su hermano era de auténtico horror-. ¿Dos meses durmiendo mal y comiendo peor, perdidos en ese fin de mundo en que están los tíos? Ni hablar.

-Debo decir que en eso coincido plenamente con los gemelos- intervino Draco, levantando una ceja-. Claro, yo no soy hombre de acción.

Mientras todos se reían y los gemelos se enfurruñaban, Harry retomó la lectura.

**26 de Abril **

**Querido diario**

**Las pruebas de la droga de Severus están muy avanzadas, y los resultados más alentadores de lo que el propio Severus esperaba. En los pacientes cuyo cáncer no estaba demasiado avanzado, la enfermedad remitió completamente, ya no se encuentran rastros de ninguno de los tumores. En los casos más avanzados no hubo tanta suerte, pero al menos hubo una importante reducción en su ritmo de avance en algunos casos e incluso algo de remisión en otros. También se encontraron algunos tipos de cáncer especialmente virulentos, ante los cuales la poción tiene muy poco efecto.**

**Aunque esto nos desilusionó un tanto era de cierto modo predecible, y no quita que la poción sea todo un éxito, no sólo porque ataca de manera muy efectiva la mayoría de los casos, sino porque los efectos secundarios son mínimos, y los pacientes no tienen que sufrir las desagradables, y en muchos casos angustiantes, consecuencias de la ingesta de las pociones anteriores. Además, ni Sev ni los demás se piensan dar por vencidos y van a seguir sus investigaciones para perfeccionar la poción, ésta es sólo la primera etapa.**

**Por otra parte, el señor Peterson convenció a Severus y al hijo del doctor Kistler para empezar a desarrollar otras drogas menos ambiciosas, para tratar enfermedades comunes e incluso algunas pociones de tipo cosmético. Ni te cuento la cantidad de gruñidos y maldiciones que lanzó Severus antes de aceptar que, si querían sobrevivir como empresa el tiempo suficiente para realizar las investigaciones de drogas más primordiales, la idea del señor Peterson era más que razonable.**

**Así que desde principios de año se diversificaron y, tal como había previsto Peterson, las ganancias empezaron a llegar. Por otra parte, los Chudley Cannon han comenzado a repuntar como un equipo de primera línea, lo cual nos ha generado ganancias adicionales por nuestra inversión, circunstancia más que afortunada y oportuna, en vista del importante gasto que debemos asumir en este momento.**

**¿Imagino que te preguntarás a que gasto me refiero? Verás, hace un par de meses Pansy regresó a mi consultorio y entonces…**

**-_Pansy, querida, que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí- saludó Harry, mientras abrazaba a la sonriente dama rubia que entraba en su consultorio en ese momento-. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?_**

_**Pansy lo miró sorprendida y se echó a reír.**_

_**-Un día voy a venir a invitarte a comer, sólo por el placer de ver esa expresión de 'yo me las sé todas' desaparecer de tu guapo rostro.**_

_**-Pero hoy no es ese día, ¿cierto?- indagó Harry, burlón, mientras la guiaba hacia un sofá y se sentaban-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?**_

_**-No, gracias- negó la joven con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse repentinamente seria-. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, no, hoy no es ese día. Estamos en un apuro, Harry.**_

_**-¿Estamos? ¿Quiénes?- preguntó el medimago, inquieto-. ¿Qué está pasando, Pansy?**_

_**-Es el orfanato- la expresión de la mujer era insondable, pero por el temblor de sus manos, Harry pudo adivinar que, lo que fuera, la estaba preocupando seriamente. Sabía que el orfanato se había convertido en parte de la vida de Pansy; de hecho, en casi toda su vida. Si estaba tan intranquila sobre eso, era claro que algo grave estaba pasando.**_

_**-¿Por qué no me cuentas?- le musitó en tono suave, mientras acariciaba su mano con gentileza.**_

_**-Lo vamos a perder- las lágrimas anegaron sus hermosos ojos y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Ella nunca lloraba, pero siempre que estaba con Harry, le hacía sentir tal paz y calidez que sus emociones fluían solas.**_

_**-¿A perder? ¿El orfanato?**_

_**La mujer asintió lentamente, antes de explicarse.**_

_**-Llevamos varios meses con serios problemas- comenzó-. Los gastos de mantenimiento son cada vez mayores y los benefactores cada vez menos. Hemos perdido seis en los últimos meses, al parecer el ser bondadoso ya no genera prestigio- terminó, con un gesto de ironía.**_

_**-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?**_

**_-Bastante tienes con lo tuyo- musitó la mujer, mirándolo fijamente-. Creía que podríamos resolverlo pero es imposible, somos muy pocos. No quería traerte mis problemas, pero pensé que quizás se te ocurriría qué hacer._**

_**-Cariño, tienes que aprender que tus amigos estamos ahí para apoyarte en tus problemas- dijo Harry, sacando su pañuelo y secándole las lágrimas del rostro con cuidado-. Y por supuesto que se me ocurre algo. ¿Necesitas benefactores? Los conseguiremos, te lo prometo. **_

**Así que hablé con la familia y comenzamos una labor para captar fondos. Rem y Bill se dedicaron a convencer a los profesores de Hogwarts y a varios de los padres, Ron a algunos de los inversionistas de los Chudley y Herm a algunos de sus clientes antiguos, yo capté a varios de mis compañeros medimagos, incluido el Director del hospital. Sev habló con Peterson y el Doctor Kistler y los laboratorios van a aportar una importante suma mensual, que de paso les va a ayudar a disminuir el gasto en impuestos; además, Sev, yo y el resto de la familia vamos a hacer un aporte a modo personal. Hasta la abuela de Evan contactó con algunos antiguos amigos de Londres y nos consiguió aportes. Así que el orfanato no sólo va a poder seguir funcionando, sino que ya estamos pensando en posibilidades de ampliación. **

**Los niños están felices y Pansy está feliz, ¿qué más se puede pedir?**

**Harry **

-Es impresionante lo que se ha logrado con el orfanato, es uno de los mejores y más grandes del Reino Unido, tanto muggle como mágico- comentó Nicole-. Todo por el amor y la paciencia de ustedes.

-No es mérito nuestro para nada- desestimó Severus con un gesto de su mano-. Ese orfanato es lo que es hoy día gracias al esfuerzo y la constancia de Pansy.

-Y al profundo amor que tiene por sus niños- agregó Harry.

-Digan lo que digan, ustedes dos tienen mucho que ver en eso- insistió Nicole.

-Sí, y los tíos también- agregó Mark.

Ligeramente abochornado, Harry trató de desviar la conversación y regreso su mirada al diario; después de un momento levantó la vista, una duda plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa.

-Pues- Harry vaciló un tanto antes de decidirse a hablar-. Lo que ahora se relata es un secreto que no me pertenece, no creo que deba leerlo.

-No te preocupes, abuelo, estoy seguro que a mamá no le molestará que lo leas- declaró Draco.

Harry levantó el rostro hacia su nieto, mudo de asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes que esto tiene que ver con Esperanza?- preguntó al fin, pasmado.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, recordando una vez más a su abuelo difunto.

-Por las fechas- explicó al fin-. Mamá nos contó, a Nicole y a mí, lo que pasó al final de su primer año de universidad. Dijo que aunque nadie aprende por cabeza ajena, tal vez nos sirviera de algo lo que le pasó a ella.

-Y vaya que nos sirvió- agregó Nicole, con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Harry se giró hacia Severus, todavía dudoso.

-¿Crees que deba?

-Sí- Severus asintió para corroborar su afirmación-. Los chicos aprenderán algo de ello y estoy seguro que Esperanza no se va a molestar.

Sin más dudas, Harry levantó el diario y empezó a leer.

**2 de Agosto **

**Querido Diario**

**¿Has oído alguna vez eso de que hijos chicos problemas chicos, hijos grandes problemas grandes? Es malditamente cierto. Ni veas el kilombo que se ha armado en casa. Pero déjame contarte desde el principio.**

**Hace unas semanas, Esperanza y Richard se presentaron en mi consultorio de San Mungo. Ambos estaban muy pálidos y tenían el rostro extremadamente serio. Escucha y verás porque.**

**_-Esperanza, Richard- saludó Harry con una sonrisa a los dos jóvenes, que bastante nerviosos, estaban parados en el dintel de la puerta de su consultorio. Preocupado, al observar una actitud tan inusual en ellos, el hombre preguntó-: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienen algún problema?_**

_**-Sí, papá- confirmó Esperanza-, y uno muy gordo.**_

_**Antes que Harry pudiera seguir preguntando, una enmarañada cabellera marrón y una brillante sonrisa se asomó por la puerta.**_

_**-¿Interrumpo?**_

_**-Herm- exclamó Harry con alegría, su preocupación momentáneamente olvidada-. Tantos días sin verte, que alegría que vinieras- saludó a su amiga de infancia con un beso y un abrazo enorme-. ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita?**_

_**-Hola, Harry- saludó Hermione a su vez, mostrando su dulce sonrisa habitual-. En realidad vine porque me citaron aquí- giró hacia los más jóvenes-. ¿Cómo están, chicos?**_

_**-Un momento- la vista de Harry iba de Hermione a los muchachos-. ¿Ustedes la citaron aquí?- al ver que ellos asentían sin decir nada, musitó-: Ahora sí que estoy preocupado.**_

_**-¿Preocupado?- el tono de Hermione era ahora de inquietud-. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?**_

_**-Amiga, creo que si- replicó el medimago con el rostro serio-, y también creo que va a ser mejor que nos sentemos para oírlo- cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados, Harry se giró a los más jóvenes, con un terrible presentimiento.**_

**_-¿Supongo que Severus y Ron no están invitados a esta reunión?- al ver que ellos negaban sin hablar, los animó-. ¿Entonces? ¿Nos quieren contar qué está pasando?_**

**_Los chicos palidecieron aún más, si ello era posible, y Richard aferró la mano de Esperanza como para darse ánimos._**

_**-Papá, Tía Hermione- la chica tragó con fuerza antes de continuar-. Estoy embarazada.**_

_**Después de la sorpresa inicial, Harry y Hermione los miraron con comprensión. Luego de un buen rato en silenció, Hermione habló:**_

_**-¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó, yendo como siempre directo al grano**_

_**-No tenemos idea- confesó Esperanza, ligeramente ruborizada; pese a la confianza que tenían, le resultaba muy difícil hablar de ese tema con sus mayores-. Yo misma preparé la poción anticonceptiva, estaba perfecta.**_

_**-¿Y han pensado qué van a hacer?**_

_**Esta vez quien respondió fue Richard.**_

**_-Vamos a tener al bebé. Puede que no haya estado previsto, pero es nuestro y lo queremos. Nos vamos a casar, vamos a conseguir un apartamento más chico, y ya hablé en la universidad, me van a conseguir un crédito estudiantil, de esos que se pagan luego de graduados._**

_**-Yo no voy a poder trabajar ni estudiar este año- agregó Esperanza-, pero en cuanto el bebé tenga unos meses, voy a inscribirme de nuevo en la universidad y conseguir un empleo a tiempo parcial, tal vez en los laboratorios de papá.**_

_**-Va a ser muy difícil- Harry habló por primera vez.**_

_**-Lo sabemos, padrino- musitó Richard, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su acongojada novia y la aferraba contra sí-. Cometimos un inmenso error y estamos dispuestos a afrontarlo y superarlo, por muy difícil que resulte.**_

**_Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de orgullo._**

_**-Y nosotros los vamos a ayudar- aseguró Harry-. Juntos lograremos superar esto.**_

_**Esperanza levantó el rostro y fijó la mirada en su padre.**_

_**-¿Estás muy decepcionado, verdad?**_

_**-No, mi niña- Harry extendió los brazos y la atrajo hacia su regazo-. Cometieron un error, eso es simplemente humano, pero lo están asumiendo como adultos. Me hubiera decepcionado si hubieran rechazado a su bebé.**_

_**-Jamás podríamos- confesó Richard, quien era abrazado por su madre-. Es nuestro bebé y estamos muy felices de tenerlo.**_

_**-Ahora sólo tenemos un problema- dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione con resignación.**_

_**-¿Cómo se lo decimos a Severus y a Ron?- contestó ella, y ambos se echaron a reír, aunque Richard y Esperanza no le veían la gracia, sabían que se iba a armar la gorda **_

**Y se armó la gorda. Ron y Severus gritaron cosas como irresponsables, demasiado jóvenes, un enorme problema, todo amenizado con expresiones como comadreja y cretino grasiento. Cuando la discusión estaba a punto de salirse de control, exploté.**

_**-Ustedes dos, se acabó- gritó Harry, interrumpiendo la diatriba que lanzaban un Severus y un Ron altamente furiosos-. Vale, les concedo que esta situación es un problema. Pero va a ser un problema de ellos y ellos aceptaron asumirlo. Van a tener y a cuidar a su bebé, se van a casar, van a trabajar a medio tiempo y van a ser felices- miró a su esposo y a su mejor amigo-. Y ustedes dos se van a dejar de actitudes infantiles y los van a apoyar. Son nuestros hijos, por Merlín; dos chicos maravillosos de los que estamos absolutamente orgullosos y lo saben. Dos hijos que nos van a dar un hermoso nieto o una hermosa nieta.**_

_**-Pero yo bien que se los advertí antes que se fueran a vivir juntos- gruñó Severus.**_

_**-Por favor, Severus, son jóvenes y están enamorados. Y creo- miró significativamente a todos los presentes- que todos los que estamos aquí sabemos lo que es eso.**_

_**-Yo te respeté hasta que nos casamos- siguió Severus, aunque su tono era mucho más suave.**_

_**-Porque nuestro noviazgo duró cuatro días- comentó Harry con sorna-. Si hubiera durado un día más, no respondo- miró a Severus y acarició su mejilla-. Severus, los chicos saben que hicieron mal, pero está arrepentidos y quieren afrontar las consecuencias, ¿acaso vamos a ser nosotros quienes lo impidamos?**_

_**Severus frunció el ceño más profundamente pero cedió por fin.**_

_**-Está bien- aceptó, aunque en el fondo de los ojos aún quedaba una sombra de tristeza. Esperanza la notó y se acercó a Severus.**_

_**-Lo siento mucho, papá, de verdad- sus ojos apenados comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-. Lamento no haber sido la hija que mereces.**_

_**Conmovido, Severus la abrazó con fuerza y besó sus negros cabellos.**_

**_-No, mi niña, tú eres la mejor hija del mundo- puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó su acongojado rostro- y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo voy a estar- se giró hacia Richard-. En cuanto a ti, jovencito, más te vale que hagas a mi nieto y a mi hija muy feliz o no querrás estar cerca de mi varita._**

**_-Lo prometo, Tío Severus- dijo el joven con una sonrisa. _**

**Luego de eso, empezó una carrera febril para preparar la boda de Esperanza y Richard. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con la perspectiva de la llegada del nuevo pequeñín y colaboraron con entusiasmo, liderados, como era habitual, por Molly. Organizaron la ceremonia, que como siempre ocurría con los ritos solemnes de la familia, iba a celebrarse en la mansión de Escocia; planificaron el banquete, los invitados, la música, el vestido de novia y un sin fin de cosas más. **

**Llevábamos casi una semana sin ver a nuestra hija, que había sido prácticamente secuestrada por las mujeres de la familia. Por eso nos extraño cuando, una tarde, llegamos a la mansión y encontramos a Esperanza sentada en la salita con expresión preocupada.**

**_-Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte hoy en casa- comentó Severus con ironía, al entrar en el estudio y ver a su hija sentada en un cómodo sofá. Sin embargo, cuando la joven levantó el rostro, cambió su sonrisa por un entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Alguien te molestó? ¿Te sientes mal?_**

_**La chica negó con la cabeza mientras sus padres se acercaban y se sentaban, uno a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda.**_

_**-¿Entonces qué te pasa, cariño?- indagó Harry con dulzura-. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?**_

_**-Es por la boda- musitó Esperanza con un hilo de voz.**_

_**-Nena, es normal que te sientas algo aprensiva, son los nervios de última hora- comentó Harry-. Si te contará como me sentía yo antes de casarme con tu padre.**_

_**-No, no es eso.**_

_**-¿Acaso no te quieres casar?- preguntó Severus-. Porque si ese es el caso sólo dilo y detenemos todo. No te preocupes por el bebé, nosotros te ayudaremos.**_

_**-Tampoco es eso- negó Esperanza-. Yo amo mucho a Richard y adoro la idea de ser su esposa.**_

_**-¿Entonces?- insistió Harry.**_

_**Ella los miró, tratando de explicar cómo se sentía.**_

_**-Es por Richard- musitó al fin-. Jamás hablamos de matrimonio hasta que salió lo del bebé y siento que estoy presionándolo para hacer algo para lo que aún no está preparado.**_

_**-Cariño, Richard te ama- dijo Harry, tomando su mano- y ama a su bebé. Estoy seguro que no se siente presionado en absoluto.**_

_**-Por mucho que me cueste- ironizó Severus-, debo admitir que Harry tiene razón.**_

_**-No se, no quiero que sienta qu…- Esperanza se detuvo bruscamente en medio de la oración y se llevó una mano al vientre.**_

_**-Esperanza, ¿que tienes?- preguntó Harry preocupado.**_

_**-Es un fuerte dolor en el vientre- contrajo el gestó cuando un nuevo latigazo cruzó su vientre-. Me duele mucho.**_

**_-Vamos a San Mungo- dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie apresuradamente-. Es mejor que te examinen a ver qué pasa _**

**No sé ni el tiempo que pasó mientras Sev, yo y Richard, a quien habíamos llamado en cuanto llegamos a San Mungo, acompañados de toda nuestra parentela, nos moríamos de impaciencia en la sala de espera del hospital. Al fin, una enfermera llegó a avisarnos.**

**_-Los familiares de Esperanza Snape- llamó una joven morena, entrando en la salita de espera de San Mungo, inundada en esos momentos por la familia y amigos de Esperanza._**

_**-Nosotros somos sus padres- dijo Severus, señalando a Harry y a si mismo.**_

_**-A la paciente la van a trasladar a un cuarto, ¿podrían acompañarme?- al ver que toda la multitud se disponía a seguirlos, la joven agregó-: Sólo los padres, por favor.**_

_**Severus se disponía a seguir a Harry y la enfermera cuando notó la cara de desesperanza de Richard.**_

_**-Señorita, el joven aquí presente- comentó, señalando a su futuro yerno- es el prometido de mi hija, ¿podría acompañarnos?**_

_**-Por supuesto- contestó la enfermera, mientras con una enorme sonrisa, Richard se unía a la comitiva que salía en ese momento.**_

_**-Gracias- musitó Harry en el oído de su esposo. Severus simplemente sonrió.**_

_**En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Esperanza se refugió en los brazos de su novio, mientras sus padres la miraban con preocupación.**_

_**-¿Qué dijo el medimago?- preguntó Harry, inquieto.**_

_**-Todavía no llega- contestó Esperanza-. La enfermera me dijo que esperaba el resultado de los últimos exámenes para venir a hablar conmigo**_

**_En ese momento, un circunspecto hombre de unos sesenta años entró en la habitación._**

**_-Buenas tardes- saludo a todos los presentes de forma profesional, antes de sonreír a Esperanza-. ¿Cómo te sientes?_**

_**-Mejor, doctor- dijo contestó la joven con una débil sonrisa-. El dolor ya pasó.**_

**_-¿Qué tiene Esperanza, doctor Rubens?- preguntó Harry, quien había reconocido al recién llegado como uno de sus antiguos profesores de la universidad. El hombre fijó su mirada azul en él, reconociéndolo en ese instante._**

_**-¿Harry Snape?- ante el asentimiento de Harry el hombre amplió su sonrisa-. Es bueno volver a ver a uno de mis mejores alumnos.**_

_**-Pensaba que estaba residenciado en el exterior- comentó Harry.**_

_**-Llegué hace un par de semanas, extrañaba Londres.**_

**_-Nos podría decir qué tiene Esperanza, doctor- insistió Severus. No quería interrumpir la conversación pero estaba realmente preocupado._**

_**-Doctor, le presento a mi esposo.**_

**_-Severus Snape- saludó el aludido, estrechando la mano del médico-. Ruego me disculpe pero estamos muy preocupados por Esperanza._**

**_-Lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo, asumiendo nuevamente su aire profesional, y fijando la mirada en los asustados muchachos-. Verán, el problema de Esperanza es que tiene un tumor uterino._**

_**-¿Un tumor?- repitió Severus con el ceño fruncido y el corazón acongojado.**_

_**-¿Es maligno?- preguntó Esperanza, poniendo en palabras lo que los demás no se atrevían a preguntar.**_

_**-No lo sabremos hasta que te operemos- contestó el medimago con suavidad-, pero por los análisis es poco probable que sea malo.**_

_**-¿Operarme? No, doctor, podría ser peligroso para mi bebé.**_

_**-Esperanza- el hombre vacilo ligeramente-, tú no estás embarazada, los síntomas que presentaste fueron ocasionados por el tumor.**_

_**-¿Qué?- la expresión de todos los rostros variaba entre el asombro y la perplejidad.**_

_**-¿Pero cómo es posible?- Severus estaba realmente molesto-. Los doctores confirmaron que estaba embarazada.**_

_**-Lamentablemente, muchas veces la presencia del tumor hace que los resultados de los análisis salgan distorsionados, es inevitable.**_

_**-Es cierto, amor- musitó Harry, tranquilizando a su pareja, antes de girarse al medimago-. ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, doctor?**_

_**-Yo recomendaría operarla lo antes posible- miró a Esperanza-. Es un procedimiento muy simple, en pocos días estarás como nueva.**_

_**Severus miró a Harry, quien dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama de Esperanza.**_

_**-Nena- se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos-, creo que va a ser necesario operar.**_

_**-Si tú y papá Severus están de acuerdo, yo acepto- dijo con decisión, aunque sus ojos seguían anegados.**_

_**-Bueno, al parecer está decidido- dijo Severus-. ¿Cuándo operaría?**_

_**-Hoy mismo- contestó el medimago con una sonrisa-. Si me disculpan, voy a preparar todo para la operación.**_

_**Cuando el brujo salió, Esperanza se derrumbó sollozando en los brazos de Richard.**_

_**-Ya, mi amor- la consoló el chico-. No tengas miedo, verás que todo va a salir bien.**_

_**-No, no es eso- dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas. Harry y Severus permanecían al margen, tomados de la mano y con los ojos húmedos.**_

_**-¿Entonces?- insistió el joven con ternura.**_

_**-Es el bebé- musitó Esperanza algo más calmada-. Sabes, yo soñaba con él o ella. Imaginaba su carita, o cuando te llamara papá- las lágrimas volvieron incontrolables-. Siento como si de repente me hubieran arrebatado a mi bebé.**_

_**-Shhh, cielo, tranquila- musitaba Richard, meciéndola suavemente-. Tendremos muchos hijos, un montón de chiquillos alborotadores que nos sacarán muchas canas verdes y nos harán muy felices.**_

_**-¿Y si algo pasa en la operación y no puedo embarazarme más?**_

_**-Nada va a pasar, amor- siguió meciéndola y dando pequeños besos en su morena cabeza-. Pero si así fuera, tenemos un gran orfanato con un montón de lindos niños que necesitan alguien que los haga felices.**_

_**La chica se alejó de su novio y se secó el rostro con el dorso de las manos.**_

_**-La boda- exclamó con un gemido-. Tú mamá y tu abuela han trabajado tanto en eso, me da pena que hayan perdido su tiempo.**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**-Bueno, ahora que no hay bebé, ya no necesitas casarte conmigo.**_

_**-Esperanza, escúchame bien- dijo el joven pelirrojo, hundiéndose en los profundos ojos grises-. Con bebé o sin él, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo en cuanto estés recuperada. ¿Aceptas?**_

_**Esperanza se quedó un momento estática antes de arrojarse en sus brazos.**_

_**-Sí- murmuró sobre su cuello, antes de cubrir su rostro de besos-. Sí, sí, sí.**_

_**Richard levantó la vista hacia sus futuros suegros.**_

_**-Padrino, tío Severus, sé que es estos momentos no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a su hija, pero la amo muchísimo y prometo luchar para que sea feliz. ¿Me concederían la mano de Esperanza?**_

_**-Con los ojos cerrados, ahijado- aceptó Harry-. Sé que no podría elegir un mejor esposo que tú.**_

_**-Pero eso sí- comentó Severus, sonriente-. A partir de ahora, la poción anticonceptiva la elaboro yo. Tienen que graduarse antes de que lleguen mis nietos.**_

**_-Ey, que no la hice mal, era un tumor- protestó Esperanza, frunciendo el ceño, y todos sus queridos hombres se echaron a reír. _**

**Total, la operación fue un éxito y el tumor era benigno, Esperanza está perfectamente y adelantando los preparativos de su boda con Richard, se casan en un par de semanas**

**Harry**

**Continuará….**

**Quería hacer la petición de mano al estilo comedia, pero mi muso se negó, anda tristón en estos días. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y especialmente a Bishoujo-Hentai, Carly McKinnon, caro 2791 y Ailuj, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Como siempre, los contesto en un review del cap. 21 **

**Besitos mil**


	23. Chapter 23

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

**Esto sigue siendo el regalo de cumple de Aura (¿irá a llegar hasta tu próximo cumpleaños?)**

**También quiero dedicárselo a Midhiel, que cumplió años en días pasados. Feliz cumple, cariño.**

**Y a Netsu, que cumplió años hace nadita. Muchas felicidades, amiga.**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 23 **

-Eso sí que fue un buen susto- comentó Frank.

-Sí, Tío Richard y Tía Esperanza pasaron un muy mal rato- agregó Mark.

-Sin contar a nosotros y el resto de la familia- dijo Severus-. Fueron unos días difíciles.

-Aún así salió algo muy bueno de todo eso- bromeó Draco, levantando una ceja-. El abuelo Severus por fin aceptó a papá en la familia.

-Yo siempre quise a Richard, desde que era un mocoso impertinente- confesó Severus con una sonrisa irónica-. Pero en aquel momento estaba reacio a aceptar a cualquiera, ninguno me parecía suficientemente digno de mi hija- su rostro se tornó serio antes de continuar-. El día de la operación de Esperanza, comprendí que Richard tal vez no fuera el más rico, el más guapo o el más inteligente- sonrió e ignoró el gesto de protesta de Draco-, pero amaba a mi niña y estaba seguro que la haría feliz.

-Te recuerdo que mi padre es muy inteligente- comentó Draco, entre indignado y divertido.

-Y guapo- agregó Lisa.

-De tres, uno- se burló Frank-. Buen promedio, abuelo.

-Pero deben reconocer que Tío Richard carece del atractivo de la nariz Snape- rió Mark

Cuando se calmaron las risas producidas por los comentarios de los gemelos, Harry comentó con el rostro serio:

-Se que resulta divertido, pero quiero que reflexionen sobre lo que pasó- miró fijamente a sus nietos-. Aunque indudablemente un niño siempre es una bendición, hay que ser responsable a la hora de traerlos al mundo. Un bebé es una pequeña vida que necesita y merece lo mejor del mundo, y ustedes deben ser capaces de proporcionárselos. Los mayores vamos a estar ahí para apoyarlos siempre, pero van a ser su responsabilidad, no la nuestra.

Todos asintieron, pensando que esta vez, definitivamente deberían aprender de los errores de sus mayores para no cometerlos jamás.

-Bueno, yo he sacado una conclusión de todo esto- comentó Mark, que no pudo evitar bromear a costa de la situación. Cuando todos clavaron sus miradas en él, sonrió y agregó-; Cuando necesitemos una poción anticonceptiva, sería mejor pedírsela al abuelo Severus.

Todos se echaron a reír nuevamente y Frank, imitando la voz de su Tía Esperanza, comentó:

-Mi poción estaba bien. Era un tumor.

**20 de Agosto**

**Querido Diario**

**Mi niña se casó. Y aunque yo quiero mucho a Richard, y sé que van a ser muy felices, no puedo evitar sentir como si hubiera perdido a mi bebé para siempre. Y sé que Severus siente igual que yo.**

**Estaba tan hermosa que no lo creerías, con una túnica blanca entallada, con los puños de las mangas y el cuello fileteados con una cinta plateada que parecía haber sido hecha de plata pura. Parecía un ángel, nuestro pequeño ángel. Cuando Sev la vio vestida así observé su mirada, y estoy convencido que en ese momento estaba buscando desesperadamente la forma de deshacerse de Richard y encerrar a su pequeña en lo alto de una torre, donde nada ni nadie pudiera alcanzarla.**

**-_Esperanza, ¿quieres quedarte quieta para_ _que pueda terminar de arreglarte el cabello?- escucharon Harry y Severus al llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hija para conducirla rumbo a su boda._**

_**-Es que ese peinado no me gusta, está horrible- el carácter Slytherin de su hija estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de su Tía Hermione.**_

_**-Creo que mejor venimos más tarde- musitó Harry al oído de Severus, conocía demasiado bien ese tono en la voz de su hija.**_

_**-Definitivamente- aceptó Severus.**_

_**Cuando estaban dando la vuelta para alejarse lo más posible de la zona de conflicto, se abrió la puerta y apareció la cabeza de Molly con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**-¿Adónde creen que van?**_

_**-Pues, como aún Esperanza no está lista- se excusó Severus-, pensamos que lo mejor sería regresar más tarde.**_

_**-Nada de eso, señores- Molly se plantó y apuntó a ambos con el índice-. Ustedes dos son los culpables de que Esperanza a veces sea tan… tan… tan Slytherin- escupió, como si eso fuera un delito-. Así que ahora van a entrar ahí y van a ver cómo le hacen para arreglar el humor de su hija.**_

_**Severus y Harry obedecieron al instante, seguros de que si no lo hacían, Molly sacaría su varita y la emprendería a maldiciones contra ellos.**_

_**-Papá Severus, papá Harry- en cuanto los vio, la chica salió corriendo y se lanzó a abrazarlos, primero a Harry y luego a Severus, en cuyo pecho enterró la cabeza.**_

_**-Esperanza, el maquillaje- exclamó Hermione, que se veía como si fuera a hacer coro con Molly y maldecir a diestra y siniestra.**_

**_-A ver, pequeña, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Severus, mientras la apartaba de su pecho, y la miraba embelesado antes de guiarla hacia un diván cercano. Harry y Severus se sentaron, con Esperanza al medio, como hacían siempre que la muchacha tenía un conflicto._**

**_-A ver nena- musitó Harry, acariciando su mejilla-, ¿qué pasa?_**

_**-Está horrible.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que está horrible?- Severus levantó una ceja interrogante.**_

_**-Todo- gimió Esperanza-. Mi túnica, mi peinado, el maquillaje, me veo horrible.**_

_**Harry y Severus se miraron extrañados. Su hija, la bruja más segura y coqueta del mundo mágico, quien decidió entrar en Gryffindor sólo porque le gustaba como le quedaba el rojo, ¿tenía una crisis de subestimación? Increíble.**_

_**-Cielo- musitó Harry-, pero si estás preciosa.**_

_**-No es cierto- negó la chica.**_

_**-A ver, ¿cuándo te he mentido?**_

_**-Siempre que no quieres que me sienta mal.**_

_**Ante la verdad del hecho, Harry sólo pudo enrojecer.**_

**_-Supongo que a mí no me acusarás de esa debilidad de carácter que tiene Harry con ustedes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Severus con gesto serio; al ver que la chica negaba, prosiguió-: Entonces, como queda claro que YO no te voy a mentir, te aseguro que estás preciosa y vas a deslumbrar en la boda._**

_**Esperanza miró a Severus igual de seria y luego una ligera sonrisa comenzó a abrirse en sus labios.**_

_**-¿De verdad lo crees?**_

_**-Absolutamente- ratificó Severus-. Pero ahora ve a que Tía Hermione te retoque el maquillaje y el peinado, a estás horas Richard debe estar pensando que te escapaste volando en una escoba.**_

_**Al ver que Esperanza se levantaba feliz e iba a terminar de arreglarse, Harry gruñó en voz baja.**_

_**-Mierda, ahora resulta que tú salvaste el día y yo soy un mentiroso.**_

_**Severus se echó a reír.**_

_**-Tienes que aceptarlo, es parte del encanto Snape.**_

_**ººººº **_

**_El hermoso salón estaba profusamente iluminado cuando empezó la suave melodía que Esperanza y Richard había elegido como marcha nupcial; la radiante joven, asida a los brazos de sus dos padres, caminó con paso solemne hasta el altar, donde un muy nervioso y muy guapo pelirrojo la esperaba sonriente._**

_**Al llegar a la altura del novio, Severus tomó la mano de su hija y la colocó en la mano tendida de Richard.**_

_**-Te estamos entregando a nuestra niña, nuestro preciado tesoro- musitó con voz seria-. Cuídala con tu vida y ámala tanto como la hemos amado nosotros.**_

_**-Lo prometo- musitó Richard con voz temblorosa por la emoción, alzando la mano de Esperanza y besándola entes de que ambos se giraban hacia el oficiante.**_

_**-Más te vale que lo cumplas- masculló Severus en voz baja, mientras se alejaban del altar- o te la verás con la punta de mi varita.**_

**_Harry se tuvo que morder los labios para no reír_**

-¿De verdad habrías maldecido al Tío Richard?- preguntó Frank con guasa.

-¿Si hubiera hecho daño a Esperanza?- Severus se incorporó del regazo de Harry y se acomodó en el sillón-. Sin dudarlo. Como maldeciría a cualquiera que atacara a Harry, o a cualquiera de mis hijos o yernos, Richard incluido- Severus miró a Draco, quien a su vez lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica en los labios- o a cualquiera de mis nietos- miró a su familia con profundo amor-. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, los defendería con mi vida.

Con una sonrisa, Lisa hizo lo que todos querían hacer en ese momento: corrió a abrazar y besar a su abuelo.

-Y entregaron los dos a Esperanza en el altar- comentó Nicole, tan emocionada como el resto; sabía que ya formaba parte del círculo de amor de Severus y Harry-. ¿Eso no es muy tradicional, verdad?

-Pero definitivamente, era muy necesario- se rió Harry-. Si hubiéramos tenido que decidir cuál de los dos llevaría a Esperanza al altar, hubiera habido una pelea que ríete tú de la de Víktor.

Todos rieron y Harry continuó leyendo.

**La ceremonia estuvo preciosa y la fiesta genial, pese a que Sev se quejaba de que esa música moderna era una locura y por eso todos los jóvenes estaban desquiciados. A diferencia de lo que marcaba la tradición, Esperanza y Richard se quedaron hasta el final de la fiesta; ¿la razón? Estaban esperando a que todos los invitados se fueran para hacer algo muy importante.**

**Como la gente parecía reacia a irse, los gemelos diabólicos, con la ayuda de Severus, Bill y Remus, pusieron en marcha un plan de evacuación instantánea. El cantante del grupo de rock que amenizaba se quedó sin voz y las cuerdas de las guitarras eléctricas y el cuero de la batería se rompieron (algo que Sev disfrutó extraordinariamente). La luz de velas y antorchas bajo hasta casi extinguirse y las bebidas que disfrutaban los invitados, comenzaron a tener un fuerte gusto a picante.**

**La gente comenzó a despedirse musitando cosas como que ese grupo debía ser una imitación de los verdaderos, que los dueños de casa deberían comprar mejor madera para la iluminación, o que los últimos tragos tenían un gusto raro aunque igualmente delicioso (con esto los gemelos decidieron patentar el picante que habían agregado a la bebida)**

**Al final, sólo quedamos el clan Weasley y el clan Snape-Potter, todos muertos de la risa, debo decir. Entonces nos pusimos en camino para conceder a Esperanza un deseo que albergaba en lo profundo de su corazón.**

**_-Tengan cuidado, el camino está muy resbaloso- aconsejó Remus, que junto con Severus, Harry y Bill, encabezaban la marcha iluminando la oscuridad con sus varitas._**

_**-Parece que hoy estuvo lloviendo- comentó Molly, intentando evitar que el barro del camino ensuciara su túnica.**_

_**-Esto está definitivamente tenebroso- dijo Hermione, mientras iluminaba las tumbas de alrededor-. La luz de las varitas es insuficiente, podríamos haber traído unas lámparas.**_

**_-¿No me irás a decir que tienes miedo, Tía Hermione?- rió Nathan, que caminaba junto a Evan, tratando de idear alguna travesura-. Tú que estudiaste en un castillo lleno de fantasmas. Te estás volviendo vieja._**

_**-Respeta a tu tía, jovencito- le advirtió Severus, apenas conteniendo la risa-, y pídele disculpas por llamarla vieja.**_

_**-Lo siento, Tía Hermione- dijo, aunque por su sonrisa era evidente que no lo sentía en absoluto.**_

_**-No hay problema, ENANO- rió ella, sabiendo como molestaba al niño que le llamara así.**_

**_-Auch, me pisaste- exclamó Adam, interrumpiendo la posible respuesta de Nathan y mirando molesto a la adolescente que caminaba a su lado._**

_**-Si caminaras como manda Dios, no lo hubiera hecho- replicó Maria con displicencia.**_

_**-Y si tú caminaras más lejos, tampoco.**_

_**-Niños, basta ya- cortó Molly, que sabía que cuando esos dos empezaban así, las trifulcas que seguían eran apoteósicas.**_

_**-¿Y no habrá vampiros?- preguntó Vincent con la precaución natural en los licántropos ante esos seres.**_

**_-En Hogsmeade no hay vampiros- lo tranquilizó Rermus._**

_**-¿Quieres recordarme por qué los invitamos?- preguntó Esperanza, mirando alrededor y apoyándose en su ahora esposo.**_

_**-De hecho, se invitaron solos- Richard rió, susurrando-. Al parecer, tenían la absurda idea de que nos gustaría que nos acompañaran.**_

_**Mientras ambos reían por lo bajo, se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Remus.**_

_**-Ya llegamos.**_

_**Mientras los mayores enfocaban con sus varitas para obtener algo de luz, Esperanza, ayudada por Richard, se acercó a las dos tumbas prolija y amorosamente cuidadas.**_

_**Ambos se agacharon y Esperanza alargó la mano, acariciando la piedra fría.**_

**_-Hola, papá Draco. Hola, papá Blaise- saludó con cariño, un amor que con la ayuda de Harry y Severus había ido creciendo y fortaleciéndose a lo largo de los años-. Me acabo de casar. Un Weasley, lo siento, papá Draco. Pero sé que si vivieras, tú lo aprobarías con todo el corazón porque es el mejor hombre del mundo._**

**_ Soy tan feliz- la suave mano se detuvo sobre el nombre grabado, Draco Malfoy-. Gracias, papá. Gracias por sacrificarte y permitirme vivir una vida en la que soy tan feliz- miró a Harry y a Severus-. Y gracias por darme los padres que me diste. Les prometo, a ustedes y a ellos, que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que siempre estén orgullosos de mí- tomó el bouquet de novia que le entregó Hermione y lo puso entre ambas tumbas, mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-. Los amo mucho- acarició una vez más los nombres de sus padres y se levantó, siendo cobijada de inmediato por los cálidos brazos de su esposo, mientras un soplo de brisa llegó a caldear todos los corazones. Un par de ángeles les daban su bendición._**

-Que hermoso- murmuró Nicole, mientras apretaba la mano de Draco.

-Sí- musitó el rubio, abrazando a su novia fuertemente contra él y enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, en lo que él mismo hubiera llamado un inusitado despliegue de sentimentalismo-. Siempre que mamá lo cuenta se me hace un nudo de emoción en el pecho.

Mientras todos los demás guardaban un respetuoso silencio, Harry se secó disimuladamente una lágrima traidora que resbalaba por su rostro y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

**21 de Diciembre **

**Querido Diario**

**Ya llegó Navidad y aquí estamos de nuevo, en la Mansión de Escocia. Este año ha sido particularmente frío. Estoy sentado en el estudio y a través del ventanal veo a mi tropa en medio de una estruendosa guerra de bolas de nieve, a la que no asisto porque estoy con un catarro monumental. **

**Severus tuvo que viajar unos de días a Ucrania y ni te digo cuanto lo extraño. A pesar que la casa está llena de gente que amo, se ve tan vacía sin él. Menos mal que regresa mañana.**

**Ayer me envió una lechuza y casi me parto de la risa con lo que me contó. Definitivamente la vida es justa. ¿Recuerdas a Víktor, el imbécil por el cual Sev y yo tuvimos aquella pelea tan terrible? Resulta que, por una apuesta o algo así, enamoró a una muggle de su tierra y la embarazó. **

**El muy ingenuo creía que como era muggle se iba a zafar del asunto sin problema, pero parece que el padre y los tres hermanos de la chica en cuestión son boxeadores, así que ya te imaginarás cuan fácil les resultó convencerlo de las bondades de la vida de casado.**

**Lo más divertido de todo es que al parecer ella es muy celosa y tiene un genio de los mil demonios… y también boxea, así que parece que tiene al hombre como pera de boxeo, y además de trabajar, le toca limpiar la casa y hacer la comida para 'su señora'. Lo dicho, la vida es de una justicia que conmueve.**

**Vincent empezó este año en Hogwarts y entró en Gryffindor. Ni veas lo orgullosos que están Remus y Bill, si parecen dos pavos reales. Me alegro, se merecen la felicidad que les da Vincent, quien este primer trimestre ha demostrado ser un muchacho muy juicioso y estudioso.**

**Nathan está 'un tanto' más calmado, especialmente gracias a sus 'charlas' con Severus, es decir, Sev gruñe y grita y Nathan jura que no lo va a volver a hacer. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que si no fuera por Josua Jonnansen, el Director de su escuela, no se graduaría ni de músico de feria.**

**Adam sigue responsable y estudioso, pero resulta que ahora se ha convertido en el galán de la escuela, al parecer a las chicas les fascina su aire circunspecto y su estilo. Y él, que será serio pero de tonto nada, se deja querer.**

**Y vaya que se deja querer. Desde que empezaron las vacaciones, todos los días llegan tres o cuatro lechuzas diferentes con cartas y regalitos. ¡Y el muy condenado las contesta todas! Se ha puesto a trabajar media jornada en las tiendas del pueblo sólo para tener dinero para enviar regalitos. Remus se burla de Sev diciendo que el comportamiento de Adam es igualito al de Sirius en la adolescencia. Para qué decirte la que se arma cada vez que Remus dice eso.**

**Esperanza y Richard están muy contentos. Justo antes de empezar las vacaciones hicieron la primera, y única, cena formal en su casa, aprovechando que los chicos aún estaban en la escuela, porque no había espacio para alojar a la tropa en su minúsculo apartamento.**

**De hecho, sólo nos invitaron a Sev y a mí, a Ron, Hermione y Molly, y a Remus y Bill. Y nos hicieron jurar que no íbamos a comentarle de esto a nadie más, que nuestra familia es muy susceptible para ciertas cosas. Tienen un lugar muy lindo, y aunque es pequeño, para sus necesidades es más que suficiente. Entre los dos cocinaron una comida riquísima, cuando ninguno freía ni un miserable huevo siendo solteros, sacaron unas botellas de vino que sobraron de la boda y nos trataron como príncipes.**

**Nosotros les llevamos algunas cosas que pensamos les iban a ser de utilidad en su nueva vida. Molly les llevó varios juegos de lencería y un par de edredones. Remus y Bill les regalaron un equipo de televisión y sonido muggle, ya que su apartamento queda en una zona muggle de la ciudad; Ron y Hermione les compraron una enciclopedia de medicina y otra de pociones, algo con lo que ambos soñaban pero no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar, y yo convencí a Severus de las ventajas de la tecnología muggle, y aunque un poco a regañadientes, aceptó que les regaláramos una computadora con conexión a Internet.**

**Ahora te dejo, que acaba de llegar una lechuza con otro mensaje de Sev y un paquetito, ¿Qué será? ¡Merlín, cuanto amo a ese hombre!**

**Harry **

-¿Y que tenía el paquetito que te había enviado mi i _amoroso /i _ abuelo- se burló Mark-. Digo, si todavía te acuerdas

-Cómo repitas lo de 'amoroso' te voy a enseñar lo que significa meterse con tus mayores- advirtió Severus mirándolo con seriedad, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de diversión.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, eran dos entradas para una obra de teatro que yo tenía muchas ganas de ver y una invitación formal- sonrió, mientras Severus se acostaba nuevamente y acomodaba su cabeza sobre su regazo. Harry lo miró de inmediato-. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás muy cansado?

-Para nada, sólo extrañaba tu contacto- musitó, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo pudiera ser oído por su pareja.

-¿Y se fijaron lo galán que era papá?- la voz de Frank los sacó del mundo privado al que habían escapado por unos segundos.

-No tienes idea- se rió Harry.

-Desde entonces y hasta que terminó la escuela, todas las vacaciones trabajó a medio tiempo para pagar los regalos que enviaba a sus admiradoras- explicó Severus.

-Abuelo- Fran miró a Severus con aire burlón-. ¿Parece que papá de veras se comportaba como Tío Sirius, no?

Mientras Severus le arrojaba un cojín a su nieto y todos se partían de la risa, Harry tomó el diario una vez más.

**18 de Enero**

**Querido Diario**

**Vale, soy un ingrato al no haber vuelto a escribirte en más de un año, pero entre el hospital, el orfanato y la casa no tengo tiempo para nada.**

**Sin embargo, hoy sentí necesidad de hablar contigo, digamos que te extrañaba.**

**Este año ha sido bueno para todos. Los estudios de Severus sobre la droga contra el cáncer han avanzado mucho, y al laboratorio le ha ido extremadamente bien con la venta de las otras pociones, tanto que han comenzado un programa para ofrecer drogas gratuitamente a todos aquellos que no pueden proveerse de las mismas, donde han involucrado a los Ministerios de Inglaterra, Alemania y Ucrania, y están tratando de incluir a los del resto de Europa, especialmente para los casos de pociones demasiado costosas.**

**Los chicos están bien. Adam con sus mismas ínfulas de galán pero sacando muy buenas notas, Nathan un poco más sensato, y además del violín, ahora también está aprendiendo a tocar el fagot, y Esperanza y Richard están estudiando a full, no tienen tiempo ni para respirar, pero están muy contentos. Los amigos también están bien. Para el aniversario de bodas de Remus y Bill, entre todos les regalamos un recorrido en el Expreso de Oriente, un tren muy famoso, donde se desarrolla unas de las novelas más conocidas de Agatha Christie, una autora muggle que a Bill le encanta.**

**El Expreso fue remodelado en Rusia para emular el encanto y elegancia que tenía cuando se construyó en Suiza en 1883, y aunque ya no recorre la ruta original, entre Francia y Turquía, se utiliza como tren turístico entre Moscú y Pekín.**

**Severus y yo fuimos a despedirlos, una gran ventaja mágica esa de poder aparecernos donde nos apetezca, y nos invitaron a dar un vistazo al tren antes de partir. Es fabuloso. Desde los sofás de terciopelo a las puertas de caoba, desde el salón de música a la tienda de lujo o la biblioteca, de los desayunos servidos en la cama a la impecable atención, todo allí respira glamour y elegancia. Y Rem y Bill la pasaron tan bien que estoy decidido a raptar a Sev, y llevarlo a hacer un viaje parecido en nuestro próximo aniversario.**

**Y hablando de nuestro aniversario, éste fue… ufff. Severus y yo llevábamos cuatro días de locos. Resulta que el 28 de Diciembre se presentó una epidemia de una enfermedad que se creía totalmente erradicada del mundo mágico.**

**Es una variedad extremadamente virulenta de gripe mágica, que sólo afecta a niños y es muy contagiosa, y si no es tratada a tiempo, mortal. El primer caso llegó al hospital el día veintiocho a las seis de la tarde. **

**En cuanto ingresó el primer niño, las autoridades del hospital convocaron a una reunión de emergencia con los medimagos y especialistas en pociones del país. Al parecer, la poción que se utilizaba para contrarrestar la enfermedad había sido descartada hacía años y había que tomar las provisiones necesarias de inmediato.**

**En la reunión se tomaron todas las decisiones tendientes a manejar la situación. Por suerte, tanto Severus como otros especialistas en Pociones precavidos, tenían en sus almacenes algunas dosis, que servirían para soportar las primeras horas, pero debían ponerse de inmediato a elaborar más suministros. Los medimagos, por otro lado, deberíamos administrar sabiamente la cantidad de poción de que disponíamos y aplicar medidas para bajar la fiebre y evitar los espasmos, principales efectos de la enfermedad.**

**Para cuando salimos de la reunión a las diez de la noche, ya había veinte niños ingresados, y a las seis de la mañana del siguiente día, la cifra había aumentado a ochenta y cinco.**

**Fue la locura, cuatro días luchando como desesperados para salvar a los niños. Al fin, en la madrugada del primero de Enero, la enfermedad pudo ser controlada totalmente, sin ningún deceso, gracias a Dios. Sev regresó a Escocia, pero yo tuve que quedarme en el hospital para controlar a los niños que todavía seguían en estado crítico. No fue sino hasta las siete de la noche, cuando pude liberarme y regresar a casa.**

**Era tarde, pero aún tenía unas horas para disfrutar de mi aniversario con Severus, veinte años ya, quién lo diría. Me paré en una tienda muggle, compré una botella del vino que más le gusta a Sev, una cosecha que me costó un ojo de la cara, y me aparecí en las puertas de la Mansión.**

**Aunque todo estaba iluminado cuando llegué, la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Y Cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta para abrir, sentí una brusca jalada por el ombligo. **

**Cuando recuperé la conciencia de lo que pasaba, me encontré sentado en una silla, con los ojos cubiertos por una venda y sin poder moverme.**

_**-Pero qué demonios- gruñó Harry, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras mágicas. No sentía ningún temor. Hacía años que los mortífagos habían sido controlados y la Mansión tenía fuertes protecciones, así que era más que improbable que hubiera sido un secuestro. Lo más probable es que fuera una estúpida broma.**_

_**-Fred, George, estoy muy cansado, es mi aniversario y añoro ver a Severus. De verdad que no estoy para juegos.**_

_**-¿Quién dijo que era un juego, señor Potter?- musitó en su oído una voz que envió escalofríos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.**_

_**-¿Sev?**_

_**-Profesor Snape para usted, jovencito- musitó la voz roncamente sensual, mientras una lengua ardiente lamía su oreja.**_

**_-Severus, ¿qué haces?- Harry se estremeció cuando unos dientes mordisquearon su lóbulo suavemente._**

_**-¿Cómo me llamó?- los dientes mordieron con un poco mas de fuerza.**_

_**-Pro… profesor Snape.**_

**_-Así está mucho mejor- la lengua dejó una húmeda estela de calor mientras bajaba por su nuca, hasta que los labios se posaron en el dulce cobijo entre el cuello y el hombro._**

**_-Sev…- un mordisco un tanto fuerte lo detuvo y rectificó-… Profesor Snape- su susurro parecía un jadeo-, ¿por qué no me suelta y me permite participar en la diversión?_**

_**-¿Acaso no se está divirtiendo, señor Potter?- una mano experta empezó a desabotonar su túnica.**_

_**-Sí, profesor, pero me gustaría participar un poco más- Harry estaba terriblemente excitado.**_

_**-Me parece que todavía no va a ser posible- los hábiles dedos terminaron con los botones de la túnica, que desapareció con un movimiento de varita de Severus-. Aunque, pensándolo bien- la boca del Maestro de Pociones ya besaba la comisura de los labios de su pareja- me parece que puede mover su boca libremente.**_

**_Su boca se hundió avasallante en esa otra boca que lo recibía, ansiosa por participar en el juego. Sus manos febriles desabotonaron la camisa de Harry, dejando al descubierto el fuerte pecho y los oscuros pezones. Abandonando los labios de su pareja, la boca de Severus se cerró sobre uno de esos puntos, a estas alturas completamente endurecido, mientras la mano pellizcaba a su gemelo, y Harry sólo podía gemir sin parar._**

_**-¡Merlín, Sev, libérame ya!**_

_**El mago rió sobre su pecho, aumentando la excitación del más joven, y luego de quitarle la camisa, dejó que sus manos resbalaran por los costados del cautivo, rodaran hasta el plano estómago, y siguieran su camino hasta posarse sobre la fuerte erección que ya era más que evidente.**_

**_Con una mano masajeó sensualmente sobre la tela mientras con la otra empezaba a desabotonar el pantalón. El sonido de la cremallera al bajar, no sólo envió oleadas de excitación a Harry, sino también a su propia ingle._**

**_Severus abandonó sus caricias y bajó hasta los pies de Harry, dejando penitente a un hombre cuyos sentidos estaban aún más exacerbados al no poder ver lo que estaba haciendo su pareja._**

_**-Sev, por favor- la voz de Harry era una súplica agónica.**_

_**-Un momento más, amor- musitó el hombre, empezando a desabotonar sus zapatos lenta, muy lentamente.**_

_**Cuando terminó con los zapatos y las medias, volvió a besar a Harry con pasión, mientras de un tirón le quitaba los pantalones y los boxer, dejando al descubierto una deseosa erección.**_

_**-Parece que, a diferencia del resto de tu cuerpo, tu erección tiene vida propia, amor- le dio un pequeño beso en la rosada punta y se alejó. Harry sintió la súbita pérdida de calor y emitió un gruñido de protesta.**_

**_ -Tranquilo- musitó Severus, mientras con un nuevo hechizo despojaba a Harry de la venda. Después, parado muy cerca de su pareja, empezó a quitarse la ropa._**

**_Harry empezó a gemir, tener a Severus tan cerca, desnudándose, y no poder besarlo ni tocarlo era una verdadera tortura._**

_**-Sevvv…**_

_**-Sólo un poco más, cariño.**_

_**Severus terminó de desnudarse con rapidez, pues él también estaba dolorosamente excitado. Convocó un cómodo sillón y lo colocó frente a Harry. Luego tomó a su chico y lo sentó sobre su regazo. Mientras con una mano acariciaba todo su cuerpo, la otra recibía un pequeño frasco que acababa de convocar.**_

_**Girando a su esposo lo suficiente como para tener acceso a sus deliciosas nalgas y el cálido abismo que protegían, empezó a prepararlo amorosamente.**_

_**-Sev- musitó Harry entre gemidos-. Si estoy completamente paralizado, ¿cómo es posible que sienta todo lo que- un nuevo jadeo incontrolable- me haces y esté excitado?**_

_**-Eso es algo que, si te portas bien- besó ardientemente a su hombre- quizás algún día te rebele.**_

_**Harry intentó fruncir el ceño pero no le fue posible, los dedos de Severus no le daban tregua.**_

_**-Sev, por favor, de veras que ya no aguanto- rogó lastimeramente-. Quítame el hechizo.**_

_**-Un segundo más, falta lo último.**_

_**Mientras lo volvía a besar y las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban, Severus sacó sus dedos, colocó a Harry sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado, y lentamente lo dejó caer sobre su endurecida masculinidad.**_

_**Harry emitió un gemido de satisfacción al sentirse repentinamente lleno y Severus jadeó de excitación, antes de pronunciar unas suaves palabras.**_

_**-Ya estás libre.**_

**_Era todo lo que necesitaba Harry para actuar. Abrazó el cuello de Severus, inclinándose sobre su pecho, y se alzó hasta que Severus estuvo casi completamente fuera de él, antes de dejarse caer nuevamente con un suspiro de satisfacción. A partir de ahí todo fue una rápida vorágine de embestidas y jadeos, hasta que poco tiempo después, Harry se venía en la mano y el abdomen de Severus, y éste en el cálido nido de su amante._**

_**Cuando al fin pudieron recuperar el aliento, estando todavía en el interior de su esposo, Severus musitó:**_

_**-Feliz aniversario, Harry.**_

**_-Definitivamente feliz, amor._**

**Te puedo asegurar que fue un aniversario realmente excelente.**

**Harry **

-No, abuelo, ahora sí tienes que aclarar- reclamó Frank-. Explícanos como pasaste de estar atado en una silla a _Te puedo asegurar que fue un aniversario realmente excelente._

Esta vez, no sólo Harry se ruborizó furiosamente, sino también Severus.

-Bueno, tienes que entender que veinte años de casados no se celebran todos los digas- comentó su gemelo-. Aunque después de tantos años no creo que haya sido tan divertido.

-No sé- argumentó Frank-. Recuerda que el abuelo Harry estaba atado a una silla. ¿Perversiones a esas alturas, abuelitos?

Esta vez fueron dos almohadones los que volaron hacia los gemelos, que impactaron con muy buena puntería.

-Si en algo valoran su integridad física, les sugiero que cierren el pico- aconsejó Draco.

-¿Qué son perversiones, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa con ingenuidad, mirando a Harry.

-Miren lo que consiguieron- gruñó Severus.

-No es nada, mi niña, tonterías de los gemelos- contestó Harry.

-¿Y por qué estabas atado?

-Por nada, es sólo que el abuelo Severus quería darme una sorpresa- miró a los gemelos con cara de 'si dicen amén, les juro que les mando un cruciatus' y los chicos, muy sensatamente, mantuvieron su bocota cerrada.

-¿Y qué pasó con la enfermedad?- preguntó Nicole, quien estaba algo turbada por las bromas de los gemelos y prefería cambiar de tema-. ¿Por qué se desarrolló tan repentinamente?

-Al parecer, el germen había estado latente por años y reventó de repente, nunca se supo por qué- explicó Harry, quien también estaba aliviado por el giro de la conversación-. Los investigadores se pusieron a trabajar aceleradamente y pronto estuvo lista una vacuna más resistente y efectiva.

-¿Tú la hiciste, abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, mirando a Severus con orgullo.

-Yo solo no, hijita- contestó Severus-. Se formó un gran grupo de investigación y trabajamos en conjunto, fue una labor de todos por el bien de nuestros niños. Trabajamos ad honoren con la condición de que el Ministerio suministrara los ingredientes para que la vacuna pudiera ser administrada en forma gratuita a toda la población infantil. Como habíamos dado la voz de alarma, todos los países enviaron expertos para ayudar en la investigación y los respectivos Ministerios de Magia también se comprometieron a distribuir la vacuna entre sus niños, sin costo alguno. Fue una de las cosas más hermosas en que he participado.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a cenar y a dormir, Severus está cansado- dijo Harry, observando a su esposo.

-No, abuelito, sólo un poquito más- suplicó Lisa.

Los demás nietos se unieron a la súplica y Harry cedió al fin.

-Vale, voy a leer el próximo fragmento porque es pequeño, pero después de eso todo el mundo va a ir a cenar y a dormir, ¿entendido?- ante la afirmación unánime, Harry abrió el diario.

**12 de Febrero **

**Querido Diario.**

**No lo vas a creer. De hecho, ni yo lo puedo creer. Llevaba varios días sintiéndome mal, con náuseas y mareos, así que Severus insistió en que fuera a ver a William, que a estas alturas, ya sólo con ser internista de nuestra gran familia podría ganarse la vida.**

**-_Vaya, miren a quien nos trajo tormenta- saludó el medimago, levantándose de su escritorio para saludar a Harry y Severus con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?_**

_**-Es Harry- contestó Severus, mientras ambos se sentaban ante el escritorio de William-. No se ha sentido bien en estos días.**_

_**-¡Qué sientes?- preguntó, mirando a Harry, esta vez con aire profesional.**_

_**-He estado vomitando mucho y toda la comida me repugna, vivo con el estómago revuelto.**_

**_-¿Tú has sentido lo mismo?- preguntó mirando a Severus. Al ver que éste alzaba una ceja con extrañeza, explicó-. Lo digo porque en los otros embarazos de Harry, tú sentiste los síntomas.  
_**

_**-¿Embarazo?- musitó Harry, conteniendo el aliento-. No, no, no, ni siquiera pienses que estoy embarazado. Estoy demasiado viejo para eso.**_

_**-Estamos- coreó Severus, a quien la idea de empezar de nuevo con pañales y biberones, definitivamente le aterraba.**_

**_-Bueno, eso es algo que podemos comprobar fácilmente._**

**Y lo comprobó. Estoy absoluta y completamente embarazado.**

**No te voy a negar que al principio la noticia nos afectó. Yo tengo treinta y siete años y Sev, cincuenta y siete, estamos demasiado grandes para tener un bebé. Sin embargo, cuando logramos digerir la bomba, comprendimos que es nuestro bebé y vamos a adorarlo igual que lo hicimos con los otros tres. Ahora estamos planificando cómo darles la noticia al resto de la familia, los gemelos van a burlarse de nosotros hasta Navidad. En fin, ya te contaré cómo lo tomaron.**

**Harry **

Harry cerró el diario y miró a sus nietos.

-Bueno, chicos, a cenar.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Mark, frunciendo el ceño-. No nos puedes dejar así, ni hablar.

Al ver que las protestas empezaban a desplegarse, alzó una mano.

-Ustedes aceptaron mi propuesta, ahora no pueden desdecirse. Además, su abuelo está realmente cansado.

Todos miraron a Severus y se dieron cuenta que Harry tenía razón.

-Hemos estado abusando de la salud del abuelo- dijo Draco.

-No, yo estoy bien- protestó Severus- y apenas son las siete.

-Por supuesto que estás bien, pero debes descansar- lo regañó Harry-. Además, aunque el día ha sido especialmente cálido, está empezando a refrescar.

-Pero quizás la cena aún no esté lista, son sólo la siete- siguió protestando el hombre-. Y no quiero acostarme tan pronto.

-¿Y si yo te acompaño y te leo ciertos pasajes?- musitó Harry sugerente, bajando la voz para que sólo su pareja pudiera oír y levantando el diario.

Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron y se levantó con presteza.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya está empezando a serenar- comentó, tomando la mano de Harry y encaminándose hacia la casa.

-¿Qué demonios le diría el abuelo para que cambiara de opinión tan rápido?- preguntó Frank, extrañado, al ver que Severus casi corría.

-Mejor ni preguntes- se rió su gemelo, yendo también hacia la casa-. Mejor ni preguntes.

Continuará….

Agradezco profundamente que sigan leyendo mis Retacitos, y poniéndome hermosos comentarios.

Las próximas dos semanas vuelvo a estar algo complicada, así que es muy improbable que pueda publicar, pero prometo regresar con las pilas extra cargadas.

Mañana o pasado subiré un capítulo de mi nueva historia.

Y para quienes no lo han leído, es un Sev/Harry, se llama ¿Dónde está mi bebé? Va a ser un fic bastante más dramático de los que he hecho hasta ahora, pero es un tema que hace tiempo quería tocar ya que siempre me ha afectado. Además, prometo final feliz.

Besos a todos.

**Mil gracias a Carly McKinnon, Ailuj, Mis Andreina Snape, Bishoujo-Hentai, kaosblack y caro 2791 por sus geniales comentarios. Como siempre, están contestados en un review del capítulo 22**


	24. Chapter 24

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

**Como siempre, esto es parte del regalo de cumple de Aura (no va a llegar hasta tu próximo cumpleaños pero casi .)**

**También quiero dedicárselo a Carly McKinnon, que va a cumplir años muy prontito, que la pases muy bien, amiguita, y la vida te llene de bendiciones.**

**Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, esto va para Azálea. Supe por unos reviews que pusiste que tu ciudad fue maltratada por el huracán William. Espero que tú y tu gente estén bien, y que Dios les de a todos la fortaleza para que en poco tiempo tu ciudad vuelva a ser el hermoso sitio que siempre fue.**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Capítulo 24**

-Y entonces- murmuró Severus, mientras cerraba los brazos en torno a la cintura de su pareja, lo apretaba contra si y lo empujaba suavemente hacia la enorme cama de matrimonio-. ¿Me vas a leer la parte del diario que no quisiste leer a los chicos?

-Caramba, amor- replicó Harry con picardía, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Severus contra él, adaptándose a su cuerpo como un guante-, no pensé que tu memoria estuviera tan mal. Hubiera jurado que recordarías el día que concebimos a Eli.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, segundo a segundo. ¿Pero estás seguro que Eli fue concebida ese día?- Severus frotó sus caderas contra las de Harry en un movimiento incitante-. Si no me equivoco, al día siguiente lo volvimos a hacer.

-Y al otro, y al otro- Harry rió, cruzando los brazos sobre el cuello de Severus, y lo besó-. En aquellos tiempos era usted muy ardiente, Profesor Snape. Pero volviendo a su pregunta, sí, estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo que era muy ardiente?- inquirió Severus, levantando una ceja-. Lo sigo siendo, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Me encantaría, pero te recuerdo que tu yerno te recetó reposo.

-Olvida a Richard, ese haría cualquier cosa por fastidiar- desestimó Severus-. Puedo conseguir la nueva poción y…

-Eso ni hablar- negó Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño, intrigado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la nueva poción?

-Que no tienes idea del mal rato que pasé pensando que esa dichosa poción era la que te había enfermado- explicó Harry, contrito-. Y luego, cuando tuve que preguntarle a Richard…

-¿Le preguntaste a Richard?- indagó Severus, incrédulo. Cuando Harry asintió en silencio, el hombre fue incapaz de contener una carcajada.

-No te rías, que fue muy bochornoso- lo regañó Harry.

-Imagino que sí- Severus hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa-. Pero supongo que te aseguró que la poción es totalmente inofensiva, así que…- empezó a besar su cuello con ardor.

-Aún así estás en reposo, así que nada de esfuerzos- insistió Harry, alejándose ligeramente, en los ojos un brillo mezcla de diversión y frustración.

-¿Y qué hago yo con esto?- tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó hasta su masculinidad endurecida, frotando-. Y eso que aún no bebí la poción.

-Lo mismo que yo, darnos una ducha de agua fría- ante la sonrisa predadora que apareció en los labios de su esposo, dio una última caricia al erguido miembro y con esfuerzo, agregó-: Tú primero y yo después.

-Aguafiestas- musitó Severus, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, refunfuñando entre dientes, seguido por la risa sonora de Harry.

ººººº

-Hola chicos- saludó Harry, mientras en compañía de Severus entraba en el comedor para desayunar-. ¿Cómo durmieron?

Mientras todos contestaban al saludo entusiasmados, Severus alzó una ceja y abrió la boca para hacer un comentario irónico, pero fue interrumpido por una alegre voz.

-Jamás pensé que llegara el día en que vería a los herederos Snape-Potter desayunando con alegría a las nueve de la mañana un día de vacaciones.

-¡Tío Remus! ¡Tío Bill!

Las exclamaciones de júbilo fuero seguidas de un alboroto mientras las sillas se corrían y todos los chicos acudían presurosos a saludar a los recién llegados.

En lugar de venir de un recóndito lugar en el fin del mundo, Remus y Bill parecía que acababan de regresar de un viaje por el mediterráneo. Estaban delgados y bronceados, Remus usaba su inmaculado cabello castaño con un excelente corte y Bill lucía una prolija cola que deslumbraba, y ambos vestían túnicas de impecable corte

-¡Qué alegría verlos!- comentó Harry, cuando le permitieron acercarse a la pareja para abrazarlos.

-Al fin les vemos el pelo, que seis meses sin aparecer es mucho descaro- saludó Severus, tendiéndoles la mano.

-¿Y dónde estaban que no los vimos en el pasillo? Si apenas acabamos de entrar- preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Los veníamos siguiendo- aclaró Remus-. El elfo que nos recibió nos dijo que los chicos ya estaban en el comedor y queríamos sorprenderlos a todos juntos. Por cierto, no sabía que tenían un elfo nuevo.

-Es sobrino de Antón- explicó Severus-. Él se jubiló el mes pasado.

-Aún me parece increíble que los elfos se jubilen- comentó Bill, riendo-, aunque no tan increíble como verlos a todos ustedes- fijó la vista en sus sobrinos- alegres y espabilados tan temprano. ¿A qué se debe semejante milagro?

-Lo diré brevemente- explicó Draco-. El diario del abuelo Harry.

-Juro que si alguno de ustedes dos también saben del diario, le retorceré el pescuezo a mi hija menor- renegó Severus con una mueca de frustración, pensando que sería absolutamente humillante ser el único ignorante del asunto; los chicos y Harry lanzaron una sonora carcajada.

-¿Diario? ¿Qué diario?- preguntó Bill, intrigado.

-Gracias, Merlín- el susurro de Severus fue apenas perceptible.

-Ya se los contaremos, ahora vamos a desayunar- Harry rió y los guió hacia la mesa. Cuando estuvieron cómodamente instalados y había aparecido el desayuno, miró a sus amigos y preguntó-: Entonces, ¿a qué se debe esta gran alegría?

-Pues ayer Vincent nos avisó del concierto de Nathan y Evan- Remus miró preocupado a Severus-, y también nos dijo que te sentiste mal. Así que decidimos venir unos días a verlos.

-¿Es que nadie en esta familia es capaz de guardar un secreto?- se lamentó Severus-. No entiendo como no está la casa inundada de gente.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Esperanza sólo se lo dijo a Vincent. Al parecer, estaban conversando y se le escapó, después le hizo prometer que no vendría a verte ni le diría a nadie más- explicó Bill.

-Pero se los dijo a ustedes.

-También se le escapó- replicó Bill con cara cómica.

-¿Pero cómo te sientes?- el tono de Remus era preocupado-. Te ves un tanto cansado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo tengo que cuidar la comida y bebida por unos días y descansar- comentó Severus, antes de torcer la boca en una sonrisa irónica-. Y hablando del aspecto, ¿están seguros que ustedes dos acaban de llegar de las misiones? Porque si es así, Harry y yo podíamos irnos unos días a trabajar allí.

Tanto Bill como Remus soltaron una carcajada.

-Es culpa de Vincent y su novia- explicó Remus-. Ayer nos tomaron por su cuenta y no nos soltaron hasta dejarnos así.

-Creo que se asustaron cuando nos vieron llegar- agregó Bill.

-Pues es estupendo que se vayan a quedar hasta el concierto- comentó Harry, quien aún reía de imaginar cómo habrían llegado esos dos.

-De hecho, creo que nos vamos a quedar un tiempo más- declaró Bill.

Al ver la expresión interrogante de todos los rostros, Remus explicó:

-Vincent armó un escándalo. Que no era justo que nos viéramos un par de veces al año, que él se iba a casar y quería que sus hijos tuvieran a sus abuelos cerca, que mi salud no era la mejor después de tantos años expuesto a mis transformaciones antes que Severus desarrollara la poción, que un día nos íbamos a morir en un mísero rincón lejos de la familia, y no sé cuantas cosas más.

-Cuantas verdades más, diría yo- señaló Severus. Remus sólo le sonrió.

-Conclusión, Vincent nos convenció y decidimos quedarnos- explicó Bill.

-De veras que es estupendo- comentó Frank.

-Y ahora, ¿me quieren explicar qué es todo eso del diario?

Entre risas, los chicos explicaron como encontraron el diario y de qué se trataba.

-No puedo creer que al final utilizaras el diario y no me lo contaras- Remus miró a Harry, asombrado.

-Bienvenido al club- masculló Severus.

-Ahora que recuerdo, el abuelo leyó que tú le regalaste el diario- dijo Draco, mirando a Remus.

-Anda, si es verdad- exclamó Severus-. Lo había olvidado.

-Sí, y según decía en el diario, tú también llevabas uno, ¿no?- preguntó Mark.

Remus enrojeció y Bill lo miró atónito.

-¿Tú llevabas un diario?

-Vaya, creo que me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor sobre ese bendito diario- comentó Severus, mordaz.

Al ver que Remus enrojecía aún más profundamente, Bill le lanzó una mirada de 'ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde' y cambió de tema

-¿Y están leyendo el diario de Harry? ¿Podemos oír?

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿Tienen algo que hacer en las próximas horas?- fue la respuesta del hombre, acompañada de una amplia sonrisa.

**3 de Marzo**

**Querido Diario**

**Ahhhh, llevo menos de un mes de reposo y estoy a punto de volverme loco. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué ya lo estoy? Cierto, es que no te había contado. Resulta que a causa de mi edad y las complicaciones que puede provocar en mi embarazo, William me ha recetado reposo absoluto. **

**Y déjame decirte que para Severus, absoluto es ¡ABSOLUTO!. Es que el muy….. no me deja caminar ni para ir al baño, me lleva cargado a TODAS partes, ante la mirada burlona de todos, que no soy tonto y me he dado cuenta. Vale, ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que todo es por mi salud y la de mi bebé; por eso aguanto, pero no quiere decir que deja de ser frustrante.**

**Pero bueno, dejemos eso y voy a narrarte lo que pasó cuando se lo contamos a la familia. Escucha.**

**_Harry y Severus se encontraban en la terraza de su casa de Hogsmeade; Harry se hallaba recostado en un cómodo diván, mientras Severus iba saludando a los invitados que iban llegando._**

_**Ese domingo, bajo el pretexto de hacer una reunión familiar especial, habían invitado a toda la familia a almorzar. Y vaya que a Severus le había constado que estuvieran todos. Había tenido que ir a hablar en persona con el Director de la escuela de Nathan, el único que a la sazón sabía la verdadera causa de la reunión. Remus había renegado diciendo que no era una buena idea que Adam y Vincent salieran en medio del curso, que los demás niños iban a decir que había favoritismo; Esperanza y Richard se habían quejado de que tenían mucho que estudiar, Ron había dicho que los Chudleys tenían un importantísimo juego y no podía faltar, y los gemelos habían aducido que el domingo era el mejor día de la semana en su tienda de bromas.**_

_**Sin embargo, el antiguo Profesor de Pociones no sería quien era si dejara que esas quejas banales lo detuvieran. Tenía intención de reunir en casa a toda su familia y eso era lo que iba a hacer o dejaba de llamarse Severus Snape.**_

_**Así que, a regañadientes, ahí se encontraba el clan en pleno.**_

_**-Muy bien, ustedes dos- habló Molly en voz alta, plantándose frente a Severus y Harry con las manos en la cintura y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. A su alrededor, todos habían dejado juegos y charlas y también miraban a los anfitriones-. Confiesen.**_

_**-¿Perdón?- Severus levantó una ceja interrogante.**_

_**-Digan a lo que vinimos- intervino Remus, sonriente-. No pensaran que vamos a creer que nos reunieron aquí a principios de Febrero para compartir un domingo en familia, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Sin contar las 'sutiles' amenazas que Severus tuvo que emplear para que asistiéramos todos- agregó Ron.**_

_**-Es cierto, papá- Esperanza estaba muy intrigada-. ¿Por qué todo esto?**_

_**Severus miró las caras expectantes y tragó con fuerza. Ahí iba.**_

_**-Harry y yo estamos esperando otro bebé.**_

**_Luego de unos momentos en que no se escuchó ni un alma, pues todos los presentes seguían demasiado atónitos para hablar, se escuchó la voz de barítono de George._**

_**-Severus, Harry, ustedes son mis héroes.**_

_**Entonces si estalló la debacle, todos hablando a un tiempo.**_

_**-¿Pero como es posible que sean tan irresponsables?- Esperanza sonaba entre preocupada y molesta-. ¿Acaso no saben lo peligroso que es un embarazo masculino a la edad de papá Harry?**_

_**-Pues a mí no me parece tan mal- comentó Adam, quien sabía que un hermanito bebé derretía a cualquier chica, sus puntos en Hogwarts iban a subir como la espuma.**_

_**-Pues yo pienso como Esperanza, es inconcebible que tomaran ese riesgo- comentó Molly.**_

_**-Sin contar con lo difícil que va a resultarles a estas alturas empezar a criar un bebé- opinó Remus.**_

_**-Si es que deberían estar preparándose para ser abuelos- exclamó Ron, a quien la idea de empezar a cambiar pañales y preparar biberones de nuevo le parecía simplemente espantosa.**_

_**Los comentarios siguieron hasta que Nathan decidió intervenir. Con sus apenas once años, se plantó en medio del maremagnum de voces y habló con tal tono que todos se quedaron callados como por arte de magia.**_

**_-¿Pero qué les pasa?- miró alrededor y todos se sintieron repentinamente avergonzados-. ¿Acaso no escucharon? Viene un bebé, voy a tener un hermanito. ¿No les parece algo maravilloso, lo más maravilloso del mundo?- señaló hacia sus padres, que estaban en el diván con las manos unidas y una sonrisa-. Mírenlos, ellos están felices con su bebé. Y yo también- fue hacia sus padres y los abrazó-. Papá Harry, papá Severus, gracias por darme un nuevo hermanito _**

**Por supuesto, después de eso todos reaccionaron y nos felicitaron, y ahora ya toda la familia está haciendo planes con la o el heredero. Pero lo que más me asombra es la madurez de mi hijo menor. Y no veas lo que me dijo Remus luego que Nathan terminara de hablar: _Cuando hace desastres y travesuras es idéntico a ti, pero en momentos como éste es cuando se le notan los genes Snape_ **

**¡Vaya morro!**

**Harry **

-Sabrás que aún no te perdono ese comentario- dijo Harry, deteniendo la lectura y mirando a Remus. Estaban en el estudio, en sus asientos habituales, con Remus y Bill cómodamente instalados en el sillón que días atrás había ocupado Ron.

-La verdad duele pero no ofende- dijo Severus, que de nuevo estaba acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de su esposo.

-Como sigas por esa vía te veo en la alfombra con los gemelos- advirtió Harry.

-Tranquilo, abuelo, que te damos asilo- aseguró Frank, riendo por el intercambio-. Pero, abuelo Harry, ¿qué tal si mientras tanto sigues leyendo?

Con una mueca burlona, Harry continuó:

**21 de Agosto **

**Querido Diario**

**Realmente estos meses pasados han sido verdaderamente duros, incluso hubo momentos en que pensé que iba a perder a mi niña y que hasta yo iba a morir de tan delicado que estuve. Pero gracias a Dios y al inmenso amor y cuidado de Sev y mi familia, sobre todo mis niños, aquí estoy, a punto de dar a luz.**

**Sí, mi bebé es una niña: Elizabeth Snape Potter. El nombre lo escogieron los chicos y a Severus y a mí nos pareció encantador.**

**En este tiempo todos se han portado increíble. Esperanza y Richard se han pasado los fines de semana en casa; así, mientras yo descansaba en un diván del estudio, ellos estudiaban en el escritorio para permitirle a Severus unas horas libres para seguir sus investigaciones en el laboratorio de casa.**

**Entre semana, cuando Severus necesitaba salir por cualquier cosa, los amigos se peleaban por cuidarme, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Bill, Ginny, Pansy, y los gemelos, aunque en el caso de estos dos, Molly y Sev intentaban por todos los medios evitar dejarme a solas con 'esos cabezas huecas' como los llama Severus.**

**Adam vino a verme cada día que tocó salida para Hogsmeade y Nathan suplicó e incordió a tal punto, que le permitieron venir a verme un par de veces.**

**Pero la locura se hizo patente en vacaciones. Como no pudimos viajar a Escocia debido a mi estado, nuestra pobre casita de Hogsmeade se llenó de gente. Si me preguntas cómo alojamos a todos, te diré que en parte fue gracias a algo de magia que hizo Severus, y en parte a que la gente menuda decidió que hacer camping en el jardín de la casa era genial.**

**Para el día de mi cumpleaños ya sabíamos que nuestro bebé era una nena, pero ni Sev ni yo habíamos encontrado un nombre apropiado. Esa noche, luego que todos habían comido torta y brindado por mi niña y por mí, me sentí muy cansado y Severus me acompañó a acostarme. Estábamos en la cama, él leyendo y yo dormitando, cuando tocaron la puerta y entraron Esperanza, Adam y Nathan, acompañados de Richard, Vincent y Evan.**

**_-Chicos, que sorpresa- comentó Harry al ver entrar a su hijos y sobrinos._**

_**-Espero que no se trate de un motín o algo parecido- dijo Severus, frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**-Realmente no puedes evitar ser tan Slytherin, ¿verdad, papá?- lo de Esperanza, más que una pregunta era una afirmación.**_

_**-Tratándose de ustedes, debo extremar las precauciones- replicó Severus, pero relajó el ceño y sonrió levemente-. ¿Entonces?**_

_**-Lo que ocurre es que ya resolvimos su problema- dijo Nathan.**_

_**-¿Nuestro problema?- Harry estaba realmente intrigado.**_

_**-Sí, el del nombre para la bebé- explicó Esperanza-. Hicimos una reunión y elegimos uno.**_

_**-Así que ustedes eligieron un nombre. ¿Y se puede saber con permiso de quien?- aunque Severus estaba encantado de que los chicos se hubieran puesto a pensar en eso, no pensaba demostrarlo.**_

_**Los chicos, que conocían a su padre y distinguían a la perfección cuando bromeaba y cuando hablaba en serio, ni caso hicieron.**_

_**-Ay, Sev, no los molestes- lo regañó Harry, antes de mirar a los chicos-. ¿Y qué nombre consiguieron?**_

_**-Bueno, papá, pensamos que sería lindo llamarla Elizabeth- informó Adam-. Es un nombre de Reina y Princesa, y como ella va a ser nuestra princesita…**_

_**-Es lindo, tíos- Vincent estaba entusiasmado-. Además, la podemos llamar Lizzi o Eli, que son diminutivos muy lindos.**_

_**Harry y Severus miraron a su prole y luego se miraron mutuamente.**_

_**-Elizabeth- musitó Harry, pronunciándolo lentamente-. Es un nombre hermoso, me gusta- miró a Severus-. ¿Qué te parece a ti?  
**_

_**-Es simplemente perfecto. **_

**Así que está decidido, la beba se va a llamar Elizabeth Snape Potter**

**Harry. **

De repente, los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron con un velo de tristeza y pasó la mano sobre la página del diario, como acariciándolo. Antes que nadie pudiera hablar, siguió leyendo.

**10 de Septiembre **

**Querido Diario**

**Ay, amigo, estoy tan triste y preocupado por mi pobre pequeña, me siento tan impotente, sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, que sólo puedo esperar y rezar porque los cielos nos ayuden y protejan a mi bebé. Como siempre, voy a contarte desde el principio para que entiendas.**

**Mi niña nació el veintitrés de Agosto a las ocho de la noche. El parto fue largo y difícil, y yo lo pasé aferrando la mano de Sev y rogando porque mi bebé llegara con bien.**

**Cuando escuche su llanto y Severus la puso en mis brazos, sentí un alivio y una alegría que había sentido pocas veces en mi vida. Ahí estaba mi preciosa chiquita, con su pelusita rojiza y su naricilla fruncida, acurrucándose contra mi pecho y aferrando con todas sus fuerzas un dedo de Severus. Besé a Sev cansado pero feliz, los nueve meses de angustia y cuidados completamente olvidados ante la alegría de tener ese montoncito de carne sana y salva a nuestro lado.**

**Pero lamentablemente, no todo era tan feliz como pensábamos. Estuvimos tres días en San Mungo y cuando estábamos preparando todo para regresar a casa, William entro en mi habitación con el rostro grave, demasiado grave para mi gusto.**

**_-¿Listos para partir?- preguntó William, observando como Harry, con ayuda de Severus, terminaba de vestir a la pequeña Elizabeth._**

**_-Sí, al fin- contestó Harry, feliz-. No me malentiendas, aquí nos tratan super bien, pero ya quiero estar en casa._**

_**-Claro que te entiendo- el medimago esbozó una tenue sonrisa-. Pero antes que se vayan, hay algo que tengo que conversar con ustedes.**_

_**Ante el tono serio, Severus depositó a la bebé en su cunita y Harry y él dedicaron toda su atención al sanador.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre?- Severus sentía un inexplicable temor.**_

**_-Vamos a sentarnos- propuso William, indicándoles los sillones cercanos-. Verán, como ya saben, fue un embarazo difícil y un parto complicado._**

_**-Es cierto, pero gracias a Dios y a ti, Eli está perfecta- comentó Harry. Al ver la sombra que cubrió el rostro del hombre, insistió-. ¿Elizabeth está perfecta, verdad?**_

_**William contestó con otra pregunta.**_

_**-¿Recuerdan que esta mañana estuvimos haciéndole unas pruebas?- cuando ambos padres asintieron, el sanador continuó-: Cuando los niños nacen, su magia tarda un tiempo en desarrollarse, generalmente un día o dos. Las pruebas que hicimos esta mañana fueron para comprobar la magia de Elizabeth. Los resultados fueron negativos.**_

**_Por unos momentos, Harry y Sev quedaron en silencio, intentando entender lo que William estaba tratando de decir._**

_**-¿Quieres decir que mi niña es una squib?- logró preguntar por fin Severus.**_

_**-Por el momento, sí.**_

_**-¿Qué demonios significa que por el momento sí?- el tono de Severus sonaba muy alterado, Harry estaba tan aturdido que no acertaba a hablar.**_

_**-Verán, cuando un feto se ve sometido a tantas presiones como su niña tuvo durante su periodo de gestación, a veces repliega su magia para protegerla y evitar que sea destruida, la magia no está perdida sino latente.**_

_**-¿Eso es lo que pasa con Eli?- preguntó Harry, quien al fin había encontrado la voz-. ¿Su magia está latente?**_

**_-Es lo más probable, pero no estamos seguros. En algunos casos muy graves, la magia se pierde definitivamente - William los miró con tristeza-. Lamento no poder decirles más de momento._**

**_-¿Qué debemos hacer para que Eli recupere su magia?- Severus se negaba tan siquiera a pensar en la otra posibilidad._**

_**-Hay que ponerle un tratamiento.**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo?**_

_**-Un año, quizás menos. Si después de eso no ha recuperado su magia, es muy poco probable que lo logre.**_

**_-Lo logrará- aseguró Severus, abrazando a Harry, por cuya mejilla rodaba una lágrima silenciosa-. Lo hará. _**

**Fue una noticia devastadora, ni Sev ni yo podíamos siquiera pensar en que nuestra niña se convirtiera en squib. Un par de días después, mientras los chicos preparaban sus cosas para el reinicio de clases, estábamos Sev y yo hablando sobre eso en el estudio de la casa de Hogsmeade.**

**-_Merlín, Sev, qué vamos a hacer si Eli no recupera su magia- se lamentó Harry, mientras, acurrucado en el abrazo de su esposo, mecía suavemente a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos._**

_**-La recuperará, amor- lo tranquilizó Severus, besando suavemente su alborotado cabello.**_

_**-¿Y si no?**_

_**-Entonces la querremos y protegeremos igual- musitó el mago mayor con un suave tono tranquilizador-. Será nuestra pequeña princesa.**_

_**-Pero no podremos protegerla por siempre- argumentó Harry-. ¿Y cuando nosotros ya no estemos? Tú sabes como trata el mundo mágico a los squibs- se estremeció al recordar a Filch, el viejo vigilante de Hogwarts-. La despreciarán y la maltratarán, no va a tener cabida ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mágico.**_

_**-Estás exagerando, amor- lo confortó Severus-. Aunque Eli no tuviera magia, hay muchos squib en el mundo mágico que llevan una vida valiosa y feliz. Y aunque nosotros ya no estemos, va a tener mucha gente que la va a querer y a proteger.**_

_**-Papá tiene razón, papi-se escuchó la voz de Esperanza. Ambos hombres levantaron la vista sobresaltados y observaron a su hija mayor parada en el umbral, los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La joven se acercó presurosa y se arrodilló a los pies de Harry.**_

**_ -Papi, te prometo que Eli siempre va a ser amada y protegida, tenga o no tenga magia- acarició suavemente la cabecita de su hermana-. ¿No ves que todos adoramos a esta preciosidad? De hecho, compadezco al pobre mago que se enamore de ella, con tantos padres, hermanos y primos con los que batallar- miró a Harry a los ojos y acarició su mejilla-. No sufras más papi, todo va a salir muy bien._**

**Eso nos consoló profundamente y nos dio fuerzas y fe. De alguna forma, dentro de mi angustia, algo me dice que todo va a salir bien al final. Ruego por eso.**

**Harry **

-Fue una época muy difícil- comentó Remus, el rostro triste ante el recuerdo.

-Sí, mucho- susurró Harry, mientras Sev le hacía bajar la cabeza y le daba un beso consolador.

-Pues conociendo a tía Eli, no tenían que haberse preocupado- comentó Draco, con una dulce sonrisa-. Aún siendo squib, de habérselo propuesto, estoy seguro que hubiera llegado a Ministra de Magia.

-Concuerdo con eso- agregó Frank.

-Definitivamente- rubricó Bill.

-Ahora vas a contar cuando descubrieron que tía Eli era bruja, ¿verdad abuelito?- preguntó Lisa, Harry asintió con una sonrisa-. Por favor, lee rápido, ya quiero saber.

Harry sonrió a su nieta y comenzó a leer.

**13 de Agosto**

**Querido Diario.**

**¡Es bruja, es bruja, es bruja! Mi pequeña es una preciosa y traviesa brujita con todas las de la ley. Y lo mejor de todo es que dio muestras de empezar a recuperar su magia antes de los seis meses, lo que al parecer indica que su magia va a ser fuerte y poderosa.**

**Tiene casi un año, ya camina y balbucea algunas palabras, y según William su magia ya es perfecta para su edad. Si vieras que hermosa es, nos tiene a todos completamente embobados, especialmente a Severus, aunque él, por supuesto, lo niega rotundamente, pero cuando ella le tiende sus bracitos para que la alce y empieza a jugar con su pelo o su nariz, los ojos de Sev brillan de tal manera que iluminarían el mundo.**

**Y hablando de narices, mi pobre niña es toda una Snape, así que no tengo que ser brujo para ver en su futuro una bonita cirugía estética. Cómo siempre dice Adam, ¿por qué los genes Snape referentes a la nariz tienen que ser tan malditamente fuertes?**

**El asunto es que entre todos están transformando a Eli en una pequeña tirana. La adoran, se derriten ante su sonrisa y la muy manipuladora lo sabe y utiliza sabiamente tal conocimiento. Así, cada vez que alguien llega, se sube a sus piernas, le sonríe con su carita de ángel y empieza a revisar en sus bolsillos. Y si no encuentra nada para ella, pone una carita tan triste que ya nadie se atreve a venir a casa sin traerle algo.**

**Y no vale de nada que Sev y yo les digamos que los está manipulando, que no la consientan, la gente ignora nuestros ruegos y le siguen trayendo golosinas. Definitivamente, vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto o en poco tiempo va a estar tan consentida que no va a haber quien la controle.**

**Y es que para colmo es un diablillo travieso, idéntica a Nathan. Y yo que pensé que con él había pagado todos mis pecados del pasado pero al parecer no fue suficiente. Merlín nos ayude a Sev y a mí.**

**Por cierto, dicen que las buenas noticias nunca vienen solas y tienen razón. El mismo día que nos enteramos que Eli estaba empezando a recuperar su magia, a Severus le enviaron un comunicado del Departamento de Magia Internacional, donde a él y al Profesor Kistler les concedían la Orden de Merlín en primera clase, por los logros alcanzados en la nueva versión de la Poción Matalobos y la droga contra el cáncer.**

**Sev estaba radiante y nosotros estallábamos de orgullo. Días después, asistimos a la entrega del galardón. Además de que la ceremonia fue realmente emocionante, en la recepción que siguió tuve una gratificación extra, algo que definitivamente me hizo sentir muy, pero que muy bien. Escucha.**

_**La ceremonia de entrega del galardón había sido preciosa y Harry había sentido reventar de orgullo cuando observó como era colocada sobre el pecho de su esposo la reluciente insignia, el reconocimiento a la importancia del trabajo realizado por Severus a favor del mundo mágico.**_

_**Era irónico, como las cosas solían llegar cuando menos se las esperaba o anhelaba. Harry suponía que tal vez así es como debería ser.**_

**_Mientras se dirigían hacia el salón donde iba a realizarse el cóctel, Harry se disculpó con su pareja, animándolo a entrar a la sala de fiestas, y fue en busca de un baño. Cuando regresó al salón, vio a Severus charlando animadamente con un alegre grupo, en el cual destacaba, desagradablemente, cierto profesor de Pociones de la universidad._**

**_Ensayando su mejor sonrisa, y pensando que si ese imbécil no dejaba de tocar el brazo de su esposo le iba a cortar la mano, Harry se acercó al grupo._**

_**-Buenas noches- saludo sonriente.**_

**_-Harry, tú tienes que ser Harry- lo saludó una dama rubia con unos ojos azules que irradiaban alegría y que a Harry le simpatizo en el acto._**

_**-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó con cortesía.**_

**_-Por supuesto que no, en ese caso, me sentiría ofendida si me hubieras olvidado- bromeó la mujer-. Es que el otro día me encontré con Severus y me habló mucho de ti. Además, me mostró la foto que guarda en la cartera._**

_**-Entonces tu debes ser Ángela- la sonrisa de Harry se amplió-. Sí, Severus me contó de su encuentro.**_

_**-Amor- habló Severus y Harry de inmediato supo que ese trato era en honor de cierto personaje, su esposo no acostumbraba ser tan cariñoso en público-, quiero presentarte a Efraín, el esposo de Ángela, Irving, Rubén- Harry saludó a todos con una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos-, y a Fred Lockwood ya lo conoces.**_

_**Harry se limitó a saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza.**_

_**-Buenas noches, Profesor.**_

_**-¿Así que éste hermoso hombre es tu esposo?- comentó Rubén, con una sonrisa apreciativa.**_

_**-Aja, y te advierto que te mantengas alejado de él a menos que quieras enfrentarte a la punta de mi varita- comentó Severus en broma, pasando el brazo por la cintura de Harry y cerrándolo contra sí.**_

_**-Recuerda que nuestro amigo es más celoso que el Otelo muggle- advirtió Ángela, riendo.**_

_**-¿Y qué ha sido de su vida en estos años, señor Potter?- indagó Lockwood con malicia-. No he oído hablar mucho sobre usted, ¿siguió como medimago?**_

_**-Pues vaya que estás desinformado, Fred- comentó Severus, mordaz-. Harry es Director del Departamento de Oncología de San Mungo.**_

_**-Supongo que el estar inmerso en su importante trabajo en Pociones en la universidad, no le permite estar al tanto de lo que acontece en el mundo exterior- insinuó Harry con ironía-. Aunque es mejor así, que mantenga sus 'manos' alejadas de los asuntos que no le interesan, así no se mete en desagradables problemas. **_

_**-De hecho- completó Severus.**_

_**Frad Lockwood tensó la mandíbula, mientras sus ojos refulgían de ira. Mascullando una excusa fútil, se despidió del grupo y dando media vuelta, partió apresuradamente.**_

_**-¿Qué fue todo eso?- inquirió Efraín, intrigado.**_

_**-Eso, mi querido esposo- explicó Ángela, divertida-, fue una advertencia que le hizo Harry para que dejara en paz lo que no era suyo, acompañado de una amenaza implícita- miró a Harry-. ¿Me equivoco?**_

_**-En absoluto- contestó éste con una sonrisa.**_

**_-¿No puedo creer que ese tonto todavía ande tras de ti?- comentó Irving, mirando a Severus, asombrado._**

_**-Es el encanto Snape, amigo mío- rió Rubén.**_

_**-¿Ven con lo que tengo que lidiar a diario?- preguntó Harry, fingiendo una cara de frustración.**_

_**Todos se echaron a reír mientras Severus rumiaba:**_

**_-Muy gracioso, deja que lleguemos a casa y verás _**

**Harry**

-Realmente es increíble que ese hombre siguiera siendo tan desagradable a pesar de los años que pasaron- comentó Remus.

-Sí, su animadversión hacia mí jamás disminuyó- dijo Harry.

-Y al parecer, tampoco su amor hacia el abuelo Severus- se burló Frank. Un nuevo almadonazo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-En todo caso, como ya dije una vez- Draco sonaba muy aliviado-, gracias a Merlín ya no enseña Pociones en la universidad.

Continuará…..

**Bueno, brujas y magos, esto ya se acaba, sólo falta un capítulo para el final. Si tienen un minuto, déjenme un comentario para saber si siguen por allí o ya se cansaron de mí y se fueron. **

**Por cierto, Netsu, aquí te traje a Remus y Bill, espero te hayan gustado .**

**A los que no la conocen, los invito a visitar mi nueva historia, ¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Besitos mil a todos**

**Mil gracias a Ailuj, caro2791, Bishoujo Hentai, Carly McKinnon y Tenshi Lain, las respuestas a sus comentarios está en un review del capítulo 23**


	25. Chapter 25

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

**Bueno, mis queridos amigos, aquí les traigo las últimas páginas del diario. Les agradezco en el alma que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí, su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios han sido invaluables para mí y son los que me han dado ánimos para seguir, si el Diario llegó hasta aquí, es gracias a su afecto.**

**Por eso, quiero dedicarles este final a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias mil, los adoro. **

**Zipi, gracias por apoyarme tantísimo.**

**Aura…feliz cumpleaños **

**27 de Julio **

**Querido Diario**

**Un año más sin hablarte. Lo siento, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, y es que mi hija menor es realmente un torbellino que ocupa cada uno de mis segundos libres.**

**Está a punto de cumplir dos años y corre por todos lados con los ojos abiertos y la sonrisa constante en su pequeña carita. Su curiosidad es insaciable, y por más que se la regañe y se le diga que esto o aquello no se toca, no hay manera.**

**Hemos tenido que mover todos los adornos de la casa fuera del alcance de sus regordetas manos y poner barreras de protección delante de la chimenea. También hemos tenido que quitar de su vista zapatos, libros, ropa, cualquier cosa le sirve para jugar.**

**Luego de unos cuantos destrozos, incluido un libro de Pociones de edición limitada, que a Severus le había costado un ojo de la cara, descubrimos que no hay castigo que valga ni armario que se salve ante su curiosidad innata, así que todos nos acostumbramos a mantener nuestras habitaciones bien cerradas y nuestras cosas a buen resguardo. **

**Y te preguntarás, ¿cómo es posible que la niña no haga caso ante los regaños y castigos?**

**Simple, porque el único que la regaña soy yo. A todos los demás, Sev incluido, les pone su carita de 'yo no fui y los quiero un montón' y listo, los tiene comiendo de su mano. Entonces, cuando yo la reprendo, sale gimiendo cual pequeña Magdalena y le da las quejas al primero que encuentra, quien viene entonces a reclamarme porque hice llorar a la diablilla.**

**Pero no creas, me hartaron y hace dos días los reuní. Les di un rapapolvo a todos, a los chicos y a los grandes, y los amenacé diciendo que si la seguían consintiendo de esa manera, me iba a ir un par de meses de vacaciones, SOLO, y los iba a dejar a ellos lidiando con Elizabeth.**

**Se aterraron. Se pusieron lívidos y rogaron que no hiciera esa locura, prometiendo ser más firmes con Eli de ahora en adelante. Espero de verdad haber logrado algo con eso, pero sinceramente lo dudo.**

**Y por si te lo preguntas, sí, Severus también rogó. **

-Quien te escucha cree que yo la consentía demasiado- gruñó Severus.

-¿En serio quieres que te responda a eso?- Harry alzó una ceja estilo Severus mientras todos reían.

-De todas maneras, creo que exagerabas, no la teníamos tan mimada- comentó Remus, mientras Bill y Severus asentían.

-¿Debo recordarte aquella vez que dejaste de hablarme una semana porque no permití que tú y Bill la llevaran al parque pues estaba castigada?

-Es que fue un castigo muy severo- argumentó Remus-, la dejaste una semana sin salir de casa y sólo tenía seis años. Y Severus te apoyó. Eso fue cruel.

-¡Había desarmado el reloj de pie de la sala para ver cómo funcionaba por dentro!- exclamó Harry, ofendido por la insinuación de que había sido cruel-. ¡Una antigüedad que había estado por cinco siglos en la familia de Severus!

-Desde ese día no logramos que volviera a funcionar como es debido- agregó Severus.

-Pues yo también pienso que eso fue cruel- comentó Bill. Mientras los chicos reían, Harry hizo un gesto de exasperación y regresó a la lectura.

**Esperanza y Richard ya se graduaron, si vieras lo hermosa que estuvo la ceremonia y lo orgullosos que estábamos Severus y yo; bueno, y Hermione y Ron también, todo hay que decirlo.**

**Durante este año apenas les pudimos ver el pelo, no sólo porque estuvieron estudiando como descosidos, sino porque tanto Esperanza como Richard se pusieron a trabajar a tiempo parcial. **

**Richard está trabajando como ayudante de cardiología en un pequeño hospital ubicado en las afueras de Londres, en Nottingham, muy cerca de la casa de campo de Remus y Bill; de hecho, fueron ellos quienes le comentaron sobre la vacante. Y lo mejor es que luego de graduarse tiene la opción de quedarse como medímago de planta.**

**Realmente, eso les quitó una preocupación de encima a los muchachos, pues las cosas no son como cuando me gradué, ahora es mucho más difícil conseguir un buen puesto en una institución y en San Mungo, prácticamente imposible. El hospital donde trabaja Richard, aunque pequeño, es de primera línea, y en los poquitos años que tiene de fundado, ha adquirido una sólida reputación. Además, está dedicado exclusivamente al área de cardiología, que es en lo que se quiere especializar mi yerno.**

**Pero no creas que conseguirlo le resultó muy fácil, había muchas solicitudes y apenas cinco puestos. Richard pasó tres meses que apenas comía ni dormía, sólo estudiando para poder superar con éxito las pruebas de ingreso sin descuidar su carrera. **

**Ron le decía que no se agobiara, que después de graduarse lo podían financiar para que estudiara con calma y optara a una vacante el siguiente año, pero Richard se negó. Argumentó que él era un hombre casado, que tenía una familia por la que responder y que no podía seguir dependiendo de la ayuda de sus padres eternamente. No te cuento cuan orgullosos nos sentimos todos, estoy seguro que Esperanza y mis nietos, cuando los tengan, siempre van a tener en él un pilar firme que los ame y los proteja.**

**Y mi Esperanza no se queda atrás, que va, es una brujita moderna muy capaz e independiente. Cuando Richard fue aceptado en el hospital, le pidió trabajo a Severus. Sev, ya lo conoces, no hizo concesiones. La aceptó como empleada pero con la condición de que iba a ser tratada como otra bruja cualquiera y que su puesto definitivo dentro del laboratorio debería ganárselo a pulso. Ella sonrió, le dijo que no esperaba menos de él, y empezó a trabajar tanto o más que cualquiera de los empleados. Y te puedo asegurar que a estas alturas tiene bien ganado su puesto en la empresa.**

**Nos pusimos de acuerdo con Ron y Hermione y como regalo de graduación les obsequiamos un viaje en el crucero al que fuimos Sev y yo, ¿recuerdas? También reunimos una buena cantidad y se la depositamos en un banco, de forma que pudieran cubrir cualquier contingencia que tuvieran los primeros meses de graduados sin tener que acudir a nosotros. Ni veas lo que nos costó convencerlos que lo aceptaran, pero insistimos en que era un obsequio y que no podían quitarnos el derecho que teníamos como padres para dárselo. **

-Vaya que eran orgullosos los tíos- comentó Frank.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar pero Severus se le adelantó.

-No era orgullo sino pundonor- comentó con una sonrisa-. Sabían que, pese a llevar cuatro años de casados, nosotros los seguíamos viendo como nuestros pequeños. Querían demostrarnos que no era así y eran más que capaces de valerse por si mismos y asumir su vida. Eso es loable.

-Lo que no sabían entonces es que para nosotros, como para todos los padres, ellos siempre serían nuestros niños- Harry miró a Draco y sonrió-. Sólo hasta después que nació Draco pudieron entenderlo.

-Pues por mí, papá puede seguir manteniéndome hasta que sea abuelito-comentó Mark-. Que no lo voy a hacer un desprecio, faltaba más.

En medio de las carcajadas, Harry retomó la lectura.

**Adam está a punto de cumplir dieciséis y está guapísimo. Como siempre, sigue siendo un excelente estudiante, y continúa con su afición por el dibujo y las chicas. Gracias a Merlín, sigue teniendo una gran confianza con nosotros y contándonos sus peripecias amorosas. Ni veas la cara que puso el otro día Severus cuando nos sentó y nos comentó que últimamente estaba saliendo con una chica que le gustaba más que las demás y estaba pensando seriamente profundizar su relación, ya sabes a qué me refiero. **

**El pobre se puso lívido, masculló algo que sonó como '¿por qué demonios tenía que empezar tan temprano, no podía haber esperado a los diecisiete como Harry?' , tragó en seco y luego comenzó a recordarle la responsabilidad que implicaba que empezara a ser sexualmente activo. Pero supongo que mi cara no era muy diferente; a mi tampoco me hizo mucha gracia la situación, así que puse mi granito de arena para que tomara conciencia del paso que quería dar. Creo que al fin comprendió nuestro planteamiento y va a reflexionar en el asunto.**

**Sin embargo, ni Sev ni yo nos engañamos, Adam está creciendo y más pronto que tarde va a suceder, sólo espero que lo haga con alguien por quien al menos sienta genuino afecto y que su primera vez sea algo hermoso para recordar. Tan hermoso como lo fue la mía. **

Severus lo estrecho contra sí y le dio un beso en la sien.

**Nathan está que no lo calienta ni el sol, y todo su enojo se resume en una palabra: Evan. Resulta que este año sus abuelos lo llevaron a América, a casa del tío Pietro, y no se han podido ver en todas las vacaciones.**

**Pobrecito mío, se pasa el día vagando por la casa con el rostro desolado. Si no fuera apresurarme demasiado, diría que esos dos… Pero mejor dejo que pase el tiempo antes de presumir nada, no sea que termine estrellándome.**

**Se han estado comunicando por medio de lechuza, y por lo que nos ha contado Nathan, Evan no la está pasando muy bien. El famoso tío parece que tiene un carácter de mil demonios y vive peleando tanto con Evan como con sus abuelos. Además, no se puede ni mencionar la palabra magia en su presencia, por lo visto nos odia a los magos tanto como los Dursley, y eso que él mismo es mago.**

**En todo caso, según juró su abuelo por lo más sagrado, son las últimas vacaciones que van a pasar en América. Ojala sea verdad o mi niño va a morir de un disgusto a causa de su ausencia.**

**Harry **

-¿Cuántos años tenía entonces el tío Nathan?- preguntó Nicole, intrigada-. ¿Trece?

-Doce- contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ya estaba penando por el tío Evan?- la voz de Mark sonaba divertida.

-Luego dicen que papá era acelerado- comentó Frank-. Lo repito, tío Nathan es mi héroe.

-No sean malos- la voz de Harry estaba impregnada de ternura-. Mi pobre niño todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, sólo que extrañaba mucho la compañía de su amigo. Aún recuerdo cuando, tres años más tarde, al fin entendió que lo que realmente sentía era amor.

Al ver que todos lo miraban expectantes, claramente esperando a que lo contara, Harry se echó a reír y empezó:

_Era una soleada tarde de mediados de Julio y Harry estaba en la terraza de la Mansión de Escocia, la vista fija en el manso lago donde en ese momento chapoteaba una buena parte de su tropa._

_Los últimos meses, entre el hospital y la casa, había tenido una cantidad de trabajo realmente agobiante. Apenas el día anterior había logrado escapar de vacaciones, por lo que sólo le apetecía estar tirado al sol y perecear. Su gente, consciente de lo agotado que estaba en realidad, habían tratado de molestarlo lo menos posible, haciéndose cargo de Eli y de las cosas de la casa y dejando a Harry y a Severus disfrutar un rato de su mutua compañía._

_En ese momento, Severus había entrado a la casa pues tenía que comunicarse con urgencia con los laboratorios; sin embargo, había prometido regresar pronto con un par de bebidas refrescantes._

_Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que su hijo menor lo miraba preocupado, como dudando si aproximarse o no. Se quitó los lentes de sol y, sonriendo, le hizo una seña para que se acercara._

_-Papi, sé que estás cansado, si quieres podemos hablar después- se disculpó casi antes de llegar._

_-Sabes que nunca estoy cansado para ustedes- hizo una seña hacia la tumbona a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse. Al ver que Nathan se sentaba rígido, frotando una mano contra otra, se preocupó. En sus quince años de vida, jamás había visto a su hijo en tal estado de nerviosismo. Alargó una mano y aferró la del muchacho-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Papi- Nathan lo miró con el corazón en los ojos, ¿cómo supiste que te gustaba papá? _

_Harry sonrió internamente, ahora sabía por donde venía su hijo._

_-Es difícil decirlo- comentó Harry-. Yo conocí a tu papá cuando tenía once años, y la verdad, por aquel entonces no me caía muy bien que se diga- inconscientemente, sonrió ante el recuerdo-. De hecho, pasamos los siguientes seis años enseñándonos los dientes, supongo que tanto él como yo estábamos muy prevenidos y no nos permitíamos dar una oportunidad al otro._

_ Después, nos vimos obligados a trabajar juntos para derrocar a Voldemort- continuó, notando que su hijo lo escuchaba atentamente, mucho más relajado-. Empecé a depender de él, de lo que me enseñaba. Por aquel entonces sentía mucha desconfianza, de todo y de todos, pero algo en mi interior me decía que en Severus podía confiar, que él me protegería aún a costa de su vida._

_ Entonces supe que estaba enamorado, definitiva e irremisiblemente enamorado de mi Maestro de Pociones._

_-¿Y no te importó que…er, que fuera un hombre? _

_-Pues por aquel entonces yo ya estaba claro en mis inclinaciones sexuales- confesó Harry-. Había tenido una breve relación con una chica pero me había dado cuenta que aquello no me decía nada, que me sentía mucho más a gusto entre los chicos… más cómodo- miró a Nathan y sonrió-. Tuve un par de relaciones con chicos antes de Severus, nada demasiado importante pero definitivamente fueron mucho más agradables que lo que tuve con Cho. Luego mi corazón se fijó en tu papá y ya no volví a pensar en nadie más._

_-¿Y… qué sentías cuando veías a papá?_

_-Sentía que se me iba el aire- con cariño, Harry acarició el cabello revuelto de su hijo-, y como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago._

_-Como yo- el murmullo de Nathan fue apenas entendible, su cabeza gacha y la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos._

_-Como tú… cuando ves a Evan, ¿verdad?_

_Nathan levantó la cabeza sorprendido, mirando a su padre, aprensivo._

_-¿Tú sabes?- Harry lo miró, enternecido-. ¿Todos lo saben?¿Papá sabe?_

_-Amor, tranquilo- Harry le hablo con el tono que empleaba cuando era un niño pequeño, su hijo era un diablo avispado para algunas cosas pero extremadamente ingenuo para otras-. Yo lo sospechaba, y aunque no he hablado con tu padre sobre eso, supongo que él también. Pero no debe extrañarte, eres nuestro hijo, una pequeña parte de nosotros, y te conocemos profundamente- puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó con firmeza-. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que nadie más lo ha notado._

_Viendo que su hijo no contestaba y se quedaba pensativo y con la cabeza gacha, se animó a preguntar:_

_ -¿Ya hablaste con Evan sobre esto?- Nathan fijó nuevamente sus negros ojos en los verdes de su padre, antes de negar con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?_

_-Tengo miedo- confesó el adolescente después de un rato-. ¿Y si él no me quiere? ¿Y si después que se lo diga ya no quiere ser mi amigo?_

_-Entiendo tus dudas porque ya sentía prácticamente lo mismo respecto a Severus, con la diferencia de que él no era mi amigo- sonrió a su hijo tratando de infundirle ánimos-. No sé si Evan te corresponde, pero si no le preguntas, tú tampoco lo vas a saber. No tengas miedo de perder su amistad, estoy seguro que eso no sucederá jamás._

_-¿Y si él no me quiere?- repitió Nathan._

_-Entonces tendrás que apartar ese sentimiento y seguir adelante- acarició la mejilla de su hijo con cariño-. Pero si no averiguas, no vas a poder avanzar. Tú eres muy valiente para todo, ¿te vas a acobardar ahora?_

_-No, creo que no- dijo Nathan con una amplia sonrisa, antes de abrazar a Harry-. Gracias, papá. Gracias._

-¡Qué lindo, abuelito!- exclamó Lisa-. Papá nunca me había contado eso.

-Pues no le digas que te lo conté o me va a desollar vivo- rió Harry, antes de mirar al resto de los nietos-. Y eso va para ustedes también. A Nathan no le gusta que muestren su 'capa de debilidad' como él la llama.

-Y ya vemos que tío Nathan habló con Evan- Nicole le sonrió a Lisa.

-Se hicieron novios ese verano- contestó Harry-. De hecho, creo que ese mismo día.

-La verdad es que si lo que dicen sobre la existencia de almas gemelas es verdad- comentó Bill-, Nathan y Evan definitivamente lo son.

-Sí, han estado juntos desde los ocho años, que bárbaros- agregó Frank.

-Excepto los meses que estuvieron separados, cuando Pietro lo obligó a irse a Estados Unidos.

-¿En aquellas vacaciones?- preguntó Nicole.

-No, fue después- contestó Harry. Al ver que ella lo miraba interrogante, explicó-: Cuando Evan y Nathan estaban en su séptimo año en la academia, el abuelo de Evan murió. Pietro, como único familiar vivo, presionó a la nona Giusseppina y a Evan para que se fueran con él a América.

-¿Y por qué no permitió que Evan se quedara a terminar la academia?- Nicole estaba realmente intrigada.

-Pietro se enteró de la relación que Evan tenía con Nathan y se puso furioso- le explicó Severus-. Además de odiar a los magos, era altamente homofóbico.

-Luego nos enteramos que todo su odio provenía de un rencor de juventud- explicó Harry-. Al parecer, Pietro tenía una novia a la que amaba muchísimo y ella se enamoró de una chica y lo dejó. A partir de ahí creció en su corazón un terrible odio a todo lo que tuviera la más mínima relación con el mundo gay. Incluso renunció al mundo mágico porque decía que eran estúpidamente permisivos con los homosexuales.

-Nathan la pasó muy mal- Severus siguió la narración-. Pasó meses sin recibir noticias de Evan y estaba desesperado. Al fin, cuando faltaban un par de meses para terminar la escuela, Evan se presentó en Viena. Después de muchas discusiones, entre él y su abuela habían logrado que Pietro recapacitara y lo dejara regresar. La nona también volvió a su casa de Florencia, pero Pietro se negó a regresar al mundo mágico hasta unos años más tarde, luego del nacimiento de Lisa.

-¿Y cómo fue que decidió regresar?

-Nathan y Evan sabían cuanto le dolía a la nona estar separada de su hijo, así que cuando Lisa tenía un mes, viajaron a casa de Pietro- contestó Harry-. Le pidieron que regresara y fuera el padrino de la pequeña. Al verla, se conmovió y decidió volver. Dos años después encontró una dama italiana, viuda de un diplomático inglés, y se volvió a casar. Ahora viven felices en Florencia, con la nona Giusseppina. En las próximas fiestas navideñas los conocerás.

-Bueno- gruñó Mark desde su habitual sitio en la alfombra-. No es por ser mal educado, así que no frunzas el ceño- miró a Severus con una sonrisa de disculpa- pero, no se ustedes, yo quiero que el abuelo siga leyendo el diario.

Ante el asentimiento generalizado, Harry empezó a leer.

**11 de Septiembre**

**Querido Diario.**

**Ahora sí que es seguro, seguro: ¡voy a ser abuelo! Mi Esperanza está embarazada y yo aún no reacciono. Esta noche nos invitaron a comer y nos lo contaron. Escucha.**

_**-No sé, pero algo me dice que esos dos no nos invitaron de gratis- decía Severus, mientras entraban al portal del bonito edificio donde vivían Esperanza y Richard-. Algo se traen entre manos.**_

_**-No seas mal pensado.**_

_**-De mal pensado nada. Es la primera vez que nos invitan en cuatro años- tocó con firmeza la puerta del apartamento- y también incluyeron a Ron y Hermione- se escucharon pasos presurosos acercarse-. Los conozco, algo se traen.**_

_**-Papi, papá- saludó Esperanza, abrazándolos y besándolos-, al fin llegan.**_

_**-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- se disculpó Harry-, me retrasé en el hospital.**_

_**-Ni lo menciones, yo también llegué recién- saludó Richard, abrazándolos también-. Vamos, nos esperan en la salita.**_

_**Mientras los anfitriones se adelantaban, Severus retuvo a su esposo por un segundo y susurró en su oído.**_

_**-Están muy sonrientes y afectuosos, te digo que algo se traen entre manos.**_

_**Riendo sin poderlo evitar, Harry tomó a Severus por un brazo y lo jaló en pos de sus hijos.**_

_**ººººº**_

_**La velada había resultado perfecta, los jóvenes habían mostrado las fotos y contado las anécdotas del viaje y los mayores los habían escuchado embelesados. Cuando todos estaban en el saloncito tomando una copa, Severus miró fijamente a su hija y su yerno y declaro:**_

_**-Bien, la comida ha estado estupenda, las anécdotas encantadoras y debo agradecerles este estupendo coñac, pero la curiosidad me está matando, ¿por qué estamos aquí?**_

_**-Te faltó el 'por qué demonios' para ser un perfecto Slytherin- dijo Esperanza, sonriendo ampliamente.**_

_**-¿Por qué piensas que están aquí para algo en particular?- preguntó Richard con una sonrisa**_

_**-A ver, déjenme pensar- dijo Severus, burlón-. ¿Será porque hoy ustedes dos se han reído más que en todo el año pasado junto? ¿O porque Richard ha estado de un afectuoso que empalaga?- el aludido sonrió ampliamente-. ¿O será porque se la han pasado toda la noche cuchicheando sin que nosotros hayamos podido escuchar ni media palabra?**_

_**-Sin mencionar que es la segunda vez en su larga vida que cocinan para nosotros- señaló Hermione**_

_**-Y no te olvides de la botella de champagne y las copas que están preparadas en aquella esquina- agregó Harry, que tenía que dar la razón a su pareja, ahí había gato encerrado.**_

_**-Vamos, desembuchen- pidió Ron, con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Vale, nos descubrieron- rió Richard, mientras abrazaba a Esperanza y se volteaba hacia Ron y Hermione-. Mamá, papá- luego se giró a Harry y Sev-, y papá y papá, dentro de unos meses van a ser abuelos.**_

_**Por unos minutos nadie habló, hasta que se escuchó la voz sorprendida de Ron.**_

_**-¿Van a tener un bebé?- al ver que los jóvenes asentían, se giró hacia Severus, burlón-. Y tú que decías que tu poción era infalible, ¿equivocaste los ingredientes?**_

_**-La poción estaba perfecta- se defendió Severus, antes de girarse a Esperanza-. ¿Estás segura que la tomaste todos los días?**_

_**-Ahh, ustedes son imposibles- Hermione miró exasperada a su esposo y a Severus, y luego fue a felicitar a sus hijos, quienes ya eran abrazados por Harry. **_

_**-Es broma, es broma- dijo Severus, buscando la botella de champagne y descorchándola. Luego que todos tuvieron su copa en la mano, la levantó y brindó-. ¡Por mi futuro nieto!**_

_**-O nieta- le corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Vale, vale- Severus alzó nuevamente la copa-. ¡Por mi futuro nieto… o nieta! **_

**Harry**

-Abuelito, ¿tú preferías un nieto?- preguntó Lisa, mirando a Severus ligeramente sentida-. ¿No te gustan las nietas?

-No, princesa- dijo Severus, mientras abría los brazos en una muda invitación. Cuando la niña se acurrucó en su regazo, musitó-. Yo adoro a mis dos princesitas, a ti y a Megan, y no las cambiaría por nada del mundo- beso a la niña y acomodándola mejor en su regazo, se dispuso a seguir escuchando a su pareja.

**4 de Junio **

**Querido Diario**

**¡Ya soy abuelo! Draco Weasley Snape nació el 23 de Marzo. Es un niño precioso, y según Sev, es la viva imagen de Draco cuando bebé. Tiene una pelusita rubia en la cabeza y unos ojos gris plata idénticos a los de mi amigo. Ni veas la de bromas que se han hecho, parece que es el primer Weasley no pelirrojo en diez generaciones.**

**Cuando lo vi por primera vez, arropado en los brazos de Esperanza, no te puedo ni explicar lo que sentí, sólo puedo decir que sentí como si todo el amor del mundo inundara mi corazón. Y me acorde de ti, hermano, toda esta felicidad también había sido posible gracias a tu sacrificio. Y en ese momento, miré al cielo y sonreí. Y supe que, desde dondequiera que estuvieras, tú también sonreías.**

**Draco es muy dulce y se la pasa de buen humor, sólo llora cuando tiene hambre o está mojado. Además, acostumbrado a ir de brazo en brazo, consecuencia directa de tener una familia tan grande, es muy adaptable y cuando le da sueño o hambre, duerme o come sin importar el lugar o la circunstancia.**

**Todos estamos locos por él, desde Eli hasta Molly. Acostumbrada a ser la receptora de todas las carantoñas de la familia, Eli pasó unos días enfurruñada, pero ahora ya está encantada, especialmente porque le hemos dicho que Draco es su sobrino y como en la escuela de Ginny no hay ningún niño que tenga sobrinos, se ha hecho muy popular entre los chiquillos del parvulario.**

**Los chicos están todos bien, estudiando mucho e incordiando más, pero felices y contentos. Sev sigue con sus investigaciones y yo con mis niños del hospital. Remus y Bill siguen felices con Vincent, y el orfanato de Pansy y la escuela de Ginny van a toda vela.**

**He llegado a un punto en mi vida en que miro a mi alrededor y veo que todo está definitivamente bien, y lo que es más importante, sé que aunque todavía queden altibajos en el porvenir, somos tan fuertes y unidos que vamos a poder superarlos, sin importar cuan graves sean. **

**Ahora estoy escribiendo en la última página en blanco que te queda y pienso que es curioso que te acabes justo cuando empieza la vida de mi primer nieto.**

**Gracias. Gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo del camino, por haber escuchado mis tristezas y alegrías. Aunque no lo creas, tenerte a ti y escribir en tus páginas, me ayudó a conseguir fuerzas para continuar en los peores momentos. Mil gracias por haber sido mi amigo y mi confidente todos estos años, por escuchar cuando sentí que la angustia me ahogaba o la alegría me sobrepasada. Gracias simplemente por estar ahí.**

**Harry**

Harry cerró el diario y acarició suavemente sus tapas. Luego tomó el candado que estaba en una mesita cercana y lo cerró. Por último, tomó su varita y musitando unas palabras en voz muy baja, lo selló. Sus nietos lo observaban perplejos.

-¿Se terminó?- dijo Frank sin poderlo creer.

-Sí- contestó Harry, sonriendo-. Esa misma tarde lo enterré en el árbol del jardín.

-Pero….- por una vez en la vida, Mark no supo que decir, sentía que de pronto había perdido algo muy querido, una sensación que compartían todo los presentes.

-Yo quería saber más- dijo Lisa con voz compungida

-Lisa tiene razón, la verdad es que nos dejaste con las ganas de seguir escuchando- se quejó Remus.

-De hecho- convino Severus.

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes otro diario escondido por ahí?- preguntó Draco.

-No- Harry soltó la carcajada.

-Pues yo me siento estafado- protestó Mark-. Frank y yo ni siquiera habíamos nacido cuando dejaste de escribir.

-Ni yo- agregó Lisa.

-Lo dicho, tienes que tener un diario con la vida de todos nosotros.

-Eso mejor se lo dicen a sus padres- replicó Harry, risueño.

-Pues si no queda más diario, ahora podrías leer las escenas escabrosas, ¿no crees? – sugirió Frank.

-Ni muerto- casi gritaron Harry y Severus a un tiempo.

-Ahora los que parecen gemelos son ustedes dos- se burló Remus, mirando a sus amigos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de comer y ustedes tienen que preparar sus maletas- dijo Harry, levantándose-. Recuerden que ya se acaban las vacaciones. Al atardecer iremos al pueblo para que se despidan.

-Hay tiempo, abuelo- desestimó Mark, sin moverse de su sitio-. Aún tenemos todo el fin de semana.

-Sí, pero mañana tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon para que compren las cosas que les faltan y seguro se nos va todo el día allí, que los conozco, y el domingo es el partido de Eli- recordó Severus-, así que es mejor que hagan caso a su abuelo, vamos a comer y luego podrán arreglar sus cosas.

-Vale- los jóvenes se pararon a regañadientes, pero antes que desaparecieran por la puerta del estudio, Frank se dio la vuelta e hizo un último intento.

-¿Están seguros que no podemos leer las partes escabrosas?

ººººº

Severus despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de frialdad. Automáticamente, estiro el brazo para buscar el cuerpo tibio de su esposo, pero sólo encontró las sábanas vacías. Pensando que Harry debía estar en el baño y pronto regresaría, se arrebujó mejor bajo la manta y se dispuso a esperarlo.

Diez minutos después, viendo que Harry no regresaba, y pensando que tal vez se sintiera mal, se levantó con pereza y caminó hasta el baño. Ni rastros.

Verdaderamente intrigado, terminó de espantar la somnolencia, se puso su bata y las pantuflas y salió a la salita de sus dormitorios. Nada.

Pensando que quizás habría bajado a la cocina a buscar algo de beber y sabiendo que sería incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que su pareja regresara, se dirigió a las puertas dobles de cristales y salió al balcón. La mañana era fría pero hermosa, perdida en esa bruma lechosa que acompaña al amanecer. Respiró profundamente y dejó que el aire puro de las montañas llenara sus pulmones de savia nueva. Observó la belleza del bosque y la quietud de las aguas del lago y pensó, no por vez primera, que ése era definitivamente el mejor lugar para vivir.

Bajó la mirada hacia el jardín y entonces lo vio. Agachado junto al viejo castaño, Harry estaba escarbando en la tierra húmeda; a su lado, una mancha marrón destacaba sobre el verde césped.

Sonriendo con ternura, abandonó el balcón y salió de la habitación, rumbo al jardín de su casa.

-¿No te parece que ese es un lugar demasiado obvio para volver a ocultarlo?- preguntó en cuanto llegó a la altura de su pareja, quien ya estaba terminando de tapar el hoyo.

Harry se giró con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillantes.

-Qué quieres que te diga, le tengo cariño al viejo castaño. Además, esta vez le lancé un hechizo contra perros curiosos- Severus se sentó a su lado y Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios-. ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Me desperté con frío porque mi querido esposo me había abandonado para venir a cavar huecos en el jardín- Severus lo tomó por la cintura y lo apretó contra sí-. Como no pude volver a dormirme sin ti, decidí salir a buscarte- le dio un nuevo beso en los labios-. ¿Y por qué lo estás enterrando nuevamente? Sería lindo tenerlo en casa y poder leerlo de vez en cuando.

-A mí también me gustaría pero no me fío de los gemelos. Sacaron tu perseverancia, estoy seguro que no pararían hasta lograr romper el hechizo que puse sobre el diario para que no pudiera ser leído. Y ya sabes cual sería el siguiente paso.

-Sacarían copias y las repartirían entre toda la familia- Severus no pudo evitar sonreír, sus nietos eran terribles pero había que aceptar que tenían recursos insospechados.

-Exacto- dijo Harry-. Así que es mejor enterrarlo aquí y echarle unas cuantas protecciones, tal vez con suerte podamos evitar que lo recuperen.

Severus miró a Harry y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Qué?

-Es que hablas de tus nietos como si fueran un grupo de Mortífagos.

-Son peores- rió Harry a su vez, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Severus a incorporarse-. Venga, ¿me ayudas a echar unos cuantos maleficios de protección?

-Tal vez si me consiguieras mi varita, esta vez salí desarmado.

-Sin problema- Harry alzó su varita y en segundos tenía la de Severus en su mano-. Toma.

-¿Qué hechizo quieres lanzar?- preguntó Severus.

-Todos- contestó Harry-. Los quiero todos.

Lanzando una carcajada, Severus alzó la varita y empezó a trabajar. Un buen rato después, Harry sonrió, satisfecho.

-Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente.

-¿Suficiente?- repitió Severus, burlón-. Ni Hogwarts en época de Vondemort llegó a tener protecciones tan fuertes.

-Exagerado- Harry tendió una mano a Severus, que éste aferró al instante-. Tenemos una hermosa familia, un bello grupo de amigos y nos tenemos a nosotros dos. ¿Ha sido una buena vida, verdad?

-La mejor- afirmó el mago mayor, inclinándose para tomar los labios de su pareja en un beso ansioso-. Y teniéndote conmigo, lo será hasta el final.

-Hasta el final- musitó Harry, y sin otra palabra, caminaron abrazados de regreso a su casa y a su hermosa familia.

FIN

**Bueno, aquí termina esta historia, que hice con todo el cariño del mundo. Ya quedaría solamente un epílogo, reuniendo a todo el clan Snape-Potter-Lupin-Weasley y anexos, ya me dirán si les gusta la idea. **

**Muchas gracias a Ailuj, kaos-blac y caro2791 por sus bellos reviews. **

**Por cierto, no sé si han notado que si ponen los comentarios estando dentro de su cuenta, hay una nueva opción que permite mandarles respuesta directamente a su correo. Si lo hacen, me encantará contestarles por ese medio. Besitos mil**


	26. Epílogo

Autora: Ali

Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Clasificación: de PG a NC 17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

**Bueno, aquí tienen el epílogo de esta historia. Una vez más, quiero agradecerles a todas por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, así como a quienes me han acompañado a lo largo de todo este camino de forma anónima. Los quiero con el alma y espero pasen una muy feliz Navidad**

**Retazos de Vida**

**Epílogo **

-¡Desgraciado! – gritó Frank desaforado, luciendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar al campo de juego y maldecir al bateador de la Universidad de Belgrado.

-¡Frank!- lo amonestó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es que acaso no viste?- preguntó el gemelo, exaltado-. Ese imbécil casi tumba a Sophia de la escoba.

Sophia Longbottom era una joven alta y esbelta, de pelo color miel y ojos pardos. Cuando había llegado al orfanato, quince años atrás, era una niña tímida y algo torpe, con una actitud tan parecida a la de Neville cuando llegó a Hogwarts, que éste y Ginny quedaron inmediatamente enamorados de la pequeña.

Neville y Ginny habían tenido dos hijos, Arthur y Brian, pero aunque habían anhelado una niña, no había podido ser, y aquel angelito desvalido parecía la respuesta a sus plegarias. Después de contar con la bendición de sus hijos, que a la sazón ya estaban graduados y vivían aparte, habían empezado todos los trámites para la adopción de la niña.

Por supuesto, lo habían logrado sin dificultad. Un domingo al atardecer llevaron a Sophia para presentarla a toda su familia. La niña y Eli simpatizaron de inmediato y en poco tiempo se convirtieron, más que en primas, en grandes amigas. Una amistad que había perdurado durante su infancia, y su adolescencia en Hogwarts. Incluso siguió al salir, cuando ambas decidieron ir a la misma universidad y estudiar para profesoras, con la esperanza de lograr algún día un puesto entre el personal docente de Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, también eran grandes compinches y siempre estaban tapándose las diabluras una a la otra. Algo que molestaba marcadamente a sus respectivos padres.

-Sí, ya lo vi- replicó Severus-. Cómo también vi el codazo que Sophia le dio al pasar junto a él.

-¿Pero tú de parte de quién estás?- preguntó Mark, mosqueado. Los adultos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír mientras Severus aumentaba la arruga de su ceño.

-De parte de la verdad, jovencito- replicó con seriedad-. Como siempre.

-Déjenlo, es inútil- les aconsejó Ron-. Jamás podrá entender 'el sutil arte' de jugar Quidditch.

La posible respuesta de Severus se vio cortada por un 'Oh' de expectación que surgió de todas las gradas. Fijaron la vista en el campo una vez más y vieron como Eli y el buscador de Belgrado se elevaban a toda velocidad, persiguiendo la esquiva pelotita alada. Un par de minutos y dos giros suicidas más y un rugido de victoria brotó de todos los partidarios de la Universidad Mágica de Oxford. Elizabeth Snape Potter acababa de atrapar la snitch.

Mientras su familia saltaba de alegría en las gradas, Eli y Sophia celebraban con el resto del equipo y su entrenador, un joven mago al que Eli abrazaba con demasiado entusiasmo según opinión de Severus. Luego de un rato, voltearon a las gradas, sonrieron, y volaron hacia su gente.

-Papá, papi- saludó Eli mientras besaba a sus padres-. Que lindo que pudieron venir.

-Estupendo juego- felicitó Harry, que luego de soltar a su hija, estaba abrazando a Sophia-. Lo hicieron muy bien.

-Como unas profesionales- aseveró Ron.

-Estuvieron estupendas, tías- exclamaron los gemelos entusiasmados, casi al unísono.

-Maravillosas- ratificó Remus.

Cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado, Severus llamó a su hija, que en esos momentos estaba discutiendo una jugada con Draco y Bill.

-¿Si, papá?- Eli lo observó preocupada al notar el ceño fruncido del patriarca Snape.

-¿Se puede saber quién es ese sujeto y qué se trae contigo?- indagó, señalando con la mirada al 'sujeto' que había saludado con tanto entusiasmo a su hija y que en ese momento estaba parado en la entrada de los vestuarios, observándolos.

-Severus- lo regañó Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?- replicó el otro sin inmutarse-. ¿Acaso no puedo averiguar a quien abraza mi hija tan efusivamente?

-Ay, papá, no seas celoso, es el entrenador.

-¿Y se supone que porque sea el entrenador no debo preocuparme?

-Sev, estás apenando a Eli- musitó Harry a su lado.

-No te preocupes papi, que ya conozco a papá- dijo Eli con cariño-. Y tú tranquilízate, prometo que te lo presentaré en la fiesta de Navidad- Eli besó a Severus y girándose hacia Harry lo besó también-. Ahora debemos irnos, nos están esperando para celebrar.

-Pero…- gruñó Severus, mientras miraba asombrado como Eli empezaba a alejarse-. Pero…

-Lo llevaré en Navidad para que le den el visto bueno- gritó, antes de alejarse rumbo a los vestuarios-. Voy a una fiesta, no me esperen despiertos

-Demonios, me dejó con la palabra en la boca- volvió a gruñir Severus.

-Amigo, yo más bien creo que te dejó sin palabras- se burló Remus, y ante la hilaridad general, empezaron a abandonar las gradas.

ººººººº

A mediados del otoño, el bosque donde se enclavaba la casa de reposo de Cornuales en que habitaba Charlotte Zabini, era un lugar pletórico de colorido. Con tonos ocres, amarillos, marrones, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban su despedida rumbo al invierno, cubriendo el suelo de una gruesa capa de hojarasca que al pisar se quebraban con un crujido francamente relajante. La fresca brisa de la tarde era templada por los tibios rayos del sol, y la fragancia de las flores silvestres inundaba el ambiente.

Disfrutando esa atmósfera increíble, cuatro elegantes figuras subían por el serpenteante camino de piedra que conducía hacia la hermosa casa blanca, con sus ventanales y el techo de madera. Mientras atravesaban la cancela de entrada, la única mujer del grupo comenzó a protestar.

-En serio, aún no puedo creer que se adelantaran y le contaran a Draco.

-Ya deja de retar a los abuelos, mamá- la tranquilizó el muchacho-. Estaba escrito en el diario y consideraron adecuado contármelo.

-Pero yo quería decírtelo- se volvió a quejar.

Detrás de ellos, Harry y Severus caminaban tomados de la mano, sonriendo con complicidad. Conocían a su hija, ya se cansaría de protestar.

-Buenas tardes- los saludó una sonriente joven sentada en la recepción, mirando apreciativamente a Draco.

-Buenos días- contestó Draco, algo incómodo, mientras el resto sonreían divertidos.

-¿Cómo está, Doris?- preguntó Harry, cortésmente-. ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Zabini hoy?

-Muy bien, doctor Snape- contestó la chica, apartando sus ojos de Draco y fijándolos en Harry, para gran alivio del muchacho-. En estos momentos está en el jardincito trasero, esperándolos.

Con una sonrisa, se despidieron de la muchacha y se encaminaron hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, saliendo a través de unas dobles puertas de cristales.

Siguieron un camino similar al que los había llevado hasta allí y pronto distinguieron a la anciana, cómodamente sentada bajo la sombra de un gran roble, su sitio favorito.

-Hola, abuela- saludó Esperanza al llegar a su lado, inclinándose y besando la arrugada mejilla. La mujer de pelo blanco elevó el rostro hacia ella, sonriendo cálidamente.

-Esperanza- musitó, elevando una mano y acariciando su rostro, antes de fijar sus ojos en sus acompañantes-. Severus, Harry- la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro mientras miraba asustada al más joven del grupo-. ¿Draco?

Los adultos la miraron asombrados. Con el paso de los años y las continuas visitas, la anciana dama había aprendido a admitirlos en su presente, incluso había aceptado que Esperanza era su nieta, pero ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, había dado muestras de recordar el pasado. Y ahora, claramente estaba asociando al joven rubio con quien en vida fuera la pareja de su hijo.

-Charlotte- dijo Severus, reaccionando y sentándose a su lado, al tiempo que hacía señas al joven para que se acercara-. Sí, se llama Draco, y es tu bisnieto- Draco se agachó frente a ella con el rostro serio, mirándola emocionado.

-¿Mi bisnieto?- la anciana extendió su arrugada mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Draco.

-Sí, el hijo de Esperanza, nieto de Draco y Blaise.

-Mi bisnieto- repitió la mujer, abrazando al joven mientras sus cansados ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Mi bisnieto.

ººººººº

-Es increíble que, después de tantos años, haya podido recordar a Draco- comentó Harry, mientras desandaban el camino hacia la casa, después de hacerse despedido de Charlotte.

-Sí, casi parece un milagro- musitó Esperanza.

Cuando casi llegaban a la puerta encristalada, vieron que por ella salía una elegante mujer. Su porte altivo contrastaba notoriamente con la tristeza que parecía anidar en su mirada. Cuando llegó a la altura de ellos, se les quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Profesor Snape¿Harry?

Sorprendidos, ambos observaron atentamente a la dama que parecía conocerlos. Al fin, Severus musitó, extrañado.

-¿Patricia?- la mujer sonrió, asintiendo-. ¡Merlín, pensamos que no íbamos a volverte a ver!

-Lo lamento tanto- lucía realmente avergonzada-. Sé que mi madre era mi responsabilidad y yo huí como desquiciada, dejándola abandonada en San Mungo. No sé qué me pasó, pero todo lo de… mi padre, me superó. Lo único que podía pensar era en correr y esconderme donde nadie pudiera encontrarme.

-No te preocupes, te entendemos- musitó Harry, tomando su mano, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y secaba las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por el rostro de la mujer-. Tuviste que soportar demasiado, la muerte de Blaise, la locura de de Charlotte- mientras hablaba la conducía a un banco cercano, sentándose con ella-, y todo lo de tu padre.

-Tenías sólo dieciséis años- agregó Severus-, es lógico que reaccionaras así.

-Pero estuvo mal- Patricia Zabini seguía llorando suavemente-. Abandoné a mi madre y sólo supe de ella por lo que ustedes me contaban en las cartas, y al final hasta eso lo suspendí. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes¿qué habría sido de ella? Estuvo mal.

-Estoy seguro que si no hubiéramos estado aquí, tú te hubieras encargado de Charlotte- musitó Severus.

-Pero no era su obligación sino la mía, y….

-Bueno, pero ya todo pasó- la cortó Harry, sonriendo-. Y es una inmensa alegría volverte a ver.

-Para mí también- los miró con agradecimiento y luego fijó la vista en Draco y Esperanza, quienes esperaban parados a una prudente distancia-. ¿Draco?

Harry amplió su sonrisa.

-Patricia, déjame presentarte- dijo, mientras les hacia una seña para que se acercaran-. Esperanza es tu sobrina, la hija de Draco y Blaise, y Draco- señaló al joven que los miraba con el rostro serio- vendría siendo tu sobrino-nieto.

La mujer se levantó con cierta dificultad y se quedó mirándolos fijamente, antes de abrazarlos a un tiempo.

-Oh, por Merlín, que alegría- después de unos momentos, se separó y los observó con ojos brillantes-. No te veía desde que eras una bebé recién nacida- musitó, acariciando el rostro de Esperanza-, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, y tú- agregó sin transición, mirando a Draco- eres tan parecido a tu abuelo, como dos gotas de agua. ¡Dios!- exclamó, empezando a llorar nuevamente-. Perdónenme por haberme mantenido tan alejada de ustedes.

-No hay nada que perdonar, nosotros te comprendemos- la consoló Esperanza, abrazándola de nuevo con una gran sonrisa-. Bienvenida a casa, Tía Patricia.

-¿Ya viste a Charlotte?- preguntó Severus, cuando las mujeres se hubieron serenado.

-La vi ayer- contestó Patricia, sentándose nuevamente, sus temblorosas piernas apenas la sostenían-. No me reconoció- el tono de su voz destilaba tristeza-. No que yo estuviera pensando que lo haría, pero verla así me trajo recuerdos demasiado tristes.

-A su modo, ella es feliz- le aseguró Severus.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en Inglaterra?- preguntó Harry.

-Hoy mismo regreso a los Estados Unidos, tengo que grabar el programa- contestó, mucho más calmada-. Pero voy a seguir viniendo a ver a mamá con frecuencia.

-Y al resto de la familia, espero- comentó Harry.

-También- la mujer les sonrió a todos dulcemente-. Ahora que he recuperado la familia que me queda no pienso perderla.

-Podrías venir a la fiesta de Navidad en la mansión de Escocia- propuso Draco.

-Cierto, y traer contigo a tu familia de América, nos encantaría conocerlos- agregó Esperanza-. Y que tú conocieras a los de aquí, que somos muchos.

-Y muy pintorescos- terminó Severus, burlón.

Cuando las risas provocadas por su comentario cesaron, Severus volvió a hablar.

-Pero la idea de que nos acompañen por Navidad me parece excelente. Y no sólo en la fiesta, nos encantaría tenerlos de huéspedes unos días- al ver que la mujer sonreía y asentía en señal de aceptación, agregó burló-. Claro, si grabar 'Kasandra predice su futuro' no te lo impide.

-No, prometo que allí estaremos- de repente, su sonrisa fue suplida por un fruncimiento de ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo-. ¿Saben a quien vi hace unos meses?- al ver que todos la miraban intrigados, esperando que continuara, agregó-: a Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Está vivo?- preguntó Esperanza, asombrada.

-Sí

-Pensábamos que había muerto hace años- comentó Harry, bastante extrañado también-. ¿Dónde lo viste?

-Llegó a una casa de ayuda a desamparados con la que colaboro hace años- explicó la mujer-. Es un indigente.

-¿Lucius Malfoy un indigente?- repitió Harry, atónito-. No lo puedo creer.

-Hay personas que llevan la semilla de su propia destrucción- declaró Severus, impasible.

Después de un rato, Draco, cuya contrariedad sólo se manifestaba en el ceño ligeramente fruncido, preguntó por fin:

-¿Todavía sigue viviendo en la casa de ayuda?- al ver que la mujer asentía, se giró hacia su madre y sus abuelos-. Quisiera ayudarlo.

Harry y Severus lo miraron en silencio, pensando que esa era una decisión que debían tomar Esperanza y Draco exclusivamente.

-¿Ayudarlo?- Esperanza se le quedó mirando, extrañada.

-Sí- Draco miró a su madre, decidido-. Mira mamá, sé que Lucius Malfoy no fue un hombre bueno, que le hizo mucho daño al abuelo. Pero por lo que tú y los abuelos me contaron de él, sé que si viviera, Draco Malfoy ayudaría a su padre en este predicamento. Como él no puede, yo quiero hacerlo en su lugar.

Harry y Severus lo miraron con el orgullo brillando en sus pupilas.

-Sí lo hubiera ayudado, tenlo por seguro- habló Severus por fin-. Tus sentimientos te honran, hijo. Y sé que desde donde esté, Draco te lo va a agradecer con todo el corazón.

ººººººº

La noche del homenaje a Nathan y Evan, el _Maggio Musicale Florentino _resplandecía, tal parecía que hubiera sido remozado expresamente para la ocasión.

Toda la familia en pleno, vestida con sus mejores galas muggles, estaba repartida en los palcos del teatro. En el palco principal, Severus y Harry, acompañados por Remus, Bill, Ron, Pietro y su esposa y la nana Giussepinna, miraban embobados hacia el escenario.

El espectáculo había sido grandioso y muy emocionante. Luego de que el anfitrión hablara de la amplia trayectoria musical de los homenajeados, para asombro de ambos, cada una de las orquestas invitadas habían tocado para el público presente. En la segunda parte del acto, los Directores de las orquestas invitadas, habían dirigido a la orquesta de Nathan en algunas piezas cortas. Por último, una selección de músicos de las diferentes orquestas, con Evan al piano y Nathan con la batuta, estaban interpretando el concierto para piano y orquesta Nº 2 de Rachmaninov.

Harry, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los de su pareja, se inclinó hacia Severus y musitó muy suavemente:

-Lo hicimos bien¿cierto?- al tiempo que lo decía, observaba como Nathan, batuta en alto, guiaba a los músicos en unas notas particularmente vibrantes, lamentando el hechizo de glamour que su hijo se había lanzado, le encantaba ver a Nathan dirigir con su panzota.

-Muy bien- contestó Severus-. Aunque debo admitir que hubo momentos en que tuve mis serios temores de que se convirtiera en un delincuente juvenil.

-Exagerado- rió Harry, sus ojos ahora fijos en Evan-. Y también hay que reconocer que Evan ayudó mucho a controlarlo.

-Se ayudaron mutuamente- Severus empezó a acariciar la muñeca de su pareja-. Evan apaciguó el espíritu aventurero de Nathan y nuestro hijo le ayudó a adquirir seguridad en si mismo.

-Van a estar bien¿verdad?- preguntó Harry, su alma paternal todavía preocupada por su pequeño.

-Muy bien- Severus se inclinó y beso suavemente su sien-. Nuestros hijos ya crecieron, amor, ya son capaces de volar solos.

-Tal vez- el más joven se giró y sonrió a su esposo-. Pero nunca dejarán de ser nuestros niños¿cierto?

-Cierto- respondió el otro, antes de besarlo suavemente. Momentos después, ambas miradas estaban nuevamente fijas en el escenario, inundadas de amor.

ººººººº

Como todos los años, el veinticuatro de Diciembre los terrenos que rodeaban la Mansión Snape-Potter en Escocia amanecieron espectaculares. Los chupones de hielo colgaban de las ramas de los árboles refulgiendo como si de innumerables diamantes se tratara. El lago estaba completamente helado y su pulida superficie parecía un espejo, y una gruesa capa de nieve cubría todo el terreno.

La residencia estaba hermosamente decorada, con ramas de abetos en los pasamanos y las chimeneas, ramas de muérdago colgando de los techos, tapetes, alfombras y adornos con motivos navideños desperdigados aquí y allá, y un enorme árbol que ocupaba una buena parte del salón central.

El exterior no se quedaba atrás. Habían puesto cientos de luces de adorno a lo largo de los aleros de la casa y en las ventanas y, no conformes con el enorme muñeco de nieve que adornaba la entrada, usando alambre y cartón como base, también habían hecho de nieve un trineo con sus ciervos.

Muy temprano esa mañana, la tropa en pleno había desayunado chocolate o café caliente, acompañado de unas deliciosas pastas en cuya elaboración habían participado todas las mujeres de la familia, hasta las más jóvenes, hábilmente dirigidas por Molly Weasley, a quien, a pesar de sus años, aún sobraba energía para regalar.

Luego del desayuno, habían corrido al exterior a enfrentarse en una guerra de nieve, actividad habitual cuando se encontraba toda la familia en las fechas navideñas. Cuando terminó, con un razonable empate, los más jóvenes se fueron al lago a patinar, y los mayores acudieron a la casa y empezaron a preparar todo para la reunión de esa noche.

A las ocho, todos estaban perfectamente vestidos, disfrutando de la fiesta y esperando a los que faltaban.

ººº

-Al fin llegan- exclamó Remus, mirando a Vincent y Andrea que entraban es ese momento-. Pensábamos que este año tampoco iban a poder venir.

-Y ni les cuento la pataleta que hubiera montado Severus si no vienen- agregó Bill-. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos preguntó si estábamos seguros que hoy iban a asistir, ni vean la cara que puso cuando vio que enviaban los regalos por adelantado- luego se giró hacia Andrea, quién terminaba de saludar Remus-. Y tú, preciosa¿cómo estás?

-Bien, papá Bill- sonrió la chica. Luego de los saludos, Vincent empezó una disculpa

-Siento la tardanza, de verdad. No pude escaparme de la reunión hasta hace una hora.

-Y claro, supongo que salvar al mundo mágico es más importante que pasar Navidad con tu gente¿no?- se escuchó la voz áspera de Severus.

-No, y por eso estoy aquí, gruñón- sonrió y le dio un enorme abrazo a su padrino-. Imagina que nos habían invitado a pasar la noche en Paris.

Severus frunció aún más el ceño y Vincent se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú cómo estás, jovencita?- preguntó el anfitrión, dando un beso a Andrea-. ¿Todavía no desistes de la idea de casarte con este demente?

La chica se echó a reír antes de contestar.

Todavía no, Tío Severus- dijo feliz, mientras se abrazaba a Vincent.

-Ya está todo listo para el veintinueve, así que empieza a desempolvar tu túnica de gran gala- dijo Vincent.

-Habían pensado casarse el fin de año- comentó Remus-, pero después lo pensaron mejor.

-Sí- declaró el hombre más joven-. Ni una vez casado podría ver esa fecha como mi aniversario de boda. Siempre será el aniversario de ustedes dos.

-Bueno, al menos espero que no te retrases el día de tu boda- señaló Severus, burlón.

-No lo olvidará- aseguró Andrea-. Pienso lanzarle un hechizo para asegurarme de eso.

Mientras los mayores estallaban en carcajadas, se escuchó la preocupada voz de Vincent preguntar-:

-¿Un hechizo¿Qué clase de hechizo?

ººº

-Tía Patricia, que bueno que pudiste venir- saludó Esperanza, dando un abrazo a la hermana de su padre.

-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada- dijo la aludida, con una amplia sonrisa, antes de señalar a uno de sus acompañantes-. Te presento a mi esposo, Lucas, y a su hermano Joseph.

-Espero que no le parezca imprudente mi visita- se excusó Joseph mientras la saludaba-. No deseaba molestar pero Patricia me convenció de que los acompañara.

-No es molestia en absoluto- lo tranquilizó Esperanza, antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en Patricia-. ¿Y tus hijos?

-Les fue imposible venir- los disculpó la bruja.

-Inconvenientes de su trabajo- explicó Lucas, sonriendo-. A los dos les tocó guardia está noche- al ver que Esperanza lo miraba, intrigada, aclaró-: Arnold es medimago y Kenny es oficial de bomberos en el mundo muggle.

En ese momento, Esperanza vio como Richard y Pansy pasaban cerca de ellos, conversando de algo que parecía ser muy divertido, y los llamó.

-Quiero presentarles a una gran amiga, Pansy Parkinson, la Tía Pansy para todos, y a mi esposo, Richard- dijo, señalando a los recién llegados-. Patricia Zabini, su esposo y su cuñado.

-¿Patricia Zabini?- repitió Pansy, impactada-. ¿La hermana de Blaise?

-Sí.

-Era uno de mis mejores amigos- musitó Pansy, antes de poner una mirada preocupada-. Yo fui quien les dije a Harry y Severus que tu padre tenía a Esperanza.

-No te sientas mal por eso- dijo Patricia, entendiendo lo que sentía Pansy-. Las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar, como mi hermano hubiera querido que pasaran, yo te agradezco en su nombre- tomó un momento de respiro antes de continuar-: Blaise me habló de ti muchas veces, te quería mucho, y yo espero que podamos ser amigas- pidió Patricia con una sonrisa.

-Si de mi cuenta, ya lo somos- Pansy sonrió.

-¿Y también aceptaría ser mi amiga?- preguntó Joseph, sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto- aceptó Pansy, con una discreta sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

-¿Entonces, qué le parece si para empezar esta amistad me muestra esta hermosa casa?- propuso, ofreciéndole el brazo con galantería.

Pansy dudó unos segundos pero al final sonrió.

-Me encantaría- aceptó, sosteniéndose en el brazo que le ofrecían-. Nos acompañan.

-Mejor vayan ustedes dos, yo quiero hablar unas cosas antes con Patricia, luego los alcanzamos- dijo Esperanza.

Con una nueva sonrisa, la pareja dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que yo creo que acaba de pasar?- preguntó Richard, atónito.

-Creo que sí, querido- contestó Esperanza, riendo-. Creo que sí.

ººººº

-No puedo creer que hayas traído esta música- se quejaba Frank, revisando los CD mágicos que había traído Sophia.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las brujas de Macbeth?- protestó la chica mirando a sus sobrinos.

-Que ya están anticuadas, tía- dijo Mark, como si hablara con una niña pequeña-. Ahora están de moda Los Brujos Disléxicos del Pantano.

-Pues no entiendo cómo puede ser bueno un grupo que se denominan a si mismos de esa manera y cantan cosas como 'detente para sacarte el hígado'

-¿Por qué discuten?- preguntó Draco, que en ese momento se acercaba acompañado de Nicole.

-Mira lo que trajo tía Sophia- explicó Frank-. No debimos confiar en una tía para conseguir la música, aunque tenga veinte años.

-Pues yo no la veo mal- comentó Nicole, revisando los discos.

-¿Tú también?- se lamentó Mark, antes de mirar a un lado-. Ahí llega Tío Sergio, espero que al menos él si nos haya traído bromas efectivas.

Un atractivo hombre pelirrojo, de unos cuarenta años, se acercaba sonriente.

-Tío Sergio¿lo conseguiste?- preguntó Mark en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Cuándo les he fallado?- preguntó el hombre, lanzándoles un abultado paquete, que los gemelos revisaron al instante.

-Genial, tío- dijeron al unísono con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Nicole, curiosa.

-Sólo una o dos bromitas, ya lo verás- contestó Frank con una sonrisa malvada.

-La verdad, Sergio, no sé cómo auspicias las bromas de este par de locos- dijo Sophia.

-Los genes, primita- contestó el hombre con una traviesa sonrisa que recordaba a la de los gemelos Weasley en sus mejores épocas y mirando a sus sobrinos con orgullo-. Que alguien en esta familia debe seguir las viejas tradiciones, digo yo.

ººº

-¿Así que ese sujeto se atrevió a aparecerse?- dijo Severus, mientras observaba con mirada de águila como el mismo joven alto y atractivo del juego de Quidditch, saludaba a su hija con un beso.

-Severus, no seas exagerado- rió Harry, mientras preparaban una ponchera de su cóctel estrella en una esquina del bar. Al ver que se estaban acercando a ellos, agregó-. Va a presentárnoslo así que compórtate- antes de sonreír como bienvenida a los jóvenes.

-Papi, papá- saludó Eli en cuanto llegaron a su lado-, quiero que conozcan a mi entrenador de Quidditch, Edward Norton.

Edward Norton era un joven de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, alto y delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos pardos, y una sonrisa realmente contagiosa.

-Encantado de conocerlos, señores Snape- dijo, tendiendo su mano franca-. Eli me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-Es un placer conocerte- Harry le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

Severus lo miró de arriba abajo por unos momentos antes de extender el brazo y estrechar su mano.

-Buenas noches, señor Norton- saludó Severus con cortesía, pero siguió con su gesto adusto-. ¿Y que otra cosa hace además de ser entrenador de Quidditch? – le preguntó sin miramientos, apelando a su antigua arrogancia burlona.

-Papá- se quejó Eli, mientras Harry apenas podía contener la risa, era divertido ver en acción al viejo Sev de vez en cuando. Claro, siempre y cuando él no fuera el objetivo de sus dardos.

-No te preocupes, Eli, tus padres tienen todo el derecho de saber quiénes son las amistades de sus hijas- la tranquilizó Edward.

-Que bueno que lo entienda- replicó Severus, en el mismo tono de antes.

-Soy estudiante del último año de Economía y Comercio Internacional- explicó el joven-. El trabajo de entrenador de Quidditch lo acepté para poder costear mis estudios.

Aunque Severus no lo confesaría ni muerto, le gustaba la actitud de ese joven. Era firme y seguro, y trabajaba para poder costear sus estudios, respetaba a la gente así.

-¿Y ya tiene pensado qué hacer cuando se gradúe?- Severus continuó el interrogatorio, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su hija. El muchacho se limitó a sonreír, algo inseguro.

-De hecho, he estado en conversaciones con la gente de Gringotts- explicó con una tranquilidad que distaba mucho de sentir-. Al parecer, sus negocios están cada vez mejor y quieren expandirse, aceptando nuevos campos de inversión. Van a necesitar mucha gente nueva en los próximos años y creo que tengo posibilidad de conseguir algo bueno con ellos, al menos para empezar.

-¿Y cuándo cre…?- Severus se interrumpió cuando Harry lo tomó por el brazo y susurró algo al oído; luego continuó, mirando nuevamente a Edward-. Mi esposo me dice que si en algo precio mi vida- lanzó una breve mirada a Eli, a quien estaba a punto de salirle humo por los oídos de lo furiosa que estaba- es mejor que no siga con este interrogatorio- de repente su expresión cambió y una amplia sonrisa suavizó sus duros rasgos-. Así que te invito a unirte a la fiesta y divertirte. Bienvenido a nuestra casa.

El joven suspiró aliviado y sonrió. Antes de alejarse con Elizabeth, lo detuvo nuevamente la voz de Severus.

-Eso sí- aunque su tono era de advertencia, seguía sonriendo-, mucho cuidado como tratas a Eli o te la verás conmigo.

-Se lo prometo, señor- y con una discreta sonrisa de Edward y una cara de 'esta vez te pasaste' de Eli, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

ººº

-Wow¡¿así que ese es el nuevo estadium!- exclamó Evan encantado, mientras observaba la imagen tridimensional del nuevo campo de los Chudley Cannons que Adam acababa de desplegar.

-¿Verdad que está precioso?- preguntó Ron, orgulloso.

-Increíble- dijo Nathan con sinceridad, mientras frotaba su estómago de casi nueve meses de embarazo-. Pero debe costar una fortuna hacer esa remodelación.

-Sí, ya papá Severus se encargó de hacérnoslo ver- comentó Adam, riendo.

-Les creo- se rió Nathan, que sabía cuanto le encantaba a su padre molestar, especialmente a su viejo amigo pelirrojo.

-Amor, veo que te estás frotando mucho el estómago- dijo Evan, mirando a Nathan-. ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

-No, no te preocupes- desestimó Nathan con un gesto de la mano-, es sólo que tu hijo ha estado extremadamente activo hoy. Mejor voy a sentarme un rato con la abuela Giussepinna a ver si se tranquiliza.

-Te acompaño- dijo Evan de inmediato, mientras lo abrazaba-. ¿Nos disculpan?

-Por supuesto- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?- preguntó Adam, mirándolo preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, en cuanto descanse un rato se me pasa.

Mientras Nathan y Evan se alejaban lentamente, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y modales de reina, se acercó con un pequeño en los brazos. En cuanto vio a Ron, el pequeño le lanzó los bracitos, sonriendo.

-Vaya, cuando está Tío Ron, Peter me ignora olímpicamente- se quejó Adam lastimeramente.

-No seas exagerado- se rió el hombre pelirrojo-. Lo que pasa es que hace días que Peter y yo no nos vemos y nos extrañábamos¿verdad mi pequeño?- mientras hablaba, hacía cosquillas al niño, que se retorcía de la risa-. ¿Cómo estás, Renee?- preguntó, dándole un beso.

-Muy bien, Tío Ron- contestó la mujer, sonriendo-. Y es cierto que tienes días que no ves a tu sobrino, que últimamente te vendes muy caro.

-Aceptó mis culpas, pero prometo que la próxima semana voy a ir a visitarlos y a jugar toda la tarde con este pequeño diablillo.

-Por cierto- Renee miró a su marido, intrigada-. ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres? Quería preguntarle a papá Harry sobre un sarpullido que tiene Peter pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Pues no, hace rato que no los veo- comentó Adam.

-Ni yo- agregó Ron.

ººº

-Sev, deben estar preguntándose dónde demonios nos hemos metido- comentó Harry, su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo las sabias caricias de su pareja.

-Que pregunten- musitó Severus sobre su boca, mientras una mano jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones-, así tendrán en que entretenerse por un rato.

-Imaginas que manden una comisión a buscarnos- Harry acariciaba sensualmente la nuca del hombre, mientras sus lenguas luchaban por la dominación total.

-Sería muy divertido- ya la mano acariciaba suavemente el ombligo, mientras Severus mordisqueaba el cuello de Harry-. ¿Imaginas la cara que pondrían los gemelos? Las escenas escabrosas vistas de primera mano- las risas de ambos murieron en sus bocas ardientes-. Pero dado que debemos conservar nuestra respetabilidad- la mano de Severus había llegado a la dureza de su esposo y la acariciaba suavemente, mientras la boca iniciaba también un camino descendente-, lancé un hechizo en la puerta. No van a poder abrirla… ni oírnos, así que puedes jadear tan alto como quieras.

Como respondiendo a la propuesta, Harry empezó a jadear sonoramente, mientras acariciaba, besaba y mordía cualquier resquicio de piel que se encontraba a su paso. Cuando Severus convocó el lubricante y comenzó a prepararlo, musitó con una súplica agónica:

-No te demores mucho por allí, hoy no creo poder aguantar demasiado.

Severus rió roncamente.

-Bueno, dado que tenemos la casa llena de visitas, por esta vez te voy a complacer- sacó los tres dedos que estaban distendiendo la abertura de su pareja y se colocó entre sus piernas-. Pero la próxima vez, vamos a tomar mi poción y lo vamos a hacer lento y prolongado.

-Y repetido- agregó Harry.

Con otra risa ronca, Severus empujó, deslizándose con facilidad en el interior de su esposo.

-Y repetido- convino, mientras empezaba a embestir.

A medida que las embestidas aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza, los jadeos de ambos hombres se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta que al final, con un gritó agónico, Severus terminó en el cálido interior de su pareja y Harry se derramó entre los dos.

Cuando al fin lograron recuperar la respiración, exhaustos, Harry hizo un mohín y preguntó:

-¿Y de dónde sacamos ánimos ahora para bajar a la fiesta?

ººººº

-Mami¿por qué no podemos abrir los regalos todavía?- se quejaba Megan, sentada frente al árbol de navidad, los ojos brillantes de anticipación al ver tantos paquetes de hermoso colorido.

-Sabes que a los abuelos les gusta repartirlos en la mañana de Navidad- decía Esperanza con una sonrisa-. Ya sólo falta una noche.

-Pero los abuelos siempre me dejan abrir un regalo el día anterior- le recordó la niña-. ¿Me dejas?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos?- sugirió su madre.

-No sé dónde están- se quejó la pequeña, desconsolada.

-¿Y por qué no los buscas? Quizás Tío Remus o Tío Bill sepan donde están.

Cuando la niña partió corriendo, Esperanza se quedó un buen rato reflexionando. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía rato que no los veía.

-¿Por qué tan seria, mi amor?- preguntó Richard, llegando a su lado, y dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

-Son mis padres, hace mucho rato que no los veo. ¿Tienes idea de dónde están¿Se habrán sentido mal?

-Lo mismo me preguntó Adam hace un momento- Richard rió entre dientes-. Y te diré lo mismo que a él, creo que en este momento están probando pociones- al ver que su esposa no entendía, agregó-. Me refiero a cierta poción que acaba de terminar de desarrollar tu padre.

Esperanza se le quedó mirando un momento mientras internalizaba lo que Richard estaba queriendo insinuar. Cuando al fin lo hizo, enrojeció fuertemente.

-¿De qué hablas, bobo?- lo retó, medio divertida, medio cohibida-. No es posible que se hayan ido a… a eso, con toda la familia aquí abajo.

Richard soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Vaya que Adam y tú son mojigatos- se rió.

Cuando Esperanza estaba a punto de replicarle, Severus y Harry regresaron al salón, con el cabello mojado y una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Qué te dije?- rió Richard al oído de su mujer.

-No lo puedo creer- balbuceó Esperanza, pero antes que pudiera agregar algo más, Evan gritó a Richard desde el otro extremo del salón.

-Richard, ven pronto.

Notando el tono apremiante en la voz de su cuñado, Richard corrió hacia el lugar, seguido de cerca por Esperanza. Harry y Severus, quienes también lo habían notado, corrieron a su vez hacia allí.

Cuando Richard llegó al lugar, encontró a Nathan quien se sostenía el estómago con el rostro crispado del dolor, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Evan.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Richard, al tiempo que Severus y Harry también llegaban apresuradamente.

-Creo que ya viene el bebé- dijo Evan-. Nathan llevaba mucho rato molesto, sobándose continuamente la barriga. Hace un momento, estábamos aquí hablando tranquilamente, cuando pegó un grito y se dobló del dolor.

-Son contracciones- dijo Nathan, que se estaba recuperando del agudo dolor.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió Richard.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- reclamó Severus, nervioso-. No ves que estaba torcido del dolor. Claro que es una contracción.

-Antes de salir corriendo hacia San Mungo, prefiero comprobar si está dilatando- Richard permaneció imperturbable ante el bufido que soltó Severus. Sólo miró a Evan y pidió-: Ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación.

ººººººº

En la pequeña sala de espera del área de maternidad del Hospital San Mungo ya no cabía ni un alfiler. La familia en pleno, niños incluidos, habían acompañado a Nathan y Evan al hospital, a esperar el nacimiento de su bebé. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaran y los más pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en brazos de sus padres.

Todos estaban sentados o echados donde podían, excepto Severus y Lisa, que con expresiones idénticas y el ceño fruncido, paseaban de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Al fin, Evan apareció por la puerta con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. El último heredero de la familia acababa de nacer.

ººººººº

Una vez más, los árboles centenarios del cementerio de Hogsmeade veían desfilar bajos sus ramas, la larga comitiva que formaba la familia Snape-Potter-Weasley-Lupin y demases, y escuchaban sus alegres risas y suaves palabras.

-Realmente, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto- rió un Draco de veinticinco años, quien con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, encabezaba la comitiva acompañado por una Nicole más madura y más hermosa, seguidos de cerca por los patriarcas de la familia Snape.

-Realmente, parecemos una feria- rió Nicole-, pero es hermoso tener una familia tan unida.

Draco salió del camino y se dirigió a las tumbas de sus abuelos. Se arrodilló frente a las pulidas lápidas y sonrió.

-Abuelo Draco, abuelo Blaise, aquí les traigo a su primer bisnieto para que lo conozcan- musitó suavemente-. Nació hace un mes y se llama Daniel Alexander. Acabamos de bautizarlo, y por eso quise traerlo a visitarlos y hacerles una promesa. Voy a hablarle de ustedes, de la misma forma que mamá y los abuelos me hablaron a mí, y van a aprender a quererlo tanto como los quiero yo- miró con cariño los nombres grabados en las lápidas antes de agregar-. Y perdonen por la comparsa- agregó, sonriendo y señalando a los que lo acompañaban-. Estaban en la fiesta y no tuve corazón para dejarlos en casa.

Mientras todos reían, Draco se levantó y Severus y Harry se acercaron a las tumbas.

-Aquí estamos de nuevo, para que sepan que no los olvidamos- musitó Harry, limpiando las lápidas de un inexistente sucio-. Hermano- dijo, mirando el nombre de Draco-, aquí hay otro pequeño milagro que vive gracias a tu sacrificio- se quedó largo rato pensativo-. Todavía te extraño tanto. Pero no creas, ya falta menos para volvernos a ver y cuando eso ocurra, cuídate; no vas a volver a ver una snitch.

Con una sonrisa y un último pensamiento para el amigo ido, Harry y Severus se levantaron y emprendieron el regreso, dejando, como siempre, un pedacito de su corazón enterrado en ese lugar.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo y espero con ansias sus lindos comentarios. A las que querían lemon, sé que fue chiquito, pero mi muso se negó a escribir más.**

**Muchas gracias a Star Polaris, Ailuj, Kaosblack, caro 2791, Carly McKinnon, Tenshi Lain, Ali Potter Malfoy y Sui-chan por sus comentarios. Entre hoy y mañana los responderé directo a su correo**

**Caro, ponme el otro comentario con firma y así puedo contestarte directo al correo¿vale? . **

**Los invito a encontrarnos en mi otro fic¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
